El lazo que nos une
by azraelth16
Summary: Post 4x03 y alrededores :P Bajo la prespectiva de los protagonistas, un Henry mas maduro comenzará a coger poco a poco las riendas y sus decisiones seran clave para la resolución de los problemas que los rodean. Sobre todo los de las personas que mas quiere, sus madres. SQ y quizas algo mas ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que si no...**

**¡Sed buenos que es mi estrenada!**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

_\- Que ironía... al final si que resulto ser el amor mas puro la cura que necesitaba Marian. Me aferraba a que el amor no era la solución para todo, que debía ser algo más complejo, pero no, hay estaba otra vez. Me aferraba a creer que Robin no me amaba, que quería tener de vuelta a su esposa y en el fondo quería tener la satisfacción de devolverle lo que un día le arrebaté sin saberlo. Menos mal que nadie puede oír mis pensamientos, me perderían el poco respeto que aún me tienen si me muestro tan blanda, tan... Snow... Argh! solo pensarlo siento nauseas y creo ser capaz de vomitar mariposas y arcoiris._

_Pero la realidad me golpea de nuevo. No es Robin quien saca a su esposa de su letargo, sino el pequeño Rolan. ¿!Como no se me ocurrió antes!? el amor que un hijo y una madre comparten debe ser el mas fuerte. Ya lo vi una vez, esa maldita Swan me arrebató lo único que daba sentido mi existencia. Se que Henry me quiere y que fuí yo la que rompió esa última maldición y es curioso cuando pienso en mi... Hermana... pues sin ella no hubiese sabido que Henry me ama como yo lo amo a el. Aunque sigo teniendo la sensación que para el soy una segundona... ¡Yo! ¡Una reina! relegada a un segundo puesto por la hija de pavanieves y el pánfilo de su queridito..._

_Ignoro todo lo que puedo la mirada de Robin cuando su esposa abre los ojos. No la mira a ella, sino a mi. Aprovecha los segundos que le dan madre e hijo mientras se abrazan, para decirme con la mirada algo que interpreto como "¿Ves? mi beso no la despertó por que eres tu mi verdadero amor y no ella..." Evito a toda costa devolverle la mirada. pero no lo puedo resistir. Su mirada se cruza con la mía tan solo un segundo pero inmediatamente giro sobre mi, no quiero que vea como mis ojos se humedecen. En realidad no se que sentir. Debería estar dando saltos de alegría, pues según el hechizo de Campanilla, el hombre que ahora esta un par de metros de mi espalda, es mi verdadero amor... pero no puedo evitar recordar como el la eligió a ella por encima de sus sentimientos y de los mios. No puedo evitar sentirme sola aun cuando me esta diciendo con su mirada que me quiere a su lado... Esta situación me puede. No puedo meterme en medio de esta familia, no cuando escucho a el pequeño Rolan llorando feliz mientras su madre le besa efusivamente las mejillas. Definitivamente ser madre, con el paso del tiempo, ha hecho de mi una blanda y una cursi... -_

\- Mamá, por fin despiertas... - El pequeño Rolan habla entre sollozos, aferrado fuertemente al cuello de su madre cuando esta se incorpora

\- Rolan ¿que...? - acaricia la cabeza al pequeño mientras busca la mirada de su marido.

Robin se voltea hacia ella y se acerca un poco mas...- Tranquila, ahora todo esta bien - le decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla.

Rolan se separó del cuello de su madre para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro bañado de lágrimas.- Ahora podremos volver a estar los tres juntos - Las palabras del pequeño hacen que Robin quede en un estado de estupefacción total.

\- Claro que si cariño - Marian, ignorando el estado de su marido, volvía a besar a su hijo mientras con una mano acercaba a su marido para besarle.

_Suficiente. ya he tenido suficiente. comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, donde se encuentra mi pequeño príncipe. Henry había estado presenciando todo el empalagoso rencuentro familiar... de nuevo... No me sorprende que haya insistido en hacer venir a Rolan a ver a su madre. El mas que nadie, sabe lo fuerte que es el amor entre madre e hijo. Evidentemente, nos negábamos dado el aspecto físico de Marian, su hijo tendrá grabada esa imagen de su madre congelada en su retina por mucho tiempo. Lo que me sorprende de Henry es que está mirando toda esa escena con una expresión triste... Lo último que necesito es que mi propio hijo sienta pena de mi por haber hecho que Rolan despierte a su madre. Cuando pone sus ojos sobre los míos mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta donde el se encuentra, su mirada triste se humedece... seguro al ver mis lágrimas que no puedo evitar que caigan por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera se cuando las he dejado caer, solo soy consciente de ellas cuando veo que su mirada se posa sobre la mía._

_Paso a su lado, girando mi rostro para que deje de ver mi debilidad. "el amor te hace débil" cuantas veces lo habré oído. Pero ya no me importa, la verdad he dejado de preocuparme hasta de mi aspecto físico, cosa no muy normal en mi. avanzo por el pasillo del edificio para dirigirme a la calle. hubiese querido poner mis emociones en orden para desaparecer de allí y solo dejar de mi una estela de humo violeta, pero me falta el aire y solo el exterior podrá dármelo para calmarme. _

_Oigo pasos detrás de mi, Henry me sigue. "Mamá" le oigo llamarme en una lejanía que se que no existe. Tan solo esta a unos metros de mi y tengo la sensación de escucharlo sumergida en el agua. Salgo a la calle y al bajar las escaleras Henry me sujeta por el brazo deteniéndome. Me gira con una fuerza que no sabia que poseía en medio de las escaleras para mirarme a la cara, Estando sobre los escalones quedamos a diferentes alturas y lo primero que veo es su mandíbula apretada, surcada de lágrimas. No quiero mirarle, pero no puedo evitar que el coja mi cara y me obligue a hacerlo... Así se queda unos segundos, mirándome a los ojos... y lo único que veo son sus remordimientos... como se parece a su madre... la misma mirada tenía Swan cuando salió tras de mi en Granny's el día que trajo a Marian. Aunque en ella odié esa mirada de pena sobre mi, en mi hijo no tiene el mismo efecto, pues lo último que deseo es que se sienta culpable por hacer lo correcto. Mientras me mira de esa forma solo puedo sentir orgullo de madre... mi pequeño príncipe... mi pequeño héroe... me entristece pensar que Henry se siente tan mal por no poder hacer que yo tenga mi propio final feliz. su mirada cambia a cada instante que pasa, mirándome de un ojo a otro, veo impotencia y su labio comienza a temblar... Trago hondo para aguantar mi propio llanto e infundirle fuerzas..._

\- Shhhh... - Le intenta tranquilizar subiendo su mano hasta su nuca haciendo que sus frentes se unan mientras cierra los ojos y niega débilmente con la cabeza.

\- Mamá, yo... - Supira mientras baja las manos para abrazar a su madre. - Me siento fatal... yo...- separa su cabeza de la de su madre para fundirse en un cálido abrazo

\- Henry, no...- Le interrumpe - Has hecho lo que debías...- le dice mientras descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hijo. - insististe en que esa era la solución, pese a nuestras advertencias... para ese niño no a debido ser fácil ver a su madre así... pero ya esta todo como debería y mi único sentimiento hacia ti es un enorme orgullo de madre... - Le dice susurrando, intentando que esas palabras arrastren cualquier síntoma de culpa que pueda albergar.

\- ¿Como puedes sentirte tan orgullosa? - le pregunta mientras se separa lo justo para volver a mirarse a los ojos. - ¿Que tan diferente es esto de lo que hizo Emma cuando trajo a Marian del pasado? - Regina arqueó las cejas y le regaló una sonrisa sincera

\- Porque lo que hizo tu madre fue por pura inconsciencia - le dijo mientras se separaba y entrelazaba sus dedos detrás de la cintura de Henry - Ella sabia perfectamente que no podía alterar nada del pasado, no se sabían que consecuencias podría traer... y ni tan siquiera se molestó por intentar averiguar quien era ella... _y aunque lo hubiera hecho, seguro que la hubiera traído igual _\- bajó la mirada al suelo mientras decía.

\- No lo entiendo - henry miró hacia abajo al igual que su madre - Precisamente por eso, ella no sabia que era la mujer de Robin, sin embargo yo... - ambos levantaron la cabeza volviéndose a mirar - yo sabia, estaba convencido de que Rolan rompería su hechizo y traería de vuelta a su madre... - fruncía el ceño mientras decía.

\- Precisamente... - Regina pasó su pulgar por la frente del chico queriendo así quitar esa preocupación. - Sabías que ella despertaría... le devolverías a Rolan a su madre. Sé que tu mejor que nadie conoce esa sensación y quisiste volver a reunir a una familia. Tu madre la salvó para tener su conciencia limpia, un acto que creo bastante egoísta por su parte, no te ofendas... - le dijo arqueando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado - Pero lo que tu has hecho es un acto desinteresado y estoy segura de que en ningún momento no dejabas de pensar si esto era bueno o no para mi... eso me llena de orgullo - le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y posó sus labios en la frente del chico para así zanjar el asunto.

\- Me gustaba verte sonreír, estabas tan feliz... - le dijo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el beso de su madre. - Cada día estoy mas convencido de que los génes de mi familia, tanto de una parte como de la otra, no han hecho otra cosa que hacerte la vida imposible - Regina lo miró sorprendida y acto seguido se hecho a reír ante la mirada de circunstancial de su hijo.

\- ¡Pero, Henry...! - quiso hablar mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad después de reír - Al fin y al cabo es gracias a ellos que tengo lo mas importante de mi vida - le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla ya sin rastro de lagrimas - Además, he de decir que la inteligencia no la heredaste de ellos, ¡eso fué cosa mía! - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- jeje... bueno entonces... nos vamos? - dijo Henry separándose de su madre y cogiéndose de su mano - Mmmmhh... dime que podemos ir a casa a comer algunos de los dulces que haces tan ricos - Puso su mejor cara de cachorrito, la que sabia que su madre no resistía.

\- Claro que si, así me cuentas como ha ido con... - No pudo acabar la frase cuando vió a Robin saliendo al exterior muy agitado.

\- ¡Regina! - Gritó al verlos apunto de marcharse - ¡Espera, no te vayas! - Madre e hijo se sobresaltaron mientras Robin corría hacia ellos.

\- ¿Ahora que Robin? _No me lo pongas mas difícil _\- Su corazón le dió un vuelco pero no quería dejar que el hombre lo notara... lo que no pudo evitar fué apretar contra sí la mano de su hijo - ¿Qué quieres? - dijo mientras notaba la mirada triste de su hijo de nuevo.

\- No puedes irte... no aún - Cogió la mano de la mujer con firmeza y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Quiso soltar la mano de su hijo pero vió que este se negaba. Henry la apretó con fuerza y con un semblante desafiante, se encaminó junto con ellos de nuevo al interior.

_¿Ahora que? ¿de nuevo tengo que soportar a la familia feliz? Por Dios, solo espero que no me vuelva a mirar como antes, no puedo soportarlo. Ya es bastante difícil como para que el insista sobre sus sentimientos... bueno, con Henry a mi lado, dudo que diga algo fuera de lugar teniendo a su esposa de vuelta gracias a la insistencia de mi hijo._

\- Vas a decirme que pasa? - preguntó Regina mientras volvían apresuradamente sobre sus pasos.

\- Veras, yo... - Se detuvieron en la entrada del despacho donde se encontraban Rolan y su madre... - No se como decirte... - Henry apretó contra sí la mano de su madre cuando Robin la soltó y se puso frente a ella.

\- Suéltalo ya, no tengo todo el día - puso todo su autocontrol en esas palabras con el semblante mas frío que consiguió - Si es para darme las gracias, no es a mi a quien debes dárselas, si no a mi hijo - Sentenció esperando que se tratara de eso, aunque en el fondo sabia que para eso no la traería a ella de vuelta al despacho.

\- No hace falta que me agradezca nadie nada - dijo Henry firmemente. El chico quería sacar a su madre de ahí, sabía que esta situación la hacia sufrir innecesariamente.

\- No se trata de eso - Contestó Robin mientras hurgaba en su bandolera - aunque si me siento muy agradecido - Había un halo de tristeza en sus palabras, pero los tres quisieron ignorar ese hecho. - Es por esto. - La mirada de Regina se transformó al ver el objeto que extrajo de la bolsa.

_¡Mierda! ¿se trataba de eso? ¡joder! ¿Como me he podido enamorar de este pedazo de insensible... ¡Gilipollas! ¡Eso es lo que es! Como me alegra que nadie pueda escuchar mis pensamientos... el vocabulario que utilizo interiormente dista mucho del que muestro a la gente... pero es que esto... no me importaría lo mas mínimo que mi hijo me escuchara, por su cara puedo ver que sus pensamientos no distan tanto de los míos._

\- ¿Regina? ¿estas bien? - Pregunta Robin un poco temeroso - ¿crees que podrías... ? - dijo mientras abría el pequeño arcón que albergaba el corazón de Marian.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿quien si no? yo se lo extraje, ¿recuerdas?_ lo acabas de abrir ante mi, ¡ni siquiera intentaste hacerlo tu! ¿pero que pasa contigo? ¿cuanto mas he de aguantar todo esto? _\- Regina apretaba los dientes mientras cogía el arcón con el corazón dentro y encaminándose decisiva hacia dentro - Rolan, ¿porque no vas con tu padre y Henry a la entrada? tengo que hablar con tu madre, cariño - dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir para que el niño no se preocupase.

\- Si, voy... - contesto el pequeño - Regina? - la llamó frente a ella.

\- ¿Si? - se inclinó para estar mas a su altura

\- Gracias - rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de la ex alcaldesa y besó su mejilla. Salió enseguida corriendo hacia su padre, mientras que Regina reaccionaba al ataque de cariño del pequeño y miró a Marian ahora sentada en el sillón.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? -

\- Me siento extraña, como fuera de lugar - _Dímelo a mi_ pensó Regina. Cogiendo con cuidado el corazón de la otra mujer, se puso a su altura.

\- Quizás cuando recuperes esto, todo lo veas de otra manera - decía mientras veía que Robin desde la puerta dió un par de pasos y se detuvo en medio de la estancia - Será una pequeña presión y todo habrá acabado - Mala elección de palabras, a sonado como si quisiera aplastarlo entre sus manos... pero vió que la mujer que tenia enfrente no era muy... perspicaz, así que no se molestó en aclarar en que sentido iba su última frase. acercó su corazón al pecho de la mujer y presionó suavemente para colocarlo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo.

\- mmh! - Mariam abrió los ojos después de sentir esa presión y ese calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

\- Si... ¡Si! - dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba en un impulso - ¿Robin? - corrió hasta estrellarse contra el cuerpo de su marido. - Te amo tanto... - susurró sobre los labios del hombre

\- ¡Mamá, vamos! - dijo Henry apretando la mandíbula desde la puerta. No hacía falta nada más para que fuera derecha a la salida.

\- ¡Regina! - la llamó de nuevo, Robin, mientras que Regina de espaldas a el, al lado de su hijo, esperando que no le pidiera nada mas - Gracias - Ella alzó la mano como única contestación y madre e hijo salieron igual que entraron.

\- Te pido por favor, que no hablemos mas de Robin - dijo Regina irritada una vez en la calle de camino al coche

\- De acuerdo... pero pienso que es un verdadero gilipollas - contestó Henry al llegar al Mercedes

\- ¡Henry! ¿Que modales son esos!? - No pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras reprendía a su hijo por su actitud - Yo no te he enseñado a hablar de ese modo, voy a tener una charla con tu otra madre, ¡a ver que tipo de educación le da a mi hijo! - En realidad, no lo estaba regañando y ambos lo sabían cuando el vehículo se encaminaba hacia la mansión Mills - Te quiero mi pequeño héroe - Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de amor y gratitud.

\- y yo a ti mamá - le devolvió la sonrisa mientras llegaban a casa.

\- ¿Lasaña? - pregunto al chico en la entrada de la mansión.

\- ¡YEEESSSS! - Gritó eufórico, sabiendo lo bien que cenaría esa noche.

* * *

**Primer capitulo de (espero) muchos, que tengo la cabeza llena llenita!**

**¿¡Y bien!? ¿¡que os a parecido!? sugerencias criticas constructivas o lo que os de la gana, posteaaaad!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Horas antes, ese mismo día..._

_Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de tanto rebanarme los sesos mientras Henry insiste que es posible que no sea una solución permanente, pero si consiguiéramos llevarla a cabo, nos daría tiempo y ventaja para para encontrar una resolución más... ¿ética? no, ética no es la palabra... No es malo ni cruel... Pero como el dice, no es una solución definitiva. La verdad es que mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito de una inteligencia admirable y seguramente su velocidad neuronal es superior a la mía... contra más pasa el tiempo, parece que empieza a ir pasos por delante de los adultos. Quizás tenga mucho que ver su inocencia y confianza propia de chicos de su edad, dándole una seguridad que seguramente se vaya mermando con los años... Pero sobretodo, se debe a la excelente educación que ha recibido durante todos estos años._

_Al pensar en su educación, siempre siento impulsos de preguntarle a Henry por todo lo que hacía con su madre, antes de tener en su poder ese libro... Aunque siempre acabo conteniendo ese impulso, pues estoy segura que Regina ha sido una madre estupenda, solo hay que conocer un poco al chico para darse cuenta... Y eso duele. No es ni un reproche ni nada parecido, pero el imaginar a Henry explicando cuan maravillosa fue su madre antes de saber que era la Reina Malvada, me provoca un nudo en el estómago... Ojalá hubiese estado junto a ellos para sentirme de verdad una madre a la altura de un joven tan formidable, aún a sabiendas que en comparación con Regina... seguramente hubiese aprendido tanto de ella... Pero no, nos teníamos que odiar, ese era el destino ¿no?_

\- ¿Ma estás bien? - Pregunta Henry - Te has pasado la tienda del abuelo. ¿en que estas pensando? - Emma al darse cuenta, pisa el freno y da marcha atrás para estacionar su ruidoso vehículo.

\- Perdona chico, estaba distraída - dijo cogiendo sus cosas para apearse del coche - Entonces, ¿Regina vendrá a buscarte después o quieres que te lleve? - Caminaron hasta la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades.

\- No hace falta, Emma, tengo piernas - Dijo el chico un poco molesto.

\- Vaaale grandullón, era por ahorrarte el camino pero ya eres mayorcito, ¿no? - había un aire divertido en ella para aligerar la tensión. Abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero al chico.

\- No es eso, solo quiero hacer una cosa antes... -

\- ¿Una cosa? ¿tendría que empezar a preocuparme? - Interrumpió Gold mientras salia de la trastienda alertado por el sonido de la campana.

\- Buenos días Gold. Hemos venido a... -

\- Si, lo sé, pasad detrás - volvió a interrumpir

\- ¿Sabes que es bastante irritante que siempre interrumpas haciendo alusión a que lo sabes todo y lo ves todo? - dijo Emma mientras seguía a Gold junto a Henry a la parte trasera de la tienda.

\- Emma, no lo malinterpretes, al menos hoy he sido yo la que le ha informado sobre lo que habéis venido a buscar... Buenos días chicos - finalizó Belle con una sonrisa mirando a ambos mientras se levantaba del sillón.

\- ¿Y como sabías tu a que veníamos, si a surgido de repente? .- cuestionó la Salvadora.

\- Cuando me fui a dormir anoche, le daba demasiadas vueltas y no podía conciliar el sueño... - Emma se giró escuchando a su hijo hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que el chico acabase su explicación - No me mires así, Ma. Necesitaba poner en orden mis teorías y sabía que Belle daría mucha luz a algunas de mis dudas. Asi que anoche la llamé y hablamos. - Finalizó mientras se sentaba en el sillón

\- No creo que el como sea demasiado importante - Sentenció Rumpel. Se colocó tras su escritorio abriendo el Armario

\- Cierto, la verdad es que ni me sorprende - Sonrió Emma mirando de reojo a su hijo

\- Tu hijo es un chico brillante - susurró Belle para que solo la escuchara su amiga.

_Claro que era brillante, pero eso no es gracias a mi. Otra vez ahí estaba esa sensación de vacío y de ausencia. No puedo evitar sentirme en un segundo lugar respecto a mi hijo. Vale que yo pase más tiempo con el que su madre, pero eso no es consuelo. Mi chico es mucho mas que brillante, como Regina. Genéticamente no tendrán nada que ver, pero si no fuera por los rasgos físicos que compartíamos Henry y yo, me sentiría mucho peor... Nunca podré resarcirme de esos 10 años de ausencia, no podré resarcirlo aunque mi chico mi mire con esa expresión de "no importa, esta todo bien ahora" Joder! yo soy su madre y tengo la sensación que es el quien me consuela a mi y no al revés... Por muchas vueltas que le de, siempre me sentiré así, como la madre que lo abandonó, aunque fuese para darle una vida mejor, yo sabia en el fondo que podía correr mi misma suerte, teniendo una infancia dolorosa... pero no, lo hice, lo abandoné a su suerte rogando que encontrara una madre que le quisiera sobre todas las cosas. Alguien tubo que escuchar mis plegarias, porque mejor madre que Regina no he visto en mi vida. No es que sea una experta en la materia... pero lo que sé es que entre Regina y yo... yo siempre seré la segundona por mucho que los que me rodean me digan lo contrario..._

\- Aquí esta - Gold colocó una bolsa de hilo sobre el escritorio sacando a Emma de su trance.

\- ¿Funcionará con ella? - preguntó la rubia mientras cogía la bolsa observando al hombre.

\- Funcionó con Regina, ¿porque no debería funcionar con la psicópata de la heladería? - cuestionó Belle.

\- No creo que ese sea problema, el problema será el como colocárselo - Gold entrecerró los ojos rumiando - Dudo que se deje engañar fácilmente -

\- Mamá seguro nos ayudaría - Henry se acercó a los adultos - podríamos idear una operación conjunta para atraparla - sonrió el chico como si ya estuviese planeando su propia estrategia.

-Vale chico, y como la llamaremos? ¿Operación Ice Cream? - dijo de forma divertida Emma.

\- Que elocuente - Belle desplegó todo el sarcasmo que pudo mientras sonreía.

\- Demasiado - contestó Henry entrecerrando los ojos - Belle, ¿cual es tu sabor de helado preferido? -

\- Ese de menta con trocitos de chocolate... mmmmhhh - cerró los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando de uno en ese momento - After Eight creo que se llama -

\- Pues así será: ¡Operación After Eight en marcha! - Henry alzó las manos gritando su última frase.

Los tres adultos comenzaron a reir por el entusiasmo del chico - Vale vale, lo pillo, pero... ¿Porque el sabor preferido de Belle? ¿estoy aqui sabes? Me ofendes... - dijo bromeando la rubia.

\- Porque fué Belle la que me "iluminó" anoche. - Contestó haciendo unas comillas en el aire. - Además, conozco tu sabor preferido en los helados y me parece repugnante - izo una mueca de asco para expresarse.

\- ¡Que va! ¡es genial! y he de reconocer que el helado de pistacho de la bruja de hielo está increíble - esta vez los cuatro rieron ante la reacción infantil de Emma que gesticula de forma tosca con cada palabra. - Chico, es hora de irnos. Gracias Gold, Belle. - Se despidió alegre mientras madre e hijo se disponían a salir.

\- Cualquier duda ya sabéis como encontrarme. - Dijo el hombre mientras los acompañaba a la salida. - Pero tened en cuenta que solo habrá una oportunidad para colocárle el brazalete. - Sonrió despidiéndose así desde la puerta viendo como subían al escarabajo amarillo.

_Este brazal no me trae buenos recuerdos... y por la expresión de Henry, a el tampoco le gusta mucho este objeto. Recuerdo su cara afligida cuando le expliqué sin muchos detalles, para no preocuparle en exceso, como Greg y Tamara capturaron a Regina. Omití las torturas a las que fue sometida su madre, pero su rostro entristecido parecía decirme que me estaba leyendo en los ojos el dolor que soportó esa mujer que hoy está ocupando demasiado rato mis pensamientos. Ese día creí que la perdería... y en dos ocasiones... odio recordar ese día nefasto, aunque después nos hicimos con la situación y fuimos a rescatar a Henry, cuando recuerdo ese día también recuerdo esa sensación de opresión sobre mi pecho tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar._

_Henry me observa desde el asiento del copiloto con cara de preocupación y se que está apunto de preguntarme que me pasa. No me he dado cuenta como el recordar ese día me había afectado de sobremanera y empecé a respirar con dificultad. Intento controlar mi respiración y me vuelvo hacia el mirándole con una sonrisa fingida para que deje de preocuparse... creo que no funciona..._

\- Ma, estas...? -

\- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acerque donde tu madre? Debería intentar suavizar las cosas con ella si vamos a volver a trabajar codo con codo - Dijo Emma interrumpiendo al chico para desviar su atención.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! no hace falta de verdad. Déjame mediar a mi. Reconoce que siempre que has querido arreglar algo con mamá al final acabais peor y no lo voy a consentir - Enfatizó sus últimas palabras para no dejar que Emma le llevase la contraria.

\- Vale chico, está bien - Sonrió Emma al ver tan serio a su hijo. - Que mayor te haces, Henry... siempre has sido un chico muy responsable, pero no quieras cargar todo tu solo, ¿de acuerdo? tienes una gran familia y todos te apoyamos.- Aparcó el vehículo delante de Granny´s y se quedó mirando de frente a su hijo desde su asiento.

\- Lo se, no te preocupes. Solo quiero ayudar, quiero que seamos una familia unida y también se que mamá tomará parte en esta operación si se lo pido. - le ofreció una mirada cómplice a la rubia. - Te quiero má. - La abrazó dentro del coche antes de salir en dirección a la cafetería.

_El almuerzo se me pasó volando, ablando de cosas sin importancia con Ruby y mi chico. Al menos nos tomamos un respiro que creo que yo necesitaba más que nadie. ¿Cuando Henry se había convertido en un joven tan fuerte? Siempre lo había sido pero últimamente me sorprende gratamente. "Má, he de irme" me dijo para despedirse mientras lo abrazaba y besaba. Se que no es propio de mi un arranque de cariño público con mi hijo, pero la verdad es que hoy me estaba conquistando su entereza pese a todo lo que nos rodea. Seguro que es debido a Regina, esa fuerza y esa seguridad... ahí esta por enésima vez esa sensación y su madre colándose en mis pensamientos mientras veo a nuestro hijo despidiéndose con la mano desde la puerta._

\- ¿a donde va? - Ruby saca a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

\- Dice que tiene una teoría para sacar a Marian de su letargo y se va a reunir con su madre para llevarla a cabo - Contestó Emma de manera automática sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que se había marchado su hijo.

\- Y dime, ¿ya te a perdonado? - La rubia volteó rápidamente mirando a su amiga. Esta le regaló una sonrisa pícara

\- ¿Que? No!... o si... yo que se... al menos no me a matado... - Dijo nerviosa - Henry dice que intentará mediar entre nosotras - Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, sonrojándose.

\- Tu héroe - Ruby se inclinó sobre la barra como si se contaran confidencias en voz baja.

\- Ni que lo digas... - levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una sincera sonrisa de su amiga.

\- ¡Y tu celestina! - Dijo Ruby en voz alta y divertida. Viendo la reacción en las mejillas de la rubia, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

\- ¡Ruby! ¿Pero que... que tonterías dices? - Emma notaba como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más y su amiga riendo más ruidosamente

\- Huy, disculpa, olvidé que te gustan mutilados, ¿crees que Regina se cortaría una mano por ti? - Ruby seguía con la broma mientras su amiga recogía su chaqueta del taburete con una notable molestia y un mas aún notable sonrojo.

\- ¡Esta broma te ha costado el almuerzo! ¡Hoy invitas tu! - Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido mientras la camarera seguía riendo.

\- ¡Cuando quieras, Emm! ¡El almuerzo no vale nada comparado con tu cara! ¡IMPAGABLE! - Grito Ruby entre risas para que la rubia la escuchara desde el exterior. Emma se giró para lanzarle una mirada marca de la casa pero lo primero que vió sobre los vidrios de la puerta de la cafetería, fue su propio reflejo.

_¡La madre que...! ¡joder! Ruby tiene razón... ¡mi cara no tiene precio! Seguramente es debido a que hoy solo he tenido pensamientos y recuerdos relacionados con Regina. La estúpida broma de la loba a sido como si me hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento y su olfato de licántropo la hubiera advertido que pensaba en la madre de mi hijo... pero mi cara... ¡Dios! he de reconocer que mis mejillas parecen delatar sentimientos escondidos. Cualquiera podría mal interpretar mi reacción y la risa de Ruby no ayuda nada... no la culpo. ¡La culpa es mía y de mis estúpidas mejillas rosadas!_

_Me dirijo hacia el coche intentando olvidar la situación surrealista que acabo de vivir. He de ir a la comisaría... todavía queda mucho por hacer..._

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Capítulo algo mas largo para recrear un primer encuentro entre las protagonistas! ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

_Adoro cuando Henry me acompaña mientras preparo una de sus comidas favoritas. Me doy cuenta de lo habilidoso que se está volviendo, pues me sorprende la facilidad y la gracia que tiene mientras revolotea a mi alrededor, ayudándome en la preparación. Consigo que se aleje un poco de mi haciendo que se siente en su taburete de la cocina, mientras observa como coloco la bandeja de lasaña dentro del horno. Saco mi delantal y sacudo la ropa de estar por casa que llevo en este momento... si me vieran, se acabó todo respeto hacia mi persona: con una camiseta de pico gastada, un pantalón fino de chándal que la verdad me sienta como un guante y unas deportivas que solo uso los domingos si no salgo de casa._

_Henry me cuenta lo sucedido en la mañana. La sheriff tiene el brazalete con el que me capturaron y no puedo evitar que mi piel se erice recordando como la electricidad viajaba violentamente por mi cuerpo... como la Salvadora me salvó... como me volvió a salvar... Pero siento palidecer al recordar la desaparición de mi hijo, la mirada triste de Emma por tercera vez ese día... No se exactamente si ese fue el primer día en que me compadecí terriblemente de la persona que vino a este maldito pueblo para romper mi maldición. No solo por la desaparición de Henry, si no por que también perdió a Neal... Bealfire... Curiosamente lo recuperó, pero solo para volverlo a perder... Que cruel destino. Ni yo se lo desearía a la madre biológica de mi hijo. Francamente, contra mas tiempo pasa, más similitudes encuentro entre ella y yo..._

\- Entonces mamá... ¿puedo decir que eres un miembro mas para la Operación After Eight? - Preguntó Henry esperanzado viendo el rostro relajado de su madre.

\- ¿After Eight? -

\- El helado preferido de Belle - contesta sonriente.

\- ¿Por que el de Belle? -

\- A má le gusta el de pistacho - dijo con una mueca de asco. El joven omitió el hecho de que Belle y el estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando sobre cosas de las que, según su madre, no deberían ser propias para su hijo.

\- Agg, que mal gusto, Swan - Regina hablaba como si la misma rubia estuviera presente en la cocina, haciendo reír así a su hijo. - Está bien, echaré una mano a Emma si es lo que quieres, pero solo porque me has dado una información valiosa para meterme con tu madre.-

\- mamaaa...? - cuestionó Henry entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Que? no sufras, solo compraré una bolsita de pistachos... y me los comeré todos sin darle ni uno... _o se los lanzaré de vez en cuando - _Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la morena - MUAJAJAJAJA! - con la risa fingida de Reina Malvada, Henry rió a gusto mientras se incorporaban para preparar la mesa.

\- Ooohh, cuanta maldad...! - dijo con sarcasmo entre risas.

* * *

En ese mismo momento...

_Toda la tarde intentando reunir alguna pista sobre el paradero de la heladera y nada... ¡Ni que se la hubiese tragado la tierra! Después de enviar a mi padre para casa, consigo relajarme con un café bien cargado y, ahora si, descanso mis pies subiéndolos al escritorio mientras me tomo un respiro... que no dura mucho, mi teléfono vibra y no tengo intenciones de cogerlo, hasta que leo el nombre de Mary Margaret en la pantalla... creo que nunca podré cambiarle el nombre en mi agenda... que poner... ¿Mamá? ¿Snow?... La trato con cariño y se que adora que la llame mamá, pero mi agenda telefónica es otra cosa... aun no estoy preparada._

\- Swan - contesta el teléfono como si no hubiera leído quien le llamaba.

\- Emma, soy yo... ¿no vais a venir a cenar? - Preguntó su madre.

\- Arrg! lo siento mucho, debí decirle a David que Henry se quedaba con Regina... disculpa lo olvidé por completo - Puso su mejor vocecita inocente, no tenía ningunas ganas de reñir con su madre.

\- ... Bueno, si tu lo ves bien, no hay problema... - Dijo con evidencia de que para ella si era un problema. - ¿Y tu, cariño? tu padre me ha dicho que querías seguir trabajando, ¿quieres que te lleve algo de cenar? - Mientras acababa de formular su pregunta. la puerta del despacho del Sheriff se abrió y Emma sonrió al recién llegado.

\- No tranquila, mamá, ya he cenado algo - mintió. - Pero llegaré tarde, aún quiero seguir con esto y quizás llegue con hambre, déjame algo en la cocina, ¿quieres? - Emma vió la sonrisa escandalosamente traviesa que se dibujó en la cara de el Capitán Hook, después de escuchar a Emma decir que "llegaré tarde, y quizás llegue con hambre"

_¡Oh mierda! Killian a interpretado de forma errónea mis palabras... ¡Joder! ¡y encima lo dije mientras le sonreía! Te cubres de gloria, Swan: Primero Ruby y ahora Killian..._

\- Tranquila cariño, no trabajes demasiado, quieres? -

\- Gracias de todas formas. ¡Os veo en un rato! - colgó sin esperar contestación.

\- Vaya Swan, no esperaba que mintieras a tu encantadora madre por mi - Caminó hasta colocarse a mi lado - Pero me gusta que improvises cuando me ves aparecer - le dijo inclinándose hacia la rubia para besarla.

Apenas habían rozado sus labios, cuando Emma se apartó bruscamente hacia atrás - No le he mentido, tu me has mal interpretado, yo... - desvió la vista hacia su escritorio y sus ojos se posaron en la bolsa de hilo, que portaba el brazal - Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿que quieres Killian?-

\- ¡Que decepción! - Dijo bromeando - Pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendida, así que pensé que necesitabas que te echara... ¿una mano? - dijo levantando su única mano. Relajó la situación y Emma rió junto con el.

_"- Huy, disculpa, olvidé que te gustan mutilados, ¿crees que Regina se cortaría una mano por ti?-" Vale, no había necesidad de recordar la conversación de esta mañana con Ruby, pero con Killian bromeando con su mutilación, era obvio que me viniera a la memoria... ¿no?... lo que sea... no tengo tiempo para sus juegos, aunque he de decir que el cuero negro siempre me a parecido muy sexy, hoy Killian solo esta despertando en mi cierta incomodidad... _

\- ¿Que es eso? - Hook curiosea allí donde los ojos de Emma se acababan de posar.

\- Es algo sumamente importante -

_No se cuanto rato estamos hablando, cerca de una hora, mientras le pongo al día sobre el brazal y lo que tenemos en mente. Ahora por fin puedo decir que me he relajado, Killian siempre consigue hacerme reír con alguna de sus tonterías. El sentado en mi silla y yo sobre el escritorio riendo por alguna nueva ocurrencia de Hook... veo que se queda en silencio... ¿Ahora que le pasa a este? mira en brazal en sus manos con una expresión seria... _

\- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en medio de la carretera, Amor? - Se incorpora de la silla y deja el brazal a un lado del escritorio quedando muy cerca de Emma.

\- Si que lo recuerdo... _hay no, ya me a cortado el buen rollo _\- contesta la rubia con seriedad.

Killian posa su mano en la rodilla de Emma y separa sus piernas para quedar entre ellas - No dejo de pensar que lo nuestro puede llegar muy lejos, Amor... somos tan parecidos - le dice mirándola a los ojos con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

\- Necesito tiempo, eso es todo, me digiste que esperarías... _Esto empieza a ser violento e incomodo - _dice forzando una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, rubia... siempre he estado dispuesto a esperarte todo el tiempo que hiciese falta... - subió su mano hasta quedarse sobre la mejilla de la sheriff. - Quiero que seamos iguales, que me dejes estar a tu lado, protegerte y cuidarte... - Emma no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante las palabras del pirata.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿si? - Le dijo acariciando la mano de este sobre su rostro. Killian comenzó a acercarse lentamente con los ojos vidriosos.

_Bueno, por contentarle con un beso no me voy a morir ni nada... _

Cuando sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, Killian redujo la distancia bruscamente para atrapar los labios de la rubia. - ¡Mmh! - el murmullo que dejó escapar la sheriff por la violencia del choque de bocas, no fué interpretado debídamente por el pirata el cual besaza con mas veemencia. - Killian... no, detente... ¡así no! - Emma intentaba hacer retroceder al pirata colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y este se separó unos centímetros de sus labios.

\- Si, amor... esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¿no lo ves? ahora seremos iguales - Una Emma confusa, relajó la presión de sus brazos y el pirata volvió a besarla inclinandose sobre ella.

¡_Mierda! ¿¡de que coño esta hablando!? Lo único que quiero es quitarmelo de encima pero ahora esta sobre mi en el escritorio y no tengo fuerza suficiente para apartarlo desde esta posición... tranquila Emma, la magia es deseo, tal y como te enseñó Regina... se que puedo hacerlo... ahora es el momento, ¡Su mano ya no me sujeta!_

Emma consigue despegar sus labios de la boca de Killian - ¡He dicho que te detengas! - Posa firmemente sus manos sobre el pecho del pirata, sintiendo la magia atravesar su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a sus extremidades a la vez que Hook sube su mano y su garfio hasta las muñecas de Emma, envolviendo una de ellas con el brazal... y nada sucedió.

La magia se rompe en la punta de sus dedos creando una tenue honda residual... como al lanzar una piedra en las tranquilas aguas de un estanque, el residuo de la magia de la Salvadora viaja casi imperceptiblemente, extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de Storybrooke...

* * *

\- ¡Mama, te superas! - Dice un sonriente Henry recostado en su silla, mesándose la tripa. - La lasaña te a quedado mejor que nunca - Le extendía su plato a su madre que ya estaba en pié recogiendo los restos de la cena.

\- Mi lasaña estaba como siempre, ¡eres tu que tenías mucho apetito! - Mientras reía junto a su hijo - ¿Vas a querer postre o ya he terminado contigo? - dijo arqueando una ceja observando al chico.

\- Mamá, la duda ofende... - fingió seriedad sin poder contener su sonrisa.

\- De acueeerdo, ahora te lo traigo... _Definitivamente, es hijo de su madre _\- Se encaminó hacia la cocina cargando los platos cuando una suave brisa atraviesa toda la extensión de su cuerpo, activando su magia.

Un fuerte estruendo de platos estrellados, hacen brincar de la silla a un joven asustado. -¡Mamá! ¿Que ocurre? - Corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre, enfrente de ella, los restos esparcidos y rotos de la cena - ¡MAMÁ! - Le grita para sacar a su madre de su trance.

\- ¿Has sentido eso? - pregunta ella con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada de la casa

\- ¿Sentir el que? ¿que pasa? - Un asustado Henry le pregunta notáblemente nervioso.

_Esa sensación... esa magia la conozco... se que proviene de Swan pero... era débil... ¿de donde viene? ¿que sucede?... El desconcierto se está apoderando de mi mientras oigo a mi hijo que sigue haciéndome preguntas... Avanzo los casi dos metros que me separan de la puerta para salir, ni me molesto en coger el abrigo, ahora mismo toda mi piel arde, mi magia está en guardia y me crispa por los poros. Camino decidida por el jardín. Se que está haciendo mucho frío cuando noto a henry que tiembla a mi lado._

\- mamá por favor, explícame que pasa... - Dice temblando mirando a una Regina impasible ante el frío helador de esa noche.

\- Magia, eso es lo que pasa... Entra dentro, tengo que localizar la procedéncia y ver que sucede - No le mira, pero Henry sabe que su madre no aceptará ninguna objeción.

\- Esta bien... pero ten cuidado... - Retrocede unos pasos y se detiene - ¿Quieres que llame a Emma? -

\- No hará falta... - Contesta susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que su hijo lo oiga y volviese dentro de casa.

_¿Donde estas Swan? intento concentrarme para seguir su rastro... es fácil comenzar a sentir su esencia, la conozco demasiado bien, pero se extiende por toda la ciudad y lo que necesito es encontrar el punto exacto de procedencia. Extiendo las palmas de mis manos hacia delante, como queriendo acunar el viento con mis brazos. Inspiro... expiro... cada vez que inspiro, mi magia transforma ante mis ojos cerrados luces y formas que aun no reconozco... Expiro y ahora son los sonidos inconexos que llegan a mis oídos... inspiro... las imágenes cada vez son mas nítidas pero sigo sin comprender... expiro... "¡suelt... AHH!" ¿Emma? si era tu voz, tu angustiada voz para ser exactos... aprieto mis labios, mis manos de cierran y noto como se me clavan las uñas en mi piel... debo contenerme... mis ojos me duelen de lo fuerte que los tengo apretados... inspiro, expiro, cada vez mas rápido, fundiendo las imágenes con el sonido cuando por fin lo veo claro._

* * *

\- ¿No lo entiendes, amor? sin tu maldita magia ahora seremos iguales, ¡podremos estar juntos! - Volvió a inclinarse para besarla pero en ese momento Emma le escupió en la cara.

\- ¡Nunca podría estar con un puto lunático obseso como... ! - El sonido ensordecedor de una fuerte bofetada corta la conversación haciendo que la Sheriff comience a sangrar por su labio.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS! QUE FUESE EL HOMBRE EN ESTA RELACIÓN! ¡QUE MI FUERZA PUEDA PROTEGERTE! - Rugió el pirata cogiendo con su única mano las muñecas de Emma, colocándole las manos sobre su cabeza.

\- shht...! - Fué la respuesta al dolor infligido de sus muñecas apresadas y su piel surcada cuando el pirata utiliza su garfio para rasgarle la ropa. - Killian... no... - Se detuvo mirando a sus ojos.

\- Amor... déjame hacerte sentir bien... - volvió a inclinarse pero esta vez Emma giró para mirar a otro lado. No le importó y comenzó a besar su cuello. - Déjame ser el hombre que siempre quisiste... - Dijo mientras bajaba rozando con su lengua, mordiéndole el cuello, la clavícula...

_¿Como he acabado así? apresada por un hombre que creía bueno y dulce... con el que pensaba compartir buenos momentos... ¿Donde ha ido? Debí haberme dado cuenta de su... impotencia. No es mi culpa que mi magia esté de vuelta... pero claro, el Capitán no se puede sentir inferior a una mujer... Dios, como no darme cuenta, el bosque encantado estaba lleno de retrogradas machistas y creo haber dado con el peor de todos..._

_Cierro los ojos, quiero dejar de sentirlo y me cuesta... A rasgado mi ropa de cintura para arriba... y no se si alegrarme o arrepentirme de usar siempre tejanos ajustados, porque le va a costar trabajo... "mmhh!" mierda, eso a dolido, va a dejar una buena cicatriz sobre mi cadera... no tengo ganas de seguir luchando... solo quiero que termine de una vez y se largue..._

_¡¿Pero que...!? ¡Ni hablar!_ "¡SUÉLTAME!" _Le grito mientras vuelvo a forcejear, mis piernas no están mejor que mis manos, pero Killian se ha distraído con mis pantalones y no veo mejor oportunidad..._

\- ¡Deja de resistirte! -

_Me vuelve a apresar firmemente y giro mi cara, no soporto mirarle... desde esta perspectiva veo la puerta... lástima que sea tan tarde... no creo que nadie ven... ¿Qué? ¿Humo... violeta? una mano apoyada justo frente a mis ojos... alzo la vista y ahí está la dueña de ese humo violeta... la miro pero ella mira al frente... sus manos apoyadas desde el otro lado del escritorio al rededor de mi cabeza y sus ojos llameantes mirando, como si en vez de haber traído a Marian del pasado, fuese la Reina Malvada. Sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco no son rojos... están blancos de lo apretados que los tiene. No llevará un despampanante vestido de reina malvada, tan solo una camiseta que parece antigua... y tampoco llevará su pelo perfectamente peinado... tan solo una coleta sencilla y varios mechones de pelo por su cara... Pero la expresión de su rostro... eso es lo que da verdadero terror._

_\- _Regina... - Susurra Emma alertando a Hook.

\- ¿Que coj...? - No pudo terminar la frase cuando voló despedido hasta la pared más cercana chocando ruidosamente. Sin llegar a tocar el suelo con sus pies, vuelve a ser despedido violentamente hacia la puerta, arrancando esta de sus gonzones y cayendo como un pelele maltrecho al suelo.

_-_ Emma... -

_Por fin habla... Sus manos siguen en la misma posición cuando baja la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Su expresión a cambiado completamente. En sus ojos veo tristeza... ternura... Comprensión, calor... sentimientos impropios para la Reina Malvada... más propios de un ángel... Mi ángel... el mismo que ahora me incorpora con su mano en mi espalda, el que camina alrededor del escritorio sin romper el contacto físico y visual conmigo... el que me revisa una a una cada herida, golpe o corte... me da igual._

_Vuelve a fijarse en mi rostro con esa misma expresión. Esta tan cerca que siento su respiración sobre mi piel. Veo como observa mi labio ensangrentado y se acerca un poco más... sus ojos están vidriosos y se me encoje el corazón cuando su mano se posa en mi cara. Pasa el pulgar por mi labio inferior, por encima de la herida, limpiándome la sangre con una suave caricia... y en este instante, es cuando dejo de respirar..._

* * *

_Se nota que no puede mirarse ante un espejo... si viera su estado y su aspecto, no me estaría mirando como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Es mas, parece ella el fantasma... no lo he podido evitar cuando he visto su labio inflamado emanando sangre... Le acaricio para que no me duela tanto verla en un estado tan lamentable y es peor... porque contiene el aliento y palidece... de sus ojos se desprenden dos lágrimas silenciosas y ahora soy yo la que contiene el aliento, Intento secarle las lágrimas con ambas manos pero no funciona, su cara se contrae... No, por favor, Swan... no me hagas esto..._

_Rompe a llorar... y la abrazo fuertemente contra mi... no se si para consolarla o para evitar quebrarme yo también... mientras llora apoyada sobre mi hombro, recuerdo al cerdo causante de todo esto y levanto la cabeza para mirarle... pero es demasiado tarde... no está._

\- Vamos Swan... - Habló Regina - Vendrás conmigo a casa y allí te curaré, ¿de acuerdo? - No esperó que respondiera cuando su humo violeta las cubrió hasta no dejar rastro humano en la comisaría.

* * *

**¿que os ha parecido? ¡seguiré incorporando personajes y que nadie crea que Hook saldrá de escena con facilidad! da muuucho juego!**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡He vuelto! ¡y la trama se complica! ¡Espero que todos veáis el esfuerzo que hago actualizando tan rápido con capítulos cada vez mas extensos! Gracias a los que me seguís y gracias a los que me seguirán tras este capitulo jejeje ;)  
**

**Que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo!**

* * *

Minutos antes, esa misma noche...

\- Comienza a hacer demasiado frío para estos paseos nocturnos... - Dice Belle sujetando el brazo de su, ahora, marido. - Pero me encanta que lo hagamos. Da tanta normalidad a nuestras vidas... - sonríe mirando a Rumpel.

\- Me gusta mas cuando hace frío - Contesta el Oscuro mientras mira con ternura al rostro de su mujer, ahora confundida. - Tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu nariz colorada se ven adorables con las bajas temperaturas - Le acaricia mientras dice.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! entonces ahora tengo otro motivo mas para seguir sacándote a pasear por muy helada que sea la noche - Ríe apretando mas contra si el brazo de Rumpel.

_En momentos como este, soy capaz de olvidar toda magia y toda oscuridad que alberga mi alma y mi corazón solo para llenarse de esta mujer. De mi mujer. Soy dichoso de tenerla a mi lado, de poder amarla y dejar que me ame... No seré el mejor marido y estaré muy lejos de ser un buen hombre... pero juro sobre todas las cosas que no dej... ¿que es eso?_

\- ¿Rumpel? - pregunta Belle cuando su marido se detiene en seco en mitad de su paseo. - ¿Ocurre algo? - insiste al ver que este mira al frente con estupefacción

\- Si... tranquila..._ ¡Como no me he percatado antes de lo que estaba por venir? La magia blanca y ahora rota de Emma me ha adentrado de nuevo a la realidad... _\- Se suelta del brazo de su mujer para quedar al frente de ella - Belle, he de hacer algo... - le dice mirando a través de ella.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunta buscando la mirada perdida de Rumpel

\- No te preocupes - Le dice ahora si mirándole a los ojos. - Primero te dejaré en casa e iré a ver..._ Se que no debo preocuparme por Swan... ella estará bien, pero igualmente he de ir _\- Termina volviendo a mirar al frente.

\- Solo si al regresar me explicarás que esta pasando - La expresión seria de Belle no deja lugar a dudas. Rumpel sonríe ante la postura de su esposa.

\- Por supuesto... ahora no tengo tiempo, cuando regrese te daré toda la información - Le dice envolviéndola con su magia para aparecer en el espacioso salón del ahora su nuevo hogar. - No tardaré - Con un casto beso se separó de ella desapareciendo, dejando a una confusa Belle frente a la chimenea.

_Cuando mi magia se disipa, veo que aparezco bajo el marco de una puerta que está arrancada de su lugar... Busco con mi mirada a la rata que sé que se encuentra en el suelo, mientras el levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos. Lo miro con suficiencia y el tiembla... Debí deshacerme de el cuando tuve ocasión... pero aun tengo planes para ti, mi joven y apuesto pirata. En su mirada veo pánico, terror... y arrepentimiento... "Demasiado tarde" pienso pero no digo nada. Veo que vuelve a mirar hacia dentro de la estancia y sigo allí donde el posa sus ojos..._

_Enternecedor... les regalaría una sonrisa si no fuesen ellas las causantes de una escena digna de el final de cualquier película sentimental... pero es la madre de mi nieto la que mira obnubilada a la Reina Malvada que ahora parece mas una joven que regala limosnas a mendigos de la calle sintiendo pena de ellos... Pero me tranquiliza, sé que no dañará a la persona que mi hijo tanto amó... Están demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero prefiero que Emma esté cerca de ella en lugar de estar cerca de la sucia rata de mar... Oh, rompe a llorar en sus brazos... y la bruja la abraza con ternura... Una imagen pasa por mi mente: aquella joven temerosa aprendiendo magia para poder ser libre... esa joven que pese a todo su sufrimiento, aun conservaba esa esperanza... esa fe en el amor que ya había perdido..._

_No tenia pensado irme sin antes sacarle a Emma el brazal que rodea su muñeca... pero dada la situación, confiaré en que Regina cuide de la madre de mi nieto... miro al despojo humano que tengo a mis pies y veo cubre sus ojos con su mano mientras llora silenciosamente. "Demasiado tarde" vuelvo a pensar mientras desaparezco con el, antes de alertar a las mujeres de mi presencia en la comisaría._

* * *

_Le tiemblan las piernas al aparecer en mi habitación, pero la sujeto para que no caiga. Agradezco que la habitación esté solo iluminada por la luz que se cuela a través de las cortinas, la intimidad de la estancia la tranquilizará. Aparta su cabeza de mi hombro para mirar alrededor... enseguida se tranquiliza y su llanto cesa al ver que está en mi casa. Y menos mal... últimamente he estado demasiado sensible como para seguir soportando a una Salvadora rota entre mis brazos... Tan fuerte, tan digna y tan segura siempre... y ahora no es mas que una chiquilla asustada... Soy incapaz de odiarla en estos momentos... De recordar por qué me siento traicionada por ella, pero ahora mismo no me importa... Se perfectamente como se siente, leo en su mirada todos sus pensamientos. Esa gratitud y esa ternura que me regala al mirarme a los ojos... Yo también miraba así el día que cuidaron de mí... que consolaron mi llanto y curaron mis heridas justo antes de mi intento de suicidio..._

_Sacudo mi cabeza para no recordar algo que ya ha quedado en un pasado lejano... rodeo su cintura con mi brazo bajo los jirones de su ropa destrozada, y con mi otra mano la obligo suavemente a que se siente sobre mi cama... su torso desnudo y magullado a mi vista, parece que sigue sin importarle... su estado es lamentable y ella sigue mirándome con los ojos llorosos en completo silencio..._

\- Tranquila... - Susurra Regina - Enseguida curo tus heridas, pero antes avisaré a Henry, seguro estará preocupado... - Le dice mientras la recuesta en su cama, retirando las sabanas para que se cubra.

\- Pero... - comienza a hablar con dificultad mientras la ex alcaldesa retira lo que queda de la ropa destrozada de Emma - Ensuciaré tus sabanas... - Con su misma ropa hecha jirones, Regina la dobla y la posa con cuidado sobre la herida de la cadera que sangra mas que ninguna.

sonríe con ternura mirando a la rubia a los ojos - Sujeta esto - Guía la mano de la sheriff para que presione sobre su herida - Vuelvo en un minuto - Desde la puerta le dedica otra mirada antes de salir al pasillo.

_Y lo primero que dice es que ensuciará mis sabanas... Ahora mismo no parece esa mujer adulta que lucha siempre contra todo lo que haga falta... Y reconozco que yo tampoco parezco la misma con ella... aunque no me molesto mucho en pensar los motivos, son mas que evidentes. Salgo al pasillo y me dirijo a las escaleras... ahora si que siento frío... una brisa de aire helado me golpea en el alto de las escaleras... la puerta esta abierta y mi hijo en el recibidor caminando de un lado a otro mirando a través del umbral... esta preocupado y se que tiene frío pero no cierra la puerta, espera que aparezca allí donde desaparecí hace tan solo unos minutos... minutos que parecen horas no solo para el..._

\- Henry... - El chico se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su madre y se gira mirando como desciende por las escaleras.

\- Mamá, que... ? - Se acerca presuroso a ella - ¡Dios, estas herida! ¿que ha pasado? - Le dice al ver restos de sangre sobre su camiseta gris

\- No... no estoy herida - dice mientras cierra la puerta ante la mirada confusa de su hijo - Cariño, a pasado algo, pero no te preocupes, todo esta bien - intenta tranquilizarlo sonriendo sinceramente.

\- Explícame - demanda el joven de forma tajante

\- Emma esta arriba - Henry abrió los ojos entendiendo que esa sangre podría pertenecer a su madre biológica. Gira sobre sí para subir a la habitación pero su madre lo detiene sujetando su brazo - No, espera, todavía no vayas... -

\- ¿por que? ¿que le ha pasado? - pregunta asustado

\- Está herida pero no es grave, dame tan solo unos minutos y podrás verla... ¿de acuerdo? - le dice acariciando su mejilla. - Sé que quieres correr a su lado, pero también se que Emma preferiría que esperases hasta que se reponga un poco... -

\- ¿Me vais ha explicar que a ocurrido? - dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

\- Ahora no es momento de explicaciones si no de actuaciones... - le contestó con mas seriedad su madre. - Mientras ayudo a tu madre, quiero que llames a David pero no le preocupes... no es grave - Le dice de forma suave para transmitirle seguridad.

\- Esta bien... ¿y que le digo? - dice ya con el teléfono en la mano.

* * *

_El teléfono vibra sobre la mesita de café y David lo mira con cara adormilada. Se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá pero no quise obligarlo a ir a la cama, quería esperar a Emma para que hablásemos sobre los acontecimientos de hoy. Ya estoy informada, pero quiero oír la explicación de ella e__ intentar ayudarla en todo lo que pueda... Aunque sé que ahora no soy de mucha ayuda... El pequeño Neal y la alcaldía absorben todo mi tiempo y siento cada vez a mi hija mas lejos de mi... odio esa sensación... como si no tuviéramos nada que ver la una con la otra, cuando hace tan solo tres años eramos las mejores amigas, confidentes... Compañeras._

David mira el teléfono y su expresión cambia - ¿Quien llama a estas horas? - Susurra Mary Margareth mientras vuelve de dejar a Neal dormido en su cuna.

\- Es Henry... - No espera respuesta de su mujer y se apresura a contestar - Henry ¿que ocurre? - Dice raudo con el auricular junto a su rostro.

_Comienzan ha hablar y veo preocupación en el rostro de mi marido... Estoy aterrada cuando se levanta de un impulso y camina por el salón nervioso... no le pregunto, pues quiero que acaben pronto de hablar para que me explique... Mientras el hace preguntas cada vez mas en alto, siento como cada vez lo oigo menos... Hasta que mi mente se bloquea y ya no oigo nada... las preguntas que el hace son suficientes para comenzar a entender... y sé que algo ha sucedido con mi hija, que algo a pasado en la comisaría y que está herida..._

\- Esta bien... mantenedme informado - Cuelga ya mas tranquilo y mira a su esposa mientras suspira. - Tranquila... esta bien - Dice comprendiendo con una mirada, todas y cada una de las preocupaciones de su mujer.

Suspira mas aliviada y frunce el ceño... - Solo contéstame a una pregunta... - dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - ¿Regina a tenido algo que ver... ? - pregunta sin mirarle a los ojos apretando los labios.

\- Si... - David posa sus dos manos en los hombros de Mary Margareth mientras esta le mira a los ojos abiertos con fuerza. La rabia empieza a subir por ellos...

_No se cuantos segundos han pasado desde que David está abrazando mi cuerpo con sus grandes brazos... no se cuantos segundos han pasado desde que comencé a llorar sobre su hombro... no se cuantos segundos han pasado para que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajen bajo caricias sobre mi espalda... Pero en momentos como este soy tan feliz... se que son en estos momentos cuando sale a flote la niña que hay en mi... Mi corazón de niña late fuerte pero despacio... con vida y con calma... Tengo la certeza de que mi hija y yo si que tenemos mucho que ver la una con la otra... y no es la primera vez que sucede algo así pero siempre acabo olvidando... Ya no mas, voy a atesorar esto para el futuro... Y no se cuantos segundos han pasado desde que mi esposo me había regalado la esperanza de un sueño olvidado... De volver a ver de nuevo la mujer que un día admiré... y todo eso con unas pocas palabras llenas de ternura... "Si... Regina la ha salvado..."_

* * *

_Me tumbo recogiendo un poco mis piernas, del lado que tengo libre de heridas... Es mi lado derecho el que está notablemente mas magullado, por eso desde esta posición, veo entre las cortinas la serenidad de la Luna. Agradezco la calma que me trae poder mirar el cielo de esta noche, que me parece mas acogedor que nunca... con mi mano izquierda sujeto la tela que cubre el corte en mi cadera derecha... y con la otra mano, subo para cubrirme el cuerpo... aunque siento el calor de la calefacción, siento mi cuerpo helado._

_Oigo la puerta abrirse en silencio... sé que es ella aunque no la acompañen el sonido tan característico de sus tacones contra el piso... prefiero no girarme mientras intento respirar con normalidad... no quiero que se compadezca mas de mi... Cierra la puerta una vez en la habitación y detiene sus pasos al pie de la cama, en lo que... imagino... estará acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad... Se acerca por el lado de la cama en el que estoy tumbada y veo como deja una taza humeante sobre la mesita junto con dos pequeñas pastillas blancas... No puedo evitar enternecerme ante ese simple gesto... está en todo esta mujer... cuando retira sus manos de la mesita, noto como me mira y se inclina hacia mi... intento mirarla a los ojos pero me traiciona lo que antes creía que era mi aliada. La luz de la Luna hace que solo pueda ver su silueta... tras de ella las cortinas entreabiertas y la Luna negándome la oportunidad de poder observarla._

_Si hace tan solo una hora alguien me hubiese explicado esta situación... la silueta de Regina, enmarcada por la luz de la Luna, inclinándose sobre mi... mi piel se habría erizado tan solo de imaginar una situación tan perturbadora con la que fuese la Reina Malvada... Como si de una pesadilla se tratase... Pero la realidad que existe en este momento, se podría comparar con el mas dulce de los sueños. Acerca su mano asta la tela que cubre mi cuerpo y cuando la toca se detiene... y se que me observa como pidiendo permiso..._

\- Déjame curarte, Swan... -

_No es una orden, y no hay frialdad en sus palabras... es mas bien un ruego a la que yo acepto en silencio y relajo el agarre de la sabana para que ella la retire... y la retira con calma hasta la altura de mis muslos... agradezco que sea tan cuidadosa. Toca mi hombro sin decir nada, y entiendo que quiere que me tumbe boca arriba... mi respiración se vuelve inestable al sentirme tan vulnerable y suelto la tela que cubre mi herida... subo el brazo para cubrir mis ojos... no me siento bien... imágenes de esta noche recorren mi mente y no quiero empezar a llorar de nuevo... siento que se sienta a mi lado en el borde de la cama mientras su mano retira con cuidado el trozo de ropa ensangrentado..._

\- ¡Mmh...! - Murmura Emma apretando los labios. Clava su ante brazo contra sus ojos como si tratase así de aguantar el dolor.

\- Ssshhh... enseguida pasará - Dice Regina en un susurro posando la palma de su mano, con cuidado sobre la herida. La magia empieza ha hacer su trabajo curando la herida mas honda.

La sheriff traga con dificultad - Regina... - Respira agitada mientras sigue ocultando sus ojos bajo su brazo. - ¿Como lo has... ? - Se detiene y contiene el aire al sentir la mano de Regina acariciar la zona recién curada, como comprobando que no quedase ninguna señal. - ¿Como lo has sabido? - Pregunta al sentir que retira su mano.

\- Te enterarás solo si te portas bien - dijo cruzando las piernas y apoyando ambos brazos sobre su rodilla.

_Vale, no esperaba una contestación así.. taan... condescendiente... me molesta el tono que ha usado... no soy ninguna cría y ahora me siento mas pequeña que nunca... separo mi brazo para mirarla... y si hace un momento estaba molesta... ya lo he olvidado, pues así sentada, con la cabeza ladeada mirándome... me desarma mas incluso de lo que ya estoy. A esta altura, la Luna me ha dado una tregua y puedo ver su rostro por primera vez desde que a vuelto a la habitación. Tiene una expresión relajada, sus ojos entrecerrados con una mirada dulce y cautivadora. Estaría perdiéndome en sus ojos si no hubiese mirado su sonrisa ladeada... ¡mierda! acabo de perderme mirando sus labios y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa... solo que mi sonrisa comparada con la suya... Dios debo tener cara de imbécil total ahora mismo... Agradezco que no haya encendido las luces, al menos así no podrá ver el notable rubor que hay sobre mis mejillas. "Así mejor" me dice mientras vuelve a acercarse a mi... ¿eso quería? ¿que la mirase? ¿o que me relajara?... No se como lo has interpretado, bonita, pero estoy muy lejos de relajarme..._

_Baja su mirada y la sigo... y creo que hasta ahora no he sido plenamente consciente de la situación: Estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba... en su habitación a oscuras... tumbada en su cama... ¡JO-DER!... Estoo... Vale, no se que pensar... Piensa, Swan, piensa... ¿Que hago?... creo que Regina acaba de leer mis pensamientos porque se detiene y me mira a los ojos..._

\- Tranquila, no muerdo - Dice divertida. - A menos que me den motivos, claro... - Le sonríe mientras posa sus manos sobre el abdomen arañado.

_¡Tierra trágame! levanto ambos brazos para cubrir mi cara con las dos manos mientras suelto un fuerte gruñido... y Regina ríe pero cesa enseguida... sé que se acaba de aguantar la risa y lo agradezco... pero no puedo dejar el marcador así... bastante humillación siento en este momento._

\- No, no... no te contengas, ¡riete, riete...! - Murmura Emma sin levantar las manos de su rostro. La ex alcaldesa no se contiene y vuelve a reír ante las palabras de la sheriff. - ¡Auch...! - La rubia retira un poco sus manos y pasa su lengua por la herida de su labio.

\- Estate quieta! - Dice entre risas mientras pone su atención en una herida de su hombro derecho... - Si no, te dejaré a medias... - Emma mira a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos, creándose un incómodo silencio. - Vale, no ha sonado del todo bien... - Ambas comienzan a reír cómplices. Regina se acerca para curar la última herida de la rubia.

\- Mmmh... - Un gemido escapa de los labios de Emma cuando siente las manos de la morena sujetando su rostro. - Gra... - Deja de hablar para centrar su atención en los ojos de Regina y en sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_Que sensación... se acaba de congelar el tiempo mientras siento como su magia cura mi labio abierto. Miro sus ojos y estos están concentrados en mis labios... Noto como ya no palpita la herida que hace un momento escocía horrores... y se que ahora mismo no soy capaz de articular palabra. Intento contenerme pero no puedo... cierro los ojos y beso su pulgar como queriendo darle las gracias... cubro con mi mano el dorso de la suya... no se ni porque lo hago, pero no quiero que se retire, sé que no quiero que termine este momento... Abro los ojos y ya no sonríe como antes... ¿acaba de suspirar? si, lo a hecho, aunque sé que también se a contenido... mi otra mano se está moviendo por propia voluntad y cuando me doy cuenta de ello, estoy acariciando su mejilla... respiro con dificultad cuando la sujeto de la nunca y la empujo hacia mi... lo necesito... y ruego con la mirada... ni siquiera se que decir... Me sonríe de nuevo con ternura y es ella quien cierra el espacio que hay entre las dos dejándome un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios. "Mmh!" no e podido evitarlo... tampoco puedo evitar que mi corazón de desboque cuando siento que sonríe aún sobre mi piel._

\- Deberías descansar... - Dice Regina mientras comienza a separarse.

\- Pero antes quiero mi beso de buenas noches... - Dice la Rubia acercándose de nuevo pero esta vez para dejar sus labios sobre los de la morena...

Continuará...

* * *

**Si, lo sé... poco a poco... pero adoro las sutilezas ;)**

**Opiniones!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, después de un día de relax, aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo! Antes que nada agradecer a los que seguís el relato y sobretodo pedir disculpas... si, me conozco... soy una intrigante de mieeer... ejem! no lo puedo evitar xD**

**He de decir que los engranajes ya están en marcha y poco a poco la historia tomará un aire mas tenso, de mas suspense e intrigaaa! o al menos esa es mi intención :P después de las primeras impresiones de los protagonistas y entender lo que cada uno piensa y siente... voy a ir dando mazazos y quien esté un poco atento, se dará cuenta de lo que se puede entender entre líneas...**

**No os entretengo mas! Saludos!**

* * *

_¿Que... Que? No, no, no... Está oscuro, está oscuro... es oscuro... ¿¡Que!? ¿Emma...? El cocodrilo... el cocodrilo... Lo siento... lo sien... ¡Bruja! es mas fuerte que yo... es mas fuerte... Swan, perdóname... no quise, no quise, no quise..._

\- Demasiado tarde -

_¿Que? no, no... ¿Tarde? es tarde... lo haría... no, lo he... ¡Cocodrilo...! Sal de mi, sal de mi cabeza... ¿Donde estas...? ¿Aquí? ¿Allí? Donde... ¿Donde estoy...?_

\- En todas partes... en ningún sitio... ¡JIJIJIJI...! - La risa chirriante se pierde en un eco infinito.

_No, no... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ¡No me dejes...! Estoy solo... estoy solo, estoy solo..._

* * *

_Es mi reflejo el que veo en sus ojos... en su dolor y en su sufrimiento... No le ha sido fácil, como no lo ha sido para mi... Ella vino para arrebatarme todo y yo sin embargo, todo se lo entrego, aunque haya intentado impedirlo... todo lo tiene cuando no debería dejar que sea así. El destino la puso para ser mi némesis, el lado opuesto, noche y día, blanco y negro... El yin de mi Yang._

_Pero no hay luz sin oscuridad... La noche siempre da paso al amanecer... Imanes que chocan inevitablemente. Como la materia y la anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como destruirlo..._

_Y no se lo he podido negar... algo así... totalmente impropio de mi... ay madre, si me vieras... Siendo débil, dejándome llevar... accediendo a un consuelo... una caricia y un simple beso... y regalando una sonrisa ligada a un inocente gesto, que no he podido evitar, cuando su cuerpo la traiciona y me obsequia con esa muestra de frustración y placer..._

\- Deberías descansar... - Dice Regina mientras comienza a separarse.

\- Pero antes quiero mi beso de buenas noches... - Dice la rubia acercándose de nuevo pero esta vez para dejar sus labios sobre los de la morena...

_Y ahí estoy de nuevo accediendo... me arrastra y no opongo resistencia... y creía ser yo la que llevaba el control de la situación, pero no es así... Y si, madre... me siento débil. Siento ser yo la que ahora necesita ese consuelo... Por que me doy cuenta de que soy una mujer derrotada... Vacía... Y es por eso que me dejo besar. Agarra suavemente con su boca mi labio inferior mientras cierro los ojos... No... después de todas las veces que me he adentrado hasta lo mas hondo, no he muerto por dentro, ahora me doy cuenta...: El estomago se me encoge cuando sus labios acarician los míos con extrema lentitud... El corazón se me dispara cuando la siento respirar con dificultad... y mi cabeza me da vueltas... cuando sus uñas surcan desde la piel de la nuca, hasta entrelazarse con mi pelo..._

TOC TOC* - ¿Mamá...? - La décima de segundo que tardan en reaccionar es suficiente para darse cuenta de la situación... actual. - ¿Má esta bien? - Regina se separa rápidamente poniéndose en pié.

\- ¡Si, cariño espera un segundo... ! - Regina desde dentro, respirando con dificultad. - Debería dejarte algo... de ropa... - Susurra nerviosa sin mirar a su interlocutor

_¿Que mierda pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuando accedo yo?... Joder... agradezco a Henry su oportunismo... No me lo puedo creer... una cosa es consolarla, pero... ¿esto? no, no, no... No quiero ni mirarla... no puedo... abro mi armario no sin antes encender la luz... Ese ha sido el fallo... la luz! seguro que no hubiéramos creado esta "burbuja" si no hubiéramos estado a oscuras... cojo dos cambios de ropa... uno para ella y otro para mi... todavía llevo la camiseta manchada con sangre... Me doy la vuelta y no puedo evitar mirarla con la luz encendida... está sentada al borde, cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos... respirando con dificultad mientras mira al suelo... Joder... si es que así no se puede... Me ha venido de golpe todo lo sucedido esta noche y soy incapaz de estar molesta con ella... Al menos no hoy... así que me obligo a mi misma a relajarme y volver a tomar el control..._

\- Ten - Regina pone sobre sus rodillas la ropa y coge la taza y las medicinas - Tomate esto... -

Emma coge las pastillas con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo sigue cubriéndose. - Gracias... - Levanta la cabeza sonriendo con una expresión triste. Coge la infusión para poder tragar las medicinas...

\- Utiliza mi baño, ponte presentable para tu hijo... no querrás que te vea así. - Dice suavemente cuando Emma le tiende la taza vacía.

\- Regina, yo... no quería incomodarte... - El rubor de la rubia es obvio y desvía la mirada.

\- Usted siempre tan oportuna, Swan - Dice con fingida seriedad mientras le sonríe de lado y arquea una ceja. - No te preocupes... mañana es otro día... y ahora, levanta. - La coge del brazo con suavidad y la acompaña a la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Me está ofreciendo una tregua, alcaldesa? - Se gira bajo el marco de la puerta del baño y la mira sonriendo.

\- EX alcaldesa... - Dice tendiéndole una toalla. - Si siguiera siendo alcaldesa, no llevaría estas pintas - Una mueca de fastidio se le dibuja en la cara mientras se cruza de brazos. - Estas pintas son inadmisibles... - Se gira para alejarse del baño

\- A mi me gusta... - Regina se gira ojiplática para poder ver una Emma sonriente y cuando esta le guiña un ojo, cierra la puerta del baño lentamente.

_Ay señor..._

* * *

_Cuando subo a mi camioneta, me tomo unos segundos antes de arrancar el motor... Las palabras de Snow resuenan en mi cabeza como un disco rayado... "Sé que siguen ahí... y las voy a recuperar..." me dijo cuando al fin pude hacer que se relajara... En ese momento no comprendía del todo... ¿habré oído mal...? ¿o mi mujer se ha expresado incorrectamente? Entiendo sus inseguridades con Emma... siempre a sido difícil acercarse a nuestra hija y mas ahora con el pequeño Neal... no entiendo porqué este hecho unirán a madre e hija... Por otro lado, se a referido en plural... Se refiere a... ¿Regina? antes no me entraba en la cabeza pero cuando arranco el motor es estando convencido de que si se trata también de ella._

_Llego a la comisaría y aparto el coche al lado del de Emma. Antes de entrar levanto la cabeza para mirar por las ventanas... las luces siguen encendidas pero no consigo ver el interior, no parece nada raro... No quiero pensar que tipo de "escenario del crimen" me voy a encontrar... Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que es. Henry no me ha dado mucha información y solo se la información que proviene de Regina. Emma a sufrido un ataque en comisaría... o lo que es lo mismo... Alguien se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a mi hija... ¡y con mi familia nadie se mete!_

_Camino por el pasillo que lleva al despacho y lo primero que veo es la puerta destrozada e iluminada por la luz de la habitación... acelero mis pasos temiéndome encontrar una situación espelu..._

\- ¡WOW! - David resbala violentamente haciéndole caer de espaldas contra el suelo. - ¡AAHH... Mmmhhp! -

_Hooostia... terrible... Dios! no puedo respirar... aaammm... JODER! eso a dolido... menos mal que nadie me ha visto... me siento muy ridículo tumbado en el suelo helado boca arriba... me giro mientras me masajeo la parte baja de la espalda... esto... va a doler días... un momento... el suelo helado!?_

\- ¡Que cojones...! - Se levanta de un brinco y mira confuso la capa de hielo que hay formada en el suelo del pasillo. - mierda... - dirigiéndose hacia adentro con cuidado de no resbalar de nuevo.

_Madre... mía... no puedo pensar otra cosa mas elocuente cuando veo todo el despacho cubierto de hielo... Comprendo por que Regina ha dado una información tan escueta... a saber que a sucedido... pero empiezo a tener algún sospechoso... miro las ventanas... no se ve el exterior debido a la opacidad del hielo que cubre los vidrios... quizás si no hubiera estado tan cansado, al ver las ventanas desde el parking, me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal... ¿andaba mal? me traicionan mis propios pensamientos, burlándose de mi caída? Definitivamente no es mi día._

_Me acerco con cuidado al escritorio y comienzo a recoger las cosas de Emma, su chaqueta en el suelo cruje por la fina capa de hielo que hay formada sobre ella... lástima... esto no es bueno para el cuero... recojo su teléfono... que, o esta apagado, o no funciona... sus llaves... no encuentro nada mas que deba llevarle mientras miro el desastre que hay sobre el escritorio y en el suelo... del lapicero solo puedo ver el cubilete en el suelo, su taza esta rota a mis pies, con una capa fina de café congelado... papeles, un archivador... todo desperdigado... aparte de eso, los cuadros rotos en el suelo y la puerta, no encuentro otros signos de lucha... sin contar tal cantidad de hielo... no hay huellas visibles a simple vista... ni restos de sangre u otros signos de violencia... nada._

_Ahora aquí no puedo hacer nada útil, así que mejor vuelvo por la mañana, no sin antes pasar por casa de Regina... Tengo que ver a mi hija... decido llamar a Leroy. Necesito que alguien me ayude con todo este desastre..._

* * *

_Apoyo mis dos manos a ambos lados del lavabo... y cuando levanto la vista veo mi reflejo en el espejo... las bolsas oscuras bajo mis ojos empiezan a ser notables después de un día tan largo... pero mis mejillas sonrosadas están llenas de vida, como si fuera un adolescente... ¿Que es lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Como me he atrevido ha hacer algo así... ? levanto mi mano derecha y rozo mis labios con la punta de los dedos... lentamente... mientras me miro al espejo para intentar descifrar mi propia reacción ante este gesto... Y ya se como me he atrevido... Estaba siendo dulce y cuidadosa... como nunca antes... sus maneras atendiendo cada una de mis heridas... su sonrisa y su mirada tranquilizadora... y ese beso que me ha dado... como si perdida en el desierto encontrara un oasis y no se me permitiera beber de el... por eso la besé... necesitaba de esa agua dulce de su boca... saciar mi sed después de morir en el desierto..._

_Pero ahora me siento sucia... miro mis manos y veo que aun conservo el brazalete al rededor de mi muñeca izquierda... Ahora recuerdo vivamente que minutos atrás era Killian quien mordía mis labios... quien me arañaba con su garfio... quien dejaba su rastro por mi cuerpo... Es ahora cuando veo mis ojos rojos y húmedos... me siento mal de nuevo... la he besado después de lo ocurrido en la comisaria... y ella solo me a correspondido... Necesito una ducha..._

_Hacer el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo, está siendo una sensación liberadora... no soy capaz de pensar en nada... hasta que el olor de el gel de ducha invade cada rincón. Mierda, es su baño... es su olor... Joder, que bien huele... No se cuanto tiempo llevo en la ducha pero decido que es hora de salir... Necesito hablarle... o mas bien necesito que me hable, que me haga saber de nuevo que todo está bien y que no me preocupe... que esa tregua sigue en pié._

_Después de vestirme todo lo rápido que puedo, abro la puerta del baño y es Henry quien está en la habitación. Sentado con sus manos sujetando su cabeza... y me doy cuenta de que han cambiado las sabanas y la habitación vuelve a estar impecable..._

\- ¡MAMÁ! - Se pone en pié y corre hasta abrazar a Emma. - No volváis a asustarme así... - Dice apretándola contra si mismo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

\- perdóname, chico... - Lo rodea con sus brazos y acaricia su espalda - No te preocupes, ya está todo bien... -

\- ¿Queréis dejar de decirme eso... ? - Se separa para mirarla a los ojos. - Algo grave a tenido que pasar para que mamá te trate así... - La sheriff arquea las cejas sorprendida. - Pero me ha hecho prometer que por ahora no te atosiga con preguntas... si no, no me dejaba pasar la noche contigo. - Dice mas tranquilo agachando su cabeza...

\- _Joder... gracias Regina..._ \- Abraza de nuevo a su hijo. - Gracias Henry... la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y lo único que me pide el cuerpo es dormir... _mentira... ahora soy incapaz_. - Dice de forma dulce para calmar al joven. - Y... ¿tu madre... ? - pregunta con algo de temor.

\- En su despacho... me ha dicho que pasemos la noche aquí y que te haga compañía. - Contesta con una sonrisa triste. - Dice que es mejor que ahora olvidemos lo sucedido y que intentásemos descansar... - Obliga a su madre a sentarse en la cama.

_De verdad necesitaba verla... pero Henry dice que cuando su madre es tajante es mejor no llevarle la contraría... eso lo sé... pero he querido insistir para hablar con ella y la respuesta de mi chico me lo ha dejado claro "No metas la pata, Má... Prefiero alargar esta situación entre mis madres y que os llevéis bien..." Y que razón tiene! Siempre que me he empeñado en tratar con Regina, la he jodido pero bien... Así que por una vez haré caso a mi joven príncipe, que parece estar cumpliendo con su palabra y estar mediando entre nosotras._

_Me explica como ha ido con Marian... como Rolan la despertó... Le felicito por su empeño... es todo un héroe, pero al abrazarle el hace una mueca de disgusto. Me cuenta la rápida salida de su madre, la conversación que tuvieron... JODER! me siento fatal... Regina tiene razón... yo fui una inconsciente... pero mi inconsciencia terminó después de sacar a Marian de los calabozos de la Reina Malvada... solo podía pensar... ¿y si esta mujer levanta todo el bosque encantado y plantan cara a la Reina? ¿y si esta mujer hubiese interferido entre mis padres? ¿y si se hubieran desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos que hubiesen impedido que la Reina Malvada lanzase la maldición?... Henry no hubiese nacido... No seria la persona que soy hoy en día... y no hubiese coincidido en el tiempo con Regina... Por que... ¿cuantos años me saca? Sé que es unos siete años aproximadamente mayor que mi madre... pero no quiero parar a pensar en eso... porque pienso en que ella a sido plenamente consciente los 28 años que duró la maldición... y me aterra cuando imagino que la que estaba realmente maldita fue ella misma..._

_Por eso no pude dejar a Marian en el pasado... y cargo las consecuencias... lo noto en mi pecho... Me duele cuando Henry me relata el dolor de su madre esta misma tarde... Como tubo que devolver el corazón de Marian a su cuerpo... Menudo gilipollas... ¿que prisa tenia? ¿por que ni siquiera lo intentó hacer el mismo? Prefiero no pensar mas en eso... creo que las pastillas están haciendo efecto... y mis parpados se cierran... siento que es mi hijo... el que cubre mi cuerpo con la ropa de cama... se tumba a mi lado... y lo último que veo tras mis parpados cerrados... lo último que siento sobre mi piel... es el recuerdo de un beso robado..._

* * *

_Cuando suena mi teléfono a estas horas no suelo extrañarme... no hasta que veo que es mi mas antigua amiga la que me llama ya bien entrada la noche. Dentro de lo que cabe, hoy a sido un día bastante normal para mi... incluyendo la conversación que tuve con Emma esta mañana. Me gusta hacerle enfadar aunque eso me cueste la propina y una reprimenda de mi abuela... mereció la pena. Pero en la "normalidad" de mi día, no entraba una llamada de una Snow taquicárdica perdida, hablando apresuradamente... no entiendo nada de lo que me esta diciendo..._

\- Vale, vale ¡YA! corta la verborrea Snow! no estoy entendiendo nada... - Dice una nerviosa Ruby con el auricular pegado al rostro. - ¿Que demonios pasa? habla con calma si quieres que me entere de algo... - tranquiliza a su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Han herido a Emma en comisaría... - Contundente Snow, - Ahora está con Regina... Ruby... la ha salvado... - Su voz se rompe al final de la frase y comienza a sollozar.

\- Oh, Snow, tranquila... Eso es bueno... - Titubea sin saber que decir para que su amiga cese el llanto. - Almenos no la intenta borrar del mapa como antaño... - Bromea para relajar la situación.

_"- Y dime, ¿ya te a perdonado? -" "- ¿Que? No!... o si... yo que se... almenos no me a matado...-" Quien me iba a decir... Esta mañana Emma agradecía sin decirlo, que Regina no hubiese hecho nada contra ella y ahora era esta quien salvaba a la sheriff._

\- Me aterraba pensar que era Regina quien hubiese hecho daño a mi hija... - Dice Snow serenandose. - Y ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados... es todo tan contradictorio... - Vuelve a sollozar.

\- No te preocupes... Sabes lo decidida que es Regina y si la ha salvado, no le hará daño... - Ruby habla de manera dulce consolando a su amiga. - Además, está Henry... - Sentencia como si esas palabras fueran suficientes para convencer a su amiga de que no tiene de que preocuparse.

_"- Henry dice que intentará mediar entre nosotras -" "- Tu héroe -" "- Ni que lo digas... -" No puedo evitar sonreír ante esta pequeña revelación... Seguro que el chico hará muy bien su papel... al fin y al cabo se trata de sus madres... y este hecho facilita su pequeña misión para con ellas. _

Suspira Snow contra el teléfono haciendo entender a Ruby que se está calmando. - David ha ido a comisaría, no sabemos que ha ocurrido y hay trabajo que hacer... - Dice mas calmada... - Ruby... podrías...? -

\- Ni falta que lo pidas. - Corta a su amiga sabiendo cual era su petición. - Mira la noche... hoy estoy de guardia, nena. - Dice riendo. - Daré una vuelta y pasaré a ver como está la situación, de acuerdo? -

\- Gracias... - Sincera Snow, vuelve a suspirar aliviada. - Me siento muy impotente... no puedo hacer nada ahora mismo... -

\- De lo que tienes que preocuparte es de descansar todo lo que puedas y por la mañana veremos que pasos debemos dar. Déjanos la noche a nosotros. - Finaliza Ruby dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Llámame con lo que sea, por favor... y de nuevo... Gracias. - Terminan la llamada despidiéndose cariñosamente.

_Miro la Luna... No se si hoy tiene un brillo especial o son las circunstancias lo que hace que la vea diferente... supongo que esta noche la necesito mas que ninguna otra... Mi forma de loba ayudará mas que mi forma humana y pondré más atención a lo que me rodea de lo que hago normalmente estas noches de Luna llena. Algo me preocupa... La poca información que tengo de lo sucedido no me tranquiliza... y conozco a Regina desde hace mucho. No evitaría dar explicaciones a menos que el hecho sea perturbador cuanto menos... _

_Mientras medito en mi forma de loba, corro por las calles en dirección a la central... Buscaré a David, necesito mas información..._

* * *

_Solo... no, aquí... No me avisastes... No quise, no quise... ¿Que...? ¿Ahora que... ? Esta oscuro, esta oscuro... No puedo salir... ¿Quiero... ? no, no, no... no quiero verme... ¿y la sangre... ? mi sangre... mi sangre... hace frío..._

\- ¿Es tu sangre la que ensucia tus manos, pirata? -

_¡Mi sangre! no no... no es mía... Emma... ¿Donde... donde estás?... no me dejes... lo siento... ¿Fuí yo...? si... no... ¿Quien eras... ? ¿Vas a torturarme... ? yo no fui... yo no... ya no..._

\- Siempre habrá oscuridad para ti -

_Ya no... ya no... ya no... No soy un asesino... ya no... ¿Te hice daño, cocodrilo...? ¿Me lo harás tu...? si... de tu mano... de la mia... de mi mano..._

\- No es de mi de quien debes temer... - Rumpelstiltskin susurra oculto en la oscuridad. - La Reina será quien ponga fin a tu sufrimiento... JIJIJIJIIJI! - Su conocida risa se pierde dentro del alma atormentada del Capitán

_¿¡Que!? ¡La bruja...! no... es mas fuerte que yo... ¿Podrá...? no podré... no podré... Es como yo?... no... ¿es como tu, cocodrilo...? me la ha robado... la muerte... mi muerte no es problema... ¿me matará...? ¿Como...? vas a torturarme... mi sangre... mi sangre... ¿Será suficiente...? ¿Cuando... ? ¿Vendrá a mi... ? no... iré yo... iré... Emma... no quise... no quise... ¿quien lo hizo...?_

\- Todo a su debido tiempo... pirata... -

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Os mata un poquito mas la intriga... ? no me matéis aún! Me encanta darle un toque oscuro y de suspense... Me gusta que planteeis vuestras dudas y suposiciones de lo que vaya a venir a continuación... aunque de momento aviso de que creo que aún estaréis lejos de comprender o intuir por donde irán los tiros jejeje!**

**Gracias a todos por leer! en breve massss!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capítulo! No prometo actualizar diariamente siempre, espero que lo tengaís en cuenta... aunque haré todo lo posible ;)**

**Y aquí vamos a ir quitando alguna capa a algún misterio, pero es posible que aparezcan otros, ñeñeñeñe!**

**Saludos! ^^**

_La larga ducha que tomo es reconfortante cuanto menos, liberadora... Me siento mucho mas ligera cuando salgo de ella. Mi cerebro necesitaba un respiro después de las últimas horas, y ahora aquí de pie en el pasillo, me debato entre volver a la realidad o dejar que mi cuerpo siga liviano, levitando relajado..._

_Pero no... no sé si será masoquismo puro o una enfermiza necesidad de cerciorarme de que todo a sido mas real de lo que quiero pensar. Así que me planto frente a la puerta de mi habitación y giro con sumo cuidado el picaporte. Abro la puerta y me adentro en silencio... Vale... no estaba preparada para algo así... no me lo esperaba... pero he de reconocer que... en fin, bonita estampa... la luz que entra sutilmente por las cortinas me dejan ver a Emma dormida rodeando con sus brazos a Henry... Ambos parecen dormir como si nada malo hubiese sucedido, relajados y felices... Me enternece... y a la vez me molesta... Ahora lo noto... Me da cierta patadita en cierto sitio que ni en pensamientos pienso nombrar... joder! para que negarlo... estoy celosa... ¿celosa...? y tanto! me corroe por dentro contra mas pasan los segundos en los que estoy al pié de la cama observando! por que... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que MI hijo no duerme así conmigo? Evidentemente se trata de eso! Y vale, entiendo que ya es mayor para venir corriendo a mi habitación para meterse acurrucado bajo mis sabanas en una noche de tormenta... Pero no deja de ser doloroso... Y ahí estoy otra vez dándoselo todo sin oponer resistencia... Aunque fuese yo la que le dijo a Henry que acompañase esta noche a Emma... Pero era necesario también darle mi cuarto, mi cama, mi baño, mi ropa, mis cuidados, mis atenciones... ? ARG! No lo aguanto..._

_Salgo en el mismo silencio en el que entré en la habitación y me apresuro en bajar las escaleras... necesito una copa... es lo que cojo después de agarrar una botella de mi mejor sidra... Me sirvo una copa aun en la cocina y antes de llegar al sillón ya descubro el fondo del vaso... me serviré otra... no me importa terminar esta botella en tiempo record... necesito adormecer mis sentidos. A sido un día demasiado largo para... mira, mi teléfono... desde antes de la cena que lo tenia en la mesita del salón... y tengo varias llamadas perdidas... Snow, Snow, David, Snow de nuevo... Que plasta... ¿Ruby...? también me a llamado y a sido la mas reciente... Ahora que pienso, ya estará al tanto... Al menos de la escueta explicación que le hice a Henry... y como ayudantes de la sheriff, ya estarán investigando en comisaría para obtener mas respuestas..._

_El Breve sonido del cláxon de un coche me sobresalta... ¿Visitas? mierda de día... me dirijo a la puerta de entrada para recibir a la indeseable visita o mas bien, para deshacerme de ella... pero en cuanto abro la puerta se seguro que no me voy a deshacer con facilidad: Desencantador desciende de su camioneta acompañado de la loba que porta una bolsa de papel..._

\- No son horas muy apropiadas para hacer visitas... - Regina habla desde el umbral de la puerta mientras los recién llegados se aproximan a ella. - Pero supongo que la ocasión lo merece - Fuerza una sonrisa y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos sin detenerse.

\- Regina... ¿Y Emma...? ¿está...? - David es el primero en hablar mientras se gira para ver como la ex alcaldesa cierra la puerta sin dedicarle una mirada.

\- Está bien, dormida plácidamente sana y salva. - Contesta con un deje de desdén mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- Hemos traído las pertenencias de Emma que quedaban en comisaria - Ruby miraba fijamente a la otra mujer mientras depositaba la bolsa junto a la pared. - Comprenderás que teníamos que comenzar una investigación... - La mirada de la loba se entrecierra mientras endurece el gesto escrutando la reacción de Regina.

_¡Evidentemente! ¡Es vuestro trabajo! lo pienso pero no lo he dicho... no por que no deba... si no porque no comprendo muy bien el tono que usa la señorita Lucas... Algo intenta decirme sin decirlo... Su mirada comparada con la de David son como la noche y el día: Mientras el me mira con preocupación... y hasta diría... con algo de devoción... ella sin embargo me mira como si yo fuera culpable de algo... no se si la interpreto del todo bien..._

\- Regina... necesito saber que ha pasado... - David habla con notable nerviosismo - Necesito que me aclares que sucedió en la comisaría para que acabase en ese estado. - finaliza esperando contestación

\- No se lo que ha pasado y sobretodo no se como... solo he sacado a tu HIJA de allí - Contesta con una evidente molestia. - Y si quieres saber mas, vas a tener que esperar a mañana para poder hablar con Emma... también tengo cierta curiosidad... -

\- ¿Quieres decir que no habeis hablado de lo sucedido? - Ruby se cruza de brazos mirando seriamente a la morena.

_\- ¿Que coño pasa con la loba...? _¿Os sorprende que no la presionase para que me hable de algo que la perturba? - se planta frente a la loba intentando descifrar la mirada de esta. - La señorita Swan y yo estamos muy lejos de ser confidentes... suficiente he hecho siendo su niñera... - Su voz se crispa ante la actitud de la otra mujer...

\- ¿Acaso no la vistes? ¿No te cruzastes con ella? - David atrae la atención de Regina con sus preguntas. - Si no es así... ¿Como no has podido ni siquiera preguntarle que coño ha pasado con la Reina de Hielo? - Comienza a enfadarse ante la actitud de su interlocutora

_Vale, vale... tiempo muerto... ¿De que habla el memo...? lo miro en silencio intentando buscar una respuesta que me de tiempo para averi..._

\- Lo que David quiere decir... - Ruby interrumpe dada la tensión creada. - Que es bastante raro... QUE no es muy normal QUE no sepas que sucedió para QUE la comisaría acabase CUBIERTA de HIELO - La loba la miraba con los ojos fuertemente abiertos, lanzando miradas como diciendo que le siguiera la corriente...

_Joder loba... vale ya te pillo... menos mal que es el memo y no otra persona, si no ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo ocultas... necesito tiempo... si Desencantador cree que Emma ha sido atacada por Jack Frost versión femenina... pues que así sea..._

\- Mira... - Regina coge aire para controlar sus nervios. - Ahora no es el momento, esperemos a que Emma esté recuperada y mañana podremos dar respuestas a todas las cuestiones. - separa sus brazos para transmitir algo de tranquilidad.

\- ¿puedo verla... ? - Ruega David

\- ... Está bien... pero en silencio! No quiero que sobresalteis a Henry... - Dice mientras se encamina a las escaleras seguida por los dos visitantes.

_Miro a Ruby que se queda en el pasillo conmigo mientras el memo entra en silencio a mi habitación... Me sigue mirando de esa forma... y le pongo cara de "¿Que pasa...?" mientras subo mis hombros. Ella parece leer en mis ojos mi pregunta cuando alza una mano y se da tres toquecitos en la nariz con un dedo... Dejo de mirarla... ya no necesito nada mas para empezar a comprender...David sale con cuidado de la habitación y cierra la puerta en silencio..._

\- Gracias por todo, Regina... - Dice David cuando se plantan en la entrada de la mansión. - Si no fuera por ti... mi hija... -

\- Deja los sentimentalismos a un lado. No tengo ni ganas ni tiempo de escuchar tu CÁNDIDA verborrea. - Regina agita su mano en el aire como despreciando las palabras del hombre.

\- Gracias. - Repite David con una sonrisa mientras Ruby abre la puerta para marcharse. - Ruby, te acerco? - pregunta cuando cruzan la entrada.

\- Ni hablar! es Luna llena y el cuadrúpedo que llevo dentro necesita estirar las patas. - Se gira para lanzarle una mirada a Regina que se encuentra aún con la puerta abierta. - Buenas noches Regina. -

_Ni contesto... no me molesto... observo como el memo se mete en su camioneta mientras Ruby se encamina en la otra dirección... Su transformación en loba siempre me ha llamado la atención... esa criatura es formidable, aunque nunca se lo reconocería... Ambos toman caminos diferentes y yo me dirijo al salón sin cerrar la puerta... permanezco delante de la mesilla mientras me sirvo mi tercera copa de la noche... Oigo unos pasos cruzar la puerta de entrada cuando bebo mi bebida..._

\- ¿La puerta abierta, Regina? -

-Sabía que no tardarías... Cierra por favor. - Regina no se gira y se encamina al mueble bar. - ¿Le apetece una copa? -

\- No me vendría mal... - Espera hasta que la ex alcaldesa le tienda un vaso lleno.

\- Imagino que es lo que te trae por aquí, pero de todas formas haré la pregunta... - Dice señalando el sofá para invitar a tomar asiento. - Así que dime... ¿Que es lo que quieres? -

\- Sencillo... quiero que me cuentes la verdad. - Ruby tajante mientras bebe de su copa.

\- Contéstame a esto... ¿Que fué lo primero que llamo tu atención? - Pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Pues que, según David, solo habían mujeres en ese escenario... y apesta a testosterona! - Contestó

_Una criatura formidable, sin duda..._

* * *

_Ya lo tengo donde quería... No creí que tardara tanto en sucumbir a sus instintos mas primarios, incluso llegué a pensar que de verdad había cambiado... Pero al fin, un pirata siempre será un pirata... alguien que toma lo que quiere de manera egoísta... a la fuerza... Mi hijo y yo tenemos mucho en común... este pirata... esta rata de mar me arrebató el amor de mi esposa... Incluso intimó con mi hijo en Nunca Jamás... Que me sucediese a mi lo puedo llegar a comprender... pues no me merecía el amor de mi esposa ni el cariño de mi hijo... aunque sea alguien tan bajo y sucio como el Capitán Hook... Pero Bealfire no merece que su memoria y su recuerdo se vean empañadas por alguien así... Esa rata está muy lejos de ocupar el lugar de mi hijo junto a Emma y Henry... no lo voy a consentir..._

_Hice una promesa... Y no pienso faltar a ella... en realidad son dos: Una a mi hijo y otra a Belle... La observo mientras duerme en el sillón... No me siento orgulloso por haber hecho que me esperase tanto rato cuando le dije que volvería enseguida... sin embargo, debía encargarme del pirata... pero no te preocupes amor, no faltaré a mi promesa. No sucumbiré al Oscuro... no tomaré la vida de la sucia rata, ni siquiera hace falta... el universo ya ha confabulado y los días están contados para el Capitán._

_Acaricio su rostro con sumo cuidado para no despertarla... pero ella parece dormir con un ojo abierto y se sobresalta cuando nota mi presencia ante ella. Suspira aliviada después del pequeño susto y me regala una sonrisa llena de amor. Me atrae hasta ella para darme un casto beso... no se si de buenos días o de buenas noches... pero me encanta que sea tan dulce... Me hace olvidar..._

\- ¿Como ha ido... ? Me has tenido preocupada... - Dice con un halo de tristeza

\- Ha sucedido algo, pero quiero que estés tranquila. - Lo dice sabiendo que está lejos de tranquilizarse cuando se sienta a su lado.

\- Explícame - exige rotunda.

_Y le explico... pero evidentemente no todo... le digo que lo que sentí fue la magia de Emma y que algo le había sucedido en comisaria... le pongo la excusa de que me entretuve y llegué tarde, allí no quedaba nadie... y expliqué mi tardanza por que tenía que averiguar que había ocurrido... su rostro palidece cuando le digo que alguien atacó a su amiga. Comprendo su preocupación y la abrazo mientras continuo con mi relato previamente meditado. Le digo que no quise alertar a nadie de que andaba merodeando intentando saber como estaba todo. Comprende enseguida por que no me he dejado ver... pues de mi todo el mundo sospecharía si ando cerca con una Emma herida. También le digo que supe que Regina la tiene sana y salva... que ella ha curado sus heridas y que no corre peligro alguno... Suspira aliviada... y yo solo puedo sonreirle... aunque no me siento orgulloso por mentirle, debo mover mis hilos cuidadosamente si quiero cumplir con mis promesas._

_En el momento en el que nos disponemos para ir a dormir, Belle coge su teléfono... "¿Debería llamar?" Le digo que es tarde y que evidentemente si llamase se sabría de inmediato mi presencia, así que desiste... _

\- Por la mañana seguro que nos ponen al día, pero sobretodo, no digamos nada de lo que sabemos hasta que sepamos quien atacó a Emma. - Dice con suavidad a su esposa.

\- Tienes razón... No estés preocupado... Sé que no harías nada contra la madre de tu nieto - Sonrie Belle mientras se dirigen a la habitación

_Todo lo contrario... si en mi mano está, la Salvadora tendrá lo que la maldición le ha negado... y si en mi mano está... mi nieto tendrá todo lo que la maldición le debe dar..._

* * *

_Siento la luz golpear mi cara y sé que ya es de día... cuando empiezo a sentir todo mi cuerpo, lo noto entumecido... vamos! como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima! Me giro sobre la cama y le doy la espalda a la claridad del día... pero ya no puedo dormir... Las imágenes se me agolpan en mi cabeza y cubro mi cara con mi mano izquierda... al separarla veo el brazalete al rededor de mi muñeca... Con todo, no pude pedirle a Regina que me sacara esto... Regina... enfoco mi vista y ahí esta mi chico durmiendo a pierna suelta... en realidad he dormido como nunca... Entre el efecto de las pastillas, lo agotada que estaba y mi hijo acurrucado entre mis brazos, caí fulminada..._

_Me retiro con cuidado para no despertarlo y miro la hora del reloj de la mesita... Vaya, acaba de amanecer... Tampoco he dormido tanto... Nunca había madrugado tanto sin necesidad de que nada ni nadie me despertase... Camino en silencio para salir de la habitación... tengo que buscar a Regina... Una vez en el pasillo, me dirijo a las escaleras pero me detengo... agudizo mis sentidos para ver si el sonido me da la ubicación de la dueña de la casa... Y es en este momento cuando oigo... ¿Un sollozo... ? si... y una respiración agitada... bajo corriendo las escaleras, apunto estoy de matarme! Tengo las piernas adormecidas y correr no ha sido una gran idea... me agarro a la barandilla cuando estoy bajando los últimos escalones... ¿Esta en el salón... ? Cuando me acerco lo confirmo... y confirmo que esta teniendo una pesadilla..._

_Acurrucada en el sofá... sollozando y gimiendo... diciendo algo que no puedo llegar a comprender... no se lo que debe estar soñando pero no quiero que siga ahí... me acerco con cuidado y me siento en el borde del sofá... entre sus brazos y sus piernas... me inclino un poco y el contacto de mi mano con la piel de su cara húmeda por las lágrimas es electrizante... el bello de mi nuca se eriza y tengo que contener el aliento para no soltar un sonoro gemido que se me atraviesa en la garganta..._

\- Regina... - Acaricia su rostro y le retira el cabello de la frente. - Regina, despierta... estas teniendo una pesadilla... - Coje con su mano libre la muñeca de la morena con suavidad...

\- Mmmh... no... no te vayas... - Busca con su mano sujetar la de Emma y entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza...

\- Todo esta bien, estas soñando... - Regina suspira y abre asustada los ojos al sentir las caricias en su cara. - Tranquila... solo ha sido una pesadilla... _pobrecita...-_ Emma sonríe dulcemente mientras le seca las lágrimas.

\- Pero que... ? - Titubea con los ojos como platos. Se incorpora mirando a la rubia entre asustada y aliviada... - ¿Que hora es...? - dice mientras se da cuenta de que está sujetando con fuerza su mano y la suelta como si se hubiese quemado.

_He tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír ante esta mujer... Sus mejillas se han teñido fuertemente y la vergüenza se ha apoderado de ella al ver como sujetaba mi mano... pero romper ese contacto ha sido de ayuda... frustrante..._

\- Son casi las siete... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta algo preocupada mientras le acaricia el brazo.

\- Si... - Contesta sin mirar a sus ojos. - Anoche vino tu padre y Ruby. - Le dice mientras queda sentada al lado de Emma.

_Me hace una breve explicación de la visita de anoche... Me dice también que solo Ruby está al tanto de la verdad... eso me alivia, no se como afrontar esto... y encima me doy cuenta de que Killian no es mi mayor problema... Regina dice que seguramente todas las personas con sensibilidad mágica, pudieron sentir que algo estaba pasando... Agradezco que ella fuese la primera en llegar, pero... Esa bruja de hielo sigue acosándome! Ayer traté de localizarla toda la tarde... pero solo aparece cuando a ella le da la gana... si la queremos atrapar, debemos ir un paso por delante... y cada vez tengo mas claro de que yo voy a tener que ser el cebo..._

\- Trajeron algo de ropa - Dice dirigiéndose a la cocina, señalando la bolsa del suelo. - Prepararé algo para desayunar... - Sin mirarla, se planta en la cocina.

\- Te ayudaré - Sigue a la morena al interior de la cocina ignorando la bolsa.

\- ¡Ni hablar! no pienso dejar que toques nada... - girándose y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

\- _Al menos me ha mirado, pasito a pasito..._ ¡Vamos! Al menos no desprecies mi compañía... - Dice dedicándole una sonrisa poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- Esta bien, pero te sientas y no molestes! - Le señala el taburete al otro lado de la barra y se gira para empezar a preparar el desayuno. - ¿Café...? - pregunta sin mirarla

\- Por favor... - Ve como se dirige con dos tazas a la cafetera. Mientras espera, Regina se soba la nuca con un claro gesto de dolor. - Has dormido poco, verdad...? - Pregunta con algo de preocupación.

\- Poco y MAL! - Deja molesta una taza con café delante de la rubia y se vuele a la cocina. - Alguien invadió MI cama y para colmo, se me hizo tarde hablando con una criatura de la noche... - Vuelve a tomarse la nuca con su mano mientras estira sus músculos...

_No puedo evitar sentirme como una mierda cuando la veo así, hecha un trapito... con unas ojeras oscuras, con notable cansancio... y encima lo poco que ha dormido lo ha hecho incomoda... Si no estuviéramos en Storybrooke, hoy me la llevaría a un balneario. Se lo ha ganado a pulso... pero la realidad es otra y dudo que tengamos ocasión de disfrutar algo así. Doy un sorbo a mi café... me está poniendo nerviosa... se mueve de aquí para allá y de vez en cuando mira por encima de su hombro. Me lanza miradas por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Hay sonrojo en sus mejillas... ? Si... Claramente está incomoda con mi presencia... vuelve a estirar la espalda pero lo hace con disimulo... Como no queriendo mostrar "debilidad" en mi presencia... se me escapa una sonrisa y menos mal que no me ha visto, apoyo el codo y sujeto mi cabeza con mi mano. ¡La tengo nerviosita! Contra mas me fuerzo por relajarme, más alterada está y no puedo evitar disfrutar esto... Sé que sonrío como una idiota pero no me importa..._

_Bueno, ya! es la cuarta vez que mueve la espalda y se masajea... evidentemente le tiene que doler... y no me contengo mas. Me levanto en silencio y me coloco tras ella... Le sujeto de los hombros para que se detenga... y ella se tensa._

\- ¿Que haces? - Pregunta agitada

\- Tranquila... ¿Donde te duele? - Dice mientras sitúa sus manos en la parte alta de la espalda de la morena. - Si estas tan tensa, no puedo ayudarte... - Masajea con sus pulgares bajo su nuca.

\- ¡No te he pedido... ! Mmmhp... ! - Agacha la cabeza en un acto reflejo mientras Emma continua con su masaje. - Oh, joder... - Suspira relajándose al tacto.

\- ¿No se me da mal, eeh? - Dice divertida acercándose para hablarle al oído. - Y ya con un buen aceitito, te dejaría como nueva. - Ríe breve mientras sus manos descienden poco a poco ejerciendo presión.

\- Mmmh... - Gruñe con la cabeza gacha posando sus manos en la encimera para apoyarse - Debería... cambiar de profesión... señorita Swan... - Se relaja y suspira ruidosamente sintiendo como le masajea la parte baja de la espalda.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido?... _Y tanto que lo era!_ \- Sube sus manos de nuevo a sus hombros y continua... - Ahora es cuando acabo contigo... _uy, como a sonado eso..._\- Pasa sus manos desde los hombros y desciende por sus brazos, pegándose mas al cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Que...? - Emma sujeta sus dos muñecas pero Regina se tensa...

\- Relájate... mira, pon tus manos sobre tus hombros... cruzándolos, así. - Guía sus manos asta cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Confía en mi, te sentirás mejor. - Accede e intenta relajarse cuando Emma pasa sus brazos por encima de los de Regina y los entrelaza... - ahora coge aire y suéltalo despacio... -

\- Swan, no se que coño pretendes pero... Hoooostias! - Emma la eleva del suelo pegándola a su propio cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de la morena se arquee, colocando las vertebras en su sitio con algunos chasquidos y con una sensación reconfortadora.

\- Lenguaje, señorita Mills - suelta una risita. - Mejor, eh? - Le habla en voz baja dada la cercanía sobre su odio. - Al menos ahora no estarás tan dolorida... - La posa delicadamente en el suelo pero no deshace el abrazo...

\- Aha... - Suspira con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia... - ¿Algún secreto mas que deba... conocer? - Suspira y ronronea abriendo los ojos para mirarla ladeando la cabeza.

\- Todos a su debido tiempo,.. _Uf! Soy yo o de repente hace mas calor... ? Se me acaba de grabar a fuego su última frase..._ \- Se miran a los ojos respirando con dificultad sin soltar el abrazo. - Dime que sigue en pié esa tregua... - Ruega y sonríe tímidamente, mientras el rubor se hace cada vez mas notable.

\- ¿Eh...? - Contiene el aliento y queda congelada cuando sus ojos se desvían de los de la rubia asta posarse en sus labios.

_Hay dios... aquí viene otra vez ese impulso... ¿Pero que hago...? Se me distara el corazón y estoy convencida de que puede sentirlo en su espalda... pero no lo puedo evitar... y me acerco hasta quedar a medio centímetro de sus la..._

\- ¿Que haceís...? - Un extrañado Henry pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina...

_¡Mierda...! Piensa, Swan, piensa!..._

\- ¡Chico, ahora! La tengo sujeta! - Emma levanta el cuerpo de la morena contra si y la voltea dejándola frente a su hijo. - ¡Operación cosquillas en marcha! - Esa última frase parece que consigue que el joven olvide la extraña situación y este sonríe malévolo mientras se frota las manos.

\- Wow! Hey...! ¡Suéltame! - Regina patalea sin llegar a tocar el suelo. - ¡Henry, ni se te ocurraaaahh! - Estalla con una carcajada mientras se retuerce entre los brazos de Emma

\- ¡Pararé si prometes que hoy comeremos pizza! - Sigue atacando los costados de su madre, sabiendo donde encontrarle las cosquillas

\- ¡Ni hablar! - consigue soltar sus brazos del agarre de Emma y se escurre hacia abajo para separarse de ella. - Te vas a enterar, pequeño diablo! - Henry arranca a correr hacia el salón rodeando el sofá.

\- Má, ayúdame! - Grita mientras va rodeando el sofá huyendo de Regina que corre tras el.

\- "¡Ni hablar!" - Imita a la morena. - Chico, me cambio de equipo! - Corre también pero para atrapar a su hijo

\- Rodeale Emma! ¡Por allí! - Dice entre risas gesticulando con ambos brazos mientras acorralan a Henry.

_Oh dios... Parecemos una familia unida un domingo por la mañana... Se ha detenido el tiempo... Hemos cambiado de universo o de dimensión... no lo se... Pero no recuerdo compartir algo así... algo tan sencillo... Los oigo reír y río con ellos mientras corremos por el salón... y son sus risas juntas las que ahora se me graban a fuego en lo mas hondo... no recuerdo otro momento tan feliz..._

* * *

_La reina... es la reina... va a acabar conmigo? si... lo hará... me buscará? no... yo la buscaré... Emma... no quise... pero no lo dejaré... no, no... no te llevarán... Esa bruja... es la bruja... Te aparta... no... me dice que no... soy yo... soy yo..._

\- ¿Crees que podrás contra ella, rata? -

_No me arrancará el corazón... no lo arrancará... no, no, no... Lo impediré... no podrá... no quiero... me perdonaras?... he de matarla... no tengo opción... no tengo opción... tengo miedo... tengo frío... estoy solo... ¿lo estaré? ¿Emma?... no me arrancará el corazón... ¿y el tuyo... el tuyo...? no la dejaré... no tomará tu corazón... no arrancará mi corazón..._

\- Oh, por favor! ¿el Capitán esta asustado? JIJIJIJI - Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del pirata. - No temas, pues no te arrancará el corazón... -

_No? no lo hará...? yo lo impediré? si... si... debo hacerlo... me la ha robado... la arrancó de mis brazos... la dañé?... lo siento... lo siento..._

\- Pero te advierto... ese no es motivo para no temer a la Reina! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! - Una risa mas maquiavélica de lo habitual rebota en los oídos de Killian.

_NO! no, no... no quiero temerla... no quiero temerme... Perdóname... lo que hice... lo que haré... perdóname... ya sé lo que he de hacer... Sentir el frío... la oscuridad... esta oscuro... es oscuro... es frío..._

\- Buen chico... -

**Espero que gustase! Graciassss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevooo!**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia! espero que os guste y se os quite un poco el gusanillo!**

**no os entretengo! Saludos!**

_No recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que reí a carcajadas con algo tan... simple... sencillo... Con una normalidad que aplasta mis sentidos. He vuelto a la tierra cuando Henry, entre risas, se le escapa una frase... algo tan inocente, pero algo con lo que en el fondo estoy de acuerdo... "Podría acostumbrarme a esto..." ¡JODER! yo también... He olvidado al resto del mundo. Tras las paredes de mi casa no había nada mas... solo nuestras risas, nuestros juegos... ¿Desde cuando soy tan infantil? Cuando todo cesa y continuamos con nuestro día, una sensación de vacío invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo... Pues nuestra naturaleza, nuestra realidad... Impide que algo tan sencillo como esto, sea una rutina... La culpa de todo la tiene Swan y su cerebro unineuronal..._

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Y eso de la "tregua"? nunca acepté tal cosa... nunca di el si para esa supuesta tregua... y aunque anoche no le impidiese creer que no había tal cosa, eso finalizó en cuanto abrí los ojos... ¿Que se creía? ¿que lloraría en su hombro por tener una pesadilla? Vale que he estado tentada... siempre que bebo de mas tengo extraños sueños y cuando despierto solo deseo llorar. Pero me contuve... No le voy a dar el gusto... anoche ya hice suficiente... _

_Esa era mi intención: Zanjar esa "tregua" por la mañana. Incluso fui grosera en la cocina! Pero allí estaba... sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sonriendo como una imbécil... y contra mas sentía sus ojos en mi nuca, mas recordaba nuestra particular "burbuja" de la pasada noche... ¿era necesario acordarme? Que narices, acordarme... lo llevaba repasando mentalmente desde que abrí los ojos y la vi sonriendo dulcemente... Encima me quedé dormida en el sofá... Debí de acostarme en la habitación de invitados... bueno, no... En realidad tenia pensado torturarme un poquito mas y dormir en la cama de Henry... "Intenta descansar" Me dijo Ruby, cuando la despedí en la puerta... pero no, volví al sofá a terminar la botella de sidra... ni siquiera sé cuando me quedé dormida..._

_Nada de treguas... repasaba en mi interior una y otra vez mientras preparaba el desayuno... repetía mentalmente con tanta intensidad, que no noté su presencia en mi espalda... Y... joder, que manos... Me olvidé por completo del "cese de la tregua" y me dejé hacer... La verdad es que noto mi espalda mas relajada y menos dolorida... pero ahora mi cabeza martillea por dejar que me tocase así... tan... íntimo... En ese momento, un cortocircuito dió al traste con mis reflejos, con mis pensamientos y con mi propio cuerpo... Por una vez, el cerebro de mosquito de Swan, sirvió para algo y me libré de darle una explicación coherente a mi hijo sobre lo que "hacíamos"... buenos reflejos, sheriff..._

\- Mamá, son los abuelos y Ruby... - Comenta desde la entrada.

_\- Joder, y todavía no me he cambiado... _Sube y dile a Emma que se apresure, mientras recojo todo esto. - Dice mientras limpia los restos del desayuno. - No esperaba veros tan pronto... - dirigiéndose a la entrada.

\- Buenos días Reg... - Snow empuja a David y se lanza a los brazos de la ex alcaldesa.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - La aprieta contra sí mientras los presentes la miran estupefactos.

\- ¡Sueltame! En esta familia no conocéis modales!? - Mira con sorpresa e indignación mientras se deshace del efusivo abrazo de la mujer.

\- Disculpala, Regina. - Interfiere Ruby. - Ha estado toda la noche tentada a venir... - Dice mientras despega suavemente a su amiga de la dueña de la casa.

\- ¿Donde está? - Pregunta Mary Margareth

\- Arriba, con Henry - Contesta de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. - Puedes subir... - Añade al ver que su ex hijastra la mira con carita de cachorrito.

\- deberíamos comenzar a aclarar varios puntos... - David dice algo mas serio al ver desaparecer a su esposa por las escaleras. - Debemos localizar a la heladera... aparte de mi hija, le debo un golpe mas... personal. - Añade dirigiéndose a la cocina con Ruby y Regina.

\- Aquí mi compañero, tubo un pequeño accidente al resbalar con el hielo - La loba aclara la duda que se había dibujado en la cara de Regina. - Lástima, me lo perdí. - Dice riendo viendo el gesto de pocos amigos de David.

\- Oh, vaya! estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ruby... me hubiese gustado ver estrellado contra el suelo a nuestro "querido" príncipe Encantador. - La ex alcaldesa pincha con una sonrisa pérfida en su rostro.

\- Pues siento desilusionaros, os perdisteis mi elegancia al caer... - Dice el hombre con todo el porte que pudo reunir a lo que ambas mujeres no pueden evitar soltar una risita.

\- Jeje, siempre se pueden revisar los videos de vigilancia. - Henry irrumpe en la cocina. - Seguro sería divertido ver la cara del abuelo en la caída. - Añade con sencillez mientras abre la nevera y coge un zumo.

_¡Joder! ¡las camaras de seguridad! En la comisaría hay varias! ¿como no pensar antes? la revelación de mi hijo a calado hondo y veo que no solo en mi... David frunce el ceño y tiene la vista perdida... Con todo el tampoco se había percatado de ese detalle... miro a Ruby y esta me devuelve la mirada... Se lo que piensa... David será lo primero que haga al salir de aquí... La loba me hace un gesto para apartarnos un poco... Y accedo cuando Henry se retira al salón con David..._

\- Tiene que estar todo grabado... - Dice Ruby susurrando disimulada... - Emma no querrá que... -

\- Lo sé... pero también necesitamos ver ese video... - Añade en voz baja. - Quiero saber exactamente que hizo Jackie Frost. -

_Aquí vienen... Madre e hija descienden por las escaleras mientras la loba y yo disimulamos para encontrarnos todos en la entrada... Necesito ganar algo de tiempo para ver ese video antes que el memo... Sinceramente poco me importa que vea quien dañó a su querida princesita... pero después de todo lo que he vivido... después de lo que hizo el pirata... _

\- Debemos irnos - La firme y decidida voz de David irrumpe sobresaltando a los presentes.

\- _Mierda...! _¿No queriaís hablar primero? - Se apresura Regina intentando ganar tiempo.

\- No creo que sea el momento... - Emma dice mirando de reojo a su hijo... - Lo que debemos hacer es ponernos a trabajar, hay una loca suelta y he de atraparla. - Posa una mano sobre el hombro de Regina mientras la mira a los ojos... - ¿Por que no esperáis fuera? Me gustaría hablar con Regina un momento... - Añade dirigiéndose a todos los presentes...

_Buen trabajo Swan! Todos obedecen al acto cuando David abre la puerta... definitivamente esta como loco por revisar los videos de vigilancia... Henry se despide de mi con un sonoro beso... mi pequeño... no puedo evitar sonreirle mientras me susurra "Lo he pasado genial" y desaparece por la puerta alcanzando a su abuelo... Pavanieves me mira con esa cara... uf, es que no la aguanto... le hago un gesto con la mano para que se retire y ella no puede evitar sonreirme como una estúpida... Ruby es la última en salir, se ha quedado plantada mirándome y reacciona cuando Emma la mira extrañada. Cuando la sheriff vuelve a posar su mirada en mi, la loba me hace un gesto agitando su mano contra su rostro como diciendo "luego te llamo" y se retira..._

\- Se que es abusar después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero... - la rubia interrumpe los pensamientos de la ex alcaldesa... - Necesito que me prometas algo... - La mira con dulzura mientras le acaricia el brazo.

\- ¿Ahora que, Swan? - Regina se cruza de brazos. - No creo que estés en posición para demandar nada... - Arquea una ceja y frunce el morro

\- Lo sé... te has portado genial conmigo... me has hecho sentirme tan... joder... como en casa... - Suspira mientras desvía la mirada al suelo. Regina sorprendida alza sus dos cejas y la mira sorprendida. - Y he de decir que eso no es fácil para alguien... como yo... - Su voz se apaga en un susurro

\- Bueno... reconozco que esta mañana lo pasamos bien... - Relaja los hombros y sonríe. _\- Ea, ya me ha vuelto a liar..._ Está bien... ¿Que quieres? - Añade después de soltar un sonoro suspiro

\- Quiero que me prometas que no irás a buscar a Hook. - Emma levanta la vista y la mira fija.

\- ¿Y porqué prometerte eso...? _¿Como se atreve después de lo que hizo? conmigo nunca tubo tanta consideración... _\- Vuelve a tensarse y frunce el ceño con fuerza.

\- Porque... - Titubea buscando las palabras correctas. - Por que el no es así... había cambiado... al menos eso creía... no quiero equivocarme con el... Además...

\- ¡Por Dios, Swan! ¡Es un PIRATA! ¡Siempre lo ha sido Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ! - Una furiosa Regina planta cara. - ¿¡Que te hace pensar que cambiará así como así!? ¡Te recuerdo que se unió a mi madre para su propio beneficio! - Señala al aire para dar contundencia a sus palabras

\- ¿¡Y por que no podría cambiar!? ¡HASTA TU HAS CAMBIADO! - Ambas respiran agitadamente mientras se miran con dureza.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! - Regina se dirige a la puerta y la abre con fuerza sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¡Regina, mírame! - la coge por el brazo para voltearla. - ¡No quiero discutir! Solo quiero darle la oportunidad de que se explique... - suaviza la voz para intentar retomar la calma

\- ¿Acaso tu me la distes a mi cuando me acusasteis de matar al grillo? - Aprieta los dientes.

\- No quiero cometer los mismos errores... Sé mejor que nadie que has cambiado... eres una gran mujer... - Emma mira con tristeza mientras relaja el agarre de su brazo. - Y quiero creer que el también puede ser un gran hombre... -

\- Eres mas estúpida de lo que creía, Emma... - Dice con decepción soltando su brazo y apartándose para dejar salir a la rubia... - Vete - Voltea la cara para dejar de mirarla

\- Regina, no quiero irme así... - Se planta ante la morena y alza su mano para intentar acariciar su mejilla... - Por favor... -

\- ¿¡Sabes cual es la diferencia entre el y yo!? - aparta de un manotazo la mano de la sheriff

-...- Sus ojos se humedecen frente a la frialdad de Regina

\- Que el ELIGIÓ convertirse en un pirata... - Mira ignorando la primera lágrima de la rubia.

\- Yo... no... lo siento... yo... - Sin saber que decir agacha la cabeza.

\- Buenos días, sheriff. - La invita a salir y esta obedece cuando mira su muñeca con el brazal todavía en ella... - ¿Swan? -

\- ¿Si? - Sus ojos brillan esperanzados desde el porche cuando Regina coge su muñeca con ambas manos.

Extrae el brazal y lo estampa contra el pecho de la sheriff. - Fin de la tregua. - Suelta el brazal contra su pecho, retrocede dos pasos y cierra con un portazo.

_Mierda..._

* * *

_¡Vaya creí que no le quitaría nunca ese brazal! Me habéis hecho esperar toda la noche... Pero la espera merece la pena... He de agradecer a ese estúpido pirata, sin el no hubiese tenido esta oportunidad. Ahora la sangre brilla con fuerza al tener la Salvadora la magia de vuelta... justo lo que necesitaba. Y el pirata... puede ser útil... aún... El amor no hace débil a las personas, es la magia mas poderosa... pero la bondad, las tiernísimas y conmovedoras buenas intenciones de la sheriff... Serán su perdición! No dejaré que el Oscuro sea el único que juegue con el apuesto Capitán... Quizás su destino ya haya sido escrito pero... aún hay tiempo..._

\- Sidney! - La melodiosa voz de la Reina de Hielo rebota en las paredes heladas

\- ¿Si, Majestad? - Pregunta el hombre/espejo

\- Encuentra al pirata -

\- Como desees, majestad -

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Después de acompañar a Emma y a Henry a casa, con la escusa de que Snow debe trabajar en el ayuntamiento, alguien tiene que estar pendiente del pequeño Neal... Así que Emma accede de mala gana... "Tómate un respiro..." le digo cuando David, Snow y yo nos marchamos del piso. Nos dirigimos directos a la comisaría y Encantador explica a mi amiga que debemos revisar los videos de seguridad... Quieren dejarme en Granny's pero lo impido... Ya le explicaré a la abuela en otro momento mi ausencia, pero esto creo que merece mi plena atención..._

_Desde el asiento de atrás saco mi móvil para escribir un sms a escondidas... "En dos minutos estamos en la comisaria... ¿Cual es el plan?" Espero una contestación por parte de Regina que no creo que llegue cuando nos bajamos de la camioneta de David... Ni siquiera sé si después de la discusión que tubo con Emma quiera tener algo que ver en el asunto... y no me extrañaría en absoluto... ¡Joder, Emma! como la has cagado... No se si sabe que mis oidos de loba han captado todas y cada una de las palabras que se dedicaron... Nadie mas aparte de mi conoce la naturaleza de esa discusión, pero la cara de la sheriff era un poema y el rastro de sus lágrimas era evidente... "Has metido la pata, verdad má?" Y ella solo asintió débilmente como respuesta..._

_Nunca antes había empatizado tanto con Regina... joder, la entendía perfectamente... "- ¿¡Sabes cual es la diferencia entre el y yo!? Que el ELIGIÓ convertirse en un pirata... -" Vaya que si la entendía! Yo soy la villana, aún sin quererlo, de mi propio cuento... Y desconoceré muchos detalles de como Regina se convirtió en la Reina Malvada... pero ese comentario me lo dejó claro... No tubo elección... Por lo que sé, el Oscuro la empujó a ello... sin contar con su madre... arrastrándola hacía su propio lamento y envolviéndola de oscuridad para el beneficio de ellos... repugnante..._

\- He hablado con Elsa sobre todo este asunto. - Ruby habla mientras se encaminan al despacho. - Sé que no ha tenido nada que ver pero nos vendría bien su experiencia con los temas... de hielo - Añade con poca seguridad.

\- Esa mujer adora a Emma... seguro que hará todo lo que este en su mano. - Snow le dedica una sonrisa a su amiga. - Iremos a buscarla si es necesario. -

_Llegamos al despacho y Leroy está intentando sacar todo ese hielo... me hace gracia verlo con su pico al hombro ante un montón de fragmentos de hielo que carga en una carretilla... y de repente, en medio de la habitación, una nube violeta hace acto de presencia... Haciendo asustar a Leroy y ahora sujeta con firmeza su pico... David le hace una señal para que se relaje al ver de quien se trata... al final si que va a involucrase... y no puedo evitar sonreírle cuando me mira..._

\- Regina! ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunta Snow ante la visita

\- Tengo cierta curiosidad por ver esos videos de vigilancia. - Se cruza de brazos y alza la vista ubicando las cámaras.

\- Está bien... El ordenador de grabaciones está en la sala contigua a esta. - David se gira con intención de salir del despacho. - Vamos. - Los cuatro se encaminan saliendo de la habitación.

_Entramos en la pequeña sala y Regina y yo nos miramos con preocupación: Esto no va a ser bonito..._

\- ¿A que hora reproduzco? - David lanza la pregunta sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

_Nos quedamos los cuatro en pié mirando el monitor después de que Regina le dé una hora próxima a los hechos...Emma aparece en pantalla... como no, sentada en la silla con los pies en alto... recibe una llamada... "La llamé a esa hora... " Snow habla turbada, sujetando el brazo de su marido sin apartar la vista de la pantalla... aparece Hook en escena y miro a Regina... Esta mira fijamente con los brazos cruzados y alzando una mano... ¿Se muerde las uñas... ? No creí que le afectara tanto ver el video... y sucede lo que ya sabía... Killian se pone violento..._

\- ¡Dios mio! - Mary Margareth aprieta fuerte el brazo de su marido.

\- Regina, que... ? - David mira ojiplático la pantalla y titubea cuando aparece una fluctuación en el monitor mientras se sigue reproduciendo.

\- ¿Que a sido eso...? - Ruby mira a la ex alcaldesa buscando una respuesta

\- Es el efecto de la magia rota de Swan... - Susurra

\- Por que no me lo dijiste!? - David estaba furioso

\- Ya te dije que debíamos hablar con ella antes de... -

\- AAH! - Snow grita al ver aparecer en escena a Regina...

_Wow! una aparición tan impresionante como oportuna... la pantalla vuelve ha hacer esas ondas cuando la magia de Regina golpea duramente a Hook... ¡Bien hecho! no se ni como se contuvo ante tal escena... Emma en ese estado... yo lo hubiera descuartizado en ese momento... Cuando David y Snow ven que su hija es salvada por Regina, suspiran aliviados y se abrazan... todo un despliegue de amor... miro a la heroina que tengo a mi lado... la verdad es que me siento mas agradecida después de ver con mis propios ojos lo sucedido... pero... ¿Que mira... ? se acerca a la pantalla con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño... y cuando mis ojos se posan en la pantalla... allí donde fue a parar el cuerpo de Killian aparece... ¿Gold? joder, si que es el... Voltea para mirarme extrañada y de nuevo se gira para ver como Gold desaparece junto al pirata..._

\- Mierda... - Susurra la ex alcaldesa. - ¿Que significa esto... ? - Habla en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- Deduzco que desconocías ese pequeño detalle... - Ruby habla igual de bajo para no ser oída por la pareja que vuelve a mirar a la pantalla. - Esto se complica por momentos... -

\- Regina... por que no lo dijiste? deberíamos de haber comenzado anoche a buscarle... - David mas tranquilo se dirige a la ex alcaldesa.

\- No creo que demos con el con tanta facilidad... - Contesta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla cuando vuelve a fluctuar violentamente en lo que parece ser una ventisca de nieve.

_Y hay aparece...la mujer de hielo de pié en medio de la comisaría... gracias a dios no llegó antes que Regina... Da un paso en dirección al escritorio donde acababan de desaparecer las dos mujeres... pero de repente se detiene... ¿Que mira...? joder! ¡Mira a la cámara! y la muy zorra sonríe... "Mmhp...!" es lo único que sale de los labios de Regina al ver tal despliegue de soberbia... da dos pasos en dirección a la cámara que observa... ¡JODER! nada..._

\- ¿Que a pasado? - Snow mirando la pantalla que ahora solo se muestra en gris.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? - Pregunta Regina arqueando una ceja

\- ¡No se ve nada! - Dice David algo molesto. - ¿Que se supone que debemos de ver...?

\- Lo que ella quiere... NADA! Lo que estás viendo es el objetivo de la cámara de seguridad congelado! - Regina dirige sus pasos hasta la puerta de salida pero se detiene.

\- Entonces no sabemos que hizo exactamente... aparte de congelarlo todo... - Ruby llama la atención de la ex alcaldesa. - ¿Que BUSCABA...? _Vamos Regi, lee entre lineas... -_ Mira fijamente a los ojos oscuros que se entrecierran.

_Sabe que algo imagino y vuelve a mi lado. Oculta con mi cuerpo, veo que alza sutilmente la mano... ¿Acaba de hacer magia... ? Cuando me mira a los ojos veo que si... algo ha hecho. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que salgamos fuera. Observo a Snow y veo que está en estado de shock... "Voy a matar a esa rata" David repite para si mismo una y otra vez esa coletilla... Pongo mi mano sobre el hombro de mi amiga y la miro a los ojos... Hace mucho que nos conocemos y hay veces que las palabras están de mas... me devuelve la mirada y asiente mientras vuelve a perder sus ojos en algún punto que desconozco... Decido dejarles para que asimilen todo el asunto... al menos lo que ellos conocen. Salgo al pasillo y me reuno con Regina..._

\- ¿Que has hecho ahí dentro? - Ruby pregunta hablando bajo.

\- He destruido el video... - Contesta sin mirarla. - Esos dos de ahí dentro estaban demasiado ocupados consolándose mutuamente para darse cuenta de la presencia de Gold... - Añade

\- ¿Acaso importa... ? -

\- Mira... Es muy sencillo... Contra menos gente este enterada, mas posibilidades tengo de ser yo la que de con su paradero... esto no se va a quedar así. - La mirada fría se dirige firmemente a los ojos de la loba

\- Anoche, cuando salí de tu casa... intenté rastrear a Killian... - Explica susurrando mientras caminan por el pasillo. - Ahora comienzo ha entender por qué no dí con su rastro... -

\- Gold odia a Hook... no es ningún secreto. Y no se si tiene algo que ver con lo que ha sucedido... pero seguro que tendrá que ver con lo que sucederá. - Salen de la comisaría y se detienen en la calle. - Eso si no lo ha matado tomando como escusa lo que hizo... - Finaliza con indiferencia...

\- ¿Con Belle por medio? Lo dudo... - Regina se voltea y comienza a caminar. - ¡Espera! hay algo mas... - Se detiene y se gira para mirar extrañada a Ruby.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunta con curiosidad sabiendo que la loba siempre tiene buenas pistas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de lo que olfateé en comisaría? - Regina asiente expectante. - Cuando hemos visto el video, he podido ver la gravedad de la situación... no me dijiste que sus heridas fueron tan graves... - Lo dice con cierto reproche.

\- ¡De nada por ahorrarte ese sufrimiento! - Dice exasperada. - ¿¡Eso era lo que tenias que deci... - Se detiene a mitad de su frase y abre sus ojos hasta no poder mas mientras contiene el aliento. - La sangre... - Finaliza en un susurro con la vista perdida.

\- Exacto.- La mira como quien sabe que ha dado en el clavo. - No había ni rastro de su sangre...-

* * *

_Hook había desaparecido. No se ni en que momento sucedió... hace tan solo unos minutos lo tenía retenido en mi "lugar secreto" esperando el momento para dejarle ir para que termine con su acto final. Pero no... no quedaba ni rastro de el... solo un puñado de hielo el cual me da buenas pistas para intuir quien era la responsable de su desaparición. Y no me gusta..._

_¡Esto se me ha ido de las manos! Con la rata dentro de mi hechizo podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Seguramente acabe muriendo a manos de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino y evidentemente eso no me desagrada... pero interfiere enormemente en mis planes: Solo puede ser una persona la que acabe con el Capitán Hook... Si no es ella... No podré cumplir con mi objetivo._

\- ¿Rumpel? - Belle mira extrañada a su esposo. - ¿Sucede algo? - Dice mientras salen de la tienda de antigüedades.

\- Disculpa, querida. Estaba distraído... - Sonríe y comienzan a caminar

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco me saco de la cabeza todo lo de anoche... - Baja la mirada mientras avanzan por la calle. - Necesito que lleguemos ya y saber que todo está bien

\- Tranquila. - Rodea con su brazo el hombro de la mujer. - En Granny´s seguro que nos informamos. Pero recuerda que nosotros no sabemos nada. - Dice de forma dulce.

\- Lo sé... he tenido que reprimir la tentación de llamar por teléfono desde anoche... - Se aprieta contra el cuerpo del hombre. - Se trata de Emma, seguro que está bien. - Sonríe y le dedica una mirada cariñosa a su marido.

\- Si, por supuesto... _De momento... -_

**_Y bien!? como se os ha quedado el cuerpo!? Siento que varios de mis lectores estén frustrados con la discusión... pero era necesaria xD_**

**_hasta la proxima! postead!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Si, ya se... os tengo acostumbrados a las actualizaciones diarias... pero a cambio, os traigo un capítulo que va a precipitar los acontecimientos! Secretos no tan secretos, convenientes alianzas y todo sin descanso para nuestros protagonistas! NON STOP!**

**Ahora si, espero que disfrutéis!**

**Saludos!**

_¡Vaya! No esperaba encontrar al pirata en este estado... No solo lo ha retenido contra su voluntad. Si no que también lo tiene hechizado. Bien, quizás este hecho ponga algunas trabas al plan que ya había ideado... Pero me adapto con facilidad. Su confusa mente me puede beneficiar de otras maneras y su alma atormentada se agarrará a cualquier esperanza que le ofrezca. Cumplirás con tu objetivo final, capitán, es inevitable... Pero antes tomarás por mi lo que necesito..._

\- Majestad... El prisionero está despertando. -

\- Excelente. Ha llegado la hora de entregarle a mi joven apuesto un regalo que no rechazara. - La pérfida y malévola risa de la Reina de Hielo resuenan entre las paredes...

* * *

_Me siento mal... me pesa todo el cuerpo y algo me oprime el pecho... Nunca antes me había afectado tanto discutir con Regina... Eso era algo que estaba al orden del día. Pero desde que cerró la puerta de su casa... fue como si me arrancaran el alma... ¿Y que esperaba...? ¿Que fueramos amigas? ¿Que fueramos una familia...? Me sentí como en casa... como si estuviese por fin en una familia "normal"... Y ahora me siento como me he sentido toda mi vida... Huérfana._

_¿Por que me siento tan vacía... ? No tengo fuerzas ni para pensar una respuesta convincente. Sentada en el sofá del piso, mirando al televisor apagado, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo... Pero lo que me tiene intrigada es la expresión de mi cara sobre el reflejo de la pantalla oscura. Siempre que dudo o que no quiero reconocer algo que me corroe dentro... miro mi reflejo... pues la cara es el espejo del alma... y siempre me da respuestas a mis dudas internas y fuerzas para reconocer lo obvio... Pero ahora... no consigo descifrar mi cara... _

\- ¿Má, necesitas algo? no tienes buen aspecto... - Henry pregunta preocupado mientras sostiene en brazos a su tío.

\- _Mas evidente de lo que me gustaría... _Creo que he cogido algo de frío... - Emma posa su mano sobre su frente. - Algo tengo que estar incubando... pero no te preocupes. - Baja su mano y mira a su hijo sonriendo débilmente

\- Mmm, esta bien... te prepararé un chocolate con canela calentito para que te sientas mejor. - Deja al pequeño Neal en su cuna y se dirige a la cocina. - No será bueno que estés cerca del bebé si enfermas.-

\- Lo se... - Agacha la cabeza y mira al suelo.

\- Podría decirle a mamá que te deje quedarte unos días en su casa... - Vuelve con dos tazas humeantes. - Al menos hasta que dejes de ser un peligro para Neal. - Le entrega una taza a la rubia sonriéndole.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea, chico... - Sujeta la taza con ambas manos y fija la mirada en su interior. - Recuerda... he metido la pata... - Se encoje de hombros mientras da un sorbo de chocolate.

\- Y tanto que la has metido... es tu especialidad - Bromea - Pero estos días he aprendido algo de mamá... - Queda pensativo buscando las palabras correctas. - Ya puede odiarte, detestarte, amenazarte, culparte de todos sus males... - Emma escucha atentamente a su hijo. - Pero pese a todo... cuida de ti. - La mira a los ojos con ternura.

_Y es por eso por lo que me siento tan mal... Supuestamente me odiaba por traer a Marian del pasado... me culpó de no conseguir su final feliz... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba... cuidándome, curándome, consolándome... Besándome... ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando la Reina Malvada podía ser tan condenádamente dulce y cariñosa? Se me estremece todo el cuerpo recordando el cariño con el que me ha tratado esta misma noche... Como entendiendo todo mi pesar y mi sufrimiento en ese momento... no sé como, pero sé que conectamos mas allá de nuestra "típica" conexión mágica... ¿Se tratará de eso? De que hay magia entre nosotras... no... no había esa magia... al menos no la mía... Desde que llegué anoche a esa casa hasta mi salida esta misma mañana no he tenido mi magia... _

_Pero tuve que fastidiarlo... no me dí cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando hasta que fue demasiado tarde... "Que el ELIGIÓ convertirse en un pirata..." con esa frase me dijo mas de ella misma que de Killian... ahora lo se... Ella nunca quiso ser quien fué... Nadie le dió la opción a elegir quien ser... Mary Margareth varias veces me ha dicho que en el Bosque Encantado, ella le dió muchas oportunidades para que cesara en su espiral de odio y dolor. Lo que nunca le dije a mi madre es que no podía ser ella la que la intentase convencer de algo así... pues mi madre era el objetivo... es como si un equipo rival a otro en el final de algún torneo importante, le pidiese que dejara de atacar... y se dejaran perder... Un sin sentido._

_Ahora si que no se como interpretar todo esto... La cabeza me da vueltas... y no puedo pensar con claridad... Seguro que cogí frío... "¿Mamá?" mi chico intenta llamar mi atención... pero no soy capaz de hablar... Cierro los ojos... siento que todo me da vueltas... No me siento... Bien... no... puedo..._

\- ¡MAMÁ! -

* * *

_Sentados en la mesa mas alejada de la entrada de la cafetería veo como Belle no deja de moverse nerviosa en su asiento... pobre... no hemos obtenido ninguna información de lo ocurrido y su amiga la loba no se encontraba trabajando... cada vez que suena la campana de la puerta, mi esposa se voltea con celeridad para ver quien entra... y ya van tres veces que vuelve a su café con evidente desilusión... Hasta ahora. Ruby hace acto de presencia acompañada por... ¿Regina... ? esto no lo esperaba, pero me da que pensar que la loba ha estado implicada en el caso dada las evidentes muestras de cansancio de ambas._

_La abuelita le suelta una reprimenda ante todos y no puedo evitar reír... y en el momento que río, es cuando tanto Ruby como Regina se voltean a mirarme con una expresión mas dura de lo habitual... Belle se levanta y se dirige a la barra para hablar con su amiga y Regina viene directa a mi. "deberíamos hablar" me dice y no espera mi invitación para sentarse en el sitio que hace segundos ocupaba mi mujer. Veo que le lanza una mirada a Ruby y esta se la devuelve con seriedad... No me cabe duda... saben que me llevé a Hook._

\- Y dígame... ¿Que es tan urgente para... ? -

\- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. - Interrumpe con frialdad. - Sabes perfectamente de lo que te quiero hablar. - habla en voz baja para no alertar a nadie de la naturaleza de su conversación.

\- Imagino que se refiere a lo sucedido esta pasada noche... - Hace una pausa y se inclina sobre la mesa. - Creo que deberíamos mantener esta conversación lejos de oídos indiscretos... - Mira por el rabillo del ojo a las dos mujeres que están en la barra.

\- ¡Mmhp! No querrás que tu mujercita se entere de lo que andas haciendo por las noches... - Dice mientras se levanta. - Vamos. - Cuando camina hacia la puerta, mira a Ruby y esta asiente conforme.

\- Vuelvo enseguida querida. - Dice Rumpel dando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

\- Odio cuando dices eso... - Refunfuña pero acepta cruzada de brazos mirando como este se retira.

_No tengo opción. Regina me informa sobre las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la comisaría. Así que accedo a explicarle mi situación con el pirata... Su cara no refleja ninguna sorpresa cuando le digo que lo tengo bajo un hechizo... pero al preguntar si mi hechizo tubo algo que ver con lo sucedido en el despacho de la sheriff, su rostro refleja ira y dolor... _

\- Esa rata estaba cada vez mas hundido en su miseria y su impotencia... - Dice Rumpel con un aire de desdén. - Sencillamente no podía soportar el hecho de sentirse un completo inútil con la mujer que ama. -

\- ¿Entonces lo hizo por voluntad propia? - Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿No tuvistes nada que ver? - Se acerca al hombre de manera desafiante.

\- ¡En absoluto! - Alza las manos en señal de rendición. - Tube el placer de mantener una conversación con el hace unos días y vi claramente su desesperación al no poder controlar la oscuridad que alberga en su interior. - Mira a la mujer que ahora suspira y desvía la mirada.

\- Un pirata... -

\- Siempre será un pirata. - Finaliza

\- Entonces, ¿Por que te lo llevaste? - Se cruza de brazos mientras le interroga

\- Sencillo... estaba esperando su caída a los infiernos. Sabía que sucumbiría a su verdadero "YO"... - Hace una pausa mirando a la mujer. - Y no puedo permitir que esa rata dañe a las personas que mi hijo amaba. - Desvía la mirada y la posa en el horizonte. - Hice una promesa, Regina... Prometí ante la tumba de mi hijo, que sus seres amados tendrían lo que por derecho les toca y haré todo lo posible para que sean felices... y eso está lejos de ese pirata... - Finaliza sin mirar a la mujer.

\- ¿Para que ocultarlo? - Pregunta tajante.

\- Este hecho ha propiciado un cambio en su destino... pues el fin del Capitán Hook está cerca... y no debía consentir que campase a sus anchas asta ese fatídico momento... pero...- Titubea.

\- ¿Pero, que? - Regina agitada sujeta el brazo del hombre.

\- Pero ya no está... se lo han llevado. -

* * *

_Estoy furiosa, irritada, consumida por dentro... No puedo evitar que la rabia ocupe cada rincón de mi alma después de ver esa grabación... ¡Oh dios...! Cuan agradecida me siento, en parte, con Regina... Y pensar en ella también aboca en mi recuerdos dolorosos... Pues si al menos yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella hizo por mi hija... Quizás la sangre no me herviría de esta manera... Nunca creí poder pensarlo pero... un profundo desprecio crece en mi interior al recordar a mi padre..._

_Abandonamos la comisaría hace ya algunos minutos y David no ha dicho ni una sola palabra... bueno si... va murmurando de camino a casa... "voy a matarlo..." dice, sin cesar con la vista perdida en la carretera... bajamos de la camioneta y en el mismo silencio, nos dirigimos a casa... tengo que hablar con mi hija... quiero estrecharla en mis brazos... quiero llorar con ella y decirle todo lo que siento desde anoche... Quiero estar a su lado y ser fuerte con y para ella. Quiero poder protegerla... David saca sus llaves para abrir la puerta de ca..._

\- ¡MAMÁ! - El grito desgarrador de Henry en el interior de la vivienda, hace palidecer a la pareja.

\- ¡Henry! - Snow aparta a su marido y corre al interior del piso. - ¿Que... ? ¡Dios, EMMA! - Corre a socorrer a su hija desmayada a los pies del sofá. - Cariño, por favor... ¡Contestame! - Entre abundantes lágrimas, zarandea a la mujer.

\- ¿¡ Que ha pasado!? - David mira a su nieto en busca de respuestas.

\- ¡NO LO SE! estábamos hablando y de repente se ha desmayado! decía no sentirse bien... - Finaliza mirando el rostro pálido de su madre.

\- ¡David! ¡ESTA ARDIENDO! - Asustada, se dirige a su esposo.

\- Mierda... - El hombre se acerca a su hija y la toma en brazos con celeridad. - ¡VAMOS! Coge a Neal, tenemos que ir al hospital... - Dice encaminándose a la entrada con cuidado de no lastimar a la rubia. - ¡Henry! - Llama la atención del joven que estaba estático en medio del salón.

\- Si...! - Sobresaltado, coge lo necesario: llaves, teléfono y los abrigos. - Abuela, vamos! - Snow corre a recoger al pequeño que llora en su cuna y salen todos del piso.

_Por favor, Emma... no me hagas esto..._

* * *

_Nunca he estado segura de lo que en muchas ocasiones me ha ofrecido Gold... Siempre con trampas, tratos casi imposibles, en los que yo siempre he salido mal parada... Pero se cuan importante fue, es y será su hijo... y si Rumpelstiltskin promete... no me cabe ninguna duda... no tendrá intención de jugármela... Pues mi hijo es lo mas importante para mi y Emma... bueno, es Emma... su madre... Y aunque esté molesta con ella, tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerla... ¿Protegerla? ¿En serio... ? ¿En que me estoy convirtiendo... ? No quiero ni pensarlo... Solo sé que no quiero que nada malo le suceda... Supongo que me he acostumbrado a su molesta presencia..._

_Necesito que Gold me ayude. Le he explicado lo que la loba y yo averiguamos... la Reina de Hielo fue a comisaría... y se llevó todo rastro de sangre de la Salvadora... cuando veo su rostro palidecer, es cuando estoy convencida de que lo tengo de aliado. El sabe tanto o mas que yo, que con la sangre de un ser mágico, se pueden hacer muchas cosas... Y dudo que haga lo que haga con ella... Pfff... Nada bueno puede salir de esto..._

_Ni siquiera nos molestamos en avisar a Belle y a Ruby de que nos marchamos del lugar para aparecer en la tienda de Gold... Necesitamos un hechizo de protección para la sheriff... espero que funcione... necesito tiempo para saber que trama Jakie Frost... Y luego está el pirata... Pues si lo que quedó de el fue un montón de hielo... solo puedo pensar en que ambos tienen un mismo objetivo... y ese es Emma._

\- Debemos recoger todo lo necesario para varios tipos de hechizos de protección... - Rumpel habla mientras va de un lado al otro de la trastienda recogiendo frascos, pergaminos y algún libro... - Iremos a buscar a Swan e intentaremos averiguar que protección es la mas adecuada.- introduce varios objetos en una bolsa de viaje presurosamente.

\- Recapacitemos... ¿para que querrá esa bruja a Emma? - Lanza al aire sin esperar respuesta. - Es la salvadora... el fruto del amor verdadero... la magia mas pura... - Se lleva una mano al mentón mientras medita. - ¿Sería capaz de absorber su magia teniendo su sangre? - Mira al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es posible... al menos no en la distancia... - Regina espera mirándolo con insistencia. - Pero podría ser capaz de crear algo a partir de su sangre... en la distancia podría hacer muchas otras cosas... desde corromper su sangre, hasta provocarle un paro cardíaco. - Los ojos de la morena se abren fuertemente asustados.

\- ¿Y si... ? - Balbucea perdiendo la mirada en algún punto inconcreto.

\- Si Emma hubiese muerto, ya estaríamos informados. - Contesta para calmarla

\- Si... Supongo que... - El sonido estridente del teléfono de la mujer, sobresalta a ambos y se miran sobrecogidos. - ¡Henry! - Contesta la llamada con celeridad viendo que es su hijo quien llama.

\- ¡Mamá...! mama... por favor, ven...! - Dice el chico entre sollozos.

\- ¡Henry, que pasa!? Donde estás!? - La voz quebradiza y la mirada perdida de la ex alcaldesa alertan a Rumpel.

\- En el hospital... Es Emma... se a desmayado y... tiene mucha fiebre! - El joven habla entre suspiros entrecortados.

\- Enseguida estoy allí, no te preocupes, cariño! - Regina dirige sus llorosos ojos a Gold y este entiende enseguida.

\- No... tardes... - El chico se rompe de nuevo entre sollozos.

\- Tan solo unos segundos mi vida... - Ve que Rumpel se prepara para salir de inmediato y Regina, sin aún colgar el teléfono, agarra al hombre por el brazo para desaparecer en una nube violeta...

* * *

_No me gusta nada todo esto... Otra vez una llamada de Snow completamente fuera de si... Agradezco que este pueblo no sea muy grande y que el motor de mi coche tenga muchos caballos... en tan solo unos pocos minutos, Belle y yo estamos entrando al hospital por la entrada trasera. Le dije a Snow que estábamos en Granny's y que Regina estaba con Gold afuera... que los avisaría mientras salíamos a la carrera de la cafetería... pero allí no estaban. Sé que no tardaran en estar informados pero aún así en cuanto localizo a mis amigos en la sala de espera, les digo que no hemos podido avisarles y le digo a Henry que llame a su madre..._

_Snow esta llorando a lágrima viva, angustiada por su hija, y no es para menos... en menos de 24 horas, la sheriff ya nos había dado varios sustos... y con ver la grabación de la comisaría, tampoco ayudaba a relajar la situación... Tengo un mal presentimiento... y no lo puedo compartir, al menos no aún... Tengo que hablar con Regina... necesito saber si esto tiene algo que ver con la Reina de Hielo... "- No... tardes... - " Henry habla con su madre llorando amargamente... El pobre chico estaba solo con Emma cuando esta se desmayó... Que momento elegiste, Emma! Y aquí nos tienes a todos con el alma en vilo... espero que no se te ocurra ha... "AAH!" Dios, que susto! El humo violeta de Regina se ha estampado contra mi cara y cuando todo se disipa, puedo verla mirándome con los ojos vidriosos..._

\- ¡Henry! - La ex alcaldesa corre para abrazar a su hijo. - Tranquilo... todo va a estar bien, de acuerdo? - lo mira a los ojos para darle seguridad a sus palabras.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - Rumpel pregunta acercándose a su mujer pero dirigiéndose a los padres de Emma.

\- Tiene... mucha fiebre - Comienza David. - Cuando llegamos a casa la encontramos desmayada... - finaliza apretando contra si a su mujer.

\- Regina... - Ruby se acerca a la mujer. - Esto... ¿tiene que ver con... ? -

\- ¡Belle! - Interrumpe Regina. - ¿Por que no te encargas de los niños y te llevas a Henry a por un chocolate?- Ruega con una sonrisa.

\- Pero... mamá, no quier... -

\- Cariño, no te preocupes... tardarán en darnos información... pero necesitas tranquilizarte un poco, de acuerdo? - Habla Snow, después de entregarle al pequeño Neal a Belle.

\- Vamos chico, así de paso les traeremos un café bien cargado para todos... y somos unos cuantos, me tendrás que ayudar con todos esos cafés. - Dice la mujer sonriente para convencer al joven

\- Oh, está bien... pero volvemos enseguida. - Dice resignado.

\- ¿Tiene que ver, si o no? - Pregunta la loba con seriedad cuando ve alejarse el joven.

\- Eso creemos... - Regina mira a Rumpel.- No sabíamos que paso iba a dar esa bruja, así que fuimos a por algunas cosas... - Dice mirando la bolsa que porta el hombre

\- ¿De que estáis hablando? - Snow pregunta frunciendo el ceño y mirando inquisitivamente.

_A estas alturas no tenía sentido ocultar por mas tiempo el hecho de la "desaparición" de la sangre de Emma... "así que eso hizo... coger la sangre de mi hija..." David está furioso a la vez que confundido..._

\- ¿Familiares de Emma Swan? - Una enfermera interrumpe la reunión.

\- Si... - Snow contesta y todos se acercan a la enfermera esperando una explicación

\- Veamos... El recuento de plaquetas de la paciente está bajo mínimos. Todavía desconocemos el porque, aunque esto mismo es el motivo de la fiebre y la inconsciencia. Necesitamos que recupere niveles normales y la consciencia para seguir haciéndole mas estudios haber si localizamos la causa de ese descenso en picado... -

¡Mmhp! - Regina se cruza de brazos y mira a Rumpel compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.

\- ¿Y por que no despierta? - Pregunta angustiada Snow.

\- Necesitamos hacerle una transfusión... ¿Quien comparte su grupo sanguíneo? - La enfermera mira a los presentes buscando un donante.

\- ¿El grupo sanguíneo? - David mira al suelo apenado.

\- Emma es AB negativo... - Dice Regina sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Exacto - Afirma la enfermera. - Y bien... ¿Quien lo comparte? - Insiste.

\- No se mi grupo sanguíneo... - David mira a Snow apenado.

\- Tienes el mismo grupo sanguíneo que tu hija, David. - Ruby le mira cruzada de brazos mientras todos se sorprenden de igual manera.

\- De todas formas, lo podemos comprobar en un momento... venga conmigo... - La enfermera se da la vuelta y camina seguida por David.

\- ¿Como... como lo sabias? - Snow pregunta intrigada a Regina.

\- La investigué cuando llegó a la ciudad por primera vez, recuerdas? - Dice con desdén

\- Ah...! - Asiente comprendiendo. - ¿Y tu...? ¿Como sabías que David... ? - Se detiene en mitad de la pregunta cuando Ruby alza su mano y se da tres toquecitos en la nariz.- Ah...! hacéis buen equipo, sabéis? - Dice al señalar alternando de Regina a Ruby.

\- Eso parece... - Gold dice riendo.

\- Pues si me disculpais... - Ruby coge el brazo de Regina. - Me gustaría hablar con mi compañera de equipo, si no es molestia. - Dice mirando por último a la morena.

\- Está bien.- Lanza una mirada a Gold y se retira junto a la loba para no ser escuchadas.

\- Es evidente que no van a averiguar la procedencia de su decaimiento... - Ruby habla bajo.

\- ¡Claro que no! En cuanto se estabilice debemos sacarla de aquí... - La morena frunce el ceño y mira al suelo. - Aquí puede entrar cualquiera...- Añade cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? La Reina de Hielo llamaría mucho la atención... -

_Mierda. No me gusta nada el matiz que está tomando esto... ¿Hook aliado con esa bruja? Cuando me explica que hizo Gold con el pirata y su posterior desaparición, dejo de escucharla y mis pensamientos viajan hasta situaciones nada halagüeñas... Hay todavía demasiados cabos sueltos, y comprendo por que Regina dice que hay que sacar a Emma de aquí cuanto antes... Un pirata hechizado y una bruja lunática con la sangre de la sheriff... sin contar la obsesión que ambos comparten por la Salvadora... Definitivamente no... este no es lugar..._

\- La llevaremos a un lugar que sea fácil de proteger con algunos hechizos... - Regina rumia la mejor estrategia a seguir. - No pienso consentir que le pongan un solo dedo encima. - Entrecierra los ojos mirando al frente con la mejor cara de Reina Malvada.

\- Al final me harás creer que sientes algo por ella... - Una ojiplática Regina mira a una loba que no puede evitar soltar una risita al final de su comentario. - Tranquila, tranquila...! soy tu compañera, de acuerdo? te cubro las espaldas... _¡hay Dios! Se ha puesto como un tomate!_ \- Ruby intenta aguantar la risa tapándose la boca.

\- Será mejor que cuides TU propia espalda, si no dejas de decir impertinencias! - La ex alcaldesa la mira furiosa y se encamina hacia donde se encuentran Gold y Snow.

_Y ahí vuelve la antigua alcaldesa! Vale, esto ha sido divertido... Su enfado no me preocupa, sobre todo por que es fingido! Vamos Regi, ¡puedo olerte! Niega lo que quieras, pero creo que he dado en el clavo... ¡Dios! será mejor que borre la sonrisa bobalicona que se me ha formado en la cara... antes de que Snow pregu..._

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Mary Margareth pregunta extrañada mientras Regina la mira furiosa.

\- ¡Oh! nada, nada! - La ex alcaldesa la mira aún con mas furia - Solo... recordaba la cara que se te había quedado con el tema del grupo sanguíneo, jeje. - Se soba la cabeza para dar un tono jovial a su escusa.

_Mejor será que me cuide... si no quiero que Regina me elimine de la ecuación..._

* * *

\- ¿Que... que quieres? - Un aturdido Killian pregunta desde un rincón del suelo, intentando tapar con un brazo la procedencia de la luz

\- Oh! no te preocupes... mis intenciones para contigo no son peores que las que tenia el Oscuro.- La Reina de Hielo se acerca al pirata con una sonrisa.

\- El Oscuro... no... me hizo esto...? Que me ha hecho... Duele... esta oscuro... aquí... fuera no... aquí... - Dice apretando su mano contra el pecho.

\- Por supuesto, querido... pero dime, ¿te arrepientes? - Se inclina para quedar mas cerca del hombre.

\- SI... Emma... no quise hacerlo... no pude... ¿Por que...? me atrapa... me daña... le hice daño... lo siento... lo siento... - Mira al suelo mientras se lamenta

\- Shhhh... tranquilo... - Dice posando su mano sobre la cabeza agachada del pirata. - ¿Quieres recuperarla? - Killian levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con una dulce mirada.

\- Si... pero... me la arrebató... la bruja se la ha llevado... me arrancó de su lado... me arrancará el corazón... ¿Robará el suyo? - Abundantes lágrimas corren por el rostro del hombre.

\- No si lo impedimos... ella no se la merece. ¿Verdad? - Susurra

\- no... NO!... Emma sonreía... sonreía conmigo... con ella no... yo la haré feliz... la haré... pero... le hice daño... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - Vuelve a lamentarse

\- Pero cuando hay amor... hay perdón. - Acaricia el rostro del pirata limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Podrá... perdonarme... ? - La mira a los ojos lleno de esperanza.

\- Oh! querido... para ello deberás disculparte primero, no crees? - Levanta la cara del pirata con sus dedos en la barbilla. - Y para ello, tengo para ti un bonito presente... Ponte en pié. - Se incorpora y ayuda al hombre a levantarse.

\- Si... si... si me disculpo... si le explico... ¿Que decirle...? - Se mueve inquieto mientras se pone en pié.

\- Encontrarás las palabras y el valor con esta pequeña ayuda. - Posa sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Killian. - Te infundirá coraje y reflejará todo lo que sientes por tu querida sheriff. - Un fuerte estremecimiento recorre el cuerpo del pirata y un brillo azulado resalta sobre sus ojos mientras contiene el aire.

\- ¿Que... que me haces? - Dice mientras recupera el aliento.

\- ¡Así podrás obtener el perdón que se que mereces! ¿No estas contento? - Da una palmada y se inclina hacia delante con una sonrisa, como si felicitase a un niño. - Pero recuerda...- Alza el dedo índice sobre su rostro. - Eso no será todo. Deberás volver aquí pues tengo otro presente para ti, para que tu dicha sea plena. - Cierra la mano alzada en un puño mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa malévola.

\- Por supuesto... estoy en deuda con usted... Majestad.- Finaliza el pirata con un semblante decidido.

_Buen chico..._

Continuará...

**¿Que os a parecido? Espero que estéis atentos a la historia... por que cada pequeño detalle cuenta! ¿Y ahora que? pista!: El desconocimiento y la falta de información, puede ser la perdición! Opinaaad!**

**Nos leemos! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, como tenía por costumbre, pero una baja en mi trabajo me ha obligado ha hacer dobles turnos T_T Pero ya estoy de vuelta! y para compensar os traigo un capítulo mas extenso de lo que acostumbro y mucho SQ! jojojo**

**No os entretengo masss!**

_Que...¿Que hago de nuevo en casa de Regina?... abro los ojos y reconozco enseguida el salón de la mansión... me quedo unos segundos tumbada... intento recordar pero no se como diantres he acabado aquí... lo último que recuerdo es... *DING DONG* El timbre de la puerta...? me levanto como si el timbre de la puerta activase un resorte. Me quedo en pié mirando hacia la entrada... y oigo los caracteristicos tacones de Regina descendiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras... ¿Me mira...? no... a paseado sus ojos por el salón como si yo no estuviera aquí en pie... así que me acerco y ella se planta ante el espejo para atusarse el pelo... ¿Se lo ha cortado? y este traje que lleva... me trae recuerdos que no consigo descifrar... Me quedo tras ella en silencio y ella abre la puerta..._

_¿Que cojones... ? se que lo he intentado decir en voz alta, pero el sonido no existe tras mis labios... y aquí, todo sucede a cámara lenta... mientras observo las dos personas que se encuentran en la entrada... Y se trata nada mas y nada menos que Henry... mas joven y... yo misma... Ahora se por que me resultaba tan extrañamente familiar el traje que lleva Regina... y es que no lo puedo olvidar... Por que es esa ropa la que llevaba la primera vez que la ví... justo este momento... ¿Que coño pasa... ? ¿Estoy soñando...? Aunque es claramente un recuerdo... miro la expresión de mi propia cara en la primera vez que los ojos, de la por entonces alcaldesa, me atrapan... creo que en ese instante lo supe aunque no quise reconocerlo... Mi vida iba a estar ligada a la de esta mujer... y Henry... El lazo que nos une._

_Todo se vuelve oscuro y siento caer... pero solo para volver a abrir los ojos en el mismo salón... en el mismo sofá... aunque ahora es de noche... están las luces apagadas... y todo en un extraño silencio... *DING DONG* y ahí esta el timbre de nuevo... Me levanto con pesadez... ahora nada de resortes... ¿De que se tratará ahora... ? y de nuevo los tacones de Regina pero esta vez mas pausados... se para ante la puerta como meditando... Inspira fuertemente y abre la puerta sin tocarla... claramente usando su magia. ¿Killian? ¿Que hace aquí? Se miran duramente en silencio y yo intento gritar... y como antes, en este momento parezco no existir... Nadie me ve, nadie me oye... se que intercambian palabras... pero no consigo entender... y todo sucede deprisa... Killian se abalanza contra Regina... ¿Que pasa? ¡DETENTE! intento detenerlo pero paso a través de el... y cuando me volteo... el horror... La mujer que me salvó en incontables ocasiones se encuentra postrada en el suelo... cubierta de sangre... Y Killian sujetando un extraño puñal que emana un humo violeta... como la magia de Regina... No puedo reaccionar... no me puedo mover... Se que las lágrimas caen por mi cara pero no las siento húmedas... si no ardientes... "¡REGINA!" Esta vez si parece que el sonido sale de mi boca porque el pirata se gira y me mira directa a los ojos..._

\- ¡AHORA SERÁS MIA! - El Capitán grita justo antes de desaparecer en una nube azul.

\- ¡REGINA, NO! - Una agitada Emma se incorpora de la cama respirando fuertemente.

\- ¡Cariño, tranquila...! - Snow abraza a su hija y frota su espalda. - No pasa nada, está todo bien... - Le susurra con dulzura para sofocar el sollozo de la rubia.

_¿Pero que...? Dios, era una pesadilla? no puedo evitar respirar aliviada y dejar que mi madre me consuele como si fuera una niña pequeña... Intento enfocar mi vista y miro hacia el lado en el que estoy apoyada sobre el hombro de Mary Margareth... David se encuentra sentado en una cama mirándome con dulzura... Está pálido... y veo que se sujeta el brazo... Alarga su mano para acariciar mi cabeza... "Bienvenida..." me dice con suavidad... paseo mi vista separándome poco a poco del abrazo y ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy en una habitación del hospital... y en la pared delante de mi cama se encuentra ella... Al menos no lleva el mismo traje que en mi último sueño... creo que, si ese traje existe, le pediré que lo queme con una bola de fuego. Y ahí está... mirándome con una expresión preocupada... pero contenida... con los brazos cruzados, sin ademán de acercarse..._

\- Quizás hace algún tiempo, hubiese disfrutado de verla despertar, gritando mi nombre con auténtico terror, Señorita Swan. - Regina da tres pasos hasta situarse a los pies de la cama. - Pero en la actualidad lo encuentro... perturbador... - Bromea mientras la sonríe.

_Hay Dios... ¿Ahora que le digo... ? me sonríe de esa forma tan dulce... ¿Me acaba de guiñar un ojo... ? Vaya que si! y yo no puedo evitar sonreír como una cateta de pueblo... esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre... Le hace una señal con la cabeza a David y este asiente... se levanta y se dirige con la mujer que a ocupado mis sueños hacia la puerta... "Volvemos enseguida..." Es lo único que dicen antes de abandonar la habitación..._

\- ¿Como te encuentras? - Le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla

\- No sabría decirte... - Contesta con la mirada perdida en la puerta. - He tenido una pesadilla horrible... - Añade mientras se lleva las dos manos a la cara.

\- Ni que lo jures! Y evidentemente, con Regina... - Frota sus brazos para reconfortarla. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello... ? - Pregunta.

Emma niega con la cabeza mientras retira sus manos de la cara. - Solo quiero olvidar... - Suspira y gira la cara para que su madre no vea la perturbación en sus ojos.

\- Bueno... - Snow lanza una mirada a la puerta y vuelve a posaría sobre su hija. - Debería ponerte al día sobre algunas cosas... - Dice con seriedad.

_Mary Margareth me explica como me encontraron desmayada y me trajeron aquí... Tuvieron que realizarme una transfusión de sangre con la de David... ahora entiendo su rostro tan pálido... hasta ahí todo bien... Lo que no me esperaba es que mi estado no se deba a una simple enfermedad... si no a una maldición... Noto palidecer cuando me cuenta como ha sido posible... La verdad... estoy cagada! En serio... con mi sangre? hasta en este mundo se hacen conjuros bastante oscuros con la sangre de otros... Aunque nunca creí en la brujería ni en el vudú... o todas esas cosas... pero mi realidad, envuelta por personajes de cuento, magia y destrucción... es poco alentador. Me tranquiliza saber que Gold y Regina ya están trabajando en ello... No puedo descifrar la calma que me da sentirme protegida por los que se suponían que eran los malos de los cuentos... Sin contar que yo soy la buena... Ahora recuerdo ese dicho "Ni los malos son tan malos, ni los buenos tan buenos" o como se diga..._

\- ¡MÁ! - Henry entra como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta abrazarse a Emma. - Si vuelves ha hacerme algo así... yo... - Oculta su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

\- Hay... mi chico... - Lo estrecha fuertemente y mira por encima de su cabeza viendo como vuelve a entrar Regina. - No te preocupes. Seguro que tu madre se encargará de darme una buena lección por asustar a nuestro hijo. - Sonríe mirando fijamente a la morena.

\- Ohh si... - Regina trona sus dedos cuando Henry se voltea para mirarla. - Así aprenderás. - Finge seriedad sin poder evitar sonreír

_Y los cuatro reímos... lo suficiente para poder relajar mis músculos desde que he despertado. No puedo dejar de mirarla... La veo con esa mirada dulce mientras se acerca a nuestro hijo... Hay tanto que me gustaría decirle... preguntarle... y creo que ya tengo la primera pregunta... "¿Vuelve a estar en pié esa tregua... ?" Nada me apetece mas en este momento..._

* * *

\- Está claro que habrá que esperar la oportunidad idónea para trazar su plan, majestad... - Sidney habla a la espalda de la Reina de hielo.

\- Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer. Trabajo que creo inútil, pero su desconcierto será beneficioso... En algún momento bajarán la guardia y mi joven pirata podrá obtener lo que tanto ansía. - Sonríe mientras se voltea para mirar al hombre/espejo

\- La confusión que reina entre sus enemigos, los hacen vulnerables, majestad... - Aparta la mirada de la reina.

\- Deduzco que hay un "pero"... - Su mirada se entrecierra y su sonrisa desaparece.

\- Pero... Esas alianzas que se están formando entre ellos... ¿No será perjudicial para su fin? - Cuestiona volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - Una sonora carcajada escapa al oír la preocupación de Sidney. - ¡Que lo intenten siquiera! Ese estúpido del Oscuro, está demasiado obcecado intentando mantener sus... "tiernas" promesas... No se daría cuenta de lo que se le presenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde! - Hace una pausa endureciendo el rostro. - Y mientras tanto... yo obtendré el poder suficiente para traer de vuelta lo que un día me arrebató! - Finaliza llena de ira respirando dificultosamente.

\- Por supuesto... Que así sea, majestad. -

* * *

_Después de conseguir que pavanieves y mi hijo abandonasen la habitación, Rumpel y yo pudimos examinar detenidamente a Swan... Vale... quien examinó detenidamente era el... yo solo intentaba hacer callar a la sheriff que no paraba de hacer preguntas... que si "¿Que ha hecho con mi sangre...?" que si "¿Me va ha clonar?" que si "¿Acaso es un vampiro?" Oh, por Dios! Que irritable podía llegar a ser! y Gold tan tranquilo, hasta riéndole las ocurrencias... ¿Hola? ¿Soy la única que está tomando este asunto con la seriedad que debería adquirir? En ese momento me dieron ganas de sacudirles pero el oportuno del duende ya había dando con una "solución"... En realidad la palabra que a utilizado es "parche"..._

_Ojeamos uno de sus libros encontrando un hechizo protector idóneo para esta ocasión. necesitábamos un amuleto... un colgante o algo... Y los dos me miran como queriendo que yo solucione el pequeño inconveniente de no tener nada a mano... los miro, primero a Emma y luego a Rumpel... y este me hace un gesto con la cabeza, llevando sus ojos asta mi cuello... y es cuando cojo instintivamente el colgante con el anillo y lo aprieto fuerte "¡Ni hablar!" eso mismo le dije. Pero al mirar a Emma que me miraba como un cachorrito... joder, hace igual que Henry cuando no le dejo comer dulces!... "Te lo cuidaré, lo prometo" Dice mientras junta las palmas de sus manos delante de su cara y cierra los ojos... lo que diga, igualita que Henry..._

_Accedo, y mientras que me lo extraigo, Rumpel me explica como realizar el hechizo... es sencillo... aunque no se porque tengo que hacerlo yo... y parece leer mi pensamiento por que me dice que lo he de hacer yo por ser la dueña del amuleto... mas bien por tener un lazo sentimental con el mismo. Me duele deshacerme de el y mas sabiendo que estará bajo el cuidado de la sheriff... pero la vida le va en ello, dudo que lo pierda o algo... después de lanzar el hechizo sobre el amuleto, se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello... Me mira llena de gratitud... No, ahora, no... no quiero que me mire con esa dulzura que me regala... ni con esa sonrisa... y me sorprendo cuando le devuelvo la sonrisa ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que estoy es molesta por darle mi colgante! Dejo de sonreirle y sé que nota mi mal estar... No, Swan, no... esa mirada de pena no te va a servir para que me sienta mejor! ¡JODER! Aparta su mirada y la dirige a sus manos en su regazo... "gracias" es lo único que dice... apenas un susurro pero que he conseguido oír..._

\- Creo que por ahora esto servirá. - Gold hace una pausa mientras guarda sus cosas en la maleta. - Bloqueará sea lo que sea que esté haciendo con tu sangre... no empeorarás mas de lo que estas ahora... - Se levanta y las mira con seriedad. - Pero hasta que no vayas recuperando tu magia, tampoco mejorarás.- Finaliza

\- ¿Y cuando se supone que será eso? Desde esta mañana no llevo el brazalete... - Mira fugazmente a Regina mientras recuerda la tensa situación en la que esta se lo extrajo.

\- ¿Es posible que el hechizo que haya lanzado con su sangre bloquee su magia? - Pregunta la morena ignorando la mirada furtiva de la sheriff.

\- No... del todo... - Ambas mujeres esperan en silencio una explicación. - Su magia está ahí... y deduzco que hasta que no volvió, después de extraer el brazal, el hechizo... llamémoslo "Hechizo de sangre", no se activó. La magia forma parte de ti, Emma. Desde que nacistes... no la adquiristes con el tiempo, sencillamente tenia que despertar... -

\- No lo entiendo... - Emma niega con la cabeza. - Y que pasa... ahora está "dormida"? - Pregunta la rubia.

\- Dormida no... mermada. - Afirma Regina. - Sea lo que sea que pretenda, hace rato que estoy segura que tiene que ver con tu magia... - Emma mira a la morena con un evidente signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara... - Y que mejor manera de conseguirlo que anulando tus capacidades... Por eso esto no finaliza con el amuleto. - Acaba su frase arqueando una ceja y mirando su propio colgante.

\- Exacto. Ahora debemos evitar que acabe con lo que empezó con tu sangre... Debemos hayar una manera de evitar cualquier acercamiento ahora que no podrá utilizar tu sangre para hacerte empeorar... - Dice mientras se voltea para abandonar la habitación. - No estaremos mucho tiempo mas aquí, así que será mejor que te vayas alistando, sheriff...- Sale por la puerta, topándose con Henry y Snow. - No la entretengan. - Soba la cabeza de su nieto y se despide.

_Una manera de evitar cualquier acercamiento... No puedo contar con el escondite de Rumpel, ya que de allí se llevaron al pirata... De eso también quería hablar con Emma, pero delante de Henry voy a omitir a Hook al menos por el momento... Odiaría saber que mi hijo sabe que su madre biológica ha sido "atacada", por decirlo de alguna manera, por el capitán, sabiendo que Henry ha pasado horas a solas con el... dios... Nunca debí permitir que se acercara a esa sucia rata de mar... He dejado que se relacionara con el a regañadientes, solo por que siempre volvía sabiendo algún nudo nuevo... aunque lo viera totalmente inútil tener ese conocimiento, el estaba ilusionado habiendo aprendido algo nuevo..._

\- Má, te he traído un chocolate con canela para que recuperes fuerzas... - Dice el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama y entregándole el vaso.

\- Gracias chico... - Coge el vaso y mira extrañada a Regina.

\- ¿Que? - La ex alcaldesa pregunta intrigada por la mirada de la rubia.

\- No... nada... - Titubea. - Es solo que me estaba haciendo a la idea de verte no tan... formal.- Mira de arriba a abajo a la morena.

\- No pretenderás que olvide todo mi fondo de armario solo por que a ti te haga gracia verme como una pordiosera... _¿a que viene esa fijación con mi ropa?_ \- Se cruza de brazos mientras frunce el ceño.

\- Reconoce al menos que la ropa que llevabas ayer era mucho mas cómoda que ese traje y esos tacones... por muy bien que te quede... - Hace una mueca alzando una ceja. - deberías ser mas práctica.- Finaliza con una sonrisa.

\- Regina se caracteriza por siempre ir impecable, Emma. - Snow se sienta en la silla junto a Henry y su hija. - Pero estoy de acuerdo, quizás ir un poco mas práctica no le iría nada mal. - Sonríe mirando a la ex alcaldesa que observa con una cara de indignación

\- Pero... que... ¿¡Desde cuando tenéis derecho a opinar sobre mis atuendos!? - La vena de la frente de la morena es cada vez mas notable.

\- Mamá, siempre te he visto como una mujer elegante y muy bonita... - Sonríe el chico para tranquilizar a su madre adoptiva. - Y precisamente no dejarás de ser bonita por que de vez en cuando uses tejanos, por ejemplo... - Dice mirando al techo como imaginando...

\- Oh, si! Cierto que esos trajes le quedan genial pero con unos tejanos, botas y una camiseta de tiranteees... - Emma mira a su hijo estando de acuerdo con la idea de este.

\- No Emma, parecería un leñador! - Interfiere Snow para, extrañamente, consuelo de Regina.

\- Es verdad... sería demasiado. - Henry se voltea para quedar los tres en un triángulo mientras debaten.

\- Cariño, deberías haberla visto cuando la conocí... - Mary Margareth se lleva la mano al mentón con la vista perdida.

\- ¿Montando a caballo, no? - Henry anima a su abuela a continuar.

\- Si! como una auténtica amazona! Estaba espectacular. - La tez de la ex alcaldesa pasaba del blanco de estupefacción al rojo de vergüenza, al escuchar a su mas antigua enemiga.

\- ¡Oh! Eso debió ser... como decirlo?... WOW! - Emma miraba a su madre como un niño mirando un escaparate de juguetes.

\- podríamos ir todos un día a montar a caballo! no tendrá mas remedio que alistarse para la ocasión. - Henry se frota las manos todo lo maquiavélicamente que el joven podría ser.

\- ¿Hola...? - Regina alza una mano intentando atraer la atención de los tres sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡Que gran idea! aunque yo eso de montaaar... - Emma frunce el ceño. - Bah, pero lo que haga falta, seguro merece la pena. - Se frota las manos de igual manera que su hijo.

\- Y ya tengo el nombre para la operación... lo llamaremos, Operación amazona!. - Alza los brazos para dar mas énfasis al comiendo de una nueva misión

\- ¡BASTA! - Regina hace sobresaltar a los tres con una notable molestia en la voz. - ¿¡Pero que...!? - Se contiene apretando los labios para no decir algo inapropiado delante de su hijo. - Dejad de decir idioteces! Tenemos una situación extrema y vosotros os dedicais a... a... Mmmhp! - Baja ambos brazos de golpe conteniendo la rabia.

\- Perdón... -

\- Lo siento, tienes razón. -

\- Disculpa mamá... - Y los tres agachan la cabeza avergonzados.

\- No lo puedo creer... - Regina murmuraba mientras iba hacia la puerta. - Tres generaciones conspirando para... para... Mmhp! - Abre la puerta molesta y se voltea. - TU! vístete. - Señala a Emma. - Y vosotros a fuera ¡YA! - Grita y los tres obedecen al instante.

_Así me gusta... OBEDIENTES! Que fijación con mi ropa! Con lo estupendo que me queda este traje y lo poco que me lo aprecian... Vale, si... no me ha pasado desapercibido el hincapié de Swan referente a lo estupenda que me puedo ver me ponga lo que me ponga... Euu... Eso es demasiado egocéntrico hasta para mi... Pero en fin de cuentas, no me gusta que hablen de mi como si se tratase de un experimento! ¿Operacion amazona? ¿en serio, Henry? Argg! Espero paciente a que abandonen la habitación... Esto no se va a quedar así..._

\- Señorita Swan - Una voz melosa contrasta con el tono autoritario usado segundos antes

\- Emm ¿Si...? - Después de dar un respingo, la mira temerosa con sus ropas en la mano, lista para vestirse.

\- La próxima vez que tenga algo que decir acerca de mi atuendo... - Camina hacia la rubia lentamente con los brazos en jarra. - Le sugiero que... - con dos dedos, alza la barbilla de la sheriff para que sus caras queden a pocos centímetros.

\- ¿Queee... me sugiere...? - Titubea, tragando hondo con un sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas mientras mira fijamente los labios de la morena.

Regina le regala una sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos se oscurecen. - Le sugiero que primero se mire a si misma! - Su expresión se torna fría, le suelta agresivamente la mandíbula y abandona la habitación dejando a una ojiplática Emma en estado de shock.

_Oh, eso ha estado bien! Que cara se le ha quedado! No se que me ha gustado mas... si el susto que le he dado o que se quedara en trance mirándome mientras se mordía el labio! Esto me va a dejar una sonrisa durante un buen rato. _

\- ¿Mamá? he estado pensando... - Henry se acerca a su madre con el ceño fruncido. - Si Emma tiene que estar oculta... Por que no llevarla a tu cripta? - Alza la cabeza mirando a su madre.

_¡Joder, claro! La habitación oculta de mi cripta es perfecta para poder ocultarla el tiempo suficiente! _

\- ¿Sabes, Henry? Creo que por esto, esta vez quizá te complazca y podrás llevar a cabo esa última operación tuya. - Le dice agradeciéndole la ocurrencia mientras le toma el rostro con ambas manos

\- ¿Iremos a montar? y... ¿Te vestirás de amazona? - Pregunta esperanzado con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Eh, Eh... he dicho quizás. - Se cruza de brazos y le guiña un ojo

_No estaría mal... Y verle la cara a la sheriff tampoco..._

* * *

_Bueno, creo que es el momento de dejar de dar vueltas intentando morderme la cola... No avanzamos en absoluto, parece que la Reina de hielo juega con nosotros yendo siempre varios pasos por delante... Tengo la sensación que lo único que hacemos es curar los golpes que nos lanza... es el momento de defender y de buscar el mejor ataque!_

_Regina nos reúne a todos en la entrada. David, Snow, Rumpel, Belle y yo... Y mientras esperamos que Emma y Henry salgan del hospital, planeamos el siguiente movimiento. Me alegra que lo primero que haga es pensar en mi y en mi notable estado de cansancio... aunque ella no se vea mejor que yo, me dice que prefiere tenerme con mis sentidos al cien por cien. Así que tendré esta tarde para descansar, aunque con todo esto no se si podré... al menos lo intentaré. Snow intentará dar con algo sobre la bruja en los archivos del ayuntamiento y David, como sheriff en funciones, deberá formar un equipo de rastreo para peinar el bosque, al menos durante el día... la noche será mia. Belle será nuestra base de datos, para no perder costumbre, indagará sobre Jakie Frost y quizás de con algo que nos diga que pretende hacer con la salvadora... Acepta a regañadientes, no sin antes decirle a su marido que van a tener una conversación muy seria... "Tu y yo hablaremos después" no es propio de Belle usar ese tono, y es impresionante el efecto que puede tener sobre Gold... Pero la comprendo, su esposo le ha estado ocultando información. Su cara era un poema cuando Regina ha explicado la situación con el pirata..._

_La explicación de Rumpel no se hace esperar, menos después de la insistencia de David y Snow... "deberías habérmelo entregado!" Comprendo a mi amigo, y es probable que en caliente, hubiese mutilado a Killian por lo que hizo... y no me refiero precisamente a mutilar su otra mano, no... Gold dice que no pretendía que el capitán causase mas problemas y que por eso lo retuvo... Hasta que desapareció..._

\- dejémonos de monsergas, tenemos trabajo que hacer... - Regina interrumpe la discusión. - Gold, quiero que le entregues a Belle algún hechizo de protección. -

\- ¿A que se debe? Estaré en la biblioteca... - Belle mira extrañada mientras su marido ya comienza a buscar en su maleta sin rechistar.

\- Por que Henry no me puede acompañar, podría ser peligroso... y seguro que se sentirá útil si te ayuda a buscar información. - Dice con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro que con el algo encontraremos, has criado un chico formidable. - Le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Aquí tengo esto... - Gold extrae dos colgantes de la maleta.

\- Un momento... tenías eso y me has hecho entregarle a Swan mi amuleto? - Pregunta indignada al ver los objetos que sostiene el Oscuro.

\- Me gustaría regodearme en tu indignación, pero la verdad es que estos dos colgantes ya están hechizados... No me hubiesen servido con la salvadora. - Afirma para tranquilidad de la ex alcaldesa.

\- No puedo creer que le hayas entregado tu colgante a mi hija... - La cara de Snow es de completa confusión.

\- PRESTADO! y por su bien, espero que lo cuide. - Entrecierra los ojos cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Para que sirven? - Señala con la cabeza el amuleto que ya cuelga del cuello de Belle.

\- Si alguien utiliza algún tipo de magia contra el portador del amuleto, lo sabre al instante... y sabes que no dejaré que nadie ponga un dedo sobre mi esposa y sobre mi nieto. - La tranquilidad se hace patente en el grupo.

\- Ahí llegan. - Se voltean para ver salir a madre e hijo del hospital.

\- Y bien... - Emma mira cono Rumpel cuelga un amuleto al cuello de Henry. - ¿Cual es el plan? - Pregunta mirando a Regina.

\- De momento ocultarte... - Emma la mira con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta con el plan. - Y quizás intentar que vayas recuperando tu magia. -

\- Eso me gusta mas. - Sonríe mientras todos se comienzan a despedir.

_Nos marchamos no sin antes explicarles el plan por encima... Aunque poca información damos, pues el chico parece conforme en ayudar a Belle, sintiéndose protegido por su abuelo y Emma acepta su peculiar prisión, siempre y cuando pueda trabajar en su magia con Regina... Aunque no se que le gusta mas... si trabajar en su magia o pasar rato con la antigua Reina Malvada... Mi olfato no me engaña, por muy cansada que esté... la tensión se huele a kilómetros de distancia entre estas dos! ¡Hay Dios! solo ruego estar presente cuando el señor y la señora encantador se enteren de que algo se cuece... Eso si que no va a tener precio!_

* * *

_Esta sala es impresionante. Parece mentira que tras una puerta falsa en una cripta lúgubre y polvorienta, se oculte un magnífico despacho bien equipado con un montón de trastos mágicos, libros que sería incapaz de leer y un sofá que se ve jodidamente cómodo! Regina y Rumpel murmuran extraños hechizos que soy incapaz de comprender hasta que me explican de que se trata... Parece sencillo... Nadie aparte de nosotros tres podrá entrar o salir de esta habitación y cualquier intento de romper el hechizo será detectado al acto por ellos dos. Yo podría salir, pero cuando lo comento, sus miradas entrecerradas sobre mi, me hacen desechar esa idea. De momento he de quedarme toda la tarde, quizás en la noche pueda dormir cómoda en una cama. Regina cree que podría tener mi magia de vuelta con algo de motivación mágica, solo si lo consigo me "premiará" con la libertad... No se como sentirme al respecto... pero no tengo opción._

\- Creo que sera todo por el momento... - Rumpel recoge su maleta mientras se acerca a las dos mujeres. - Iré a investigar el asunto del hechizo de sangre... es posible que averigüe que es lo que quiere por mi cuenta. - Medita.

\- Esta bien, ven inmediatamente con cualquier información valiosa. - Regina asiente y camina al escritorio.

\- Espero que no tardes en recuperar tu magia... te necesitaremos ahí fuera. - posa una mano sobre el hombro de la salvadora antes de abandonar la habitación.

\- Bueno... ¿por donde empezamos?. - Pregunta la rubia acercándose al escritorio y se sienta en el. - Intento concentrarme en mis manos... pero no obtengo... nada... - Se mira las palmas de las manos entrecerrando los ojos.

\- déjame a mi... - Voltea la mesa hasta situarse frente a ella.

_No se si podré conseguir sentir mi magia en orden antes de que caiga la noche... me siento bastante impotente, sabiendo que todo el mundo esta trabajando mientras yo he de ocultarme bajo tierra como una lombriz... Sé que Regina está notando la tensión en todo mi cuerpo, es mas que evidente cuando se planta ante mi... y no se si tensarme mas o relajarme cuando coge mis manos... Soy incapaz de apartar mi vista de nuestras manos... con sus pulgares me acaricia las palmas en circulos... Si ella supiera lo que significa eso en mi mundo, seguro que no lo haría... Me provoca un cosquilleo y no se si es debido a su magia, a la mia, o que sencillamente este contacto está haciendo estragos sobre mi y mi cuerpo me traiciona con un escalofrío por la calidez de sus manos._

\- relájate... - Susurra. - mirarme a los ojos. - Regina habla bajo y Emma levanta la vista para posarla en dos orbes marrones. - Respira despacio... hazlo conmigo. - Comienza a respirar lentamente.

\- _Demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo... _No se si puedo... relajarme... - Dice mientras intenta respirar al ritmo pausado de la morena. - Estoy nerviosa... Digo, con todo esto. - Confiesa.

\- Tienes que controlar tu respiración... así controlarás tu ritmo cardíaco... y por último podrás poner orden en la magia que corre desordenada dentro de ti. -

\- La teoría parece fácil... pero la práctica... - desvía la mirada.

\- Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a que lo consigas. - aprieta sus manos para que la vuelva a mirar.

\- Quizás por eso también sea difícil... - La mira sonriendo de medio lado.

\- ¿A que te refieres...? - Frunce el ceño escrutando la mirada de la rubia.

\- Regina... lo siento... - Agacha la cabeza y ahora es ella quien sujeta las manos de la ex alcaldesa. - Siento lo que te dije esta mañana... no quería... -

\- Déjalo, Emma... - La corta. - No es el momento... -

\- ¡Si que lo es! No puedo estar tranquila si no puedo hablar contigo sobre esto... - vuelve a mirarla pero esta vez con un halo de tristeza. - Y necesito saber que no tienes en cuenta las tonterías que te dije... -

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo que me dolió? por que si no es así, no quiero tener esta conversación. - Dice con seriedad.

\- Claro que lo sé... y saberlo es lo que me hace sentir un pinchacito... aquí - Levanta su mano con la de la morena y la posa en el centro de su pecho. - Sé que sois muy diferentes... Killian y tu... quizás me aferro a creer que en todo el mundo hay bondad, amor, buenas intenciones... Pero se que en ti siempre la ha habido, aunque las circunstancias te hicieran ocultarlo... - Aprieta su mano contra la de Regina sobre su pecho mientras esta la mira sorprendida. - Pese a todo lo que hicieras... eres una mujer magnifica... siempre lo fuiste, aunque no lo mostrases... y siempre lo serás, aunque te cueste mostrarlo... - Le sonríe y la mira con ternura.

\- Emma... - Agacha la cabeza y suspira. - Yo... - Una lágrima se asoma en uno de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento tanto... siento que te hiciera sentir mal... - alza su otra mano y con el pulgar recoge la lágrima antes de caer mientras le alza el rostro. - Y antes de volver a hacerte sentir mal, prefiero que me conviertas en sapo. - Ríen relajando la situación.

\- He de reconocer que muchas veces he estado tentada... - La mira sonriente mientras acaricia en círculos con el pulgar en el centro de su pecho. - Pero nunca conseguí decidirme por algún animal concreto, de eso te librastes. - suspira mientras se tranquiliza.

\- Una rata, un cerdo, una cucaracha... no era tan difícil, jejeje.-

\- En realidad, eso confrontaba con el animal que siempre pensé que podrías ser en otra vida... quizás por eso nunca lo hice...- Aparta la mirada pensativa.

\- Oh, eso me interesa... en cual? - Pregunta con curiosidad

\- En una leona. - Emma la mira confusa y espera que argumente. - Las leonas son valientes, protegen a su camada, cazan para alimentar a sus crías, son tercas y capaces de dar la vida para proteger lo suyo... - La rubia acaricia el rostro de la ex alcaldesa mientras suspira sonriente...

\- Oh, es lo mas bonito que jamás me hayan dicho... _.Donde esta mi reina malvada y que has hecho con ella?_ \- entrecierra los ojos mirándola fijamente.

\- Mentirosa... - Arquea una ceja y frunce el morro.

_Y ahí viene... otra vez ese impulso... desciendo unos centímetros la mano que descansa sobre su mejilla hasta llegar a acariciar esos labios fruncidos... la rozo suavemente y veo que relaja la mueca que hace resaltar su cicatriz... Oh, dios, esa cicatriz... cuantas veces me he quedado mirándola embobada... ahora lo reconozco... siempre que la tengo delante, no puedo evitar observarla... como ahora..._

\- Emma... - Susurra desviando su mirada de los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¿Mmh...? -

_Joder, soy incapaz de decir nada coherente... adoro cuando dice mi nombre... y mas cuando lo susurra... mientras su respiración se vuelve pesada, tanto o mas que la mia... No me voy a contener... no cuando veo como mira mis labios... Me acerco a ella, su respiración se mezcla con la mía... ¿Como he sobrevivido respirando el aire simplemente, cuando lo que me llena de vida es respirarla a ella? Que estúpida he sido... Esta tan cerca... que voy a morir si no la beso en este instante... y es lo que hago... rozo mis labios con los suyos... quiero que me invite a continuar... quiero volver a sentir que es ella la que me besa... muy despacio, humedezco sus labios con los míos muy lentamente... hasta que me atrapa... Su mano en mi pecho se cierra en un puño al rededor de mi ropa y me atrae... Muerde mi labio inferior suavemente mientras su lengua lo saborea... dios que sensación... "Mmhp!" No puedo evitarlo... rodeo con mi brazo su cintura para encajar nuestros cuerpos y con la otra mano la atraigo mas a mi sujetándola desde la nuca... Y el beso que empezó con una suavidad sobre humana... es cada vez mas apasionado... la muerdo, enredo mi lengua con la suya mientras la siento gemir dentro de mi boca... eso me lleva a la locura... sentirla así... y me dejo llevar... _

_La sujeto firmemente y la hago girar sobre mi... la atrapo entre mi cuerpo y el escritorio... Ella da un respingo al sentirse obligada a sentarse en el escritorio... No rompemos el beso... y menos cuando ella sujeta mi cara con ambas manos mientras profundiza mas si cabe... joder que lengua... _

\- Mmm... Regina... - Rompen suavemente el beso por la falta de oxígeno. Se miran con los ojos cargados de excitación mientras respiran agitadamente. - Me matas... - Emma no da tiempo a réplica cuando la vuelve a besar llena de lujuria.

* * *

\- Empieza con estos, chico - Belle deja caer una pila de libros sobre la mesa. - Mientras los ojeas, bajaré haber si encuentro algún otro que vea de utilidad. - Se encamina al montacargas de la biblioteca.

\- Está bien, tomaré notas si encuentro algo interesante. - Henry abre el primer libro, mientras belle cierra la puerta del ascensor.

TOC*TOC* - ¿Quien anda ahí? - El chico, sobresaltado se pone a la defensiva sujetando firmemente su bate de béisbol.

\- Henry, soy yo. - Una conocida voz consigue relajar al joven y se encamina a la puerta mientras suspira aliviado.

\- ¿Donde te has metido esta mañana? - Pregunta al visitante frunciendo el ceño al abrir la puerta.

\- Lo siento, grumete. Acabo de enterarme de que tu madre ha estado en el hospital. - Un apenado Killian se escusa con el rostro lleno de pena.

\- Pues eso no es todo... Anoche la Reina de Hielo atacó a Emma... menos mal que mi madre llegó justo a tiempo. - El pirata arquea las cejas y se queda en silencio. - Deduzco que no lo sabias... No me han dicho gran cosa, pero lo importante es que má se encuentra bien. - el joven posa su mano en el hombro del capitán para tranquilizarlo

\- Joder... chico, lo siento... debi... -

\- Tranquilo, ¿Que podias hacer tu? - Le sonríe

\- ¿Donde esta... ? Quizás no he sido de ayuda hasta ahora... pero no dejaré que le suceda nada malo a Emma... - Dice con determinación.

\- Mama la ha ocultado mientras averiguamos que quiere esa bruja... -

\- Chico, necesito poder protegerla... sabes que daría mi vida por ella si fuese necesario... -

\- Mmmm... - Henry queda pensativo. - Supongo que un vigía en el exterior de la cripta sería de utilidad... - Choca su puño contra la palma de su mano, como teniendo una buena idea. - Podrías vigilar y si ves algo sospechoso... ten... - Le entrega uno de los walkies que hay sobre la mesa. - Así podrás avisarnos si hay movimientos extraños a los alrededores.

\- Claro! Gracias Henry... muchas gracias. - Se despide del chico y se va sonriendo triunfante murmurando. - muchas gracias... -

**Bueno, que os ha parecido!? Espero vuestras sugerencias, conclusiones y demandas! busco musa para mi inspiración jeje!**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno! llegamos al capítulo diez! Y para celebrarlo os obsequio con un capítulo RAAATED "EEEEMEEEE" jojo! se que muchas lo esperabais. Reconocedlo, perris :P Mucho SQ, algo de humor alguna revelación y un misterio mas para la colección...! Ya estais al quite!? Recordad que cada detalle cuenta! no doy puntaditas sin hilo... Que intrigante soy... xD**

**Espero que gusteee!**

* * *

\- Averiguar el paradero de la salvadora ha sido mas fácil de lo esperado, Majestad. -

\- JAJAJAJA! La sensiblería que hacen gala en esta ciudad les saldrá cara... - La Reina de Hielo agita una copa de vino sentada en su trono. - Pobre chico, si alguien hubiese sido sincero con el, por muy dolorosa que la verdad resulte... no nos hubiese entregado a su madre en bandeja de plata. - Da un sorbo a su copa.

\- Es evidente que el joven confía ciegamente en el pirata... - Sidney entrecierra los ojos mientras medita.

\- Eso ahora no es importante... el capitán hará exactamente lo que se le diga... obtendrá lo que desea, si... pero yo también. - Una pérfida sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la mujer. - Solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno. - Termina su copa mientras se levanta.

\- La magia de la salvadora no será problema, pero ¿Que hay de la Reina Malvada? Ella también es muy poderosa, Majestad. -

\- No la he olvidado, por supuesto... aunque para ella tengo otra manera muy diferente de obtener lo que necesito. - Camina asta situarse delante de un armario. - Y como con la salvadora... - Abre el armario y deja que el hombre/espejo observe su contenido. - Esperaré el momento oportuno. - Ambos sonríen cuando Sidney comprende el maquiavélico plan de la Reina de Hielo.

* * *

_Ya no valen las escusas... no puedo justificar mi comportamiento de manera convincente... me ha desarmado por completo. Recuperar su magia, ese era el objetivo y tenía claro que no perdería ni un solo segundo para conseguirlo. Pero no... la sheriff tenía que tener remordimientos y la conciencia intranquila... En cuanto se disculpó, supe que debía ser así para poder trabajar lo antes posible en recuperar su magia. Con su malestar no íbamos a conseguir nada... Así que la dejé hablar, que lo saque todo y ponernos cuanto antes con el asunto..._

_¿Era necesario que me diga todo eso? Que me hablase con dulzura... que me acariciase mientras me decía cuan magnífica puedo ser... ¿Quien se puede creer eso? Ni yo lo creo... Pero su mirada me dice que ella si lo cree... que cree en mi... y no puedo evitar emocionarme... y ahí es cuando me desarma... su sonrisa, su mirada dulce... Me hace reír cuando me dice de convertirla en sapo... y aprovecho para intentar cambiar de tema... dios, que mal me sale la jugada... no puedo evitar decir lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza... aunque no sea mentira... "- Oh, es lo mas bonito que jamás me hayan dicho... -" ya, claro... Le digo que miente pero a la misma vez veo en su mirada una determinación... Me acaricia los labios y se acerca... Hay Dios, no me puedo mover... "- Emma... -" Mi voz me traiciona... no ha sonado como debería sonar... Contiene el aire y no puedo evitar mirarle los labios... Y creía que me había desarmado por completo hasta que me contesta "- ¿Mmh...? -" Ahora si... desarmada completamente..._

_Roza sus labios con los míos con una suavidad infinita... y yo solo me puedo dejar hacer... Se mueve con una lentitud que me desquicia... me provoca un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo... y es con eso cuando todo mi autocontrol se va a la mierda... y la beso, la atraigo a mi y me dejo llevar por la sensación que me provoca... la siento gemir contra mi boca y el calor invade todo mi cuerpo... me sujeta firmemente contra ella y me encanta... si, lo reconozco... me encanta que me apriete contra si misma... porque es así como siento su corazón desbocado, su respiración agitada y el calor que desprende aturde mis sentidos. Me muerde el labio y su lengua explora la mía... Estoy tan aturdida que no se si un gemido escapa de mi boca pero debe ser eso lo que la hace tensarse y comenzar a temblar... me hace girar de repente y me pone contra el escritorio... Oh Dios... Ahora mismo no existe nada mas en el mundo que no sea esto..._

\- Mmm... Regina... - Rompen suavemente el beso por la falta de oxígeno. Se miran con los ojos cargados de excitación mientras respiran agitadamente. - Me matas... - Emma no da tiempo a réplica cuando vuelve la vuelve a besar.

_"Tu si que me matas..." Es lo que le hubiese dicho si no estuviera basándome de esta manera... Pero son mis manos las que hablan... la sujeto de la cintura mientras ella vuelve a morder mis labios... mi respiración es la suya mientras nuestras lenguas entablan una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas. Me sujeta con una mano la nuca para estar mas cerca de ella, mientras su otra mano acaricia mi muslo. Rodeo su cintura e introduzco mis manos bajo su camiseta... su piel arde al contacto y noto como se le eriza el bello... _

\- Joder... - Emma murmura sin despegar los labios. - Que calor...! - Pega su frente con la de la morena antes de volver a besarla.

\- Pues quítate la ropa... - Gruñe entre beso y beso.

_Uf, ¿he dicho yo eso en voz alta? y tanto... se despega de mi y me mira con los ojos cargados de deseo... sonríe de medio lado de una forma traviesa y se que no se va a detener... muerdo mi labio inconscientemente cuando se separa un poco y de un tirón, pasa su camiseta por encima de su cabeza... Quiero volver a tener el control de la situación, así que cuando vuelve a acercase a mi, pongo una mano en su hombro... la empujo para que camine de espaldas mientras me mira confusa... no puedo evitar sonreír ni morderme el labio... ese gesto parece que la convence y agarra mi mano sin detenerse... se deja caer en el sofá y tira de mi para sentarme a horcajadas sobre ella, pegada a ella..._

_Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y paseo mi lengua por sus labios... Enredo mis dedos en su pelo para estar mas cerca si eso fuera posible. Posa sus dos manos en mis muslos y asciende arrastrando la tela de mi falda... No puedo evitar mover instintivamente la pelvis hacia delante tras ese contacto... Dios! me tiene jodidamente excitada... y se que puede notarlo después de ese movimiento involuntario... Sigue subiendo sus manos y no se como, pero consigue sujetarme firmemente por las caderas bajo mi ropa... Me aprieta sin dañarme... todo lo contrario... Me atrae con sus manos, como queriendo que repita el movimiento... no puedo evitar soltar una risita sobre sus labios cuando comprendo sus intenciones... me separo y la miro a los ojos sonriendo... quiero ver la reacción de su cara, cuando vuelvo a embestir con mis caderas sobre la suya..._

\- MMmmh! - Emma muerde su labio inconscientemente mientras cierra los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

\- Mírame. - Las dos miradas vuelven a encontrarse cuando Regina repite el movimiento. - ¿Te gusta?. - Pregunta con la boca entreabierta rozando los labios de la rubia.

\- Me encanta... - Su dificultosa respiración no le impide besarla con fuerza mientras hace mover las caderas de la ex alcaldesa contra si misma.

_Sé que se desespera cuando extrae sus manos con rapidez y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa. Me atrae desde la nuca y comienza a besar mi cuello. Muerde sutílmente y después me obsequia con la suavidad de sus labios mientras con su otra mano termina de abrirme la camisa. "Mmm, Emma... " sujeto su cabeza y arqueo mi espalda favoreciendo el contacto de sus labios sobre mi clavícula... rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y a tientas, me desabrocha el sujetador... oh joder... tengo toda la piel erizada cuando sus manos ascienden por mi espalda para dejar caer los tirantes de mi ropa interior por mis hombros... Se separa para volver a mirarme a los ojos y nos quedamos en silencio... solo nuestra fuerte respiración corta el ambiente... Nos quedamos quietas unos segundos escrutando nuestras miradas... Como si me pidiera permiso... como si me preguntase que estamos haciendo... Pero me da igual... ahora mismo no me importa nada... y se que a ella tampoco cuando saca sus manos y tira de mi camisa hacia atrás... mis brazos se ven atrapados por las mangas de mi camisa en mi espalda... Me sujeta con una mano firmemente los brazos en mi espalda y me deja a su merced. La malicia se ve reflejada en su sonrisa... y me encanta..._

\- No le importará que tome el control brevemente... verdad, majestad? - Emma susurra pegando sus labios en el cuello de la morena mientras sujeta los brazos de esta a su espalda.

\- Siempre y cuando no me haga esperar... princesa... - Su frase se entrecorta al sentir otra mano ascendiendo por su abdomen.

_Y ríe... su cálido aliento choca con la piel de mi cuello mientras su mano se cuela bajo mi sujetador... Su toque es electrizante. Rodea uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos mientras abarca todo mi pecho con su mano... su lengua desciende por mi clavícula y mi espalda se arquea todavía mas... "Oh, joder..." Al decir eso ella aprieta suavemente mi pecho y pierdo el control... forcejeo para liberar mis brazos y acabo por quitarme la camisa y el sujetador que ya están de mas sobre mi... vuelve a reír sobre mi piel cuando su cabeza ya se encuentra entre mis pechos... Paso mis brazos por su espalda, no voy a ser la única que esté en estas condiciones. Así que le extraigo con rapidez el sujetador y la empujo hasta tumbarla en el sofá. Me mira sorprendida pero feliz con mi iniciativa. La beso con furia, la muerdo sin suavidad y coloco sus manos entrelazadas con las mías sobre su cabeza. Comienzo a descender por su cuello mientras ella suspira... Continuo mi descenso y suelto sus manos para apretar sus pechos. Rodeo uno de sus pezones con mis labios... y mi lengua traza círculos al rededor de el "Regi...na..." Contiene el aire y disfruto cuando se estremece bajo mis caricias. Mis manos forcejean con sus pantalones... me comienzo a desesperar, que mania tiene de usar tejanos tan jodidamente ceñidos... Me incorporo y la miro... Y sé que mis ojos tienen que tener el mismo reflejo que los suyos: Lujuria. _

_De un tirón, arrastro sus tejanos y su ropa interior asta sus tobillos... Tiro de sus botas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos... Se muerde el labio de impaciencia, lo sé... Cuando está descalza, es ella misma la que patalea para sacarse la ropa de sus tobillos. Me sorprende cuando se incorpora rápidamente y pega su cuerpo al mio... De rodillas sobre el sofá, sujeta mi cadera con sus dos manos y se cuela bajo mi ropa para quitármela. Ahora si, completamente desnudas nos miramos unos segundos... Acerca su cuerpo al mio y me tumba para quedar sobre mi... Ya no hay prisas cuando siento su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio. Gemimos a la vez cuando nuestras bocas entran en contacto con una suavidad que hace rato no existía. Sus manos están en todas partes, el calor de su cuerpo me aturde... y creo que es por puro instinto cuando nuestras piernas se entrelazan y con un suave movimiento nuestros sexos se encuentran... Dios... Rompemos el beso y nos miramos respirando con dificultad... sin movernos... sintiendo el calor que aumenta en el centro de nuestra unión... sintiendo la humedad de nuestra excitación... no decimos nada, tan solo nos miramos... Respirando el mismo aire, con nuestras bocas a tan solo unos milímetros... Y con una calma sorprendente y una suavidad infinita, mueve su cadera contra la mía... Y el primer contacto no es comparable con la sensación de la salvadora friccionando su sexo contra el mio..._

\- Emma... - Dice en un suspiro mientras atrapa con sus labios los de la rubia. - Muevete... - Ruega sin despegar sus labios.

\- Mmmhp... - Obedece mientras una mano sujeta la nuca de la morena para dar un punto de agarre.

_Dios... su piel transpira al igual que la mia mientras sus embestidas son cada vez mas rápidas... mas fuertes... mas desesperantes... dejo de besarla... solo para poder respirar mientras la habitación se llena con nuestros gemidos cada vez mas altos... Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestros movimientos se acoplan como los engranajes de una compleja maquinaria. "Regina... " Mi nombre suena de maravilla en sus labios... en sus gemidos... me sujeta para incorporarme sin despegarnos... Ahora quedamos a la misma altura, con las piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos rodeándome... Nadie lleva la batuta, nadie esta sometido, ahora somos las dos iguales... ni mas ni menos... Sigue embistiendo contra mi, con una sincronía demencial... El ritmo se incrementa frenéticamente, mientras nos miramos a los ojos... no puedo mas..._

\- No pares... - Regina rodea el cuerpo de la sheriff y muerde su hombro. - Emma... oh, joder! - sujeta con fuerza el pelo de la rubia.

\- Re... gina... - Rodea con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena... - No... No puedo... - Una última embestida hace estremecer los cuerpos de las dos mujeres convulsionandose la una en brazos de la otra.

_"MMMmmhh.:." No puedo decir nada mas... busco su boca para fundirme en ella... necesito besarla, morderla, respirarla... y ella parece querer lo mismo... Nos besamos como si el orgasmo nos hubiese quitado la vida y necesitaremos los labios de la otra para que nuestros corazones vuelvan a latir... _

_De repente, se separa bruscamente, arquea hacia atrás todo su cuerpo mientras la sujeto por la cintura... ¿Que coño pas...? ¡JODER! Es su magia! Sale presurosamente de su cuerpo y empieza a trazar círculos a nuestro al rededor... La sujeto con fuerza para intentar contenerla y es mi magia la que entra en juego... La envuelvo y me mezclo con la suya... Y surte efecto cuando veo que la violenta corriente mágica se va reduciendo... Respira pesadamente mientras sus músculos comienzan a relajarse... Cuando la magia empieza a desaparecer soy consciente de que arrastro parte de su magia dentro de mi cuerpo al recuperar la mía... y juraría que a ella le ha pasado lo mismo... Se inclina hacia delante y se deja caer en mis brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro..._

\- Joder... - Emma susurra mientras recupera el aliento

\- Emma que... ¿estas bien? - Pregunta acariciando su espalda

\- Si... no tenia... ni idea... - Todo su cuerpo tiembla y su voz se entrecorta.

\- ¿De que...? - La sheriff se separa para mirarla a los ojos con notable cansancio.

\- No tenia ni idea que... acostándome contigo fuese a tener el orgasmo mas liberador de toda mi vida, hehe... - Ríe débilmente mientras vuelve a reposar la cabeza en el hombro.

\- Imbécil, me has asustado...! _Encima bromea? - _

\- Si lo llego ha saber antes... no te escapas... - Sonríe con los labios pegados al cuello de la morena.

\- ¡Emma! - Regina intenta apartarse de la rubia pero esta se lo impide.

\- Entonces... ¿He recuperado mi magia...? - Se separa lo justo para mirarla.

\- Eso parece... - Dice molesta por no poder zafarse del agarre. - Pero... ¿La controlas? - Arquea una ceja y entrecierra los ojos.

\- Euu... -

\- Fácil... intenta hacer levitar... algo... - En ese momento, ambas mujeres miran al rededor de la habitación viendo como todos los objetos de la estancia, están esparcidos por todo el suelo, haciendo incontables los rotos de los que no lo están.

\- Bueno... eso creo que ya lo he hecho... - Sonríe de medio lado mirando con temor e incertidumbre a la mujer que tiene abrazada.

\- Me refiero a voluntariamente. - Frunce el ceño con evidente impaciencia.

\- Okey... - Alza una mano y la dirige a uno de los muchos objetos. - Mmmm... - Aprieta los labios mientras la otra la mira rodando los ojos. Con un "Puf" una pequeña nube blanca aparece desvaneciéndose al instante... y nada mas sucede.

\- No, no la controlas. - Deshace el abrazo e intenta incorporarse desenmarañando el lío de brazos y piernas. - ¡Ah...! me duele todo... - Deja caer su cabeza hacia delante de una manera lastimera.

\- hehe... - Regina levanta bruscamente la cabeza y la mira a los ojos con dureza. - Vale, vale... tranquila, espera yo te ayudo... - Dice aguantando la risa sin mucha suerte.

\- No tiene... gracia... - El rubor sube por sus mejillas cuando se ponen en pie.

\- Si que la tiene. - Sonríe ámpliamente mientras la mira. Regina no puede evitar sonreir momentáneamente al ver la mirada juguetona de la rubia. - Te estas rieeeendo... - Se balancea de alante a atrás sobre sus pies.

\- Imbécil... - Agacha la mirada mientras suelta una risa negando con la cabeza. - Tengo que ir a hablar con Gold. - Dice mientras busca sus ropas esparcidas.

\- ¿Como que tienes... ? ¿Me vas ha dejar aquí? - Pregunta incrédula.

\- Solo será un momento. - Comienza a vestirse. - Pasaré por casa y te traeré algo de comer. - Dice sin mirarla.

\- No, no, no... he recuperado mi magia! ¡Dijiste que podría salir si lo hacía! -

\- ¿Y que necesites tener un "orgasmo liberador" cuando necesites usarla? - Hace las comillas al aire mientras mira a la sheriff sonriendo de medio lado. - Soy poderosa, pero no se si podría provocarte uno chasqueando los dedos. - Ladea la cabeza y pone sus brazos en jarra.

\- Touché... - Agacha la cabeza. - ¿Cuanto tardarás? - La mira con su mejor cara de "noherotounplatoenmivida"

\- Poco... Dame una hora... necesito saber si es prudente sacarte ya o si podemos hacer algo para que puedas controlarla mínimamente. - Recoge su bolso y comprueba que esté todo. - Te prometo que no pasarás aquí la noche, ¿te vale? - Dice al ver la pena reflejada en el rostro de Emma.

\- Me vale. - Avanza hasta la morena y planta un beso en sus labios. - Mmm... no se por que, pero esa hora se me va a hacer eterna... - Regina sonríe y le devuelve el beso fugazmente.

\- No te toques en mi ausencia... - Dice con su mejor cara pícara.

\- hoho... no prometo nada - Ríen mientras se separan, para que la ex alcaldesa desaparezca en una nube violenta.

_Dios... donde tengo la cabeza...?_

* * *

_No puedo evitar sonreír al notar la explosión mágica de Swan... Aunque lo que me hace mas gracia es el como. En estos momentos, lamento no ser un chismoso, pues disfrutaría viendo las reacciones de la gente al conocer este hecho... Y al pensar en eso, no puedo evitar pensar en mi hijo... Mas concretamente, en la promesa que hice. Mi sonrisa desaparece por completo...Pues dudo mucho que dejar que esto se convierta en una costumbre, sea cumplir con lo prometido... Definitivamente, no... pero ahora otros asuntos requieren mi atención._

_He revisado documentos antiguos para esclarecer el asunto de la maldición de la sheriff y creo haber dado con la información correcta... el hechizo de sangre no era para enfermarla... ni para mermar su magia... si no para evitar que la controle... Su decaimiento solo ha sido un daño colateral. El hecho de que haya conseguido liberar su poder involuntariamente, me deja mas claro que he dado en el blanco..._

_Al revisar los documentos, he pensado en revisar mis contratos como Oscuro... Aquellos que a lo largo de mi existencia he cerrado con diversas personas... curiosamente, algunas muy cercanas a mi en la actualidad... Sé que tengo que revisarlos uno por uno... hay contratos que hasta había olvidado... gente que ni siquiera existe hoy en día... Pero algo me dice que he de hacerlo... hasta que lo encuentro... un contrato firmado... se que es de la Reina de Hielo... aunque firme como... Ingrid._

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - Gold murmura al revisar el antiguo pergamino. - ¿Es esto lo que quieres... Ingrid? - Habla para sí y sonríe cuando empieza a atar cabos.

_Seguro que si... y quizás... Pueda beneficiarme de ello._

* * *

_No puedo esperar mas, la noche empieza a caer pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Me levanto y me visto rápidamente. Quiero comenzar con mi rastreo, no veo el momento. Voy a hablar con mi abuela... después de haberle explicado la situación se que está intranquila y no se opondrá a que comience mi peculiar turno. Cuando abro la puerta a la cafetería encuentro a Snow con el pequeño Neal hablando con Granny y decido unirme._

\- ¡Ruby! Vine a ver si ya estas lista... - Mary Margareth se pone en pié y le tiende el bebé a la abuela de esta.

\- Snow, no puedes acompañarme! - Dice como si estuviera repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Sé cuidar de mi misma... - Entrecierra los ojos y la mira fijamente

\- Eso ya lo se... - pone sus manos sobre sus hombros. - Pero no podrás seguir el ritmo de la loba que llevo dentro. - Sonríe

\- Siempre puedo colocarte una silla de montar - Se cruza de brazos y la mira con superioridad.

\- ¿Que? ¡Ni hablar! Seria muy humillante. - Retrocede un par de pasos, airada. - Si quieres MONTARME, tendrás que hacerlo A PELO, mi Reina. - Finaliza haciendo una reverencia.

\- Esta bien, tenemos trato. - Extiende la mano y la deja frente al rostro inclinado de la loba.

\- Estarás de broma... no pienso responsabilizarme si te caes al cargar tu arco, querida... - Snow levanta la cabeza sonriente mientras mantiene el brazo estirado. - ¡Agh! Que demonios! - aprieta la mano de su amiga sellando el trato.

\- Jesús... - Granny se voltea haciendo rodar sus ojos, mientras camina hacia la cocina con el pequeño Neal en brazos. - ¡Cuando todo esto finalice, tendré una conversación con vosotras dos muy seriamente! - Grita desde el interior para hacerse oír.

\- Si abuela... - Contestan las dos mujeres al unísono mientras sonríen.

\- y bien? ¿Primera parada? - Pregunta Snow, cargando su carcaj y su arco en su espalda.

\- Pasaremos por la biblioteca, a ver si Belle y Henry han averiguado algo. - Se encaminan a la puerta. - Según veamos, decidimos. - Suben al coche de Ruby y se ponen en marcha.

\- Emma... ¿estará bien? - Mary margareth pregunta sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

\- Hace un tiempo hubiese sonado fatal pero hoy en día... ¿No crees que estando con Regina sea la manera que mejor esté protegida? -

\- ... - Agacha la cabeza en silencio mientras llegan a su destino

\- No te preocupes... estoy plenamente segura de que Regina la protegerá bien. - Dice abriendo la puerta del coche. - No tienes nada de que pre... ¿¡Que cojones... !? - Su cara palidece y Snow corre a su lado consternada.

\- Ruby ¿Que pasa? - Ve como su amiga inspira el aire olfateando...

\- Es Hook... Ha estado aquí... - Dice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Oh, Dios mio, Henry! - Corre hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y abre bruscamente. - ¡Henry! - Grita adentrándose seguida por la loba.

\- ¿Que sucede... ? - Belle salé del montacargas cargada de libros y Ruby se apresura a ayudarle.

\- ¿Abuela... Que pasa? - El chico se recompone después del susto.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te ha hecho? Apestas! - Ruby deja la montaña de libros y se pone junto al chico

\- ¿De que habas? - Henry las mira confuso

\- Killian! ha estado aquí verdad? - Snow sujeta por los hombros a su nieto

\- Vino... estaba preocupado porque se enteró que Emma había estado en el hospital... -

\- ¿Que hablastéis? - Mary margareth mira preocupada los ojos del chico.

\- Pues... Le expliqué que anoche la Reina de Hielo la atacó y... -

\- ¡Mierda...! - Ruby se voltea mientras se hecha la mano a la frente.

-¿Que mas? -

\- El lamentaba no haber estado ahí para mamá y me supo mal... me dijo que quería protegerla... Así que le dije que un vigía en la puerta de la cripta no vendría mal... - Henry comenzaba a estar verdaderamente asustado.

\- Oh dios... - Snow tapa su boca con la mano mientras se le humedecen los ojos.

\- ¡Que pasa! ¡Creí que vendría bien que ayudase! - El chico estaba histérico

\- Henry... lo siento tanto, cariño... - Snow abraza a su nieto... - No fué la Reina de Hielo quien atacó a tu madre...

\- ¿Que... ? - Se aparta de golpe del abrazo. - ¿Y por que no me lo dijisteis? - Miraba al rededor viendo como las tres mujeres observaban apenadas

\- Por que sabíamos que te haría daño saber que... fué Killian quien atacó a Emma. -

_Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta de Henry, aturde mis sensibles oídos, pero no lo muestro... El chico rompe a llorar desconsolado... Cuando comienza a entender la situación... debimos decirle la verdad en su momento... pero... ¿Como explicarle que el hombre con el que pasó tardes enteras... con el que le mostraba amor por ellos... que este intentó violar a su madre? Que la hirió de gravedad...? ¿Como explicarle a un niño que admiraba al hombre y no al pirata? ¿Como si le explicases a un adulto? Regina no lo hubiese permitido... y Emma tampoco..._

* * *

**_y bien? que os ha p_****_arecido? quiero pedir disculpas a Emanuele Kent! no ha salido tu querido pirata, pero te garantizo que el próximo capitulo y los siguientes va a tener un papel protagonista! y que pasará!? y con estas dos que hago? les doy mas matraca? Opinad, criticad y sugerid todo cuanto querais! PERO QUERED, COJONES! XD_**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ!**


	11. Chapter 11

**He vueltooo! Siento la demora... Después de trabajar mucho, me dieron vacaciones obligadas y he estado fuera una semana. Ya estamos de vuelta con la historia y voy a intentar darle continuidad para que no se me enfríe nadiee!**

**Si hacéis memoria, recordaréis que los malos entendidos y la falta de información ha dado lugar a extrañas situaciones y lo seguirá haciendo! Haber cuando encuentran un huequito para hablar toooodo lo que se tiene que hablar... pero no aún! NON STOP para los protagonistas! Espero que os guste!**

**Saludos!**

\- No te toques en mi ausencia... - Dice con su mejor cara pícara.

\- hoho... no prometo nada - Ríen mientras se separan, para que la ex alcaldesa desaparezca en una nube violeta.

_"Pero... que... FUERTE!" Es lo único que atino a decir cuando Regina desaparece. Oh, dios mio... ¿Como hemos acabado así...? No es que esté desconforme pero... Que coño...! quiero decir... Que narices! ¿desconforme? nada mas lejos de la realidad! Eso ha sido... como decirlo... WOW! Dios, toda ella es erotismo puro! Aunque eso se veía pero... hostias... Hemos conectado a un nivel desconocido para mi... ¿Tendrá que ver con la magia? ¿Debería preguntarle a Regina...? No, no... ahora no puedo... ¡Que corte! ¿A quien le podría preguntar...? ¿A Blue...? Mmmhh... no me inspira mucha confianza... seguro que corre a decirle a Mary Margareth... Oh, Dios... MI MADRE! ¿Que diria ella de todo esto... ? ¿Que le diré si me pregunta que he estado haciendo para recuperar mi magia? "Si, verás... hemos estado haciendo algunos ejercicioosss..." Joder, suena fatal solo con pensarlo... ¿o seré yo la mal pensada? ¿Se me notará en la cara si oculto algo...? AARRGHH! No puedo pensar con claridad...!_

_No se cuanto rato llevo dando vueltas, completamente desnuda, cuando reparo en el espejo colgado de la pared... ¡Anda! lo único que está entero... Me miro en el espejo y no soy capaz de reconocer la expresión de mi cara... creo que la definición mas acertada seria Confusión absoluta, "barra", felicidad absurda... Vamos, ni que hubiese estado fumando marihuana... La verdad, es una sensación parecida... ¡No soy capaz de encauzar mis pensamientos por un camino coherente...! "Argh!" Oh, mierda... que estoy pisando? Debería vestirme y calzarme... y ya de paso arreglar un poco este estropicio... No se como he caminado haciendo círculos sin clavarme ningún cristal..._

_Mientras me visto, no puedo evitar sonreír con cada prenda que me coloco, recordando como había acabado en el lugar que la encuentro... y me pregunto... ¿He tenido el placer de ser la primera mujer...? Eso estaría bien... oh si... Pero... Regina siempre me pareció un poco ambigua sobre su sexualidad... Quizás tubo algo con alguna mujer aquí en Storybrooke... o incluso en el bosque encantado... Aunque recordando a la Reina Malvada... Esa faceta de Regina si que era muy ambigua! Oh mierda... No, Swan, no... no fantasées con Regina en plan cincuenta sombras de Gray vestida como la Reina Malvada... Todo ese cuero... "BASTA SWAN!" Sacúdete esas ideas de la cabeza..._

_¿En que estoy pensando... ? Mejor me concentro en arreglar todo esto... Ahora mismo, debería estar pensando en como atrapar a esa Bruj... "¿Emma?" Pero... que? Me volteo y donde se encuentra el falso espejo de la puerta que da a la cripta y veo... ¿Killian? ¿Que cojones hace a...? "¿Emma, estas ahí...?" Mira hacia todos los lados de manera temerosa mientras se frota el brazo nervioso... ¿Como me ha encontrado? Pone sus ojos sobre su reflejo al otro lado del espejo... Me alegra saber que el no puede verme, aunque ahora mismo su mirada se dirija en mi misma ubicación..._

\- Emma... por favor... - Se planta a dos metros del espejo mientras agacha la cabeza... - Lo siento... no quise... Sé que lo que hice es horrible y no me merezco nada, pero... - Las lágrimas se hacen presente en el rostro del pirata.

\- _Claro que no mereces nada... Gracias a lo que hiciste, esa bruja me ha hechizado con mi sangre... - _Emma medita mientras observa al hombre al otro lado

\- No era yo mismo... o si pero... una parte de mi que gracias a ti ya no existe pero... - Aspira aire fuertemente. - Hace unos días hablé con el cocodrilo y... -

\- _¿Con Gold? Que coño tiene que ver el en todo esto...?_ \- La sheriff entrecierra los ojos al cruzarse de brazos.

\- Me dijo que... que iba a caer... que sucumbiría a mi verdadero yo... y... - Su voz se entre corta y cubre sus ojos con su mano. - Anoche, el... Me hechizó... -

\- _¿Como...? ¿que Gold lo hechizó...? Acaso el quería..._ \- El rostro de Emma palidece a medida que va escuchando el discurso del capitán

\- Todo estaba... oscuro... Veía sangre... me dolía... - Baja su mano y la aprieta contra el pecho. - Oh, Emma... Me arrepiento tanto... - Cae de rodillas y rompe a llorar.

\- _¿Que significa esto...? ¿Quería Gold que Killian me atacase... ? Sería su escusa perfecta para acabar con el pirata... En el fondo sé que aun no lo ha perdonado... _No puede ser...- Murmura en susurros

\- Daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo... Si alguien te hiriese, yo... - Niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia delante. - Y yo lo hice! Te dañé! traicioné tu confianza... La confianza de Henry! Y no me puedo perdonar a mi mismo... no hasta empezar a creer que tu puedas perdonarme... - Llora amargamente mientras se abraza a si mismo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Emma, lo siento... lo siento tanto... - Se inclina hacia delante hasta dar con su frente en el suelo, totalmente abatido.

_No controlaré mi magia... pero mi súper poder sigue ahí... y no veo mentiras tras sus palabras... y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si Rumpel lo hechizó? ¿Y si por eso me entregó el brazal sin pedir nada a cambio? Aunque creía que era por Belle... ya no se que pensar_... _Acabo de volver a la realidad de la peor manera... Confundiéndome mas... Pero de una cosa estoy segura... Está arrepentido... Y me parte el alma verlo así... Quizá siempre supe que no sentía por el lo mismo que sentía el por mi... pero no deja de ser una persona importante en mi vida... ¿¡Que demonios...!?_

\- Killian... - Emma abre suavemente la falsa puerta. - levántate... - Se queda a una distancia prudencial mientras el pirata la mira atónito.

\- ¡Emma...! - Cuando se incorpora es para caer de culo mientras continua llorando. - Lo siento... perdóname... - Cubre su cara con su mano. - Oh dios... Cuanto me alegra verte... - Apoya sus dos brazos en sus rodillas y levanta la cabeza para mirarla con la cara totalmente húmeda.

\- ¿Es cierto que Gold te hechizó? - Emma se cruza de brazos y lo mira con tristeza.

\- Si... pero... No se... estoy confundido... - Mira hacia todos los lados.

-_ No miente... _¿Sigues hechizado...? - Escruta con atención la mirada del pirata.

\- Eso creo... A ratos olvido donde estoy... - Frota nervioso con la mano su cabeza.

\- _No miente... _¿Quisistes... abusar de mi... ? - La pregunta fué lanzada con dolor

\- NO! eso jamás... yo... yo te amo, Emma... - El pirata se pone en pié mientras mira con dulzura a la rubia.

\- _Y no miente... _¿A que has venido? -

\- Quería ver que estuvieses bien pero sobretodo... Quería que supieras que lo siento... con toda el alma... la culpa me mata, Emma... y sé que no me merezco tu perdón... pero... Tengo que disculparme... lo siento, mi amor... y ojalá algún día pueda recuperar tu confianza... - Sonríe débilmente cuando termina su discurso...

\- _Y NO MIENTE... No se que pensar pero... _Killian... Después de todo, no se si podrás recuperar mi confianza pero... - El pirata agacha la cabeza rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

\- Lo sé... no... no lo merezco... - Solloza.

\- Y como comprenderás, cometiste un delito... y deberás pagar por ello... - Emma da dos pasos en dirección al hombre. - Pero sé que has sido sincero... - Hook la mira esperanzado.

\- ¿Me... me podrás perdonar...? - Alarga su mano temblorosa acercándose a ella.

\- Te perdono... - La rubia sonríe suavemente cuando Killian vuelve a llorar. - Vale ya... te vas a deshidratar... - Se acerca al pirata decidida.

_No puedo verlo así... tan abatido... ha sido sincero... ahora toca saber por qué está hechizado y que pretende Gold... Veo que quiere una confirmación a mi perdón... y no le puedo negar un abrazo amistoso... Solo quiero ayudarle a salir de ese hechizo, espero que Regina me ayu... ¿¡Que... que me pasa!?_

\- Gracias Emma... - Al abrazarse, una corriente de magia blanca, abandona precipitadamente el cuerpo de la salvadora, para introducirse en el cuerpo del pirata.

\- Ki... Killian... - La sheriff se separa con dificultad del hombre.

*Killian! Sé que puedes oirme!* El Walkie-Talkie en el bolsillo de la cazadora de Hook empieza a transmitir, sorprendiendo a Emma. *¡No te acerques a mi madre! ¿Me entiendes?*

\- Henry? - La sorpresa y la incredulidad se dibujan en el rostro de la mujer.

*¡Me has mentido! ¡No te acerques a Emma o...! ¿¡Estas en la cripta...!?* El capitán extrae el aparato y lo mira extrañado. *MAMA! Si puedes oírme... ¡No confies en el! Trabaja con la Reina de Hielo!* Killian deja caer el walkie mientras mira la reacción de la rubia.

\- Me has mentido... - Dice estupefacta... - Regina tenía razón -

\- ¿Que... ? No te he mentido! Esa bruja quiere apartarte de mi...! La Reina de Hielo me ha ayudado con el hechizo del cocodrilo! - En ese momento, una nube azulada hace acto de presencia, trayendo consigo a la misma Reina de Hielo.

\- Cuan ignorante eres, salvadora... - La mira haciendo una mueca de asco. - Acaso no te das cuenta de que son tus queridísimas buenas acciones... - Dice acariciando la cabeza del pirata. - Lo que da al traste los esfuerzos que hacen por ti?

\- ¿¡Que pretendes...!? ¿Que has hecho con mi magia? - Dice airadamente mientras la observa cargada de furia.

\- Nada que tu hayas impedido! Tu naturaleza llena de bondad y buenos sentimientos... - sonríe con sarcasmo. - Me ha dado todo lo que necesito. - Finaliza desapareciendo en una nube azulada junto con el pirata...

\- Mierda... ! - Se tambalea mientras recoge el walkie del suelo y entra a duras penas de nuevo en la habitación de la cripta.

_Me siento estúpida! Estafada, humillada... Y ¡FURIOSA! "¡AAHH!" Lanzo el walkie contra la pared y estalla en cientos de pedazos... No sé ni por que lo he hecho... pero necesito poder aplacar la ira que crece en mi interior... Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar las palabras de Henry, que seguía gritando al otro lado del aparato... Lo único que escucho es el eco de lo que esa hija de la gran puta, dijo antes de desaparecer... "Tu naturaleza llena de bondad y buenos sentimientos... Me ha dado todo lo que necesito." Encima he tenido que aguantar la sonrisa burlona de esa perra! Noto como mi sangre hierve lentamente... tengo una extraña sensación... me miro al espejo pero antes de ver mi reflejo... ¿Humo morado? _

\- Swan... - Regina aparece al otro lado del espejo sacándose el cabello con una toalla. - He hablado con... ¿Que te pasa...? - Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso me gustaría saber... - Murmura apretando los puños - Ven enseguida, no quiero permanecer aquí... - Desvía la mirada mientras la morena se acomoda la ropa.

\- Ahora iré a por tí... quería decirte que he hablado con Gold... Y el hechizo de sangre bloquea tu capacidad de control sobre tu magia. - Dice mientras observa a la rubia andar de un lado al otro.

\- ¿Vas a... tardar? - La pregunta se entrecorta cuando Emma mira mas detenidamente. - ¿Que... por que te has puesto ese traje...? - Dice atónita con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Que te pasa últimamente con mi ropa...? - Frunce el ceño - ¿Seguro que estas bien? -

_Ese traje... es el que llevaba en mi sueño... en mi pesadilla... No es posible..._

\- ¡Regina escuchame! - Emma grita acercándose al espejo. - ¡Ven inmediatamente! ¡No preguntes y hazlo! -

* * *

_La caída del sol da por finalizada la expedición por el bosque... Aún habiendo contado con la ayuda de muchos, me siento completamente decepcionado... No hemos podido encontrar ninguna pista concreta que nos muestre la guarida de esa bruja encoñada con hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija. He de reconocer que no soy el mejor de los rastreadores, pero creía que trayendo conmigo algunos de los hombres alegres, a Campanilla e incluso a Elsa, tenía esperanzas que entre todos pudiéramos encontrar algo._

_De regreso, tomamos un camino aun sin explorar... Aunque la poca visibilidad dificulta la tarea de seguir explorando, no quiero desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, ni dejar pasar por alto cualquier detalle._

\- Necesitamos mas luz... - Robin se acerca a David como leyéndole el pensamiento. - Estas linternas no son de gran ayuda...

\- ¿Podriais hacer algo al respecto... ? - David mira a Campanilla y a Elsa

\- Quizás... - Elsa extiende la mano y la coloca ante la linterna. - Un reflector ayude. - Cristales de hielo flotan sobre la palma de su mano proyectando haces de la luz de la linterna, esparciéndola en todas direcciones.

\- Vaya, no era lo que tenia en mente... - El hada comenta con una sonrisa. - Pero el resultado es lo importante... ¿No es así? - Pregunta clavando la mirada sobre Hood.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - Robin pregunta molesto.

\- Oh, no... creo que ya has dejado clara tu postura... - Campanilla sacude la mano con desdén. - Aunque si quieres mi opinión, pienso que eres solo un cobarde que... -

\- ¡Basta! - David se detiene en seco llamando la atención de todos. - Creo que este no es momento para que intercambieis vuestras diferencias... - Dice señalando al hada y al ladrón. - Lo que importa ahora es la misión y la seguridad de mi hija. - Su cara se contrae con rabia mientras todos miran en su dirección, sorprendidos. - Y sinceramente, me importa muy poco lo que pase entre ustedes dos y Regina...! -

\- David... - Campanilla trata de interrumpir el monólogo del monarca.

\- ¡No! No pienso dejar que perdamos el tiempo cuando la situación es tan delicada! - Señala al suelo para dar mas énfasis a su discurso. - ¡Debemos actuar en consecuencia y ser el equipo que he querido formar para ayudar a Emma! -

\- David no, es... - Ahora Robin interrumpe alzando una mano.

\- ¿Que parte no entendéis? ¿O es que pretendéis que nos quedemos sin hacer nada y sentarnos a esperar charlando... - Aprieta los puños mirando con dureza. - Mientras que mi hija y la madrastra de mi mujer, vuelvan a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarnos de nuevo...? Pues mi hija me necesita... nos necesita... y se lo debemos... -

\- ¡DAVID! - Elsa grita mirándole fijamente. - Mira...! - Señala tras su espalda.

_Cuando Elsa agita su mano ante la linterna, veo destellos que rebotan contra el suelo... Me volteo a ver que es lo que todos miran... y cuando alzo la vista... Veo como los rayos de luz, rebotan sobre una barrera mágica, que se hace visible con los reflejos... "El limite...?" Pregunto en voz alta... pero para mi mismo... Eso creía... que estábamos en los limites de Storybrooke, al menos lo parece... Hasta que observo que la "barrera" es irregular... El limite es completamente plano... al menos visto desde cerca..._

\- ¿Que es eso...? - Robin pregunta sin apartar la mirada de las extrañas formas que refleja la luz.

\- Un hechizo de ocultación. - Campanilla se cruza de brazos y se acerca lentamente. - Veamos mas de cerca... - Camina junto con Elsa para que la luz muestre mas de su descubrimiento.

_Y eso hacemos... Al final resulta qué el que estos dos estuvieran con sus pullitas, ha servido de algo... Caminamos rodeando la formación que revelan los rayos de luz... Mi respiración se entrecorta cuando empiezo a deducir que estamos viendo. Y no solo yo contengo el aliento... De repente todos entendemos de que se trata y comenzamos a caminar con sigilo. Miro a Hood y le hago una señal clara con la cabeza... El extrae su arco y una flecha para ponerse en guardia, mientras yo saco mi pistola y la sujeto con firmeza._

\- Tsst! - David llama la atención de las mujeres. - ¿Es seguro...? - Susurra lo suficiente para ser escuchado solo por ellas.

\- Solo hay una manera de averiguar... aparta. - Campanilla habla al oído de Elsa y la aleja suavemente con el brazo.

_Elsa se retira de espaldas acercándose a mi... Y el hada alza una mano dejándola sostenida ante la barrera. Está usando su magia... aunque de no ser por las ondulaciones sobre el "escudo", no me habría dado cuenta. Se voltea para mirarnos y nos hace una clara seña de que nos alejemos un poco... "Campanilla!" digo en un susurro alto... no se que pretende pero no me gusta cuando veo que va a posar una mano sobre la barrera. _

\- ¡No lo hag...! - La frase de David se corta, cuando un ruidoso estruendo, hace saltar por los aires al hada. -¡Mierda! - Corre junto a ella cuando cae al suelo.

\- Debemos irnos e informar! - Robin corre junto a ellos. - ¿Esta bien? -

\- Campanilla...? - Elsa se inclina para comprobar el estado del hada.

\- Mmffp...! Sobreviviré... - Dice, mientras se incorpora con la ayuda de David. - Al menos hemos dado con su guarida... - Sonríe mirando al hombre que la sujeta. - ¿Ahora ya te parecemos mas comprometidos con la situación? -

\- Lo reconozco... - Contesta devolviendo la sonrisa mientras se alejan de la zona. - Aunque tus métodos sean una condenada locura... -

\- *¿Abuelo?* - El walkie de David comienza a emitir.

\- Estamos de vuelta, ¿Hay algo nuevo? - Dice después de extraer rápidamente el aparato.

\- *Si... Hook sabe donde está Emma... * - La voz del joven comienza a romperse. - *La abuela y Ruby ya van para allí...* -

_Mierda..._

* * *

_Ha sido... como decirlo... Perfecto! La salvadora no podía defraudar a sus incondicionales fans, siendo la bondad y generosidad personificada... Amable y caritativa... Conmovedor... La magia mas pura nace de los buenos sentimientos, no solo del amor... de los buenos corazones... de la pureza del alma... y nada mas puro que entregar el perdón!_

\- Killian, lo has hecho bien... - La Reina frota la espalda del pirata mientras le mira con una dulce sonrisa. - ¿Como te sientes con la magia de tu querida salvadora? - Alza su otra mano para posarla sobre el pecho del hombre.

\- No se... me siento... bien. - Sonríe melancólico. - Pero... le he vuelto ha hacer daño... - Agacha la cabeza.

\- Oh no, cielo mio. - posa su mano sobre la mejilla del capitán. - Ella solo está confundida, sabes que su perdón ha sido sincero... Al igual que tus palabras -

\- Ha dicho que la he mentido... no... no lo he hecho - Suspira.

\- También dijo que Regina tiene razón... ¿A que se referirá? - La Bruja pincha al pirata. - Seguro que le ha llenado la cabeza con mentiras... tu sabes que has sido sincero. - Sonríe con malicia.

\- Esa bruja... Yo tenía razón, me la quiere arrebatar... - Su mirada se pierde mientras murmura

\- Pues... habrá que eliminarla de la ecuación... y yo puedo darte lo que necesitas para deshacerte de la Reina Malvada. - Camina hasta situarse frente al armario. - Pero no puedes ir por ella llevando contigo la magia de tu amor... podría ser peligroso... - Extrae una caja alargada y la abre. - Con esto harás ambas cosas a la vez... Es un puñal mágico. Pondrá a buen recaudo la magia de la Salvadora y esto te permitirá también acabar con la amenaza de la bruja. - Sonríe y el hombre le devuelve el gesto.

\- ¿Así de fácil? - Pregunta cuando con su mano coge el extraño mango transparente del puñal. - ¿Que... que es esto?. - El puñal se adhiere a la piel de la mano del pirata mientras absorbe toda la magia de su cuerpo.

\- La empuñadura absorbe toda la magia del portador, convirtiendo cualquier ataque con el puñal inmune a la magia... - Sonríe con suficiencia. - La Reina Malvada no podrá hacer nada para evitar que puedas dar fin a su existencia. Será completamente... Vulnerable. -

\- Podré anticiparme a ella... Ella no acabará conmigo... - Un Killian sombrío y aturdido sonríe malévolo.

\- Vé... y cumple tu destino, capitán. -

\- Si, Majestad. -

_Continuara..._

**Bueeeno... que os ha parecido? ¿Que hará Killian? ¿Se cumplirá la pesadilla de Emma? Y ese puñal? jojo, muchas cosas mas han pasado y todas las respuestas ya sabéis... en próximos capítulos! **

**Sed buenos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno si... no tengo escusa... he tardado un huevo! Mil perdonesss! Mi trabajo se intensifica con la proximidad de las navidades... me faltan horas! Pero los ratitos que tengo os los dedico a todos los que seguís esta historia!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! espero que este capítulo os guste!**

**Saludos!**

Minutos antes...

_En cuando desaparezco de la cripta y aparezco ante la tienda de Gold, no puedo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro... De cualquier otra manera, seguro que en una situación así... estará estirándome de los pelos... ¿Como me he podido dejar llevar de esa manera? Todo es demasiado surrealista pero ahí sigue la sonrisa en mi cara... Me concentro en todas las sensaciones que corren por mi cuerpo... y no puedo estar otra cosa que sorprendida... Un cosquilleo en mi estomago, el calor de mis mejillas... me siento... Bien... Aunque estoy convencida que la magia de Emma tiene que ver en esta sensación de paz que siento en mi interior. Siento que su esencia corre entre la mía... en una simbiosis perfecta... _

_Me asalta un pensamiento que tuve la noche pasada... Después de curarla... "El destino la puso para ser mi némesis, el lado opuesto, noche y día, blanco y negro... El yin de mi Yang. Pero no hay luz sin oscuridad... La noche siempre da paso al amanecer... Imanes que chocan inevitablemente. Como la materia y la anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como destruirlo..." Quizás en ese momento no era consciente de el verdadero significado de mis propios pensamientos... Necesito información... Todas estas sensaciones no pueden ser solo producto de... ¿De que...? joder, vale, lo reconozco... Eso a sido un polvazo... Uf, que ordinariez... Mas bien... Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma... DIos, eso suena a... ¿Amor...? JODER... Me quedo con la ordinariez... ahora mismo no suena tan mal..._

_Entro en la tienda y acto seguido, Rumpel hace su aparición... Y por la sonrisa que tiene al mirarme... Creo que lo sabe... TODO... Dios, dame fuerzas..._

\- Me alegra verla con ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos... - Gold se cruza de brazos y sonríe con suficiencia. - Supongo que vendrás ha informadme de los... "Progresos" de la salvadora... - Se inclina hacia delante y espera contestación.

\- No tengo tiempo, duende... - Regina se frota la frente con su mano y suspira. - Imagino que Habrás sentido la magia... - Desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos, incomoda.

\- Por supuesto, querida... Toda una sorpresa, si me permite la osadía. - Le hace un gesto para que la acompañe a la trastienda.

\- Al grano, Gold. No controla su magia, ¿Por que? - Endurece el gesto y levanta la cabeza.

\- El hechizo lanzado con su sangre no se activó hasta que le quitaste el brazal. - Se siente tras el escritorio y cruza las manos ante su cara. - Evidentemente por que tenía que ver con su magia.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos... - Espera impaciente.

\- Si... E imaginábamos que el interés de la Reina de Hielo por la salvadora, tenia que ver con su magia... - La mira fijamente. - El hechizo es para devolver la magia de Emma a su estado mas primitivo. Incapaz de controlarla, creando un bloqueo de control -

\- ¿Te refieres también ha... inestable? - Entrecierra la mirada mientras pregunta.

\- inestable seria tu magia, querida... la tuya esta fundada en el odio y algo así sobre ti seria, como decirlo... Una jodida catástrofe... - Se levanta y coge un libro de la estantería. - ¿Ya no recuerdas las explicaciones de estos textos? - Se lo muestra sosteniéndolo en el aire.

\- Si... quieres decir... El estado primitivo de la magia de Emma... la suya es la mas blanca... Creada del Amor... - Se soba la cara meditando. - ¿Por que querer el estado primitivo de su magia? -

\- Por que es previsible... y maleable... - Deja el libro sobre el escritorio y se apoya con ambas manos en el. - Dale amor... y te dará su magia. - Sonríe

\- ¿Que...? - Abre los ojos con fuerza y se hecha la mano al pecho.

\- ¡Jajaja! Tranquila, querida, también otros sentimientos despertarían su magia, además, no te hará ningún daño... es más, hasta podrías controlarla! - La mira con interés - ¿Que sientes, Regina? -

\- Es... diferente... Cálido... - Agacha la mirada mientras suspira. - Un momento... - Alza la vista, asustada. - Si yo me siento así con su magia... ¿Como se sentirá ella con la mía? -

\- Sobre todo recuerda que el hechizo se lanzó con su sangre... hace "su" magia primitiva... Da igual el tipo de magia... - Su rostro se torna serio.

\- Hay algo que se me escapa... - Lo mira fijamente. - ¿Para que quiere su magia...? Que pretende... -

\- Eso ya está fuera de mi alcance... - Desvía la mirada cuando Regina entrecierra la suya. - Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar su siguiente movimiento. -

\- ¿Que? ¿Y ya esta!? - Se exaspera agitando sus brazos. - ¿Me estas diciendo que el Oscuro no tiene ni idea de las intenciones de alguien que revolotea al rededor de su querida salvadora y su nieto? - Golpea la mesa con ambas manos de manera intimidatoria. - Permíteme que lo dude... -

\- Lo que está claro... Es que no deberías dejar sola a la sheriff... ¿No es así? Aunque la cripta este protegida, la salvadora en ese estado, solo puede ser un peligro para si misma - La mira de soslayo y sonríe. - Todas y cada una de sus emociones... podrían ser su perdición... - Ríe y se voltea dando por finalizada la conversación

\- Algo sabes, duende... esta conversación no ha acabado. - Le dice de manera sombría y desaparece en una nube violeta.

_Aparezco directamente en mi habitación y decido darme una ducha mientras le doy vueltas a todo lo sucedido... mejor no pienso mucho en lo que ha sucedido y me concentro mejor en que puede suceder... Dejo el agua correr por mi cuerpo... mientras repaso lo hablado con Rumpel. Emma no puede controlar la magia... ni la suya... ni la mía... Temo que eso sea peligroso... y no solo para ella._

_Me precipito al salir de la ducha y comienzo ha vestirme presurosamente... Cuando todavía no he terminado de alistarme, decido hablar con Emma para informarle... Seguro que está impaciente por tener notícias... Me coloco ante el espejo y veo que aún voy en ropa interior... Y sonrío imaginando la cara de estupefacción que pondría Swan al verme aparecer de repente en el espejo, con el pelo chorreando y en ropa interior... Me sorprendo a mi misma cuando se me escapa una risita... Dios, parezco una maldita adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes... ¿Que me haces, Swan? ARRGH! Me siento estúpida! Me coloco molesta por mis pensamientos, la camisa y los pantalones del primer traje que saco del armario... Ahora ya estoy mas presentable para poder hablar con Emma... Cuando la magia hace su trabajo y la llamo mientras sigo secándome el cabello... Veo su expresión turbada... "¿Que te pasa...?" Murmura una contestación sin mirarme... Anda inquieta de un lado a otro mientras hablamos, hasta que se detiene en seco y me mira sorprendida cuando me coloco la chaqueta del traje... Ya estamos otra vez... ¿Es que acaso no le gustan mis trajes? Me siento extrañamente ofendida..._

\- ¿Que te pasa últimamente con mi ropa...? - Frunce el ceño - ¿Seguro que estas bien? -

_La sorpresa en su rostro se transforma... palidece antes de fruncir el ceño... y su rostro empieza a coger color... demasiado color... y sus ojos..._

\- ¡Regina escúchame! - Emma grita acercándose al espejo. - ¡Ven inmediatamente! ¡No preguntes y azlo! -

\- Emma, pero que...? - La morena mira asustada la expresión del rostro de la sheriff. - Tus ojos... -

\- olvídate ahora de mi, y ven inmediatamente! - Grita furiosa apretando los puños.

\- ¿Que...? *DING DONG - El sonido del timbre de la puerta sobresalta a las dos mujeres. Regina voltea la cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo. - Enseguida voy, veré quien es e iré por ti ¿De acuerdo? - Vuelve a posar su mirada sobre la rubia e intenta tranquilizarla.

\- No Regina, no abras la puerta a nadie! no lo entien... - Una nube cubre el espejo mientras la morena se encamina hacia las escaleras.

_Lamento haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca... Bajo las escaleras lentamente intentando averiguar a que se debe la angustia de Emma. Me detengo ante la puerta de entrada y recuerdo lo último que dijo "no abras la puerta a nadie!" ¿Que significa? ¿Ella piensa que corro algún peligro? Sea quien sea la persona que la asuste... no pienso dejar que la siga atormentando... aprieto los puños y cojo aire... con la determinación de hacer desaparecer a mi visitante. Abro la puerta y la sorpresa... De el tenía miedo?_

_\- _Capitán... no le esperaba visitándome dadas las circunstancias... - Mira con dureza a Killian - ¿A que crees que has venido? - desvía la mirada de los ojos del pirata y la posa sobre la mano de este cuando ve que sostiene un objeto.

\- Vengo a adelantarme a ti, bruja. - Regina frunce el ceño confusa. - No me la arrebatarás... - Agita la mano que sostiene el puñal.

\- Piensas matarme con ese cuchillito, rata? - Las palabras de la ex alcaldesa se envenenan cuando ve las intenciones del hombre. - ¿Acaso tienes el cerebro tan podrido que eres incapaz de recordar de lo que soy capaz? - Su cuerpo se tensa al sentir su magia agolparse bajo su piel

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! - El hombre enarbola el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y se lanza contra la ex alcaldesa.

_¡El muy estúpido! Dándome la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de el... de hacerle pagar lo que hizo... En cuanto veo sus intenciones, alzo los brazos para detenerlo y enviarlo lejos... Lanzo a través de mis manos, más magia de la que necesito en realidad... pero... ¿Que cojones...? Mi magia pasa a traves de el, como si de una brisa de verano se tratase... no se detiene... ¿Era esto lo que querías evitar, Swan?... Es a ti a quien dedico mis pensamientos cuando el puñal se hunde en mi piel... Una vez... dos... tres... Arde... siento mi magia abandonar mi cuerpo... todo comienza a oscurecer a mi alrededor cuando mis piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo... Lo último que veo, es ese extraño puñal... ahora humeante con mi magia... Lo siento, Emma... tenías razón... debí... creerte... "¡REGINA!" Todo está oscuro... y es tu voz... la que me lleva... a caer..._

* * *

_Siento el corazón de Ruby a toda prisa, mientras corre conmigo sobre su lomo... Tan desbocado como el mío... Agarro con mas fuerza de la necesaria su pelaje no para no caer... si no para consolar inútilmente toda la impotencia que siento en este momento... Contengo el aire cuando diviso el mausoleo de Regina... Y no espero a que se detenga del todo para apearme de su forma de lobo y correr en busca de mi hija..._

_Cargo mi arco al entrar seguida por Ruby en su forma humana... Bajamos las escaleras con el único sonido de la respiración agitada de la loba... _

-Joder... - Ruby susurra tras la espalda de Snow. - Ya han estado aquí... Killian y... la Reina de Hielo. - Habla entrecortadamente recuperando la respiración.

\- allí... - Mary Margareth señala a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación secreta.

\- No Regina, no abras la puerta a nadie! no lo entiendes! ¡MIERDA! - Un golpe seco resuena al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡EMMA! - Snow corre abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a su hija de espaldas con un puño sobre la mesa.

\- Debemos... debemos ir! - La rubia se voltea y mira alternatívamente a las dos mujeres. - ¡La va ha matar! - Llena de histeria pasa al lado de su madre dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Emma... tu olor... - Ruby le bloquea el paso, poniendo sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la sheriff y sus miradas se encuentran. - Tus ojos...! - La sorpresa de la loba hace saltar a Snow que se sitúa a su lado, observando a su hija.

\- ¿Que...? - Emma frunce el ceño y respira pesadamente conteniendo la rabia.

\- Hueles a Regina. - La rubia abre fuertemente los ojos con sorpresa.

_No sería extraño que su olor estuviese mezclado con el de Regina... las dos en esta habitación encerradas... Es lógico... Lo que no es lógico es la cara de Emma ante la afirmación de Ruby... Y dos palabras se vuelven a colar en mis pensamientos... "habitación" y "encerradas"... Se añade una tercera... "Solas"... Eeeehhhh... En fin... Gracias a Dios, Ruby puntualiza, alejando a mi retorcida imaginación... "Hueles a la MAGIA de Regina"... Ah, vale..._

\- Y sus ojos... - Susurra Snow frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿¡Que les pasa a mis ojos!? - Pregunta molesta la sheriff.

_Y lo veo... es la magia de Regina... El color... esa película morada que hay en sus ojos... Como si el viaje al pasado hubiese traído de vuelta la esencia natural de la Reina Malvada... y se haya apoderado de mi hija... Como si la naturaleza oscura de Regina, fuese principalmente la ira y el odio de su magia... Y sea Emma la portadora de ella... No se si desvarío... pero no puedo evitar sospechar de que esto podría ser producto de la visita de la Reina de Hielo... Pero... ¿Para que...? ¿Que pretende? ¿que va ha hacer ahora? Aunque ciertamente, me preocupa la poca seguridad que tengo sobre estos temas... Por que... ¿Que se yo de magia...? Me rodea constantemente y ahora me siento como si todo lo que se sobre este tema... No valiese de nada... Nada es lo que sé... Dios que impotencia..._

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo! - Emma grita golpeando con un pie el suelo mitigando su rabia. - ¡Regina está en peligro...! ¡ESE CABRÓN...! - Empieza a respirar pesadamente. - No debo dejarle hacer... - Aprieta los dientes y su cara se contrae justo antes de desaparecer en una nube morada.

\- ¡Que cojones...! - Ruby exclama al tambalearse hacia delante al perder el apoyo de sus manos sobre los hombros de la sheriff.

-¿¡ A donde...!? - Snow pregunta con la vista perdida.

\- ¿¡ A donde buscarías a Regina!? Por que si hablaba de ella... empezaría a buscarla... -

\- En la mansión... - Corta su amiga terminando su frase.

_Asentimos en silencio y salimos de la cripta sin hablar... Supongo que ella estará pensativa... Después de ver a Emma desaparecer al mas puro estilo Evil Queen... Llena de rabia... No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando... Pero algo cabrea a mi hija... Y eso me cabrea a mi..._

_Sostengo con fuerza el pelaje de la forma lobuna de Ruby mientras ella corre a toda prisa en dirección a la casa de Regina... En un cruce de caminos, los focos de una camioneta nos deslumbran y Ruby reduce el paso... Es la camioneta de David... y baja la ventanilla cuando nos reconoce... "A la mansión...!" Le grito cuando nos cruzamos e inmediatamente veo al girarme hacia atrás, como David cambiaba de sentido, girando bruscamente. Ruby aprieta el ritmo sin esperar al grupo y atravesamos parte del camino para atajar. La noche helada queda relegada al olvido... Pues mi sangre arde como hace tiempo que no ardía... tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Nos acercamos a las primeras casas, cerca de la mansión. Ruby salta la valla, ahorrándose rodear los patios de las casas vecinas. Ni siquiera presto atención a las personas que se sobresaltan a nuestro paso cuando encauzamos la carretera que nos lleva directas a la casa de Regina..._

_Ruby reduce bruscamente el ritmo al plantarnos ante la mansión... y desde aquí no me queda claro que sucede... Avanzo presurosamente hasta la entrada de la casa... la puerta está abierta... y mi hija... Dios... no puede ser..._

\- ¿Emma...? - Snow se acerca a su hija con cuidado cuando la ve agachada dándole la espalda.

\- No, no, no, no... - Murmura mientras solloza inclinándose hacia delante. - Regina... Por favor...- Aprieta contra si misma el cuerpo inerte de la morena cubierta de sangre.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio...! - Se acerca rápidamente y se sitúa al lado de la rubia - Regina... Emma, cariño... ¿Que ha... ? - Acaricia el rostro de la ex alcaldesa en busca de algún signo de vida.

\- Ha sido Killian... ¿Verdad...? - Ruby pregunta con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, observando desde detrás.

_Me volteo y veo a mi amiga llorando amargamente... Pero no le mantengo la mirada... No cuando mi hija hunde la cara sobre el pecho de la mujer que fué mi madrastra... Siento el dolor de mi hija... mas fuerte que el mio propio... Algo se rompe en mi interior... y no solo por escuchar a Emma llorar con tanta intensidad... "Emma..." le susurro... no quiero que Regina siga en el suelo... no lo merece... y parece que mi hija entiende lo mismo... su llanto cesa drásticamente y a la vez que se incorpora, recoge con sus brazos el cuerpo de Regina... Tan liviano... tan frío... Se pone en pie y no soy capaz de leer la expresión del rostro de Emma... Se voltea sin mirarme y se dirige al salón, con Regina en sus brazos..._

_Cuando voy a seguir los pasos de mi hija, el frenazo de un vehículo llama mi atención. Al girarme a ver, descubro la camioneta de David y a el mismo, junto con Elsa, Tinker y Robin, encaminarse a la mansión. Me quedo observando cuando se detienen ante Ruby... Las reacciones no se hacen esperar y no pierdo mas tiempo para reunirme con mi hija cuando noto que todos van a venir tras de mi. Entro al salón pero solo veo el respaldo del sofá y la voz de mi hija tras el... "Esto no va a quedar así, Regina... " No estoy segura... pero juraría que he escuchado como si... ¿la besase? Si... me convenzo de eso cuando justo después Emma se incorpora mientras sigue mirando el sofa con una expresión ininteligible... _

_-_ No voy a detenerme... hasta vengarte... - Dice la sheriff dejando caer las lágrimas. - Esto no va a quedar así... - Alza la vista y se encuentra con la de Snow.

\- Emma... no hagas nada de lo que te puedas... - Mary Margareth titubea al ver la mirada intensa de su hija, llena de furia, con los ojos inyectados de un poder morado.

\- No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya! - Emma aprieta los puños y se deja llevar por la magia oscura, desapareciendo de nuevo en una nube morada.

\- ¡NO! - Snow cubre con sus manos su boca cuando el resto del grupo se reúnen con ella en el salón.

\- ¿Donde está...? - Un angustiado Robin irrumpe mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Y Emma...? - Ruby pregunta al ver tan afectada a su amiga, cuando David abraza a su esposa.

\- Oh, Regina... - Campanilla rompe a llorar cuando se sitúa delante del sofá.

_El tiempo se detiene cuando todos los presentes observamos el cuerpo pálido de Regina, tumbado en el sofá...No soy capaz de pensar con claridad... Robin cae de rodillas ante el sofá y alza una mano para alcanzar la mano de ella... Pero Tinker lo detiene... "Espera... ¿Que es eso...?" El hada, lanza la pregunta como si supiéramos de que habla exactamente..._

\- Huele como... la magia de Emma... - Ruby seca sus lágrimas y agudiza sus sentidos. - ¿No está...? -

\- Si hay magia en ella... no está todo perdido... - Campanilla murmura para si misma ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

_Oh Emma... deberías estar aquí..._

* * *

\- ¡Por fin! - La Reina de Hielo deposita la daga humeante en su estuche. - Lo has hecho bien, mi apuesto pirata. - sonríe tras voltearse y quedar cara a cara con Killian

\- La Reina ya no acabará conmigo... ya no puede... - Sus labios temblorosos se curvan formando una extraña sonrisa con la vista perdida.

\- ¡Claro! La Reina MALVADA no acabará contigo... - Ríe entre dientes finalizando su frase. - Lástima que no sea la única reina dentro de las fronteras de StoryBrooke... -

\- ¿Que quieres decir...? - Cuestiona el capitán sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Oh! Tranquilo... nada por lo que debas preocuparte... - Sacude su mano en el aire con desdén mientras se voltea. - Hoy ha sido un día duro. Será mejor que vayas a descansar capitán. - Dice sin mirarle

\- Pero... -

\- Ya ha oído a su majestad... después de todo lo que ha hecho por usted, no debería contradecirla. - Sidney interfiere ante la duda de Hook. - Una maniobra excelente, mi Reina. - Añade cuando ve al hombre retirarse.

\- Ya te dije que me adapto con facilidad... Por el momento, voy consiguiendo lo que necesito... - Se sienta en su trono y hace aparecer una copa de vino. - Con el puñal conteniendo ambos poderes, estoy a medio camino de mi objetivo... - Sorbe sutilmente de su copa.

\- Imagino que no es lo mismo manipular estos poderes por separado que juntos... - Entrecierra los ojos mirando el estuche que contiene la daga.

\- Evidentemente... Yo no puedo controlar ambos poderes juntos... piénsalo. - Deja su copa a un lado y lo mira entrecerrando los ojos. - La daga ha absorbido ambas magias, aunque la de la salvadora no directamente, pero están separadas: La magia blanca en la empuñadura y la magia negra en la hoja. - Se incorpora y pasea hasta situarse frente el estuche, acariciando su tapa.

\- ¿Y como combinar ambas magias para lograr su objetivo, Majestad? -

\- Con un acto final. Uno que abarque ambos sentimientos... El amor, el cariño, el perdón y el consuelo... junto con la ira, el odio y la impotencia... un gran abanico de emociones para que ambas magias entren en juego. - Abre el estuche y el reflejo de la luz blanca junto la morada, dibujan tenebrosas sombras al contactar con el rostro de la Reina de Hielo.

\- ¿Por eso quiere conservar al joven pirata? - Pregunta mirando el puñal sobre el hombro de la reina.

\- No olvido su destino... El cual resulta perfecto. - Se voltea para quedar frente al hombre/espejo. - Nada mejor que un mártir. - Ríe de forma maquiavélica cuando Sidney entiende y esboza una sonrisa.

* * *

_Siento mis uñas clavarse en mi piel cuando aparezco ante la tienda de Gold... No se ni por que estoy aquí... solo se algo al cien por cien: ¡VOY A MATAR A KILLIAN Y A JACKIE FROST! Y para ello... necesito la ayuda de alguien igual de oscuro que ellos... Aprieto los dientes al pensar en los motivos que me han llevado a consumirme por la ira... Justo ahora... Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir mejor con mi hijo... con... Regina... Miro mis manos... y mi ropa... Cubiertas de sangre... de su sangre... Cuando aun soy capaz de sentir el sabor de sus labios... No puedo evitar derramar mares enteros de lágrimas... pero no me consuela... Se escurren por mi cara... bajan por mi cuello... se cuelan en mi pecho... Y escuecen en mi alma..._

_Alzo la vista decidida. Mi cara se contrae y estoy convencida de que ahora puedo dar mas miedo que Rumpel y Regina juntos... Pateo la puerta de la tienda sin ningún cuidado y entro rápidamente._

\- ¡RUMPELTINSKIN! Aquí, YA! - Emma grita furiosa, golpeando con ambas manos el mostrador.

\- Emma... - Gold sale de la trastienda apoyándose serio con su bastón. - Estaba por salir... quizás quiera acompañarme.- Lanza las llaves de su vehículo al mostrador, como si se las diera a la rubia.

\- He venido ha hacer un trato contigo, no ha pasear a Miss Daisy. - Dice entre dientes.

\- Podrá pedirme lo que desee de camino. Vamos, usted conduce. - El hombre se dirige a la puerta ignorando que esta esté rota.

\- No quiero perder mi tiempo. - Coge las llaves y sale antes que el hombre de la tienda.

\- No se preocupe, sé a que ha venido. - Gira su muñeca, restaurando con su magia la puerta y se dirige a su coche tras la sheriff.

\- ¿Donde se esconden? - Emma arranca el coche sin preguntar el destino.

\- Vaya hacia la biblioteca... - Indica. - Y a su pregunta... fácil... se esconden en la guarida de la Reina de Hielo. - Dice esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Me estas vacilando!? - Lo mira cargada de ira.

\- debería controlar esa magia oscura si no quiere dañar a nadie. A fin de cuentas, vamos a recoger a su hijo. - Señala para tranquilizar a la mujer.

\- Está bien... - Inspira y expira ruidosamente para serenarse. - Quiero un trato... tu me dices donde están y te doy lo que me pidas... - Mira fijamente la carretera.

\- ¿Y como piensas enfrentarte con esa mujer? - Pregunta con escepticismo. - Haré algo mejor... te entregaré algo con lo que puedas deshacerte de esa mujer... El trato que tengo pensado me parece mas justo añadiendo ese objeto. - Sonríe

\- ¿Que quieres a cambio? -

\- Tu reino. - Dice con sencillez

\- Yo no tengo ningún reino. Pídeme otra cosa. - Niega con la cabeza cuando aparta frente la biblioteca.

\- No, actualmente. - Se gira para quedar frente a la rubia. - Pero eres la primogénita de los Reyes... Cierto que no estamos en el bosque encantado, pero allí ese reino les pertenece, como a ti te pertenecerá algún día... -

\- ¿Para que quieres el reino? - Pregunta frunciendo el ceño

\- Eso, querida, no es de su incumbencia. -

\- También le arrebatarás el reino a Henry... el es mi "Primogénito" - Enfatiza la última palabra con clara molestia.

\- Recuerde que también es mi heredero mas directo, por lo tanto también heredará el reino. - Sonríe cuando la expresión de Emma se suaviza ante esa revelación.

\- Sabes que yo no quiero ser reina... y si no lo soy, jamás tendré un reino... Sin contar que mis padres tienen mi misma edad... - Hace una pausa, meditando. - Está bien, hay trato. - Alza una mano para estrecharle y cerrar el trato.

\- Que así sea. -

TOC*TOC* - ¿Mama? - Unos golpes sobre la ventanilla, hacen sobresaltar a la salvadora.

\- Henry... - Se baja del coche cuando suaviza el gesto en su cara y abraza a su hijo. - Cariño... tenemos que hablar... -

_Cuando lo he visto, golpeando la ventanilla... Sus ojos hinchados... Dios, ya había estado llorando amargamente durante un buen rato... Pero debía de ser yo la que le informase... La que le explicase que había sucedido... Si yo hubiese muerto... Hubiese pedido que sea su madre la que le dijese a Henry la verdad... Sé que lo que le diga no lo va a consolar... Solo puedo abrazarle... Y llorar con el... "No, mamá, no..." Repite una y otra vez con su cabeza hundida en mi cuello... y yo no puedo contestarle... solo llorar... y contener la ira en mi interior..._

\- Chico... he de hacer algo... - Emma separa a su hijo de su cuerpo

\- No... No puede... ¿Por que... ? - Henry agacha la cabeza dejando caer las lágrimas.

\- No dejaré que esta perdida... sea en vano... - Emma traga su propio llanto y abre la puerta trasera del coche. - Entra cariño... te prometo que no tardaré. - Acaricia el rostro de su hijo y este se introduce en el vehículo.

\- Sheriff... - Gold le hace una seña a una Belle en estado de shock, para que entre junto al chico. - ¿Recuerdas como llegó Elsa? - Pregunta sin mas

\- La vasija... - Se seca las lágrimas y asiente con la cabeza

\- Pues... - Agita una mano y hace aparecer la vasija. - Mi parte del trato. - Se la entrega.

\- ¿Donde la encuentro? -

\- Donde toda la magia comenzó. - Se voltea para situarse en el lado del conductor.

\- Entiendo... - Dice pensativa. - ¿Gold? -

\- Si? - Se detiene antes de subirse al coche.

\- Avisad a mis padres... no quiero que Henry vea... - Cierra los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar la imagen de la otra madre de su hijo.

\- Lo haré inmediatamente... aunque... no se preocupe. - Sonríe mirando la expresión confundida de la salvadora. - Las cosas van mejor de lo que piensa.- Sin decir nada mas, se mete en el vehículo y cierra la puerta.

_¿Que las cosas van mejor de lo que pienso? Lo dudo... lo único que sé es que he perdido mi final fel... joder... como no darme cuenta antes..._

**Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Como se os queda el cuerpo!? Algunos detalles omitidos serán revelados mas adelante! Como no!**

**Opinad y sugerir... quien sabe por donde irán los tiros, pero os garantizo que no os dejaran indiferentes!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya estoy de vuelta! Se que ha pasado mas de un mes desde mi última actualización... Pero ahora que han acabado las fiestas, ya vuelvo a un horario laboral maaas... humano... Espero que me perdonéis toda la espera... yo también soy lectora y se la rabia que da que te dejen a medias!**

**Como lectora, también imagino que si os ponéis a leer este capítulo sin hacer un poco de memoria de el anterior... una no se entera de nada después de tanto tiempo! Así que haciendo memoria, en el capitulo anterior teníamos a una Regina muerta pero con magia dentro, a una Emma medio psicopata queriendo venganza y un puñal lleno de magia... Empezamos a recordar? pues aquí os dejo la continuación! **

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

\- Si hay magia en ella... no está todo perdido... - Campanilla murmura para si misma ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

_El comentario de el hada congela el tiempo... y el pensamiento de todos mientras contenemos el aliento... Olvido todos mis sentidos y me centro en el cuerpo de Regina... ¿Se ha movido? no... Sé que mis esperanzas me están jugando una mala pasada pero algo en mi subconsciente me dice de que su pecho sube y baja casi imperceptiblemente... Y lo huelo... hay magia en ella... pero no hay rastro de su esencia... ¿Y Emma? ¿Que coño pasa? Al encontrarla en la cripta, supe al instante lo que ha sucedido entre ellas... Joder, me ha golpeado tan fuerte el olor de su relación, que si no hubiese sido por la desaparición de Emma a lo "Regina style", hubiese estado haciendo bromas aún con la presencia de Snow. _

\- ¿Crees que...? - Robin mira temiendo hacer la pregunta. - ¿Volvería con... Un beso de amor verdadero...? -

_Juraría que Emma se te ha adelantado... Estoy segura cuando siento que pasan los segundos y la intensidad de la magia de la sheriff va en aumento... Miro a Campanilla y me devuelve la mirada... Lo nota también... Al igual que Elsa, aunque ella parece asustada hasta que ve la reacción del hada... Y poco a poco voy esbozando una sonrisa que ella comparte conmigo.._.

\- Creo que no va ha hacer falta... - Sonríe la loba volviendo a posar la mirada en Regina.

\- ¿De que estás hablan...? - La pregunta de David se corta cuando la ex alcaldesa arquea su cuerpo cogiendo aire fuertemente, envuelta por una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz remite, la ex alcaldesa mira a todos los presentes sorprendida y confusa.

\- ¡Regina...! - Robin se incorpora del suelo y ayuda a la mujer del sofá a incorporarse.

_Suelto un sonoro suspiro dejando escapar una última lágrima traviesa que llevaba rato esperando para salir... Y ahora sonrío como una boba... sobretodo cuando Snow deshace el abrazo con David y empujando a Robin, abraza con fuerza a la que fué su madrastra... y su... ¿Actual nuera...? ¿Es pronto para decirlo... ? Oh, dios, que bueno es esto... Aunque ciertamente, solo puedo sentir ternura en estos momentos... Regina no le impide a Snow abrazarse con ella, todo lo contrario... Le acaricia la espalda y consuela el llanto que mi amiga está dejando salir apoyada en su hombro... "Creí que te había perdido definitivamente..." Ha sido tan solo un susurro... pero no ha pasado desapercibido por nadie... y el gesto de Regina tampoco... La abraza con fuerza con un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa tierna... A quien le explique esto... no se lo cree... Quizás si añadimos el detalle de que sigue impregnada tan solo de la magia de Emma..._

\- Dios mio, Emma! - Grita Snow sujetando por los brazos a su ex madrastra, después de separarse bruscamente.

\- ¿Que ha pasado...? ¿Donde está Emma? - Regina frunce el ceño con preocupación

\- Ella vino y... te tomó en sus brazos... y tu magia... - Ruby duda sin saber que decir.

\- Mierda... - Regina agacha la cabeza poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. - Llamad a Gold... Emma no está a salvo... - Se incorpora con aplomo bajo la atenta mirada del grupo.

\- Tu... ¿estas bien...? - Campanilla pregunta revisando el cuerpo de la morena.

\- Mejor que nunca... - la mira a los ojos y el hada abre y cierra su boca como un pez debido a la sorpresa.

\- Tu magia... no está... solo es... es blanca... - Sujeta el rostro de la ex alcaldesa con ambas manos y la mira con asombro.

\- Lo sé... pero el problema será como se utilice mi magia negra... - Deja la vista perdida con preocupación.

\- Emma... - Snow murmura apretando su mano contra el pecho.

\- No... - Mira con el ceño fruncido al grupo. - Killian y Jackie Frost. -

\- Killian te apuñaló... ¿Como? - Ruby da un paso al frente y sujeta a la ex alcaldesa por los hombros.

\- Llevaba... un puñal... Pero había magia en el... y no solo la de Emma. -

\- Espera, espera... ¿Como que la magia de Emma? - Campanilla interfiere sacudiendo la mano confusa. - Un simple puñal no tiene magia... así que es un puñal mágico y/o con algún tipo de hechizo en el. - Divaga mientras mira inquisitívamente a su amiga.

\- Efectivamente... - Coge aire ordenando sus pensamientos. - No se como, pero sé que la magia de Emma estaba en el... - Se soba la barbilla y comienza a pasear por el salón. - Pero eso no lo supe hasta que me apuñaló... Intenté detenerlo... -

\- Ehem... - Ruby carraspea arqueando una ceja y Regina la mira entendiendo el gesto.

\- Bueno... iba ha matarlo... - Se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada. - Lo que quiero decir... es que al lanzarle mi magia para hacerlo reventar contra la carretera después de querer elevarlo unos cuantos cientos de metros... - David hace rodar sus ojos, Robin se rasca la nuca, Snow se sujeta el puente de la nariz y Ruby susurra un "Incorregible" - ¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIR...! - Cansada de interrupciones, continua con mas énfasis. - Es que fue inmune a mi magia y SÉ que esa inmunidad se la ha dado ese puñal! -

\- ¿Por que estas tan segura...? - David pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Por que es totalmente posible... teniendo el poder suficiente, puedes crear algún tipo de inmunidad momentánea... Son las mismas bases para los hechizos de protección. - Puntualiza Campanilla aclarando las dudas

\- No solo consiguió apuñalarme... matarme... - La ex alcaldesa mira al suelo bajando varios decibelios su voz. - Si no que sentí como ese puñal absorbió toda mi magia... -

\- Pero solo la tuya... - Añade la loba. - La magia de Emma se quedó... y eso... ? - Ruby corta su pregunta sin saber como formularla

\- Mi magia es oscura... lo contrario de la Salvadora... No hay mucho amor y buenos sentimientos en un asesinato. - Hace una mueca arqueando una ceja. - Un acto violento, de ira y odio... fué suficiente para absorber mi magia... Y un acto que haya sido todo lo contrario... ha sido suficiente para absorber la magia de Emma... - Aprieta los puños claramente molesta.

\- ¿Un acto de amor... ? - Pregunta Robin acercándose a la ex alcaldesa. - Al fin y al cabo parece que todo se resuelve así... - Posa sus manos en los brazos y los frota con cariño. - Si necesitas algo, yo... -

_Este tio no se da por vencido... Es bastante molesto... sobretodo después de saber que ha sido gracias a Emma por lo que Regina está de vuelta... y no gracias a el... Y la expresión de la que fue la reina malvada confirma mis pensamientos. Snow niega con la cabeza viendo los intentos de Robin por acercarse a la que fue su amante... y Campanilla...no entiendo su sonrisa contenida... Bueno, no la entiendo en general... es algo... rarita. Lo importante ahora es saber que pasará... Killian, de alguna manera... se ha apoderado de la magia de Emma y de la de Regina... pero... ¿Como absorbió la magia de Emma? después de lo que le hizo en comisaria... Solo debía de sentir odio hacia el... Aunque la Salvadora tenga la costumbre de ser abogada del diablo, no significa que deba sentir cariño o ¿Amor...? no... no por el pirata... Y menos después de..._

\- ¡MAMÁ... ! - Desde el porche de la casa, Henry grita horrorizado, al ver toda la sangre en la puerta de casa.

\- Mierda, Henry... - Regina se aparta bruscamente de Robin y corre a la entrada. - ¡HENRY! - El chico levanta la vista, apartándose del abrazo de Bella.

\- ¡AAAH! - Vuelve a gritar, igual de horrorizado al ver a su madre ante el, con sus ropas machadas de sangre.

\- Cariño, tranquilo... estoy... estoy bien... - Abre los brazos y sonríe torpemente, intentando tranquilizar al joven.

\- Pero... ¿Como...? - Belle titubea con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

\- Regina. Cuan feliz me hace verla sana y salva. - Gold posa sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer y su nieto, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Má dijo que habías muerto... - Henry se acerca a su madre y se abraza fuertemente a ella sin contemplaciones. - ¿Porque os empeñáis en matarme a base de sustos? - Regina lo rodea con sus brazos fuertemente.

\- Lo siento mi amor... Emma se fue antes de que me recuperara... Ella cree que he muerto... - Se aparta lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. - Te prometo que todo va ha estar bien... - Le regala una sonrisa que consigue relajar por fin al chico.

\- Y dime Regina... ¿Serás capaz de controlarla ahora? - Gold le pregunta con sorna.

\- Emma ha acudido a ti... - No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. - Y necesito que me cuentes que pretende... -

_LLena de resentimiento... y de la magia de Regina... Emma, ¿Donde estas...?_

* * *

\- Majestad. - Sidney inclina su cabeza al presentarse ante la Reina de hielo. - Ya está todo listo para la segunda fase del plan. -

\- Excelente. - Deja su copa sobre la mesilla y se incorpora del trono. - ¿Nuestro invitado está listo? - Dice mientras se dirije al armario.

\- Se siente algo confuso, pero seguro que usted lo tranquilizará. - Se voltea haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que Killian entre en la cámara de la Reina.

\- ¿Mi... Mi reina? - Titubea haciendo una reverencia.

\- Capitán... ¿Que le aflige? - Extrae un cofre envuelto con cadenas del armario y lo deja sobre el escritorio.

\- No se si... he hecho bien... - Se soba la nuca con su única mano.

\- Esa sensación que tienes la provoca el residuo de la magia de la Salvadora. - Se acerca sonriendo al pirata y levanta su rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo a los ojos. - Es inevitable que parte de su esencia haya quedado en ti. Lo que hiciste choca con la naturaleza de tu querida sheriff, pero en el fondo sabes que hiciste lo correcto... - Le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe dulcemente.

\- Si... Siempre he creído que debía apartarla de esa bruja... ya no se interpondrá entre nosotros... - Suspira relajando los músculos. - Pero no se como acercarme... no se que paso dar ahora... -

\- Para eso estoy aquí, Killian. Vamos a continuar con nuestros planes... Ella estará orgullosa de ti, ya verás. - La reina coge la mano del pirata y lo guía a la salida.

\- ¿A donde vamos? -

\- Ese cofre... - Hace una seña con la cabeza a Sidney para que lo recoja. - Contiene todo lo que necesitas para ser bueno para tu salvadora. - Sonríe con malicia. - O para mi... -

* * *

Flashback

\- ¿Ingrid? ¿Que sucede, hermana? - La mujer se sienta al lado de su hermana en un banco de los jardines de palacio.

\- Me equivoqué... Solo queria acostarse conmigo... - Una joven Ingrid, baja la mirada hasta posarla en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

\- Ya te advertimos que ese hombre no era bueno para ti... no era sincero. - Posa su manos sobre las de la mujer para reconfortarla.

\- El ya no me preocupa... tengo otras preocupaciones... - Sus ojos se humedecen y su voz se entrecorta. - Estoy embarazada... - Rompe a llorar abrazándose y dejándose consolar.

\- Oh, Ingrid... No te preocupes, saldremos adelante. - Le dice de forma tranquilizadora.

\- No lo entiendes... mi magia... ¿Y si le hago daño?... ¿Y si...? -

\- No vas ha hacer daño a nadie! ¡Mira! Tu magia reacciona pero no me dañas. - Señala al aire mostrándole la brisa mágica que las rodea. - Aunque hace algo de frío, no te lo voy a negar jeje. - Le quita importancia, tranquilizando a la futura Reina.

\- Debo encontrar una manera de poder controlarme... - Cesa el llanto y mira al horizonte con seriedad.

\- Ahora debes preocuparte de llevar bien el embarazo. Déjame ayudarte... - La obliga a mirarla sujetando su cara con sus dos manos. - Hay una tierra... Donde predomina la magia... Estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien que pueda ayudarte... - Sonríe dulcemente.

* * *

_Mi cabeza va a mil por hora... Estoy segura que tanto killian como la Reina de hielo se han aprovechado de las buenas intenciones de la sheriff... si no... ¿Como absorber su magia? Según Gold, el estado primitivo de la magia de Emma, la hace reaccionar con sus sensaciones, no solo el amor la haría reaccionar... No he podido evitar mirar... o mas bien, "estudiar" a Elsa... Tiene problemas con su magia... con sus emociones... no la controla del todo bien. Pero no es exactamente lo mismo... _

_Todavía siento el hormigueo y las sensaciones que me ha provocado, hace un rato, la explosión mágica de Emma en la cripta... Y pensar en el motivo es... bueno... Tal cantidad de magia... en fin, no quiero pensar los motivos... Solo sé que ese momento me ha salvado la vida... su magia me ha mantenido viva... Pero me preocupa que hace mi magia con ella... Ahora comprendo esa mirada a través del espejo... Hablaba a través de mi magia... De la ira, del dolor, del resentimiento... Tengo que encontrarla..._

\- Emma ha acudido a ti... - No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. - Y necesito que me cuentes que pretende... -

\- Vengarte, por supuesto. - Contesta con sencillez

\- Se está dejando llevar por la magia oscura... tenemos que hacer algo! - Snow interrumpe llena de histeria.

\- ¿Que te ha pedido, Gold? - Exige David, mas que pregunta.

\- No sería de buena educación revelar conversaciones privadas... y menos revelar las condiciones de un trato sellado. -

\- ¡Abuelo! - Henry mira al duende muy molesto.

\- Peero... - Le dedica una mirada a su nieto. - La situación requiere intervención... No puedo dejar que la madre de mi nieto pierda el juicio. -

\- ¿Intentas ganar tiempo... ? - Regina pierde la paciencia. - Habla de una vez -

\- Quiere detener a la Reina de hielo... o matarla... pero le he entregado algo para que su muerte no caiga en su conciencia. - Dirige su mirada a Elsa.

\- ¿Te refieres a... ? - Elsa comprende la mirada sobre ella. - ¿Le has entregado la urna? - Pregunta preocupada.

\- Si... después de ver como acabo el asunto del brazal... - Mira a su nieto de nuevo y este aparta la mirada. - He creído conveniente darle algo mas contundente para que se enfrente a esa mujer. -

\- ¿Por que no se la distes desde un principio? - Belle cuestiona las decisiones de su marido.

\- Me pedisteis el brazalete como un favor. Tampoco me preguntasteis por otra solución... -

\- Y tampoco querías deshacerte de un objeto tan valioso, ¿Me equivoco?. - Regina se cruza de brazos y lo mira inquisitivamente.

\- Con el brazal, podíamos contar con el factor sorpresa... ahora la urna le da una oportunidad... No pude detenerla... -

\- Ja! - La ex alcaldesa alza los brazos molesta. - ¿A donde ha ido? -

\- Encontré... algo interesante revisando antiguos documentos... - Medita sobre como continuar su explicación. - Se llama Ingrid... - Todos lo miran extrañados. - La Reina de hielo... Su nombre es Ingrid. - Hace una pausa y todos esperan que continue. - Se lo que quiere... y para ello necesita el mayor poder de todos... y que mejor lugar para continuar que el origen de la magia en este mundo -

\- El pozo... ¿Quiere lanzar una maldición? - Mary margareth pregunta asustada.

\- No... Quiere resucitar a alguien. -

\- Eso es totalmente imposible! - Campanilla dice gesticulando con ambas manos. - ¿Como demonios quiere hacer eso? -

\- Para eso quiere nuestras magias... - Murmura Regina para si misma. - Es una jodida locura... No puedes resucitar a alguien solo con la magia. -

\- No solo tiene vuestras magias... no es tan estúpida. - Dice con hastío Rumpel.

-¿Y a quien quiere resucitar? - Elsa formula la pregunta que lleva rato quemándole en la lengua.

\- A su hijo... -

_Mi mirada cae hasta posarse sobre Henry... Por un hijo, se hace lo que sea... Pero lo que pretende hacer... _

\- ¿Podria lograrlo... ? -

\- Es mas probable... Que salga mal... - Gold mira con seriedad a la ex alcaldesa.

\- Por eso la dejaste ir... para que lo impida... Por eso ahora le entregas la urna... Por que sabes lo que pretende... Pues si sale mal... Storybrooke desaparecerá... Todos desapareceremos. - El silencio reina cuando Regina dice sus últimas palabras.

_Mi primer impulso es teletransportarme hasta el pozo... pero no es mi magia la que tengo en mi interior y necesito mentalizarme primero para usarla... Nada de odio... solo amor... joder, ahora es bastante difícil..._

\- No perdamos mas tiempo... - David rompe el silencio, dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Regina... - Gold detiene a la mujer y la aparta. - Solo he conocido a una persona en toda mi existencia, utilizar a voluntad la magia oscura y la magia blanca... Y esa eres tu. - El hombre posa una mano sobre el hombro de la ex alcaldesa. - Si algo sale mal, solo tu podrás poner orden en el CAOS. - Enfatiza la última palabra para dar a entender la verdadera importancia de sus palabras.

\- "materia y anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como de destruirlo..." - Murmura para si misma.

\- Exacto. - Gira sutílmente su muñeca y arregla las ropas ensangrentadas y rotas de Regina. - Así mejor... - Se hace a un lado para dejarla salir.

_Cojo aire cuando salgo al exterior... "Mamá..." Henry me abraza antes de irme, mientras todos esperan pacientemente. Le devuelvo el abrazo y beso su mejilla. "Os espero a las dos de vuelta... Sé que la traerás"... Y era eso lo que necesitaba... su amor... el amor de mi hijo... el cariño y afecto que me demuestra... Justo lo que necesitaba para utilizar la magia blanca que habita en mi. Me separo de el sin decir nada... le sonrio para tranquilizarlo... y cuando me volteo a mirar al resto del grupo... "Primera avanzadilla..." Les digo justo antes de desaparecer del lugar en una nube de magia blanca._

* * *

_Espero pacientemente... bueno, con toda la paciencia que la ira y el odio me permiten... Pero intento controlar mis impulsos, mientras aguardo oculta con la mirada sobre el pozo. La sensación que me provoca la magia de Regina corriendo por mi interior, es insoportable. No solo por la naturaleza de la magia... Sino por que es de Regina... Es como si no se hubiese ido... _

_Me siento como un enfermo de psiquiátrico al que están tratando por pirómano... Inspiro y expiro para relajar mis musculos en vano... mierda... ¿A que espera esa maldita para aparecer por aquí...? Miro mis manos temblorosas sujetar la urna... Creo que si fuera una urna normal y corriente, ya estaría rota en mil pedazos por la presión que ejerzo sobre ella... Mis temblores se detienen cuando observo las manchas de sangre seca que tengo en mis manos y en mi ropa..._

_¿Por que ha tenido que acabar así...? Ella me protegió... me salvó... curó mis heridas... su cariño y su atención... ¿Y como se lo pago...? Dejándola morir... Y todo por mi culpa... Si almenos le hubiese di... "Por aquí" ... Es ella! La Reina de Hielo hace su aparición interrumpiendo mis pensamientos... Me oculto mejor tras los arbustos junto a un arbol para no delatar mi posición. Y allí está Killian, y... ¿Sidney...? Perro traidor! Seguro Regina te hubiese mandado de nuevo al espejo si hubiese sabido tu implicación... _

\- Bien, capitán... ¿Estas listo? - Pregunta la Reina con una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- No se... exactamente para que. - Dice mirando como Sidney coloca el cofre con cadenas sobre el muro del pozo.

\- Aquí dentro... tengo mi último obsequio para ti... - Da dos toquecitos al cofre cuando Sidney se hace a un lado.

\- ¿De que se trata? - Pregunta Killian, con desconfianza

\- ¿Recuerdas la oscuridad y el frio en tu interior que me describiste? Esto, amigo mio, eliminará toda oscuridad y te convertirá en el hombre digno que quieres ser para tu amada. Solo tienes que aceptar. - Te tiende la mano y espera.

\- ¿Se acabará... la oscuridad? - Pregunta alzando su mano para tomar la de la mujer.

\- Por supuesto... Llevará algunos dias, pero al final el alma que habita en tu cuerpo será pura. - Coje su mano y coloca al pirata ante el cofre. - Ahora relajate. - Agitando su otra mano, las cadenas desaparecen y el cofre se abre.

_Pero... ¿Que coño...? La bruja le sujeta la mano a Killian y le provoca una herida adrede para hacer brotar su sangre... Hace lo mismo con su propia mano y deja caer la sangre al pozo, mientras murmura algo que no llego a entender. ¿Y ahora que ha...? ¡Oh! Del cofre sale un aura dorada semi traslúcida que parece estar guiada por ella... Está muy concentrada... incluso puedo ver como su cuerpo tiembla mientras dirige el aura hasta comenzar a entrar en el cuerpo de Killian... Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad..._

\- ¡EH PERRA! ¿Te has olvidado de mi? - Emma salta de su escondite y se situa tras los tres visitantes con la urna entre sus manos.

\- ¡Sidney! - La reina de Hielo, sin romper el control de su magia, alerta al siervo.

\- Sheriff Swan. - Da unos pasos y se interpone entre su reina y Emma. - ¿No creerá que tiene algún tipo de oportunidad, verdad? Aún no conoce mis capacidades. - Sonríe de medio lado alzando la cabeza.

\- ¡Apartate de mi camino! - Consigue conjurar una bola de fuego con su mano derecha y se la lanza al Hombre/Espejo.

\- Patético... - Murmura cuando alza una mano y abosrbe la bola de fuego con facilidad. - ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? - Se burla.

\- ¡No me hagas decirte lo que... -

-¡AAaah! - Killian interrumpe sujetandose el pecho y desplomandose al suelo cuando el aura dorada entra completamente dentro de el.

_Killian cae exhausto al suelo, pero no es eso en lo que me centro... Su grito ha hecho voltear al perro del espejo y tengo que aprovechar el momento. Corro trazando un círculo por el lado contrario al que se ha volteado... La maldita Reina de hielo parece ausente y me apresuro hasta llegar lo mas cerca posible..._

\- ¡Mierda! - Sidney tiene que dar una vuelta completa sobre si mismo para encarar de nuevo a la Sheriff.

\- ¡Entromet...! - La Reina de hielo corta su frase cuando ve a Emma sujetando ante ella la urna. - ¡NO! - Grita horrorizada al ver como la destapa.

_Todo sucede muy deprisa... Sidney quiere interferir pero es demasiado tarde... La urna se traga por completo a la Reina de hielo y la sello con su tapa rapidamente... El maldito perro, inca las rodillas de manera derrotista y se deja caer hacia delante posando sus palmas en el suelo..._

\- Tu... - Después de unos segundos en silenco, El hombre gira su cabeza y mira a la salvadora enfurecido. - Siempre metiendo las narices... - Su voz se agraba cuando se incorpora y se hacerca lentamente.

\- Se acabó Sindney... Sea lo que sea que pretendiese esa bruja... se acabó. - Emma habla con decisión mirando friamente al hombre

\- No me hagas reir... Sabes que ha sido un golpe de suerte... - Se detiene a pocos metros y abre las palmas de sus manos. - ¡Pero dudo que la suerte siga de tu lado... - Alza las manos contra la Sheriff. - ... SALVADORA! - Un estruendo rompe el silencio del bosque cuando fuertes rafagas de viento se dirigen a la rubia.

\- ¡JODER! - Lanza rapidamente tres bolas de fuego que se deshacen con facilidad con la fuerza de viento.

_Mierda... Me cubro la cabeza con el brazo preparando el impacto... Que nunca sucede... De repente el viento cesa dejando una cálida brisa y una luz cegadora me envuelve... Retiro mi brazo para mirar... y solo veo un cuerpo de espaldas a mi... interponiendose... Recibiendo todo el impacto sin inmutarse... Cuando mi vista comienza a acostumbrase la veo...Su pelo mezclado con la fuerza del viento. Sus hombos levantados y sus brazos extendidos llenos de seguridad... No puede ser..._

\- Se acabó, Sidney. - Regina expulsa toda la magia blanca que es capaz de reunir y rompe el ataque del hombre espejo, haciendolo caer junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Killian.

\- ¿Regina... ? - Emma pregunta temerosa.

_Se gira para quedar frente a mi y aquí está... Sonriendome, con el mismo traje, ahora intacto... Cruel destino... ¿Que broma es esta...? se acerca unos pasos y mira la urna que sujeto con fuerza con mi brazo izquierdo..._

\- ¿Lo has conseguido...? - Emma solo asiente con la cabeza, mirando ojiplática a la mujer. - Ven... - La morena extiende su mano ofreciendosela a la sheriff para incorporarse.

_Cojo su mano y me detengo a mirarla... siento el calor que ahora transmite su cuerpo... joder, si que está viva... la miro de nuevo a los ojos y su expresión no podria ser mas dulce... mas cálida... Sin pensarlo, la atraigo hacia mi y la abrazo con fuerza... Creí poder mantener un poco la compostura... pero sentir sobre mi cuerpo el calor de su cuerpo... Me provoca un escalofrio tan fuerte que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos cansados... Y las dejo salir... "Shhh..." Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello cuando ella me arrulla y comienza a acariciarme la cabeza... "¿Como...?" Susurro la pregunta sin ser capaz apenas de articular palabras..._

\- Emma... - Se aparta lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. - Tu me mantuvistes viva... Me salvastes y ni siquiera te distes cuenta... - Acaricia su mejilla, eliminando las lágrimas.

\- Pensaba que... que no... - Agacha la cabeza y vuelve a llorar.

\- Tranquila... - Sujeta con las dos manos el rostro de la sheriff. - Estoy aquí, no me he ido a ningún sitio. - Sonríe mirando a los verdes ojos de la salvadora.

\- Regina... - La rodea firmemente por la cintura. - Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte... - Desvia su mirada para observar como los labios de la morena se curvan formando una sonrisa.

_He despertado de una pesadilla... El tiempo se detiene y solo estoy yo... y ella... Y eso siempre sucede cuando sonríe así... Me derrite, es tan bonita... Ahora recuerdo todos esos impulsos que he tenido con Regina... y ahora mas que nunca, me dejo llevar por el... No lo pienso... no pido permiso... La beso con desesperación... Me sumerjo en el sabor de sus labios... en el olor de su piel... Adoro cuando me devuelve el beso... Me sujeta con ambas manos y me atrae hacia ella... _

\- ¡Regi... Oh...! - La voz de Campanilla sobresalta a la pareja.

\- ¿Tinker, cuando has...? -

\- Lo suficiente... - El hada mira hacia otro lado. - ¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Donde están?. - Las tres mujeres miran alrededor del escenario en el que solo queda un cofre vacío.

\- Mierda... - Regina camina hasta el cofre para examinarlo. - Aquí no está el puñal. - Se voltea para quedar frente a las dos rubias.

\- ¿El puñal...? - Emma pregunta confusa.

\- El puñal que usó tu amigo el pirata para matar a mi amiga... -

\- ¡Tinker! - La ex alcaldesa regaña al hada. - Emma... ¿que ha pasado? -

\- No han traido el puñal... la última vez que lo ví se hundía en tu pecho. - La sheriff mira con tristeza el suelo. - Pero trajeron ese cofre... Esa bruja lo abrió, lanzó al pozo la sangre de Killian y la suya... y un aura dorada entró en el cuerpo del capitán. - Explica con sencillez.

\- Hoy no debía usar el puñal... Solo preparaba el terreno. - La ex alcaldesa murmura pensativa.

\- ¿Y como piensa hacerlo...? ¿Que ha hecho aqui? - El hada cuestiona bajo la mirada de la sheriff, que intenta entender la situación

-¿Como piensa hacer, el que? -

\- Jackie Frost... quiere resucitar a su hijo. - Regina desvia la mirada hasta posarla sobre la urna. - Aunque ahora ahí dentro no podrá hacer mucho... Aunque... - Enmudece y frunce el ceño mientras medita.

\- ¿Aunque... ? -

\- Mierda... Por eso le favorecía la maldición que Gold lanzó sobre Killian... Por eso le ha hecho hacer todo el trabajo sucio, para confundirlo mas... - Coje aire mientras las dos rubias esperan pacientemente. - Para hacerlo débil... vulnerable... para que no opusiera resistencia... - Camina haciendo circulos sobandose la barbilla.

\- Vulnerable paraaa... - Campanilla comienza una frase y espera que Regina la termine.

\- No se puede resucitar a alguien por muy poderosas que sean nuestras magias. - Señala alternativamente a Emma y a si misma. - Pero si añades un cuerpo caliente... una mente confusa con un corazón atormentado... - Se detiene en seco y mira al cofre vacío. - Y si añades el alma contenida de la persona que quieres resucitar dentro de un cofre mágico... Son ingredientes suficientes para almenos intentarlo... -

\- ¿Quieres decir... que el aura dorada que entró en Killian era el alma de su hijo? - La pregunta de Emma se ve solapada por el aullido cercano de un lobo.

\- Probablemente... Supongo que ahora tendremos que dar con el paradero del pirata y de Sidney... - En ese momento aparece Ruby en su forma de lobo, seguido por la camioneta de David.

\- Hey... - Ruby vuelve a su forma humana y se acerca recuperando el aire.

\- Siento... haberos asustado. - Ruby sonríe y niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

\- Bueno, eres la sheriff... tenías que ir a por los malos. - La camioneta se detiene en seco.

\- Vamonos a casa... - Emma mira a Regina cuando Mary Margareth desciende del vehículo y corre al encuentro de su hija.

_A casa..._

* * *

**Bueeeeno! que os a parecido? ya tenia ganas de que llegara este momento... porque los próximos capítulos serán una transición a la segunda parte del fic, en lo que descubriremos los mas profundos sentimientos y anhelos de los protagonistas! no os lo perdáis!**

**Comentaaad!**

**Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a tod s! Aquí os traigo un capítulo quizás no tan largo pero lo corté donde me pareció mas conveniente para centrar cada capítulo en algo concreto. En el también hay alguna revelación que llevo guardándome desde los inicios! Evidentemente no podía ser en otro momento... cuando si no? xD**

**Saludos!**

* * *

_Cuando abracé a mi hija, lo hice sin ni siquiera recordar la oscuridad que la envolvía en los dos últimos encuentros con ella... Pero al estrecharla en mis brazos si que lo he notado... Está diferente, cambiada... Aunque en estos momentos la ira y el odio han desaparecido del reflejo de sus ojos, se que la oscuridad sigue dentro de ella... Almenos ahora no parece tener motivos para sucumbir a ella..._

_Ruby, Elsa, Tinker y Robin, después de comprobar que tanto mi hija como Regina estaban bien, decidieron peinar la zona buscando a Hook y a Sidney... y ese extraño puñal. Ingrid, la reina de hielo, no podrá hacer daño dentro de la urna que ahora sostengo en mis brazos, pero ese puñal cargado de las magias de las dos mujeres mas poderosas de Storybrooke, no puede caer en malas manos._

_Sujeto firmemente la urna cuando tomamos la carretera en dirección de la cafetería... La abuelita nos ha llamado y nos ha dicho que ha preparado comida para llevar para alimentar a un ejército. Me volteo a mirar a las dos ocupantes del asiento trasero... ahora que pienso, el corto viaje ha sido muy silencioso... Y comprendo por que... Regina con ambas manos sobre su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de mi hija... y Emma con la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca completamente abierta... Ambas dormidas... miro a David a mi lado y me sonríe... El ya había visto por el retrovisor que se quedaron dormidas con el traqueteo de la camioneta y el calor de la calefacción. Han sido dos días de auténtica locura y deben estar agotadas. Y yo solo puedo sonreir mientras las observo._

_Aparcamos junto la cafeteria y sin despegar mis ojos de ellas, David desciende de la camioneta "vuelvo enseguida" y corre al interior del local. Su puerta se ha quedado entre abierta y entra una brisa gélida del exterior que impacta sobre Emma. Observo como le corre un escalofrío mientras duerme e instintivamente, busca acurrucarse en la fuente de calor mas cercana... Contengo la risa ante esta escena... Emma en su mundo onírico, busca con la cabeza un rincón calentito entre el cuello y el hombro de Regina... Y esta al sentir, lo que imagino, la punta de la nariz helada de mi hija sobre su cuello, hace una mueca y tiene un espasmo típico mientras uno duerme... Su brazo se eleva como un resorte y el dorso de la mano de Regina impacta con fuerza en la cara de Emma... Y tengo que cubrir mi boca para no soltar una sonora carcajada._

\- ¡ Mmph! ¿... Pero, que? - La sheriff despierta sobresaltada sobandose la zona dolorida de su cara, mientras Regina se voltea hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo - ¿Me ha golpeado? - Pregunta al ver a su madre mirarla conteniendo la risa

\- Si... aunque en su defensa diré que lo ha hecho inconscientemente. - Susurra para no despertar a la ex alcaldesa.

\- Y yo que creía que Regina al dormir sería dulce como un bebé... - Sonríe desviando la mirada hacia la morena.

\- Aunque ser dulce y cariñosa no parece formar parte del caracter de Regina, como te dije por la mañana, ella fué una mujer dulce y cariñosa... aunque lo quiera ocultar, esa parte de ella está ahí... - Sonríe melancólica perdiendo la mirada.

* * *

En la mañana anterior...

\- Buenos días Reg... - Snow empuja a David y se lanza a los brazos de la ex alcaldesa.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - La aprieta contra sí mientras los presentes la miran estupefactos.

\- ¡Sueltame! En esta familia no conocéis modales!? - Mira con sorpresa e indignación mientras se deshace del efusivo abrazo de la mujer.

\- Disculpala, Regina. - Interfiere Ruby. - Ha estado toda la noche tentada a venir... - Dice mientras despega suavemente a su amiga de la dueña de la casa.

\- ¿Donde está? - Pregunta Mary Margareth

\- Arriba, con Henry - Contesta de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. - Puedes subir... - Añade al ver que su ex hijastra la mira con carita de cachorrito.

\- ¿Emma? - Snow llama a la sheriff cuando encara el pasillo después de subir las escaleras.

\- ¡Aquí, Abuela! - Henry asoma la cabeza, haciendo una seña con la mano para hacerla pasar a la habitación

\- ¿Donde...? - Cuando ve a su hija corta la frase y corre para abrazarla - Cariño... estaba tan preocupada... -

\- hey, tranquila. - La sheriff frota la espalda de su madre. - Estoy bien, mira. - Se separa de ella y da una vuelta sobre si misma con los brazos en alto. - ¿Ves? Como nueva. - Acuna con sus manos las de Snow, transmitiendo tranquilidad.

\- Doy fé de ello. - Henry comenta con humor. - Mamá curó sus heridas anoche y nos ha dejado dormir juntos en su habitación.- Sonríe antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Se podría decir que han cuidado bien de ti ¿no? - Mary Margareth sonríe abiertamente antes de desviar la mirada. - He de decir que mi primer pensamiento fue que había sido Regina la que te atacó... - Emma frunce el ceño ante la confesión de su madre. - Pero tu padre me dijo que fue ella quien te salvó y... y yo... yo... - Lágrimas apresuradas surcan el rostro de Snow a lo que la sheriff responde con un nuevo abrazo.

\- Hey... todo esta bien... - Consuela con clara señal de sorpresa. - Vamos, sabes que Regina ha cambiado... ya no es la Reina Malvada... - La morena reposa la cabeza en el hombro de su hija.

\- Cuando era la Reina Malvada estaba cambiada... ahora vuelve a ser quien fue. - Se separa para mirarla a los ojos. - Había bloqueado ese pensamiento, ese recuerdo... pero en realidad... Regina fue mi referente... crecí queriendo ser como esa mujer... una heroína... ¡mi heroe! Una mujer cariñosa, dulce, sencilla, valiente... - Baja su mirada al suelo. - Pero cambió... y fue la Reina malvada durante tanto tiempo... que había olvidado quien es en realidad. -

\- Tu heroe... Me vino otro sobre nombre para ella, anoche... -

\- ¿Cual...? - Pregunta feliz con lo compartido madre e hija

\- Aah, no... Eso me lo guardo para mi... y no me mires así... tu también lo has guardado y mucho tiempo. - Deshace el abrazo y comienza a recoger sus cosas

\- Está bien... pero no esperes que no vuelva a preguntar. - Sonríe y abandonan juntas la habitación.

* * *

\- Nunca he dudado en que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, se escondía una mujer formidable... Solo con ver a Henry... sus valores, su amor por la familia... Ya dice mucho de la mujer que lo crió. - Mirando a la ex alcaldesa, no puede evitar colocar detras de su oreja un mechón rebelde que cruza por su cara.

\- Emma... - Sonríe al ver la naturalidad del gesto de su hija y no contiene su pregunta. - La quieres mucho ¿Verdad? -

\- ¿Que... ? - Sus ojos se abren como platos y sus mejillas se ruborizan con intensidad. -Euu...yo... -

\- ¡Bien! Ya tengo la cena... - David interrumpe la conversación y coloca las bolsas sobre el regazo de su esposa. - Sujeta... Vaya, ¿te he despertado, Emma? -

\- No, no... tu no me has despertado. - Aprovecha para cambiar de tema. - Vayamos con Henry... Aún habiendolo informado de que volvíamos a casa, no quiero hacerle esperar... Le debo unas disculpas... - Dice recordando como le ha dicho, que su madre había sido asesinada.

\- Llegaremos enseguida. - El monarca arranca el vehículo y se dirige a la mansión.

_Salvada por la campana... Pero aunque no me haya respondido con palabras... Su expresión y su reacción es toda la respuesta que necesito..._

* * *

_Mientras madre e hija se reencontraban ante el pozo, aproveché para intercambiar algunas palabras con Regina. Mis agudos sentidos de licántropo no fallan y estoy convencida de lo que ha nacido entre estas dos mujeres. Sabía que Robin no tardaría en acaparar la atención de la ex alcaldesa así que fuí directa... "Imagino que recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital, así que... Si es cierto que sientes por ella, déjate envolver por ese sentimiento... pues estoy segura de que es correspondido" Sus ojos se han abierto como platos mientras me escuchaba pero no me ha respondido nada. Tampoco era necesario... Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su caída de ojos hasta el suelo, me arrancan una sonrisa cómplice y me confirma, una vez mas, que mis sentidos están en lo cierto._

\- ¿No habéis notado a Regina mas extraña de lo habitual? - Robin lanza la pregunta al aire mientras encabeza el rastreo por el bosque.

\- Yo la encuentro mejor que nunca. - Campanilla responde de forma risueña compartiendo una sonrisa con Elsa y Ruby.

Robin se detiene y mira a las tres mujeres confuso. - No os entiendo... ¿Como no os puede preocupar que haya cambiado tan de repente? - Exasperado, interroga poniendo mas énfasis.

\- No la conozco apenas, pero veo verdad en sus ojos... yo creo que está siendo ella misma.- Elsa da su opinión con la esperanza de suavizar la conversación

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Campanilla asiente ante las palabras de la rubia. - Siempre ha habido alguien que ha movido los hilos de la vida de mi amiga... incluida yo! Lanzándola a tus brazos... - Suspira y agacha la mirada. - Robin... ¿Y si me equivoqué? Era un hada joven y... Quería de verdad ayudarla... -

\- ¡Funcionó! Ella es mi amor verdadero... - Puntualiza desesperado el hombre

\- Robin... todas las hadas teníamos prohibido asistir a Regina... - Ante estas palabras, todos miraron extrañados y sorprendidos a Tinker. - Yo me negué a creer que no podíamos hacer nada por ella... que debíamos dejarla... sufrir... - Su mirada se pierde en un punto inconcreto con tristeza.

\- Por eso te quitaron las alas... - Ruby susurra entre la comprensión y la confusión

\- Si... Durante algún tiempo... Regina pidió ayuda a las hadas... a Azul... antes de convertirse en la Reina Malvada... - Coge aire y todos esperan paciente su relato. - Pero Azul nos prohibió ir en su ayuda... - Aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño. - ¡Ella era una princesa en el bosque encantado! ¿Por que no tenía ese derecho cuando todas las princesas tenían a su hada madrina? - Respira agitadamente.

\- Tu no tenias la culpa... - Elsa posa su mano sobre el hombro de Campanilla para tranquilizarla.

\- Lo se pero... como aprendiz de hada, el negarle la ayuda era... era... - Niega con la cabeza intentando relajarse. - Con el tiempo pedía menos nuestra ayuda... hasta que desistió... y yo... solo podía observar impotente... que debía hacer... ¿Dejar que se suicidase? - Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la crudeza que estaba tomando el relato. - Sencillamente no pude quedarme sin hacer nada... Tal era mi deseo de convertirme en un hada... tal era mi deseo de ayudarla... que lo hice... - Sonríe con melancolía.

\- Hiciste lo correcto... - Robin se acerca lentamente a Tinker cuando ella posa su mirada en la del hombre.

\- Tal fue mi deseo de que ella fuese feliz... que lancé aquel hechizo con el que te encontramos, Robin. - Da un paso en dirección del hombre. - Le dí ciertas esperanzas... pero era yo la que deseaba fervientemente aquel hechizo... para encontrar el amor verdadero... ella no lo deseaba... yo si... - Hood frunce el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer.

_Haber, haber... ¿Que está pasando? Recapitulemos... Hada novata desea ayudar a mujer que ya no desea ser ayudada... Lanza hechizo para encontrar el amor verdadero de Regina... y supuestamente..._

\- ¿Que quieres decir... ? - El hombre pregunta con cierto temor

\- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Era mi DESEO, no el de Regina! -

_¡JO-DER! La sorpresa y el silencio se instaura entre todos nosotros... Pero ninguno nos atrevemos a decir ni una sola palabra... y eso solo puede ser porque todos hemos comprendido lo que Campanilla está intentando explicar a Robin... y es el mismo Robin el que empieza a hiperventilar y a mirar hacia todos lados desesperadamente..._

\- ¡¿Y hace cuanto que sabes esto!? ¿¡POR QUE HAS CALLADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!? - Hood furioso, rompe el silencio en medio del bosque.

\- ¡Siempre creí que lo hice bien! Pero después de lo que ha sucedido, no he parado de darle vueltas... De pensar que salió mal y... ¡AHORA LO SE! -

\- ¡¿Y QUE SABES!? - Robin sujeta con ambas manos firmemente los hombros del hada.

\- ¡Que aquel hechizo, no buscó el amor verdadero de Regina, si no el MIO! -

_¡Hay mi madre! ¡Lo ha dicho! Dios, que fuerte es esto... miro hacia mi lado y veo como Elsa me devuelve la mirada, cuando se cubre con ambas manos su boca... estupefacta al igual que yo... Estamos de mas en esta conversación pero... ¿Que hacer...? La expresión de Robin se va suavizando mientras pasan los segundos y suelta el agarre que tenía sobre el hada..._

\- ¿Porque... ahora? - El hombre pregunta con un hilo de voz quejumbroso

\- Por que he visto que Regina ama a otra persona... - Susurra el hada

_Y esta última frase, parece traer la paz... y todos esbozamos una leve sonrisa... incluso Robin... que lejos de romper a llorar por la perdida de su amada... sonríe en lo que puedo imaginar, alegrándose de que la mujer que fue su amante, pueda encontrar la felicidad._

* * *

_En cuanto nos quedamos mi esposa, mi nieto y yo a solas, el silencio reina en la casa que hacía tan solo un momento, estaba llena. He intentado un acercamiento con Henry... Se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta... en silencio... como decidido a esperar a sus madres en esa misma posición. Cuando ha notado mi presencia junto a la suya, se ha dado la vuelta y ha corrido escaleras arriba, finalizando con un portazo de la que supongo, es su habitación._

_Esa reacción me ha arrancado un suspiro mientras me volteo, cuando siento que Belle se dirige a la cocina... Observo como se inclina y abre el armario que hay bajo el fregadero... Extrae de el un cubo que comienza a llenar de agua... su expresión es... Oh, no soporto verla esa expresión perdida y triste, mientras mira como el cubo se va llenando como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Coge un trapo al cerrar el grifo y vuelve al recibidor... Tan solo una décima de segundo, ha durado su mirada sobre la mía cuando pasa por mi lado en silencio..._

\- Belle... ¿Que haces...? - Gold pregunta con ternura a su esposa cuando esta deja el cubo en el suelo.

\- Necesito mantener la mente ocupada... - Sin ni siquiera mirarle, hunde el trapo en el cubo y lo escurre.

\- No es necesario que limpies todo esto... solo... - El hombre comienza a gesticular con su mano para hacer su magia pero Belle lo detiene sujetándolo lastimeramente de la muñeca.

\- No... solo, déjame... - Suelta a su marido cuando el deja caer su brazo a un lado.

\- ¿Es necesario que limpies la sangre de Regina? - Gold, molesto, mira la sangre del suelo y las salpicaduras en la puerta, aún abierta.

\- Si... Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos. - Comienza a recoger con el trapo la sangre del suelo sin volver a mirar al hombre.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte aunque sea con otro trapo? -

\- Lo que podrías haber hecho, era evitarlo... - La joven murmura mas para si misma que para su marido.

\- Belle... - Se pone de cunclillas para estar a la misma altura. - Las cosas deben suceder por un motivo... No puedo interferir en todos los sucesos por muy dolorosos que puedan ser... - La mujer vuelve a escurrir el trapo después de aclararlo en el agua y lo estampa con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera decirle a tu nieto que su madre no estaba muerta? - Alza la mirada y frunce el ceño - Has dejado que ese pobre chico escuchara de boca de su otra madre, que la mujer que lo ha criado había sido asesinada... y no me digas que no sabías que iba a recuperarse, porque no cuela, Rumpel... - En un gesto de dar por finalizada la conversación, vuelve a centrarse en la limpieza. - Déjame un rato a solas, por favor... - Su voz se quiebra levemente cuando hace su petición.

\- No le puedo enseñar a montar en bici... - El hombre se incorpora y comienza a subir las escaleras. - Si primero no se pela las rodillas... -

_La expresión de mi esposa es de total decepción... En otro momento, le haré comprender mi postura pero ahora, ella misma me ha recordado mi prioridad... Henry está dolido conmigo y no es de extrañar... Solo espero que las dos personas mas importantes para mi, recuperen la confianza que siento que estoy perdiendo... _

\- ¿Henry? - Gold toca la puerta de la única habitación cerrada. - ¿Puedo pasar? - Al no obtener respuesta, abre con cautela la puerta y descubre la habitación de Regina bajo la penumbra.

\- ¿Que quieres... ? - El joven pregunta con la voz rota, mientras mira el techo tumbado boca arriba.

\- Supongo que te debo una disculpa... - Se acerca hasta los pies de la cama. - Y créeme cuando te digo, que lo último que haría en esta vida, es haceros daño. - Henry se incorpora de la cama y se sienta en el borde.

\- Por que... Si tan importante soy para ti... - El joven mira a los ojos de su abuelo. - ¿Por que no has ido a ayudar a mi madre? ¿Por que no las ayudas? - Gesticula con las manos mientras su cara se contrae de forma lastimera.

\- Por que no me necesitan... - Gold se sienta al lado de su nieto y le sonríe con dulzura.

\- ¿Volverán sanas y salvas? -

\- Si. - Contesta con sinceridad

\- ¿Y los demás también? -

\- Si... -

\- Y... mis madres... ¿Se llevarán bien...? - La pregunta deja la seriedad de las anteriores y refleja toda la inocencia que conserva el joven.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! - El oscuro se hecha a reír ruidosamente mientras se levanta tendiéndole una mano a su nieto. - ¿Te gustaría...? -

\- ¡SI! - Acepta la mano del hombre y se deja abrazar por el.

\- Tus madres son impredecibles, muchacho, pero... creo que te agradará ver que ambas hacen esfuerzos para... entenderse. - Acaricia el cabello del joven y se dirigen hacia la puerta, cuando una nube azul hace acto de presencia.

\- Hola Henry, Rumpel... - Azul saluda a los ocupantes de la habitación con una sonrisa.

\- El hada madrina... ¿Que haces aquí? - Henry pregunta intrigado.

\- Me gustaría hablar unos minutos con tu abuelo, querido... - La mujer acaricia el rostro del joven mientras le sonríe. - Vaya, cuanto has crecido! Estas hecho todo un principe Charming -

\- Me enorgullece ser nieto de quien soy pero... Prefiero ser Príncipe Mills. - Henry sonríe de medio lado y se cruza de brazos en clara postura de su madre adoptiva.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Imprime caracter... - El hada le hace un guiño que Henry acepta gustoso pero el oscuro ve en el toda la falsedad que el hada puede reunir.

\- Bajaré con Belle... - Henry se retira mas tranquilo dejando a solas al hada y al oscuro.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar, Azul? - Pregunta de forma cortés.

\- Oh, vamos, no me vengas con esa actitud... Sabes de lo que vamos a hablar... - El hada, lejos de la actitud amable de hace tan solo unos segundos, se encara con el hombre.

\- Hay varios temas... Empecemos por el primero pues... - Se sienta en la cama y cruza sus piernas.

\- El primero... Por supuesto... El tema por el que llevamos décadas evitando que suceda... y ahora dejas que después de todo lo que hemos hecho, suceda... - El hada da vueltas por la habitación, agitada.

\- Tranquila. querida... No olvido nuestros roles... - Mira sonriente el nerviosismo de la mujer. - Pero he de reconocer que eso del bien y del mal está sobrevalorado... - Azul detiene en seco sus pasos y mira peligrosamente al duende.

\- Tenemos un trato, Rumpel... Regina NO nació para ser pura... - Alza un dedo amenazador y lo agita dando mas énfasis a su postura.

\- ¡Jajajajaja...! - Coge aire después de reír abiertamente bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del hada. - ¡Por supuesto! Pero, verás... con el tiempo, he aprendido que por mucho que intentes ponerle trabas al destino... Al final es el destino el que te las pone a ti... - La mujer respira fuertemente conteniendo su ira creciente. - ¿Que ironía, verdad? Tu, que defiendes el Amor verdadero... su poder... De repente aparece una niña, no nacida del amor verdadero... pero sin embargo... posee el corazón mas fuerte... el mas grande para amar... - Se incorpora de la cama y da dos pasos para quedar frente a Azul con malicia.

\- La hicimos oscura para que no alterara el orden de las cosas... Que se quede en tu lado, que es a donde pertenece... -

\- Por que seria demasiado poderosa para que nosotros mantengamos nuestros roles ¿Verdad? - La pregunta es claramente retórica cuando le da la espalda al hada y se dirige a la puerta.

\- No lo olvides, Gold... Si ella domina ambos poderes... estaremos de mas aquí... tanto tu, como las hadas... Las fronteras están para respetarlas. - Después de su última palabra, desaparece de la habitación, igual que vino.

\- Ya puedes pasar... - La puerta se abre, dejando ver a un avergonzado Henry.

\- Lo siento, no quería... -

\- Sabía que estabas todo el rato ahí... te conozco Henry. - Sonríe. - Si no hubiese querido que escucharas la conversación, sencillamente no la hubieses escuchado. -

\- Entonces... ¿Me lo vas a explicar? - El joven muestra una seriedad que solo puede llenar de orgullo a su abuelo.

\- Creo que va siendo hora que empieces a conocer el verdadero entresijo del negocio familiar... -

_Y también va siendo hora... de compartir con mi nieto si quiero su confianza._

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido mi enfoque!? Algunas pensareis que he perdido en la cabeza, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre todo esto! Por cierto! lo de Tinker lo llevo imaginando desde que ví ese capítulo en el que encuentran a Robin con el hechizo! jajajaja! No me gusta Robin... ¿Un ladrón para la reina? nonononononononono!**

**Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ya estamos de vuelta! Espero que la espera no haya sido tortuosa y que no haya nadie queriéndome atar a la silla delante de mi ordenador para que siga escribiendo sin parar... Aunque para ser sincera, Desearía poder tener un montón de horas seguidas para dedicar a la historia. **

**En este capítulo, sin olvidar a nuestras protagonistas, seguiremos viendo que papel juega Azul en todo esto... Adoro a la Hada Madrina... No tanto como a Regina, pero me encanta! precisamente por que su personaje (Al menos para mi) Tiene una cantidad de matices que adoro explotar! Poco a poco se verán claras sus intenciones! aunque ya se ve por donde van los tiros... ¿o no?**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

\- Llegamos... - David aparca delante de la mansión de forma aparatosa lo que provoca el sobresalto de la ex alcaldesa.

\- Hey... - Emma la mira y sonríe de forma tranquilizadora. - Despertaste, bella durmiente. -

\- Mmhh... - Regina entrecierra los ojos y mira a su alrededor. - Te confundes de cuento, salvadora... - Con la voz ronca y de forma tímida, comienza a arreglar su cabello despeinado.

\- Henry nos está esperando... - La rubia le da una última mirada cargada de ternura y desciende del vehículo.

_¿Cuando me dormí? Ni siquiera recuerdo cerrar los ojos... aunque ahora me cueste mantenerlos abiertos... Mi cuerpo debe estar realmente fatigado para que me durmiera en el asiento trasero de la camioneta del memo... Dios, lo último que me apetece es que la pareja perfecta me mire de esa forma tan condescendiente... esa actitud que solo la adquirieron al verse padres de una mujer de su misma edad... Me van a perder todo el respeto... _

_Espero a que todos desciendan del coche y por la ventanilla veo que Emma me mira y espera por mi... Contengo un suspiro antes de tomar el mismo camino que ellos hasta la entrada de mi casa... Es curioso... la sensación extraña que me provoca ver la espalda de la salvadora... no por nada físico ni nada por el estilo... solo es... algo falta... Oh, claro... su estúpida chaqueta roja... ¿Donde la he visto por última vez? Ah, ya... en la bolsa que trajo Ruby de comisaría... Si no recuerdo mal, está completamente destrozada... el cuero se ha echado a perder y... ¿En que estoy pensando? Ni que fuera asunto mio... Además, detesto esa chaqueta... Aunque no deje de ser raro ver a la sheriff sin su sello de identidad... si, por eso me siento extraña mirando su espalda, le falta algo... su identidad..._

_Sacudo mi cabeza cuando estamos a pocos pasos de la puerta... abierta de mi casa... y en este momento Emma se detiene en seco, haciendo que yo me detenga y sus padres la miren de forma curiosa... He estado a punto de soltar alguna de mis frases ocurrentes pero me he contenido... sobretodo cuando desde detrás... aún sin verle la cara... noto como su expresión cambia... Comienza a respirar pesadamente y a temblar de forma incontrolada... cruzo una mirada con Snow y David sin comprender del todo que sucede... hasta que sucede... Una nube morada empieza a desprenderse de su cuerpo... haciendo extrañas formas ante nosotros... _

\- ¿Emma... ? - Mary Margareth intenta llamar la atención de su hija cautelósamente.

\- No... - Un susurro casi inaudible, escapa de los labios de la rubia.

_Observo toda la escena en silencio... preparada para actuar si es necesario... la magia oscura que desprende Emma, parece tener vida propia cuando las formas que hace son cada vez mas nítidas... Se posa justo en la puerta y crea dos cuerpos perfectos en el umbral... Exactamente yo y Killian... Emma se sujeta con ambas manos la cabeza mientras observa toda la escena... los dos entes mágicos están... ¿Hablando? pero no se oye ningún sonido...tan solo la fuerte respiración de la salvadora... Y comprendo lo que sucede... La magia está recreando un recuerdo que intenta bloquear..._

\- No, no. no... - Emma niega con la cabeza mientras observa la escena.

\- ¿Que demonios... ? - David detiene sus palabras cuando la forma de Killian apuñala tres veces al ente de Regina. - Dios mio... - Mira a su hija y a la verdadera Regina alternativamente.

\- Mmfp...! - Snow contiene un grito cubriendo su boca con ambas manos cuando aparece otro ente mágico del cuerpo de su hija. - Emma... - Murmura cuando reconoce a su hija en ese tercer ente.

\- ¡Swan, detente...! ¡Basta! - Regina demanda sin éxito en el momento que su doble cae al suelo.

\- "¡REGINA!" - El doble de Emma grita creando un eco que se extiende con fuerza. El ente de Killian se voltea para mirarla.

\- "¡AHORA SERÁS MÍA!" - El doble de killian desaparece y el ente de Emma corre y cae de rodillas ante el doble de Regina.

\- ¡EMMA! - Regina grita por segunda vez al mismo tiempo que sujeta el hombro de la salvadora para darle la vuelta.

_Llora... sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos... Negando repetídamente... Su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo tembloroso... y su recuerdo ahora visible por la magia, desaparecen cuando sus ojos se posan en los míos... Sus manos descienden de su rostro lentamente mientras su respiración se hace mas controlada...Su mirada recorre la mía apresuradamente... con los ojos abiertos como platos... Como si intentara fotografiarme con su mirada... y me abraza... Se está convirtiendo en una costumbre... y lo que mas me sorprende es que no me desagrada en absoluto... hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y miro instintivamente a Snow y David, que observan temerosos toda la escena... La que fué mi hijastra, deja caer una lágrima que recoge rápidamente cuando le hace una seña a su marido para esperar en el interior..._

\- ¿Por que... por que pasa esto? ¿Por que lo he revivido...? - La sheriff pregunta sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de la morena.

\- La magia que ahora hay en ti... puede conducirte a la locura si no controlas tus emociones... - Susurra mientras frota lentamente la espalda de Emma.

\- ¿Y como hacerlo cuando lo que recuerdo es tan... tan... ? - Suspira dando por finalizada su pregunta.

\- Vale... hagamos una cosa... - Se separa para mirarla a los ojos. - A partir de ahora, evitarás entrar y salir de esta casa por la puerta principal... ¿De acuerdo? - Sonríe mientras seca con sus pulgares el rastro de lágrimas.

\- ¿Temes que no pueda controlarlo...y que Henry vea... ? - Agacha la mirada de forma lamentable.

\- No es eso... - Alza su cabeza para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. - Temo verte sufrir... - Después de susurrar su última frase, ambas se miran con sorpresa por el significado de fondo que puede tener esas tres palabras.

\- Regina, yo... -

\- Entremos... - En cuanto la ex alcaldesa agita su mano, Emma la detiene.

\- No... no hace falta... - Sujeta su mano firmemente y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la morena. - Solo te han bastado esas tres palabras para saber que puedo controlar esto... - Sonríe y tira de ella para entrar caminando por la puerta.

\- Sin chasquear los dedos ¿Eh..? -

\- Oggh, siempre queriendo quedar por encima... - Emma ríe mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Mamá...? - Henry se lanza a abrazar a sus madres en cuanto cruzan la puerta

_Ni siquiera he advertido que habíamos entrado en casa... No sabía que fuese capaz de tener ese efecto en la salvadora... ser capaz de tranquilizarla... y evitarle que su ahora magia, la atormente con recuerdos desagradables... quizás sea por que recordar mi propia muerte y sufrir por ello, no tiene mucho sentido cuando estoy vivita y coleando... Pero se perfectamente lo que es capaz la magia oscura... lo he sufrido tantas veces... Y es por eso por lo que ya no monto a caballo... por que no voy a los establos... Mi maldita magia siempre me anda jugando malas pasadas en cuanto los recuerdos de la muerte de Daniel me asaltan... Revivir una y otra vez esos momentos... Solo consiguen sacar lo peor de ti..._

_Y si... Yo ya me había reconocido a mi misma que no soporto ver a la salvadora venirse abajo... no, no, no... ella no... Ella que es la esperanza personificada... la salvadora... Aunque su propósito en el mundo era romper mi maldición y darle a todos los finales felices que yo arrebaté... no soy capaz de perder la fuerza de Emma... su optimismo... Su confianza en que todo va a salir bien... Me ayuda a salir adelante... Aunque no lo diga en voz alta... su maldito optimismo es jodidamente contagioso... Y no pienso perderlo... Tira de mi aunque no lo sepa... Por eso temo verla sufrir... por que sufriré con ella... Si ella cae... yo también..._

\- ¿Mamá...? ¿No vienes a cenar... ? - Henry pregunta desde el salón a Regina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Si cariño... - Responde mecánicamente cuando su mirada se posa sobre la Salvadora. - Eeh... ¿Una copa? - Sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, mientras se dirige a la cocina.

\- ¡Unas cuantas! - Grita Emma alegremente, sacando la comida de las bolsas, cuando Regina asoma su cabeza para mirarla.

\- Hecho. - Le guiña un ojo cuando sus miradas se encuentran, arrancándole una sonrisa bobalicona a la rubia.

_Joder... adoro su capacidad para cambiar la atmósfera en tan solo un minuto..._

* * *

\- ¿Estais seguros que es aquí? - Ruby pregunta en voz baja cuando se agacha detrás de un arbusto.

\- Segurisima... - Susurra Campanilla agachada a su lado. - Observa... - Coge una pequeña rama del suelo y la lanza al frente.

\- ¿Para que... ? - La rama se incinera en el aire a diez metros de distancia. - Oh... para eso... - Ruby murmura mirando al resto del grupo. - ¿Como lo supiesteis? -

\- Casualidad... - Elsa mira a Tinkerbell.

\- Y temeridad... - Afirma con voz dura Robin mirando entrecerradamente al hada.

\- Tenía que comprobar si podíamos atravesar la barrera mágica. - Esclarece la duda que asalta el rostro de la loba.

\- No se... esto es raro... - Ruby fija su mirada en lo que supone que es la barrera mágica.

\- ¿A que te refieres...? -

_¿A que me refiero? A veces no soy consciente de que mis sentidos superan a los de cualquier persona... Pero de lo que si soy plenamente consciente es que no tiene mucho sentido lo que estoy captando... Si esto es la guarida de Ingrid... ¿Por que siento ese cuarto olor? se perfectamente a quien pertenece... pero no tiene sentido... Capto el olor de esa bruja... de Sidney... y de Hook... pero... ¿Que hace la esencia de Azul aquí...? ¿Investigaba por su cuenta? ¿Que sabe ella...? Son demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para dar a conocer mi descubrimiento... Y después de los últimos acontecimientos, no podemos sacar conclusiones que nos puedan hacer dar pasos en la dirección incorrecta... No... antes debo hablar con quienes conocen bien al hada madrina... La misma hada que profetizó el nacimiento de Emma como la salvadora... La que guió en incontables ocasiones a Snow... Y la que se reunió con Rumpel en mas de una ocasión... al menos que yo sepa... El olor del Oscuro es muy peculiar para pasar desapercibido sobre el cuerpo del hada..._

\- Me refiero a... que si no podemos entrar con tu magia, no podemos hacer mas aquí... - Se escusa la loba, cuando todos esperan a que se pronuncie. - Haré una batida rápida, en forma de lobo... Nos encontraremos en Granny's - Traga saliva y espera a que el resto de sus compañeros acepten el plan.

\- Bueno... si... habías quedado con Snow en llevarle a Neal, ¿Cierto? - Dice con dulzura Elsa mientras sonríe.

\- ¡Si! si... adelantaos vosotros... Dudo que la paciencia de mi abuela con el pequeño, sea infinita. - Se levanta y asiente con la cabeza.

\- En fin... esta bien. - Campanilla la imita y se pone a su lado. - Avisa si encuentras algo... - Le da dos toquecitos en el brazo.

\- Exacto... no seas impulsiva como cierta hada... - Mas bromista que molesto, Robin le dedica una sonrisa a las mujeres. - Si no os importa... yo he... he de volver... - Titubea mirando al suelo

\- ¡Claro! te estarán esperando... - Tinker desvía la mirada ruborizándose, mientras se cruza de brazos de forma defensiva.

\- Esta bien... será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha... - La loba corta la tensión de raíz y sin decir nada mas, se transforma en su alter ego.

\- Euu.. si, estamos en contacto... - Dice el hombre al entender el gesto con la cabeza del enorme lobo que se alza ante sus ojos.

\- Te esperamos en Granny's - Elsa, da una palmada al animal y este se marcha.

_No espero mas... Me lanzo a la carrera con un objetivo claro... encontrar a Azul... quizás localizándola puedo dar algo de luz a toda la confusión que siento... No me gusta esta sensación... y parece que esta sensación vino hace un día... para quedarse. El no saber y el querer saber, la incertidumbre... Como cuando Pongo encuentra un rastro y no puede detener su curiosidad hasta dar con el... Solo que mi preocupación va mas allá de la simple curiosidad... El bienestar de las personas que me importan está en juego... Esa es la peor sensación..._

_Corro y corro sin volver a toparme con el olor del hada madrina... El bosque no me está ayudando esta noche y espero que el pueblo si... Así que cojo la carretera para intentarlo en la civilización... Avanzando por algunas callejuelas bien conocidas para mi... hasta que al girar en una esquina freno en seco... ahí lo tengo... el olor de Azul... Camino sin saber exactamente donde estoy... olfateo el suelo y reconozco muchos olores conocidos, aunque solo me centro en Azul, no puedo evitar sonreír interiormente al reconocer a Emma, a Regina, a Gold, Belle... y el rastro me lleva hasta aquí... la tienda de antigüedades del Oscuro..._

_Vuelvo a mi forma humana y entro en la tienda... La puerta abierta me pone en alerta y ando con cautela... El hada madrina ha pasado por aquí hace solo unos minutos... Y su rastro me lleva a la trastienda... Encima del escritorio ahí algunos pergaminos abiertos y otros esparcidos por la superficie... Me acerco lentamente... quizás haya dejado alguna pista interesante... Y sin tocar nada, mi mirada se centra en el pergamino mas visible... "Ingrid"... Esto es a lo que se refería Gold, pero... ¿Tiene algo que ver con Azul...?_

\- No esperaba que la ayudante del sheriff cometería un allanamiento. - La voz del Oscuro, sobresalta a la loba, haciéndola voltear rápidamente.

\- No es lo que parece, yo... -

\- Sé por que estás aquí... - Corta el hombre. - Has venido exactamente a lo mismo que yo... - Sonríe mientras se sitúa tras su escritorio.

\- Y he venido a... - Hace un ademán para que el hombre se explique.

\- Seguias el rastro del hada, por supuesto... - Comienza a recoger los pergaminos, dejando tan solo el de Ingrid. - ¿Que te ha hecho buscar su rastro...? -

\- Lo encontré... cuando intentábamos localizar al pirata y a Sidney... - Gold, la mira con seriedad, sin estar conforme con la información. - Mas concrétamente... en la guarida de la reina de hielo...-

\- Hhmp! - Sonríe sarcásticamente y niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Que buscaba... ? - La vista de Ruby se vuelve a centrar en el pergamino. - Pero... ¿Que...? ¿Ella firmó el contrato por propia voluntad? - Pregunta con indignación mirando acusadora al duende.

\- Yo no la obligué, si eso es lo que insinúa, señorita Lucas. -

* * *

_Flashback!_

\- ¡Ingrid! - Helga y Gerda corren al encuentro de su hermana mayor.

\- Mis queridas hermanas... - Abraza a ambas cariñosamente.

\- Lo hemos encontrado, Ingrid... - Gerda acuna el rostro de la mujer mayor mientras sonríe

\- No tendrás de que preocuparte. - Helga se voltea, mirando hacia la entrada del salón de palacio. - Pase, por favor. - Las hermanas menores se hacen a un lado.

\- Majestad... permítame que me presente... - El hombre se acerca hasta quedar a un par de metros de la mujer. - Rumpelstinskin, para servirle. - Hace una reverencia con su mejor sonrisa sádica.

\- Y ha venido paraaa... - Ingrid mira a sus hermanas con algo de temor después de ver al horrible hombre que tiene ante ella.

\- Sus queridísimas hermanas se han tomado la molestia de hacer un largo viaje para encontrarme... y así poder ayudarla con suuu, problema. - Con un dedo alzado, gesticula como quitándole importancia.

\- ¡Ingrid! El puede ayudarte a controlar tu magia... - La futura reina mira a su hermana menor con sorpresa.

\- Dejadnos a solas. - Ordena con amabilidad y las dos hermanas abandonan el salón.

\- Bien, bien, bien, bien... Así que está esperando su primer hijo. - Se inclina hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del vientre de la mujer.

\- Si... y no quiero que el sufra por no poder controlar mi poder... - Cubre su vientre con ambas manos de forma protectora.

\- Puedo ayudarte a controlarla, querida... pero es demasiado tarde... - El rostro de la mujer palidece ante sus últimas palabras. - El pequeño que esperas... ya tiene magia en el... -

\- ¿Que...? ¿Y no podemos... hacer que sea... que no tenga magia? -

\- Bueno, si... y no... le propongo un trato, majestad. - Hace aparecer un pergamino y una pluma ante ella.

\- ¿Que clase de trato... ? -

\- Verá... Yo le entregaré algo con lo que podrá controlar su magia, querida... - Hace aparecer unos guantes y los tiende hacia delante. - Ah, Ah, Ah... - Cuando la mujer se disponía a recogerlos, el oscuro los retira. - Yo le entregaré los guantes y a cambio usted... me entregará la magia corrupta de su vástago. -

\- ¿Que...? ¿Como hacer eso... ? Creí que no podría... -

\- Deberás esperar por supuesto... En cuanto su hijo cumpla 5 años de edad... volveré para que se cumpla su parte del trato... -

\- Y será... ¿Normal? -

\- Jijijiji! Defina normal, majestad... -

\- Sin magia. -

\- Por supuesto... no dejaré ni una gota en el... Que me dice ¿Tenemos trato? - Le entrega la pluma para firmar en el pergamino.

\- Esta bien... - Coge con fuerza la pluma y firma el contrato.

\- Que así sea pues - Le entrega los guantes y hace desaparecer el pergamino. - Hasta mas ver, majestad. - Desaparece del salón dejando a una pensativa Ingrid mirando fijamente los guantes.

* * *

\- ¿¡Lo mataste!? - Después de escuchar el relato, Ruby golpea con ambas manos el escritorio.

\- Matarlo no era el trato... No le arrebaté la vida, señorita Lucas. - Se levanta y camina fuera de la trastienda. - Pero es posible que el hada madrina posea mas información al respecto. -

\- ¿Vino aquí para ojear sus contratos? - La loba se cruza de brazos y lo mira alzando una ceja.

\- El chico murió... e Ingrid se convirtió en la reina de hielo... Quien sabe que buscaba Azul en la guarida de esa bruja... y que interés puede tener en el contrato que cerré con ella hace tanto tiempo... ¿Casualidad? - Pregunta y sin esperar respuesta, abandona su propia tienda dejando a la mujer con sus pensamientos.

_Las palabras de Gold resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza... ¿Que interés puede tener el hada madrina en Ingrid? ¿O en su hijo? El trato era simple... el control de su propia magia por la magia de su hijo... No es extraño en el Oscuro... Pero... ¿Azul? ¿intentaba evitar que Rumpel se hiciese con ese poder? Necesito hablar con Regina... Es mas astuta que un zorro... Alguna respuesta debe tener para esto..._

* * *

_No consigo entender donde estoy... Ni siquiera en que posición se encuentra mi cuerpo... Donde es arriba o abajo... La sensación de vértigo recorre cada centímetro de mi piel y hasta me cuesta saber donde está mi mano izquierda y donde estaba mi derecha... ¿Tiene que ver con el cocodrilo? ¿Con la Reina de Hielo? Aunque no sea capaz de controlar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo... parece que mi mente está mas despejada... y puedo seguir una línea de pensamiento... El aturdimiento ha durado demasiado... Y he hecho cosas que ni comprendo... ¿Desde cuando acepto ordenes? Soy el Capitán Killian Jones! El pirata mas temido... Esa maldita serpiente me las va ha pagar..._

_El maldito embrujo del cocodrilo hizo que me agarrase a cualquier estúpida promesa... Y esa mujer ha jugado conmigo... No se que pretende... pero si vuelvo a tener el control sobre mi mismo, esa bruja no obtendrá nada de mi..._

_\- Mi madre también se agarra a vanas promesas... y como tu, ha hecho cosas de las que no me siento muy orgulloso... -_

_Pero... ¿Que... ? ¿Sigo embrujado? ¿Quien eres y que haces en mi cabeza? Estoy harto de que me manipulen y ahora una nueva voz en mi... ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¡RESPONDE!_

_\- Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad... aunque si soy sincero, llevaba demasiado tiempo solo para no aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar y ser escuchado... - _

_¿En contra de tu voluntad? ¿Quien te ha metido en mi cabeza?_

_\- Mi madre y... tu. - _

_¿Tu madre...?_

_\- La Reina de hielo... Ingrid... Lleva demasiado tiempo queriéndome traer de vuelta... y yo demasiado tiempo encerrado deseando que me deje marchar... -_

_El pozo... ¿Eras tu lo que invadió mi cuerpo? Sentía una presencia... pero mi razocínio no ha estado muy acertado últimamente... ¿Quien eres?_

_\- En vida... mi nombre es Gareth... y mi muerte a los 5 años, ha provocado todo esto... -_

_¿5 años? No hablas como un niño de esa edad... _

_\- Digamos que siendo un mero oyente al lado de mi madre... hace tiempo dejé esa edad... La edad la regía mi cuerpo... y mi cuerpo ya no existe... por eso estoy aquí. -_

_Haber si lo entiendo... ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que he hecho... lo que me han hecho hacer... es para que el alma de un bastardo de cinco años se apodere de mi cuerpo? _

_\- Lo siento... - _

_¿¡QUE LO SIENTES!? ¡El único error que cometí para acabar en esta situación, fué querer a alguien desesperadamente...! ¿Y tu dices que lo sientes? ¡YO LO SIENTO! He hecho daño a la persona que amo! ¿Sabes desde cuando no amaba a nadie? Me hacía sentir... el hombre mas afortunado... Por tener la oportunidad de amar a alguien tan excepcional... Preferiría morir antes de causarle mas daño... Y ahora que vuelvo a mis cabales... En cuanto tenga ocasión, me alejaré lo suficiente para no dañar de nuevo a Emma..._

_\- Para ello deberás despertarte... -_

_¿Despertarme...? ¿Donde estamos... ? ¿Estoy soñando?_

_\- Si... En algún lugar... y si... ¡DESPIERTE CAPITÁN! - _

_Despierta, despierta, despierta..._

\- Despierte, capitán. - Sidney golpea con una patada el pie de Killian y este se incorpora sobresaltado.

\- ¿Que... ? - Mira a su alrededor para descubrir un suelo pedregoso y una vías. - ¿Las minas? - Posa su mirada en el otro hombre esperando una respuesta.

\- Necesito mas polvo de hada, sin mi ama, mis poderes menguan. - Dice caminando hacia el interior de las minas.

\- ¿Sin tu ama... ? ¿De que coño estas hablando? Debería arrancarte el corazón con mi garfio y hacértelo comer con tu último aliento. - Un enfurecido Killian se interpone en el camino del Hombre/Espejo.

\- Vaya... ¿Quien esta de vuelta con sus cinco sentidos? - Sonríe sarcásticamente mientras planta cara al pirata. - El que el hechizo del Oscuro ya no tenga efecto en ti, es gracias a nosotros... deberías estar mas agradecido. -

\- ¿Agradecido? Me habéis hecho hacer cosas que no quería... Manipulándome a vuestro antojo... ¡He matado a la madre de Henry! Si antes cabía alguna posibilidad de ser escuchado y de pedir perdón... ahora lo he perdido todo... - Aprieta los dientes y lo mira con dureza.

\- ¡No la has matado, estúpido! ¡Jamás lo hubiese permitido por muy esclavo que sea! Amo a esa mujer y aunque no me quede mas remedio que cumplir el deseo de la Reina de Hielo, antes prefiero la mas agónica de las torturas eternas que permitir eso... - Sidney deja atrás toda cortesía para mostrarse sincero.

\- ¿Regina no está muerta...? ¿Y que es eso del deseo? -

\- ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? - Alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado.

\- Un maldito espejo. -

\- ¡AJAJAJJAJAJAJA! - Rompe a reír abiertamente inclinándose hacia atrás. - Antes de eso... yo era un genio... Pero me liberaron hace muchos años... - Hace una pausa recuperando el aire a lo que Killian espera cruzándose de brazos. - Hace unos días, Regina me sacó de mi encierro... Ella quería venganza en ese momento... Y yo solo podía estar feliz de que me necesitase de nuevo, pero... Su corazón ya no es el mismo... ya no tiene sed de venganza... Así que lo dejó pasar. -

\- ¿Lo dejó pasar? ¿Ella hizo que volvieses a ser un genio? -

\- Ella no... -

* * *

_Flashback_

\- Buenos días - Sidney se sobresalta de su asiento en un banco para mirar a su interlocutor.

\- ¿Que hace usted aquí? - Pregunta desconfiado.

\- Es una bonita mañana para pasear por el puerto, ¿no cree? - Azul se sienta a su lado sin ser invitada.

\- ¿Que quiere de mi? - Entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño esperando una respuesta.

\- Vera... Como hada madrina, debo hacer cumplir los deseos de mis apadrinados... Siempre que esté en mi mano, claro... -

\- ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? -

\- La Reina Snow desea que todas las personas que han estado malditas aquí, en Storybrooke, vuelvan a ser quienes fueron en el bosque encantado... Ya sabes, por el asunto de los finales felices y esas cosas... - Agita su mano restándole importancia - Por eso estoy aquí. - Lo mira fríamente y a Sidney se le hiela la sangre.

\- ¿Vas a encerrarme en un espejo? - Pregunta temeroso.

\- Oh, no... eso no haría feliz a nadie... Soy el Hada Madrina, ¿Recuerdas? -

\- Eso no me tranquiliza... Se bien de lo que eres capaz... -

\- Cumplías deseos... de una manera diferente, pero lo hacías... Nuestro mundo necesita la ambición y el egoísmo de las personas para que haya un orden... No hay luz sin oscuridad... yo cumpliré con el deseo de mi apadrinada... volverás a ser lo que fuiste antaño! - La varita del hada, toca el brazo del hombre casi imperceptiblemente y este desaparece antes de poder siquiera negarse.

* * *

\- Así que... ¿cumples deseos? - Killian alza una ceja cruzado de brazos.

\- Si... pero solo los de mi ama... -

\- Y su deseo, ¿cual es? -

\- Hay ciertas reglas... Y una de ellas es que no puedo resucitar a nadie... Así que deseó que fuese suuuu... para que me entiendas... contramaestre... - El capitán entrecierra los ojos confuso. - Su deseo es que yo hiciera todo lo posible para que ella pudiese resucitar a su hijo... - Sidney mira seriamente al pirata y este palidece entendiendo.

\- ¿Por eso... estamos aquí? -

\- Si... Aunque ella no esté... no ha muerto... y antes de desaparecer, cumplió con todo lo que necesitaba para que yo pueda cumplir su deseo... Solo es cuestión de tiempo... Y en unos días su deseo se verá cumplido. No tengo alternativa. -

\- ¿Serviría de algo que intentase matarte? -

\- No moriré y tu no puedes deshacerte de mi... -

_Mierda... Si el tiempo corre en mi contra... ¿Que puedo hacer? Swan, ¿tu que harías...? ¿Dejarías que esa bruja cumpla su objetivo? Quien sabe... quizás el mundo esté mejor si en vez de ser un pirata, fuese un niño de cinco años..._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo... ¿Que os ha parecido? Sugerencias, críticas e incluso algún que otro elogio tampoco estaría mal, jeje... Comentad!**

** En el próximo cumpliré con una promesa que tengo con una lectora y os obsequiaré con mucho SQ (a mi manera XD) y varias conversaciones que se están haciendo esperar! **

**Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya estamos de vuelta! Me matareis cuando os diga que... tenía este capítulo listo hace una semana... ¡No me mateis aún! Mi portátil a murió pero después de un buen repaso, lo he conseguido recuperar sin perder el capítulo... **

**Estamos a menos de dos semanas del inicio de la segunda parte de la temporada... y mi intención es darle caña a la historia y traeros capítulos nuevos mas amenudo.**

**No os entretengo mas! Saludos!**

_La improvisada cena transcurría en un ambiente extraño... diferente... Observo a mi nieto mirando con una sonrisa triste lanzándole miradas a su madre adoptiva... Ella ajena a esto, parece distraída... Con sus ojos en ningún sitio de vez en cuando, absorbida en sus pensamientos... Al igual que mi hija... Pero su mirada se centra en la misma mujer que mi nieto..._

_En cuanto David y yo dejamos a solas a Emma y Regina en la entrada de casa, descubrí a Belle y a Henry presenciando la escena... En cuanto nos unimos a ellos, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar... Alertados por los gritos en la misma entrada, corrieron desde la cocina y solo alcanzaron a ver disiparse una nube morada en la puerta... En cuanto esa información nos llega, con un apretón de mano, David me transmite tranquilidad y suelto el aire que llevaba conteniendo sin darme cuenta. "Emma no controla esta nueva magia, pero tranquilos, no sucede nada por lo que nos debamos preocupar" y mi esposo sonríe... Creo que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de ver con tanta claridad una sonrisa falsa en el rostro de David... Pero al menos parece que soy yo la única que lo ha notado._

_Mientras apuramos lo que la abuelita nos había preparado, las conversaciones que se suceden, nada tienen que ver con lo acontecido... no se si alegrarme por el cambio o preocuparme mas al ver que todos preferimos no afrontar los hechos... Emma está en pié, acabando un sandwich, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá... su mirada perdida, sus bocados lentos y su expresión, me dice que todo se debate en su interior... Regina no levanta la vista del plato que apenas a tocado... sin embargo va por la tercera copa... En realidad no se le puede recriminar... Lo mas extraño es la actitud de Henry... parece el mas comprensivo de todos... tiene una palabra amable y una sonrisa que denota madurez cuando consigue transmitir tranquilidad... Siempre es el que inicia alguna conversación que no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido... Belle parece entender el comportamiento del chico y le sigue la corriente mientras revisa una y otra vez su teléfono..._

\- ¿Donde está Gold? - Snow pregunta al ver a la esposa del Oscuro mirar por quinta vez el teléfono móvil.

\- Ha ido a preparar algunos hechizos de protección. - Henry atrae la atención cuando responde en lugar de Belle. - Hablamos de que después de todo, nos merecíamos descansar adecuadamente, sin tener que mantener un ojo abierto. - Dice con sencillez cuando su madre adoptiva lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Que mas hablasteis? - Regina pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno... le hice algunas preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando con vuestras magias... - Emma se acerca hasta quedar al lado del chico. - El me explicó que la intención de la Reina de Hielo era arrebataros toda magia... pero que no contaba con que vuestras magias ya se habían mezclado.- La Salvadora y la ex alcaldesa comparten una mirada y el rubor de sus mejillas tan solo pasa desapercibido por David.

\- Bueno, chico... verás... - Emma titubea sin saber como abordar el tema. - Al intentar recuperar mi magia, tu madre tubo que intervenir con la suya... y... en fin... - Se soba la nuca con su mano libre y desvía la mirada.

\- Cariño, lo que Emma intenta decirte... - Hace una pausa y mira a la rubia. - Es que nuestras magias se mezclaron por accidente, pero eso a sido lo que... -

\- Lo que os a salvado... - Henry finaliza la frase interrumpiedo a su madre.

\- ¡Exacto chico! - Emma sonríe y aprieta suavemente el hombro de su hijo.

\- Yo no diría tanto... - Regina murmura mas para si misma que para los demás, ganándose miradas de todos los presentes.

\- Tu estas viva... - Emma se inclina hacia delante mirando fijamente a la morena.

\- ¿Y tu...? - Regina le devuelve la mirada y un pesado silencio reina en el salón.

\- Y Emma atrapó a la bruja en la urna. - Henry atrae la atención de nuevo cuando se pone en pié. - Y si no hubieseis hecho ese intercambio en la cripta... - Rubia y morena desvían la mirada ruborizándose fuertemente. - La reina de hielo seguiría siendo un problema y mi madre estaría muerta... Es fácil ver el lado bueno de todo esto y lo pienso disfrutar. - Recoge su plato felizmente y va hacia la cocina.

_Henry tiene razón... Aunque no deje de estar preocupada por mi hija y su ahora magia...miro a Regina y la recuerdo hace un rato, inerte en ese sofá... Es curioso... cuando todo está en mi contra... y estoy en las peores situaciones, como cuando era una bandida en el bosque encantado... tenía esa facilidad que tiene Henry para ser optimista... pero ahora... Me cuesta horrores... _

*DING DONG*

Henry se detiene en su camino a la cocina cuando se voltea y mira a su madre adoptiva. - Abre, Henry... Es Ruby, desde aquí puedo oler a perro mojado. - Dice Regina volviendo a centrarse en su plato mientras Henry abre la puerta.

\- Hola chico... - La loba saluda sonriente al joven y entra en la casa. - Y yo desde fuera puedo escuchar todo lo que se dice aquí dentro... ¿Perro mojado? ¡Es Channel! y me costó mi sueldo de dos semanas... - Con sencillez, Ruby consigue arrancar una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

\- Vale vale... Snow, coge a tu hijo... - Una apurada Campanilla entra detrás de la loba y seguida por Elsa. - No se como podéis tratar con bebés... no es lo mio... - extiende sus brazos con el niño para entregárselo a su madre.

\- Gracias. - Mary margareth, coge feliz a el pequeño Neal y le hace una señal a Ruby para que le acompañe.

_Mi pequeñín... Ajeno a todo, semi dormido... tiene esa carita entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia... solo puedo sonreír al verle tan relajado. Le hago una seña a Ruby para que coja la bolsa del bebé que carga Elsa y me acompaña al baño... Agradezco tener a Neal conmigo... Es algo egoísta por mi parte, ya que consigue distraer mi mente y cuando estoy con el... atendiéndole en todo... En el mundo solo existe eso... Mi pequeño y yo... Pero algo me reconcome por dentro y necesito a mi amiga ahora mismo..._

\- ¿Como te encuentras? - La loba pregunta cuando cierra tras de si la puerta del baño.

\- Bueno... es todo muy confuso... - Extiende una toalla con una mano, sobre el frío mármol del lavabo. - La verdad, no se que pensar. - Posa delicadamente al pequeño sobre la toalla y este agita sus bracitos haciendo sonreír a ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Te refieres a Emma? - Pregunta a sabiendas de cual es la respuesta.

\- Si, bueno... de todo un poco... - Centrando la mirada en el bebé, comienza a desvestirlo mientras el pequeño patalea feliz. - Está diferente... - Sabiendo que su amiga entiende a que se refiere, abre la bolsa para extraer lo que necesita.

\- Bueno... creo que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, es normal... - La loba se gana una mirada con una ceja alzada.- ¡Vamos, Snow...! Sácalo, antes de que te lo haga sacar... - Ruby se cruza de brazos a la espera.

Después de sacar algunos objetos de baño y algo de ropa, Mary margareth, posa sus manos a ambos lados del bebé mirándolo fijamente. - Creo que Emma está enamorada de Regina. - Coge aire y lo expulsa rápidamente cuando vuelve a sus que haceres con el bebé sin volver la mirada a su amiga.

\- Y eso... ¿Es malo...? - Mas que hablar, la loba susurra la pregunta como temiendo ser escuchada entre esas cuatro paredes.

\- ¡Oh, vamos ROJA! - Da énfasis a su antiguo nombre, mientras se voltea para mirarla. - ¡Es Regina! ¿Que quieres que piense... ? ¿Me siento entre la mujer que conocí cuando era niña... la Reina que nos atormentó en el bosque encantado... la alcaldesa tiránica que ha sido en Storybrooke...? - Respira con ansiedad mientras agita los brazos. - O simplemente... en la madre cariñosa y sobre protectora... La que está ahí cuando sucede algo malo... la que ha salvado a mi hija, tanto o mas como mi hija la ha salvado a ella...? - Desvía la mirada, observando al pequeño Neal que comienza ha hacer pucheros viendo a su madre. - Amo a mi hija... pero también amo a Regina... Al menos a una parte de ella... - Besa a su hijo para tranquilizarlo y continua limpiándolo para cambiarlo.

\- No puedes saber si es malo que tu hija esté enamorada de Regina... si ni siquiera sabes quien es Regina... -

\- Si que lo se... - Suspira. - Y eso es lo que me da miedo... -

\- ¿Temes que haga daño a Emma... ? ¿Que vuelva a ser... malvada...? -

\- Regina ha pasado por muchas fases... pero la mujer que siempre ha sido... siempre lo será ¿Sabes? Tiene un corazón enorme... Una capacidad de amar infinita... Por eso fué la Reina Malvada... Por amar demasiado... - Termina de vestir al bebé y lo coge en brazos.

\- No te entiendo... ¿No temes que haga daño a Emma? - Ruby frunce el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga...

\- Lo que temo es que sea Emma quien dañe a Regina... Mas ahora cuando está tan diferente con esa magia negra... - Estrecha fuertemente al pequeño en sus brazos para mitigar su angustia.

\- Entonces has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo... - La loba sonríe cruzándose de brazos y Snow la mira interrogante. - Me refiero a que Regina también está enamorada de Emma... -

\- Esto no está bien... - Hunde su cabeza sobre el cuerpo del bebé.

\- No, no lo está... - Snow la mira sorprendida. - Pero estoy convencida de que cuando todo esto pase... cuando Emma vuelva a ser la portadora de la magia de la salvadora... TODO estará bien.- Ambas sonríen y se dirigen fuera del baño.

_Ruby tiene razón... Quizás solo sea cuestión de tiempo... en cuanto encontremos esa daga y devolvamos las magias a sus legítimas dueñas... cuando todo esté en su lugar... La Salvadora volverá a ser quien fué... Y como siempre ha hecho... No dejará que Regina se sumerja de nuevo en su oscuridad... Al menos eso espero..._

* * *

_Quizás le dí demasiado en lo que pensar a esa loba... Seguramente correrá junto a Regina para explicárselo todo, pero eso no es importante... Yo mismo tengo una conversación pendiente con la que fué mi alumna mas sobresaliente, pero antes he de encargarme de la maldita Hada._

_Sus mañas ciertamente, me han favorecido para que el poder que albergo crezca y mi alma se oscurezca mas y más... Pero hay un antes y un después de todo... No tendré a mi hijo conmigo... pero si tengo a mi esposa y a mi nieto... Y por muy molesta que pueda estar Belle conmigo... en fin... se que me ama tanto como yo a ella... Ya no estamos en el bosque encantado, donde la linea del bien y del mal se define claramente... En este mundo los buenos mueren, los malos ganan... y viceversa... Siendo el Oscuro, obtendré mi final feliz... y cuando pienso en ello, la oscuridad se disipa, dejándome ver una luz al final del túnel._

_Siguiendo lo explicado por la camarera, me dirijo a la guarida de la Reina de Hielo... El hechizo de ocultación no es impedimento para entrar libremente... A fin de cuentas, fuí yo quien se lo enseñó... Después de hacer memoria, he recordado mis encuentros con Ingrid... No tenía gran interés en ella ni en su magia... Pero al poco tiempo de que firmase ese contrato, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar... _

* * *

_Flashback_

\- ¡Rumpelstinskin...! ¡Rumpelstins...! - La llamada de la joven princesa se cortó cuando el Oscuro apareció ante ella.

\- Espero que la urgencia sea de vital importancia para que me haga venir hasta aquí, majestad. - Con una mueca de fastidio, recoge sus manos a su espalda y camina alrededor de Ingrid, repasándola con la mirada.

\- Es importante... - La rubia juntó sus manos en su regazo con clara ansiedad. - Antes de dar a luz, no pude seguir ocultando el embarazo a mis padres... - Agacha su mirada y sus dedos se distraen con sus ropas.

\- No pensarías que podrías ponerte de parto sin que nadie se enterase... - Camina dándole la espalda hasta encontrar una cuna con adornos junto a la ventana de la habitación de la mujer. - Una bolita de pelo adorable, majestad. - Observa al bebé dormido plácidamente y se voltea para mirar de nuevo a la mujer. - ¿Ya tiene nombre...? Algo digno de la futura Reina de Arendelle. - Hace un gesto alzando su mano con gracia y majestuosidad.

\- Su nombre es Gareth... y ya no seré reina... - Aparta la mirada del Oscuro mientras suspira. - Cuando mis padres descubrieron mi embarazo, pidieron ayuda... -

\- ¿Una comadrona, quizás? - Se burla.

\- Un hada... - El rostro del hombre cambia y, ya sin humor, espera a que la mujer continúe. - El hada estuvo yendo y viniendo en mi último mes de embarazo... Al principio agradecí la atención del hada madrina pero... - El hombre le da la espalda mientras mira la cuna donde descansa el bebé.

\- El hada madrina... ¿Azul? -

\- Si... -

\- Continúe, majestad... -

\- Espié sin intención una conversación del hada con mis padres... y ella les dijo que la futura reina no podía tener un hijo bastardo... y barajaron la opción de que el hada se llevase al bebé al nacer... - El Oscuro se volteó rápidamente y la miro con dureza. - ¡No...! En ese momento, irrumpí en el salón y les dije que prefería ser una campesina el resto de mi vida que entregar a mi hijo... - Dijo presurosamente al ver la reacción del hombre.

\- Recuerda nuestro trato, imagino. - Dijo con cautela.

\- Si... no deseo que mi hijo sufra con su magia como yo lo hago con la mía. -

\- ¿Que pasó con el hada madrina? -

\- Viene de visita de vez en cuanto... después de que me negase a entregar mi hijo y aceptase no ser reina... ha estado viniendo... Para instruir a mi hermana, como futura reina... aunque...- Vuelve la vista de nuevo al suelo. - La he visto como me mira... como mira a Gareth... y estoy segura que no quería llevarse a mi hijo para que yo pudiese ser reina... Sigue queriendo a mi hijo... Instruir a mi hermana... Creo que no es mas que una escusa para acercarse a Gareth...-

\- Ella sabe tan bien como yo el poder que alberga tu pequeño vástago... - Hace una pausa y se planta ante la mujer. - Deberás estar agotada... siempre vigilante por si vienen a por tu pequeño... -

\- Por eso lo he llamado... Tengo en cuenta su interés por la magia de mi hijo... pero si se lo llevan, yo no podré cumplir mi parte del trato y... En mi embarazo he leído mucho y me he informado bien... Sé que no es bueno no poder pagar una deuda con el Oscuro. -

\- Creo que es hora de que empieces a controlar tu magia... Déjame instruirte en las artes... y tu podrás proteger a tu hijo... para que, cuando llegue el momento, lo libere de su inestable poder... -

\- ¿Seré capaz...? - Pregunta temerosa con la mirada perdida.

\- Deja que la guíe... Majestad. - Le tiende la mano y esta la toma con su mano enguantada.

* * *

_Recapitulando, no sé si fué la mejor de las ideas... pero no tenía opción... Si hubiese sabido que el hada madrina hubiese ido hasta tan lejos, el trato que hice con Ingrid hubiese sido diferente... Pero el trato estaba firmado y tengo una reputación... sin contar con mi aversión por Azul... no iba a permitir que esa maldita hada se interpusiese en mi camino... Demasiado tarde._

_Una vez dentro de la guarida de la Reina de hielo, busco cualquier evidencia de lo que pudo estar haciendo Azul aquí... Fácil... Se perfectamente lo que quiere, y cuando descubro un estuche abierto sobre la mesa... la forma del terciopelo del interior me dice claramente que albergaba la pequeña caja alargada... El puñal mágico... ahora desaparecido... Bueno, mas bien en posesión de Azul... Evitará a toda costa que me haga con el... Pero no es ahora cuando lo necesito... y aunque esté en su poder, no será por mucho tiempo... Solo he de esperar..._

\- Al fin y al cabo... La rueca del destino sigue girando... - Piensa en voz alta el hombre antes de desaparecer de la guarida.

* * *

\- ¿Que es eso... ? - Emma se tensa al sentir una corriente mágica atravesar su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila... - Regina se dirige a la puerta sin mirarla y al abrirla, observa al Oscuro con una mano alzada. - Gold ha lanzado un hechizo sobre la casa... - Dice mirando hacia el salón.

\- Tan solo para evitar la intromisión de los fugitivos. - El hombre entra en la casa apoyado en su bastón.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de irnos a casa... - Belle le dirige una mirada a su marido y deja ver una sutil sonrisa. -Pero antes me gustaría que lanzases el mismo hechizo en casa de Snow, en Granny's, en la biblioteca... - El Oscuro comienza a reír ante la petición de su esposa.

\- Está bien, está bien... Como negarme si me lo pides así... - Sonríe cuando Belle entrelaza su brazo con el de el. - Tenemos una conversación pendiente... - Susurra el hombre al oído.

\- No te preocupes... - Le devuelve el susurro.

\- Regina... - Gold se dirige sonriente. - Hoy no la molestaré, pero me gustaría que se reuniese conmigo en mi tienda a primera hora. -

\- De acuerdo... - La morena accede con cansancio a la petición cuando percibe que el hombre lanza una mirada a la loba.

\- Que descanséis... - Belle se despide mientras Henry abraza a su abuelo.

_En cuanto ambos salen de la casa, miro instintivamente a Ruby... no me ha pasado desapercibido el intercambio de miradas y cuando la loba se dirige a la cocina la sigo, aprovechando la atención que todos los demás prestan al bebé. _

_¡Ja! ya me extrañaba a mi que el hada madrina no metiese las narices en el asunto... Pero cuando Ruby me explica el relato de Rumpel... entiendo por que le lanzó esa mirada a la loba antes de marcharse... y el por que no ha hablado conmigo ahora y prefiere hacerlo mañana... quería que fuese Ruby la que me contase su intercambio con el... Sabe que no confío en el... y que no hubiese creído su relato... Creo que todos se han dado cuenta de que la camarera se ha ganado mi confianza con todo lo que ha ocurrido... su instinto y sus sentidos han sido de gran ayuda y todavía nadie le ha dado las gracias por ello... Rumpel lo sabe... Sabe que confío en ella..._

\- Gracias... - La ex alcaldesa susurra cortando el monologo de la loba.

\- Gra... ¿Por que... ? - Pregunta extrañada, ante la actitud de la morena.

\- Nadie te ha agradecido que nos pusieras sobre la pista por lo de la sangre de la Sheriff... Supimos que hacer cuando estaba en el hospital por que sabíamos que tenía que ver con la sangre y la magia... - Sonríe cruzada de brazos.

\- No tienen por que... además, hubieses movido cielo y tierra para llegar a la misma conclusión... - La loba desvía la conversación, ganándose una ceja arqueada. - No me mires así, sabes por que lo digo... - Sonríe viendo la reacción de su interlocutora.

\- No vayas por ahí, Ruby. - Se sujeta el puente de la nariz mientras cierra los ojos y suspira. - No es el momento... -

\- Sé lo que hicisteis en el cripta... - Se acerca sonriendo de medio lado alzando sus cejas. - Eso si que me lo puedes agradecer... Si no hubiese salido del hospital, no hubiese sucedido... ¿O si?- Contiene una risa cuando ve el rubor de las mejillas de Regina.

\- ¡Basta! - En un susurro alto, intenta hacer callar a la loba pero solo consigue que se ponga a reír.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - Emma pregunta, cuando entra en la cocina, portando algunos platos.

\- ¡Vuestro intercambio de fluidos, por supuesto! - Emma desequilibra la pila de platos por la sorpresa, y Regina corre a sujetarlos antes de caer.

\- ¡RUBY! - La ex alcaldesa le lanza una mirada mortal apretando los dientes mientras intenta evitar que los platos caigan.

\- Eso ha sido de mal gusto. - Se queja la salvadora colocando los platos en la pica, evitando mostrar el rubor creciente de sus mejillas.

\- Oh, perdonadme, majestades... ha sido totalmente inoportuno por mi parte... Si me disculpáis... - Sonríe y se retira de la cocina caminando de espaldas, haciendo una reverencia.

Ambas mujeres se miran a los ojos y desvían la mirada al segundo en un silencio incomodo. - Que perra es... - Emma rompe el silencio y las dos sueltan una risa que consigue relajar el ambiente.

_Ni que lo digas..._

\- Regina... He hablado con mis pad... - Sacude la cabeza, auyentando el impulso de nombrarlos así. - Con Mary Margareth y con David y están de acuerdo en que pase la noche aquí... - Dice sin mirarla, centrándose en limpiar los platos.

\- Oh... - Medita un momento antes de preguntar. - ¿Por que...? - Se muerde el labio con inseguridad.

\- Bueno... han visto que eres capaz de controlar mis... impulsos... - Le da la espalda y suspira. - No quiero pensar demasiado en todo esto de la magia... la verdad solo quiero darme una ducha y no pensar en nada durante un rato... -

_No le puedo culpar de no querer afrontar los problemas y todo eso... Y yo solo puedo darle eso que ella me ha pedido... Una tregua... que narices... ¿Tregua? No me puedo engañar a mi misma... Lo que en realidad me dice mi interior es que no se vaya... que se quede... sin treguas... sin necesidad de hablar... tampoco me apetece mucho... aunque deberíamos hacerlo. ¿Que nos está pasando? Creo que si la hubiese visto marcharse con sus padres esta noche, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que se quedase... Oh, Dios... espero que nadie pueda oír mis pensamientos..._

\- Esta bien. - Regina dice con sencillez mientras termina de secar los platos.

\- ¿En serio? - Emma se voltea para mirarla sorprendida y la morena le sonríe.

\- Si... - Da un paso al frente y sube su mano hasta el hombro de la rubia. - Quiero que te quedes... - La salvadora en vez de sorprenderse, sonríe feliz. - Despidámonos para que puedas darte esa ducha... - Dice pasando por su lado dirigiéndose al salón.

_Sé que no solo se queda por que yo sea capaz de tranquilizarla... Se queda para vigilarme... para estar segura de que nada me sucede... Aún sin su magia... No puede evitar ser el caballero blanco... ahora sin armadura... ¿Donde está su chaqueta? Creo que le haré un pequeño apaño..._

* * *

_Cuando salimos de casa de Regina, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa... Henry parece todo un hombre, tranquilizando a sus abuelos... Diciendo que todo estará bien y que velará por sus madres... Suelo babear en mi forma de lobo cuando estoy hambrienta pero... Escuchando al chico hablar con esa seguridad... Oh dios... no se si será mi reloj biológico o la transición de la Luna la que me provoca este calor en mi interior... En ese momento me he acercado al chico... "Este tipo de noches son las que me mantienen despierta hasta el amanecer... llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré por los alrededores..." Un "Gracias" se desprende de sus labios cuando me dirigía a la puerta... Una vez junto a la camioneta de David, observo a mi amiga fruncir el ceño, mirando hacia la casa..._

\- No sé si es buena idea... - Snow murmura para su amiga mientras coloca al bebé en el interior del vehículo.

\- Ya has escuchado a Emma... "No pienso sacarle un ojo de encima a Regina, después de lo ocurrido..." - Imita a la salvadora.

\- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente... La ví llorar junto a su cuerpo... Pero, ¿Henry? - Se hecha el flequillo hacia detrás con nerviosismo. - Emma no controla la magia... me tranquiliza que Regina logre controlarla, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de su propia magia... pero Henry... - Cierra los ojos y contiene un suspiro.

\- Precisamente... - Snow abre los ojos y se encuentra a la loba sonriendo dulcemente. - Nada mejor que el amor de tu hijo para mantener la oscuridad bajo control... Regina pudo hacerlo... y Emma... vamos, es Emma, nada se le resiste. - Hace una mueca como pretendiendo añadir algo más.

\- ¿Tu lo notas verdad? - Ruby frunce el ceño sin entender. - Está diferente... Me digo a mi misma que se debe a la ausencia de su magia pero... Tengo un mal presentimiento... - Agacha la mirada al suelo mientras suspira

\- Bueno, si es cierto que están diferentes... mi olfato me mantiene alerta mientras estoy junto a ellas... como diciéndome que algo esta fuera de sitio... Pero tenemos la respuesta a eso... sus magias están intercambiadas. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que solucionemos este asunto. - Posa sus manos en los hombros de Mary Margareth consolándola.

\- Tengo que hablar con Azul... - Ruby da un respingo y retira sus manos. - ¿Que ocurre? - La mira interrogante al ver su reacción.

\- Nada solo... ¿Por que no esperas a mañana? De todas maneras también hemos quedado con Tinker y Elsa para ver que hacemos con la urna... - Contesta con nerviosismo. - De todas maneras, creo que ahora necesitamos procesar todo esto y mañana lo veremos con otros ojos, ¿No te parece? -

\- Quizás tengas razón... - Murmura con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a la loba. - Mañana llamaré a Azul... seguramente ella tenga algún lugar para mantener lejos de manos inapropiadas esa urna... - Mira hacia la mansión antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al vehículo. - No creo que sea el mejor sitio la casa de Regina para custodiar a la Reina de Hielo... sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían. -

\- El hechizo de Gold los mantendrá alejados... - Añade David después de despedirse de su nieto. - Mañana, después de saber que pasos dar, reuniré al consejo y nos pondremos en marcha. Hay que encontrar a esos dos y esa maldita daga. - David mira a Ruby con una sonrisa. - Sé que no irás a casa ahora así que te pediría... - La loba alza las manos cortando la frase del monarca.

\- Si, lo sé... estaré alerta... - Se despide en silencio de sus amigos.

\- Ruby... - Snow baja la ventanilla del vehículo. - ¿Que pudo pasar en la cripta para que sus magias se intercambiaran? - Pregunta con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Euu... - Ruby titubea, ruborizándose.

\- Oh, Dios... lo sabia... - Murmura al ver la reacción de su amiga.

\- ¿Que sabias? - Pregunta David.

\- NADA. - Contestan al unísono las dos mujeres y se sonríen.

\- Vamonos a casa, cariño. - Snow pone su mejor cara para borrar la pregunta en los ojos de su marido.

\- Buenas noches Ruby. - El vehículo arranca dejando a una pensativa camarera en medio de la carretera.

_Vale... Snow White acaba de averiguar que su propia hija se ha acostado con la que fué su madrastra... Siempre ha sabido leerme los ojos... no se le escapa nada... Sé que acabará aceptando de buena gana la situación entre Emma y Regina... Al fin y al cabo... se trata de su familia..._

**Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo... Sé que prometí algo de SQ, pero me parecía apropiado darle algunas respuestas a las inquietudes de Snow... Y lo que trama Azul... ¿Que pensáis? Comentad! bueno, si queréis...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seguro que nadie esperaba una actualización tan temprana... pero aquí estoy! quizás el capítulo no sea tan largo, pero oye, la celeridad en la que lo he subido tiene su mérito, ¿no? Espero que lo tengáis en cuenta :P**

**Saludos!**

* * *

\- Esto será suficiente. - Sidney cierra sus manos en puños, después de absorber la magia del techo abovedado de la mina. - Al menos ahora podré mantenernos ocultos hasta que culmine el cambio. - Comienza a caminar dándole la espalda a Killian.

\- ¿Hasta que culmine el cambio? Me siento como la Luna en una de sus fases. - Dice molesto el pirata.

\- No es nada personal, capitán. Tan solo quiero poder cumplir con mi propósito para... -

\- ¿Para volver a tu lampara mágica? Pensaba que el cautiverio sería lo que un genio detestaría. - Camina rápidamente y pasa por el lado del hombre sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Y así es... - Hook se detiene y gira sobre sí mismo encarando al genio. - No quiero terminar mi propósito para volver a mi prisión... Tengo la esperanza que alguien me convoque después... y... - Desvía la mirada al suelo. - Y que me libere de mi maldición... - Susurra.

\- Dijiste que mientras tu ama siga con vida... tu debes concluir con sus deseos... - Sidney levanta la cabeza y entrecierra la mirada escuchando con atención. - Pero ¿Y si tu ama muriese? ¿Volverías a tu cautiverio sin concluir, cierto? - Killian sonríe de medio lado.

\- Cierto... -

\- Solo debería "escapar" de ti e ir por ella... matarla... -

\- ¿Te crees capaz? - El genio esboza una sonrisa burlona. - Para ello deberías recuperar la urna, liberarla y matarla... - Pasea al rededor del capitán como un maestro con su alumno.

\- Exacto... - Killian mira confundido la actitud del hombre. - Siempre y cuando tu mires hacia otro lado... -

\- Eso es imposible... Tengo una prioridad... Velar por ti hasta que sea el momento en el que te encuentres con tu destino. - Se detiene ante el y lo mira a los ojos. - Aunque he de decir que la idea no me desagrada... Tengo las manos atadas... - Alza sus dos brazos, mostrando los brazales dorados alrededor de sus muñecas. - Esto hace que solo haga lo necesario para cumplir con mi ama... ni mas ni menos. - Se da media vuelta, cruzando sus manos en su espalda, mientras camina hacia la salida.

\- Eso ya lo veremos... - Murmura el capitán para si mismo, mientras sigue al genio.

* * *

_Es curiosa la normalidad en la que ha quedado mi casa... Henry parece cómodo con esta situación... Estando sus madres bajo el mismo techo otra vez... Mirándolo mientras ojea uno de los libros que trajo en su mochila... resuena en mi cabeza sus palabras... "Podría acostumbrarme a esto..." Su voz risueña en ese momento, rebota en mis oídos como un eco infinito. Sé que es feliz teniendonos cerca al mismo tiempo y yo no puedo evitar sonreir ante ese pensamiento... Al fin y al cabo está creciendo viendo a sus madres por separado... ¿Y un hijo que puede desear? Tener a las dos a su lado..._

_Oigo el agua correr en el piso de arriba... Emma no ha tardado en dar rienda suelta a su necesidad de relajarse. En cuanto David salió de la casa y la puerta se cerró, no ha perdido tiempo. "¿Te importa si...?" Ni si quiera formuló la pregunta, tan solo señaló a las escaleras y le he hecho una seña con la cabeza para verla desaparecer en el piso de arriba. Y aquí me hallo, de pié escuchando el agua correr y observando a mi hijo absorto en el libro..._

\- ¿Que lees tan atento? - Regina se inclina con los brazos cruzados.

\- Resulta que este libro habla de la resurrección... - Contesta de manera automática sin despegar sus ojos del libro. - Ni siquiera sabia que contenía cuando lo eché en mi mochila. - Voltea la página para seguir leyendo.

\- ¿Resurrección? - Entrecierra los ojos para leer junto a su hijo. - ¿Has encontrado algo? - Mira a Henry que por fin alza la cabeza y asiente.

\- Narra una leyenda del bosque encantado... - Pasa varias páginas hasta situarse en la correcta. - "Pues consiguió devolverle la vida al oráculo, después de muchos fracasos, el chamán descubrió que no se trataba de la técnica de resurrección, si no de quien resucitar" - El joven Henry lee para su madre la cual coge una silla y se sitúa a su lado.

\- No el cómo, sino el quién... - Regina murmura mientras sigue leyendo el libro.

\- Exacto... mira... - Vuelve a pasar páginas hasta detenerse de nuevo. - "El oráculo, guía espiritual y sabedor, también poseedor de la energía, la magia del bosque, cuya vida crecía y se fortalecía en la pureza de su corazón, murió en la devastación del amor, cuando las guerras asolaban la tierra y el fuego arrasaba los bosques." ...El libro es un poco remilgado... - El chico frunce el ceño después de leer el párrafo. - Pero a fin de cuentas... Esta leyenda dice que un inepto chamán, en su intento de restituir la vida y después de mucho fracasar... quiso devolverle la vida al que fué el impulsor de la propia vida... Y lo consiguió. -

\- ¿Como? -

\- Eso ya no lo se, solo soy un niño. - Mira de forma inocente a su madre mientras le regala una sonrisa. - El como no lo dice... esto solo narra la leyenda del chamán... pero lo que si dice claramente es que no es el como, si no el quien... - Cierra el libro y estira sus brazos perezosamente.

\- Bueno, ha sido interesante... - Se incorpora de la silla y besa la cabeza de Henry. - Es tarde, vamos... - Coge su mano y se dirigen a las escaleras mientras apagan las luces.

_No es el como si no el quién... ¿Sería cierto? y si lo es... ¿Lo sabe esa bruja...? ¿Su hijo es como el oráculo del que habla el libro? Puro de corazón... bueno, un niño puede ser perfectamente puro de corazón... y según lo que sabemos hasta ahora, ese niño poseía magia... No me lo había planteado antes pero... ¿Que tipo de magia? Si la información de ese libro es veraz... solo puedo pensar que ese niño poseía magia blanca... puro de corazón... ¿fruto del amor? ¿Como Emma? ¿Un... Salvador? Creo que empiezo a desvariar... Pero mi linea de pensamiento no es del todo incoherente... mañana tengo una conversación pendiente con el Duende y espero esclarecer que poseía ese niño para despertar tanto interés..._

_Cuando llegamos al pasillo del piso de arriba, mientras sigo absorta en mis pensamientos, veo como Henry entra en el baño... Un momento... ¿El baño? Mi cara debe ser el reflejo de mis pensamientos cuando mi hijo me dedica una sonrisa burlona "No está aquí, está en el tuyo..." Ruedo mis ojos mientras lanzo un suspiro cansado... a lo que Henry responde con una risa mientras se encierra en el baño... Maldita salvadora... yo no le dije nada de MI ducha... Dirijo mis pasos hasta mi habitación y aquí el sonido del agua correr se hace mas fuerte..._

\- Swan... - La ex alcaldesa deja caer su cabeza junto a la puerta del baño de manera derrotista.

\- ¿Regina? - Al otro lado de la puerta, Emma se voltea en la ducha observando la procedencia del sonido.

\- ¿Por que en mi baño...? - Suspira cansada mientras se da la vuelta y apoya la espalda en la puerta.

\- Fácil... Tienes hidromasaje... - Contesta con sencillez mientras disfruta de los chorros sobre la tensión de su espalda.

\- Lo suponía... - Cruza los brazos y los tobillos mientras espera sobre la puerta. - Hace tiempo que no lo utilizo. - Dice mirando al techo.

\- Madre soltera y alcaldesa... La pregunta sería ¿Cuando disfrutarlo? - Emma espera y no obtiene respuesta. - ¿Te hago un huequito...? - La pregunta rezuma toda picardía.

\- ¡NO! - Pese a la negativa, la morena no puede evitar sonreír. - Termina de una vez y déjame entrar... -

\- Puedes entrar, la puerta no está cerrada... - Cierra el agua y coge una toalla mientras sonríe.

\- Prefiero esperar... - Se soba la frente y se separa de la puerta caminando por su habitación.

\- En todo este tiempo, he aprendido algo de ti... - Abre la puerta a la vez que Regina se voltea. - Es mejor no hacerte esperar... - Completamente desnuda da dos pasos hasta situarse frente a frente, mientras escurre su cabello con la toalla.

\- Emma... - La morena se ruboriza fuertemente y contiene el aire. - ¿Que estas...? ¡Ponte algo! - Desvía la mirada.

\- Mejor quítate tu la ropa... - Deja caer la toalla al suelo y mira a la mujer con seriedad.

\- ¡Por dios, Emma...! - Pasa por su lado para dirigirse a la cómoda pero la rubia la detiene sujetando su brazo.

\- Quiero que te quites ese traje... y lo quemes... - sus caras quedan a pocos centímetros después de atraerla hacia sí misma. - Lo detesto... Hoy has muerto con esto puesto... y no quiero volver a verlo... -

_Oh Dios mio... No soy capaz de decir nada coherente desde que ha salido del baño... y no se que me perturba mas... si su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo... su fuerza al sostenerme... su mirada oscurecida... su fuerte respiración... Lo único que soy capaz de comprender es que deteste este traje... "Está bien..." es lo único que atino a decir... Me desharé de este traje... ciertamente eso lo comparto... y lo quemaré si eso hace que esté mas relajada... Parece que al estar acorde con ella, su agarre se relaja y suspira... su mirada no parece tan dura... si no triste... No soy capaz de moverme cuando no soy capaz de saber que pasa por su cabeza... Alza su otra mano y aparta mi pelo de la cara... Me provoca un escalofrío involuntario a lo que ella responde con una suave sonrisa... _

\- Cuando... desperté en el hospital... soñé contigo. - Regina frunce el ceño al no entender el cambio de conversación.

\- Me dí cuenta... - Emma la hace callar poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- Soñé con la primera vez que te vi... y con la que se suponía ser la última... - Acaricia el rostro de la ex alcaldesa mientras la mira con tristeza. - En mi sueño vi lo que iba a pasar... y aun viéndolo no pude evitarlo... yo... - Una lágrima se desprende y rueda por su mejilla.

\- Emma... - Alza su mano para borrar la lágrima mientras suspira lentamente. - Llegaste a tiempo... - Le sonríe y la rubia responde soltando su brazo para sujetar su cintura.

\- Tiempo es lo que ahora tengo... - Sujeta la nuca de la morena para atraerla y robarle un sentido beso de sus labios.

_"Mmmhh..." Su boca enmascara el inevitable gemido que me ha nacido de los mas hondo... Sus labios me exigen una necesidad que está lejos de la física... De la necesidad sexual... Sus besos me intoxican... su lengua rueda por mis labios y contengo el aliento cuando me aprieta mas contra si misma... me abraza con fuerza... y yo solo me dejo hacer... Me siento condenada... atada a ella de una manera inexplicable... y lo adoro... por que la siento mía... por que me siento suya... Por que no es físico... Va más allá... _

_Entrelazo mis manos en su pelo húmedo, exigiéndole... tener su cuerpo desnudo rodeándome, me obliga a dejarme llevar... Una no es de piedra... y me responde mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior... Joder... creo que sabe que eso me vuelve loca... Sus manos se cuelan entre mis ropas y de repente se separa dando un paso atrás... dejándome atónita..._

\- Quítatelo... - Emma mira la ropa de la morena con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

Regina suspira sonriendo de medio lado mientras se dirige a la cómoda. - Ponte algo antes de que aparezca tu hijo y te sorprenda así. - Le tiende la misma ropa con la que durmió la pasada noche y se dirige al baño. - Y cuando salga te complacerá saber que ahora será la última vez que veas este traje... ¿Hay trato? - Sonríe y guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

_"Trato..." Eso es lo único que sale de sus labios en cuanto cierro la puerta... me miro al espejo y el vapor en el ambiente no me deja observar mi rostro... mejor... se lo que muestra mi cara en estos momentos... el rubor de mis mejillas lo noto ardiente bajo mis ojos, la inevitable sonrisa que se me queda últimamente después de estar con Emma... Y pensar que... Dios, como me lo voy a seguir negando... Lo que me hace sentir... Su cuerpo junto al mio... su mirada sobre la mía... Parece que el destino se burla continuamente de mi pero esta vez... no me importa... No me importa que mis muros caigan, aunque no quiera reconocerlo abiertamente... No me importa sentirme vulnerable, aunque no quiero que nadie lo sepa... Por que aun sin mis muros... Con ella me siento a salvo... Aunque no pudo evitar que Killian me apuñalase... Vino para ponerme a salvo... Aunque a ella le atormente el recuerdo... Se queda para mantenerme a salvo... Oh, joder... para lo que he quedado..._

_No demoro en cambiarme, lavo mi cara con agua fría para recobrar la compostura y recojo mi pelo en una sencilla coleta... Miro el traje arrugado ahora en el suelo... y solo pensar en lo que parece significar este traje para la salvadora... su magia ahora en mi cuerpo trabaja y consigo hacerlo desaparecer... No puedo evitar sonreír al saber que pensar en la aflicción de Emma, consigue que sea capaz de controlar esta magia... y es con esta sonrisa con la que salgo del baño..._

\- Espero que ya estés... Contenta... - Su frase se entrecorta cuando ve a la rubia plácidamente dormida. - Aagh... buen trabajo sheriff... - Murmura molesta cuando sale de la habitación.

_Perfecto... Consigue que todas las células de mi cuerpo bailen alborotadas, quitándome el sueño, para ella dormirse... Sublime... Estoy molesta... pero sobre todo estoy molesta por no poder evitar sentirme molesta... y ¿Por que?... ¿Que narices pretendía? ¿Que me esperase con los brazos abiertos? aaww, si, vale... al menos reconócetelo a ti misma, señora ex alcaldesa... Pero no pretendía tener una noche tórrida ni mucho menos... Está Henry... Henry... eso... ¡Mierda! ¿Solo encuentro esa excusa? Oh Dios, ¡SI! Golpeo con rabia el suelo con mi pié desnudo en medio del pasillo y es ahora cuando siento el silencio de la casa... "¿Henry?" Pregunto cuando me dirijo a su habitación... De tal palo... Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de meterse bajo la ropa de cama... Ahí está... Durmiendo a pierna suelta..._

_Recojo sus piernas a un lado para poder abrirle la cama... consigue arrancarme una sonrisa cuando susurra un "Mami..." No me llamaba así desde que tenia... ¿Ocho años? Se acaba de esfumar toda molestia con la ternura de mi hijo... Se acurruca en mi mano cuando la siente sobre su rostro... consigo meterlo dentro de la cama y lo arropo... "Te quiero, Henry..." y mi chico en su mundo onírico, sonríe..._

_Vuelvo a mi habitación después de apagar las luces... ahora ya no me molesta verla dormida, es mas como ver a Henry... se parecen tanto... Me acerco con cautela y la observo... la cubro con la manta hasta sus hombros y mi mano sube hasta su rostro, recolocando su cabello húmedo... ni si quiera me importa... la dejaré dormir así, debe estar agotada... Le acaricio sin poder evitarlo, hasta que decido irme a dormir al cuarto de invitados... lo decido pero no me muevo... no puedo apartar mis ojos de su rostro relajado. Mi mano sigue vagando y Emma instintivamente besa mi palma volteando la cabeza... Y suspiro... Sabiendo que no puedo abandonar mi habitación... Que no quiero apartarme... me tumbo a su lado sobre las mantas... como evitando estar al cien por cien en la misma cama... apoyo mi cabeza sobre la almohada sin despegar mis ojos de ella... hasta que el sueño empieza... ha apoderarse de mi... y mis párpados caen..._

* * *

\- ¿Que haceís aquí? Son las tres de la mañana... - Ruby pregunta a los dos hombres delante de ella.

\- Eso mismo le he preguntado a Robin. - David se cruza de brazos mientras mira la mansión al otro lado de la carretera.

\- Estaba preocupado... - El ladrón dice en un susurro mirando en la misma dirección.

\- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse aquí. - Afirma la loba.

\- Entonces, ¿A que has venido? - El monarca se dirige a su amiga con una sonrisa.

\- Andaba por la zona y vuestros olores llamaron mi atención... - Se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada.

\- También estás preocupada... - Robin le dedica una sonrisa.

\- No solo es eso... reconocedlo. - David con sus dos manos en la cintura vuelve a mirar hacia la casa. - Lo que sentimos es impotencia... - dice en voz baja. - Algo no está bien... mi hija a pasado un infierno y ahora... ¿Ya esta? Lo dudo... -

\- La quietud que precede a la tormenta... - Robin se cruza de brazos. - La noche está muy tranquila... -

\- No nos quedemos aquí.. - Los dos hombres miran a Ruby que se sitúa al frente de ellos. - He encontrado el rastro de Killian y Sidney... Por eso vine... -

\- ¿Donde...? - David se acerca a la loba.

\- Las minas... Preferí refuerzos antes de entrar... Sidney posee magia... -

\- Bien hecho, pongámonos en marcha... - David abre la furgoneta invitándolos a entrar, mientras Ruby saca su teléfono móvil. - ¿Ayuda mágica? - Pregunta el monarca cuando ve a la mujer poner su teléfono en su oreja.

\- Campanilla está pendiente... - Se aleja para mantener la conversación lejos de los hombres.

\- ¿Sigue habiendo tensión entre vosotros? - Pregunta a Robin en un tono burlón.

\- No preguntes... - Entra en el asiento trasero del vehículo negando con la cabeza.

\- Vendrá enseguida... - La loba se sienta en el lado del copiloto y David arranca el motor.

\- ¿Y enseguida cuanto rato se supo... ? - La frase del ladrón se corta cuando una nube verde claro invade el interior de la camioneta.

\- Pues eso... - Ruby mira al hada, ahora sentada junto a Robin en el asiento trasero.

\- Oh, vaya... - Tinker mira a su lado al ladrón con media sonrisa. - Tu por aquí... - Vuelve la mirada al frente viendo a la loba sonreír y alzando las cejas.

\- Aprovechad el tiempo para conoceros... - Ruby se coloca bien en su asiento cuando David sale a toda prisa en dirección a las minas.

\- ¿No podías dormir? - Pregunta el hada mirando de soslayo.

\- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... - El ladrón le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe.

\- Y si... - David atrae la atención del grupo. - Sigue habiendo tensión... - Ríe mirando por el retrovisor.

\- Ni que lo digas... - La loba asiente compartiendo una mirada comprensiva con el monarca.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Prometí SQ a mi manera y así a sido, jojo! ¿Pensabais que iba a dejar que esas dos se acostaran con Henry en la casa? no es el momento, jajaja!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Siento la espera! Si os complace, acepto todo tipo de mensajes bomba XD**

**Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo... Puede parecer que no tenga ni chicha ni limonáh, pero me apetecía darle a Henry un poco de atención... el chico es sagaz... xD**

**No os entretengooo**

_La luz golpea mi rostro, arrancándome de los brazos de Morfeo. No tengo demasiadas ganas de despertar, así que ruedo en la cama y le doy la espalda al sol que irrumpe entre las cortinas. Mis sentidos comienzan tomar conciencia y noto parte de mi cuerpo frío... Como cuando despiertas con un pié fuera de la cama... Me acurruco para entrar en calor pero no lo consigo... Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta... la fuente de calor que me falta no está... No se si esta noche he dormido o he estado en un coma profundo... Pero no recuerdo haberme acostado... Lo último que recuerdo es..._

\- ¿Regina...? - Una somnolienta salvadora abre los ojos con dificultad. - Oh, mierda... - Mira hacia todas partes descubriendo la habitación de la ex alcaldesa.

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Me dormí! Recapitula, Swan... Ella entró en el baño... Yo me puse la ropa que me tendió... Quise esperarla... Recuerdo lo que pensé... "Seguro que si la espero en su cama con una pose Sexy marca Swan... le saco todos los colores..." Que infantil puedo ser... Pero joder! Eso era lo que quería hacer! Después de ver que ella seguía con vida, tan solo quería pasar el rato con ella a solas... y cuando llega el momento... Seguro que conseguí enfadarla... Aargh, Swan, te cubres de gloria..._

_Miro por la habitación y sobre la silla encuentro mis ropas... completamente limpias... Que detalle... No me esperaba algo así después del plantón de anoche... Me visto en tiempo record y antes de abandonar la habitación, pego un último vistazo y siento que algo se me escapa... No, no se me escapa... lo se pero me cuesta creer... y es que siento el olor de Regina sobre mi... y no es solo por que sea su habitación... ni por que me duchase de nuevo en su baño... Pero después de todo... Sé que Regina durmió a mi lado... Ese solo pensamiento calienta mis entrañas... Saber que era su calor corporal el que me ha acunado toda la noche... Suspiro incomoda... Me molesta horrores no recordar haber compartido algo tan íntimo con ella... Me conformaré con imaginarme siendo la cuchara grande..._

_Salgo al pasillo con una sonrisa bobalicona por mi último pensamiento... Desaparece al momento que escucho ruido en la cocina y mis pies vuelan bajando las escaleras._

\- Henry... - El joven se voltea y ve a su madre mirando en todas direcciones.

\- No está, ya se ha ido. - Emma lo mira confusa. - Mamá había quedado con Gold a primera hora, ¿Recuerdas? - El chico coloca una taza de café en la barra y su madre la coge con gusto.

\- Oh, si... Por supuesto. - Da un sorbo solo para cubrir su rostro tras la taza, ocultando el leve rubor. - ¿Que pasa? - La rubia cuestiona la mirada sombría de su hijo.

\- Habéis dormido juntas. - Con seriedad, el joven consigue que la sheriff escupa parte del café. - Wow, relájate, Má. - Coge un trapo limpiando la barra mientras frunce el ceño.

\- ¿¡Nos vistes!? - Pregunta alterada con las mejillas ardiendo.

\- Si... - Emma se deja caer en el taburete, mirando ojiplática a Henry. - Cuando desperté la casa estaba en silencio, así que supuse que mamá todavía dormía... Toda una sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta... - Le da la espalda a su madre y comienza a preparar tostadas.

\- Y... ¿Que te ha dicho tu madre...? - Su voz es casi un susurro y espera impaciente una respuesta.

\- Oh... nada interesante... - Coloca las tostadas en un plato y las coloca ante la sheriff. - Tan solo que se quedó dormida y tan normal... - Se dirige a la nevera y se planta mirando el interior.

\- ¿Ya está...? ¿¡Nada mas!? - El chico nota la ansiedad en la voz de su madre y se da la vuelta de un salto.

\- ¡Tenías que haber visto su cara! - Dice eufórico. - ¡Se a puesto roja como tu chaqueta, se ha desenredado de tí y en dos saltos estaba fuera de la habitación! - Rompe a reír inclinándose hacia delante.

\- ¿Estaba enfadada...? - Con medía sonrisa y cogiendo una tostada para mantenerse ocupada, sigue su interrogatorio.

\- ¡Que va! - Coge aire después de reír. - Lo que estaba es avergonzada... ya sabes como es... - Sonríe mirando fijamente a su rubia madre. - Que cara se te ha quedado... - Niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a reír.

\- Henry... yo... ¿No te importa... ? - Mira fijamente su plato con las tostadas.

\- Por supuesto que me importa... - Pone sus brazos en jarra y se pone serio. - Me gustaría saber que la relación de mis madres a mejorado hasta el punto de compartir CAMA. - Regaña el joven. - Si hubiese sabido antes en que momento se encontraba vuestra relación, no hubiese irrumpido en la habitación esta mañana... Pero... - Agacha la mirada hasta perderla en los azulejos del suelo.

\- ¿Pero... ? -

\- Pero me gusta... - Levanta la cabeza y le dedica la mas dulce de las sonrisas.

\- Casi me matas con la incertidumbre... - Suspira y se queda pensativa. - ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta...? - Se muerde el labio casi arrepintiendose.

\- Adelante... -

-¿Quien... ? Yo... - Duda sin saber como formular su pregunta. - Cuando has entrado en la habitación... - Henry arquea una ceja mientras se cruza de brazos. - ¿Quien... quien hacia de cuchara grande? - Desvía la mirada, muerde una tostada intentando mitigar el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Es importante? - El chico sonríe con malicia.

\- Si... mucho... - Traga grueso obviando el que Henry esté disfrutando la situación.

\- Tú... - El joven sonríe viendo como su madre suelta todo el aire contenido. - Además... - Añade y la sheriff vuelve a contener el aire. - Antes de despertar a mamá... Sonreía. - Alza intermitentemente sus cejas y Emma sonríe ensoñadóramente. - Tu cara es un poema. - Vuelve a reír abandonando la cocina.

_¡Si! Me pongo en pié cuando Henry sale de la cocina y desahogo toda la tensión de la conversación, celebrándolo como es debido. Mi bailecito no dura mucho... En cuanto me doy la vuelta, Henry me está mirando conteniendo la risa... Mis mejillas vuelven a arder... ¡Dios! Mi hijo en tan solo unos minutos me ha puesto en el mas absoluto de los ridículos..._

\- Había olvidado algo... - Henry evita hacer ningún comentario sobre la bochornosa situación. - Mamá ha arreglado tu chaqueta... - Señala con la cabeza el perchero de la entrada y sube las escaleras desapareciendo en el piso superior.

_Mi chico ha sido misericordioso... Pero... Le acabo de regalar un arma arrojadiza que puede utilizar en cualquier momento para dejarme en ridículo... Espero que sea compasivo... _

_Sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente, sacándome de encima el bochorno que me ha hecho pasar y me dirijo a la entrada... Mis ojos se abren hasta doler cuando veo el trabajito que ha hecho con mi chaqueta... Esperaba... cualquier cosa... Que la hubiese teñido toda de negro, ha sido lo primero que he pensado... pero no, sigue siendo roja... brillante... como nueva... Aunque si que ha hecho algunas modificaciones... El interior es negro... así como el cuello y las costuras principales... Es como un mix de nosotras... Y me encanta... La descuelgo con cuidado y me la coloco de igual manera... Me miro ante el espejo y me sigue quedando como un guante... Pero es diferente... Yo ahora soy diferente... Esta chaqueta parece una metáfora de lo que ha sucedido... Después de la comisaría, estaba destrozada... y ahora parece que no solo forma parte de mi... y sonrío ante ese pensamiento..._

_Recojo mis cosas y limpio los utensilios del desayuno... Es hora de ponerse en marcha..._

\- ¡Henry, nos vamos! - Grita desde el hall de la casa.

\- ¿A donde? - El joven asoma su cabeza en las escaleras mientras se saca los auriculares.

\- A comisaría y... necesito un teléfono móvil... - Descuelga la chaqueta de su hijo y se la tiende cuando llega a su lado. - Cuando lleguemos a comisaría, avisaremos a tu madre. - Dice cerrando tras de sí la puerta de entrada. - Y sobre todo, ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo de esta mañana. -

\- Solo prométeme que fotografiarás a los abuelos cuando se enteren. - El chico rompe a reír.

_Muy gracioso..._

* * *

_Después de haber comenzado el día de la manera más vergonzosa, he podido mantener la compostura aún sin mantener mi habitual aspecto... No quería rebuscar en mi armario para coger algún traje que no me recordase cada una de las frases de Emma sobre mi ropa...Y mucho menos, dar vueltas en la habitación mientras ella dormía tan feliz... No... He corrido, literalmente, cogiendo el único pantalón tejano que tengo, que curiosamente estaba mas a mano de lo que recordaba... y recogiendo la primera camisa que he visto, Me he dirigido al baño de fuera, bajo la atenta mirada de Henry..._

_Pequeño diablo... No me ha hecho ningún comentario... Me conoce demasiado bien como para saber cuando inmiscuirse y cuando no... Pero su mirada risueña y su sonrisa condescendiente, lo dicen todo... He evitado, todo lo que he podido, hablar sobre el descubrimiento de mi hijo... Lo único que Henry no ha podido evitar es dejar caer un "Parece que has dormido bien..." Mientras ríe bajando las escaleras..._

_Antes de marcharme, miro la bolsa de papel que sigue en el mismo sitio con la chaqueta de Emma... y no me he podido contener... Pero algo me dice que le gustará su nueva chaqueta..._

_Sacudo mi cabeza y centro mis pensamientos, cuando entro en la tienda de Gold... Y aquí está, tras el mostrador, sonriéndome abiertamente..._

\- Ahórrate cualquier comentario sarcástico, duende... - Regina se planta ante el hombre, al otro lado del mostrador. - Tengo algunas preguntas y no solo sobre lo que le contaste a... -

\- Por favor... - Gold alza la mano para hacerla callar, a lo que la morena responde frunciendo el ceño. - Belle... ¿Por que no vas a la cafetería y nos esperas allí? - La nombrada sale de la trastienda y asiente resignada.

\- Espero que después no me ocultes nada importante. - En vez de la habitual tensión, Belle besa a su esposo y sonríe a Regina al pasar por su lado.

\- Parece que las cosas van mejor entre vosotros. - La ex alcaldesa mira al hombre de forma burlona cuando Belle sale de la tienda.

\- Bueno, podría decir lo mismo sobre ti y la sheriff... - No deja tiempo a réplica cuando le indica para pasar a la trastienda. - Supongo que la loba te relató nuestra conversación... - Se Sienta en el borde del escritorio mientras Regina se cruza de brazos.

\- ¿Por que murió ese niño? - Pregunta a bocajarro.

\- Como siempre, directa al grano... - Suspira mirando al techo meditando. - El chico no tenía por que morir... tan solo quería su magia... Fué un accidente. -

\- ¿Que tipo de accidente, Gold? - Entrecierra la mirada duramente.

\- Mas bien... un conflicto de intereses... -

\- El hada... -

\- Exacto... No es ningún secreto para tí, que Azul y yo hemos compartido intereses y fines... y también hemos luchado por ellos. - Se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada. - Ese niño... Según Azul... Era un error de la naturaleza... Algo que jamás debió existir... Pero para mí, era mi pasaje a la libertad... a mis objetivos... y a mi hijo... -

\- ¿Por que un error? ¿Con que tipo de magia nació? - Su pregunta es casi un susurro, absorta en la historia del Oscuro.

\- Lo sabes... La magia de ese niño es blanca... pura... -

\- ¿Como Emma...? -

\- Si... y no... - La confusión reina en el rostro de la ex alcaldesa. - Para las Hadas... para su comunidad... para Azul... Solo Emma es digna de esa magia... Nacida del verdadero amor... la Salvadora profetizada... Todo eso del destino... - Una falsa risa escapa de los labios del hombre mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que lo único que diferencia a ese chico de Emma es que no nació del amor verdadero? -

\- Exacto... En nuestro mundo, la línea que separa el bien del mal se mantiene fija e inamovible... Es anti natura que un niño nazca puro sin proceder del amor verdadero. - Ironiza y gesticula con hastío.

\- ¿Que hizo el hada? -

\- Ella utiliza todo lo que está a su alcance para mantener esa frontera entre el bien y el mal... Ese niño no debía existir con esa magia... y yo no podía poseerla... tan solo el "Bien" puede poseer la magia blanca... - Hace una pausa mirándose las manos. - De alguna manera, hechizó al chico... Y cuando llegó el momento de cumplir mi propósito, ante la mirada de Ingrid... - Suspira cerrando los ojos. - No pude absorber su magia. En cuanto abandonó su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo de hadas... Para mas inri... Y su cuerpo, sencillamente se secó... -

\- "Polvo eres..." - Frota con su mano su frente mientras desvía la mirada.

\- Ingrid me culpó... y me exigió devolverle a su hijo... Y supongo que por aquel entonces, era mas sensible al... dolor ajeno... Así que le dije que para mi era imposible, pero que le ayudaría...- Regina alza una ceja incrédula.

\- Por que será, que no lo creo... -

\- Encerré el alma del niño y se la entregué... Supongo que no es algo apropiado para el Oscuro pero... Mis muros en ese momento estaban bastante debilitados... -

\- ¿Y que momento se supone que era ese, Rumpel? - Pregunta con sarcasmo.

\- Me habia enamorado... -

\- ¿De la reina de hielo? - Rompe a reír inclinándose hacia atrás.

\- No... de tu madre... - Cesa la risa y lo mira molesta. - Todo sucedió cuando conocí a tu madre... Supongo que en aquel entonces era mas... suceptible al sufrimiento ajeno... - Gesticula restándole importancia, mientras Regina desvía la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Por que Azul mete las narices en esto? - Cambia de tema sin volver la mirada al hombre.

\- Tiene tres propósitos... - Carraspea aclarándose la garganta mientras camina al rededor de la trastienda. - El primero, evitar que el niño resucite. - La morena lo mira atentamente y asiente con la cabeza. - El segundo, es que yo me haga con el poder de esa daga... - Regina entre cierra la mirada duramente. - ¿Esperabas que no intentase hacerme con vuestras magias? - Pregunta retórica que la mujer no responde. - Y el tercero... - Se planta ante ella y la mira fijamente.

\- ¿Que...? - Mira alternativamente los ojos del oscuro, esperando ansiosa que termine.

\- El tercero trata sobre ti... - Dice en un susurro de forma triste.

\- ¿Sobre mi? - Frunce el ceño confundida.

\- Regina... Tu naciste igual que ese niño... - Sonríe dulcemente y acaricia la mejilla de una Regina ojiplática.

_Oh..._

* * *

\- ¡Emma! - David abraza a su hija cuando la vé en el pasillo de comisaria. - ¿Que hacéis aquí? - Saluda a su nieto de igual manera mientras entran en las oficinas.

\- Sigo siendo la sheriff... ¿Recuerdas...? - Emma entrecorta su frase cuando mira alrededor. - Veo que habéis hecho un buen trabajo aquí. - Mira la nueva puerta mientras su padre recoge las herramientas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - David pregunta, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. - No me gustaría que estar aquí te suponga... -

\- Estoy bien, papá... - Sonríe sujetando la varonil mano y se dirige a su escritorio. - No te preocupes... - Dice mientras rebusca en sus cajones recogiendo su placa y su cinturón.

\- ¿Quieres que llame yo a mamá... ? - Henry se sienta en la silla de su rubia madre y pregunta alzando las cejas.

\- Eeu... Si, por que no... - Desvía la mirada de su hijo dándose media vuelta. - ¿Hay alguna novedad? - Pregunta a su padre mientras se coloca el cinturón.

\- Si... Aunque no se hasta que punto nos afecta. - David se cruza de brazos mirando al suelo. - Eso sin contar con la interacción de Tinker y Robin... - Suelta una risilla mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- Si no tiene nada que ver con el caso, no me importa que hagan esos dos... - Dice frunciendo el ceño colocando su arma en su funda.

\- No sea que tengas un ataque de celos... - Henry murmura con el auricular pegado a su rostro bajo la estupefacta mirada de la rubia. - ¡Ah, hola mamá...! No, no te lo decía a ti... - Se voltea para hablar por teléfono dándole la espalda a padre e hija.

\- Será... - La sheriff suspira ruidosamente y vuelve la atención a su padre. - ¿Que averiguasteis anoche? - Se cruza de brazos y lo mira seriamente.

\- Ruby localizó el rastro de esos dos en las minas... Robin y yo nos encontramos frente la casa de Regina y Ruby apareció con la noticia. -

\- ¿Que hacía Robin delante de la mansión? - Entrecierra la mirada duramente. -

\- Decía estar preocupado... - Alza sus hombros restándole importancia. - Después de todo, Regina es importante para el... - En el momento que finaliza la frase, algunos vidrios del despacho estallan, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos varones.

\- ¡WOW...! - Henry se hunde en la silla observando todo lo sucedido. - No, no tranquila mamá... - Dice por teléfono. - Disculpa, he roto algo sin querer... Si, si... Nos vemos ahí, ciao... - Cuelga presurosamente mirando ojiplático a su rubia madre y su abuelo.

\- ¿¡Que demonios ha sido eso!? - David pregunta mirando los vidrios que han quedado por el suelo. - ¿¡Emma...!? - Fija sus ojos en su hija y esta suspira.

\- Lo siento... - Se soba la frente. - Debe ser la tensión... -

_Joder... ¿A quien pretendo engañar? Solo el hecho de mencionar la preocupación de Robin por Regina me crispa los nervios... Me pone enferma... me hierve la sangre... Que se quede tranquilito con su querida esposa y que no se le ocurra acercarse a la madre de mi hijo... Siento como mis uñas se clavan en las palmas de mis manos y parece que el dolor que me provoca, consigue mitigar la tensión bajo mi piel... ¿Desde cuando soy tan... celosa? Tan... posesiva... Me siento como un perro en celo queriendo marcar mi territorio... Oh dios... ¿Acabo de pensar yo eso? ¿Regina mi territorio?... ¿Mia...? No sé si será mia... Pero lo que si sé es que no soporto la idea de que sea de otro... _

_Intento tranquilizarme... Respirar lentamente... Siento la magia oscura correr dentro de mi... ¿Este es el pago por usar este tipo de magia? Ahora entiendo lo duro que ha tenido que ser para la madre de mi hijo... Es la magia la que habla... los sentimientos que alimenta la magia negra, no son nada buenos... Los celos, la posesividad, la ira... Siento como si estuviese haciendo un tour didáctico, aprendiendo todo lo que ignoraba de la magia... "La magia es emoción" Y ahora se que tipo de emoción trae tanto una como la otra..._

\- Explícame... que descubristeis... - Mas relajada, se sienta en el escritorio.

\- Está bien... - David duda un momento pero accede a relatarle la noche. - Fuimos a las minas después de esperar a Campanilla... Ruby la llamó por si necesitábamos apoyo mágico, por... -

\- Por Sidney... Es peligroso... - Añade Emma mirando al suelo.

\- Si Sidney tiene magia... debe ser por que ha vuelto a ser un genio... - Añade Henry.

\- No lo se... solo se que es poderoso. - La sheriff entrecierra la mirada perdiéndola en el suelo.

\- Pero hace mucho tiempo que lo liberó tu abuelo... -

\- Leopold... - La salvadora fija su mirada sobre su padre con seriedad.

\- Si... Deseó que fuese libre... - David escudriña la mirada de su hija sin entender la frialdad de su mirada. - Como iba diciendo... - Sacude su cabeza para terminar su relato. - Fuimos los cuatro a las minas... Y descubrimos que había desaparecido una gran cantidad de polvo de hadas... - Da la vuelta a escritorio de enfrente de la mesa de la sheriff y abre un cajón. - Pero pude recuperar algo... - Saca un frasco con un polvo grisáceo en su interior.

\- ¿Eso es polvo de hadas? - El chico se levanta de la silla y se acerca hasta coger el frasco.

\- Si, aunque creo que está "desactivado" - El hombre hace comillas al aire para darse a entender.

\- Supongo que mamá sabrá que hacer con el... - Henry se voltea para mirar a su otra madre.

\- Curioso que verdecita no pusiera objección a que te hicieras con eso. - Emma arquea una ceja mirando a su padre.

\- Bueno... Ella estaba ocupada... - Contiene una sonrisa juguetona que lucha por salir de sus labios. - Hija... te lo tengo que contar... - Al final, deja escapar esa sonrisa y comienza su relato.

_Demasiado fácil me lo pone el hada y el ladrón..._

* * *

Ruby deja un café sobre la barra. - ¿Que tal ha dormido, señora Mills? - Mira alzando las cejas a la mujer delante de la taza.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. - Coge la taza y le da un sorbo, antes de mirar a la loba. - Aunque por tu cara he de decir, que mucho mejor que tu... - Intenta ignorarla mirando hacia un lado.

\- Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez... - La ex alcaldesa la mira con sorpresa al verla desistir tan pronto. - La abuela me ha obligado ha hacer el turno de mañana, sabiendo que estuve de servicio, la muy bruja. - Entrecierra los ojos mirando sobre su hombro hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Como fué? - Regina se cruza de brazos sobre la barra y se inclina hacia delante.

\- Entretenido... - Deja caer con sencillez mientras pasa un trapo sobre la barra. - Tengo que contarte algo... - Suspira y suelta el trapo.

_Ruby comienza a explicarme... Bueno, mas bien, un escueto resumen sobre que Killian y Sidney estuvieron por las minas, que ha desaparecido una cantidad de polvo de hadas y que no dejaron mas rastro de ellos... Y no deja que le pregunte nada cuando dice "Y aquí viene lo gordo..." Me mantiene en vilo con una pausa dramática... Imaginando algo sobre todo el caso que nos traemos entre manos... Algo sobre la daga mágica... o incluso que encontraron signos de que Killian se estuviera convirtiendo en un niño de 5 años, al encontrar dibujos infantiles pintados en la roca... Que sería lo mas descabellado... En realidad me cambia de tema... y me relata la discusión de Robin y Tinker ante Elsa y ella..._

Regina rompe a reír ante la cara estupefacta de Ruby. - ¿Que... que es tan gracioso? - Pregunta confundida.

\- Hada inepta... - Entre risas, solo atina en decir esas dos palabras.

\- Bueno... Según ella ese fué el problema... Que la fastidiara con el hechizo. Era novata, es comprensible ¿No? - Argumenta sin acabar de entender la reacción.

\- No hablo de antes, hablo de ahora... - Niega con una medio sonrisa mientras recoge su café para dar un sorbo. - Dudo mucho que lanzase aquel hechizo mal... Lo que ella no entiende es que el amor verdadero cambia cuando las personas son diferentes. - Deja la taza y dedica una sonrisa sincera a Ruby.

\- No lo entiendo... - La camarera frunce el ceño.

\- Yo creo... - Se acerca inclinándose sobre la barra y ablando en voz baja. - Creo que aquella chica que quiso ayudar Campanilla... si que fuese el amor verdadero de Robin... Pero aquella chica quería unas cosas y tenía unas prioridades de las cuales, hace mucho tiempo que no comparto...- Ruby suspira perdiendo la mirada en un punto inconcreto. - Y la diferencia entre aquella chica y yo... es que yo ahora soy madre. - Se levanta del taburete rebuscando en su bolso.

\- Oh, dios, pues después de lo de anoche... - Ruby cubre su boca con su mano.

\- ¿Pasó algo mas anoche...? - Saca un billete y lo tiende en la barra.

\- Si... bueno... en la mina... Pero si es cierto lo que dices, no tiene importancia... - Coge el billete y se da media vuelta.

\- ¿Mejor que no pregunte...? - Dice mirando la hora en su reloj.

\- Por el momento... - Asiente con una sonrisa forzada cuando su frase se corta con el tintineo de la puerta... - ¡Emma, Henry! Buenos días. - Regina se voltea para ver a los recién llegados.

\- Hey mamá. - El chico besa la mejilla de su madre y acto seguido corre a sentarse en una mesa.

\- Buenos días, Regina... - Emma mira alternatívamente los ojos de la morena. - ¿Que tal ha ido? - Pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Esclarecedor... - Pasea su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la sheriff, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje. - Bonita chaqueta. - Sonríe de medio lado y se dirige a la mesa de su hijo.

\- ¡Cierto! Mucho mejor que la que tenías antes. - Añade Ruby, provocando la risita de Henry, al fondo del salón.

\- Loba, lo de siempre... - La sheriff ignora la actitud de su hijo y los comentarios de su amiga cuando sigue a la ex alcaldesa.

_Contengo la risa cuando me siento delante de mi hijo... Su expresión me dice que está disfrutando con la situación... Eleva su mano hasta su rostro y con su dedo indice, tira dos veces de la piel bajo su párpado, en clara señal de "Observa... ". Extrae su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, junta su espalda contra el ventanal y eleva sus piernas sobre el asiento, ocupando todo el sitio... ¡Que canalla! Es lo que le dice mi cara cuando me mira y amplía mucho mas su sonrisa... Emma lo mira con la misma expresión cuando llega a la mesa... y voltea para mirarme a mi. Bien jugado, Henry... Retiro mi bolso que ocupa el lugar a mi derecha y lo coloco al otro lado, invitando a la sheriff a sentarse... "Gracias..." es lo único que atina a decir... Realmente ese rubor de sus mejillas me da cierta ternura, la hace ver encantadora... Bueno... es una Charming... Que ironía... Un charming despertando ternura en mi... _

_Sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo la mirada a mi hijo... ¿Está escribiendo con su teléfono? Alza su mirada, disimuladamente, dedicándonos una sonrisa, cuando Ruby trae dos chocolates calientes... Emma suspira... Está tensa y la distracción que le ofrece la taza, parece ser su boya de salvamento... En ese instante, siento mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo... Miro a los ocupantes de la mesa y parece que no se han percatado cuando centro mi mirada en Henry. El sujeta con ambas manos la taza, inclinado hacia delante, soplando sobre el liquido caliente para enfriarlo... y sus ojos se disparan hacia los míos guiñándome uno sutílmente..._

_Extraigo mi teléfono y confirmo lo que ya sabia... Maldito invento lo del Whatsapp..._

"Adivina quien me ha sometido a un interrogatorio..."

_Contengo una sonrisa y miro de reojo a Emma... Mira su taza como si el chocolate estuviera transmitiendo la final de la Super Bowl... Ocultando el teléfono con mi cuerpo, contesto a Henry... Y si... Se perfectamente que he caido con una facilidad aplastante a la provocación de mi hijo... y que el se siente vencedor... Es un manipulador de primera y no se si lo ha heredado de mi o de su abuelo paterno..._

"Fácil... ¿Que te ha preguntado?"

"¿En serio? ¿No me vas a dar evasivas para no mantener esta conversación?"

_Su mano solo había desaparecido un segundo de la mesa... ¡Que velocidad...! ¿O ya tenia esa respuesta escrita?_

"¿Serviría de algo?"

"No :)"

_Creo que es la primera vez que mi hijo me manda un emoticono..._

"¬¬"

"XD"

_El carraspeo significativo al contener la risa, provoca que Emma mire a Henry que no tarda en seguir disimulando... Contengo todo lo que puedo mi sonrisa cuando ella entorna los ojos para mirarme... Henry me mira preocupado por que estamos apunto de ser descubiertos pero yo soy la Reina del disimulo..._

\- Señorita Lucas... ¿Me podría traer otra taza de café, por favor? - La ex alcaldesa entrelaza sus manos sobre la mesa mientras le dedica una sonrísa a la camarera.

\- Enseguida... - La loba la mira curiosa y sonríe.

_La interrogación se esfuma del rostro de la sheriff y vuelve su atención a la taza..._

"Que poder de persuasión, mamá"

"Te queda mucho que aprender, mi joven padawan."

"Creía que era Emma la que hacía referencias a Star Wars"

"No desvíes el tema, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo. ;)"

"Cuando Emma ha despertado, he jugado un poco..."

"¿Que quieres decir...?"

"Quería ver su reacción, si le dejaba caer la bomba con seriedad..."

"Eso es cruel... ¡Me encanta!"

"¡No me hagas reír! Nos va a pillar..."

"¿Como a reaccionado?"

"Pueesss... Como un elefante en una cacharrería"

_Ahora soy yo la que tiene que contener la risa con todas mis fuerzas... Henry disfruta devolviéndome el golpe y con una amplia sonrisa bebe de su taza. El momento perfecto para la llegada de mi café..._

\- Gracias. - Agradece Regina dejando salir su sonrisa.

"Ahora casi nos pilla por tu culpa..."

"La venganza del verdadero creyente..."

" ¿Que le dijiste?"

"Que os vi durmiendo juntas... y que tu sonreías"

_Miro directamente a los ojos de mi hijo... Mi ceño fruncido y mi boca abierta por la sorpresa... pero el rubor de mis mejillas es lo que impide a Henry sentirse intimidado y me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa._

"Reconoce que has dormido bien..."

"Jamás"

"Bien, no lo hagas, yo se la verdad."

"¿Y cual es, según tu?"

"Que tanto tu como Emma erais felices mientras dormíais."

_No le contesto... Me ha dejado descompuesta y miro hacia el exterior por el ventanal... No me puedo negar que he dormido bien... Y que cuando me he levantado de la cama a toda prisa, he notado que me faltaba su calor...No se en que momento habíamos acabado así... Ella rodeándome desde mi espalda... No recuerdo que me abrazase... solo que cuando la consciencia se ha apoderado de mi, la sensación reconfortadora que me daba su abrazo... Me hacía sentir en paz... en casa... como nunca... Pero también me ha asustado..._

"Emma se ha llenado de alegría cuando ha sabido que era la cuchara grande..."

_Miro mi teléfono mas rato del necesario mientras contengo un suspiro..._

"Incluso dió saltitos e hizo un bailecito triunfal cuando creía que estaba sola. xD"

"Oh dios..."

_Niego con la cabeza mirando el teléfono cuando Ruby trae dos platos con mas comida de la necesaria "Que aproveche" Dice antes de retirarse dedicándome una sonrisa cómplice._

"Casi muere de vergüenza... o de acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas, yo que se"

"¿Es por eso por lo que está tan nerviosa?"

"Obvio..."

"Que chico taaaaan listo... ¬¬"

\- Ehem... - Emma atrae la atención de su hijo y de Regina carraspeando sonoramente. - ¿Vais a dejar los teléfonos para comer algo o pido para llevar? - La rubia se cruza de brazos y mira seriamente a ambos.

_Y nos pilló..._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo... para ser sincera, ha sido el capítulo que mas me ha hecho reir... Que falta hace de vez en cuando hacer un Kit-Kat, no?**

**¿Dudas, preguntas, inquietudes? comentad y responderé en el siguiente capi! **

**Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, en el que podemos ver como acabó la conversación de Henry con Rumpel y sentimientos encontrados por parte de los protagonistas. Espero que se entienda que en esta historia no hay narrador y solo vemos algunas perspectivas, pero si echais de menos algún personaje y os gustaría que le dedicase un espacio, hacedmelo saber! Abro buzón de sugerencias :P**

**A leer!**

_Los nervios alojados en mi estómago, hacen que mi almuerzo sea poco productivo. Apenas pruebo bocado y no pasa desapercibido por nadie... Después de sorprender a Henry y a Regina manteniendo una conversación a escondidas, parecía que la tensión en mis músculos decrecía, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad..._

\- Ehem... - Emma atrae la atención de su hijo y de Regina carraspeando sonoramente. - ¿Vais a dejar los teléfonos para comer algo o pido para llevar? - La rubia se cruza de brazos y mira seriamente a ambos.

\- Disculpe, sheriff... - La morena deja su teléfono sobre la mesa y mira fijamente a la rubia. - Pero debido a su incapacidad de comunicación esta mañana, creí que no le molestaría un poco de distracción por mi parte... - Se inclina hacia delante, mirando la taza intacta de la salvadora. - ¿Que es tan interesante ahí dentro? - Le dedica una sonrisa sombría mientras apoya su codo sobre la mesa. - ¿O lo interesante está aquí? - Da dos toques suaves con sus dedos sobre la frente de Emma.

\- Solo... pensaba... - Desvía la mirada a su hijo y sacude la cabeza. - Todavía hay mucho por hacer... - Agacha la mirada mirando la comida.

\- Hey... - Ruby irrumpe en la mesa, aparta los pies de Henry y se sienta frente a la sheriff. - ¿David te puso al día? - Pregunta en voz baja inclinandose hacia delante.

\- No creo que debamos hablar de estos asuntos delante de mi hi... -

\- ¡Mamá! Ya se demasiado sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo y sinceramente me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo lo mismo que vosotras. - Henry se cruza de brazos manteniendo firme su posición.

_¡Y tanto que sabes demasiado! No puedo olvidar lo ridícula que me ha hecho sentir esta mañana... y por la mirada que me dedica Regina... ceja alzada y media sonrisa después del comentario de Henry... miro a mi hijo y le pongo cara de sorpresa barra indignación... ¿Se lo ha contado? En cuanto desvía la mirada en dirección al techo me convenzo... Tierra tragame... En cuanto comprendo el contenido de los mensajes que se han intercambiado, mis mejillas arden y Regina contiene su risa... "Traidor..." murmuro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada, pero no me importa..._

\- No le culpes a el... - Regina choca suavemente su hombro con el de Emma y vuelve la atención a Ruby. - Centrémonos... Debemos andar con pasos seguros. - Su rostro se torna serio cuando baja el tono, evitando oídos indiscretos.

_Todos estamos de acuerdo con que el hada madrina esconde mas de lo que dice saber... Y extrañamente su ausencia dice mucho sobre sus actos... Ha estado moviéndose en las sombras y sus propósitos se esclarecen con la conversación que Regina ha mantenido con Gold. No puedo imaginar el dolor de una madre al ver morir a su hijo de cinco años en esas condiciones... Incluso dudamos de la buena fé de Rumpel, pero Regina cree en el... Almenos en aquel momento, según ella, había un atisbo de bondad en el Oscuro. Y si Regina cree en eso, no tengo motivos para desconfiar..._

_También hablamos sobre el encuentro de Ruby con Gold... y es este dato que nos da pistas sobre nuestros siguientes pasos. Rumpel fué a la guarida de la Reina de Hielo después de Azul... y conociendo los propósitos del hada, es ella quien posee en este momento la daga... Ese es el objetivo, recuperar la daga... y evitar que sea Gold quien la recupere, por supuesto._

_Pensar en lo codiciadas que son nuestras magias, me da escalofríos... En estos días, desearía no poseer ningun tipo de magia... Una vida sencilla y normal... En fin, eso quedó en el pasado... El ahora es muy diferente y no puedo sencillamente huir de mis responsabilidades..._

\- Esta tarde se reunirá el consejo y debemos asistir... - Emma entrelaza sus manos sobre la mesa. - Mary margareth esta mañana ya ha citado a todos en la alcaldía, incluida Azul...- Frunce el ceño meditando.

\- No llevará consigo la daga... sería estúpido por su parte... - Regina cruza sus brazos.

\- La asamblea sería el momento idóneo para intentar buscar la daga... - El chico habla entre bocado y bocado. - Y estará de allí donde venga Azul... - Traga grueso y da un sorbo de su taza.

\- El convento... - Ruby frunce la nariz como si olfatease. - Es posible que diese con el escondite de la daga, rastreando vuestras magias en el convento... -

\- No niego que darías con el escondite de la daga gracias a tu olfato... - Regina alza su mano deteniendo a la loba. - Pero esa daga estará oculta con magia... no podrías hacerte con ella de todas formas... -

\- Hablando de magia... - Emma se remueve en el asiento introduciendo una mano en su bolsillo. - David me dió esto... -

\- El polvo de hada de la mina... - Ruby murmura. - Quizás con eso pueda encontrarla... -

\- Este polvo está desactivado... - La ex alcaldesa inspecciona el frasco. - Solo se activa con magia. - Entrecierra la mirada sujetando firmemente el frasco y el polvo comienza a brillar.

\- ¿Ahora ya funciona...? - Henry le arrebata el frasco y ve como en sus manos la luz remite y el polvo vuelve a ser grisáceo. - Oh... -

\- Por eso no puede ir Ruby... - Emma se recuesta en el asiento. - Debemos crear una distracción durante la reunión... Evitar que azul sospeche nada y poder escabullirnos... - Tiende su mano sobre la mesa y Henry le devuelve el frasco antes de guardarlo de nuevo.

\- Está bien, vigilaré al hada y os mantendré informadas... - Ruby asiente ciñéndose al nuevo plan.

\- ¿Podré ir a la reunión? - Pregunta el chico.

\- No... - Henry frunce el ceño. - Le he dicho a Belle que te espere en la biblioteca... Iremos a recoger los libros y quiero que averigüeis mas sobre esa historia... - Regina comienza a guardar sus cosas en su bolso mientras habla.

\- ¿Que historia? - Preguntan ambas mujeres al unísono.

\- Lo he hablado con Gold antes... La leyenda que encontró Henry no parece tan descabellada... - Emma entrecierra la mirada sin comprender. - Habla sobre la resurrección... mas bien de que la resurrección solo es posible con algunas personas... no con todas. - Contesta a la pregunta sin formular de la rubia.

\- Entonces... ¿Esa leyenda es cierta? - El chico comenta entusiasmado.

\- Es posible, cariño... - Le sonríe dulcemente. - Por eso quiero que tu y Belle sigáis investigando, ¿Te parece? - Todos se incorporan de la mesa dispuestos a abandonar el local.

\- ¡Si! - Henry coge la mano de su madre adoptiva y tira de ella para ir cuanto antes. - ¡Vamos má! -

_Es evidente que prefiere mantener a Henry al margen y dándole un buen motivo estará a salvo... Ruby comparte una sonrisa conmigo, entendiendo la situación con mi chico y antes de seguirlos, comparto unas palabras con ella. Mientras Regina lleva a nuestro hijo para su peculiar misión, iré ha hacerme con un teléfono... no puedo estar sin móvil... Así se lo hago saber a todos y quedamos en reunirnos en el ayuntamiento... Y yo que pensaba que el día ya había comenzado..._

* * *

\- Regina... Tu nacistes igual que ese niño... - Sonríe dulcemente y acaricia la mejilla de una Regina ojiplática.

_No esperaba ponerme sentimental y mucho menos explicarle a Regina mi enfrentamiento con Azul... El hada no quitó sus ojos de mi durante una buena temporada... Sabiendo que no me había podido hacer con la magia del joven Gareth, ella estaba convencida de que lo volvería a intentar de nuevo... Cuan equivocada estaba..._

_No debería haberle explicado a Regina... pero a fin de cuentas, ahora sabe lo mismo que sabe Henry... aunque eso si que lo he omitido... dudo que vea con buenos ojos que su joven príncipe esté al tanto de la naturaleza innata oculta en ella... _

* * *

_Flashback_

\- ¡Jajajajaja...! - Coge aire después de reír abiertamente bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del hada. - ¡Por supuesto! Pero, verás... con el tiempo, he aprendido que por mucho que intentes ponerle trabas al destino... Al final es el destino el que te las pone a ti... - La mujer respira fuertemente conteniendo su ira creciente. - ¿Que ironía, verdad? Tu, que defiendes el Amor verdadero... su poder... De repente aparece una niña, no nacida del amor verdadero... pero sin embargo... posee el corazón mas fuerte... el mas grande para amar... - Se incorpora de la cama y da dos pasos para quedar frente a Azul con malicia.

\- La hicimos oscura para que no alterara el orden de las cosas... Que se quede en tu lado, que es a donde pertenece... -

\- Por que seria demasiado poderosa para que nosotros mantengamos nuestros roles ¿Verdad? - La pregunta es claramente retórica cuando le da la espalda al hada y se dirige a la puerta.

\- No lo olvides, Gold... Si ella domina ambos poderes... estaremos de mas aquí... tanto tu, como las hadas... Las fronteras están para respetarlas. - Después de su última palabra, desaparece de la habitación, igual que vino.

\- Ya puedes pasar... - La puerta se abre, dejando ver a un avergonzado Henry.

\- Lo siento, no quería... -

\- Sabía que estabas todo el rato ahí... te conozco Henry. - Sonríe. - Si no hubiese querido que escucharas la conversación, sencillamente no la hubieses escuchado. -

\- Entonces... ¿Me lo vas a explicar? - El joven muestra una seriedad que solo puede llenar de orgullo a su abuelo.

\- Creo que va siendo hora que empieces a conocer el verdadero entresijo del negocio familiar... -

\- ¿A que se refería con lo de dominar ambos poderes? - Henry se sienta en el borde de la cama de su madre.

\- Se refiere a la magia negra y la magia blanca... Es sencillo de explicar pero... es complejo de dominar y sobre todo, peligroso... - Inca una rodilla ante su nieto hablando sosegadamente.

\- ¿Que es eso de vuestros roles...? - Entrelaza nervioso sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- Yo soy el mal... y ella es el bien... para que lo entiendas, yo hago cosas malas y ella las... arregla... - Sacude la mano restándole importancia.

\- Ni que fuera una transacción mercantil... - Frunce el ceño sin llegar a comprender.

\- ¡Jaajajajaja! Más o menos... - Ríe ante la comparación. - De donde yo vengo... las cosas se pueden corromper, pero... lo corrompido no puede volver a la luz... -

\- Por eso dice que mamá no nació para ser pura... Pero sin embargo, has dicho que aún sin nacer del amor verdadero, mamá posee el corazón mas grande para amar... -

\- Precisamente por que no nació del amor verdadero, no es pura... al menos no para las hadas... Nació de Cora... de una mujer que ya no tenía su corazón en el pecho... una mujer oscura... - Suspira antes de continuar. - Según las "Reglas naturales" del bosque encantado, Regina solo podía ser una mujer oscura... -

\- Lo fué un tiempo... fué la Reina Malvada... Pero no ahora... - El joven aprieta sus manos mientras sus ojos se humedecen. - ¿Por que no fué buena si nació con el corazón mas grande para amar? ¿Por que dejaste que fuera malvada...? - Henry acusa a su abuelo.

\- Siendo oscura... salvaba su vida... Preferí que fuese el ser mas malvado del bosque encantado si así conseguía que siguiese con vida... - Se sincera.

\- Creía que quisiste matar a mi madre... -

\- Fué tan malvada que quiso herirme en lo mas profundo... y he de reconocer que soy rencoroso... pero pese a todo... No podía dejar que la hija de la mujer que un día amé, no tuviese una oportunidad... -

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Pregunta confuso. - ¿que pasa con mamá? -

\- Está claro que el hada madrina sabe que tu madre también domina la magia blanca... - Se pone en pie para abandonar la habitación. - Ella intentará evitar que su dominio no llegue hasta el extremo de fundir ambas magias... Eso se puede traducir de dos maneras... si lo logra, su poder será tal que nada escapará a su conocimiento, mandando al traste el dominio sobre el bien y el mal que poseemos Azul y yo... pero si une ambos poderes y no lo domina... - Hace una pausa mirando hacia un punto inconcreto.

\- ¿Que pasaría si no lo domina...? -

\- Storybrooke desaparecerá, junto con todos nosotros... -

* * *

_Es curioso como Henry se tomó la fatal noticia... Sin ningún atisbo de preocupación... Con una fé ciega en su madre... Me impresiona al igual que me conmueve... Evidentemente obvié el hecho que necesitaba que su madre fuese oscura para que lanzase la maldición que nos trajo aquí... pero a fin de cuentas, sin esa maldición no tendría a Henry..._

_Quien no se tomó esa noticia de igual manera fué la misma Regina... "¿Y si me deshago de mi magia?" eso fué lo que me dijo... Entiendo que no quiera recuperar su magia negra pero... Recordarle quien está cargando ahora toda esa oscuridad, le hizo cambiar de opinión... _

\- ¿Entonces, Regina cambió de opinión por que es Emma quien carga su magia oscura? - Pregunta Belle después de oír el relato sobre la conversación en la tienda.

\- Ella sabe tan bien como yo, el don que le regalaron las hadas al nacer... - Belle frunce el ceño y lo mira interrogante. - Emma está constantemente generando magia... Es un pozo sin fondo. -

\- Algo ostentoso por parte del hada madrina... Como diciendo "Es pura, es mía y así lo demuestro" - Gesticula, mofándose del hada.

\- Y ahora se vuelve en su contra... pues sin su magia blanca... ¿Que magia estará generando? - Pregunta retóricamente.

\- Oh, mierda... - Exclama dejandose caer en la silla tras de sí.

\- Exacto. Azul quiere que ambas recuperen sus respectivas magias, aunque imagino que sus esfuerzos para con la daga mágica, han sido en vano... Aunque... -

\- Teme que Regina posea entonces ambos poderes... - Termina en lugar de su marido, en el mismo instante que la puerta de la biblioteca se abre.

\- Hey... - Henry entra corriendo dejando su pesada mochila sobre el escritorio.

\- Gold... - Regina, desde el umbral, atrae la atención del Oscuro. - Asamblea en el ayuntamiento. - Hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañe.

\- Está bien... ¿Belle... ? - Rumpel se acerca a su esposa.

\- No te preocupes, estaremos aquí y llamaré con lo que sea. - Besa a su esposo antes de su marcha.

_Dejo a mi esposa y a mi nieto para irme con Regina... Cuando me explica el plan, veo que no es la asamblea lo que ocupa su mente, si no lo que pueda hacer mientras se celebra... Suena escandalosamente divertido... Aunque prefiriese ser yo quien se haga con esa daga... Sé perfectamente que no podrán hacer gran cosa con ella aunque la consigan..._

* * *

_En cuanto entro en el ayuntamiento, observo que Emma ya está aquí, entretenida con su nuevo teléfono... Snow acuna al pequeño Neal que duerme tranquilo en sus brazos... Observo la sala, después de captar varios olores, y veo a Archie, Gruñon... Incluso Whale... Hasta que una voz llama mi atención... Campanilla está siendo reprendida por Azul..._

\- O estas con nosotras o no lo estas, Verde... - Un dedo alzado del hada madrina ante el rostro contrariado de Campanilla. - No puedes ir donde te plazca a altas horas de la noche, cuando vives en comunidad. - Azul ladea la cabeza mientras suspira.

\- Lo siento, intentaba ayudar... Ruby me llamó por que necesitaba a alguien con sensibilidad mágica. ¿Que querías que hiciese? - Cruzada de brazos, discrepa a la regañina.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no puedes actuar por tu cuenta... - Tinker suspira y Azul posa su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. - Avísame la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo? - Finaliza dulcemente.

\- Está bien, está bien... - Alza las manos en señal de rendición. - Pero no pretendas que no acuda a la llamada de mis amigos... Aunque te avise, iré de igual manera. - Se da la vuelta para marcharse y cruza su mirada con la loba.

_Esa es mi Campanilla... Sonrío después de oír como ha tenido la última palabra con la "madre superiora" y le hago saber el orgullo que me ha hecho sentir con la mirada... Me devuelve la sonrisa y sin preocuparse de que Azul la está mirando me hace un gesto de "Llamame..." No puedo evitar soltar una risita ante ese gesto. El hada madrina suspira con ambas manos en sus caderas y se gira para sonreirme resignada... Como si no ocultase nada... _

\- Ruby. - Emma llama a su amiga para que ocupe el lugar a su lado.

\- ¿Teléfono nuevo? - Dice al sentarse a su lado

\- ¿Esta antigualla lo llamas nuevo? - Arquea una ceja, agitando el teléfono.

\- Es nuevo... solo está... Obsoleto. - Ríe pinchando a su amiga cuando Regina y Rumpel entran por la puerta al otro lado del salón. - Y ya estamos todos. - Emma alza la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de la ex alcaldesa.

\- "Show must go on" - Emma gesticula con sus labios la frase para que los nuevos ocupantes de la salan entiendan y asienten con la cabeza.

\- ¿Podemos comenzar? - Snow mira viendo que ya están todos los asistentes convocados. - Está bien... primero nos pondremos al día con la nueva situación y advertiremos cuales son las amenazas potenciales... - La actual alcaldesa deja a su hijo dormido en brazos de su cuidadora.

\- ¿Que hay de la Reina de Hielo? - Pregunta Archie.

\- Atrapada. - Snow sonríe, feliz de poder dar una buena noticia. - Y no podrá actuar allí donde esta. De quien tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es de el Capitán Hook, Killian y de Sidney Glass, el antiguo laca... Periodista, del periódico local... -

\- Puedes decirlo, querida... Era mi lacayo. - Regina se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja tan característicamente en ella.

\- Sobre todo cuidado con el... Posee magia y es peligroso... - Interrumpe Ruby dirigiéndose a todos.

\- ¿Y como es que posee magia? - Pregunta Gruñon poniéndose en pié y mirando acusadóramente a la ex reina malvada y al oscuro.

\- A mi no me mires, enano. - Regina sacude su mano como expolsándoselo.

\- ¿Y usted que opina, Madre superiora? - Gold, apoyado en su bastón, se gira para formular la pregunta al hada, sonriendo de medio lado. - Es posible que usted ya tenga su propia teoría, ¿Por que no la comparte con todos nosotros? - La molesta hasta conseguir que el hada desvíe su mirada del Oscuro y este aprovecha su distracción para agitar su mano mas oculta, haciendo su magia.

\- Pero... ¿Que...? - Snow y el resto de asistentes miran hacia todos lados cuando todas las luces se apagan y se enciende la de emergencia sobre la puerta.

\- ¿Alguien no a pagado la factura de la luz? - Pregunta el Oscuro con sorna.

\- ¿Serán los diferenciales... ? - Emma murmura, mirando a Regina en el umbral de la puerta, iluminada por la tenue luz sobre el marco.

\- Quizá alguien debería comprobarlo... - Gruñon se cruza de brazos mirando a la misma mujer, como devolviendo de esa manera su contestación anterior.

\- Tu sabes donde están, ¿Verdad? - Pregunta Snow con precaución.

\- Agh, está bien... - Se dispone a abandonar el salón cuando una mano la detiene.

\- Espera... ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - Emma pregunta sujetando la muñeca de la mujer.

\- No necesito niñera, Sheriff... - Dice con frialdad sacudiendo su brazo para alejarse de la rubia.

\- Al menos... llévate mi linterna... - Saca su pequeña linterna de su cinto y se la extiende.

\- Gracias. - Dice con dejadez al coger la linterna, cuando deja que sus dedos acaricien la mano de la salvadora, solo siendo percibido por ellas mismas.

\- Pff... Que humos... - Murmura Emma cuando se da la vuelta para volver a su sitio después de que la ex alcaldesa abandone el salón.

_Oh Dios mio... "And the Oscar go to... Regina Mills!" Por su papel en pérfida y malvada...El plan va como la seda y Azul parece incluso más relajada al ver como Regina se ha dirigido a Emma... Como en los viejos tiempos... No sospecha absolutamente nada... Ni que Gold ha provocado el apagón, ni que Regina no va a comprobar los diferenciales... Veo desde aquí como la figura de Rumpel se acerca al hada madrina y susurra en su oído... "Como verás no tienes de que preocuparte... Regina no parece cambiar de hábitos, ¿No crees?"... No entiendo del todo que significa eso pero... es lo que le ha dicho... mi agudo oído ha podido aislar todos los sonidos del salón y la voz en susurro me ha llegado bastante clara... "Espero que estés en lo cierto, Rumpel..." y ahora la contestación de Azul aún mas baja... ¿De que están hablando exactamente?_

_Centro mi mirada en Emma... Ella mira fijamente su teléfono esperando para la segunda parte del plan... Cuando empieza a sonar fuertemente sobresaltando a algunos presentes._

\- Oh... perdón. Es nuevo y todavía... - Emma gesticula teléfono en mano antes de responder la llamada. - Sheriff Swan. - Contesta la llamada de forma natural. - Si, dime David... Aha... De acuerdo, voy enseguida. - Cuelga el teléfono móvil y se pone en pié. - Por lo visto, el apagón no solo afecta a este edificio... - Se dirige hasta su madre. - Tengo que reunirme con papá y ver que pasa... - Le dice disculpándose con la mirada, no solo por su salida sino por la mentira.

\- No quieres que Ruby te acompa... -

\- No tranquila, mamá... Ruby debe quedarse representando a la oficina del sheriff. Llamadme con lo que sea, tienes mi numero nuevo ¿Verdad? - Snow asiente con la cabeza y Emma desaparece por la puerta sin mirar a nadie mas.

\- Creo que deberíamos proseguir con la reunión, ya que parece que la luz no va a volver en un rato. - Añade Gold.

\- ¿No esperamos a Regina? - Pregunta Mary Margareth frunciéndole el ceño al Oscuro.

\- A mi me parece bien que continuemos. - Añade sonriente Azul, feliz por compartir la opinión de no necesitar la presencia de la ex alcaldesa.

\- Soy de la misma opinión. - Gruñón se sienta cruzándose de brazos, también feliz por la ausencia de Regina.

\- Pero... - Snow mira a Ruby buscando apoyo pero al mirarla esta se encoje de hombros. - Esta bien... - Suspira.

_No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil... Me sabe mal que al manipular a Azul también lo hagamos con Snow, pero... Ella todavía confía en su hada madrina..._

* * *

_Salgo del ayuntamiento rápidamente, conociendo a la perfección el camino. Después de todo este tiempo, soy capaz de hacerlo aún sin nada de luz, gracias al apagón de Rumpel. Sonrío mientras mis pies se dirigen al lugar de encuentro. Azul no ha sospechado absolutamente nada. Después de la salida que ha protagonizado Regina, el plan ya funcionaba solo. He de reconocer que hasta yo he dudado cuando se ha sacudido tan fuerte para soltar mi agarre... Duda que ha desaparecido cuando me ha regalado esa caricia... Como disculpándose... Aunque ha conseguido hacer mucho mas que eso... Todo el bello de mi cuerpo se ha encrespado al correr por mi espalda un escalofrío cuando he sentido su contacto..._

_Doblo la esquina dos calles mas arriba y ya diviso el coche de Regina. Me acerco desde el otro lado de la calle y no puedo evitar detenerme para observarla... no me ha visto... y parece impaciente... Odia que la hagan esperar...Sus dedos tamborilean sobre el volante mientras mira su teléfono móvil frunciendo el ceño... Mi respiración se corta, cuando se humedece los labios tan lentamente que me tortura..._

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle... No encuentro momento... pero pensándolo bien. ahora vamos a estar a solas, y no puedo evitar recordar el bochorno que me ha hecho pasar Henry... La vergüenza que he sentido al comprender que Regina sabe lo ridícula de mi mañana... Incluso el ataque de celos que he tenido en comisaría... Sinceramente, no se si Henry también le ha contado eso o no... Pero me gustaría hacerle saber como me hace sentir... Fríamente, no se si agradecerle o no a mi hijo que la informara... Me allana el camino... y ahora solo puedo continuar de una forma: Al estilo Swan._

_Saco mi móvil y mis dedos vuelan sobre el teclado, ni siquiera me paro a leerlo cuando lo envío..._

"Esos labios tuyos piden a gritos ser besados."

_Observo su reacción... Alza el móvil, apoyandose sobre el volante. Su cara se contrae en la confusión e instintivamente, roza sus labios con sus dedos... Cruzo la calle y abro la puerta del asiento del copiloto antes que ella percatara mi presencia._

\- ¿Algo interesante? - Una cabeza rubia, se asoma al interior del coche con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Emma...! - La morena se sobresalta y su teléfono acaba a sus pies. - Joder, ¿el mensaje era tuyo? - Hecha su mano al pecho, controlando su respiración.

\- Culpable... - Dice alzando su mano derecha con su nuevo móvil. - ¿Decepcionada? - Dice mientras se sienta en el interior y cierra la puerta.

\- No tenía tu número aún... - Mira por el suelo del vehículo localizando su teléfono. - Y decepcionada no sería la palabra idónea... - Se inclina hacia delante para recoger el aparato.

\- ¿No...? ¿Y cual sería? - La morena alza su rostro para encontrarse a pocos centímetros de la cara de la salvadora. - ¿Alagada? ¿Provocada? - Se acerca lentamente mientras recita.

\- Emma... - La ex alcaldesa posa su mano sobre el hombro. - Debemos irnos... - Dice pero no se mueve cuando la rubia captura sus labios con los suyos.

\- No sabes cuanto me provocan tus labios... - Murmura con su boca pegada a la de Regina.- Todavía he de agradecerte... - Vuelve a besarla sujetando su nuca, acercándola mas a sí misma.

\- Mmh... ¿Que...? - Dice entre besos, dejándose llevar.

\- No te he agradecido... - Muerde su labio inferior. - Que dejaras que durmiera contigo... - Sorbe el labio, capturándolo en su boca. - Que fueses tan atenta conmigo... - Cambia el labio inferior por el otro, rozándolo con la lengua. - Mi nueva chaqueta... - Finaliza besándola con exigencia.

\- Mmhh... Emma... - No ofrece mucha resistencia pero en cuanto se deja llevar de nuevo, su teléfono comienza a vibrar.

\- Oh... No... - Refunfuña en cuanto la morena ejerce presión para romper el beso.

\- Para... - La separa suavemente para mirar ambas el mensaje entrante.

"Azul no sospecha nada, la reunión sigue a pesar del apagón."

\- Eso es cruel, interrumpir así... - Emma se coloca bien en su asiento mientras pone ojitos tristes.

\- Tenemos algo que hacer... - Le sonríe dulcemente colocándose bien en el asiento. - Cinturón. - Ordena.

\- Si, señora. - Después de un firme saludo militar, se abrocha el cinturón mientras la morena arranca el motor.

\- ¿Se arruinaron tus planes? - Dice pícaramente, sonriendo y mirando al frente.

\- No tiene por qué... - Pasea sus dedos por el muslo de la morena.

\- Esas manos quietas. - Golpea juguetónamente la mano de su muslo.

\- Cht... Gruñona. - Se cruza de brazos y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te ecanta. - Le dedica una mirada y le regala una malévola sonrisa.

_No lo sabes tu bien..._

**Y aquí doy por finalizado el capi! En el próximo, la infiltración en un lugar de culto... Un convento... ¿estaría mal visto, si me cebo un poquito? No se, No se... Estoy dudando entre hacerlo light o no... Lo que si se seguro es que algo se hará por que... será el capitulo 20! Eso se merece un especial como el 10... ¿Que sugeris? **

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueeeeno, aquí estamos de vuelta con el capítulo 20. Al final ha resultado tal y como tenía previsto, aunque no recibiese ninguna propuesta por aquí, digamos que mi círculo demandan algunas explicaciones de asuntos que no se tratan desde hace ya varios capítulos. Así que este capi da vueltas al rededor de Hook y las claves de su predestinado final... y alguna sorpresita mas, para darle mas intriguilla y tal (perdón perdón perdón!)**

* * *

\- Tómeselo con calma, capitán... Por el momento, toca esperar. - Sidney habla mirando al pirata reflejado en el espejo de la guarida de hielo.

\- Tu tranquilidad me dice que no tengo opción de huir de ti... - Killian se sienta sobre el escritorio y recoge la caja que guardaba la daga. - ¿Y esto? - Dice burlón, mostrándole el estuche vacío.

\- Eso no es problema. - Mirando sobre su hombro, le dedica una sobrada sonrisa. - El que la daga no esté ahí, no cambia nada... Lo que debería preocuparle es su propio bienestar... Me sorprende que no me haya consultado aún nada sobre su inminente fin. - Coge el estuche de la mano del pirata y lo deja de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

\- ¡No he hecho otra cosa desde que he recuperado la cordura y no he conseguido nada con ello! - Se pone en pie y agita ambos brazos encolerizado.

\- ¡Lo único que le ha preocupado hasta el momento, es la venganza contra la Reina de Hielo! ¿Te sientes vejado? ¿Utilizado...? - Camina al rededor de Killian, y hablando con una voz dura, susurra tras su espalda. - ¿... Violado? - Hook se voltea rápidamente, garfio extendido, para asestarle un golpe fatal al genio.

\- ¿¡Que sabrás tu!? - Sidney desaparece en una estela de humo, para aparecer sentado en el sillón de la reina.

\- Por lo que veo, no me extraña que sucumbieras a tus mas bajos instintos para con la salvadora... -

\- No hables de ella... - Murmura entre dientes.

\- No se confunda, no le digo esto para hacerle daño... - Le alza la mano para que ceda la conducta el pirata. - Lo que quiero mostrarle, es que está centrando todos sus esfuerzos en vengarse... No diga que no se arrepienta de lo sucedido con la sheriff pero, dado sus antecedentes, se mueve por impulsos... por sus instintos... - Entrelaza sus manos apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. - Por muy bajos que sean... -

\- Esa es mi vida... Y si ha de acabar, prefiero que sea dando batalla... - Mira duramente al hombre, tensando sus músculos.

\- No centre todos sus objetivos en la venganza... Debería estar atento a la mano que irá detrás de su fatal final. -

\- El objeto de tus deseos es la que introdujo el alma de su querido hijo en mi... -

\- Hay un problema con eso ¿Sabes? no es tan fácil resucitar a alguien que... probablemente no quiera ser resucitado... - Killian frunce el ceño cuando Sidney dice su última frase con desdén.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? -

\- Lo que intento decirte, es que hasta que no mueras, no resucitará el hijo de la Reina de Hielo - Hace una pausa cuando el pirata desvía la mirada. - Si centras tus esfuerzos en tu venganza... no estarás precavido... No verás quién te irá a darte muerte... -

\- Rumpel me lo dijo... Incluso esa bruja estaba de acuerdo... "La Reina será quien ponga fin a tu sufrimiento"... Al menos eso dijo el cocodrilo... - Suspira incomodo.

\- Eso es muy ambiguo... ¿Que Reina? -

\- Si hubieras visto el odio con el que me miró Regina en la comisaría... tu tampoco tendrías dudas. - Ríe irónico ante esa reflexión.

\- No dudo que Regina le daría muerte si tuviese ocasión... ¿Pero acaso el Oscuro te dijo que sería exactamente la Reina Malvada quien te daría muerte? - Se pone en pie y vuelve a acercarse al pirata.

\- No... exactamente... - Frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.

\- Si hiciéramos un nuevo censo de la población en la actualidad, hoy por hoy, el numero de Reinas dentro de las fronteras de Storybrooke... Nos daríamos cuenta de que han aumentado... - Sonríe de manera socarrona ante la confusión del pirata. - Creo que debería de comenzar a considerar mas opciones que no sean la Reina Malvada. -

\- La Reina de Hielo... -

\- ¿Y ya está? - Sidney se cruza de brazos mientras suspira. - Pensémoslo bien... Reina numero uno... -

* * *

\- ¿Y que hay del señor Jones? - Pregunta Archie centrando la atención de todo el consejo. - Si es cierto que está hechizado, también es sumamente peligroso... -

\- Hasta consiguió herir de muerte a la antigua Alcaldesa... - Leroy frunce el ceño meditando. - Aunque antes se le veía bien... ¿Que hay de cierto en eso? ¿El capitán Hook es tan peligroso para hacer algo así? -

_El argumento de Leroy me trae las imágenes tan desagradables que intento borrar de mi mente... El cuerpo sin vida de Regina... cubierto de sangre... sangre por todas partes... La magia oscura saliendo del cuerpo de mi hija... mostrando como asesinó Killian a la que fué la Reina malvada... Emma... No puedo evitar la línea de pensamiento y ahora son las imágenes de la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de comisaria, las que irrumpen en mi cabeza... Forzándola, Golpeándola... Cierro mis manos en puños, conteniendo la congoja que se me aloja en la garganta... El nudo que se me forma no me deja respirar... Cierro los ojos fuertemente, hasta que todas esas imágenes se difuminan con puntos y manchas doradas tras mis parpados, debido a la presión que ejerzo..._

_Cuando consigo volver a tener el control sobre mis emociones, abro los ojos... Agradecida con el apagón, no parece que nadie haya advertido mi estado... Me irrita el hecho de que la sola mención de Killian, haga tanta mella en mi... ¿Por que el...? Un hombre quien creía aliado, después de demostrar su valía... Se ganó nuestra confianza... Tras ir a Nunca jamás, creí que el pirata ya estaba en un segundo lugar, dejando tan solo a Killian Jones. Salvó a David... Siempre le he estado agradecida por ello... Fué tras Emma después de la segunda maldición... La trajo de nuevo a mi... mi hija... Creí que el destino había traído al capitán para cuidar de mi hija... no para dañarla..._

_¿Puedo culparle por sucumbir a sus mas bajos instintos? Por supuesto... No puedo ni pensar que alguien pueda defender tal conducta... y mucho menos después de lo de Regina... Escucho las opiniones de los presentes... alegando que Regina estaba en perfectas condiciones, obviando los eternos minutos en los que estuvo sin vida... _

\- No puede ser tan peligroso, cuando la Reina Malvada sigue siendo igual de bruja... - Whale comenta en voz baja provocando la indignación de Ruby y Mary Margareth.

\- ¡Basta! - En el momento en el que la loba iba a replicar, Snow golpea con ambas manos la mesa y se pone en pié. - ¡No toleraré otra salida de tono respecto a cualquier implicado! - Alza la voz con autoridad, dejando estáticos a los miembros del consejo. - ¡Otra salida de tono y olvidaré las leyes de este mundo, olvidaré que soy la alcaldesa para dirigirme a vosotros como si estuviéramos en el Bosque Encantado! - Respira con dificultad mirando en la oscuridad de la sala a los presentes.

\- Snow... - Ruby se acerca a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Exacto! - Inspira fuertemente - ¡Soy la Reina Snow! ¡VUESTRA REINA! ¡Y si alguien pone en duda mis decisiones y mi manera de dirigir este pueblo... Ya sabe donde está la puerta! ¡Y por supuesto, ya sabe donde esta la línea de la ciudad! - Muestra su autoridad con el talante digno de la realeza.

\- Bien, majestad... - Gold alaba la actitud de la alcaldesa. - Me alegra que tome las riendas de la situación, así que... ¿Que instrucciones debemos seguir? - Sonríe satisfecho.

\- Quiero un grupo vigilando el estado de la frontera, no solo en la carretera, si no en la linde del bosque... Localizad a los hombres alegres y que se os unan. - Snow se dirige a Leroy y este asiente con la cabeza. - Gold, quiero que te encargues de la seguridad de nuestro nieto, así como de los lugares que frecuentue... -

\- No debes demandar algo así, dalo por hecho. - Le interrumpe alzando una mano y hablando con amabilidad.

\- Azul, te quedarás conmigo, quiero que me ayudes con el asunto de las magias de Emma y Regina... -

\- Por supuesto, sabes que mi objetivo es hacer que todo vuelva a estar como antes... - Sonríe perversamente en la oscuridad.

\- Snow... Si no te importa, me uniré a vosotras para... - Ruby, al ver la reacción del hada, interrumpe.

\- Gracias, pero no será necesario... - Azul le dedica una mirada confusa a la loba, dudando de sus intenciones.

\- Ruby... preferiría que siguieses como hasta ahora... Has sido el apoyo de mi hija y de Regina estos días... Confío en que lo sigas siendo... - Posa una mano sobre el hombro de la camarera y le sonríe dulcemente.

\- Está bien... - Ladea la cabeza y busca en su bolsillo el teléfono.

\- Por el momento, eso será todo... - Snow se dirige a toda la asamblea. - Estad atentos a cualquier individuo que actúe de manera extraña... no quiero descartar la transmutación, Sidney con su magia, podría tomar cualquier forma... -

* * *

\- Reina número uno... - Una nube mágica envuelve a Sidney y cuando se disipa, aparece Snow White, enfundada y engalanada como una Reina.

\- ¡Wow! - Killian da un bote al ver la imagen de la Reina Snow. - Dudo que sea ella... - Sonríe de medio lado observando detenidamente a la dulce Snow.

\- Piénsalo bien. - La voz de Mary Margareth resuena en las cavernosas paredes de la guarida. - Atacaste a mi hija... Atacaste a Regina... ¿Por que no podría yo sucumbir a la oscuridad y darte muerte? - La falsa Snow camina alrededor del capitán, rozando con sus dedos su espalda.

\- Ella no es así... En todo caso, sería David quien acabase conmigo. -

\- David está muy lejos de ser una reina, capitán. - Ríe ante la imagen mental de el hombre vestido de reina.

\- Está bien, se por donde vas... No tenía en cuenta que hay mas de una reina... - Alza las manos como rindiéndose, encarando la imagen de la reina Snow.

\- Sigamos pues... - Sidney vuelve a su forma original. - Reina numero dos... -

* * *

\- Debemos entrar sin ser vistas... - Regina desciende de su coche seguida por Emma. - El despacho de el hada madrina está en la segunda planta. - Caminan rodeando la valla, buscando entrar por la parte trasera.

\- Aquí... - La sheriff señala la puerta que se entrevé entre sabanas tendidas. - ¿La antigua alcaldesa no tendrá dificultades para saltar la valla? - Le sonríe burlándose antes de encaramarse en la valla.

\- Si no fuese por que seria arriesgado usar magia aquí, por esas palabras te hubiese chamuscado el culo. - Dice a la vez que le da una sonora palmada en el trasero de la rubia. - Date prisa. - Se encarama también a la valla, agradeciendo mentalmente no haberse puesto uno de sus típicos trajes.

_Salto al interior del recinto y esperamos un momento, cerciorándonos que no hay nadie a los alrededores. Siento la mirada de Emma en mi... y cuando le devuelvo la mirada, ella está distraída observándome... Chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara y parece reaccionar diciendo un "perdona..." y sonrojándose... No quiero saber en este momento en que pensaba, pero su mirada sobre mis piernas, ya me dice mucho... Después de haber dado rienda suelta a sus impulsos en el coche, he de reconocer que también me cuesta concentrarme. Sacudo la cabeza y caminamos con precaución hacia la puerta... cerrada... Ella me aparta suavemente mientras busca en sus bolsillos..._

\- Dijiste que no podías usar magia aquí... - Emma introduce sus ganzúas en la cerradura para forzarla. - ¿Que pasaría si la usas?. - Comienza a manipular la cerradura.

\- Es muy probable que el lugar esté protegido... Así como hicimos Gold y yo en la cripta... Seguramente al usar magia aquí dentro, Azul se enteraría al instante. - Con un "Click" la puerta se abre suavemente.

\- Majestad... - Después de ver que no hay nadie, Emma hace una lustrosa reverencia para dejar pasar primero a Regina.

\- Gracias. - Da una palmadita en la cabeza rubia y entra sigilosamente. - Escaleras. - Señala y se dirigen como verdaderos ninyas.

_La sola mención de la cripta, envía escalofríos por toda mi espalda... No solo por lo que compartimos... si no por las consecuencias... Emma posee mi magia y yo la suya... y mi cuerpo se tensa al pensar en el responsable... quizás estuviese hechizado pero... Aun así, en cuanto tenga ocasión, le arrancaré la piel a tiras... Killian Jones... Eres hombre muerto..._

_Cruzamos el pasillo de la segunda planta, agradeciendo que las hadas hayan delatado su ubicación en la planta inferior... En cuanto llegamos a la puerta del despacho de Azul, Emma vuelve a sacar sus ganzúas... pero la detengo..._

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunta confundida.

\- Espera... - Regina saca su teléfono y marca rápidamente.

\- ¿No crees que ahora no es momento para hacer llamadas? - Voltea su cabeza a las escaleras cuando en la lejanía oye el sonido de un teléfono.

\- Tinker... Finge que hablas con Marco y sube a la segunda planta. - Cuelga sin esperar respuesta ante la confusa mirada de la rubia.

\- Allí esta... - Emma le hace un gesto al hada para que permanezca callada.

\- ¿Que haceís aquí? - Pregunta en un susurro alto.

\- Tu debes saber si el despacho está protegido... - Campanilla alza la mano deteniendo a Regina mientras rebusca en su bolsa.

\- Esta es la llave... - Le entrega un juego de llaves alzando con sus dedos una de ellas.

\- ¿Por que la tienes? - Pregunta Regina confundida.

\- No me fío de ella... y no haré preguntas por el momento... - La morena le dedica una sonrisa agradecida. - Ahora si me disculpáis, les había dicho que Marco me ha pedido unas medidas para un nuevo ventanal... he de irme ya... - Se da media vuelta pero se detiene. - Regina... tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿De acuerdo? -

\- De acuerdo... gracias Tink. - El hada baja presurosa las escaleras dejando algo confusas a las dos mujeres.

\- Curioso... - Dice la rubia cogiendo las llaves y abriendo la puerta.

\- Espero que al abrir la puerta no hayan saltado las alarmas. - Regina se sitúa tras el escritorio buscando sobre el. - Aunque si Campanilla nos ha confiado las llaves, supongo que sabrá que no habrá problema con ello. -

\- ¿Que debemos buscar? Dudo que tenga la daga a la vista... - Emma mira en las muchas estanterías, mueve libros, aparta porta retratos.

\- Este cajón esta cerrado... - Murmura Regina cogiendo el abrecartas y introduciendo la cuchilla entre cajón y cajón. - Listo... - Deja el abrecartas y Emma se coloca tras su ella.

\- Vacío... - La sheriff suspira poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Tu tendrías un cajón cerrado con llave si estuviese vacío? - Regina voltea su cabeza para mirarla sobre el hombro dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Cierto... - La rubia se inclina para mirar bien el interior. - Es posible que tenga un doble fondo. - Regina se dispone a introducir la mano pero se detiene.

\- No tiene un doble fondo... - Frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirar el interior del cajón. - El polvo... - Extiende la palma de la mano.

\- Uf, Regina... - Emma coloca sus dos manos sobre la cadera de la morena y pega su cuerpo al de ella. - ¿Aquí? No se si es apropiado... - Dice dejando un casto beso tras su oreja.

\- ¡El polvo de hadas! - Dice entre dientes, apartando las manos de la rubia de encima suyo.

\- Hey, solo bromeaba... - Se muerde la lengua y le extiende el frasco con el polvo de hadas.

\- Ya... claro... No se si creerte. - Coge el frasco mirándola a ceja alzada. - Cruza los dedos... - Activa el polvo de hadas, abre el frasco y lo vuelca en el interior del cajón.

\- ¿Funciona? - El polvo brilla intensamente y cuando cede deja ver un objeto envuelto en seda roja. - Funciona... Déjame adivinar que es... - murmura la sheriff

\- No tenemos tiempo... seguramente Azul sepa que alguien está aquí usando su querido polvo. - Coge el objeto y lo desenvuelve. - La hemos encontrado. - Miran atónitas la daga mágica, con ambas esencias bailando por separado en el interior.

\- No perdamos más tiempo. - Envuelven cuidadosamente la daga y Emma la guarda en el interior de su chaqueta.

\- Te has quedado sin el polvo... - Dice juguetonamente la morena.

\- Espero que te refieras al polvo de hadas. - Abandonan el despacho con cuidado de ser descubiertas.

\- No se... debería de pensármelo. - Descienden las escaleras rápidamente, tomando el mismo camino.

\- Mala mujer... ¿Que me haces? - Salen al exterior y saltan la misma valla.

_¿Que me haces tu a mi?_

* * *

\- Reina numero dos... - De nuevo, Sidney transmuta hasta mostrar la imagen de la Reina Malvada.

\- Sigue dándome escalofríos... - Killian observa a la Reina con un impresionante traje oscuro adornada con una pérfida sonrisa. - Pienso igual... Esta mujer acabará conmigo... - Se da la vuelta sin poder aguantar la mirada sobre el rostro de Regina.

\- Vamos capitán... - Se acerca a su espalda susurrando. - ¿Que le hace pensar que vaya a perder mi tiempo... - Se inclina hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su oído. - ... Con alguien como tu? - Killian se aparta abruptamente.

\- ¡Vi su mirada! No solo en mi... - Suspira entrecortadamente. - Ví como se miraban... Ella y Emma... Antes de que el cocodrilo me sacara de allí... -

\- ¿Y que le dicen esas... miradas? - La voz de la mujer suena grave y peligrosa

\- Que Regina tiene más motivos que nadie para matarme... - Se gira para quedar frente al hombre transmutado. - Había algo especial en esas miradas... en esos gestos... Hasta pienso que Emma podría ser una opción si no fuera por que no es Reina. - Deja caer la cabeza de forma derrotista.

\- Bien... - Sidney vuelve a su forma original y se cruza de brazos. - Dudo que la salvadora se convierta en Reina antes de que mueras... Así que podemos descartar esa idea. -

\- Tu sabes quien será... ¿Verdad? ¿Por que no me lo dices y acabas de una vez con esto? - Demanda lastimero.

\- Yo no poseo tal información... Se lo mismo que tu y si estoy haciendo esto es por que tengo cierta... curiosidad... No puedo dejar de lado el periodista que hay en mí. -

. ¿Y que conseguimos divagando? -

\- Descartes... Aunque eso ya lo hago yo por ti... Dudo que todas las Reinas de Storybrooke tengan lo necesario para darte muerte... -

\- ¿Y según tu... Quien mas tendría lo que hay que tener? - El pirata suspira cansado.

\- Reina numero tres... -

* * *

\- ¡Elsa! ¿Que haces aquí? - Ruby detiene su coche aun lado y baja la ventanilla, cuando encara la calle Mifflin.

\- Hola, Ruby... - La Reina de Arendelle saluda con timidez. - Pues... Pensaba ir a la mansión para ver si necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda. - Sonríe suavemente.

\- Sube, también voy hacia allí... - Abre la puerta del copiloto y Elsa entra no sin dudar. - Tranquila, no muerdo... no en mi forma humana. - Le dedica una sonrisa relajando a la rubia.

\- ¿Y Emma y Regina? - Pregunta cuando el coche comienza a avanzar.

\- También van de camino a la mansión... han encontrado la daga... -

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Donde? - Ruby estaciona cuando llegan a su destino.

\- Que nos lo expliquen ellas ¿No? - Le sonríe antes de descender del vehículo. - Parece que aún no han llegando. - Caminan lentamente hasta quedar ante la puerta. - Por si acaso... - Ruby toca dos veces el timbre.

\- No parece que haya nadie... - Elsa mira por los alrededores deteniéndose a observar los adornos florales de la entrada.

\- Bueno... - La loba rebusca en sus bolsillos. - Siempre podemos esperar dentro. - Extrae un juego de llaves e introduce la correcta en la puerta. - Después de todo, Regina quiso confiarme una llave, no creo que le importe que nos refugiemos en el interior. - Abre la puerta y da un paso al interior.

\- Lo siento, Ruby. - Elsa se inclina hacia delante y recoge una de las macetas de la entrada.

\- ¿De que estas ha... - No termina la frase cuando recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente en el hall de la mansión.

\- De verdad que lo siento... - Elsa comprueba el pulso de la loba y cuando ve que no corre peligro, entra presurosa en la mansión. - Aquí estas... - Se detiene en el estudio de la ex alcaldesa, mirando la urna que descansa sobre el escritorio. - Si pensabas que esto había acabado, te equivocas, Ingrid... - Coge la urna con el ceño fruncido y sale de la mansión. - Aún debes devolverme a mi hermana... -

* * *

\- ¿Elsa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Killian critica la elección del genio cuando aparece la Reina de Arendelle. - Pensaba que eras tu quien hacias los descartes.

\- ¿Y por que no? - La falsa Elsa pone sus brazos en jarra y finge enfado.

\- Vamos... ¿Que motivos puede tener ella para matarme? - Cruza sus brazos y sonríe sobradamente. - Emma y yo la ayudamos cuando llegó a Storybrooke. -

\- Yo no te he hablado de motivos... si no de que Reinas tienen lo necesario para hacerlo... - Se sienta en el escritorio dando un saltito y apoya ambas manos en la superficie de la mesa.

\- ¿Y lo que se necesita eeeesss...? - El pirata hace un ademan para que el Sidney transmutado finalice la frase.

\- Pues es sencillo a la vez que complejo... - Balancea sus piernas colgadas distrayendo al capitán. - Deben jugar sentimientos profundos de amor... pero también de ira... - Con una mano, llama la atención del capitán para que lo mire a los ojos. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - La falsa Elsa rompe a reír cuando el pirata se sonroja al verse sorprendido mirando a la Reina de Arendelle de manera poco apropiada.

\- Ehem... - Se da la vuelta para mantener la compostura. - No entiendo que tienen que ver esos sentimientos aquí... - Se soba la cabeza con su única mano.

\- Ingrid no solo busca resucitar a su hijo... también quiere restaurar su poder... para ello, se necesita magia... - Sidney vuelve a su forma varonil y recoge el estuche vacío. - Por eso te dije que no importaba que la daga no estuviese aquí. - Killian se voltea mirándolo confuso. - Pues se necesita esa daga para ese fin... -

\- ¿Me estás diciendo... que moriré a manos de una reina... y esa reina empuñará esa daga? -

\- Si... - Sonríe.

\- Haber empezado por ahí... solo he de ver quien la empuña... Aunque algo me dice... que Regina disfrutaría apuñalándome con la misma daga... - Suspira. - ¿De que a servido todo esto? -

\- No centres tu atención en Regina... potencialmente, ella no es la única. -

* * *

_Noto la daga en el interior de mi chaqueta... Transmite un extraño calor y no deja de provocarme escalofríos... entre eso y que Regina a roto su tejano al volver a saltar la valla... La chaqueta me sobra... Me la quito como puedo en el asiento del copiloto mientras el coche ya está de camino a la mansión. Cuando lo logro, la lanzo en el asiento trasero soltando de golpe todo el aire haciendo sonreír a la conductora... Me dedica una mirada rápida, y no se me escapa su pequeño escrutinio sobre mi cuerpo... Almenos no me a pillado mirando la piel que asoma en su pierna derecha... El roto en su pantalón tejano es como un imán para mis manos... Observo como se contrae el musculo cada vez que cambia de marcha... Es... Ipnótico... No se cuantos segundos llevo mirando cuando ella parece darse cuenta... Oh mierda... ahora va a soltar una de sus típicas pullitas..._

\- Swan, ¿Algo te pert...? -

\- ¿No te has hecho daño, verdad? - Emma corta la pregunta de la ex alcaldesa para desviar su atención. - Digo, en la rodilla. - Alarga su mano e inspecciona la piel expuesta.

\- ¿Que habíamos dicho de esas manos? - Sin soltar el volante pregunta sonriendo de medio lado.

\- No me gustaría que dañases tu bonita piel... - Ronronea devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras acaricia la rodilla derecha de la morena.

\- Estoy bien... - Coloca su mano sobre la de la rubia, cuando encaran la calle de la mansión.

\- Solo eso me importa... - Emma susurra entrelazando sus dedos con los de Regina. - Me odiaría a mi misma si algo te pasase... - La morena mira el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la salvadora.

\- Emma... Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa... - Aprieta su mano contra la de la rubia para transmitirle tranquilidad. - Cuando todo esto acabe, te enseñaré algunos trucos de magia... te darán confianza. - La sheriff lenvanta la mano de la morena hasta posarla contra sus labios, dejando un beso suave.

\- ¿Como el "Poof" de un sitio a otro? - Apoya su mejilla contra las manos entrelazadas y le dedica una infantil sonrisa.

\- Si, eso mismo... - Desligan suavemente sus manos cuando divisan el coche de Ruby. - Ya ha llegado. - Aparca y descienden cogiendo sus cosas del mercedes.

\- Su último mensaje sobre la asamblea, me ha dejado preocupada. Haber que nos cuen... ¿¡Ruby!? - Emma corre hasta la entrada de la casa, cuando ve a la loba inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¡Mierda...! - Regina mira alrededor, viendo los fragmentos de la maceta, de la tierra y las flores, alrededor del cuerpo de la morena. - Llevemosla al sofá... - Dice despues de comprovar que respira.

\- ¿Que mierda pasa con la entrada de tu casa? - Emma carga en sus brazos a la loba. - ¿¡Por que cada vez me encuentro a alguien así!? - Ofuscada, lleva a Ruby hasta el sofá.

\- No está muerta, Emma... Tranquila... - Pasa una mano sobre el rostro de la camarera y esta comienza a despertar.

\- ¡Ruby! - La rubia respira agitadamente, esperando impaciente que la mujer despierte.

\- Elsa... - Murmura en un suspiro.

\- ¿Donde está Elsa? ¿Que ha pasado? - Regina comienza a encajar las piezas. - ¿Elsa te noqueó? -

\- Si... - Abre los ojos y se soba la cabeza dolorida. - No se... -

\- ¿Si o no? - Pregunta la rubia cuando la ex alcaldesa comienza a inspeccionar la casa.

\- En cuanto abrí la puerta... no se por que... me golpeó. - Ruby se incorpora lentamente con la ayuda de la salvadora.

\- Yo se por que... - La voz de Regina desde el hall, atrae la atención de las dos mujeres del sofá. - Se ha llevado la urna... -

_Elsa, ¿Que pretendes?_

* * *

**Booommm! ¿A nadie le extrañaba que no saliese antes a relucir la participación de Elsa en todo esto? pues si, majas... teóricamente esto no iba a suceder hasta el capítulo 21... En realidad tenía pensado que Emma y Regina podían llegar las primeras a la mansión, dándoles un poco de intimidad bien merecida... por eso de celebrar el capítulo 20 y tal... Pero como no recibí una sugerencia así, he querido complacer a alguien que no es muy fan del SQ...**

**Me encanta que esta historia sea del gusto hasta para los que no les atraiga el SwanQueen! Siempre dispuesta a complacer a todo el mundo, sean de la condición que sea... creo que de eso va la tolerancia ;)**

**No quiero a nadie haciendo pucheritos por no marcarme un tanto por la escuadra como con el capítulo 10, pero paciencia... todo llega... con sorpresitas incluidas...**

**¿Que tal el análisis de las reinas? Desde el inicio de la historia, he ido dejando mijitas de pan por el camino... ¿Que pensais? ¿Snow? ¿Regina? ¿Elsa? ¿Ingrid? Si ojeáis capítulos anteriores o haciendo memoria, alguna que otra podréis descartar... Hagan sus apuestas, comentad y sugerid!**

**Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! ¿La espera ha sido dura? ¡Espero que si! no por nada eeeh... solo que si esperáis con ansias un nuevo capítulo... algo debo estar haciendo bien, no? :P**

**Guest, gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentar. Espero que disfrutes esta nueva entrega. Va por ti y por todas aquellas personitas que aún sin dejarse notar, están esperando un poco de SQ! Y ya os digo... que habrá mas en el próximo capítulo! JOJOJOJO!**

**AZ, me alegra que te encante la historia y gracias por votar jejeje! SNOW ya va en cabeza! aunque con un voto :P**

**AnimalOncer, Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo, aunque no te guste mucho el SQ, te invito a que leas ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que me seguís y a los que me leeis... a los que comentáis y a los que me presionan para que publique antes! Va por vosotros!**

**A leer!**

* * *

\- Henry, he encontrado algo que parece tener relación con el libro que has estado estudiando... - Sin levantar la vista del antiguo libro que hojea Belle, se dirige al muchacho. - Pero lo que parece decir... no es tan alagüeño. - Frunce el ceño concentrada.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Se levanta del escritorio y se acerca a la esposa del Oscuro. - ¿Hablas del Chamán y del Oráculo de este libro? - Señala el libro que tiene en sus manos mientras se sienta junto a la mujer.

\- Si... solo que aquí se refieren a ambos como el hechicero y el... - Hace una pausa mirando al chico a los ojos. - ... Salvador. - Suspira ante la confusión del muchacho.

\- Creía que solo Má era la Salvadora... - Se acerca para mirar el libro. - ¿Estas segura que hablan de lo mismo? -

\- Aquel párrafo que dice tu libro... sobre el Oráculo... "guía espiritual y sabedor, también poseedor de la energía, la magia del bosque, cuya vida crecía y..." -

\- "... se fortalecía en la pureza de su corazón..:" Si, Belle... también me lo he aprendido. Pero, ¿Que tiene que ver eso con todo esto? - Pregunta impaciente.

\- La descripción que da este libro sobre este Salvador... - Señala efusívamente el libro. - Es prácticamente la misma descripción del Oráculo... verás... - Hace una pausa y se inclina sobre el antiguo tomo. - "Sin el Salvador entre las gentes, su pueblo estaba perdido y sin ninguna esperanza, pues este era su guía, conocedor de todo e impulsor de la vida a su alrededor. Sin el Salvador, el pueblo moría, los bosques perecían asolados por las guerras y nada en sus tierras crecía..." -

\- Si que parece el mismo Oráculo... - Henry entrecierra su mirada y mira espectante el libro.

\- Hay mas... "El poderoso hechicero, tras muchos intentos por restaurar la vida en las tierras, prometió al pueblo traer de nuevo al Salvador. Aún sabiendo los riesgos que corría no solo el, si no todo el reino, resucitó al Salvador y con ello la vida a los bosques." - Voltea varias páginas rápidamente. - Y lo que dice aquí... es lo que no parece nada bueno... - Le acerca el libro al chico para que el mismo lo lea.

\- "El hechicero sacrificó a un mártir para albergar el alma del Salvador, aún conociendo el riesgo de que el propio Salvador no quiera ser resucitado, nada lo retuvo y le devolvió a la vida. La poderosa magia corría sin control, restaurando bosques enteros, abasteciendo el cauce de los rios secos y devolviendo la esperanza a un pueblo olvidado." ¿Belle... que tiene esto de malo? - Pregunta sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Sigue leyendo... - Suspira y se recuesta en su silla.

\- "El hechicero supo enseguida el error que había cometido. La magia del Salvador no tenia fin, pues la vida del planeta no termina en los bosques. La tierra comenzó a temblar, las montañas escupían fuego y el cielo se oscureció trayendo consigo tormentas imposibles. Al no poder seguir alimentando la vida, el Salvador se alimentó de su propia magia, convirtiéndose en las mas terrible de las bestias. Fuera de control, cayendo en una espiral de vida y muerte sin fin, tubo que ser enviado a otro mundo, del cual ya nada existe. El hechicero lo supo antes incluso de resucitarlo: El Salvador no quería volver a la vida." - Henry termina de leer y queda en shock sin saber que pensar.

\- Bien... Sinceramente, chico, esto da miedo. -

\- Ni que lo digas... - Entrecierra su mirada en un punto inconcreto. - ¿El hijo de esa bruja... es posible que sea un... Salvador? -

\- No lo se... se lo mismo que tu... Pero sea lo que sea ese niño... Rumpel dijo que tu madre nació igual que el... - También con la vista perdida y en una pose derrotista, ambos se quedan unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¿Estamos... divagando, verdad? - Pregunta el joven en el mismo estado de shock.

\- Si... ¿Que más podemos hacer? - Vuelve a reinar el silencio.

\- Tenemos que hablar con el abuelo... -

\- Si, lo llamaré ahora mis... - Corta su frase cuando Elsa entra apresurada en la biblioteca.

\- Elsa, ¿Que pasa? - Henry se levanta y va a su encuentro preocupado.

\- Tenéis que ayudarme... - Les muestra la urna que contiene a la Reina de Hielo. - ... Con esto... - Mira seriamente a ambos dando a entender que no acepta un no por respuesta.

\- Elsa... no puedes liberarla... - Belle se levanta lentamente, alzando una mano. - No después de todos los problemas que ha causado... - Se acerca lentamente a donde se encuentra Henry y la rubia.

\- No os estoy pidiendo opinión... - Endurece su mirada y una brisa gélida hace acto de presencia. - La mujer que hay aquí dentro tiene algo que necesito... y hablará con o sin vuestra ayuda... - El suelo comienza a crepitar al rededor de la Reina de Arendelle debido a la fina capa de hielo que empieza a recubrirlo.

\- Vale, vale... - Henry alza sus dos manos y da varios pasos hacia atrás. - Te ayudaremos... - Mira a Belle buscando su conformidad. - Vuelve la Operación After Eight. - Sonríe de medio lado y cruza sus brazos como lo haría su madre adoptiva.

* * *

\- Yo se por que... - La voz de Regina desde el hall, atrae la atención de las dos mujeres del sofá. - Se ha llevado la urna... -

_Elsa, ¿Que pretendes?_

\- Elsa... Busca a su hermana... Y según ella, Ingrid debe saber que fué de ella... - Ruby se soba la cabeza comprobando que la protuberancia del golpe no sea grave. - Emma, sabes mejor que nadie el empeño que tiene con ello, cuando apareció en la ciudad. - Mira a la rubia y esta asiente con la cabeza.

\- Le dije que le ayudaría... que encontraría una manera de devolverla a su mundo... - La sheriff desvía la mirada apenada.

\- Ni que hubieses tenido tiempo, Swan... - Regina se apoya en el brazo del sofá y se cruza de brazos. - No puedes, sencillamente, salvar a todo el mundo. - La mira con tristeza.

\- Está desesperada pero... No es mala persona. - Ruby sonríe con tristeza. - Estoy segura que no hará nada que ponga en peligro a nadie. - Emma la mira y arquea una ceja

\- Te ha golpeado... - dice la rubia.

\- Tranquila, si hay daños cerebrales, el mundo no se perderá nada interesante... - Regina golpea el hombro de la loba.

\- Lo que no se puede perder el mundo es a Regina Mills bromeando... - Ruby niega con la cabeza soltando una risilla mientras se levanta del sofá. - Hey... Elsa no traicionará tu confianza... - Posa una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. - Ha estado ahí para ayudarnos con todo este asunto... no mandará todo el trabajo hecho por la borda. -

\- Eso espero... de todas formas, tenemos que encontrarla... y si necesita algo de esa bruja... - Emma se incorpora mientras medita en voz alta.

\- ¿No pensarás liberarla? - Cuestiona Regina preocupada. -

\- Si es lo que Elsa necesita... ¿Que quieres que haga? - Pregunta agitada a la morena.

\- Quiero que dejes de ser el estereotipo de rubia cabeza hueca y que pienses... - Se planta ante la Sheriff. - No la podemos liberar así como así... -

\- Quizás podamos controlarla... bloquear su magia... Y ya puestos, nos daría todas esas respuestas a tantas preguntas sin responder que tenemos. - Ruby comprueba que lo lleva todo consigo y extrae su teléfono. - Intentaré averiguar donde esta Elsa. - Antes de marcar en su móvil se detiene. - Por cierto... ¿La daga...? -

\- A buen recaudo... - Emma se golpea en el costado dando a entender que la lleva consigo.

\- Veremos que podemos hacer con ella... - Regina va a la entrada acompañando a la loba.

\- llamadme con lo que sea. - Se marcha saludando con la cabeza, mientras la ex alcaldesa comienza a recoger los fragmentos de la maceta.

\- Espera, te ayudaré... - Emma se inclina ayudando a la morena. - ¿En serio piensas que cumplo con el estereotipo de "rubia cabeza hueca"? - La mira sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Quiero creer, con todas mis fuerzas, que no... - Suelta una risita. - No puedo permitirme involucrarme con alguien así, te prohibo rotundamente que cumplas con ese estereotipo... - Sacude la cabeza mientras se centra en la limpieza.

\- ¿A que grado te refieres con "involucrarte"? - La mira con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- Em... - Regina alza su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. - Disculpa... -

_Aarggh... Salvada por la campana... Dejo que conteste al teléfono y termino de recoger el estropicio formado en la entrada. Regina mira la pantalla del móvil y no puedo evitar centrarme en su expresión... me da la espalda y camina hacia el salón... Cuando todo está recogido espero en la cocina, sin evitar mirar la tensión que se a formado en los músculos de su espalda. Sus hombros rígidos y su pose firme en medio del salón, no me gusta demasiado... _

_"Robin, ¿Sucede algo?" Mierda... ¿El ladrón? Ahora son mis músculos los que se tensan y no puedo evitar desviar la mirada mientras mis manos se cierran en puños... "Si, claro..." Aprieto los dientes después de oir a Regina decir esas dos palabras... no es lo que ha dicho, si no el como... tan... Dulce... Servicial... me hierve la sangre solo imaginar el tipo de conversación que están teniendo... Intento controlar mi respiración... esto no es propio en mi... ¿Que me pasa...? "No te preocupes, se arreglará..." No se de que están hablando pero si se lo que está haciendo en mi esta conversación... Mis ojos duelen y se humedecen... los tengo irritados de la tensión... y de no pestañear... "Si... yo también... " ¿Tu también, que...? Joder... Mis dientes rechinan dentro de mi boca... Las uñas se me clavan en las palmas de las manos... "No es conversación para tener... por teléfono..." Su frase se ha entrecortado... ¿Por mi presencia? ¿Me la quiere ocultar? Mi corazón martillea no solo en mi pecho, sino también en mis oídos... de una forma ensordecedora... "Sabes que si..." ¿Que...? Acaso Robin... ¿Le ha preguntado si le quiere...? Ahora es cuando estoy convencida de que mis celos y mi posesividad se están adueñando de mi... doy un paso en dirección al salón... Ella sigue de espaldas a mi... ¿Queriendo ocultar algo...? No puedo mas... "Y yo a ti..." La gota que colma el vaso... ¡SE ACABÓ!_

\- Hasta luego... - Regina cuelga el teléfono justo cuando una vibración corre por el salón, haciendo tintinear las botellas y copas del mueble bar. - ¿Emma, que...? - Se da la vuelta para darse de frente con la Salvadora.

\- ¿Emma, que, QUE? - Repite apretando los dientes cuando la sujeta por el codo. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - Regina la mira de un ojo al otro con estupor. - ¿O vas ha hacer como si nada? - Susurra pegando sus labios a los de la morena sin llegar a besarlos.

\- Emma... tranquila... - El tintineo se hace mas fuerte cuando posa su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. - Debes controlar tus emociones... - Dice observando la película morada que se ha formado sobre las pupilas de la Salvadora.

\- ¿¡Mis emociones!? - La sujeta con su otro brazo por la cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. - ¿¡Y que hay de las tuyas!? - Regina deja caer su teléfono para sujetar el rostro de la salvadora.

\- Yo las tengo muy claras... - Dice con toda la tranquilidad que consigue reunir, logrando que Emma endurezca su mirada.

\- Pues yo no lo creo así... - Voltea el cuerpo de la morena para hacerla caer sobre el sofá sin despegarse de ella. - Haré que lo olvides... - Muerde el labio inferior de la ex alcaldesa mientras junta sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. - Quieras o no... - Sujeta con una mano ambas muñecas de la morena mientras la besa con vehemencia.

\- Mmhh! - Regina no opone resistencia cuando la rubia coloca su cuerpo entre sus piernas. - Emma... No es lo que crees... - Consigue decir cuando la rubia besa y muerde su cuello.

\- ¿¡QUE SABRÁS TU LO QUE CREO!? - Con su mano libre rasga la camisa de la morena dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por su ropa interior. - ¿Me tomas por estúpida? - La mira a los ojos llena de ira.

\- No... - Dice en un suspiro respirando con dificultad mientras la rubia cuela su mano bajo el sujetador, abarcando el pecho con la palma. - Mmhh... Emma... - La sheriff vuelve a besar su cuello mientras pellizca el endurecido pezón bajo su mano. - Suéltame... - Jadea ladeando su cabeza para darle mas espacio a la boca sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Para que corras con tu ladrón de pacotilla? - Susurra mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Para que utilices tus dos manos... - Dice con una voz grave mientras balancea sus caderas contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

\- Eso está mejor... - Suelta las muñecas de la morena y se afana en desabrochar su sujetador. - Regina... - Suspira en su oído acariciando su pecho libre mientras su otra mano desciende a su cadera.

\- Cállate de una vez... - Sujeta en un puño el pelo de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos cargados de excitación. - Y acaba lo que estás empezando... - La morena no deja tiempo a replica cuando la besa con lujuria, moviendo sus caderas para aliviar el calor que la invade.

_Y lo que haga falta... Si con ello le olvidas..._

* * *

_Me reúno con mi esposa y con azul ante el convento y las preguntas sobre el apagón no se hicieron esperar. Por supuesto, ellas desconocen que Emma no se ha reunido conmigo, y me duele en el alma mentir a mi verdadero amor... Pero en este momento no tengo alternativa. Les explico que el apagón ha sido debido al deshielo que ya parece ser evidente por todas partes... Una vana escusa pero que surte efecto cuando las primeras informaciones sobre el estado de la frontera es ese... Parece que la ausencia de la Reina de Hielo da sus frutos y poco a poco, allí donde cubría el hielo, está dejando grandes surcos de agua. Es fácil hacer creer que ese agua ha provocado un cortocircuito dando al traste con la electricidad._

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo, el suministro eléctrico volverá en breve. - Comenta David cuando se encamina junto con Snow y Azul al convento. - ¿Que hacemos aquí? -

\- Majestad, ya sabe el estado actual de la magia de la Salvadora y vamos a intentar ponerle solución. - Comenta el hada ya una vez en el interior del edificio.

\- ¿Y que hay de Regina? - Snow entrecierra la mirada con cansancio.

\- Por supuesto, también debemos hacernos cargo y restaurar su magia. Al fin y al cabo la única magia que corre en su cuerpo es la de vuestra hija. - Sonríe dulcemente queriendo tranquilizar a los monarcas.

\- ¿Como les devolverás sus magias si las han robado? - David pregunta a sabiendas que el hada oculta mas que habla.

\- Por ahora, nos centraremos en las magias que poseen en este momento... - Abre la puerta del sótano y desciende las escaleras. - Contra mas tiempo pase con sus magias intercambiadas, mas puede corromperse la Salvadora... - Enciende las luces, mostrando que la electricidad ha vuelto y deja ver un pequeño laboratorio de pociones.

\- ¿Puede ir a mas? - Mary Margareth pregunta con temor.

\- La Salvadora es un ser único... Se le otorgó un don al nacer. Por ello es especial, su cuerpo es una fuente inagotable de magia, así que nuestra prioridad es despojarla de toda magia negra... - Camina al rededor de de las mesas y abre un armario que contiene todo tipo de ingredientes.

\- ¿Regina tendrá el mismo tratamiento? -

\- Por supuesto... debemos despojarla de la magia blanca de la salvadora, para que vuestra hija comience a regenerar su propia magia. - Coge con precaución ingredientes y abre un libro que empieza a hojear. - Sabes, Snow, que mi prioridad es hacer que todo vuelva a su lugar. - Dice sin levantar la vista del libro.

\- ¿¡Osea que pretendes que Regina vuelva a ser la Reina Malvada!? - Pregunta duramente el hombre.

\- ¡David! - Mary Margareth le amonesta. - Nadie quiere que Regina deshaga todos sus progresos... ¿Cierto? - Entrecierra la mirada sobre el hada.

\- Por supuesto, querida. - Sonríe dulcemente. - De todas formas, sería decisión de la propia Regina. Siempre ha tenido su magia con ella y siempre ha hecho lo que ha creído conveniente hacer... -

\- Sabes que ella solo fué una herramienta para lanzar la maldición... Todos lo sabemos. - Snow se cruza de brazos poco conforme con las palabras de su hada madrina.

\- Me refiero a aquí, en Storybrooke. El que su magia vuelva a ella, no la convertirá en la Reina Malvada, si no en la Regina que ha estado siendo en estos últimos tiempos. - La morena suspira asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Perdona, Azul... ya no se que pensar... - La alcaldesa se sujeta el puente de la nariz mientras su marido la rodea con su brazo.

_Y ciertamente yo tampoco... Nunca había desconfiado tanto de el Hada madrina pero... después de saber que ha sido ella quien robó la daga... ¿Por que no lo dice? ¿Sabe que ya se la han sustraído? Quizás vaya siendo hora de dar respuesta a esas preguntas..._

\- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo sobre el paradero de los fugitivos? - Pregunta David a su esposa.

\- Ruby cree que se ocultan en la guarida de la Reina de Hielo... Están haciendo rondas en las cercanías por si se dejasen ver... - Snow suspira con notable cansancio.

\- Al menos conocemos el paradero de la guarida... Ruby es de gran ayuda con sus agudos sentidos. - El hombre mira de soslayo al hada para ver su reacción y esta traga grueso.

\- Roja corre demasiados riesgos... - Dice Azul después de una pausa. - Correr sola por la noche en su forma de lobo tiene sus ventajas pero no debemos olvidar que Sidney es peligroso... - Coge un matraz y vierte unas gotas de un liquido blanquecino.

\- Si, tampoco me gusta que ande sola... - La alcaldesa se abraza a su marido y lo mira con preocupación. - Ruby está demasiado involucrada en todo esto... me odiaría si le pasase algo. - Se muerde el labio mientras se deja abrazar.

\- Hablaré con ella... - David dedica una mirada al hada, sabiendo que quiere apartar a la loba del asunto. - De todas formas ha hecho ya demasiado y cargarle con mas responsabilidad no es justo. -

\- Gracias... - Sonríe feliz por saber que su esposo no dejará que su amiga corra mas riesgos.

_El que Azul remarque que Ruby anda sola por la noche... No me gusta. Hablaré con ella, se acabaron sus excursiones en solitario. Estoy seguro de que el hada piensa que Ruby puede haber dado con su rastro... La tensión en sus hombros y su evidente nerviosismo dudo que solo sea por el trabajo que ahora esta realizando... Hubiese preferido hacer alguna mención de la daga, pero estas últimas palabras que hemos intercambiado, me dicen que si indago mas, Azul sabría enseguida que conocemos su falsa moral... Ahora no es momento para ello... Prefiero que Emma se deshaga de la magia negra... Su reacción de esta mañana en comisaría, me ha mostrado que esa magia poco a poco va haciendo mella en ella... Y solo deseo recuperarla..._

* * *

_No me puedo negar... Está mostrando una parte de ella que apenas le pertenece... esta posesividad, los celos enfermizos... Lo descontrolada que se vuelve la magia oscura en cuanto sentimientos de ira y rabia hacen acto de presencia... Si me hubiese negado... Si mi cuerpo no estuviera respondiendo de esta manera... Se que le pesaría. Su conciencia sigue estando ahí y no puedo dejar que caiga en una espiral de autodestrucción... No la voy a perder, no puedo... no ahora..._

\- Cállate de una vez... - Sujeta en un puño el pelo de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos cargados de excitación. - Y acaba lo que estás empezando... - La morena no deja tiempo a replica cuando la besa con lujuria, moviendo sus caderas para aliviar el calor que la invade.

_Consigue con una facilidad aplastante encender todo mi cuerpo, transpirando por cada poro de mi piel... Oh, joder... pero que bien lo hace... Siento su boca posarse de nuevo en mi cuello, besando la piel, creando un camino imaginario con su lengua mientras desciende. Sus manos empiezan una batalla con el cierre de mis pantalones y no puedo evitar reír... Alza la vista despegándose de mi... me mira y en sus ojos veo una advertencia... que no me burle de ella... JA! Sonrío triunfal ante su enfado... y gruñe... forcejea con efusividad y rápidamente se deshace de mis pantalones, arrastrando mi ropa interior. Aprovecho que se a despegado de mi para despojarla de la chaqueta y su camiseta... No me deja mas tiempo cuando vuelve a tenderse sobre mi..._

\- Solo quiero que seas mía... - Emma inclina su cabeza mordiendo la piel expuesta bajo la clavícula de la morena. - De nadie mas... - Sigue descendiendo hasta capturar uno de los pezones entre sus dientes.

\- Mmmh... Te he dicho... que no es lo que crees... - Enreda su mano en la rubia cabellera atrayéndola mas contra si misma, mientras con la otra desabrocha su sujetador.

\- ¿A no? - Muerde lo justo el inflamado pezón trazando círculos con su lengua, mientras desciende una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la morena. - Joder, dime que estas así por mi... - La rubia jadea entre los pechos de Regina al descubrir su excitación.

\- Aamm... ¿Por quien... si no? - Obliga a Emma a subir su rostro para devorar sus labios.

\- Mmmh... Regina... - Se separan lo justo para mirarse a los ojos mientras la rubia continua explorando con sus dedos la humedad entre las piernas de la ex alcaldesa. - Dime que deseas... - Traza círculos con suavidad sobre el inflamado clítoris.

\- Mmm... - Contonea sus caderas favoreciendo el contacto. - A ti... Te deseo a ti... - Emma suelta un gemido al oír la confesión de la mujer y comienza a tantear la entrada de su intimidad.

_No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta... Oh joder... Como siga así va a acabar conmigo antes siquiera de empezar... "Pídemelo..." Me dice mirándome a los ojos mientras sigue jugando con sus dedos... No soy capaz de pensar con claridad, pero no quiero esperar mas... Y se lo digo... "Fóllame..." Se muerde el labio al oírlo, y antes de que me de cuenta, penetra dos dedos en mi, bajo el peso de su cuerpo... "Ahh... Emma..." Mis brazos tienen vida propia cuando rodean su cuello para atraerla a mi... Y no soy consciente de que ese mismo movimiento hace que sus dedos se entierren en mi hasta lo imposible... La beso... no... la muerdo... y fuerte... mientras su cuerpo baila sobre el mio... entrando y saliendo de mi... Gime conmigo... respira conmigo... Y mis caderas golpean en ella buscando que acelere el ritmo..._

_"Eres mía... de nadie mas..." Repite como un mantra, mientras sus embestidas son cada vez mas fuertes, mas rápidas... Acoplada a la perfección en mi... Moviéndose conmigo... Se que sus palabras deberían preocuparme... Sus maneras, ponerme en alerta de que algo va mal... Pero me excita tanto... y me lleva al borde del abismo... "No pares..." y suplico... apenas sin voz, sin oxigeno... y gruñe incrementando el ritmo... Su respiración es casi tan errática como la mía... Inca sus dientes, y aunque se que me está marcando... Eso es lo que consigue que mi cuerpo se contraiga..._

\- Eres mía... - Emma alza la cabeza para mirar la expresión del rostro de la morena. - Ven a mi... - En una fuerte estocada final, las paredes interiores de Regina se contraen al rededor de los dedos de la salvadora.

\- ¡Emmaahh...! - Después de contener el aliento, lo expulsa nombrándola en un último gemino, resonando en todos los rincones de la mansión. - Mmmh... - Muerde sus propios labios y dos lágrimas se desprenden involuntariamente de sus ojos.

\- Adoro mi nombre en tus labios... - La besa dulcemente mientras continua entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo lento y suave, disfrutando las pequeñas réplicas del orgasmo de la mujer.

\- Ahh... Joder... - Envuelve sus brazos al rededor de la salvadora mientras le devuelve el beso. - Tu y yo... tenemos... que hablar... ¿No crees? - Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás recuperando la respiración.

\- Si... claro... - Sin intención de detenerse, vuelve a sus labios, recorriéndolos con la lengua. - Pero aún no he acabado contigo... - Sonríe perversamente cuando comienza a descender por su cuello dejando el rastro de su lengua..

* * *

"Robin, ¿Sucede algo?"

"Regina... ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?"

"Si, claro..."

"Se... que te has enterado de lo sucedido con Campanilla... Que ella es mi... en fin... Creo que ayer me precipité... creí que sentiría lo mismo con ella... y lo que creo que he conseguido es hacerle daño..."

"No te preocupes, se arreglará..."

"Pensé... Que sería como contigo, ¿Sabes? lo pasamos bien... era feliz contigo..."

"Si... yo también... "

"La besé, Regina... Al principio fué... para hacerla callar, pero... No lo sentí... lo que sentía contigo y... Dios, estoy confuso..."

"No es conversación para tener... por teléfono..."

"Lo se pero últimamente ha sido imposible hablar contigo... no te lo reprocho ni mucho menos... Solo me interesa que estés bien... me preocupo por ti, como supongo que tu por mi... ¿No...?"

"Sabes que si..."

"Quizás podamos hablar en otro momento, pero quiero aprovechar ahora para decirte que... El tiempo que pasamos... aunque fuese poco... Fué increíble. Me hacías sentir como... no tengo palabras para describirlo... Y aunque todo haya acabado... Doy gracias por esos momentos... Doy gracias al tiempo compartido... Te doy las gracias Regina..."

"Y yo a ti..."

* * *

**Uy, uy, uy, esa Emma que se nos vuelve malota! Vaya ataque de cuernos! No es una actitud propia de la salvadora... pero si de la Reina Malvada, no creeis!? **

**El joven Mills haciendo equipo con Belle, el intelecto frente a la adversidad. Sus descubrimientos los pondrán un paso por delante o conseguirán liarlo todo mas? Operación After Eight en marcha!**

**Azul a punto de ser descubierta... ¿Que hará? **

**Mas respuestas en el próximo capítulo!**

**"- Lo siento... No debí... yo... - Emma acarícia la mejilla de la ex alcaldesa y desvía la mirada apenada.**

**\- No eras tu misma... y lo prefiero así. - Regina le dedica una dulce sonrisa mientras la obliga a mirarla a los ojos. - Si hubieses sido tu misma... hubieses huido dando un portazo... -**

**\- Y... ¿como sabes eso...? - **

**\- Es lo que siempre has hecho... huir... - "**

**TOOOMA AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! ¿En que condiciones se dará esta conversación? Espero vuestros comentarios!**

** SALUDOS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**UF! Ya estoy de vuelta... después de un mes de sequia, os traigo el nuevo capítulo y una promesa... es la segunda y última vez que os dejo esperando una actualización durante un mes! si es que no tengo corazón...**

**No os entretengo! suficiente a sido la espera :P**

* * *

\- ¡Eh, genio! - Killian brama recostado en un frío rincón de la guarida. - ¿Cuando se supone que debes alimentar al retenido? - Suspira posando su mano sobre su vientre.

_\- A este paso, morirás de hambre en vez de morir a manos de la reina... - _La voz de el alma de Gareth se cuela en sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, mierda... esto va a peor... - Niega con la cabeza mientras se incorpora. - Ahora te oigo despierto... - Se dispone a abandonar la cámara que le ha servido de celda desde su secuestro. - ¡Sidney, la falta de alimento me hace perder de nuevo la... ! - No termina su frase, cuando descubre que el genio no se encuentra en la guarida.

\- _Parece que nos han dejado a solas... Al fin y al cabo, el capitán siempre es el último en abandonar el navío. - _El tono burlesco de la voz de su cabeza, irrita al pirata.

\- ¿Acaso la nave se hunde? - Chasquea la lengua mientras observa minuciosamente en busca de alguna pista. - Quizás nosotros también podamos salir... -

\- _Has dicho... ¿Nosotros? Parece que si que estas perdiendo el juicio de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando se me incluye? - _

\- Desde que te empeñaste en invadir mi mente... Aunque hasta ahora solo te escuchaba mientras dormía, siempre noto tu presencia... - Frunce el ceño cuando se sitúa frente a la salida y solo consigue ver una infinita oscuridad.

\- _Técnicamente, he sido obligado a entrar en tu cuerpo... Pero me hace mínimamente feliz que se me tenga en cuenta. - _

\- ¿Solo mínimamente? - Acerca su mano cuidadosamente, al umbral de la salida. - Y ¿que hay que hacer para hacer feliz al pequeño Gareth... ? - Murmura distraído cuando con su mano alzada, descubre una barrera mágica impidiendo ser atravesada.

-_ Abandonar este mundo... pero solo me haría feliz que mi madre también desease que pasase a mejor vida... - _Killian puede notar la tristeza en la voz del chico y se compadece.

\- Chico... la verdad, eso también me haría feliz... Tu tendrías el descanso eterno que ansías y yo evitaría ser asesinado para resucitar siendo tu. - Vuelve al centro de la sala pensativo.

\- _Una cosa no quita la otra... Tu destino ya está escrito. -_

\- ¡Igual que el tuyo! ¡Si yo muero, tu resucitas! - Responde airado.

-_\- Mi madre solo aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba tu inminente destino. Nuestros destinos no van de la mano... Si tu no hubieses sucumbido a tu propia oscuridad... El mártir hubiese sido otro. Pero mi madre vió en ti la oportunidad de convertirme en lo que debí ser en vida. - _

\- ¿Otro mártir? ¿Lo tenía claro desde un principio? - Pregunta confuso.

\- ¡_Por supuesto! Y he de reconocer que lo prefería a el antes que a ti... -_

\- ¿De quien hablas? - Frunce el ceño temiendo la respuestas.

\- _Del chico... El hijo de la Salvadora... Es joven, poseedor del corazón del verdadero creyente. Futuro rei y el mas próximo en edad a cuando morí. - _

\- Oh dios... Henry... - Palidece al comprender que ha recibido la bala que tenía el nombre del joven Mills. - Creo que es la primera vez que agradezco ser yo ese... mártir... - Sonríe con tristeza.

_\- A mi madre le pareció mejor opción cambiar de mártir... Tu vínculo con la Salvadora también le da la oportunidad de convertirme en rei junto a ella. - _

_-_ ¿Acaso creéis que Emma es tan estúpida para querer ser reina junto a mi...? - Ríe sin gracia ante el descubrimiento. - Eso es una gilipollez... -

\- _Es por eso que mi madre te hizo absorber la magia de la salvadora con tu propio cuerpo... Creando un vínculo indestructible... como... Si ahora fuéramos almas gemelas... -_

\- ¿Te refieres a mi o a ti? -

\- _De momento, a ambos... pero en un cercano futuro, tan solo será mía... mi alma gemela... La misma magia corriendo por nuestros cuerpos... Siendo capaces de comprender sin hablar... De saber cuando uno necesita del otro... -_

\- Aunque así sea... ¿Por que Emma aceptaría algo así... ? Sigue sin tener sentido... -

\- _Es sencillo... si en un inmenso desierto tan solo hay un oasis... irías a el... no tienes opción si quieres sobrevivir. A la Salvadora le ocurre lo mismo... Un ser mágico de nacimiento... Necesita su propia magia para sobrevivir...La suya o una de la misma naturaleza... Vendrá a mi en cuanto resucite... Pues es la daga la que contiene la magia de la salvadora y es esa daga la... - _

\- ... La que me dará muerte para que tu vuelvas a la vida... - Hace una pausa procesando la información. - Tenemos que salir de aquí... Tu no quieres, al igual que yo... que tu madre se salga con la suya ¿Verdad? -

\- _Exacto... no es mi deseo todo lo que ha planeado mi madre... - _

_\- _Pues ayúdame a ayudarnos... debemos salir ahora que no está Sidney. - Vuelve a situarse en el umbral intentando ver el exterior sin éxito.

\- _El genio seguramente a vuelto a las minas... Se va debilitando y el hechizo de protección es insuficiente para retenernos. - _

\- Entonces ¿Por que no puedo salir? - Dice intentando atravesar la barrera sin conseguir dar un paso en su dirección.

\- _No puedes abandonar una habitación que ha creado tu subconciente... Despierta, cabeza de calamar! - _

\- ¡Ya estoy despierto! - Killian se incorpora del frío suelo de la habitación que le ha servido de celda. - ¡Mierda! Estaba soñando... - Se sacude las ropas y se encamina a la sala de la guarida. - Joder, es cierto, Sidney no está... - Observa el escritorio donde encuentra un plato con un sándwich. - ¿Gareth...? - Se queda en silencio, esperando contestación mientras devora de dos bocados el sándwich. - Al menos no estoy tan loco como para escucharlo despierto... - Se acerca hasta la salida y consigue ver el exterior en la penumbra. - Espero que tengas razón, muchacho... - Se da valor y atraviesa el umbral sonriendo cuando sus pies tocan la tierra húmeda del bosque. - Bien... Soy libre... - Da varias vueltas para situarse mientras medita. - Tengo que encontrar a Emma y a los demás... Tengo que explicar todo esto... - Comienza a correr en dirección al pueblo sin mirar atrás.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mis sentidos y mis pensamientos... Parecen volver a un cauce mas tranquilo. Mientras que hace un momento, los celos y la ira invadí__an mi cuerpo... ahora es el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos... su forma de amarme... Lo que me lleva a dejarme llevar por sensaciones y sentimientos dulces y felices... Aunque sea momentáneamente..._

_¿Que he hecho...? ¿Que pretendía hacer? Si ella no se hubiese entregado de esta forma... Dios, en ese momento pretendía hacerla mia costase lo que costase... Y ella... sencillamente me ha amado... Pero si no hubiese sido así... ¿Que me diferenciaría de Killian...? Ahora que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo vuelve a mi cerebro... Ahora que recupero el aliento después de que Regina me haya hecho el amor tan dulcemente... La culpa me atormenta mientras sigo sentada en su regazo, con mis brazos rodeando su cuello y sus labios recorriendo mi mandíbula... No lo merezco... no después de mis intenciones hace un momento..._

\- No hagas eso... - Regina despega su rostro del cuello de la Salvadora para mirarla a los ojos. - No has hecho nada que yo no quisiese, Emma... - Lee en sus verdes ojos lo que le atormenta a la rubia y acaricia su espalda de forma reconfortadora.

\- Lo siento... No debí... yo... - Emma acaricia la mejilla de la ex alcaldesa y desvía la mirada apenada.

\- No eras tu misma... y lo prefiero así. - Regina le dedica una dulce sonrisa mientras la obliga a mirarla a los ojos. - Si hubieses sido tu misma... hubieses huido dando un portazo... -

\- Y... ¿como sabes eso...? -

\- Es lo que siempre has hecho... huir... -

_Me detengo a pensar en sus palabras... si hubiese escuchado esa conversación sin la magia oscura dentro de mi... Sé que también hubiese sentido unos celos enfermizos... Pero tiene razón. Al oirla hablar, me hubiese sentido fuera de lugar... Me hubiese ido sintiéndome que no la pertenezco... que no me pertenece... me retiraría con las orejas gachas pero si... dando un portazo..._

_De una manera u otra... Sigo siendo igual de estúpida... ¿Por que no simplemente preguntar el carácter de esa conversación antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas? En cuanto me relató la naturaleza de la llamada telefónica, me desinflé completamente... Sé que pudo ver en mis ojos como la magia oscura desaparecía y dejaba lo que siempre he sido... Una idiota que una vez mas se ha equivocado... Y aun así... Me ha regalado una sonrisa... me ha abrazado fuertemente... y me ha hecho el amor mientras mis ojos picaban queriendo dejar escapar las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener..._

\- Ahora mas que nunca... Entiendo a Killian... - Emma desvía la mirada mientras suspira. - Sentía miedo de perderte si no hacía algo... Creí que... No significaba nada para ti... - Se ruboriza sabiendo que está mostrando sus sentimientos mas de lo que pretende.

\- No se que esta pasando... - Obvia la incomodidad de la rubia y Emma la mira confusa mientras acaricia sus cabellos. - Con nosotras... Aunque sé cuando empecé a verte de otra forma... no me refiero a físicamente... Si no a que me entendías mas que nadie... Al igual que yo a ti. - Frunce el ceño sin saber como continuar.

\- Regina Mills ¿Esta abriendo su corazón para mi? - Sonríe dulcemente ante el titubeo de la ex alcaldesa.

\- Imbécil... - Da una cachetada en una de sus nalgas para amonestarla. - Lo que quiero decir... Es que desde siempre he sentido como que tenemos esa conexión, esa afinidad... Pero era... volátil. - Emma la mira confusa. - Era un tira y afloja constante y, en fin... nunca parecía establecerse una base sólida en nuestra peculiar relación... hasta que... -

\- Hasta que Killian me atacó... - Regina la mira sorprendida cuando la rubia finaliza por ella la frase. - Vi tu expresión, Regina... Cuando en teoría debías odiarme por traer a Mariam del pasado... Eras tan dulce... comprendiste mi angustia... y ¿Sabes? desde ese momento... Desde ese momento renegué de mi sangre... - Besa la frente de la morena mientras acaricia su rostro.

\- ¿Por que de tu sangre? - Pregunta con un hilo de voz ya conociendo la respuesta

\- Ese hombre no es nada mio... me niego... -

_Se que sabe que me refiero a Leopold... En el momento que Regina me echó de su casa cuando me extrajo el brazal... tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en el viaje a casa... Y cuando comprendí por que ella era tan dulce y comprensiva... tan cuidadosa... Supe que ella había sufrido abusos similares... Y solo pensar en el único hombre que pudo tomarla a la fuerza... En que es mi sangre... _

_Entiendo cuando se refiere a nuestra relación como "Volátil"... Pero lo que sucedió en comisaría marcó un antes y un después... por que mas que nunca, ella comprendía como me sentía... y mas que nunca yo la comprendía a ella... Y sin querer hacernos mas daño... después de todo, ninguna lo merecemos... Decidimos en silencio apoyarnos... Pero eso está evolucionando... y aunque no me atreva a decirlo en voz alta... Sé que también a consolarnos, a cuidarnos... a amarnos..._

\- Yo solo debía cumplir con... - Su voz se envenena y aprieta sus ojos. - Aunque no lo quisiese... era su esposa, Emma... - La rubia se estremece al oír a la morena. - La muerte de Daniel partió mi corazón... pero eso solo fué el principio... Lo que hizo mi magia oscura fueron las decepciones constantes... No había nada bueno en mi vida... - Acaricia el rostro de la salvadora. - Pero eso forma parte del pasado... Por que se que ahora tengo muchas cosas buenas a mi alrededor. - Le dedica una sonrisa reconfortadora antes de besarla dulcemente.

\- Yo no soy buena por que sea la "Salvadora"... - Rompe el beso para mirarla a los ojos. - Yo solo soy buena si me hacen sonreír... - Entre corta su frase el rugido de sus tripas que claman por alimento. - a mi y a mi estómago... - Se sonroja mientras la morena ríe ante la actitud infantil de la rubia.

\- Creo que hay sobras de lasaña en la nevera... - Cuando aun no finaliza su frase, Emma ya se está levantando de su regazo y le tiende una mano. - No no, ves tu... hace frío y tengo las piernas entumecidas por tu culpa. - Se hace un obillito sobre el sofá para no perder calor.

\- Ni hablar, vienes conmigo... - Sujeta su muñeca para levantarla. - Aunque te tenga que llevar en brazos. - La alza de la cintura y la morena no pierde tiempo en rodear las caderas de la rubia con sus piernas.

\- ¿Esta es tu idea de romanticismo? - Dice en tono burlesco mientras sonríe y rodea sus brazos en el cuello de Emma.

\- No... Esta es mi idea de tener todo lo que quiero para ser buena chica, ¿Recuerdas? - Comienza a caminar a la cocina sujetando firmemente el cuerpo que sostiene. - Lo que me hace sonreír a mi... - Pica sus labios en un rápido beso... - y lo que hace sonreír a mi estómago... - Sienta a la morena sobre la encimera mientras estira su brazo para alcanzar la maneta de la nevera.

\- Ah, ah... - Regina apoya sus brazos en la encimera y alza su pierna para desviar la mano de la rubia que pretendía abrir la nevera. -¿Que modales son esos? - Sonríe juguetónamente mientras Emma vuelve a intentar abrir la nevera sin conseguirlo cuando la ex alcaldesa, cuelga su pierna sobre el brazo de la rubia.

\- Tengo hambre... - La mira a los ojos antes de volver a retirar la pierna sobre su brazo. - ¿Que hay que hacer para comer en esta cocina? - Pregunta entrecerrando la mirada sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Pídalo educádamente, Sheriff... - Su risa escapa al final de la frase haciendo sonreír a la salvadora. La rubia se acerca hasta que sus labios rozan los de la morena.

\- ¿Se me permite COMER en SU cocina, señora Mills? - Lame el labio inferior antes de morderlo sutílmente.

\- Mmmhh... Por supuesto, como negarme. - Le devuelve el tratamiento en sus labios mientras deja escapar un suspiro ahogado en la boca de la rubia.

_¿Como consigue que todo parezca tan... sexual? Besa mis labios dulcemente y no puedo evitar sonreír en su boca. De nuevo, alargo mi brazo sin dejar de besarla... Dios sabe que muero de hambre y necesito esa lasaña... pero, de nuevo, cuelga su pierna en mi brazo, evitando así que alcance mi objetivo... y rie... despegándose apenas de mis labios... mirándome a los ojos rozando con su nariz la mía... Y su risa dice muchas cosas... es juguetona, sexy, esa risa que es pura luz... y una droga adictiva para mis oídos... Pero dice algo mas que eso... Cuando mi risa acompaña la suya es ya entendiendo su juego..._

\- Eres un poquito lenta cuando tienes el estómago vacío. - La morena sonríe y ejerce presión con su pierna para atraer el brazo de la salvadora hacia ella.

\- No sabría decir... - Mira el techo fingiendo meditar su respuesta. - Si es una crueldad que primero me ofrezcas un plato de lasaña y que después me impidas tomarlo... o... - Acaricia con su otra mano la clavícula de Regina mientras habla.

\- ¿O...? -

\- O si es caritativo... - La morena alza las cejas entre la diversión y la confusión. - Que me impidas tomar el plato principal... - Comienza a besar el cuello de la ex alcaldesa mientras susurra. - Para pasar directa al postre... - Sus besos descienden a su clavícula cuando la morena entierra sus dedos en los rubios cabellos.

\- Mmh... No tan lenta como pensaba... - Inclina la cabeza hacia detrás cerrando los ojos, sonriendo por el tratamiento conseguido.

_He caído en su juego de una manera alarmante... Pero, uf... de repente poco importa esa lasaña... si puedo devorarla a ella. Sigo dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su pecho... Sonrío sobre su piel por volver a pensar en eso de "devorarla", Por que, que narices, eso es lo que voy a hacer... La escucho suspirar cuando la obligo a recostarse sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina... Su espalda dibuja un arco y no se si es por la fría superficie que toca su piel o el roce de mis labios sobre su pecho... y para cerciorarme de que es la segunda opción, sin ningún tipo de contemplación, rodeo uno de sus pezones con mis labios, rozándolo con mis dientes, golpeándolo con mi lengua... El arco de su espalda se pronuncia más con un espasmo involuntario y un gemido que rebota en mis oídos. Suspiro... feliz de ser yo quien provoque todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo... Sonrío cuando someto a su otro pecho al mismo tratamiento y sus manos se entierran en mi cabello, atrayéndome mas a ella...Y mi corazón palpita no solo en mi pecho... Cuando el calor y la humedad llegan a mi como un torrente cuando ella susurra en un suspiro... "Emmah..."_

_Sus manos se debaten entre sí... en atraer mi boca mas a su endurecido pezón y a descender por su cuerpo... Se me escapa la risa haciendo vibrar la piel que cubre mis labios. Contiene un gemido y aún sin mirarla, sé que está mordiendo su labio para no darme el gusto de escucharla abiertamente. "Joder, Emma..." Se impacienta y no quiero hacerla esperar... sobretodo cuando mi cuerpo clama igual que el suyo por una merecida liberación... una mas, claro... Dios, que pervertida me siento... _

_Desciendo de su pecho lentamente... dejando tímidos y sutiles besos por su abdomen... Simulando que la lujuria no se está apoderando de mi. Desesperándola mas. Llego a su cadera y rozo mis dientes lentamente mientras obligo a una de sus piernas a doblarse hasta colocar su pié sobre la superficie ya no tan fría. Contonea su cadera, acercándose mas a mi, mientras suspira ruidosamente. No se si es buena idea llevar al extremo la necesidad de la que fué un día la Reina Malvada pero... uf, como lo estoy disfrutando... Paseo mi lengua por la cara interna de su muslo... dejando pequeños mordiscos... Suplo aire allí donde hay humedad... Ya sea provocado por mi boca o por la respuesta de su cuerpo... Su piel se eriza y se estremece... Creo que ya la he hecho sufrir demasiado y me lanzo sin darle tiempo a prepararse... _

\- ¡Aahh...! - Regina enreda sus dos manos en la cabellera rubia cuando siente la presión húmeda de una lengua recorriendo su sexo. - ¡Hija de... Mmmh...! - Presiona la cabeza entre sus piernas para aliviar la repentina y excesiva presión.

\- Quieta aquí... - Dice en un suspiro, sujetando con firmeza la cadera para que no se aleje, antes de rodear con sus labios el endurecido clítoris de la morena. - Mmm... - Murmura golpeando con su lengua sin piedad la protuberancia entre sus labios.

\- Ahh... Emma... joder... mmmpf! - Muerde su propio labio cerrando fuertemente los ojos, cuando lanza hacia atrás su cabeza. - Oh, DIOS! - Golpea varias veces su cabeza contra la encimera, intentando aguantar el envite de la salvadora.

_¿Es cruel por mi parte? No... joder... es cruel por su parte por estar tan treméndamente rica... Se que si no le doy un respiro, acabará por desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno... pero dios... Este es el pago por hacer que la devore a ella... y me sorprendo a mi misma de lo que estoy disfrutando esto... Muerdo con toda la suavidad que intento reunir, allá por donde puedo... Regina ya ha dejado de intentar apartarme de ella y ahora atrae mi cabeza mas si cabe... Desciendo de su clítoris, para darle ese respiro, aunque también para jugar un poco mas con ella... presiono con mi lengua la entrada a su intimidad, bebiendo de ella... Y cuando la siento respirar ya no tan entrecortádamente, la penetro todo lo que puedo... Succiono intentando sacar mas de ese néctar que emana sin parar, juego con ella mientras sus caderas se lanzan contra mi boca... Cada vez mas desesperada... Vuelvo a su clítoris sin piedad... mientras suelto una de mis manos para penetrarla con mis dedos... creo que ya la he hecho sufrir demasiado y necesito oír mi nombre... mientras estalla en mi boca..._

_"Mmphh... Joder... No pares..." No le doy tregua y entro y salgo de ella sin piedad mientras golpeo con mi lengua su clítoris... Sus manos se cierran en puños, sujetando mi cabeza mientras sus caderas bailan desesperadas buscando su liberación... Oh, me encanta... siento su cuerpo tensarse y mis dedos se ven atrapados en su interior... Beso fervientemente donde mi lengua jugaba... y ella deja de respirar, arqueando su cuerpo... Oh, si... ven a mi..._

\- ¡EMMAAhh...! - Aprieta sus ojos con fuerza cuando llega un violento orgasmo sobre la boca y los dedos de la salvadora.

_Bingo..._

* * *

_Después de un rato que se me ha hecho eterno, Azul a conseguido dos pociones que, como ha dicho ella "devolverán las magias a sus legítimos dueños"... Es curioso... cada pequeña poción es de un color diferente... Una es negra... para extraer la magia negra de un cuerpo... y la otra es blanca... para exactamente lo mismo, pero con la magia blanca... Conversando sobre el funcionamiento de esto... supusimos que fué con algo similar que hizo que Hook absorbiera la magia de mi hija..._

_Sencillo... después de que cada una tome la poción, deberemos esperar unos minutos para que recorra todo el cuerpo y abra la puerta a la magia... y con un sencillo contacto físico... Emma devolverá la magia oscura a Regina y viceversa... Ese era el objetivo... ¿No? Ya no se que pensar... Necesito que mi hija vuelva a ser ella misma... Pero... ¿Y Regina...? ¿Es egoísta por mi parte desear que la que fué mi madrastra... mi heroína... Siga mostrando esa parte de ella que creí olvidada? Cuando despertó después de haber... muerto... Ese consuelo que me dió... En realidad no se que me llevó a lanzarme a sus brazos... pero joder... En ese momento, olvidé todo el pasado... y volví a ser esa niña que buscó refugio en sus brazos... y lo encontré... Pero, ¿fué la magia de Emma la que habló por ella? ¿O fué su propia luz... su propio amor? Solo espero que esto no elimine la humanidad que hay en ella... Que la oscuridad no la envuelva... Y solo hay una manera de averiguarlo._

\- Está bien, Ruby... Si, ya hemos llegado... Si sucede algo o recibes algún aviso, llámanos... No queremos que... - David lanza una mirada fugaz a su esposa entrecortando su frase, mientras habla por teléfono. - Ni SNOW ni yo queremos que te expongas a CUALQUIER peligro... ¿De acuerdo? - Remarca bien esas palabras para dar a leer entre lineas, a lo que Snow responde frunciendo el ceño. - Cuídate, Chao. - Cuelga y lanza un suspiro.

\- ¿David, que...? -

\- A Ruby no le gustaba la idea de quedarse de guardia en comisaría... tuve que hacerle ver que era tu deseo que estuviera a refugio... - Sonríe a Mary Margareth borrando la duda de el rostro de la mujer.

\- Al menos ha aceptado... Después de lo que ha explicado sobre Elsa y su ataque... Ahora mas que nunca, no quiero que se exponga mas... - Descienden de la camioneta ante la mansión de la ex alcaldesa. - Ruby dijo que las encontraríamos aquí... aunque siguen sin responder a los teléfonos, espero que aquí sigan. - Dice encaminándose a la entrada.

\- Supongo que Regina estará intentando encontrar una manera de extraer la magia del puñal y... -

\- Eso también me gustaría saber... ¿Donde han encontrado la daga? - Entrecierra la mirada mirando a un punto inconcreto.

\- Eeu... bueno, deja que sean ellas las que nos lo cuenten, ¿De acuerdo...? - Rodea con uno de sus brazos a su mujer mientras le regala una sonrisa desconfiada.

\- ¿David...? ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando... ? - Se detienen ante la puerta blanca y Snow se cruza de brazos, escrutando la mirada del hombre.

\- ¿Por que dices eso? - Traga grueso y desvía la mirada.

\- Por que te conozco... - Se pone ante su marido mirándolo a los ojos. - En el laboratorio de Azul también parecía que ocultabas algo... - Su rostro se endurece cuando se cerciora de que su marido oculta algo.

\- Cariño... - Suspira y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer. - Entremos, hagamos esto y los cuatro hablaremos ¿De acuerdo...? - Sonríe ahora si de forma sincera y Snow se relaja suspirando.

\- Esta bien, pero... -

\- ¡EMMAAhh...! - La reconocible voz de Regina, se escucha fuertemente sorprendiendo a la pareja y haciendo palidecer sus rostros.

_Pero, ¿Que...? Ese grito era Regina... Veo que tanto en mi como en mi marido, se encienden todas las alarmas, pero... estoy segura que sus alarmas no son exactamente como las mías... Los dos segundos que tardamos en reaccionar, es sabiendo que el está preocupado por que ahí dentro esté sucediendo algo malo... pero ese grito... no era angustioso... era como si... Oh dios... Me congelo momentáneamente pensando en lo que puede haber provocado ese grito y en ese momento, David desenfunda su pistola y me aparta preocupado y gritando "Emma!" Golpea con su hombro la puerta... y necesita hacerlo hasta tres veces... Buena puerta... Gracias a eso consigo reaccionar... y espero que las ocupantes de la casa también reaccionen..._

_La puerta se abre de golpe... y en lo único que pienso es... ¿Donde puede proceder algo así en la planta baja...? y lo primero que hago es mirar hacia el salón... Mientras David voltea hacia la cocina... y agradezco que no haya seguido mi ejemplo... Por que en una fracción de segundo, veo ropas esparcidas por el salón y sobre el sofá... justo antes de desaparecer mágicamente... Buenos reflejos, Regina... Pero ni rastro de ellas... Me volteo en el hall de la mansión en el mismo momento que David... Busca nervioso en todas direcciones, arma en mano. Nos intercambiamos y me dirijo a la cocina buscando al..._

\- ¡Lo encontré...! - Una nerviosa Emma aparece cuando se incorpora desde detrás de la isla de la cocina, sosteniendo un pequeño objeto entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Acabas de salvar tu pellejo! Son carísimos... - Regina se incorpora a su lado, recogiendo el pendiente de la mano de la rubia y colocándoselo bajo la estupefacta mirada de David y Snow.

\- ¿¡Por eso gritaste!? - Pregunta el hombre indignado, enfundando de nuevo el arma.

\- ¿Un pendiente...? _Menudo topicazo... - _Snow se cruza de brazos mientras pone sus ojos en blanco.

\- Si... Un momento... ¿Te acabas de cargar mi puerta? - Regina desvía la atención con fingida molestia mientras apoya ambas manos sobre la encimera.

\- ¡Te oí gritar! - Responde mas indignado aún el monarca.

\- ya lo... arreglaremos... - El rubor de las mejillas de la salvadora no pasa desapercibido por su madre. - Estábamos... bueno, tenia hambre y... - Regina se muerde un labio intentando contener la risa. - Ella no quería que tocase nada de su cocina y bueno... cosas que pasan... - Se dirige a la nevera y la abre escondiendo el rostro de sus padres.

_Joder... ¿A quien pretenden engañar...? he de reconocer que con David parece estar funcionando... Aunque quizás no entienda la expresión en los rostros de su hija y de Regina... A mi me ha quedado bastante claro... Regina evita toda mirada conmigo y cuando Emma esconde su cabeza en la nevera, le hace un gesto... ¿Se toca la barbilla? Oh, jesús! ¡Le está indicando que se limpie algo! Noto como mi hija se mueve inquieta unos segundos hasta que extrae un plato y se dirige al microondas, dándonos la espalda. Mi cara es un poema y menos mal que nadie parece notarlo... David a vuelto a la entrada para comprobar los daños cuasados a la puerta... y yo intento respirar con toda la calma que logro reunir. "Trae..." Regina le quita el plato de las manos, para calentarlo ella misma... Ahora es Emma la que está frente a mi y Regina de espaldas... No me mires así, hija mía... ¿A quien pretendes engañar...? _

\- ¿Por que no ayudas a tu padre con la puerta...? Quizás los daños no sean graves... - Emma aprovecha la oportunidad que le ha dado su madre para escabullirse de la tensión creada en la cocina.

\- Euu... Si... Veré si tiene arreglo... - La rubia murmura desapareciendo a toda prisa mientras Snow se acerca a la ex alcaldesa.

\- Regina... - Se asegura de que nadie mas aparte ellas, escuche sus palabras.

\- ¿Si, querida? - Sonríe con todos sus dientes, como buena política, mientras se voltea para hacer frente a Snow.

\- En serio... ¿Te hizo caer un pendiente? - Comenta con sarcasmo mientras se apoya con una de sus manos en la encimera.

\- Si, claro por supuesto. - Se cruza de brazos y se muerde el interior de su mejilla, sin poder contener contrariedad.

\- ¿No había otra escusa mejor? - Ahora apoya sus dos manos sobre la encimera y habla mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Que quieres decir...? - Pregunta esforzándose por no reír cuando ve lo turbada que está Snow.

\- ¡No te burles de mi...! - Comenta en un susurro alto señalándole con uno de sus dedos. - ¡Ya que vas a estar acostándote con mi hija, lo único que te pido es que al menos lo hagas refugiada en tu habitación! - Dice en el mismo tono, apretando los dientes. - ¿Y si hubiese llegado Henry...? El tiene llaves... - Palidece ante su propio comentario y vuelve a apoyar ambas manos en la isla. - Oh dios, os hubiese pillado retozando en el sofá... - Deja caer su cabeza entre sus brazos de forma derrotista.

\- En el sofá... - Con su sonrisa ladeada y una ceja alzada la mira divertida.

\- Si, en el sofá... He visto la ropa, Regina... - Frunce el ceño ante el tono divertido de la ex alcaldesa.

\- En el sofá y... - Cuando ve que Snow la mira a los ojos, desvía su propia mirada allí donde tiene posadas las manos la actual alcaldesa.

\- ¿Y...? - Sus ojos se abren como platos al igual que si boca, al comprender donde tiene sus manos. - ¡Oww... Regina! -

_*DING* El sonido del microondas camufla la pequeña risa que se le escapa a Regina, cuando he caído en la cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo comprender... Oh Dios! ¿Era necesario saber que han estado haciendo vetetuasaberque a lo largo y ancho de toda la planta baja? Mi bebé... AArrg... ¡Mi bebé pervertida! Por que esto es cosa de dos! Aprieto momentaneamente los ojos intentando borrar todo tipo de imágenes mentales que corren por mi cabeza... "Oww... " Se me escapa el lamento quejumbroso de mis labios... y escucho a Regina contestar "Joder, Snow, ni que nos hubieses visto..." y la muy perra abandona la cocina riendo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oigan... Que humillada me siento... _

_Tomo algunas respiraciones profundas para intentar calmarme... Nada de esto está siendo fácil para mi... y menos habiendo sido burlada por Regina de esta manera... Aunque he de decir... ahora que empiezo a pensar con mas claridad... No había maldad en sus palabras... en su risa... No puedo evitar creer que esa sonrisa era el reflejo de la felicidad... y ahora soy yo la que sonrío... me doy la vuelta y voy hacia el salón donde todos esperan pero me detengo... frunzo el ceño y mi sonrisa se esfuma... Mierda mierda... ¿Por que tanta confusión? ¿_e_sa sonrisa era felicidad... así tal cual dicho? ¿O felicidad post coital!? AARRGH! Otra vez esas imágenes! No, no, NO! ¡Me va a crear un trauma! Ellas... desnudas... muy juntas... demasiado... No, Snow White, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso! fuera fuera fuera!_

\- ¿Que haces...? - Pregunta David cuando ve a su mujer palmeándose las sienes con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- ¿Eh...? - Snow abre los ojos y se detiene cuando ve que es el centro de atención. - Ehem... - Se ruboriza y toma asiento en la mesa junto a su hija que come sin despegar la vista del plato.

\- Bueno... Como le estaba diciendo a Emma... Azul a creado dos pociones para que vuestras magias vuelvan a vosotras... - Comenta David después de sacudir la cabeza por la actitud de Mary Margareth.

\- ¿Y es de fiar...? - Regina pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Al menos en esto, si... Concuerda con lo que sabemos hasta ahora... Azul quiere que todo vuelva a su lugar, manteniendo ese equilibrio... - Alza sus dos manos simulando una balanza.

\- ¿De que estáis hablando? - Snow, recuperada de su estupor, pregunta algo irritada.

\- De esto... - Emma aparta el plato vacío y antes de acabar de comer lo que tiene en la boca, se incorpora y extrae el puñal mágico de su chaqueta. - Creo que es momento de explicarte el papel real que juega Azul... - Después de dejar el puñal envuelto sobre la mesa, lo desenvuelve con cuidado para mostrarlo.

\- Esto es... ¿Donde estaba? - Pregunta cada vez mas confusa.

\- Tu hada madrina la robó... - Regina la mira seriamente.

_Esto... era esto lo que David ocultaba... El papel de Azul... Regina me relata todo lo que sabe hasta el momento... y algunos datos... como su conversación con Rumpel esta misma mañana... Veo que no solo me sorprende a mi... No solo hizo que el pequeño Gareth muriese... Si no que si no hubiese sido por Rumpeltinskin, Regina hubiese corrido la misma suerte... No tendré el detector de mentiras de Emma... y se que todos se sorprenderán por creer a Regina y Rumpel antes que creer a Azul... Pero de repente, todo tiene mas sentido... Azul nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando quería darle una oportunidad a la reina malvada... Ahora entiendo el trasfondo de todo aquello... Para el hada... Regina solo puede ser oscura..._

\- Por eso decís que en esto, Azul es de fiar... en lo de las pociones... - Tiene la mirada perdida mientras todo en su cabeza hace "Clik" - Lo que no quiere es que Regina posea magia blanca y... -

\- Pero... Regina ya posee su propia magia blanca... - Emma mira ambas pociones negando con la cabeza. - No solo quiere quitarte mi magia blanca... también la tuya! - Comienza a ponerse nerviosa cuando coge ambos frascos y los aprieta... -

\- Emma... no... - Regina estira su mano para alcanzar la de la salvadora pero esta se aparta.

\- ¡Quiere que seas solamente oscura! No lo voy a permitir... - Alza su mano para estrellar ambos frascos contra el suelo pero en el último momento desaparecen.

\- Basta... - Regina, con ambos frascos ahora en sus manos, suspira aliviada. - Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? - Le sonríe para transmitir tranquilidad. - No se saldrá con la suya... -

_No... no lo hará... pero no por eso voy a dejar que mi hija siga corrompiéndose... y por la mirada que me lanza Regina... Sé que ella tampoco lo permitirá._

* * *

\- Vale, vale... - Henry alza sus dos manos y da varios pasos hacia atrás. - Te ayudaremos... - Mira a Belle buscando su conformidad. - Vuelve la Operación After Eight. - Sonríe de medio lado y cruza sus brazos como lo haría su madre adoptiva.

\- Espero que no sea tarde para unirme a esa operación... - La aparición del Oscuro sobresalta a los integrantes de la biblioteca.

\- Abuelo... - El joven Mills sonríe aliviado. - Que oportuno... ¿Nos vas a... ayudar? - Pregunta duditativo.

\- Lo que no hará es impedir que obtenga lo que necesito... - Elsa se tensa y aprieta contra si misma la urna.

\- Da la casualidad de que compartimos intereses, majestad. - Se planta ante la reina de Arendelle y la mira duramente. - Pero escúcheme bien... Si vuelvo a sentir tu magia al rededor de MI familia... - Se acerca lentamente a la rubia. - No te servirá de nada lo que puedas obtener de Ingrid... Después de que te haya arrancado la cabeza. - Elsa retrocede algunos pasos palideciendo ante las palabras del Oscuro.

\- Rumpel... - Belle se acerca hasta quedar al lado de su marido para tranquilizarlo. - No ha hecho daño a nadie, no te preocupes... - Se soba el colgante idéntico que comparte con Henry y sonríe de medio lado. - He de decir que funcionan con una sensibilidad sorprendente... No has tardado nada... - Se sujeta al brazo del hombre y el desvía la mirada de la rubia.

\- Oye abuelo... ¿Que es lo que tu necesitas de Ingrid? - Henry pregunta acertado.

\- Estuve en su guarida... buscando... algo muy concreto... y no di con ello. Y supongo que lo llevará consigo. - Contesta mas calmado.

\- ¿Y tu Elsa...? -

\- Necesito saber que fué de mi hermana... Necesito saber donde está... Que hizo con ella... - Dos lágrimas se desprenden de sus ojos mientras agacha su cabeza.

\- No dramatices, querida... tu hermana no está muerta... -

\- ¿En serio...? - Alza la mirada esperanzada cuando Gold le asegura eso. - y no sabes si... -

\- Lo que quieras saber se lo tendrás que preguntar tu misma a Ingrid... - Sentencia Rumpel. - Por ahora debemos asegurar que su liberación no cause ningún problema... -

\- Bien, ahora si... Operación After Eight... - Los tres adultos miran a Henry divertidos. - Tengo un plan... - Se frota las manos y sonríe de medio lado.

* * *

\- ¿Tinker... ? ¿En serio vas ha hacer como si nada...? - Pregunta por enésima vez Robin, mientras exploran el bosque.

\- Me parece que todo está bastante claro... ¿No lo ves...? - Acelera el ritmo de sus pasos para alejarse del ladrón.

\- De verdad que lo siento... no debí actuar de esa forma... - Corre hasta alcanzar al hada y la sujeta por el brazo. - ¿Quieres parar y hablar conmigo? - la voltea hasta quedar cara a cara.

\- ¡No tenemos nada que hablar! Anoche quedó claro que tu y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, me equivoqué, lo siento ¿Vale? -

\- Y yo también lo siento... por que si te besé fué... por que de verdad quería que fuese cierto! -

\- No me vengas con esas... - Se zafa de su agarre y vuelve a caminar.

\- Escucha... tanto para ti como para mi, Regina es una persona importante en nuestras vidas... - Vuelve a situarse a su lado sin perder el ritmo. - Y si ella ahora es feliz... si ella está enamorada de Emma... yo solo puedo ser feliz por ella! - Gesticula enérgicamente para enfatizar sus palabras. - ¿No lo entiendes? -

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Que tengo que entender? ¿Que querías sacar un clavo con otro clavo? ¿Por eso me besaste? - Frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Hood.

\- ¡No! yo solo... Campanilla... - Detiene sus pasos y agacha la cabeza hasta mirarse los pies.

\- ¡Que!? - Se gira para mirarlo y su gesto se suaviza al verlo tan abatido.

\- Eres una gran persona... Una de esas amigas que todo el mundo quisiera tener a su lado... Estás para lo bueno y sobretodo para lo malo... No tienes idea de lo que vales... - La mira sonriendo, con un halo de tristeza.

\- ¿Por que me dices todo esto... ? - El hada se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada ruborizada.

\- Por que... De verdad quería que fuese cierto... que te equivocaste... que lanzaste mal aquel hechizo y que buscaste tu propio verdadero amor... Por eso te besé... Por que te aprecio, por que por un lado ya te quiero de manera especial... Y si tenía que pasar página... que mejor que contigo siendo mi verdadero amor. -

\- Es una lástima que no sea así... - Sonríe con pesar y suspira.

\- Lo es... pero, eh! Eres una gran hada... - Se acerca hasta quedar a medio metro de la rubia. - No lanzaste mal aquel hechizo... solo que esas personas que en aquel entonces estaban destinadas... Son dos personas completamente distintas ahora... - Acaricia el rostro del hada mientras le sonríe. - Yo era un ladrón sin honor... Un borracho... jugador empedernido y un mujeriego... Y Regina... bueno, tu sabes mejor que yo lo que la diferencia de aquella chiquilla recién casada.

\- Supongo... supongo que aquel momento ya pasó... ¿No? - Frota el brazo extendido del hombre y le dedica una sonrisa. - Siento haber estado tan insoportable... - Dice avergonzándose.

\- Lo mismo digo... - Abraza a la pequeña hada momentáneamente. - ¿Amigos? - Pregunta antes de separarse.

\- No lo dudes... - se separa del hombre y vuelve a caminar cuando se detiene abrúptamente. - ¿Robin? -

\- ¿Si? -

\- Esto... ha sido culpa tuya. - Dice señalando el suelo ante la entrada de la guarida de Ingrid.

\- ¿A que te re...? ¡Mierda! - Corre hasta comprobar las huellas que salen de la guarida.

\- Te dije que dejaras de atosigarme! ¡Por tu culpa se nos escapa! - Dice volviendo al tono que había abandonado hace tan solo unos momentos.

\- ¡No dramatices! No hace mucho de esto... las huellas van hacia el pueblo, quizás podamos alcanzarlo. - Se asegura el arco en su espalda y comienza a correr siguiendo las huellas.

\- ¡No me pienso hacer responsable si causa algún altercado! - Corre tras el hombre y se adentran en la espesura del bosque.

\- ¡Gracias Dios mío, por no ser esta mujer mi amor verdadero! -

\- Ñeñeñeñeñe... -

* * *

**Y hasta aquí! Decidme... ¿Ha merecido la espera este capítulo? Gustó? Ufuuu, comentad vuestras opiniones... así como cualquier crítica sobre mi tardanza... Lo sientoooo! Prometo un próximo capítulo sin tanta espera!**

**Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que agradezcais que no haya tardado tanto como con el anterior... Aunque reconozco que también me podía haber pegado el detallazo de actualizar antes, pero... bueno, espero que guste tanto como gustó el anterior!**

**Wow! Toda una sorpresa cuando descubro unos cuantos comentarios nada enfadados con mi tardanza!**

**Guest me alegra que la espera del capítulo anterior mereciera la pena y te gustase la escena, y sobretodo que gustase la reacción de Snow al saber lo que hicieron en la cocina xD**

**Amapolas, no garantizo que toda larga espera acabe con un momentazo así, aunque me gusta tu predisposición, todavía me parto cuando leo tu frase de "Azme esperar todo lo que quieras, baby!" Adoro levantar pasiones pero ya te digo que no soy tan increíble, aunque agradezco el detallazo de verme con un descubrimiento como escritora de FF. Solo puedo decir GRACIAS! Me animas un montón :)**

**Eristera, bienvenida a mi historia! Adoro que guste el hecho de que sea un Fanfic un poco fuera de lo común, con el punto de vista de cada uno, con sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones... a veces acertadas y a veces no. Ya aprovecho para recordaros que todo detalle cuenta y en este nuevo capítulo podréis apreciar que rescato algún detallito que ya dejé en capítulos anteriores.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que seguís la historia... Las que esperais impacientes una actualización, y a las que os incorporais recientemente a esta aventura! Ya hace un tiempo que la empecé, que por cierto, hago una breve mención a ese tiempo en este capi :P No pude evitarlo**

**Uix, se que seré pequeñita en esto de escribir y publicar... que no andaré por las redes sociales ni nada de eso... Pero agradezco enormemente mis 37 seguidores, mis 18 favoritos y mis 30 comentarios, que espero incrementar eee! ya sabeis! Que no será gran cosa como para presumir, en comparación con otras historias, pero... para mi es un orgullo y lo justo para poder seguir con esto!**

**No me enrollo mas! A leer!**

* * *

\- Esta bien... - Belle respira pausadamente mientras camina hasta el centro de una desierta biblioteca. - Espero que merezca la pena... - Murmura para si misma mientras destapa la urna que sostiene entre sus manos y la deja en el suelo.

_Mi esposa retrocede unos pasos cuando de la urna se desprende un líquido espeso que va tomando volumen... Una forma humana comienza a dejarse ver y poco a poco las caracteristicas de Ingrid empiezan a ser reconocibles... Se yergue en pie con los ojos cerrados... Belle parece asustada hasta que me lanza una mirada... Desde mi posición entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, intento transmitirle el mensaje de "Todo irá bien..." Vuelve a mirar al frente... encarando a Ingrid cuando esta abre los ojos y la mira confundida... Es evidente que no comprende por que la esposa del oscuro la ha liberado..._

\- Me esperaba... cualquier cosa menos a ti... - Ingrid murmura entrecerrando la mirada. - ¿Te debo estar agradecida...? - comienza a caminar en dirección de la mujer mientras la interroga. - ¿O acaso pretendes doblegar mi voluntad? - Se detiene y su mirada barre todo el establecimiento en busca de algo sospechoso.

\- Necesito respuestas... - Belle se arma de valor, ignorando el plan que habían concebido minutos antes. - Necesito saber que busca Rumpel de ti... - Ingrid la mira con incredulidad. - El... Sé que oculta algo... Se que me miente... Creí que habia cambiado, pero... -

\- JAJAJAJJAAJJAJA! - Ingrid la interrumpe riendo al oír la última frase de la morena.

_Pero ¿Que...? Oh, Belle... Precisamente lo que quiero ahora mismo de Ingrid no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse nadie... al contrario... No puedo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, cuando mi esposa aprovecha la oportunidad para desenmascararme... Lo que desconoce es que lo que busco de ella, tan solo es por el bien de todos._

\- Niña estúpida... - Después de burlarse de ella, Ingrid mira con desprecio a Belle. - ¿Que te hace pensar que el oscuro pueda cambiar? - Camina lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la bibliotecaria.

\- Solo... dime... ¿Que puede querer de ti? - Belle, lejos de amedrantarse, pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

\- Las magias... la daga... - Murmura

\- No... O quizás si... pero hay algo mas... algo que llevas contigo. - Ingrid esboza una sonrisa cuando comprende que es lo que busca el oscuro.

\- Oh, si... - Después de afirmar, desaparece en una nube, para aparecer a la espalda de Belle, sujetándola y amenazando con rebanar su cuello con un trozo de afilado hielo. - ¿Acaso creías que soy tan estúpida, Rumpelstinskin? - Sonríe malévolamente cuando el hombre aparece ante ellas alzando ambas manos.

\- No podría subestimarte de tal manera... ¿No? - Gold le dedica una sonrisa casi infantil mientras baja lentamente las manos. - Suéltala... Al fin y al cabo, es quien te ha liberado. -

\- ¡Solo para que tu obtengas lo que quieres! - Ejerce mas presión sobre el cuello de Belle. - Pero las dudas de tu querida esposa no son falsas, ¿verdad, querida? - Pregunta con una falsa dulzura, rozando su nariz con la mejilla de la mujer.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes la situación bajo control? - Se burla el hombre.

\- Esto... - Una brisa gélida comienza a desprenderse de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que la mujer del Oscuro empiece a temblar de frío. - Un movimiento en falso, y seras viudo. - Amenaza segura de si misma.

\- ¿Y después que? - Una conocida voz a su espalda, sobresalta a Ingrid. - ¿Que crees que te espera después de matar a la esposa del Oscuro, querida tía? - Elsa, manteniendo su posición en su espalda, se pone en posición de ataque.

\- ¡No...! Espera... - Gold, viendo los morados labios de Belle, detiene la confrontación. - Mi mujer no tiene nada que ver en esto... Suéltala y te daré lo que quieras... - Dice asustado.

\- Primero me darás lo que quiero... y después la soltaré... - Sonríe cuando ve que ha conseguido someter al Oscuro. - Quiero tu daga... Rumpelstinskin. - Belle, niega con la cabeza asustada e Ingrid hace su agarre mas fuerte para dar énfasi a su amenaza.

\- Esta bien... esta bien... - Extiende léntamente su mano y hace aparecer la daga del Oscuro. - Haremos un intercambio... ¿De acuerdo...? - Duda, pero no le queda mas remedio y le da la vuelta a la daga para sujetarla por la hoja.

\- No hagas ningún movimiento en falso, Ingrid... - Elsa, aún en guardia, conjura dos bolas de hielo en las palmas de sus manos.

\- Acércate, duende... - Gold camina lentamente, extendiendo el mango de la daga para realizar el intercambio. - Así... despacio... - Suelta el agarre de una de sus manos para extenderla y coger la daga.

\- Sueltala... - Rumpel, viendo como Belle está a punto de perder el conocimiento por la hipotermia, extiende su otro brazo para alcanzarla.

\- Primero la daga... - Ejerce presión con el trozo de hielo sobre el cuello de la mujer, mientras demanda con su otra mano.

\- Esta bien... - Repite y posa el mango de la daga sobre la palma de Ingrid.

\- Si... - Ingrid murmura sonriendo extasiada y no se percata cuando un joven corre hacia ella desde detrás del escritorio.

\- ¡Te tengo! - Henry, en un rápido movimiento, envuelve la muñeca que sostiene la daga con el brazal mágico.

\- ¡NO! - Ingrid suelta a Belle cuando su magia se desvanece y mira horrorizada su mano que aún sostiene la daga. - ¡Tu! Maldito mocoso! - Señala a Henry con la daga antes de mirar al Oscuro. - ¡Rumpelstinskin! - Alza la daga ante el hombre. - ¡Te ordeno que me extraigas esto! - Dice señalando su muñeca.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a hacer tal cosa? - Se burla cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Que...? - Ingrid mira ojiplática sin comprender.

\- ¡Eh, tu! - Belle llama la atención de la reina de hielo y cuando esta se voltea para mirarla, le planta un sonoro puñetazo que la hace caer al suelo aturdida.

\- Que derechazo... - Henry sonríe alucinado y Belle se soba la mano dolorida.

\- Si, impresionante... - Los cuatro se acercan a la mujer tendida en el suelo, semi inconsciente.

\- ¿Por que...? - Aturdida, pregunta alzando la daga todavía en su mano.

\- Es falsa... - Belle, Elsa, Henry y Gold hacen un corrillo sobre Ingrid y los cuatro se inclinan con sonrisas burlonas.

\- La verdadera la tiene mi esposa... ¿Quien si no? - Ríe mirando la confusión y el aturdimiento de Ingrid.

\- Se acabó, Tía. - Elsa, que sonríe con suficiencia observa como los ojos de la mujer tendida en el suelo comienzan a cerrarse.

\- Esto... no quedará... Así... - Cae inconsciente memorizando con rabia lo último que captan sus ojos: Cuatro cabezas, trazan un círculo sobre ella, riendo, burlándose de la reina de hielo, por haber conseguido engañarla y haberla reducido a nada.

* * *

\- Basta... - Regina, con ambos frascos ahora en sus manos, suspira aliviada. - Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? - Le sonríe para transmitir tranquilidad. - No se saldrá con la suya... -

_Mary Margareth me dedica una mirada... y asiento con la cabeza para tranquilizarla... No dejaré que esa... polilla azul se salga con la suya... Pero no puedo dejar que Emma siga corrompiendose... En cada estallido puede ir a peor y en uno de esos, puede que no haya vuelta atras... Su corazón acabará oscuro como el mío y se bien lo que se siente... No quiero eso para ella..._

_Vale, si, lo reconozco... me da cierta patadita terminar con la parte buena de esos estallidos de ira y rabia... sobretodo cuando se traducen en sexo salvaje y de reconciliación como el de hace tan solo minutos atrás... Pero, en fin... siempre puedo pincharla un poco... ¿No...? Joder... ¿Por que pienso en sexo en este momento...? Será por que aún me tiemblan las piernas y por el rubor que conserva Emma en sus mejillas... Oh, Dios... tengo que evitar a toda costa esbozar la sonrisa que está a punto de escapar de mi... Tan solo de pensar en como la Salvadora se habrá quedado con el calentón... AARGH! Este no es momento! ¿Que coño me pasa? _

_Sacudo mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y me centro en el tema... Tengo que convencer a Emma para que acepte intercambiar nuestras magias... Aunque eso me convierta en una amargada de nuevo... No voy a dejar que cargue con la oscuridad que alimenté durante tantos años..._

\- Emma... - Regina se pone en pie y se acerca hasta la rubia. - No pasará nada... - Le muestra las pociones y la sheriff niega con la cabeza.

\- Si que pasará... Azul quiere que tu seas oscura... -

\- Siempre lo he sido... - La interrumpe. - Forma parte de mi... Yo la creé. - Los monarcas observan atentos la interacción de las mujeres sin interrumpir.

\- ¡Te empujaron a ello! - Emma frunce el ceño mirando al suelo. - No tenias que ser oscura... -

\- Y si no lo hubiese sido, habría acabado como ese niño... siendo polvo. - Suspira cerrando momentaneamente los ojos. - Déjame ser quien soy... -

\- No... - La rubia la mira con decisión manteniendo firme su postura.

\- Esta bien... - Coge el frasco blanco con su otra mano. - Sujétame esto... - Le entrega la poción a Mary margareth y vuelve ha hacer frente a Emma.

\- ¿Que haces...? - Pregunta la sheriff entrecerrando la mirada cuando Regina la empuja hasta que su espalda choca con la pared mas cercana.

\- Si no es por las buenas... - Destapa el frasco negro con el pulgar. - Será por las malas. - Inclina su cabeza dejando caer la sustancia oscura en su boca ante la estupefacta mirada de todos.

\- ¿Que coño... ? - No termina su pregunta cuando Regina estampa violentamente su boca contra la de ella.

\- AAhh...! - David lanza un gritito ahogado que extrañamente suena demasiado femenino.

\- Oh... Dios... - Snow se sujeta el puente de la nariz mientras cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza.

_Forcejea ya sabiendo lo que pretendo. Aprieta fuertemente sus labios e intenta zafarse de mi agarre... pero contaba con el factor sorpresa, así que no puede evitar que una de mis manos la sujete fuertemente de la nuca y con la otra le tape la nariz para que no pueda respirar... Abre los ojos de manera desorbitada y la miro con dureza... Vamos Emma... Cesa de hacer aspavientos con los brazos e intentar hacer que me despegue de ella... sabe que no le va a servir de nada y ahora que no puede respirar, no tiene mas opción que relajarse y dejar que la poción oscura que mantengo en mi boca pase a la suya..._

\- Traga... - Regina suelta la nuca de la salvadora para estampar su mano sobre la boca. - No te pienso dejar respirar hasta que tragues... - Ejerce presión con ambas manos para evitar que pueda respirar.

\- Emma, cariño... haz lo que te dice... - Mary Margareth dice preocupada, presenciando la extraña situación.

\- Vamos... - Regina ladea su cabeza mirando a los ojos a la rubia cuando esta se cruza de brazos claramente enfadada. - Por favor... - Pide lastimera a lo que la sheriff responde suavizando su gesto, tragando la sustancia de su boca al fin.

\- Que romántica eres... - Dice con ironía cuando Regina la suelta y la deja respirar.

\- No te quejes... No me has dejado opción. - La morena se acerca a Snow y recoge la poción blanca. - Con un par de minutos será suficiente ¿No...? - Pregunta antes de beberse la poción a lo que la pareja responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Esto... deja muy mal sabor de boca... - Emma paladea con asco despegándose de la pared.

\- Nadie dijo que fuese bueno para el paladar, cariño. - Snow mira a su hija con cariño, reteniendo las ganas de acercarse a su hija.

\- Necesito una copa... - Regina se dirige al mueble bar paladeando mas sutilmente que la salvadora.

\- Que sean dos... Lo vamos a necesitar con lo que esta a punto de pasar... - Emma mira a sus padres algo avergonzada. - Eh, papá... ¿quieres una copa...? Creo que debes tener algo en la garganta para haber hecho ese ruidito tan... de niñita - Ignora su propia vergüenza cuando observa a David todavía en estado de shock.

\- Si... ehem... - Se soba la nuca y mira al suelo ruborizándose por su reacción anterior.

\- Será mejor que mantengáis una distancia prudencial... - Después de servir algunas copas, las deja sobre la mesa y se aparta bebiendo de un solo trago.

\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien... ? - Después de recoger una de las copas, Emma se acerca a la ex alcaldesa.

\- Emma... Tu siempre has confiado en que... podía cambiar... -

\- Y así lo hicistes... - Sonríe interrumpiendola

\- Pero... ¿que tan es verdad? ¿Tanto he cambiado? Quizas algunos aspectos de mi vida si, pero... - Regina lanza una mirada a Snow y esta sonríe.

\- Creo que lo que te intenta decir es que no te preocupes... Pues si que ha cambiado en algunas cosas... Pero la mujer que siempre fué... Siempre estuvo... Y es ella quien elige quien ser... no se dejará llevar por la oscuridad... No ahora que lo sabe. - Se hace el silencio en el salón cuando Snow termina su pequeño discurso, arrancando sonrisas de todos los presentes.

\- "Gracias" - Regina gesticula esa sola palabra con sus labios solo siendo captado por su antigua enemiga.

\- Creo que ya han pasado esos minutos... - David mira su reloj de pulsera mientras deja la copa sobre la mesa. - Será mejor retirarnos a una distancia prudencial. - Camina de espaldas junto a su esposa mirando a las dos mujeres que se colocan una frente a la otra.

\- Un simple contacto y ya está... ¿No...? - Pregunta Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si... - Regina se mira las manos. - ¿Lo sientes...? -

\- ¿Ese hormigueo? Si... - Mira atentamente a la mujer ante ella cuando esta alza su mano para alcanzar la de la rubia.

_Su mirada... es triste... Pero una vez que esto esté hecho, le demostraré que puedo controlarlo... tampoco he estado tanto tiempo sin mi propia magia para perder el control... Espero poder demostrarle cuando esto acabe, que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse... Mira ahora mi mano y niega con la cabeza... Vamos Emma... "No puedes hecharte atras..." Le digo en un susurro y me devuelve la mirada... Sonríe negando con la cabeza... "No es eso..." Se acerca, evitando tocar mi mano... y sus brazos me rodean en un calido abrazo. "Así mejor..." Deja un beso sobre mi cuello cuando su cabeza se acurruca sobre mi... Y le devuelvo el abrazo... Cuando siento la magia correr libre fuera de mi cuerpo..._

\- ... Mmm... Y... ¿Ya está...? - David, después de un minuto presenciando en silencio el abrazo de las dos mujeres, pregunta con prudencia.

\- ¿Funciona...? - Snow entrecierra la mirada, extrañada de que tan solo vean un abrazo normal.

\- ¿Regina...? - Emma levanta lentamente la cabeza buscando la mirada de la mujer. - Dime que estas bien, por favor... - Su rostro se torna preocupado cuando la morena mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

\- Vaya... Sin fuegos artificiales ni nada... - Abre los ojos y suspira mirando tristemente a la salvadora.

\- Si... también me ha extrañado pero... ha funcionado. - Emma inspecciona el rostro de la ex alcaldesa con ambas manos.

_Si que ha funcionado... en completo silencio... sin "explosiones" mágicas, como siempre que nuestras magias entran en contacto... Sin humo violeta... Sin que la tierra tiemble... No, nada de eso... Todo sucede en el interior... Mi corazón corre desbocado... La sangre circula a toda prisa y toda mi piel se mantiene erizada... Y esta sensación... Siento una profunda tristeza que no logro explicar... La desconfianza de que todo irá mal a partir de ahora... Como si en cualquier momento fuera ha suceder algo que me arrebate todo lo que me importa... y esa voz... que suena incesantemente en mi cabeza... Esa voz que me provoca escalofríos y Emma me sujeta firmemente al notarlo... Preocupada por tener razón... Pero solo puedo prestar atención a lo que dice esa voz que reconozco tan bien... "El amor es debilidad..." Una y otra vez... ¿Te burlas de mi, madre? Alzo la cabeza hasta fijar mi vista al techo... No quiero mostrarme débil ahora... aprieto los ojos fuertemente intentando contener las lágrimas... Pero es imposible... Ruedan inevitablemente por mi cara e intento deshacer el abrazo pero Emma me lo impide... "Suéltame" y la empujo con todas mis fuerzas... pero no cede en su empeño... estúpida..._

\- Háblame, por favor... - La salvadora sujeta ambas muñecas de la morena para evitar despegarse de ella.

\- Déjame... - Forcejea lastimera, ya sin fuerzas, mientras de sus ojos se desprenden lágrimas apresuradas. - Marchaos... todos... - Niega con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de la rubia.

\- Regina... - Mary Margareth da un paso prudencial hacia las dos mujeres. - Tranquila, todo irá bien... - Le sonríe con tristeza mientras sigue acercándose.

\- Todo esto es por tu culpa... - La antigua Reina Malvada, mira a su ex hijastra con dureza. - Vete... desaparece... - Aprieta los dientes y reúne fuerzas para, por fin, despegarse de la salvadora.

\- Salgamos... - David coge a su mujer por los hombros y la arrastra hasta la puerta.

\- Regina, por favor... - Emma intenta coger la mano de la morena pero al hacer contacto la retira violentamente al sentir una descarga. - No hagas eso... - Se soba la mano, aliviando el repentino dolor. - Dijiste que podrías con ello... ¡Me dijiste que confiara en ti! ¡No puedes dejarte vencer así! ¡TU NO TE RINDES! - La rubia frunce el ceño sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar.

\- Y ¿que tan importante soy para ti...? - Pregunta con frialdad, mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Eh...? - Sorprendida por la pregunta, titubea sin saber que responder. - Pues... yo... es complicado... Tu... -

\- Tan elocuente como siempre... Señorita Swan. - La interrumpe y la mira con dureza. - Ahora, vete... Si eres incapaz de afrontar nada, no te necesito aquí... Largo. - Da dos pasos hasta la rubia, invadiendo su espacio vital. - Huye... - Sus ojos se clavan en los verdes de la rubia sin ningún atisbo de humanidad.

\- No... - Con un hilo de voz, responde sin moverse del sitio. - No puedo perderte... no quiero perderte, no ahora... - Sus manos temblorosas se alzan casi imperceptiblemente, hasta acunar el rostro de la morena, ignorando cualquier dolor provocado por el contacto. - No me apartes... - Acerca lentamente sus labios bajo la estupefacta mirada de sorpresa que demuestran los ojos marrones.

\- Emma... - Una grieta de debilidad hace acto de presencia por la cercanía de la rubia. - Emma... - Su voz se rompe cuando las lágrimas vuelven a invadir sus ojos.

\- No eres la Reina Malvada... No eres una desalmada... No eres como tu madre... Eres una mujer maravillosa, a la cual no pienso dejarla caer ante nada... - Se acerca hasta rozar los labios de la morena, aprovechando el momento de duda de esta. - No vas a caer a la oscuridad, por que voy ha estar aquí para ello... Como tu estabas aquí para mi... - Deja de rozar sus labios para cerrar un beso cargado de sentimiento, en el que, ahora si, la magia hace acto de presencia, corriendo libremente alrededor de ambas mujeres.

\- Mmm... - Cierra los ojos, entregándose al beso, a la relajación que ofrece esa boca de mil sabores diferentes, entremezclando su alma corrupta con la pureza del alma de la salvadora, entregándose a la debilidad, entregándose a la fuerza de un amor aun sin pronunciar.

_Cállate... Madre..._

* * *

_Nadie contesta mis mensajes... Ni Emma, ni Regina, ni Snow... También he intentado ponerme en contacto con Belle, con Henry, con campanilla... Hasta he intentado llamar a Gold, pero nadie parece hacerme caso... "Aargh!" Me levanto de la silla que pertenece a la sheriff y camino haciendo círculos como un león enjaulado... ¿Como pretenden que me quede de guardia si nadie me explica que coño está sucediendo? Nadie me informa de nada y eso me mosquea... Sé que algo tiene que estar pasando para que nadie conteste mis mensajes y el desconocimiento hace que el lobo que llevo dentro, quiera salir a investigar por su cuenta..._

_¿Como pretenden que me quede quieta? Es la última noche del ciclo lunar y el sol ya se ha puesto en el horizonte... Mi cuerpo entero comienza a clamar por una liberación, pero... Comprendo que no es momento... La sutil amenaza de el hada madrina dice mucho para mi integridad física... Según David, ella debe saber perfectamente que mi olfato tubo que captarla. Sinceramente, no se de que sería capaz Azul, pero... Entiendo que David quiera que me quede a refugio... Hasta Snow quiso que no me expusiera, aún desconociendo el trasfondo de todo..._

_Resoplo por enésima vez, cansada de estar aquí pretendiendo ser útil... Camino hasta la ventada y miro la luna... resplandeciente una noche mas... Sonrío con tristeza... Amiga, hoy no saldré a jugar... Al menos no por el momento... Niego y río para mi misma por mi estupidez, ¿Ahora le hablo a la luna telepáticamente? Mi vista viaja hasta posarse en las desiertas calles, hasta que un movimiento entre contenedores llama mi atención... Alguien mira hacia ambos lados de la carretera y cuando se cerciora que no hay nadie, corre en dirección de la comisaría... Es... ¿Killian? Oh, Dios mío, ¡Si que es el! Mi estupefacta mirada le sigue, hasta que lo veo desaparecer cuando entra en el edificio en el que me encuentro... "Te tengo, pirata..." Corro en silencio y me coloco al lado de la nueva puerta, esperando a mi invitado sorpresa... Te vas ha enterar..._

\- ¿Swan...? - La voz del capitán resuena al entrar en el vacío edificio. - ¿Swan, estas aquí... ? - Sus pasos apresurados suenan cada vez mas cercanos a la camarera que espera impaciente. - ¿Emma..? - Cuando llega a la puerta donde espera Ruby, la abre con cautela y se adentra un paso.

\- ¡Tu! - Ruby salta ante el pirata cogiéndolo por las solapas de sus ropas y estrellando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. - ¡Miserable! ¿Como te atreves a presentarte aquí buscándola? - Ruge cuando sus ojos se encuentran y Hook ve con temor el aura dorada en la mirada de la loba.

\- ¡Ruby...! No es lo que piensas... - La camarera vuelve a golpearle contra el marco de la puerta y le enseña todos sus dientes. - Necesito... poder explicar todo... lo que sé... - Murmura con dificultad cuando la loba le impide respirar con normalidad.

\- Pues será mejor que lo hagas desde una celda... - Dice apretando sus dientes mientras lo arrastra y lo lanza dentro de la celda. - Así evitarás conservar todas las extremidades... - Cierra violentamente la puerta de barrotes y hecha la llave.

\- ¿Donde está Swan...? ¿Está bien? - Pregunta mientras se incorpora del suelo, sobándose el cuello.

\- No es asunto tuyo, rata. - Coge una silla y la planta ante la celda con un semblante frío. - Ahora hablarás... - Coge una grabadora de un cajón y la pone en modo grabación dejándola en el suelo entre los dos. - Y será mejor que no intentes nada descabellado... Aún no he cenado y el lobo no le hace ascos a nada... - Entrecierra su mirada atemorizando al pirata mientras este traga grueso y se sienta en el camastro.

\- Está bien... - Suspira y apoya ambos brazos en sus rodillas.

_Acepta hablar y a contar toda su historia desde el altercado en este mismo lugar... Y le dejo claro que si hubiese sido yo y no Regina la que apareció, el hubiese sido alimento de lobo en ese momento... Y rie sin gracia... Diciéndome que eso hubiese sido mejor incluso que lo que ha tenido que vivir hasta el momento..._

_Me habla del hechizo de Gold... de como sentía su alma ser invadida por la oscuridad y el frío... Sus remordimientos comiendo cada pedazo de su ser... Después de todo lo que hizo Ingrid con el... Su aturdimiento y su aceptación a todo lo que la reina de hielo demandaba... Las cosas que le decía para que actuase... Con la promesa de ser perdonado por la salvadora y apartarla de Regina... Con la promesa de encontrar su final feliz al lado de Emma... Y que como un niño ilusionado el dia de Navidad... cumplía obediente bajo el influjo de Ingrid..._

_Me explica cuando el hechizo "manipulador" se rompió... Duda entre que sea por el alma del pequeño Gareth o por la influencia de la desaparición de Ingrid. Sus sentidos volvieron a el en las minas... Dice no saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado ni que día es... Es curioso cuando dice que para el parecen haber pasado 6 meses o incluso más... Je... me río sin gracia y le digo exactamente el tiempo transcurrido... Alucina cuando sabe que han pasado 72 horas desde la última vez que estuvo en esta comisaría... Aunque ciertamente, reconozco que parece que haya transcurrido mas tiempo pero... Lo cierto es que mirando la hora, hace exactamente tres días desde el ataque..._

_Ahora su relato se vuelve mas confuso para mi... Explica como Sidney lo mantenía cautivo y que tan solo hacia lo necesario para cumplir con el último deseo de la reina de hielo... y le pregunto "¿Y los otros deseos...?" niega con la cabeza... los desconoce y no tengo motivos para dudar de ello... Pero lo que relata a continuación, es lo verdaderamente extraño..._

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que hablas con un niño de cinco años mientras duermes? - Ruby pregunta con un tono de burla en su voz.

\- Si... La verdad es que al principio me resultaba molesto... Pero ahora me he acostumbrado a el, supongo... - Se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Y dices que el chico no quiere ser resucitado... - Entrecierra la mirada meditando. - ¿Eso podría influenciar en cuanto la "Reina" acabe contigo? - Entre comilla con los dedos hablando con sarcasmo.

\- No tengo ni idea... - Niega con la cabeza y suspira. - Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé... La reina acabará conmigo como supuestamente está escrito... - Sonríe con tristeza mirando a la loba.

\- Sinceramente no estoy en contra de que Regina haga lo que no hizo contigo hace tres días... -

\- Es contradictorio, ¿Sabes? - Se pone en pie y camina por el pequeño habitáculo. - Por un lado hubiese estado bien que me hubiese matado, pero por otro lado... prefiero ser yo el portador del alma del chico... -

\- ¿Por algo en especial...? ¿Le has cogido cariño? - Se cruza de brazos mientras se burla.

\- Gareth siempre ha podido oír todo lo que sucedía al rededor de su confinamiento... y sabe en quien debía resucitar en un principio... - Cuelga sus brazos en los barrotes de la celda y deja caer su cabeza.

\- ¿Quien? - Pregunta curiosa.

\- Henry... - Dice sin mirarla y sin ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la camarera. - Dijo que Ingrid tenía claro que debía ser Henry pero... Lo sucedido aquí hace tres días, hizo de mi un mártir perfecto. -

\- Eres cualquier cosa menos un mártir. - Lo interrumpe hablando con dureza. - ¿Por eso prefieres ser tu...? ¿Por Henry? - Suaviza su voz cuando comienza a comprender.

\- Si... Pero eso no es todo... - Sigue relatando cuando ve que Ruby comienza a confiar en el.

_Quería a Henry para que el joven Gareth fuese rei... Pero, según Killian... o según el niño... Ingrid prefiere que sea rei junto a la salvadora... ¿Por eso esa fijación en Emma? ¿Por su legado? Parece que hasta ahora no habíamos comprendido el trasfondo de todo el asunto... No solo resucitar a su hijo... Si no hacerlo rei... Pues según Gold, Ingrid debí__a ser reina... y por lo tanto, Gareth el siguiente en la sucesión... No solo devolverle la vida... Si no todo aquello que debería haber sido... Todo lo que una madre entregaría a su único hijo... Todo lo que una reina entregaría a su principe..._

* * *

_Se relaja al fin en mis brazos... responde a mi beso y siento sus labios temblar junto a los míos... Demasiadas emociones acumuladas para no dejarlas salir... Y todas salen apresuradamente... En forma de besos, de labios, de lágrimas, de caricias... de magia... Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y acomoda su cuerpo al mio... como dos partes de un puzzle de millones de piezas, que después de mucho buscar se encuentran para encajar a la perfección... Aunque parece que no es la forma y el color lo que nos une... si no un lazo invisible... ignorado... pero que fuertemente está ahí, arraigado en nosotras... Un lazo que nos une inevitablemente... Un lazo que pienso conservar de cualquier manera... Sin que nadie pueda destruirlo._

_Rompemos el beso, casi a regañadientes pero necesariamente... La miro a los ojos acariciando sus mejillas... Fundiéndome en esas dos piscinas de chocolate brillante y húmedo debido a las lágrimas... Me congelo esperando una reacción suya... y no tarda... Sonríe... Y eso me devuelve la vida... Vuelvo a respirar sin haberme dado cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo... le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras no puedo evitar dejar de llorar... Ahora de felicidad... de tranquilidad... De puro alivio por tenerla de vuelta..._

\- Ey... - Emma susurra mientras elimina las lágrimas de la morena con sus pulgares.

\- Ey... - Repite tragando el nudo de su garganta y cerrando los ojos mientras suspira. - No has huido... - Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos esperando la reacción de la rubia.

\- No podía, Regina... - Baja la mirada al suelo y suspira con congoja. - Te lo debo... ME LO DEBO. - Finaliza con firmeza y volviendo la mirada a los ojos marrones.

\- ¿Te lo debes? - Sonríe con humor viendo el énfasi en las palabras de la salvadora.

\- Si... No puedo permitirme el lujo de dejarte ir... ¿Que clase de vida me esperaría sin ti? - Ambas se sorprenden por el desliz revelador de la sheriff.

\- Quizás... una vida sin tantos quebraderos de cabeza, señorita Swan... - Alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado cuando la rubia se sonroja.

\- Nah... Carecería de interés... - Juntan sus frentes riendo suavemente, de forma relajada, hasta que una voz rompe la burbuja.

\- ¿¡Todo bien por ahí dentro...!? - David pregunta alzando la voz desde el porche de la casa, provocando que las dos mujeres del interior rompan el abrazo.

\- Será mejor que hablemos con mis padres... - Dice mirándola con resignación y cogiendo su mano para arrastrarla al exterior.

\- Si no hay mas remedio... - Suspira hastiada y se deja llevar.

\- No, no lo hay... - Seca su cara de todo rastro de lágrimas y se encamina hacia fuera entrelazando sus dedos con los de la ex alcaldesa.

_No te dejaré caer... no puedo permitirmelo... si tu caes, yo también..._

* * *

**Aquí doy por finalizado el capítulo! He de reconocer que he disfrutado enormemente escribiendo la captura de Ingrid, jojojo! Derechazo de Belle y la deja K.O.! Me encanta xD**

**Con Killian encerrado en la celda y largandolo todo e Ingrid también fuera de combate... ¿Que seraaa seraaa?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, va bien saber que la historia gusta capítulo a capítulo y me gustaría también alguna sugerencia o petición! Y yo haré todo lo posible por cumplir con lo que esperais!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alohaaa! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo un tanto diferente... Mucho dialogo y confesiones entre nuestras protagonistas, aunque quizás no en un escenario muy íntimo :P Siempre he creído que debía ser así, jeje**

**Geralove, gracias por seguir esta historia! Siempre se agradece que te digan que lo que haces gusta! Espero complacerte con tan solo una semana de espera! No lo tengo nada fácil para escribir, las horas no me sobran pero intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible para que nadie pierda el hilo ;)**

**Eristera, como verás con este capítulo ni un mes de espera, ni dos semanas, solo una :P A mi también me gustó mucho el capítulo anterior, jiji, sobretodo escribir la parte del KO de Belle a Ingrid! Me reí de lo lindo cuando lei esa parte finalizada! Espero que la conversación de los desencantadores con nuestras chicas te guste... es muy a mi estilo, dándole estopa al Memo jujuju!**

**No doy mas adelantos! Mejor leed! Saludos!**

* * *

_El final de la declaración de Killian es toooodo un drama de arrepentimiento... Incluso parece sincero cuando dice que se siente miserable por haber apuñalado a Regina... No por el hecho de apuñalarla... Si no que dice que en ese momento de confusión, lo hizo con saña... No puedo evitar que mis uñas se claven en las palmas de mis manos cuando relata ese momento... Cuando se regocijó ante Emma de lo que había hecho... "Como un mal sueño..." Fueron sus palabras... Dice no poder borrar la imagen de la Salvadora cuando vió horrorizada la escena... Fué Sidney quien le sacó de ahí... El estaba fuera de si mismo y era probable que en ese momento hubiese cometido una locura mas en cuanto vio que Emma estaba presente... Es curioso... Llora pensando en lo que hubiese podido ocurrir y estoy convencida de que en su interior se siente treméndamente agradecido con el genio..._

\- Eso es todo... - Después de varios minutos llorando en silencio, Killian se deja caer en el camastro, totalemente abatido.

\- Bien... - La camarera se pone en pie y recoge la grabadora para dar por finalizado el interrogatorio. - Haré unas cuantas llamadas y... -

\- ¡PIRATA! Donde... - Robin y Tinker irrumpen en la habitación apresuradamente. - Ruby... - Suspiran aliviados al ver encerrado al capitán.

\- Menos mal... - El hada se deja caer en la primera silla que encuentra, recuperando el aliento.

\- Debería aprovechar la oportunidad... - Robin camina hasta situarse ante la celda y carga el arco, apuntando al preso.

\- Robin... - Ruby da dos pasos cautelosos cuando ve al hombre temblando en claro estado de tensión. - También quise... pero hice lo que era lo correcto... baja el arco... - El ladrón cierra los ojos y suspira antes de bajar el arco.

\- Créeme, pirata... si te hubiese alcanzado antes de estar entre rejas, te hubiese atravesado el corazón con una flecha... - Dice entre dientes guardando flecha y arco a su espalda.

\- Cosas del destino... - Killian sonríe sin gracia cabizbajo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna conclusión? - Campanilla se acerca a la loba de brazos cruzados, molesta con la situación.

\- Un interrogatorio largo de relatar, pero... - Alza la grabadora y la muestra. - Está todo grabado. Iba a intentar ponerme en contacto con... con el primero que me cogiese el teléfono. - Deja la grabadora sobre la mesa y se sienta tras el escritorio.

\- Deberíamos llamar a Regina... - Robin se acerca al aparato sobre el escritorio.

\- Buena suerte con eso... llevo rato intentándolo... - Ruby extrae su móvil y marca el numero de Belle. - Pero... ¿Que...? - Se incorpora cuando reconoce el tono del mobil de la bibliotecaria dentro del edificio.

\- Ruby! - Henry y Belle entran en la habitación claramente sorprendidos cuando ven el ocupante de la celda. - ¡Lo habéis atrapado! - Henry se acerca a Hood sonriendo.

\- Ciertamente, a mi se me escapó... Esto es mérito de vuestra amiga. - Sonríe a la camarera.

\- Fué fácil... vino solito hasta aquí. - Ríe y se acerca hasta abrazar al muchacho. - ¿Que haceis aquí? - Pregunta extrañada.

\- Nosotros también hicimos un buen trabajo... - Belle sonríe cuando en ese momento entran Gold y Elsa, arrastrando a una inconsciente Ingrid.

\- ¡Elsa! - La loba corre a suplir la carga de la mujer que la mira de forma avergonzada.

\- Ruby... lo siento... No quise hacerlo pero... estaba desesperada... - La rubia habla mientras observa como introducen a su tía en la celda contigua a la del pirata.

\- Tranquila... No hay daños. - Le guiña un ojo y posa su mano en el hombro de la reina de Arendelle para transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Deberíamos matarla... - Se pronuncia Killian mirando ojiplático a su compañera de celda.

\- ¡Cállate! Tu... - Henry se planta ante el preso mirándolo duramente y apretando sus manos en puños.

\- Henry... Lo siento... - Se acerca para quedar frente al joven y lo mira suplicante. - Créeme que lo siento... -

\- ¡Basta! - Gold aparta a su nieto de la cercanía de la celda y se planta ante el capitán. - No hablarás con el chico... No hablarás con nadie mas hasta que decidamos que hacer contigo. - Lo mira sombríamente, dándole a entender mas con su mirada que con sus palabras.

\- Será mejor que intentemos ponernos en contacto con David o con Emma... Tienen que estar los cuatro juntos y nos reuniremos para esclarecer el asunto. - Ruby, en clara postura de tener ella las riendas de la situación, hace un ademan para que todos abandonen la habitación.

_Una vez en el pasillo, Henry me relata lo sucedido en la biblioteca... Elsa necesita información de Ingrid, así que evidentemente, queda descartada la petición de Killian... Me sorprende el plan trazado por el muchacho para capturar a la reina de hielo... Un plan maestro, un genio del despiste... Un chico brillante a fin de cuentas... _

* * *

_Un grieta... eso ha sido... una grieta en mi oscura alma, lo que ha aprovechado Emma para colarse... Para acunar mi debilidad... mi oscuridad. Un atisbo de esperanza cuando toda luz se había apagado en mi interior... Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir esta cabezota... Azul quería arrebatarme toda pureza... toda magia blanca de mi interior... Y hasta que no ha sido así, no me he dado cuenta de que desde que se rompió la maldición, después de que Emma salvase a Henry aquel fatídico día... Desde que Rumpel trajo la magia a este mundo... No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que ya había por aquel entonces, esa luz en mi interior... Y ahora que no queda nada de ella... ahora me doy cuenta..._

_"La magia es diferente aquí." Eso dijo el duende... por eso no rendí cuentas con mi propia magia... con esa aclaración, era normal sentirla diferente a cuando estaba en el bosque encantado... ¿No? Me conformé con ello y no supe que era la magia blanca que había alimentado mis buenos momentos con mi hijo... Verlo crecer, reir... darle todo mi amor y mi afecto... Por eso cuando este pueblo maldito tubo magia la sentía diferente... Por que yo ya era diferente... La dura corteza que envolvía a la reina malvada hace tantos años, fue ablandada con el tiempo... Es curioso... la misma familia que provocó que ni un solo haz de luz atravesase esa fría y dura corteza... Ahora son sus descendientes los que han conseguido atravesar hasta llenar mi interior de amor y esperanza..._

\- Será mejor que hablemos con mis padres... - Dice mirándola con resignación y cogiendo su mano para arrastrarla al exterior.

\- Si no hay mas remedio... - Suspira hastiada y se deja llevar.

\- No, no lo hay... - Seca su cara de todo rastro de lágrimas y se encamina hacia fuera entrelazando sus dedos con los de la ex alcaldesa.

_De repente siento vergüenza de mi misma... mi comportamiento hace solo un momento, ha dejado mucho que desear... Excepto Emma, todos confiábamos de que no pasaría nada... Que nada significaría intercambiar de nuevo nuestras magias... Dando por hecho de que todo volvería a como estaba antes... Pero no... Es como estar de vuelta al bosque encantado... Esa... sensación... de que alguien está observándote... preparándose para actuar cuando baje la guardia... Ese hormigueo en mi nuca... Un mal presentimiento constante... Que es alibiado cuando siento el calor de la mano de la salvadora sujetándome firmemente... Aunque no pueda ignorar del todo esa sensación, intentaré centrarme en lo que me reconforta... Los pensamientos positivos no son mi fuerte pero... haré mi mejor esfuerzo..._

\- ¿Estáis bien? - Snow pregunta suavemente cuando ve a las dos mujeres saliendo cogidas de la mano.

\- Ahora si... - Emma sonríe tímidamente mirando a la morena a su lado. - ¿Cierto...? - Le pregunta.

\- Si... yo... - Regina suelta un suspiro aliviando la tensión e ignorando su propio mal estar. - Quería disculparme por... -

\- No pasa nada... - Mary Margareth la corta, sabiendo las dificultades que tiene su ex madrastra para disculparse. - Lo importante es que esteis bien... - Baja su mirada hasta las manos unidas y sonríe resignadamente.

\- Bueno... - David rompe el incomodo silencio rascándose la nuca. - Esto... no se como decirlo pero... - Las tres mujeres lo observan como se debate consigo mismo. - ¿Por que...? - Frunce el ceño desviando su mirada y colocando sus brazos en jarra.

\- Por que, ¿Que...? - La rubia pregunta confusa con su actitud.

\- ¿Cariño...? - Snow se acerca a su marido y busca la mirada de este. - ¿Que pasa...? - Se inclina ante el hasta que David la mira mordiéndose el labio. - ¿Que...? - Vuelve a preguntar sin entender cuando el hombre lanza una mirada a las dos mujeres de la puerta y de nuevo se centra en su esposa. - Pues pregunta, cariño... - Cuando Mary Margareth entiende la mirada de su marido, se aparta y sonríe tapándose con una mano disimuladamente.

\- ¿Acaso va a llevarte todo el día? - Regina mordaz, lanza la pregunta con sarcasmo.

\- Es... ¿Por que...? - David vuelve a titubear provocando que Regina ruede los ojos, Snow niegue con la cabeza y Emma suspire ruidosamente.

\- ¿¡Quieres hablar de una vez!? - La rubia cansada de esperar, sobresalta a su ensimismado padre.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - Pregunta David al fin. - ¿Por que desde que habéis salido, no soltáis vuestras manos? ¡Me resulta extraño! -

_Oh... Así que era eso... Ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza algo así... Y me asusta no haberme dado cuenta... Por que su agarre lo siento tan natural... tan... normal... Como si también debiese ser así para los demás... cosa que no es, por cierto... Vale que Snow parece estar al tanto de todo... Me anoto mentalmente una charla con la loba, seguro se ha ido de la lengua... Pero David... El memo es incapaz de hacer un puzzle de 12 piezas. Supongo que la imagen que le estamos dando cogidas de la mano... y la manera de "administrarle" la poción a Emma... Seguramente su cerebro de mosquito se habrá cortocircuitado... Aunque su titubeo me estaba haciendo pensar que le había dado un derrame cerebral... En realidad se debía al shock..._

_Cuando veo que David pasa de el blanco estupefacción al rojo vergüenza, barra, cabreo monumental provocado por mi sonrisa arrogante... Sonrisa que solo crece y crece cuando pienso en maneras de hacerle ver por que su hija está cogiendo mi mano... Pero antes de decir o hacer nada, siento que Emma aprieta su mano, sujetándome mas firmemente si cabe... Me mira sonriendo de medio lado... ahora la arrogante está siendo ella... "No voy a soltarte... me lo debo" Aaahhhrrr... Si pensaba que el cerebro de mosquito de David se cortocircuitaba... el mio acaba de fundirse, cuando Emma me ha susurrado esas palabras... Y no son mariposas lo que hay en mi estómago... son trapecistas dando volteretas y saltando en camas elásticas... Su seguridad cuando vuelve a mirar al frente consigue que mi corazón esté al borde del fallo cardíaco... _

\- Papá... - La rubia habla con tranquilidad ante un David que empieza a hiperventilar. - Mamá... -

\- ¿Si, cariño? - Snow responde ansiosa dando un paso al frente sonriendo tontamente.

\- Me gustaría deciros que... - Hace una pausa para mirar a Regina que observa en shock el paso que está dando la sheriff. - Me dí cuenta de algo... - Regina frunce el ceño cuando la voz de Emma baja un par de octavas.

\- De que... - Pregunta David apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, temiendo perder el equilibrio.

\- Regina... - La salvadora se voltea para quedar frente a la morena y sujetar ambas manos de esta. - Cuando tu... cuando desapareciste de la cripta... Yo solo podía contar los segundos para volver a verte... - Las mandíbulas de los presentes empiezan a ceder ante la fuerza gravitatoria. - Pero la siguiente vez que te vi... fue muriendo... justo aquí... - Regina cierra los ojos suspirando.

\- Emma... -

\- No, espera... - La hace callar apretando ambas manos para darse valor. - Lo que quiero decir es que... me dejé llevar... Solo quería vengarme... Incluso hice un trato con Gold... - Regina va a replicar cuando la mirada de la salvadora le ruega que no lo haga. - Sentía toda esa magia negra corriendo dentro de mi... Rogándome ser liberada... Pero aun así... Teniendo esa oscuridad en mi... Sabía que me dejaba llevar por que tenía la sensación de que, con tu muerte... Mi oportunidad de ser feliz se había evaporado... - Una silenciosa lágrima se desprende de los ojos marrones que miran sorprendida a la salvadora. - Y por eso no voy a huir... Por que no es solo mi magia blanca que corre en mi... si no también la tuya... - Emma alza su mano hasta posarse en la mejilla de Regina y limpiar la rebelde lágrima. - Formas parte de mi... Y sin ti... No hay Emma Swan... Ni salvadora, ni sheriff... Ni la idiota que te saca de tus casillas... - Ríen brevemente y Regina deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado. - No imagino una vida sin ti... No podría ser feliz si tu no estás aquí... -

_El nudo en mi garganta evita que pueda detener su discurso... Dios, odio que me esté diciendo todo esto delante de sus padres, pero... tampoco puedo evitar desear que esos labios sigan trayendo esta sensación dentro de mi cuerpo... El calor que se aloja en mi estómago cuando comprendo que la salvadora del "Todo irá bien" está de vuelta... Sé que también está siendo comedida con sus palabras pero... Estoy segura de que esto es lo mas cerca que ha estado Emma Swan de una declaración de amor en toda su vida... Y mi ego se infla enoooormemente pensando eso... Aunque se vea enmascarado por las lágrimas que inevitablemente se acumulan en mis ojos... Al menos debo reconocerme a mi misma... Que su monólogo me hace feliz..._

\- Emma... - Regina se acerca a la salvadora y acaricia la mano de la rubia sobre su mejilla. - Yo... - Un fuerte golpe atrae la atención de las mujeres y se voltean para ver a David desmayado en el suelo. - Arg! En vuestra familia nacéis con el don del oportunismo... - Suelta las manos de la rubia para acercarse al hombre tendido en el suelo

\- Oh, venga ya... - Emma se acerca hasta quedar al lado de su madre que se inclina para comprobar a su marido.

\- ¿David...? - Snow golpea suavemente el rostro del hombre hasta que empieza a abrir los ojos. - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta entre divertida y preocupada.

\- Dime que nuestra hija no acaba de hacerle una declaración de amor a tu madrastra... - Dice lastimero negando con la cabeza.

\- AARG! ¡PAPÁ! ¡No la llames así! - Emma se yergue horrorizada y se cruza de brazos.

\- Oh, si que lo ha hecho... - Regina, ignora la molestia de la rubia y se inclina sobre el cuerpo tendido sonriendo malévolamente. - Pero en estos días no ha sido lo único que ha hecho, ¿sabes? -

\- ¡Regina! - Snow golpea el brazo de la ex alcaldesa conteniendo su propia sonrisa. - Basta, no hagas eso... - Le apunta con un dedo intentando sonar seria sin lograrlo.

\- ¿Por que? el había preguntado... ¿Sabes el grito que te hizo romper la puerta de mi casa? - Emma abre los ojos hasta desorbitarlos y corre para apartar a la morena de los oídos de su padre. - Y eso del pendiente... ¿En serio te lo has creído? - Forcejea con la rubia disfrutando del horror que se dibuja en el rostro del hombre.

\- ¡Basta! No quiero oírlooo... - David se levanta como un resorte y camina hacia su coche tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

\- ¡David! ¿NO QUIERES DETALLES? - Regina grita para ser oída y ríe dejando de luchar en los brazos de la salvadora.

\- Eres cruel... - La rubia la sujeta y la mira horrorizada viendo como ha disfrutado torturando a su padre.

\- No... cruel no... MALVADA... - Sonríe solo como una reina malvada sabe hacer, aunque también de una forma divertida, y acerca sus labios hasta rozar los de la rubia. - Reconoce que en el fondo te gusta... - Saca su lengua a pasear para humedecer los labios de la sheriff.

\- Mmm... - La rubia no contiene un gemido y captura la lengua con sus labios, besándose ante la mirada esquiva de Mary Margareth.

\- Contened esas lenguas para cuando estéis a solas... - Dice Snow antes de responder a una llamada entrante en su móvil.

\- Deduzco que mi madre lo sabe... - Pega su frente sobre la de la morena sin soltar el abrazo.

\- Deduces bien... Tengo pendiente una charla con la loba al respecto...- Desvía la mirada observando a su antigua enemiga manteniendo una conversación telefónica.

\- Ella ya sospechaba algo... - Regina vuelve la mirada a la rubia frunciendo el ceño. - Me preguntó si... si te quería... - Se ruboriza esforzándose por no desviarse de sus ojos.

\- Y... ¿Que respondiste...? - Se muerde el labio nerviosa.

\- No lo hice... Ya sabes... el don del oportunismo... - Ambas ríen y la morena niega con la cabeza.

\- Emma... respecto a lo que has dicho antes... yo no... -

\- Espera, espera... No digas nada ¿De acuerdo? No ahora... - La corta apresuradamente mientras sus nervios se apoderan de ella. - Si he dicho todo eso es... por que desde que hemos vuelto a intercambiar las magias... tenia esa necesidad... Un... vómito de palabras incontrolable, tenía que dejarlo salir, pese a que estuviesen mis padres delante. Vale, no debería haber sido así y que evidentemente he causado que mi propio padre no me mire a la cara durante vete a saber cuanto. No tienes que decirme nada, ni contestarme nada, no te lo pido, no voy a empujarte a ello y... -

\- Oh Dios, como ignorar el otro don de tu familia... - La corta para que finalice su discurso. - Verborrea incontrolable... - Suspira cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. - Lo que te quería decir es que yo no sabía que te sentías de esa manera... Veo tus miradas, noto como eres de diferente desde que esta locura comenzó pero hasta ahora no sabía que significó para ti mi... propia muerte... - La mira sonriendo con un halo de tristeza.

\- Necesitaba decirlo... y son cosas que... rara vez digo... y rara vez repito, así que por otro lado me alegra que mis padres estuvieran presentes... ahorra trabajo. - Sonríe con todos sus dientes ahora mas relajada. - Aunque eso no signifique que... esté... cagada de miedo... - Baja la cabeza interesándose de repente por sus pies.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no? - con su mano hace que la rubia alce la cabeza para que sus ojos se encuentren de nuevo. - ¿Crees que no me asusta todo esto? Y tanto que si... Pero intento aferrarme a las buenas sensaciones... Por eso e salido de esta casa cogida a ti... Por que eres esa brillante luz en medio de la oscuridad que me invade... Por que tener a mi hijo y ahora tenerte a ti a mi lado... Me da fuerza para ser quien quiero ser... y no quien debería ser...- Acaricia la mejilla de la rubia antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

\- Regina... - Juntan sus frentes al romper el fugaz beso.

\- ¿Si...? - Sus miradas se encuentran ahora empañadas y la rubia coge aire armándose de valor una vez mas.

\- Te qui... -

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡NO LO VAIS A CREER! - Mary Margareth, histérica, interrumpe la conversación bruscamente.

\- ¡Mmpphh! Como te odio... - Regina murmura para si misma y entrecierra su mirada después de sobresaltarse junto a la rubia por la estridente voz.

\- ¡SORPRÉNDEME! - La sheriff alza la cabeza y ambos brazos al cielo con clara frustración.

\- Ingrid ya no está en la urna... - Ignora las reacciones cuando ve a su marido salir de la camioneta alertado por su esposa. - Pero no os preocupéis... según Belle, la operación After Eight a sido un éxito. -

\- Han inutilizado su magia... - Emma murmura ojiplática.

\- Y eso no es todo... Está en una celda de comisaría... pero no está sola. - Sonríe con un tic nervioso y su mirada se pierde en el vacío.

\- ¿Como que no está sola...? - Regina se cruza de brazos intrigada.

\- En la celda contigua tenemos otro preso... - Sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, perdida en sus pensamientos, da la respuesta que todos esperan. - En la otra celda está Killian Jones... - Aprieta sus dientes al pronunciar el nombre del pirata bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

\- Así sin mas... - Responde la sheriff. - Sin que nos necesiten... - Su cara dibuja un claro alivio. - Que presión me han quitado de encima. - Mira a Regina sonriente y esta le devuelve una media sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que no necesitaran tus servicios sheriff... -

\- ¿A que esperáis? Vamos a comisaría... - David vuelve a la camioneta siendo seguido por su esposa y su hija.

\- Yo no voy... - Emma mira interrogatoriamente a Regina sin entender su negativa. - Id vosotros... Es probable que no pueda contenerme y le arranque el corazón a esa rata de mar. - Dice restándole importancia y respondiendo la pregunta sin formular de la rubia.

\- Pero... - Se acerca a la morena para no ser oída por nadie mas. - Quiero que estés conmigo... - Dice de una manera infantil que consigue hacer reír a la ex alcaldesa.

\- Idiota... - Sonríe y acuna con ambas manos el rostro de la sheriff. - Necesitamos que vayas y hagas tu trabajo... Te estaré esperando para que me cuentes todo ¿De acuerdo? - Emma busca signos de mentira tras sus ojos y cuando ve que es sincera se acerca hasta besar los labios de la morena.

\- De acuerdo... No tardaré... - Sujeta la mano de la morena y antes de soltarla deja un beso en su palma. - Llámame si necesitas algo... o... si me hechas de menos... o si quieres oír idioteces... -

\- Anda vete... - Ríen despidiéndose de nuevo y Regina espera que la rubia suba a la camioneta.

_No podía ir... no debo... Después de evitar ser una perra malvada, no puedo verle la cara al pirata y no hacer nada... Al menos no ahora... Aunque siga con esa molesta sensación de mal presagio... debo intentar controlar las ganas de aparecer en comisaría en una nube morada y arrancarle lentamente todos los miembros a esa escoria..._

_Entro en casa y dejo ir mi magia... aunque solo sea para reparar la puerta, es un pequeño alivio... Intento mantenerme ocupada y comienzo a ordenar el salón... Y delante del sofá encuentro mi teléfono móvil... con todas sus partes separadas... ¿Cuando ha sucedido eso...? haciendo memoria de todo lo que a pasado en la planta baja de mi casa, una sonrisa bobalicona se me dibuja en la cara... y ahora caigo... Dejé caer el teléfono cuando Emma ha tenido ese ataque de celos... "¿¡Mis emociones!? ¿¡Y que hay de las tuyas!?" Eso fué lo que dijo... Me sujetaba fuertemente contra ella pero se que no ha sido eso lo que hizo que dejase caer el teléfono... fue la pregunta ¿Que hay de mis emociones? Son un tremendo lío... Dios... ¿Y hace un momento? ¡Maldita Snow White! Tenía que interrumpir justo antes de que Emma me dijese que... ¿Que me quería? ¿Iba a decir eso? No se si mi sospecha es cierta o solo me gustaría que fuese cierta, pero... ¿Si lo hubiese dicho? ¿Que le habría contestado? ¿Le habría contestado, si quiera? Joder... Creo que en parte siento un gran alibio por la interrupción de su madre... No se que hubiese hecho... o dicho... ¿La quiero? O mierda... Ahí está otra vez esa sensación... la incertidumbre... el pesar y la preocupación... Maldito pesimismo..._

_Sacudo mi cabeza para expulsar los malos pensamientos y monto las piezas del móvil y lo enciendo... Nada mas encenderse comienzo a recibir llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Ruby, de Henry y de Belle... Los ignoro cuando veo que también tengo un mensaje del número nuevo de Emma... "Gracias por esa lasaña... y por el postre ;) Espérame y te pondré al día. Besos. Pd.: Creo que estoy con el síndrome pre menstrual... pero no me voy a contener de decirte que ya te hecho de menos... "... Idiota... Idiota de mi por releer el mensaje como unas quince veces... Me dan ganas de reir y llorar a la vez, pero contengo las dos acciones y cojo aire... Miro a mi alrededor y pienso una contestación que vaya mas conmigo... ya se... "Sheriff, ignore cualquier estado corporal para realizar su trabajo correctamente. Recuerde que lleva consigo una daga mágica y no debe descuidarse. Asegúrese de traer a su vuelta un cambio de ropa interior... Imagino el estado en que debe estar la actual y dudo que sea una sensación agradable. Por otro lado espero que su estómago no haya quedado saciado del todo. Es posible que sobrase algo de postre. No se demore, no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Un cordial saludo."... Contengo la risa que se me escapa brevemente... Me siento como una adolescente hormonada, pero no dejo que la vergüenza de ese pensamiento se haga cargo cuando estoy a solas en mi casa... Su contestación no se hace esperar... "Muy graciosa, Regina... Pero no te culpo... Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo... Malditos Charmings y su maldita interrupción! XD Póngase cómoda, majestad, quiero que reserve energías ;) Pd.: La haré esperar lo suficiente para que sea usted la que desee pasar directa al postre!" Engreída... Decido no contestar a su provocación y dejar que sea ella la que espere impaciente el momento en el que vuelva..._

_He de darme una ducha... la necesito cuando miles de sensaciones están atrapadas en mi y tengo que relajarme... Aunque sigo sin conseguir ignorar del todo esa vibración en mi nuca... Como si estuviese siendo observada... Ahora en el silencio de mi casa parece sentirse mas intensamente... Me dirijo a las escaleras y en el primer escalón me detengo... No es producto de mi imaginación o de la magia oscura... algo está pasando... Agudizo mis sentidos para explicarme a mi misma de que se trata... El aire se vuelve pesado a mi alrededor y el repiqueo de mi corazón me ensordece, pero eso no evita que esté segura de lo que captan mis sentidos... _

\- Déjate ver de una vez y dime que quieres... - Regina murmura entre dientes sin moverse de su posición.

\- Disculpe la intromisión... - Una nube mágica se materializa en el hall de la mansión. - Pero necesito esclarecer algunos puntos. - Sidney se cuadra después de inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza cuando la morena se da la vuelta para encararlo.

\- ¿Por que debería escucharte? - Crea una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano mirando duramente a su antiguo lacayo.

\- Por que tengo información... Presente, pasada y... futura... No he venido a pelear, el hombre esta de su parte, pero el genio no. Procuremos mantener una conversación civilizada. - Alza ambas manos y habla pausadamente para tranquilizar a la ex alcaldesa.

\- Muy bien... - Cierra su mano en un puño desapareciendo así todo rastro de fuego. - ¿Por que tienes esa tan valiosa información? - Sacude su mano en el aire y habla cargada de sarcasmo.

\- Por los deseos de mi ama... - Regina entrecierra la mirada sin comprender. - Uno de sus deseos... fue el poder de la sabiduría y el conocimiento... Presente, pasado y futuro... A la cual también tengo acceso. - Sonríe cuando la morena arquea ambas cejas con interés.

\- Está bien... hablemos. -

_Es posible que ahora entienda por que Jackie Frost siempre estaba un paso por delante..._

* * *

**Y Aquí termina el capítulo! Si ya se, no he hecho mas de dos puntos de vista como hago normalmente, pero se me estaba extendiendo demasiado... **

**En el próximo, punto de vista de Emma, de Gold y de David! Al menos esa es la idea jeje**

**Y CUMPLIENDO LAS 100K EN RECUENTO DE PALABRAS... EMMA CAAAASI DICE QUE LA QUIERE! Decidme! No se si he acertado con la necesidad de Emma de expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera... Quiero que me digáis que os a parecido! de todas maneras en el siguiente capítulo lo explicaré ;)**

**Saludos! Comentad!**

**Pd.: ¿He sido cruel? 100.000 palabras y ninguna se ha reconocido claramente lo que siente... Bueeeno, todo tiene un por que ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueeeno, aquí os traigo otro capítulo! Se que he vuelto a tardar un poquito pero entre la falta de tiempo y que me ha resultado bastante dificil plasmar todas las respuestas que doy en este capi... He sido una intrigante con muchas cosas en esta historia, y quizás el capítulo no será del gusto de todos pero... Era necesario dar respuestas a muchas preguntas ¿No?**

**Geralove, Me encanta que te encante la historia xD Y bueno, eso de que no entiendas como esta historia tenga tan pocos Review no te lo puedo responder del todo... Me gusta pensar que capítulo tras capítulo dejo a muchas sin palabras jajaja! Aunque no estaría mal recibir ese comentario de "Me has dejado sin palabras" jeje. Aun así me alegra, aunque sean pocos los comentarios, se agradecen!**

**Despacito y con buena letra! Poco a poco se van incrementando los Followers y Favorites, GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTA HISTORIA!**

**No os entretengo mas! a leer!**

* * *

_No puedo creer que lleve casi diez minutos mirando mi móvil... esperando una réplica a mi último mensaje... Se que no llegará... Y se por que... me quiere castigar por ser una engreida. Sonrío tontamente sin despegar mis ojos de la pequeña pantalla... Me siento extrañamente cómoda con esta situación... Tengo la sensación de haber descargado una tonelada de mis hombros y me siento como si pudiera afrontar cualquier problema... Incluso los que me puedan causar aquellos que no vean con buenos ojos que me esté acostando con Regina... Quizás no he debido decir todo eso... pero, maldita sea, que es cierto... Ni siquiera con toda aquella oscuridad dudaba de lo que se estaba despertando en mi interior... Y ahora con mi magia de vuelta... Dios, ha sido una sensación abrumadora...Me he contenido mucho... Pues hubiese preferido haber hablado todo esto con Regina a solas pero... Bueno... Ya está hecho y seguramente tendré otro momento para decir todo aquello que me ha quedado por decir..._

_Mis silenciosos padres parecen tener una conversación telepática cuando estacionamos la camioneta ante la comisaría... Veo la mirada incrédula de David... que da paso a una mirada resignada de Mary Margareth... Ahora mi padre frunce el ceño y mi madre rueda sus ojos... Me dan ganas de reír viendo su interacción, pero me contengo... sobretodo por que se debe a mi... Al príncipe encantador le aterra la sola idea de que su querida hija se involucre con su antigua enemiga mortal. Suspira ruidosamente y es el primero en bajar del vehículo... Mi madre me mira como si me reprendiera con la mirada... "¿Que!?" Le digo... Ríe negando con la cabeza y solo contesta un "Ya te vale...". Desciende del coche y no tardo en seguirla..._

\- Ok, vale, lo siento... ¿Que queréis que os diga? ¿Preferíais que os lo estuviese ocultando? - Emma coloca sus brazos en jarra después de plantarse ante sus padres.

\- Ahora no, Emma... - David pasa por al lado de su hija sin mirarla a los ojos hasta que la rubia lo detiene sujetándolo por el brazo.

\- No os estoy pidiendo permiso... Puedo entender que te sientas abrumado por eso pero eso no significa que los demás deban pagar por ello... - Señala con la cabeza en dirección a Snow para dejarle claro a quien se refiere.

\- Solo... Dame un respiro... ¿Quieres? - El hombre se zafa suavemente del agarre de la sheriff y entra en el edificio.

\- No te preocupes por tu padre, Emma... - Snow posa una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. - Se siente dolido e incluso traicionado... Pero se dará cuenta que no debe sentirse así si ve que todo está bien... - Le dedica una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - Pregunta la rubia entrecerrando la mirada.

\- ¿A ciencia cierta? Desde ayer por la noche... Pero lo sospechaba. -

\- Y... ¿Desde cuando sospechabas? - Ríe sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

\- Pues... - La morena medita su respuesta sin saber bien que decir. - La verdad es que... ¿Quieres que sea sincera? - Se muerde el labio mientras frunce el ceño.

\- Si... claro... - Dice confundida

\- Desde Neverland - Suelta de sopetón y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si en Neverland estaba Neal y Killian! Ni siquiera me fijé en Regina! - Dice completamente alucinada.

\- ¿Segura? No sería extraño... Fué en Neverland donde empezaste a conocerla realmente... ¿No? - Dice con un humor fingido.

\- Es posible pero... Argh, dejémoslo... No tiene importancia - Huye literalmente de su madre y entra siguiendo los pasos de David.

\- No te enfades, a partir de esos días empecé a hacerme a la idea de que teníais cierta afinidad... Aunque nunca se está preparada para que tu hija se involucre con la que fue tu madrastra, pero oye, lo llevo bastante bien ¿No crees? - Mary Margareth se burla mientras sigue a su hija.

\- ¡Ahora soy yo la que no quiere oír! -

_Me parece totalmente increíble que mi madre quiera avergonzarme con esto... Encima la oigo reír... ¡Que ultraje! Se suponía que debería estar molesta, ¿No? Sobretodo viendo la reacción de David... Reconozco que la forma en la que se ha enterado, no ha sido la mas suave pero... Espero que pronto se haga a la idea de que estoy lejos de ser esa princesita que espera a su príncipe a lomos de un caballo blanco..._

_Olvido todo este asunto cuando veo a todo el grupo esperando por mi y Mary Margareth... En la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios... Henry corre a abrazarme y me hace un resumen a toda leche de la Operación After Eigth... O por dios como la han engañado! Y lo mas importante... ¡Me he perdido el derechazo de Belle! Uix, que rabia... "Recuérdame que no me meta contigo" Cuando la esposa del oscuro capta mi tono de burla, ríe sin gracia... Algo avergonzada. _

_Ruby me relata como ha aparecido Hook por aquí... buscándome... Según mi amiga, el pretendía encontrarme para explicarme por todo lo que ha vivido hasta el momento. Me alegra que estuviese Ruby aquí y no otra persona... Mantuvo la compostura, lo encerró en la celda y le hizo cantar... Y eso es lo primero que haremos en la sala de interrogatorios. Mientras Ingrid vuelve a la consciencia, invertiremos el tiempo en oír la declaración grabada de Killian... "Te sorprenderá..." Es lo único que comenta la loba cuando coloca la grabadora sobre la mesa y se comienza a reproducir el audio con unas palabras de Ruby... "*Y será mejor que no intentes nada descabellado... Aún no he cenado y el lobo no le hace ascos a nada... *" Todos contenemos la risa en ese momento... Al menos lo primero que sale de la grabación, consigue relajar el tenso ambiente..._

_La grabación es todo un derroche de humanidad por parte de Killian... No me cabe duda de que se arrepiente... Al menos eso me dice mi instinto... Sinceramente tengo ganas de plantarme ante la celda y escuchar de su boca todo lo que sale de la grabación... Pero mis pies no se mueven del sitio... No cuando el nombre de mi hijo sale a relucir... Todos mantenemos el silencio... Me arrepiento de no haber hecho que Henry esperase fuera o algo... Pero ya es tarde y todos hemos oído como el plan inicial de la Reina de hielo era utilizar a mi hijo como... vasija para el alma de Gareth..._

_Estaba sintiendo cierta compasión hasta que la grabación termina con el recordatorio de como apuñaló a Regina... Con... Saña... Por muy manipulado que estuviese... Soy de las que piensan que algo mas debe haber dentro de uno mismo para actuar de esa manera... no me vale la escusa de ese hechizo manipulador..._

\- Nunca fué un hechizo manipulador... - Gold habla el primero cuando la grabación termina. - Tampoco dije que lo fuera... - Aclara.

\- Entonces ¿De que se trataba ese hechizo, Rumpel? - Belle cuestiona a su marido.

\- En realidad... Es complejo de explicar... - Medita una forma correcta de hacerse entender.

\- Déjate de darle vueltas y explícanos de una vez... - David impaciente, golpea ambas palmas sobre la mesa para dar mas ímpetu a su demanda.

\- El hechizo trababa de... quitarle capas a su alma... - Toda la sala frunce el ceño ante las palabras del Oscuro. - Exponer su alma como primera piel... Desnudarlo para que ninguna sensación pasase desapercibida... Creando una batalla interna en la persona que cualquier acción externa costase de sobremanera. - Suspira y se sienta en una de las sillas siendo observado por todos en silencio. - El Capitán Hook firmó su sentencia de muerte con lo que paso aquí hace tres días... El nunca me gustó... pero me contuve de hacer nada inapropiado... Mi intención era evitar que causase mas problemas hasta el momento de su fin. -

\- ¿Eso incluía la tortura? - Emma pregunta alzando una ceja.

\- Vamos, no me pude contener, todas esas emociones a flor de piel... Expiar sus pecados sintiéndolos en su propia piel... Me parece lo mínimo para esa rata de mar. - Alza sus manos restándole importancia.

\- ¿Algo que también se podría aplicar en ti, no? - La sheriff entrecierra la mirada e inclinándose hacia delante en clara intención de intimidar.

\- O a la reina malvada... - Devuelve el golpe sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Basta! - Snow corta la discusión antes de que Emma respondiese a ese golpe bajo. - Esto no es un juicio, os recuerdo que todavía tenemos que aclarar la situación de Ingrid. No veo bien cualquier clase de tortura pero... Decidme quien no ha sentido deseos de acabar con la vida de Killian después de lo que hizo aquí mismo... - Todo el mundo calla ante las palabras de la Reina Snow. - Lo que me temía... - Responde al silencio confirmando lo que todos desearon hacer con el pirata.

\- Chicos... - Elsa da dos golpecitos en la puerta semi abierta para llamar la atención del grupo. - Ingrid está despertando... - Confirma después de haber estado vigilando a la presa.

\- Está bien... Dejemos este asunto de lado y centrémonos en Ingrid... Necesito saber de que tratan los deseos que le demandó al genio... - Emma comenta al grupo y todos asienten en silencio

\- Creo saber de que tratan esos deseos... Pero necesitamos la confirmación de la Reina de hielo. - Gold murmura levantándose del asiento. - Será mejor que no estemos todos, pero yo me quedaré... necesito esclarecer algunos puntos. - Emma asiente a la demanda del duende.

\- Yo no voy a ningún lado... - Snow se cruza de brazos apoyando su espalda en la pared.

\- Ni yo... - Elsa replica en la misma postura.

\- Está bien... traedla. - Emma toma asiento al otro lado de la silla vacía que ha dejado Gold.

\- Esperad fuera... yo la traeré. - Confirma el duende y cuando el resto del grupo abandona la habitación y entran en la sala contigua del falso espejo, el oscuro agita su mano haciendo aparecer una Ingrid somnolienta en la silla ante Emma.

\- Buenas noches, Ingrid. - La sheriff saluda fríamente a la mujer.

\- ¿Que...? - La reina de hielo sacude la cabeza y mira a todas las personas de la sala. - Oh, vaya... supongo que no tengo derecho a un abogado, ¿No? - Se burla manteniendo la compostura y sobándose la contusión de su pómulo izquierdo.

\- Empecemos desde el principio... - Emma entrecierra la mirada cuando la mujer ante ella comienza a palparse los costados nerviosamente. - ¿Algún problema? - Pregunta alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Tu! - La reina de hielo mira duramente al oscuro. - Así que ya tienes eso que buscabas... - Le dice.

\- Por supuesto... estabas inconsciente ¿Recuerdas? - Gold introduce su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. - Por cierto, Swan... ya puedes quitarte el amuleto... He anulado el hechizo sobre tu sangre. - Extrae un vial con sangre y lo agita mostrándolo.

\- ¿En serio...? ¿No enfermaré de nuevo? - La sheriff acaricia el colgante distraídamente mientras observa como el oscuro vuelve a guardar el vial.

\- No temas... De todas formas a ella ya no le hace falta. - Señala a Ingrid.

\- ¿Y a ti...? - Snow se acerca al oscuro escrutándolo con la mirada. - ¿A ti te hace falta para algo? - Extiende la palma de su mano y espera impaciente.

\- O por supuesto, disculpe mis modales... - Vuelve a extraer el vial y se lo entrega a la monarca. - Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. - Sonríe malévolamente y vuelve su atención a Ingrid. - Lo primero que me gustaría saber... o confirmar mas bien... son los deseos que demandaste al genio... - apoya ambas manos en su bastón y se cuadra ante ella.

\- El genio... que gran utilidad... - Sonríe al oscuro.

\- Cuenta una historia de nuestro mundo... - Gold habla para todos los presentes e incluso mira al falso espejo. - Que se resucitó a un... Salvador. Pero no un salvador cualquiera... si no lo que originalmente eran los salvadores... - habla pausadamente

\- ¿Que se supone que eran los salvadores? - Pregunta Emma extrañada.

\- Semi dioses... - Dice sin mas. - Mortales con el poder de lo que se suponen que poseen los dioses... - Aclara.

\- ¿A que viene esto? -

\- La historia cuenta que un hechicero resucitó a un salvador... Pero que una vez resucitado, no era el mismo... La magia fluía sin control alguno y nuestro mundo iba a pagar las consecuencias. -

\- ¿Que sucedió? - Emma intrigada, empuja al oscuro a terminar su relato.

\- Enviaron a ese salvador a otro mundo... evitando así la propia destrucción del nuestro... pero condenando a ese otro mundo. - Se apoya y deja su rostro a pocos centímetros de Ingrid. - Dime... Encontraste ese mundo? - Sonríe cuando la reina de hielo también lo hace.

\- Si... - Confirma. - Pero encontrar ese mundo no fué mi deseo... lo tengo desde hace muchos años, sencillamente no podía hacer lo que necesitaba hacer con el, hasta que apareció el genio. - Sonríe aún mas ámpliamente.

\- Un momento... ¿Como que lo tienes? - Emma sacude la cabeza sin comprender. - ¿No se supone que es un mundo? -

\- No juzgues un mundo por su tamaño, salvadora. - Ingrid ríe ante la confusión de la otra rubia.

\- Así que la daga es eso... tu primer deseo... - murmura el oscuro.

\- En realidad fué el segundo. - Aclara. - El primero ya sabes cual es ¿verdad? -

\- Conocimiento... Pero los genios no pueden mostrar el futuro... -

\- No... Pero si garantizarme que mis movimientos me lleven al desenlace que deseo... - Sonríe.

\- Muy ingeniosa... - Medita la sheriff. - Como el genio no puede mostrar el futuro... lo que deseaste fué el conocimiento de los pasos acertados para tener el futuro que deseas... -

\- Exacto... la hacia menos inteligente, sheriff. - La reina de hielo burla a la salvadora. - Por eso elegí a Killian... Me daba el futuro que deseo para mi hijo. -

\- Hoy por hoy, ¿sigue siendo ese futuro el que deseas para Gareth? ¿Que será según tu... conocimiento? - Pregunta el oscuro.

\- Rei... - Mira fijamente a la rubia sonriendo malévolamente. - A tu lado... - Sigue sonriendo hasta que Emma y Rumpel trazan sonrisas aun mas grandes que la suya. - ¿Que...? - Pregunta extrañada.

\- Sin su magia, no puede seguir beneficiándose del deseo del conocimiento... - Emma escribe sonriendo en su libreta.

\- No será rei junto a la salvadora... Ingrid... - Rumpel sonríe por su propio ingenio.

\- ¡Será rei! - Se levanta de un impulso mirando duramente al hombre.

\- No será rei de ese reino al menos... La sheriff no heredará ningún reino. - Dice el oscuro bajo la atenta mirada de todos excepto la de Emma.

\- ¿Que... ? - Snow avanza hasta situarse al lado de su hija. - ¿De que está hablando Emma? - Pregunta entrecerrando la mirada.

\- El trato que hice con Gold... - Mira al hombre comprendiendo por que demandó su reino. - A cambió de la nueva urna y el paradero de Jackie Frost... me pidió mi herencia... - Se levanta y camina hasta situarse al lado del oscuro. - Tu sabias en ese momento lo que pretendía Ingrid, ¿Cierto? Por eso me exigiste mi "Reino"... - El hombre la mira, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. - Eres un tipo demasiado listo... - Entrecierra la mirada y Rumpel ríe.

\- Pero... no es posible... si eso fuese así, hubiese sabido antes de ser encerrada en esa urna... hubiese sabido que no será rei... sin embargo. - Una ojiplática Ingrid habla mas para si misma que para los demás. - Sin embargo hasta el último momento supe que sería rei... incluso cuando me liberasteis... Seguía sabiendo que va a ser rei! - Sonríe extasiada. - No habéis arruinado mis planes con esa jugada, Rumpel... Será rei... - Suelta una carcajada nerviosa y vuelve a sentarse en la silla.

\- ¿Sabes de que sería rei... ? - Emma susurra a Gold para no ser oída. - Se que no miente, pero puede estar equivocada? -

\- No lo se... no esperaba algo así. - Se soba la frente mientras medita. - Supuse que su plan para darle un reino a su hijo se había truncado en el momento que sellamos el trato, pero... -

\- ¿Seguimos? - Pregunta Snow cansada de esperar y molesta por las revelaciones.

\- Si, disculpa... - Emma se centra de nuevo en la presa. - Esta bien, hablemos de ese segundo deseo. -

* * *

_Flashback_

\- Me resultaba extraño que se me incluyese en su primer deseo, ama. - Sidney medita frunciendo el ceño intentando comprender

\- Necesito que conozcas los detalles, mi objetivo es sumamente delicado, como ya sabrás... - Ingrid camina al rededor del hombre de forma intimidadora. - Por cierto, con todo ese conocimiento, sabrás como debes dirigirte a mi de forma adecuada. - Sonríe falsamente.

\- Por supuesto... Majestad... - Hace una reverencia casi a regañadientes. - Por el momento, la información que tengo es bastante confusa... ¿No le molestaría aclararme algunos puntos para poder terminar con todo esto lo antes posible? -

\- ¿Tiene prisa por volver a su confinamiento? - Recoge la lámpara sobre el escritorio de la guarida y se la lanza al hombre. - No esperaba que echaras en falta la "comodidad" de tu querida lámpara mágica. - Lo mira alzando una ceja.

\- Sabe perfectamente que no es eso, majestad... - Mira con molesto su particular morada y camina para volver a posarla sobre el escritorio. - Supongo que aquí lo tiene... - Dice observando una caja dorada con remaches y extraños símbolos. - ¿Donde lo encontró, majestad? - Pregunta sin volver la mirada a la mujer.

\- Hace mucho tiempo... Poco después de perder a mi hijo. - Su mirada se pierde en un punto inconcreto. - Visité lugares, conocí a gente poderosa e investigué todo cuanto había acerca de la resurrección... Aquella investigación me llevo a otra y... Aquí está... - Palmea la caja caja sonriendo orgullosa.

\- Pero... No quedó nada de ese mundo... ¿De que serviría la... la Nada? -

\- Exactamente. - Se voltea para quedar frente al hombre y lo mira con superioridad. - Lo que necesito hacer, necesita precisamente eso... la nada... - Sidney frunce el ceño mientras escucha atentamente. - Digamos... un lugar donde a partir de la nada, se cree la vida... - Se acerca para quedar con sus labios rozando su oído. - Ingrediente necesario para traer de vuelta a mi pequeño... - Le susurra antes de separarse y dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Entiendo... Pero en su forma original, sería descabellado... No tengo ese poder para... -

\- Lo se... - Le corta alzando una mano. - De eso trata mi segundo deseo... - Abre la extraña caja y extrae lo que parece una esfera oscura. - Necesito que esta Nada... - Agita la esfera ante el rostro del hombre. - Tenga dos partes... para en el momento que ese poder traiga vida, se unan... - La mirada de la mujer se pierde en la oscuridad de la esfera.

\- Por eso necesitaba su primer deseo... Por que la probabilidad de que de la nada se cree la vida es ridícula... - Murmura atando cabos. - Y ahora, con ese primer deseo... ambos sabemos como tendrá lugar tal poder... - Abre los ojos hasta desorbitarlos.

\- ¿Lo sabes verdad? - Suelta una risa entre dientes, extasiada por el conocimiento recién adquirido. - He de reconocer... Antes de mi primer deseo tenía el temor de no encontrar ningún camino para hacer vida desde la nada pero... Resulta que hasta tenemos varias opciones. ¿No es fantástico? - Palmea risueña ante la estupefacta mirada del genio.

\- Supongo que su segundo deseo está bastante claro... - Ignora la excitación de la mujer y va directo al grano. - Esa esfera... deberá ser de dos partes para alojar los poderes para poder crear vida a partir de la nada... - Murmura para si mismo. - Me sorprende que esas opciones tengan la misma conclusión... - Dice todavía en shock.

\- Su majestad la reina, tendrá un papel protagonista en la resurrección de Gareth... - Camina hasta el centro de la sala de la guarida y extiende el brazo que sostiene la esfera. - Ahora... Deseo que de esta nada, crees dos partes... En un puñal mágico... - Sonríe cuando el hombre suspira y asiente.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes para mi... Majestad. - El genio estira sus brazos y la luz del deseo invade todos los rincones de la guarida helada.

\- Perfecto... simplemente perfecto... - La reina de hielo mira extasiada la, ahora daga mágica, que contiene la Nada. - En marcha la primera fase del plan. - Lanza una carcajada que hace estremecer al genio que maldice su suerte.

* * *

_No se cuanto rato llevo escuchando atentamente el relato del que fué mi lacayo... Me ha explicado por que vuelve a ser un genio... esa polilla ha creado el mas dulce de los caramelos para aquellos que deseen conseguir todo aquello que ansían... Solo para ella reparar el daño y que todos le estén agradecidos... Esto me recuerda a una conversación acerca de la política estadounidense... Recuerdo que Emma estaba totalmente en contra de como el gobierno siempre ha manipulado las guerras para ser ellos los héroes... cuando ellos mismos financiaban esas guerras... cuando ellos mismos colocaban armas en las manos de los niños en algún país tercermundista... Solo para tener ellos el control. Eso es precisamente lo que hace Azul: Entrega el arma para que otro la dispare... Solo para después arreglar la situación y mantener su estatus..._

_"Así funciona el mundo..." eso es lo que les dije a los que discutían diferentes actos terroristas que aquellos en las sombras, culpaban directamente al gobierno... Supongo que el paralelismo con este asunto, me ha hecho ver que en realidad estoy de acuerdo con aquellos que señalan a los altos cargos, cuando en ese momento, estaba posicionada al otro lado... Una estúpida conversación en la cafetería hace como dos años... me hace ver cuan he cambiado..._

_Sidney me explica los deseos concedidos... y todo eso de la Nada... Le pregunto que de que se trata todo eso... y me narra una antigua historia... Henry y Belle han estado cerca de averiguar todo eso... Pues si que va a ser cierta esa leyenda que me hizo leer mi hijo. Espero que su investigación de hoy haya dado sus frutos pero... no voy a esperar a hablar con ellos sobre este asunto._

\- Aquel salvador resucitado... ¿Se envió a ese mundo para destruirlo? - Regina realiza su primera pregunta de la noche.

\- Bueno... mejor aquel mundo que el nuestro... De todas formas lo importante no es ese mundo... sino lo que dejó tras el... - Se levanta del sillón del salón y pierde su mirada en la chimenea. - El vacío... la nada... El punto de partida. - Suspira.

\- Fusionar el poder de la luz con el de la oscuridad, es prácticamente imposible... De ahí su primer deseo... Ambos sabéis como se realizará... - La morena mira la copa que sostiene entre sus manos, con todo su líquido intacto.

\- Si... Un potente cóctel de emociones, negativas y positivas... pero su tercer deseo me impide advertirte... No puedo hacer que lo evites... - Sidney Glass se voltea para hacer frente a la ex alcaldesa. - Debe suceder... - Regina alza la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- El que tu tengas garantías de que funcionará, yo no las tengo, Sidney... - Se levanta para quedar cara a cara con el hombre. - ¿Que pretendes diciéndome todo esto? - Entrecierra la mirada inspirando fuertemente por la nariz.

\- Funcionará... resucitará y será rei... pero... - Sacude su cabeza sin aguantarle la mirada a la mujer. - hasta ahí es hasta donde llega ese... conocimiento... Eso no significa que ese muchacho, Gareth, desee tal poder... Resucitará y será rei... pero ¿A que coste? -

\- Dímelo tu -

\- ¡No lo se! - El hombre estalla preso de los nervios. - ¡Ese es el problema! ¡No puedo ver el futuro! - Pasa ambas manos por su cara suspirando ruidosamente. - Si ese chico no quiere resucitar, se traduce en Caos, Regina... Lo que no entiendo es por que sigo viéndole como rei. -

\- ¡Como si es el rei del baile! Lo que sé es que si ese poder se descontrola, todo Storybrooke desaparecerá. - Agita ambos brazos cansada de dar círculos al mismo tema.

\- Por eso he venido... Regina... por que de eso si puedo advertirte... - El genio mira a la morena con tristeza. - Si el Caos se desatase... ¿Que precio estarías dispuesta a pagar para salvar esta ciudad? - Sonríe de medio lado conociendo la respuesta.

\- Tan solo para mantener a mi hijo a salvo, daría mi vida, Sidney. -

\- Ojalá no haga falta... - Vuelve a darle la espalda apoyando ambas manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea. - Sabes que siempre te he amado... Y se que Henry es lo primero para ti... Pero también se que tu serías la única capacitada para contener ese poder... -

\- Pues que así sea... - Se cruza de brazos molesta con el genio. - Ahora vete a cumplir con tu ama... Si no voy a poder evitar que ese chico resucite, no me sirves... - Regina mira duramente al hombre cuando este se voltea.

\- Como genio... poseo mucha energía... En cuanto cumpla con el último deseo, volveré a la lámpara... Que alguien me convoque y que desee que mi propia energía se te transfiera... - La morena desvía la mirada del hombre. - Se que no soy de mucha ayuda... pero daría mi vida por ti, sin dudarlo... - Acto seguido, el genio desaparece del salón sin dejar rastro.

_Y otra vez... eso es lo que se espera de mi... mi propio sacrificio... no puedo contar con la energía del genio, me parece una estupidez, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que alguien intente ayudarme con esto... No puedo decirle a nadie sobre todo este asunto, no puedo consentirlo, no después de todos mis pecados... Pero debería encontrarme con Rumpel, no confío en mi propia capacidad para algo así... Es... demasiado... "materia y anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como de destruirlo..." Al final toda teoria me lleva de vuelta al mismo sitio... Gold tiene que ayudarme... A el también le interesa que pueda evitar el Caos, aunque me cueste la vida..._

* * *

_Al menos no soy el único a falta de información... Snow cláramente no sabía que mi hija le había entregado su propio reino, su propia herencia al Oscuro... Pero eso no compensa... Que mi propia esposa me ocultase lo que estaba pasando con mi hija y con la que fue su madrastra... Eso es una patada en las pelotas... ¿Por que no he visto las señales? ¿Por que he sido tan estúpido de no darme cuenta? ¡JODER! Si con solo mencionar a Robin Hood, tuvo un ataque de celos! No comprendía el por que de su estallido esta mañana pero ahora tiene mucho sentido... ¡Ya se estaba acostando con ella!_

\- Dave, silencio, no me dejas oír con tus incesantes resoplidos y gruñidos! - Roja interrumpe el monólogo interno del príncipe encantador

\- ¿Tu lo sabías verdad? - David se voltea para encarar a la loba.

\- ¿Saber el que? - Aunque hablen en susurros, ya han captado la atención de todos los ocupantes de la sala del falso espejo.

\- Que me he comprado un cortacesped solar! Ya sabes el que! Lo de Emma y Regina! - Dice ofuscado apretando los dientes.

\- Oh... - La monosilábica expresión de Campanilla es suficiente para que David pose su mirada en ella.

\- ¿Tinker? - El monarca entrecierra la mirada intentando descifrar no solo la cara de el hada si no la de Robin. - Un momento... - Sigue mirando hasta posar su mirada en Henry, en Elsa y por último en Belle. - Vosotros... ¿Todos lo sabíais? - Todos empiezan a disimular mirándose los pies o hacia otra dirección, evitando la mirada de David. - ¡Robin... Es Regina! ¡Tu amor verdadero! - Dice irritado.

\- ¿En serio lo es...? - Pregunta temeroso el arquero.

\- ¡Campanilla! - El hada simplemente se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

\- No se les puede poner trabas al amor... - Robin sonríe posando una mano sobre un sorprendido y confuso David. - Yo ya me he convencido de que tu hija y Regina se aman de verdad... -

\- Pero... -

\- Nada de peros, David. - Ruby se planta ante el hombre. - Mira... Se que es duro para ti... Que no lo comprendes... No eres una piedra en el camino. Eres su padre. Y debes estar ahí cuando tu hija te necesite... - El hombre asiente cabizbajo al consejo de la camarera. - Al menos hasta que aceptes a tu nuera, claro. - Dice con humor mientras su amigo suspira y cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Necesito... despejarme. Vuelvo enseguida. - David se dirige a la puerta sin dirigirle mirada a nadie.

_Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto... Ahora resulta que tooodo Storybrooke está al tanto de la relación de mi hija y Regina. No lo puedo creer... _

_Camino hasta llegar al servicio y sin encender la luz, hundo mis manos bajo el agua del lavabo. Una cantidad generosa de agua fría se estrella en mi cara... Que ironía... como toda esta historia... ¿Desde cuando Regina es... lesbiana? Con Emma cabía sospechar pero Regina... ¿O vuelvo a ser yo que no capto las señales? Que idiota me siento! Hasta Henry lo sabe! ¿Y Robin? No entiendo a ese tío... Ayer besó a Campanilla... No entendía por que hasta que Ruby me explicó todo aquello del polvo de hadas... "El polvo de hadas no falla nunca... Si dijo que Robin era el amor verdadero de Regina, es irrefutable" Eso recuerdo haberle contestado, pero... En cuanto Robin me ha puesto en duda eso mismo... No quiero ni pensar en nada eso del amor... Dios ¡Es mi hija y la madrastra de mi mujer! Y ahora mi... mi... Argh, no puedo poner la misma palabra que ha utilizado Roja..._

_Salgo del baño abstraído por mis pensamientos, mientras seco mi cara y mis manos con un trozo de papel... Antes de volver con ellos, decido ir a echar un vistazo al detenido... Quizás lo mejor sea mantenerme ocupado... En cuanto llego a la puerta, la encuentro entreabierta y oigo lo que parece una conversación al otro lado... "Elsa, escúchame, la manera de evitar todo mal, es matándola" En cuanto escucho el comentario de Killian, cedo en mi empeño de entrar a la habitación y decido escuchar a escondidas... ¿Matar a quien, pirata?_

\- No pienso hacer tal cosa... Solo he venido ha preguntarte si en algún momento mi tía mencionó a Anna. - La reina de Arendelle mantiene una pose altiva ante el preso.

\- No... no que yo recuerde pero... -

\- Entonces será mi tía la que me diga donde está mi hermana. - Elsa se dispone a salir cuando Killian la detiene.

\- ¡Espera! - La rubia se detiene y lo mira por encima de su hombro. - Si el genio no tiene ama... podrías convocarlo tu! - El pirata habla con entusiasmo cuando ve el interés de la monarca.

\- ¿Quieres decir cuando cumpla con el último deseo? - Vuelve al mismo puesto mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- No necesariamente... Por lo que tengo entendido, muchas cosas pueden salir mal. -

\- Y sugieres que aproveche que ahora no puede hacer magia, para matarla... - La rubia murmura con un todo despreciativo.

\- Si... bueno... así dicho suena bastante jodido, pero esa es la idea... - Elsa niega con la cabeza mirándolo con incredulidad. - Mira, parece que solo me interese salvar el culo, pero no es así... Si me libro, desapareceré... No causaré mas daño... No me lo perdonaría a mi mismo. - Suspira dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados sobre los barrotes.

\- Pero quieres que la mate... -

\- Esa mujer es un peligro... Es a mi a quien van a sacrificar pero... ¿Y si hubiese sido Henry? ¿Y si el chico no resucita y Ingrid vuelve a las andadas? - Killian mira suplicante a la reina buscando su mirada. - Lo siento... -

\- ¿Que...? - Elsa alza la mirada confusa por la disculpa.

\- No debería pedirte algo así... no debería pedir nada... - El capitán aparta la mirada de la rubia, avergonzado.

\- Da igual... - Le quita importancia. - Solo quería saber si conocías algo relacionado con mi hermana... -

\- Siento no ser de ayuda... Pero considera lo del genio... El podría concederte algunos deseos, entre ellos tu hermana y volver a Arendelle... - Sonríe de medio lado al ver la esperanza dibujada en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. - Se da la vuelta pero Killian la vuelve a detener.

\- Una curiosidad... -

\- ¿Si...? -

\- Eres la reina de Arendelle... - Pregunta entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Si... ya lo sabes... - Responde frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y no hay rei? -

\- ¿Que...? ¡No! No necesito un marido... - Responde con desprecio.

\- Oh... Interesante... Por cierto... ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves fantástica en ese vestido? - El pirata pone su mejor cara de seductor y alza las cejas insinuantes.

\- Capitán, cíñase a lo que tiene ahora entre manos... - Se voltea sonriendo por la burla y camina con paso decidido hacia la salida.

\- Me rompes el corazón... - Dice sujetando su pecho con su única mano.

_Uy, mierda, que me pilla... Corro hasta la primera esquina y de poco me atrapa escondiéndome... Veo que vuelve a entrar en la sala del falso espejo y suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo... No me puedo creer que esa conversación haya empezado hablando de un posible asesinato y acabe con un pirata coqueteando... ¡Esta ciudad se ha vuelto loca! Será mejor que vuelva a la sala del falso espejo y me centre en el caso... Si es que puedo..._

_Cuando entro en la sala, toda la atención se centra en mi... pero durante pocos segundos... segundos que pasan y una nube mágica aparece dejando ver al Hada Madrina... lo que faltaba..._

\- Buenas noches... - Azul mira seriamente a los presentes hasta detenerse en Campanilla. - Verde, tenemos una reunión de emergencia en el convento, vienes conmigo. - Sujeta el brazo del hada para obligarla pero esta se niega.

\- Ahora no es buen momento, Azul. - David interfiere por el hada.

\- No es una sugerencia... Todo este asunto, está poniendo patas arriba toda la ciudad, y debemos actuar. - Dice señalando a Ingrid al otro lado del espejo.

\- Esta bien... - Tinker sale del refugio que le ofrecía Robin y accede a marcharse con Azul. - No os preocupéis. - Guiña un ojo para relajar el ambiente justo antes de que las dos hadas desaparezcan de la habitación.

_Lo que faltaba..._

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido? Snow burlando a Emma! Si recordais capítulos anteriores, comprenderéis la actitud de Mary Margareth.**

**Alguien esperaba todas estas revelaciones? Si ya se lo que pensareis... Un universo en una pequeña esfera... Así como en MIB jeje! No se como veréis todo esto ¿Da respuestas o os sentís aún mas confundidos? Estaría bien que comentaseis lo que comprendeis y no comprendeis, y yo gustosamente en el próximo capítulo os daré las respuestas! Es evidente que no soy objetiva, para mi está todo muy clarito pero para mis lectores no estoy segura ;P no soy objetiva xD**

**Como ya había dejado caer, Regina será la que deba evitar que todo se vaya a tomar por cul... ejem! ¿Pero a que precio? Estará sola en todo esto o recibirá ayuda? Comentaaaad!**

**hasta la próxima!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola! Se que esperáis un nuevo capítulo, aunque siento decepcionar y deciros que este texto no lo trae... No suelo dar explicaciones de mis tardanzas... Con las cuales os he castigado en varias ocasiones, cosa que lamento! Pero esta vez haré una excepción... Sobretodo por que sé que todo el que lea esto, entenderá mis motivos...**

**Este mes de junio está siendo una completa locura para mi... A finales de mayo, me ofrecieron una suculenta oferta laboral durante unos meses y mi antiguo jefe me aconsejó que no la desaprovechase y que al finalizar ese trabajo, podría volver a mi lugar habitual de trabajo... Así que acepte... craso error!**

**Durante todo este mes he tenido que sufrir de lo lindo, con las que se suponía serían mis compañeras de trabajo... mi equipo... Jamás les gusté, pero creo que no podían quejarse a mi nuevo jefe... ya que fué el el que durante meses y meses me buscó para trabajar. **

**Malas palabras, desprecios y humillaciones... Bueno, ciertamente yo cada día parece que me bañe en aceite, por que realmente todo me resbala... pero llegó el colmo de los colmos... Cuando la homofobia se interpuso... Pretendiendome dejar como una cerda... Aprovechando mi condición para tergiversar situaciones y comentarios... todo evidentemente salido de contexto... Gracias a Dios no les salió bien... Pues yo me defendí pero... ¿Como podía sostener esa situación? De ninguna manera... No voy a entrar en detalles pero los intentos de desprestigio y las humillaciones se sucedían a diario... Consiguiendo que cayera en un maldito pozo oscuro opresivo, en el cual respirar era toda una proeza... Quitándome las ganas de comer, privándome de un sueño reparador y condicionando mi vida personal... era incapaz de ver la luz del sol cuando solo podía sentir en mi piel la discriminación... Ya ni hablar de poder escribir... solo tenía en la cabeza las horas que faltaban para tener que volver a mi particular infierno de humillaciones constantes...**

**Solo pensar en estas semanas e intentar resumirlo de una manera light, consigue que vuelva a sentirme otra vez en ese maldito pozo... esa opresión en el pecho, ese nudo en la garganta... Jamás pensé que algo así me afectase de esta manera... Si que es cierto, que siempre he empatizado con todos aquellos que han sufrido un bulling o una discriminación por su color de piel o por su condición sexual... Pero no se compara con sufrirlo en propia piel... La verdad es que si antes era capaz de comprender el sufrimiento ajeno y defender a esas personas... Ahora creo que sería capaz de llegar mas allá... Empezando por interponer una querella a estas personas.**

**Se acabó... llegué al límite y me fuí de ese lugar... Si aguanté todo lo que pude es por que el dueño de la empresa siempre procuró evitar todas esas situaciones pero evidentemente era una misión imposible... El cuidó de mi todo lo que pudo, al menos eso me gusta pensar ya que el es una bellísima persona, pero nada fué suficiente...**

**El día en que todo terminó (desde hoy, hace 3 días) empezó a ir todo rodado... No solo salí de ese pozo, sino que vi mucha gente tendiendome la mano aún sin explicar lo sucedido. Ese mismo día me ofrecieron un contrato aún mejor, con una gente excelente, que ya tuve el placer de conocer. Llevaba muchos dias sin sonreír pero ese día todo era felicidad y la sonrisa en mi cara no desaparecía... Esas malas perras se están llevando su merecido y yo puedo decir que estoy mejor que nunca! Ayer firmé mi nuevo contrato y tuve la sensación que firmé por mi nueva vida...**

**Y ahora lo que os gustará saber es que... el nuevo capítulo lleva a medias desde inicios de mes (Ya os imagináis por que no he podido acabarlo) pero ya os digo que entre mañana domingo y el lunes, lo tendréis! He vuelto a la vida con mas ganas que nunca y ahora PUEDO GARANTIZAR una continuidad mas seguida, ya que ahora tendré mas tiempo :)**

**Espero no decepcionaros mucho con esta actualización... pero me veía en la obligación de explicar por una vez mi tardanza... No ha sido por falta de horas, sinceramente... Pero mi mente no estaba para esto.**

**Ahora si, no me enrollo mas, que ya os he pegado la chapa. Espero que comprendáis pero sobretodo espero que sigáis ahí, ya que vuelvo con mas motivación que NUNCA! **

**Un saludo a todos y gracias por seguir ahí!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Ya estamos aquí! Gracias por la paciencia y de nuevo, siento la tardanza... Aunque supongo que la mayoría ya habrá leído mi nota anterior, no está de mas disculparme de nuevo por haceros esperar (Que se lo que jode xD)**

**Quisiera agradecer la comprensión y los mensajes de apoyo, tanto reviews como mensajes privados... Es la vez que mas comentarios he recopilado y eso que no era con capítulo, pero eso solo me dice una cosa... Nos importa mas la persona que hay detrás de la historia que la misma historia! Nada puede ser mas motivador que ver que la gente se ha volcado conmigo, que me apoyan y que me mandan sus mensajes para darme animos!**

**Geralove, Gracias por comentar en cada Actu y gracias por tu apoyo! La fuerza no está en los músculos, está en cuando ves que llegas al límite y en vez de rendirte, subes ese límite un poco mas para dar mas de ti mismo... Gracias por recordármelo.**

**Eristera, a mi también me sorprende que en pleno siglo XXI signa pasando estas cosas, creo que mi visión del mundo se ve reflejada en mi historia, ya que ningún personaje dice eso de "Si sois dos mujeres..." o cosas así... Eso si, mi visión del mundo no va a cambiar por dos furcias, como dices tu jeje. Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Alex1921, Gracias por tu apoyo y no, no nos conocemos, pero me encantaría regalar un abrazo a cada persona que me mandan sus mensajes de ánimo desde la distancia... ¿De donde eres? ahora me ha asaltado la duda, jeje! Gracias por seguir ahí!**

**Anaxis, gracias por seguirme y por tus ánimos! Ya estoy mejor y feliz por mi nueva vida que ya comienza :) Espero Que te guste el nuevo capítulo por que te lo dedico a ti, a todas vosotras y a todas las personas que pese a toda desdicha, levantan la cabeza, con ayuda o sin ella, y siguen adelante!**

**No me enrollo mas! Aquí tenéis la continuación del interrogatorio... ¿Lo recordáis? Espero que si y que nadie pierda el hilo! Un saludo!**

* * *

\- Disculpad... - Elsa reaparece en la sala de interrogatorios, interrumpiendo. - Azul a venido a buscar a Campanilla alegando una reunión de las hadas en el convento... - Explica.

\- ¿Sigue aquí? - Emma pregunta levantándose lentamente de la silla frunciendo el ceño.

\- No. Tinker ha accedido a ir con el hada madrina. -

\- ¿Sabemos de lo que puede tratar esa... reunión? - Pregunta Gold arqueando una ceja.

\- Ha dicho que la situación era insostenible y que debían adquirir cartas en el asunto. - Desvía su mirada hasta Ingrid frunciendo el gesto.

\- Esa estúpida metiendo de nuevo las narices en mis asuntos... - La reina de hielo murmura cruzándose de brazos. - Estaréis de enhorabuena, vuestra queridísima hada madrina mediará para que no me salga con la mía. - Sonríe falsamente tanto a Emma como a Gold.

\- Querida, sabes que Azul y yo estamos muy lejos de pertenecer al mismo bando... - Ironiza el Oscuro.

\- De momento no nos precipitemos. - Emma camina hasta quedar ante su madre. - Es tu hada madrina... y ella desconoce que tu... - Deja colgada la frase para no dar detalles pero Snow entiende lo que le quiere decir.

\- Intentaré ponerme en contacto con ella, quizás pueda unirme a esa reunión. - Emma asiente sonriente con la cabeza y deja marchar a su madre. - Tu padre me acompañará, estaremos en contacto. - Lanza una última sonrisa y abandona la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Y bien... Continuemos - Emma vuelve a sentarse ojeando sus notas. - Me gustaría aprovechar la mención de Azul... - Cruza sus manos sobre la misa y lanza una fría mirada a Ingrid.

\- ¿Que quieres saber? ¿Que me engañó? ¿Que me manipuló? ¿Que me hizo creer que Rumpelstinskin quería robarme a mi hijo y así olvidar que esa era su intención? - Tras cada cuestión, Ingrid se va alzando en su asiento, claramente molesta con la sola mención del hada.

\- ¿Que hizo con tu hijo? - Gold pregunta sin disimular su interés.

\- Nos descubrió un día... En el que tu me estabas ayudando a controlar mi magia... - Suspira y se sienta de nuevo cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

* * *

_Flashback_

\- Estás progresando... Aunque no a la velocidad que deberías, querida. - Rumpel observa a Ingrid sacudiéndose su vestido después de incorporarse del suelo. - Tu hermana parece haberle cogido apego a el hada y su estancia aquí no favorece nuestro trato. -

\- ¡Lo estoy intentando! - Dice furiosa congelando inconscientemente el suelo a su alrededor.

\- Con intentarlo no evitarás que Azul se apodere de tu hijo. - Extrae los guantes de Ingrid de su bolsillo y se los lanza. - He de partir, no puedo pretender dejar de lado mis otros... asuntos. - Sonríe sacudiendo los dedos.

\- Esta bien, espero que cuando vuelvas pueda controlar mejor esta magia. - Se coloca los guantes con clara molestia.

\- No pierdas de vista a tu pequeño. Un niño tan adorable nunca debería estar sin vigilancia. - Desaparece no antes de reír estridéntemente ante una cansada Ingrid.

\- Estúpido duende y su estúpida risa... - Murmura para si mientras camina con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Cuanta blasfemia... - Ingrid se sobresalta al oír la voz del hada a pocos metros de ella. - Buen día, princesa. - Saluda cortés.

\- Buen... me ha asustado... - Su mano instintivamente sube hasta su pecho, sintiendo como corre desbocado su corazón.

\- ¿Yo le asusto? - Azul mira a la rubia y sonríe dulcemente. - De quien debería temer es del Oscuro, princesa. - Ingrid entrecierra la mirada.

\- Me está ayudando con mi magia... - Dice entre dientes.

\- ¿Para que? ¿Para obtener lo que desea el... o lo que deseas tu? - Revolotea alrededor de la rubia. - ¿Está segura de que la está ayudando a usted... o a si mismo? -

\- ¿Que quiere decir? - Ingrid se mueve asta quedar frente al hada.

\- Rumpelstinskin no hace nada si no es para su propio beneficio, querida. - Sonríe dulcemente ante la expresión confusa de Ingrid. - Lo sé... Se que quiere... y no debería dejar que se haga con ello... - Dice con un tono mas bajo

\- Mi hijo será normal... ese era el trato... -

\- ¿Pero a que precio? ¿Está dispuesta que la magia de su hijo caiga en malas manos? - La rubia mueve sus ojos de un lado al otro totalmente confundida. - Gareth en su interior posee un gran poder... y todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad... ¿Está dispuesta a cargar con la responsabilidad de lo que pueda ocurrir con su hijo si el Oscuro se apodera de su magia? ¿Está dispuesta a cargar con la responsabilidad de lo que pueda hacer Rumpelstinskin con ese poder? ¿O incluso con su propio hijo? ¿Como sabe que después de cumplir su parte del trato, Rumpelstinskin no se lleve también al pequeño? - Ingrid rompe con un sollozo silencioso, ahogado con una mano enguantada.

\- Pero el... me prometió que... -

\- Que absorbería su magia y que su pequeño iba a ser normal... ¿Pero que garantías tiene de que su hijo pueda vivir una vida plena sin saber que pasará si el Oscuro se hace con tal poder? -

\- ¡No lo se! - Cubre su rostro con ambas manos, cubriendo sus lágrimas de tensión. - Pero, ¿que puedo hacer...? Debo cumplir mi parte del trato... y sé que también está interesada en mi hijo. - Entrecierra la mirada, manteniendo la compostura.

\- Si estoy aquí es para evitar que el Oscuro se haga con ese poder, no para arrebatarle a su hijo, majestad. - Sonríe dulcemente cuando la princesa alza ambas cejas con clara sorpresa.

\- Entonces... ¿Por que querías llevártelo? -

\- Desconocía vuestras intenciones, princesa... No sabía que preferíais quedaros a su hijo y no ser reina... Se que puede sonar desalentador pero... en nuestro mundo no acostumbran a renunciar a una corona... - La rubia entrecierra la mirada ante ese comentario. - De cualquier forma, mi intención era y es evitar que el Oscuro tome posesión de lo que pertenece a su hijo. - Ingrid suspira cerrando los ojos, cayendo en la manipulación del hada.

\- Entonces... ¿Que puedo hacer? El trato... -

\- Tranquila... Tengo un modo con el cual podrás cumplir tu parte del trato. -

\- ¿Como? - La rubia mira esperanzada al hada.

\- Dejaremos que el Oscuro absorba la magia... pero no que se haga con ella... - Ante la confusión de la princesa, Azul aclara. - Con un hechizo que solo las hadas podemos lanzar... La magia que absorberá será inútil para el. Tu parte del trato es que absorba su magia... no que la pueda utilizar. - Ingrid suspira aliviada mirando al cielo abierto, obviando la pérfida sonrisa de la pequeña hada.

\- Gracias, Azul... - Sonríe al hada antes de reanudad su marcha hasta el castillo.

\- Gracias a usted, majestad... Nadie debería poseer tal poder... ni siquiera su hijo... - Murmura para si misma antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

_Así que fué así... Si hubiese estado mas atento, quizás hubiese notado que al absorver la magia del pequeño Gareth, estaba la marca de Azul... Su hechizo lo convirtió todo en el maldito polvo de hadas..._

\- Se que ya es tarde pero... Azul no quiere mas Salvador que el que tenemos aquí... - Gold señala a la sheriff.

\- Supe demasiado tarde la extraña cualidad de mi hijo... Era puro... Aún sin venir del querido "Amor Verdadero" - Entre comilla sus palabras con auténtico sarcasmo. - Si tu no me hubieses dicho que la magia de mi hijo era corrupta... - Señala al Oscuro temblando de ira.

\- Lo único que me interesaba era cerrar el trato, querida. Disculpe si mis formas no son las mas... correctas. -

\- Al fin y al cabo eres el Oscuro... - Emma interrumpe observando al duende. - Gold, me gustaría hablar mas de tus intereses sobre este tipo de magia, pero en otra ocasión... - Lo mira de soslayo dando ha entender que no acepta un no por respuesta.

\- Por supuesto, sheriff... Cualquier cosa por el buen camino de la investigación... ahora, si me disculpan, he de atender otros asuntos. - Abandona la sala de interrogatorios sin dar mas explicación.

_No me interesa nada mas de esta conversación... tengo todo cuanto necesito... Ahora solo toca esperar y tener una conversación con Regina... A estas alturas, el genio habrá mantenido una charla con ella. Necesito esa magia... Pero no necesito que el Caos nos haga desaparecer...¿Quien mejor que alguien que domine ambos poderes para controlar el Caos mientras yo cojo lo que necesito? _

_"¿Por que Regina?" Eso mismo preguntó su lacayo... No fué fácil hacer oscura a un ser como ella... o como Gareth... y mucho mas difícil volver de nuevo a la luz... Ahora que su cuerpo ha dominado ambos poderes, es la herramienta perfecta para deshacerme de mis debilidades... Nadie podrá hacerme sombra... si mi sombra lo abarca todo... Sin límites... Sin fronteras..._

* * *

_Después de varios intentos, he conseguido ponerme en contacto con Azul... Le he dicho que necesitamos todas las opciones para evitar que el genio cumpla con los deseos de Ingrid... Ha aceptado a que David y yo nos unieramos a esa reunión, y vamos no solo por ver que podemos hacer con todo este asunto... Si no para mantener un ojo en Campanilla... No me cabe ninguna duda de que Azul sospecha de la pequeña hada, seguramente después de averiguar que la daga mágica le ha sido sustraída..._

_Miro a mi marido en el lado del conductor y veo el tiempo que se toma para arrancar el motor... Obviamente sigue molesto con la relación que mantiene nuestra hija con Regina. Solo puedo darle tiempo... Y cuando el esté listo, podremos hablar sobre el asunto..._

\- ¿Snow? - Apenas pregunta en un susurro después de poner el vehículo en marcha.

\- Dime, cielo... - Contesta con todo el amor que puede plasmar en sus palabras.

\- La otra noche... Cuando Henry llamó para contarnos que algo le había sucedido a Emma en comisaría... - Mary Margareth entrecierra la mirada observando al hombre que intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos. - Ví tu temor y tu ira... Cuando pensaste que podría haber sido Regina la que atacó a Emma... -

\- Sinceramente, ahora me avergüenza que mi subconsciente me alertara de Regina en primera instancia... - Aclara la morena.

\- Y cuando te dije que fué Regina que la salvó... Rompiste a llorar... Ahora comprendo tu reacción... Al menos eso creo... - David entrecierra la mirada y titubea sin estar del todo convencido.

-Lloraba de felicidad... fue... como una revelación... -

\- Pensaba que tus lágrimas eran de puro alivio, en realidad... saber que Emma estaba bien y que no debíamos preocuparnos por Regina nunca mas... pero... - Se muerde el labio mientras sigue conduciendo casi de manera inconsciente. - Pero dijiste... "Sé que siguen ahí... y las voy a recuperar..." -

\- ¿Y lo entendías? -

\- Se que te referías a la relación con Emma... pero también a tu relación con Regina... -

\- No comparto muchas cosas con nuestra hija... Es como si no tuviéramos nada que ver, no como antes de que se rompiera la maldición... y me refería a que todo este tiempo si que hemos tenido algo en común que no tenía en cuenta... -

\- Vuestro lazo con Regina... - Interrumpe el discurso de su mujer, finalizando lo que ella trataba de explicar.

\- Si...Pero no de una manera retorcida, ni nada... - Dice con una pequeña risa. - Es como cuando compartes un momento especial con alguien... como si esa persona y tu hubieseis visto esa estrella fugaz que a cruzado el cielo en una fracción de segundo... - David la mira por primera vez en todo el viaje, algo confundido. - Y cuando dices "Ey, ¿Alguien mas a visto esa estrella?" y todo el mundo te responde que no excepto esa persona... Ese momento se convierte en uno realmente especial y alguien mas piensa igual que tu... cuando los demás comentan que no es tan extraordinario... -

\- Pero si lo es... es extraordinario por que lo has compartido con esa persona... y hace ese momento especial... - Sonríe empezando a comprender.

\- Olvidé... Olvidé que Regina fué mi referente... mi héroe... - Sus cristalinos ojos se alzan al techo de la camioneta para evitar desprender las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse. - Crecí queriéndome parecer a aquella mujer... no solo me salvó del caballo... Me enseñó lo que era el amor... Aunque fue una lección que no aprendí al momento... - Suspira entrecortadamente para serenarse. - Y después de que salvara a Emma... supe que para mi hija, Regina iba a significar exactamente lo mismo... Mi hija y yo compartimos esa estrella fugaz, David... - Mira a su marido sonriendo pese a tener el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Oh, cariño... - Detiene la camioneta frente al convento y centra su atención en su esposa. - ¿Es por eso... es por eso que te has tomado tan bien su relación? - Pregunta alzando una ceja.

\- Si... un poco por lo que te dije de recuperarla... - Sonríe y sacude negativamente la cabeza. - Antes de que se rompiera la primera maldición, lo compartíamos todo... nos lo contábamos todo... Quiero recuperar a mi amiga... Quiero no ser solo su madre, quiero volver a ser su confidente... Y que mejor manera que habiendo compartido esa estrella fugaz que nadie mas ha visto. -

\- La verdad es que es cierto... Muy pocas personas habrán visto ese lado de Regina... - Sonríe a su esposa acariciando su rostro. - Pero por favor... no esperéis que me convierta en su... suegro. - Dice poniendo cara de asco. - Dios, es algo que me es superior... - Deja caer la cabeza de manera derrotista.

\- Resignación, cariño... Resignación... - Da palmitas sobre la espalda del hombre antes de descender del vehículo. - Y espero que mantengas una conversación con nuestra hija... Necesita nuestro apoyo... - Le dice cuando David sigue sus pasos bajando del coche.

\- Esta bien, esta bien... Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... - Alza ambas manos en claro signo de rendición.

\- Vayamos dentro, no hagamos esperar. - Coge la mano de su marido y se encaminan al convento.

_Siento una pequeña liberación en mi interior... No por haberle explicado nada demasiado importante a mi marido... Si no por que lo comprende... El siempre entendió que en ocasiones quise darle una oportunidad mas a Regina, aunque no lo compartiese, siempre me dió el beneficio de la duda. Pero ahora no solo ha entendido... si no que lo comparte... Nunca esperé que Regina formara parte de la familia de esa manera... aunque a Emma le diga lo contrario... solo es por molestarla y por compartir un momento diferente con mi hija... Pero si Regina va a ser mi.. nuera... También lo será de mi marido... Se que la acepta... Aunque aún no lo vaya a reconocer abiertamente..._

_Concentro mis pensamientos en la reunión con las hadas, lo demás ahora puede esperar... Llegando a la entrada principal, oímos voces en el interior... Demasiado altas... No se si es que la reunión no ha esperado por nosotros... Pero sea como sea, no me huele bien..._

\- ¡¿Que está pasando aquí!? - David y Mary Margareth entran al hall principal observando un corrillo de hadas ignorando la presencia de los monarcas.

\- Solo puedo decir eso... Campanilla se ausentó tan solo un minuto cuando usted estaba en la asamblea. - Astrid comenta temerosa a Azul, que mantiene una pose dura antes sus subordinadas.

\- En mi ausencia se ha sustraído algo verdaderamente importante. ¿Estas segura que no encontraré lo que me falta entre tus pertenencias, verde? - El hada madrina mira acusatoriamente a Tinker la cual, lejos de amilanarse, alza su cabeza frente a la acusación.

\- El que una vez me descubriera después de haber sustraído algo, no significa que sea una cleptómana, madre superiora. - Dice con desdén.

\- ¿Y estas segura que no has tenido nada que ver en el asunto del robo? - Azul entrecierra su mirada acercándose peligrosamente a Tinker.

_Mierda... Hay que intervenir ya..._

\- ¡BASTA! - Snow grita para atraer la atención, sobresaltando a la mayoría de las hadas presentes. - ¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?! - Improvisa mientras aleja a la pequeña hada de la cercanía del hada madrina.

\- Verá majestad... Ha habido un robo en el interior del convento, mas precisamente, en mi despacho. - Habla pausadamente. - Y con todo, no me parece apropiado molestar al departamento del sheriff si bien podemos solucionar este asunto entre nosotras. -

\- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, el departamento del sheriff está aquí, así que... ¿Que ha sido sustraído? - David interviene alardeando de su condición como ayudante del sheriff.

\- No es momento para interponer una denuncia de robo. - Desvía el tema y lanza una mirada a Tinkerbell. - Continuaremos con el asunto después, por el momento, debemos centrarnos en la posible amenaza, majestad. - Su rostro de dulcifica al dirigirse a su apadrinada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... - Snow, conforme con desviar el asunto momentáneamente, entrecierra la mirada meditando. - ¿Cual crees que sería esa amenaza? -

\- La resurrección no puede llevarse a cabo... Debemos impedirlo a toda costa. - Dice seriamente.

\- En el interrogatorio me he enterado de muchas cosas... Y según lo dicho, si algo sale mal... Storybrooke desaparecerá... - Marymargareth baja la cabeza asimilando la magnitud del problema.

\- Sidney como genio, tiene la obligación de cumplir la voluntad del deseo de su ama... El es un problema... -

\- Lo que no entiendo es por que vuelve a ser un genio... - Pregunta astútamente David.

\- Sea como sea... - Azul le da la espalda y camina hasta el centro del hall. - Debemos concentrar nuestros instintos... Por eso la reunión debía ser con las hadas, majestades. - Se da la vuelta para hacer frente a todas las hadas. - Meditaremos para estar alertas, concentraremos nuestra energía para captar cualquier uso de la magia... debemos poder detenerlo si hace algún movimiento. -

\- Eso esta muy bien pero... ¿Que harás cuando lo encuentres? - Snow pregunta intrigada.

\- El es una amenaza... ahora y lo será también en el futuro, si cae en malas manos. Lo detendré. Se debe hacer por el bien de todos los habitantes. -

\- Mi padre lo liberó... un deseo desinteresado... Siempre podemos volver ha hacerlo. -

\- Eso es muy noble por su parte, majestad. Pero hasta que el genio no cumpla con el último deseo de su ama, no volverá a su lámpara. El problema es... ¿Donde está la lámpara? -

\- La llevará consigo ¿No? -

\- Exacto. Por eso debemos detenerlo... Si cumple el último deseo, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas... Y si no lo cumple, no podrá ser liberado... -

_Tiene razón... Es probable que el papel de mi hada madrina no sea el que mas me agrade pero... en esto estoy con ella... Todos podemos desaparecer si algo sale mal, si Sidney cumple su último objetivo... Y si algo sale mal, no sirve de nada pensar en poder liberar al genio de su propia esclavitud... Eso será para otro momento... Si llega..._

* * *

_Elsa lleva demasiado tiempo esperando para que sus preguntas tengan respuesta, y, ahora que tan solo estamos ella, Ingrid y yo, es su momento... Me incorporo de la silla delante de Ingrid en silencio y le hago una señal a Elsa para que tome asiento... Prefiero hacerme a un lado pero también necesito saber que pasa con Anna, la hermana de la reina de Arandelle..._

\- ¿Donde está mi hermana, tía? - Pregunta fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

\- Directa al grano, me gusta eso de ti, sobrina... - Sonríe de medio lado y se recuesta cómodamente en la silla.

\- No estoy aquí para agradarte, vas ha decirme que le hiciste a mi hermana... - Entrecierra la mirada y posa ambas manos sobre la mesa, dejando la superficie helada.

\- Está bien... - Ingrid observa el crepitar del hielo acercándose a ella.

\- Contesta a sus preguntas para que podamos terminar de una vez... - Emma se cruza de brazos, conteniendo su diversión cuando observa el atisbo de temor en la mujer mayor.

\- Anna está en casa, querida... - Sonríe de nuevo cuando ve la confusión en el rostro de su sobrina.

\- Supuéstamente... Congelé todo el reino de Arendelle... ¿Eso es cierto? - Dice con temor la joven reina.

\- No... - Elsa muestra una clara alegría e Ingrid ríe. - Eso no significa que todo el reino esté congelado... - Se inclina hacia delante con una malévola sonrisa. - Tu no lo congelaste involuntariamente, querida... Lo hice yo... - Rompe a reír cuando Elsa se levanta de golpe, claramente furiosa.

\- Tu... - Una brisa gélida recorre toda la habitación hasta que Emma interviene.

\- ¡Elsa! - Sujeta ambas manos de la reina y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos. - Tranquila... - Le sonríe esperanzada. - ¿No lo entiendes? -

\- ¿El que...? - Elsa pregunta confundida.

\- En cuanto encerré a Ingrid en la urna... Sus hechizos se disiparon... - La joven rubia alza ambas cejas. - El hielo que cubría Storybrooke empezó a derretirse...Y es posible que en Arendelle esté sucediendo lo mismo... - Sonríe abiertamente cuando ve la esperanza en el rostro de Elsa.

\- Deberías estarme agradecida, sobrina. - La reina de Arendelle lanza una mortal mirada a su tía. - Gracias a esa congelación, para tu hermana y su prometido, así como para todos los habitantes del reino... tan solo habrán pasado horas desde que lancé el hechizo. -

\- ¿Que garantías tengo de que Anna está bien? - Ladra a su tía.

\- Yo se como averiguarlo... - Emma murmura meditando para si misma. - Si os dejo a solas, ¿Seréis capaces de comportaros? - Entrecierra la mirada mirando a ambas mujeres. - He de hacer una llamada y después te prometo que comprobaremos que Anna está bien... - Sonríe a la joven rubia antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Dale recuerdos a tu querida de mi parte, sheriff... - Ingrid se burla, sabiendo que va a llamar a Regina.

\- Ruby, no las pierdas de vista... - Habla al falso espejo antes de abandonar la sala de interrogatorios.

_Podríamos ver si Anna está bien, de la misma manera que comprobamos a Ariel... Sé que fuí yo la que hizo funcionar al espejo para mostrar la unificación de la pareja, pero... Para volver ha hacerlo necesito la guía de Regina... no me veo capaz de hacerlo por mi misma..._

_Camino por el pasillo y me detengo ante la puerta, teléfono en mano...Killian está al otro lado... Creo que hay algo mas que debo hacer..._

\- ¿Swan...? - Killian se incorpora del camastro al descubrir que la rubia acaba de entrar. - ¿Como... como te encuentras? - Pregunta con temor

\- He estado mejor... - Camina hasta quedar a un par de metros del retenido. - He oído tu declaración... - Hook agacha la cabeza sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada.

\- Lo siento tanto... - Niega con la cabeza suspirando entrecortadamente. - Tan solo... yo... -

\- No quiero mas disculpas, Killian... - Dice con sinceridad. - Lo que hiciste aquí estuvo mal, y lo que hiciste después estuvo aún peor... - Se cruza de brazos manteniendo la compostura. - Pero eso no significa que en la cripta no te perdonase... Lo hice... De corazón... -

\- Lo se... - Alza la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. - Siempre quise... siempre he querido que en mis brazos te sintieras a salvo... en casa... Y me sentía... impotente por que, pese a mis esfuerzos, siempre he sentido que no te sentías protegida a mi lado... - Alza la cabeza al cielo suspirando. - En aquel momento... ese brazalete me parecía que me estaba hablando... Diciéndome que si lo llevabas, al fin te sentirías protegida en mis brazos... - Ríe sin gracia negando con la cabeza. - Que estúpido he sido... -

\- Ni que lo digas... - Se da la vuelta y camina hasta su escritorio. - Ahora se que nunca me hubiese sentido de esa manera contigo... -

\- ¿Por que? - Emma mira fijamente su teléfono móvil.

\- Por que en tus brazos jamás me sentí como me siento en los brazos de Regina... - Confiesa.

\- ¿Como en casa? - Sonríe con tristeza cuando Emma lo mira al fin.

\- Como en casa... Y no lo supe hasta que sucedió todo esto... - Señala alrededor de la habitación. - Quisiste ser fuerte para mi... mi protector... Pero la fuerza no esta en los músculos, Killian... -

\- ¿En la magia quizás? -

\- Tampoco... - Pierde su mirada en un punto inconcreto. - La fuerza está cuando, pese ha todo el daño causado, eres capaz de hacerlo a un lado y ser la persona que mas necesito... - Sonríe con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Me alegra que alguien haya podido ser esa persona... Aunque no sea yo, solo deseo que seas feliz, Emma... -

\- Gracias... - Vuelve su atención al teléfono pero antes de marcar, ambos miran hacia la puerta al oír un taconeo muy característico. - Regina... - Murmura cuando ve a la mujer hacer acto de presencia.

\- Te estaba buscando... - Mira primero a la rubia y después posa su mirada en el preso. - Capitán... No puedo evitar sentir un gran alivio al verlo entre rejas... - Sonríe mirándolo a lo que Emma responde entrecerrando su mirada.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que esperarías en casa... - La sheriff se acerca a la morena intentando descifrar su actitud.

\- Perdona... - Regina le dedica toda la atención a la rubia. - No quise llamar, pensando que estarías ocupada... - La mirada extrañada de Emma se acentúa mas si cabe. - Creo que he averiguado como extraer la magia de la daga. - La sheriff lanza una mirada a Killian y vuelve la atención a la morena.

\- ¿Que está pasando...? - Emma pregunta cuando ve que algo no está bien con la ex alcaldesa.

\- Nada, solo me gustaría probar mi teoría... -

_¿Pero que...? Todo apesta a mentira... Devuelvo mi mirada a Hook y veo como niega con la cabeza... Claramente está asustado con la sola presencia de Regina, pero cuando a mencionado la daga, ha palidecido literalmente... Pero... maldita sea, confiaría mi vida a esta mujer... Y solo puedo pensar que su actitud y sus mentiras se deben a la presencia de Killian..._

\- ¿Estas bien? - Emma se acerca mas a la mujer y posa ambas manos en su cintura mientras intenta descifrar la mirada de la morena.

\- No te preocupes... hablaremos después ¿De acuerdo? - Se aparta del agarre de la rubia bajo la extrañada mirada de esta. - Acabemos con esto cuanto antes para poder volver a la normalidad... -

\- De... de acuerdo... - Con cierta molestia por las maneras de la morena, abre su chaqueta para extraer el puñal envuelto. - No hagas nada arriesgado... por favor... - Le entrega la daga algo insegura.

\- Tranquila... - Recoge el objeto y lo introduce presurosa en el bolso. - Acaba cuanto antes y vuelve a casa ¿De acuerdo? - Alza su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la sheriff.

_Su caricia no me tranquiliza... ha sido... forzada... Su cuerpo en tensión bajo mi cercanía ha conseguido que la confusión se apodere de mi... la veo darse la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra mas y yo solo puedo observar como desaparece por la puerta... Solo puedo esperar que esa actitud se deba a la presencia de Killian... Algo se me escapa... _

\- Que extraño... - Hook rompe el ensimismado estado de Emma. - Podía esperar cualquier cosa de una visita de ella... Como que por ejemplo intentase arrancarme el corazón a través de los barrotes... - Dice con sencillez.

\- Hasta yo hubiese visto eso como algo normal en ella... pero... No se... Supongo que ha sido su manera de mantener el control... - Murmura mas para convencerse a si misma que al preso.

_Espero no equivocarme..._

* * *

\- Buenas noches, Elsa. - La rubia se sobresalta al oir una conocida voz cuando abandona la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Regina... Me ha asustado... - Se da la vuelta para ver a la antigua reina malvada sonreír con todos sus dientes.

\- Me gustaría pedirle un favor... ¿Podríamos hablar? - Sin esperar la conformidad de la rubia, se da la vuelta y camina hasta los servicios.

\- De acueeerdo... - Asiente extrañada y la sigue al interior del aseo. - ¿Que puedo hacer por usted? -

\- Mire... No se si sabrá que en la actualidad mi magia es completamente negra... así como mis instintos... - La rubia asiente en silencio. - Y no tengo la certeza de poder controlar las ganas de... en fin, usted ya me entiende ¿Verdad? -

\- Eso creo... ¿Que quiere que haga...? ¿Como puedo ayudarla si yo tampoco soy capaz de controlar mi magia? - Pregunta confusa.

\- Nada que tenga que ver con el control de la magia... - Introduce una mano en su bolso y extrae la daga envuelta por un pañuelo de seda. - No puedo mantener esto conmigo sin cometer una locura, tarde o temprano... - Le muestra el puñal y Elsa contiene el aliento.

\- ¿Por que yo? -

\- Tu magia habla por instinto... si alguien quiere arrebatarte algo, supongo que se activaría... - Elsa asiente comprendiendo. - Además, nadie sospecharía que te la he entregado a ti... Solo debes guardar el secreto hasta ver que podemos hacer... - Habla con tranquilidad para convencer a la reina de Arendelle.

\- No se si debería... ¿Y si soy yo la que comete una locura? - Regina alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado ante el temor de la rubia.

\- Has demostrado tener fuerza de voluntad para conseguir tus objetivos... - Elsa la mira sorprendida y algo asustada.

\- ¿Y que sabe usted de mis objetivos? - Elsa la mira fijamente pasando de un ojo a otro.

\- Bueno... Se que quiere encontrar a su hermana, dudo que haga nada que desemboque en que nadie quiera ayudarla... ¿Verdad? -

\- Podría ser... - Entrecierra la mirada intentando descifrar a la ex reina malvada.

\- No se hable mas. - Le entrega el puñal y Elsa se apresura a esconderlo bajo la falda de su vestido. - Espero que guarde silencio... es por el bien de todos... - La rubia asiente sin dirigirle la mirada. - Buenas noches... majestad... - Regina abandona el baño dejando a una estupefacta Elsa para en medio de la pequeña habitación.

\- Mierda... - Sale del baño para encontrarse el pasillo con la sola presencia de Ruby corriendo en todas direcciones. - ¿Que pasa...? - Pregunta cuando ve a la loba tan agitada.

\- ¿Lo has visto? - Se acerca a la reina de Arendelle y la husmea. - ¡Has estado con el! - Dice frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿De quien hablas? - Pregunta confusa.

\- ¡De Sidney! ¡El lugar apesta al genio! Y tu... - Vuelve a husmearla. - ¡Acabas de estar con el! -

\- ¿Que dices? Yo solo he estado aquí y he visto ha... ha... - Abre sus ojos presa de la sorpresa. - ¡MIERDA! - Ruby posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia y la sacude.

\- ¿¡A quien has visto!? ¿¡Con quien acabas de estar!? - Pregunta con los ojos inyectados en su forma lobuna.

\- Con... con Regina... - Dice en shock, palideciendo y preguntándose interiormente que pretende el genio.

\- Esa no era Regina... Era Sidney... - Dice comprendiendo que el genio a tomado la forma de la ex alcaldesa.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando!? - Emma sale al pasillo alertada por los gritos.

\- ¿También has visto a... Regina? - Pregunta la loba.

\- Si, hace un momento... - Pregunta entrecerrando la mirada mientras camina hacia las dos mujeres.

\- No era Regina, Emma... Era el genio transmutado. - La sheriff cubre su rostro con ambas manos alzando la cabeza al techo.

\- ¡JODER! - Emma golpea la pared con impotencia. - Ruby, hay que encontrarlo... - Coge a la loba del brazo y caminan en dirección a la salida, dejando atrás a Elsa.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - La loba pregunta temerosa por la reacción de la sheriff.

\- Sabía que algo estaba mal con ella... Joder, ahora lo entiendo... ¡Ese cabrón me ha engañado! - Una vez en la entrada se detienen.

\- ¿Que te ha dicho? -

\- Sabía que me engañaba... pero creía que era por su incomodidad por la presencia de Killian... - Vuelve a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Emma, es comprensible... - intenta consolar a su amiga sin éxito.

\- No lo entiendes... - Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos. - Me dijo que tenía una teoría para extraer la magia de la daga, Ruby... - Niega con la cabeza mirando con desesperación a la loba.

\- Mierda... ¿El genio tiene la daga...? - Pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Si... - Dice en un susurro. - Confiaba en poder esclarecer después su comportamiento... el por que me mentía... Hasta a Hook le extrañó su actitud... - Deja caer su cabeza de manera derrotista. - Mierda... -

\- Me pondré en marcha... - Está a punto de transformase en lobo cuando la rubia la detiene.

\- Si encuentras su rastro... No te acerques a el... Llámame ¿De acuerdo? - Dice seriamente.

\- De acuerdo... - Emma suelta su agarre y Ruby deja salir al fin al lobo.

\- Regina va ha matarme... - Dice en shock viendo como el lobo se pierde corriendo por las calles.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo! La verdad no esperaba que me quedase tan estenso... cosas de la inspiración xD Espero vuestras opiniones! ¿Que ará Elsa? ¿que ha hablado con Ingrid? ¿Reconocerá que tiene la Daga? chan chan chaaaaan! xD**

**Hasta el ****próximo capítulo! Con un poco de SQ garantizado! jijiji**

**Saludos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ya estamos de vuelta. ¿La espera se ha hecho larga? Espero que no mucho :P**

**Alex1921, Me alegra conocer tu origen y me alegra aún mas saber que te encantó el capítulo anterior! Espero que este te guste aún mas y no decepcione ;)**

**Yara sosa, Me gusta que os intrigue la historia... La verdad es que en este fic predomina la intriga y el suspense... No lo puedo evitar. ¿Que hará Elsa? Siento decir que en este capítulo no lo veremos, pero si veremos en que situación tan comprometedora quedará la Reina de Arendelle.**

**Franchiulla, Bienvenida a mi historia! Me alegra verte por aquí y que te guste este fic. La verdad es que el comienzo de esta historia fue caótico! Aparte que no estaba sola en esto, los capítulos eran muy continuados y sin pulir. Al final la que me lió para escribir, me dejó colgada, allá por el capítul xD! Aunque no tenga mucho tiempo, viendo que Últimamente se han doblado los lectores, he decidido reemplazar los primero capítulos (Y si, la responsable de que yo esté por aquí, le va a tocar pringar un poquito xD) Espero que sigas la historia! **

**Ahora si, no me enrollo mas! A leer!**

* * *

\- ¿Ha disfrutado su baño? - Una voz en las tinieblas de la habitación, sobresalta a Regina que recién abandona su aseo personal.

\- ¡Joder! - La morena se hecha la mano al pecho para evitar que su toalla se desprenda de su cuerpo. - ¿Es que no sabes llamar? - Pregunta enfadada controlando su respiración.

\- Lo hice... - La morena arquea una ceja mirando en a la procedencia de la voz. - Esta bien, no lo hice, ya sabe lo que adoro las buenas apariciones. - El Oscuro chasquea los dedos, encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

\- ¿Que quieres, Gold? - Ladra justo después de que su magia cambie la toalla por unas cómodas ropas de estar por casa.

\- El genio no se contuvo en venir a verte, ¿Cierto? - Pregunta mientras se voltea y mira a través de la ventana.

\- Como no... tenías que tener algo que ver... - Se cruza de brazos manteniendo toda la paciencia que consigue reunir.

\- Hemos mantenido una pequeña charla, si... - Vuelve a hacer frente a la ex alcaldesa. - Siempre dudas de cuanto te digo... Así que busco un respaldo para que creas todo esto. - Traza círculos con un dedo, gesticulando al hablar.

\- ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de evitar que Sidney cumpla el tercer deseo? - Pregunta directamente.

\- No... Y si la hay, no pretendo que la encuentres. - Sonríe complacido.

\- Es decir... Que no tengo opción... ¿Que sacas tu con todo esto? Dudo que sea redimirte para con la reina de hielo... Tu siempre sacas un beneficio. - Entrecierra la mirada atenta a cualquier señal que le indique que desea el Oscuro.

\- No serviría de nada negártelo a ti, Regina... - Se toma unos segundo ordenando sus pensamientos. - No es que quiera que el chico resucite... en realidad, me da igual. Pero estoy convencido de que, como ya sucedió, la magia se saldrá del control... -

\- Y según vosotros, es ahí cuando debería tomar partido... Aunque no me empujara nadie a ello, no dejaría que el Caos estallase en Storybrooke... Pero... podría sencillamente huir... - Plantea la hipótesis para ver la reacción de Rumpel.

\- ¡No lo harás, querida! - Frunce el ceño y, por una fracción de segundo, el hecho de creer que Regina huyese, lo pone en alerta. - Oh... pero... Aunque huyeseis... Tu, Henry... Emma... Sabes que ellos no te lo perdonarían si supiesen que, habiendo tenido lo que hay que tener para contener el Caos... Dejases que la Oscuridad se tragase este maldito pueblo... - Sonríe sabiendo que, en realidad, la ex alcaldesa no contempla esa opción.

\- Quieres ese poder... - Camina lentamente hasta quedar a un palmo de Gold. - Y creo saber para que... - Frunce el ceño y sus ojos reflejan con claridad la ira. - Y como siempre, pretendes utilizarme... Como en toda mi maldita vida... ¿Esto también entraba en tus planes iniciales? -

\- Siempre conocí tu verdadera naturaleza... Debiste ser pura... Pero corrompiéndote, podía obtener todo cuanto quería... Solo me queda una última cosa. - Sonríe con todos sus dientes soltando una risita fría.

\- Quieres deshacerte de tu daga... -

\- Exacto... Y solo con la fusión de ambos poderes, lo conseguiré... El poder de los dioses se va ha desatar en Storybrooke, tu no dejarás que se convierta en Caos... y yo podré aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerme de todas mis debilidades. -

\- No dejaré que lo hagas... No dejaré que me vuelvas a utilizar... - Niega con la cabeza, indignada con la sola idea.

\- Querida... Tu estarás demasiado ocupada para poder impedirlo. - Ríe sabiendo que la está colocando entre la espada y la pared. - Y por supuesto... No querrás alertar a tu gente de esto... -

\- ¿Por que crees que no voy a explicar todo esto? -

\- Por que no dejarás que tus seres queridos te ayuden... Sabes que correrían un peligro mortal... Te conozco, Regina... Morirías antes de que las personas que amas se "raspasen las rodillas." - La morena frunce el ceño ante esa verdad y el Oscuro no puede evitar volver a reír. - ¿Ves? La sola idea de ponerlos en peligro... se lo que piensas... y se que prefieres sacrificar tu vida antes de alertarlos. -

\- Parece que no tengo opción... - Regina se da la vuelta y camina hasta la ventana. - Pero tu si, Rumpel... - Dice distraídamente.

\- ¿Vas ha darme lecciones de moral? -

\- Estoy segura... De que si sigues buscando tu propio beneficio... Lo acabarás perdiendo todo. -

\- Al contrario... Todo lo tendré. - Sonríe mirando a la espalda de la morena.

\- ¿Acaso te has olvidado? - Pregunta sin mirarlo, interesándose por el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

\- ¿De que? - Frunce el ceño confuso.

\- De que los villanos no tenemos finales felices. - El Oscuro aprieta los puños con la sola mención de la morena.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. - Dice entre dientes antes de que una nube roja lo envuelva.

\- Y tanto que lo veremos... - Suspira.

\- Reúne fuerzas, querida. Las vas ha necesitar. - La voz de Rumpelstinskin resuena en la habitación finalizando con una risa estridente.

* * *

_No nos merece la pena descubrir a Azul como una manipuladora... No cuando su actual objetivo es detener al genio y evitar la resurección del difunto hijo de Ingrid. Necesitamos toda ayuda posible... Aunque sea volver a unir fuerzas con el hada... Sin confiar nada en ella... Se que toda esta situación afecta a mi esposa... El hada ha estado siempre ahí para con ella... Y descubrir que alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente haya actuado en contra de sus propios principios... No debe ser fácil._

\- ¿Por que me siento tan mal con todo esto? - Mary Margareth susurra a su esposo cuando la reunión se ha traducido en pequeños corrillos.

\- ¿Te refieres a Azul? - Pregunta David.

\- No... Si... Bueno, se que no hay necesidad de decir lo extraña de la situación, pero... - Sacude su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos. - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pretendemos evitar que un niño de 5 años vuelva a la vida? - Mira a su esposo con ojos tristes. - Soy madre... y si me faltase alguno de mis hijos y tuviese como traerlos de nuevo a la vida... No lo dudaría... ¿Quien somos nosotros para evitar algo así? - Cubre su rostro con ambas manos con clara frustración.

\- Sabes que todos podemos desaparecer si ese chico resucita... -

\- También sabemos que depende del joven Gareth que esa magia no se salga de control. -

\- No tenemos garantías... Lo único que se conoce de todo esto... Es que ya se intentó... Y que otro mundo ajeno pagó las consecuencias... Por muy pequeño que sea ese mundo... - Coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de su mujer y da un apretón suave. - Además... Según el pirata, el chico no quiere volver a la vida... - Esa frase es la que impulsa a Snow para fijar sus ojos en los del hombre.

\- Si el chico no quiere resucitar... ¿Entonces Storybrooke está condenado si Gareth es obligado a volver a la vida? -

\- Es posible... Pero ciertamente... pienso que también deberíamos respetar lo que el chico desea... no en lo que desea su madre... - Sonríe alzando las cejas.

\- No me culpes a mi por poder ponerme en el lugar de una madre... - Frunce el ceño.

\- Pues no te pongas en el lugar de Ingrid... Hizo daño a nuestra princesa. - Abraza a su esposa de manera protectora hasta que el bullicio en la sala rompe el momento.

\- Lo he sentido... Está usando su magia... - Astrid murmura entre las hadas al mismo tiempo en que varias parecen igual de agitadas que ella.

\- Ha sido breve... pero la ha usado... - Corrobora Campanilla.

\- Tracemos un círculo... - Azul ordena con suavidad pero diligente. - Unamos nuestro poder, preparémonos... - Las hadas toman posiciones alzando ante sus rostros sus propias varitas mágicas. - En cuanto el genio vuelva a usar su magia, podremos invocarlo con la nuestra... le obligaremos a venir. - Lanza una mirada a su apadrinada. - Me encargaré de el. - Dice con decisión.

\- Quedémonos, veamos que pasa... - La pareja se aleja de la concentración de las hadas y quedan en silencio en un rincón de la sala.

_En absoluto silencio... puedo oír el latido de mi corazón, entremezclado con mi respiración pausada... Snow esta mas tensa... mi brazo la sostiene junto a mi cuerpo pero no parece que le transmite toda la tranquilidad que desearía... Posa su mirada por los rostros concentrados de las hadas. De repente el sonido del reloj de pared parece mucho mas alto de lo normal... Los pocos ruidos de la noche en el exterior se intuyen cada vez mas como el viento azota en la vegetación que rodea el convento... Observo el tic nervioso en una de las hadas, un leve movimiento de nariz en este silencio me hace creer que soy capaz hasta de escuchar su piel contraerse... Y en ese momento, esa misma hada, abre fuertemente sus ojos al igual que todas las demás..._

\- ¡Lo tenemos! - Grita una de las hadas.

\- ¡Ahora! - Azul ordena y todas ellas vuelcan su magia en el centro del círculo, llenando toda la habitación de luz.

\- ¡Se esta resistiendo! - Grita Tinker mientras sus brazos tiemblan del esfuerzo. - ¿¡Que hacemos!? -

\- Yo misma lo traeré... - Azul baja sus brazos. - Mantened la posición, tan solo necesita un empujón... - Acto seguido desaparece, dejando a las hadas en el círculo a modo de anclaje.

* * *

_Moría de ganas por dejar salir al lobo... pero odio que sea en estas condiciones. Sidney nos ha tomado el pelo y ha conseguido la daga con astucia... Tan solo espero que el pellejo de Emma no esté en juego... Con eso de que Regina vuelve a tener su magia oscura con ella, Es posible que su carácter sea explosivo cuando sepa lo que ha ocurrido..._

_Ciertamente, no se por donde buscar su rastro... Ni siquiera al salir de la comisaría capté su olor... El maldito se materializó directamente dentro de comisaría. Decido dar una vuelta de reconocimiento por el pueblo, y mis patas corren mecánicamente hacia la mansión... No se exactamente que pretendo encontrar... Pero es una buena opción sabiendo que Regina está en casa... _

_Visualizo la imponente casa blanca casi al final de la calle y reduzco el ritmo para acercarme cautelosamente a la puerta principal... Pero no hago ningún movimiento mas... Cuando capto varios olores residuales... Sidney ha estado al otro lado de la puerta... Y no hace mucho rato... En vez de llamar al timbre, camino sigilosamente al rededor de la mansión, agudizando mis sentidos. Y lo que capto ahora son voces... Regina y... Rumpelstinskin... Mi cabeza se desvía hasta posar mi mirada en el piso superior... Y es justo en ese momento cuando veo iluminarse una habitación... Decido ser paciente y ocultarme... ver que sale de todo esto..._

" Quieres deshacerte de tu daga... " _Oh Dios mío... _ " Exacto... Y solo con la fusión de ambos poderes, lo conseguiré... El poder de los dioses se va ha desatar en Storybrooke, tu no dejarás que se convierta en Caos... y yo podré aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerme de todas mis debilidades. " _Pues claro... como podemos ignorar que el Oscuro solo va ha estar de nuestro lado si saca algo de beneficio... Y por lo que estoy escuchando, será gracias a Regina que conseguirá de nuevo lo que quiere... _

_Observo a Regina acercarse a la ventana y me oculto mas si cabe... Dudo que me haya visto, tiene su mirada perdida mientras sigue ablando con Gold... "..._ los villanos no tenemos finales felices." _Por el todo de voz que tiene el Oscuro cuando contesta a esa afirmación... Se que le ha molestado ese comentario... Ahora agradezco haber venido aquí en primer lugar... pues ahora el plan de que nadie sabrá lo que el Oscuro pretende y que nadie sabrá que Regina deberá sacrificarse... Se ha ido por la borda... No pienso dejar que Regina cargue con algo así... Ya se sacrificó por nosotros... Iba a entregar su vida por salvarnos... Y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que no debemos dejar que vuelva a hacer algo así... _

_Por lo que he oído, se que Regina no dejará que advierta a todo el mundo... Así que decido irme cuando estoy segura de que Gold también se ha marchado... No voy ha advertirla de mi visita... Eso no la ayudaría... A quien debo advertir es a la sheriff... Si no podemos evitar la resurrección, no podemos dejar a Regina sola en esto..._

_Vuelvo a comisaría, buscar a Sidney queda en un segundo plano, después de lo que he averiguado... Aún así, decido tomar otro camino... Y es una idea fantástica... Hablando de Roma... Justo en la entrada del hospital, veo desaparecer en el interior a la figura de Regina... Evidentemente se que no es ella... ¿Que haces aquí, genio? Me acerco hasta la puerta y tomo mi forma humana... A estas horas, la penumbra en el hall principal del edificio no me deja ver con claridad, pero el olor de Sidney me indica el camino que ha tomado... Una puerta que da a las escaleras, está aún pivotando debido a que recientemente el genio a pasado por aquí y no me toma mucho tiempo averiguar que ha descendido al sótano... No solo por su olor... si no por el sonido característicos de los carísimos tacones de Regina. ¿A donde diablos va...?_

\- ¿Ruby? - Una voz masculina sobresalta a la loba al pie de las escaleras. - ¿Que haces aquí? - Whale le pregunta cuando esta se da la vuelta.

\- Victor... me has asustado... - Controla su respiración y habla en voz baja. - Estoy... comprobando que todo esté bien por aquí. - Dice como escusa.

\- Podrías haberme llamado, te hubiese informado... - Replica extrañado frunciendo el ceño. - Además, estamos fuera de horas de visitas... -

\- Estoy aquí en calidad de ayudante del sheriff... ¿Me vas a poner impedimentos para dar una vuelta de reconocimiento? - Pregunta cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

\- No... Si eso me garantiza una cena íntima en un corto espacio de tiempo... - Dice con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

\- Victor... - Niega con la cabeza mientras suspira. - Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero si me dejas hacer mi trabajo, le haré un hueco a mi agenda... ¿Tenemos trato? - Dice presurosamente.

\- Es una cita... - Levanta sus cejas sinuosamente y le guiña un ojo.

\- Esta bien, Whale, lo que tu digas... Ahora, si me disculpas... - Hace un ademan para retirarse por las escaleras pero el doctor la retiene por el brazo.

\- Te llamaré para entablar una hora concreta. - Y si mas, le roba un beso rápido, le guiña el ojo de nuevo, y desaparece por la misma puerta que Ruby entró.

_Arg... por el amor de... Sacudo mi cabeza y me concentro en el genio... Desciendo rápido, a saber donde se encontrará ahora... Un pasillo lúgubre me recibe y camino silenciosamente por el... Al final hay una puerta con un panel numérico de seguridad... y justo al lado un pequeño mostrador con un vigilante algo nervioso..._

\- Hey... - Ruby se detiene a leer la placa identificativa del hombre. - ... Jack, ¿Todo bien por aquí? - Dice con una sonrisa

\- Todo bien hasta que la EX alcaldesa vino como si todavía estuviera al mando de esta ciudad... - Contesta molesto.

\- Oh, si... ¿Que te ha dicho? -

\- Que le abriese la puerta y le diese las llaves... Le he contestado que ella misma conoce la clave y me ha dicho que si no levantaba el culo, me arrancaría el corazón... - Se cruza de brazos molesto. - Creía que el modo Reina Malvada ya había acabado, pero he visto que no... -

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, han sido unos días dificiles. - Intenta tranquilizar al hombre hablando calmadamente. - ¿Esta dentro? -

\- Aún no ha salido... al menos que yo sepa... - Se levanta y se asoma por el pasillo. - ¿Quieres entrar tu también? - Pregunta incrédulo.

\- Estaría bien si me abrieses... Estoy ayudando a Emma y a Regina con la investigación y necesito entrar... - El hombre no lo duda y abre la puerta codificada.

\- Las celdas estan al final de este pasillo, a la derecha. -

\- ¿Las celdas? - El hombre le señala el cartel sobre su cabeza que dice "Ala de psiquiatría" - Oh, entiendo. Gracias por la ayuda, Jack. -

\- Golpea tres veces la puerta cuando quieras salir. - Vuelve a su asiento cuando la loba toma el nuevo pasillo.

_Cuando llego a la esquina, asomo la cabeza para ver una de las celdas abiertas... No encuentro mas puerta abierta que esa y el olor del genio aquí es fuerte... Espero tan solo un minuto para volver a oír el taconeo no tan fuerte, sobre el suelo de linóleo... Y ahora me pregunto... ¿Por que no se materializó aquí dentro como lo hizo en comisaría? Y la respuesta me viene casi al mismo tiempo que la pregunta... Quiere dejar pistas de su visita..._

_Sale de la celda y lo primero que hace es posar la mirada en la esquina en la que me encuentro... Sabe que estoy aquí, de eso estoy segura... pero mi instinto hace que corra a ocultarme y la única puerta que cede a mi intento, es un pequeño armario de limpieza. Me oculto en el para dejar que el genio en forma de Regina, cruce el pasillo mientras susurra... "Buenas noches, señorita Lucas..." Ocultarse no tiene sentido, así que decido salir de mi escondite para ver como se acerca a la puerta de seguridad y golpea tres veces, para alertar al vigilante..._

_No espera por mi y se marcha bajo la mirada del hombre. Jack me mira confuso y le hago una señal clara de que espere ahí... Primero he de ver que hay en esa celda... Corro hasta situarme en la puerta cerrada y por la pequeña ventanita, intuyo una caja en el centro de la pequeña habitación. No se lo que es pero con la puerta cerrada no puedo acceder a ella sin armar un escándalo... así que vuelvo sobre mis pasos y sigo al genio..._

_Corro sin despedirme siquiera del hombre, subo a la planta principal y desde dentro observo al genio fuera... se detiene y da media vuelta, dedicándome una sonrisa. Alza una mano y estoy segura que va a utilizar su magia, si es que no la ha utilizado ya, cuando se detiene abruptamente... Su rostro cambia al de la confusión y da vueltas buscando aquello que le está molestando... ¿Que coño pasa? Una nube mágica lo envuelve pero al disiparse sigue en el mismo sitio, en la misma forma... respirando pesadamente... Y cuando abro la puerta para salir, Azul aparece dándome la espalda... encarando a Sidney..._

\- No sabía que disfrutabas trasvistiendote, genio. - Dice el hada de forma burlona.

\- Así que eras tu... Atrapándome ahora ya no tiene sentido... - Azul frunce el ceño ante la tranquilidad del genio. - Dentro de poco sabremos si ya he cumplido con el último deseo. - La falsa Regina sonríe y lanza su mirada momentáneamente a la loba, oculta tras una columna.

\- Pero aún no es seguro... Sea como sea, este ha sido tu último paso, Sidney. - Se acerca unos pasos al hombre transmutado. - Yo misma te detendré... Ya sabes que el bien siempre vence al mal. -

\- Quieres seguir fingiendo eso del bien y del mal... Cuando eres tu la que ha provocado que yo vuelva a ser un genio... Solo para ser la buena ante todos... Junto a la salvadora... - Se cruza de brazos mientras encara al hada madrina.

\- Para mantener el equilibrio, se deben tomar medidas... Los habitantes no deberían alabar las acciones de los que están en el lado de la oscuridad... -

\- Oh, si... Mantuve una conversación con el Oscuro... Lástima que tu plan para mantener tu estatus se vaya por la borda... ¿Por que lo sabes verdad? En cuanto el chico resucite, el Caos se desatará... Y no seras tu al lado de tu semi Salvadora, la que acabará con esta crisis... - Azul aprieta los dientes e inspira fuertemente.

\- Precisamente para eso he venido... Para evitar que cumplas el último deseo... Aún no sabes si ya se ha cumplido ¿Verdad? - Entrecierra la mirada observando la sonría de la falsa Regina.

\- Eso ya no depende de mi... Pero ya sabes, si desaparezco, el deseo estará cumplido... - Vuelve a lanzar una mirada al escondite de la loba. - Volveré a mi lampara. - Cierra los ojos respirando pausadamente. - Solo es cuestión de tiempo. -

\- De todas formas... No dejaré que nadie se haga con el poder del genio... Me desharé de ti, ante todos... Hay que recordar a las personas quienes son los buenos de la historia. -

\- ¡JA! - Da los dos pasos que le quedan para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Azul. - En cuanto el chico resucite, la verdadera salvadora será la que evita que todo Storybrooke desaparezca, Regina será la que acabe con esta crisis... y tu... - Alza su dedo ante el rostro del hada. - Quedarás en evidencia ante todos... De eso estoy seguro. - Sin poder evitarlo, vuelve a lanzar una mirada sobre el hombro del hada, sabiendo la posición de Ruby.

\- ¿En eviden...? - Enmudece cuando capta la mirada del genio tras su espalda. - Oh... Bueno, hasta que sepamos si eso sucederá o no... - Agita su varita y cadenas doradas rodean al genio, evitando que escape. - Vendrás conmigo... - Se da la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar ante la entrada del hospital. - Déjate ver... - Murmura antes de que Ruby se vea descubierta y de un paso fuera de su escondite... -

\- ¿Por que... ? - La camarera niega con la cabeza mirando con decepción al hada.

\- Eso ahora no importa... lo importante es que mantengas tu boca cerrada. Ya has metido demasiado las narices en mis asuntos. - Alza sus manos y un potente chorro de energía golpea sin previo aviso, en el centro del pecho de la loba, haciéndola chocar fuertemente contra las puertas del hospital - Como ya dije, a veces hay que tomar medidas para mantener el equilibrio... - Dice mientras ve caer el cuerpo maltrecho e inconsciente de la morena al otro lado de las puertas y, acto seguido, desaparece junto al genio.

\- ¿Pero que... ? - Whale, alertado por el estruendo, corre hasta la entrada. - ¡Ruby! - Cae de rodillas ante el cuerpo de la joven, tomando su pulso. - Vamos, loba, no me hagas esto... tenemos una cita. - Palpa su nuca y observa los cortes y contusiones provocadas por el impacto. - ¡Ayuda! ¡Una camilla! - Grita alertando al personal.

\- Victor... - Apenas un susurro sale de los labios de la morena. - El hada... Sidney... Regina no puede... - Tose, escupiendo sangre alertando al médico.

\- Tranquila, no te fuerces... - Dice viendo como la loba cae de nuevo en la inconsciencia. - Te pondrás bien... Te pondrás bien... -

* * *

_Minutos antes..._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda! Oh joder, Regina me va a matar... ¿Como he sido tan estúpida? Golpeo varias veces la pared del pasillo que me lleva de nuevo sobre mis pasos... Al alzar la vista, observo a Henry y a Belle hablando con Elsa... Con todo esto, no he pensado que Sidney se ha podido hacer pasar por Regina no solo conmigo... _

\- Emma... - Belle la nombre cuando la ve al fondo del pasillo. -¿Que ha pasado? - Pregunta preocupada.

\- Sidney, eso ha pasado... - Suspira y deja caer su vista hasta el rostro de preocupación de su hijo. - Debemos irnos... Pero antes, metamos de nuevo a Ingrid en la celda... - Posa su mano sobre el hombro del chico y este asiente haciéndose a un lado.

\- Esta bien... - Elsa camina hasta la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios donde se encuentra su tía.

\- Por cierto... ¿Como ha ido? ¿Que te ha dicho? - Emma pregunta a Elsa, ignorando la mirada que se dedican Belle y Henry.

\- La verdad... - Elsa es consciente de que la bibliotecaria y el chico conocen su conversación cuando observa los rostros de ambos. - Intentó convencerme para que la ayudase... - Emma abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- Es cierto... - Henry afirma. - Belle y yo seguíamos al otro lado del espejo. -

\- Lo se, chico. Se que no miente. - Emma sonríe a la otra rubia. - ¿Que le respondiste? -

\- Que estaba loca... - Dice sabiendo que nadie es capaz de mentir a la salvadora.

\- Elsa, necesito que te quedes de guardia aquí... He de ir a buscar a Regina... - Dice frunciendo el ceño. - Y no se me olvida, averiguaremos como está Anna ¿De acuerdo? - La otra rubia asiente con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa. - Quédate cerca del teléfono, te informaré en cuanto pueda. -

\- Emma, iré con Henry a la biblioteca a por nuestras cosas, así podrás mantener esa conversación que te espera con Regina. - Posa una mano consoladora sobre el hombro de la sheriff. - Después llevaré a Henry a casa, ¿De acuerdo? -

\- Si, gracias Belle... ¿Te parece bien, chico? - Pregunta a su hijo

\- Sin problema. - Sonríe consolando a su madre, sabiendo que le espera una buena.

\- Bien... en marcha... - Suspira temiendo lo que le espera de vuelta en la mansión.

_Antes de partir, le digo a Henry y a Belle, que Ruby está haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento y que me advertirá si encuentra al genio. Les digo que tampoco se despeguen de sus teléfonos, que ante cualquier situación, me llamen sin dudar. Lo mismo le explico a Elsa cuando le anoto mi nuevo número de móvil en un papel y le digo que utilice el teléfono ante cualquier duda, inconveniente o suceso... No sé si es buena idea dejarla a solas pero... Es la única de los que estamos aquí que tiene magia para defenderse... "No te preocupes" Eso es lo que me ha dicho... pero eso mismo es lo que me preocupa... Que ella no confía en si misma cuando me ha dicho esas palabras._

_El camino hasta la mansión parece ser mucho mas corto que de costumbre y, prácticamente sin darme cuenta, ya estoy ante la puerta imponente de la entrada... Maldita puerta... Toco el timbre después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones... ¿Como le voy a explicar que Sidney tiene la daga? No puedo pensar demasiado cuando la puerta se abre lentamente..._

\- Regina... - La morena suspira cuando ve quien es y se hace a un lado para que entre. - ¿Como te encuentras? - Pregunta cuando ve cabizbaja a la mujer mayor.

\- He estado mejor... - Dice cerrando la puerta y sin mas, abraza suavemente por la cintura a la rubia, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de esta.

\- Hey... - Emma frunce el ceño ante lo frágil que encuentra a la ex alcaldesa. - ¿Ha pasado algo? - Frota la espalda de la mujer y deja un beso sobre el cabello húmedo de la morena.

\- Bueno... - Separa el rostro del cuello para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Y a ti? ¿Que te pasa? - Frunce el ceño cuando lee multitud de preocupaciones en los ojos verdes de la rubia.

\- Tengo que contarte algo... - Deshace el abrazo y deja caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. - Sidney me ha engañado... - Afirma y la morena ladea la cabeza en confusión mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- ¿Como que te ha engañado? -

\- Lo siento, ¿Vale? Vino a comisaría pero no era el, eras tu... - Comienza a caminar haciendo círculos. - El muy perro se transformó en ti y vino a mi... Sabía que algo estaba mal pero supuse que me estabas mintiendo porque estaba Killian ahí, y no quería incomodarte con preguntas en su presencia y... y... - Cubre su rostro con ambas manos suspirando entrecortadamente.

\- Hey... - Frota ambos brazos de la rubia para calmar su angustia. - ¿Con que te ha engañado? -

\- _La hora de la verdad... _Eras tu... Me dijiste que habías encontrado una manera para extraer las magias de la daga... Vi que estabas tensa, incomoda, apestaba a mentira... pero estaba Killian ahí, y después de todo, supuse que su presencia te hacía ser así... - Mira al techo ignorando la mirada de la morena. - Sidney me engañó... Le di la daga pensando que eras tu... - Dice al fin.

\- Oh... - Regina dice sorprendida pero resignada, habiendo ya aceptado su destino poco alagüeño.

\- Lo siento, Regina, de verdad que lo siento... - Dice con impotencia pasándose sus manos por el pelo. - El muy cabrón me ha engañado de lo lindo, pero yo no debí caer así, sabía que algo estaba mal pero, yoppmmmmh! - La morena corta el monólogo de la rubia, lanzándose a sus labios, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

_"¡MMMhhh!" Oh, mierda... Me esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte, pero no esta... Al menos ahora estoy convencida de que es ella... La forma de besarme, de abrazarme... en como su cuerpo se acopla a la perfección al mío... Definitivamente es ella...Esperaba que me gritase... que me llamara idiota... Pero sin embargo, me consuela con un beso de rescate, sacándome de mi angustia... _

_Aprieta sus brazos fijando su cuerpo al mío, mientras camina en dirección a las escaleras... Sus labios no se despegan de los míos, su lengua explora mi boca y sus dientes envuelven fervientemente la carne de mi labio inferior... Tropezamos con los primeros escalones, y mi cuerpo ya clama por sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía... Así que no espero mas y la alzo del suelo sujetándola con un brazo mientras con el otro me sujeto a la barandilla... Entiende el mensaje a la perfección cuando sus piernas rodean mi cintura "MMffm" Oh, dios... Ni si quiera se a quien pertenece ese gemido ahogado en nuestras bocas..._

_No se si es la excitación, la adrenalina o que ella nos ha trasladado con magia directamente a los pies de su cama... Pero no me importa como hemos llegado hasta aquí... solo se que por fin... La voy a tener en su propia cama... Ese pensamiento me excita de sobre manera y ambas sin despegar nuestros labios, caemos en la suave superficie que nos recibe alegremente... Sus piernas siguen alrededor de mi cintura y ahora con mi peso sobre ella, puedo sentir el calor que desprende su propia excitación sobre mi vientre... No puedo evitar empujar mi cadera, moviendo rítmicamente sobre ella, para sentir mas el calor que emana... _

_Rompe el beso y se lanza a mi cuelo mientras sus manos forcejean con mi chaqueta... ayudo para que el cuero se deslice y caiga en algún lugar... No importa... No cuando pasa su lengua bajo mi oreja... "Regina..." suspiro ruidosamente... Apoyo mis codos a ambos lados de su torso y me dejo hacer... Y ahora sus manos pelean con mi ropa, deshace el lazo de sus piernas y tira de mi para sacarme la parte superior... Oh, dios... Sus maneras agresivas, sus fuertes movimientos... sus dientes manrcando mi cuello... "MMmph!" No importa... Solo me dejo hacer... Mi cuerpo responde a todo cuanto hace... y puedo sentir la humedad acumularse en mi ropa interior cuando ella, bruscamente me voltea para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre mi... _

_La maraña de pelo despeinado sobre su rostro, su respiración agitada... el instante en que se queda para ahí, mirándome cual depredador... Hasta que se lanza de nuevo a mis labios de forma salvaje... apremiante... Como si no hubiese un mañana... Y no me importa... No ahora... Por que es mía... Por que soy suya... Y si he de preguntarme por que parece que este encuentro sea el último... Será después de que la neblina de la excitación desaparezca... Por que ahora nada mas importa... Nada que no sea ella..._

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo! En realidad tenia dos encuentros diferentes para Azul y Sidney y me ha costado decidirme, los dos quedaban bastante potentes... Al final he decidido darle a la loba un poco de protagonismo ya que no la tenemos en la serie... Es un consuelo xD**

**Elsa sola en comisaría con Ingrid y Killian, Sidney capturado por Azul pero ¿Habrá acabado con el último deseo? Ruby herida por andar husmeando demasiado... ¿La curiosidad mato a la loba? Y Regina actuando como si no hubiese un mañana! ¿Se dará cuenta Emma de que algo pasa ahora que Ruby no puede informar?**

**Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo! ¿Que conjeturas sacáis de todo esto? ¿Que sera seraaa? COMENTAAAD!**

**SALUDOS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ya estamos de vuelta! Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido visita estos días! Vaya trabajo extra que me ha dado mi sobrino de 4 años... Pero bueno, lo he disfrutado... Viviendo algo lejos de la familia, es difícil tener varios días para poder disfrutar de la compañía de los míos! Ahora de vuelta a la normalidad y a esperar que la próxima visita no se demore mucho en el tiempo.**

**Eristera, aquí veremos que sucede con Ruby y también decirte que ya queda poco para el final de la historia... Si, se están haciendo pesaditos, pero al ser parte de la historia, no puedo hacerlos desaparecer así sin mas, vamos ha darles un buen final! ¿Quien morirá? ¿Quien no? Qui lo sá, jejeje.**

**Por cierto, como ya sabéis, esta historia apenas se desplaza en el tiempo, cada minuto cuenta, Ahora la noche está siendo la protagonista y solo decirlos a todas, que el amanecer traerá el final de este fic... No puedo prometer cuantos capítulos serán, ya os he dicho muchas veces que se me extienden demasiado :O No puedo evitarlo jijiji**

**Yara sosa, En el capítulo anterior te quedarías con las ganas de saber que hará Elsa... Pues bien, este capítulo su decisión es crucial para que las fichas del dominó de esta historia comiencen a caer! Espero que me digas que te parece!**

**Ya no os entretengo mas! A leeerrrrr**

* * *

\- Dime, sobrina... ¿Has pensado mi proposición? - Ingrid pregunta cuando es de vuelta en su celda, bajo la atenta mirada del capitán.

\- Entre otras cosas... - Mira al pirata en la celda de al lado, mientras hecha la llave para bloquear la puerta de barrotes. - Es curioso... ambos me habéis pedido exactamente lo mismo. - Dice situándose en el centro de la habitación, encarando a ambos presos.

\- ¿Te ha pedido que... ? - Killian abre desorbitádamente sus ojos mirando con horror a la reina de Arendelle.

\- Que le ayude a devolverle la vida al que debería haber sido mi primo Gareth... -

\- Exacto... al fin y al cabo, somos familia, Elsa... Se que he cometido muchos errores pero... Podemos ser una familia... Tu, mi hijo... Anna... - Al pronunciar el nombre de la hermana, la rubia lanza una mirada mortal a su propia tía.

\- ¡No la escuches! ¡Solo quiere manipularte! - Killian atrae la atención de las dos mujeres. - Sabes que ayudarla puede ser peligroso... y me refiero para todo Storybrooke... -

\- Mi hijo será feliz teniendo una gran familia... Todos podemos ir a Arendelle... -

\- Tu quieres que tu hijo sea rei... Pero la reina de Arendelle soy yo, Ingrid. - Dice altiva.

\- Además, el chico no quiere resucitar... Me lo ha dicho... -

\- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? - Pregunta Ingrid molesta ante esa afirmación.

\- El chico... Siempre ha sido consciente de todo lo que has hecho, bruja. - Mira duramente a su vecina de celda. - El no desea volver a la vida, lo que siempre quiso fue que lo dejaras partir. - Aprieta los dientes agarrando fuertemente uno de los barrotes que separan ambas celdas.

\- Si eso es cierto... Mi primo no puede volver a la vida... - Elsa murmura para si misma, barajando sus opciones.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Dice eso por que quiere salvar su propio pellejo! Si me ayudas, te garantizo que volveras a Arendelle y te reunirás con tu hermana. -.

\- ¡No! Elsa, escúchame... - Se detiene cuando ve a la rubia hurgando entre sus ropas. - ¿Pero que...? - Extrae un objeto alargado, envuelto en un pañuelo.

\- No me lo puedo creer... La tienes tu... - Ingrid sonríe extasiada. - Si tu la tienes, es por que será de tu mano que se cumplirá el último deseo del genio, Elsa. - Mira esperanzada a su sobrina mientras se acerca lo posible a ella.

\- ¿Por eso el genio me la ha entregado? ¿Por que sabe que estaría en esta situación? - Elsa mira a ambos y deja caer los ojos hasta la daga oculta en seda.

\- No puede ser... - Killian mira asustado como la rubia desemvuelve la daga mágica. - Rubia, vamos, escúchame... - Traga grueso el nudo que se le forma en la garganta. - El genio será libre de ambas maneras... si matas a esa bruja... - Mira con odio a ingrid

\- Oh, pero no serías capaz de matar a tu propia familia... - La reina de hielo, hace gala de sus dotes interpretativas, fingiendo consternación.

\- Elsa... Gareth no desea volver... Me lo ha dicho. - Dice el hombre desesperado.

\- Eso es imposible... Tu cerebro ha perdido todo juicio y solo escuchas lo que te conviene, pirata... -

\- ¿Es eso así? ¿Es posible que Gareth si desee volver? - Pregunta la rubia perdiendo su mirada en las formas ondulantes de la magia que corre por la daga.

\- Claro que si... Es tan solo un niño que hecha de menos a su madre... - El golpe surte efecto, cuando la rubia sonríe con melancolía, recordando a sus desaparecidos padres, y alza la cabeza mirando al pirata.

\- Lo siento... - Dice la rubia cuando agita su mano y la celda del hombre se abre de golpe.

\- Elsa, no, escúchame... tu no eres así... - Killian alza ambas manos intentando convencer a la reina de Arendelle. - De entre todas las reinas de este pueblo, tu eres la última en cometer un acto así... - Elsa se sitúa en el umbral de la celda, daga en mano.

\- No lo escuches... Mírame. - La rubia mas joven voltea el rostro para mirar a su tía. - Tendrás a tu familia de vuelta... Volverás a Arendelle... Y créeme... Prefiero ser una campesina sin poderes... Que una reina de hielo... si tengo a mi hijo de vuelta. - El alarde de sinceridad es acompañado por una lágrima solitaria que se desprende de los ojos de Ingrid.

\- Killian... - Elsa devuelve la mirada al hombre con tristeza. - Lo siento... - Dice con un suspiro mientras alza la daga temblorósamente.

\- Pensé... Que de alguna manera habíamos conectado... - Dice el hombre resignado, bajando ambos brazos. - Se que hay algo bueno... muy bueno en ti... - Sonríe con los ojos vidriosos en el centro de la celda cuando Elsa da un paso al interior. - Y pese a lo que hagas hoy... Se que serás una reina justa... valiente... Lucharás contra quien haga falta para mantener a los tuyos a salvo... - Suspira cuando la rubia se coloca ante el. - He cometido muchos pecados... Y sinceramente... Si he de morir... Prefiero que sea a manos de alguien digno... alguien que sienta mi perdida... -

\- Yo... - Titubea alzando la mano para posarla sobre el pecho del capitán. - Gracias... Por todo... Killian Jones... -

\- Hazlo... - Ingrid demanda desesperada ante la interacción de los dos. - No lo pienses mas, hazlo. - Pega su rostro a los barrotes cuando Elsa alza la daga sobre su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes... tranquila... - El hombre pese a su situación, sonríe después de suspirar para calmar sus nervios. - Solo me apena no haberla conocido antes, majestad... - Le guiña un ojo, sorprendiendo a Elsa cuando ve que el pirata aún tiene ganas de seducirla.

\- A mi también me apena... - Susurra, coge aire y lo contiene, agarra con firmeza la daga y cierra los ojos.

\- Me alegra que sea un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo, lo último que vea... - Killian juega su última carta para salvar su vida y sonríe cuando la rubia abre de golpe sus ojos.

\- ¡Hazlo ya! - Grita la reina de hielo.

\- No puedo... - Relaja el agarre dejando caer la daga al suelo. - No puedo... - Centra sus ojos en el pirata a través de la neblina que causan las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

\- Lo se... - Killian alza su única mano para acariciar el rostro de Elsa. - Alguien como tu no debería cargar sobre sus hombros un acto así. - Se acerca hasta posar sus labios sobre la frente de la rubia. - Eres demasiado buena para hacer algo tan malo. -

\- ¡NO! - Ingrid golpea los barrotes indignada atrayendo la atención de los ocupantes de la celda contigua.

\- Debería aprovechar para matarte ahora, bruja... - Killian la mira lleno de ira.

\- No... vete... márchate... - Elsa les da la espalda a ambos conteniendo sus emociones. - Huye... -

\- ¡Eres una inútil! - La reina de hielo ve con resignación la escena, cuando el pirata se agacha para recoger la daga. - Maldito seas capitán... esto no acaba aquí... - Dice entre dientes cuando Killian se da la vuelta, le muestra la daga, y abandona a toda prisa la comisaría.

\- Hecho de menos a mi hermana... Pero eso no justifica que haga algo tan atroz, tía... - Se da la vuelta con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. - Si el capitán tiene la daga, dudo que sea para entregársela a quien deba darle fin. - Sale de la celda sin volver a mirar a la mujer.

\- Esto no acaba aquí... - Dice mas para si misma que para su sobrina.

\- No... Aún no ha acabado... Pero no seré yo quien te de muerte a ti... o a Killian... - Desaparece en una nube mágica dejando a Ingrid en la soledad de su celda.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar... - Sonríe pese a la situación y se siente elegantemente en el camastro.

* * *

\- Pero... ¿Que...? - Una conocida voz suena desde la procedencia de la luz mágica, sorprendiendo a todos. - ¿Quieres un público concurrido para esto, verdad Azul? - El genio transmutado mira a su alrededor, observando a las hadas conteniendo la magia.

\- Re... ¿Regina? - Cuando la luz remite, Tinker pregunta confundida al ver a su amiga en el centro del círculo.

\- No es Regina... - Dice Azul con desprecio antes de agitar su varita mágica, haciendo que el genio vuelva a su forma original.

\- ¡Sidney! ¿Por que demonios tenías la forma de Regina? - Pregunta Snow cuando se acerca cautelosa a las hadas.

\- Eso solo me concierne a mi... Disculpe que no pueda dar mas explicación. - Inclina la cabeza de forma respetuosa pero también con burla.

\- Esto se acaba aquí genio... - Azul da un paso hasta situarse ante el antiguo espejo. - Acabaré contigo para que el bien prevalezca... -

\- ¡Por supuesto que esto se acaba aquí! - El hombre sonríe abiertamente observando al hada madrina. - Estamos a unos instantes de saber si mi último movimiento ha sido suficiente para que vuelva a mi lámpara. -

\- ¿Que has hecho? - David pregunta claramente enfadado.

\- No puedo responder a eso... Cosas de genio. - Se ríe volviendo su atención a Azul. - Y tu... Tu doble moral te va ha salir cara tarde o temprano... - Entrecierra la mirada con odio hacia el hada.

\- Si aún no ha vuelto a la lámpara... es por que todavía no se sabe si su movimiento ha sido suficiente para cumplir con el último deseo... - Mira duramente al genio y mientras explica a los presentes. - Por lo tanto... ¡No es seguro dejarte ir! -Una caja, similar a la caja de pandora, aparece a los pies de Signey.

\- ¿Queriendo ganar puntos...? - Pregunta con burla el genio.

\- ¡Cállese! - Grita furiosa Azul, bajo la confusa mirada de algunas hadas.

\- Si desaparezco... si el chico resucita... ¿Que harás entonces con un verdadero salvador? Todo ese poder... - Sidney sigue presionando al hada sonriendo para si mismo pese a estar retenido mágicamente.

\- ¡Solo Emma es la verdadera Salvadora! ¡Producto del verdadero amor! ¡No ese bastardo impuro! - Una exclamación de sorpresa se hace audible pese a los gritos del hada madrina. - ¡Nadie merece el poder de los dioses! ¡Y menos alguien que nace de la oscuridad! - Azul controla su verborrea cuando ve que está quedando en evidencia.

\- Eso es lo que deseas... Ser tu quien decida quien posee que poder... Que sea Emma la que a tu lado, sea la verdadera salvadora... ¡Pero sabes que la verdadera salvadora, es aquella que posea ese poder! ¡Ambos poderes! ¡Pese a tus intentos por arrebatarle toda luz! ¡Pese a tus tratos con el Oscuro! -

\- Las fronteras están para respetarse... ¡Jamás deberá poseer la pureza que requiere! - Dice el hada entre dientes intentando controlar su respiración, aunque ya sabe que la situación se le ha ido de las manos.

\- ¡Las fronteras solo privan de libertad, Azul! - Snow da un paso al frente y se coloca tras el genio. - ¿Quien no debe ser pura... hada madrina? - Entrecierra la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Pero de quien habla... ? - Astrid murmura por lo bajo siendo prácticamente ignorada.

\- Ya sabéis de quien habla... ¿Verdad? - Campanilla da un paso al centro del círculo y se dirige a las hadas. - A aquella que Azul siempre le negó ayuda... Por que debía caer en la mas absoluta oscuridad... Por que nació de la oscuridad... Nadie podía ayudarla para mantener la luz de su interior... - Detiene su mirada hasta posarse en la madre superiora que le devuelve la mirada entre la sorpresa y la ira.

\- ¿Como te atreves...? - Pregunta Azul bajando varios decibelios su voz. - ¿Acaso omites todo el mal que ha hecho? ¿Acaso ignoráis de quien es hija? Su destino siempre estuvo en el lado de la Oscuridad... Es ahí a donde pertenece... - Dice tranquilizando su respiración para no exponerse mas.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¿Y tu olvidas que investigué a Emma cuando llegó a Storybrooke? Su vida no es que digamos el camino del "Bien" - Sidney ironiza al finalizar la frase mientras hace rodar sus ojos.

\- No es una asesina... Y si tuvo malas elecciones... Ya sabéis a quien se debe que Emma tuviese una vida desdichada. - Contesta la provocación del genio apretando los puños.

\- No hay que ser una asesina para dejar de estar en, el que denominas, tu lado de la frontera... ¿Se puede uno corromperse y cruzar la frontera? ¿Y no se puede hacer a la inversa? Amenos, claro, seas la salvadora que tu decidas... ¡Tu frontera es una farsa en este mundo y en todos los mundos! ¡Y la verdadera salvadora te lo hará ver! -

\- ¡Es y será la Reina Malvada! - En ese momento, todos los presentes fruncen el ceño ante la crudeza de la discusión. - ¡Emma es la que está destinada a ser la salvadora! ¡Como ya lo ha sido! ¡Y COMO SIEMPRE SERÁ! - Estalla harta de la discusión acercándose peligrosamente al genio.

\- ¡Alto! - La poderosa voz de David rompe el momento y el hada detiene su avance. - No aprecio tu postura en todo esto, Azul... - Alza un dedo acusador ante su rostro. - Pero lo que creo importante ahora es saber si Sidney vuelve a su lámpara o no... - Deja caer su brazo suspirando incomodo. - Tenemos una emergencia entre manos... - Habla para todos los presentes. - Y cuando resolvamos todo esto, aclararemos ciertas cosas... - Después de mirar a su esposa, fija su vista de nuevo en Azul.

\- Oh... - Sidney exclama, llamando la atención de los presentes. - Estamos a punto de averiguar si he cumplido con el tercer deseo... - Dice con la mirada perdida. - Estamos apunto de ver si ya he hecho todo lo posible para que la resurrección se lleve a cabo... -

\- Sidney... por favor... - Snow se coloca ante el genio. - Dime que debo hacer... Que podemos hacer para que Storybrooke no desaparezca... - Mira al hombre con ojos suplicantes.

\- Ingrid es mi ama... por ahora... No puedo decirte nada que interfiera en sus planes... -

\- Pero si cumples con el tercer deseo... -

\- Ya no lo será... -

\- ¿Donde está la lámpara? - Pregunta de forma seria.

\- No hasta que se cumpla el deseo... -. Contesta con la mirada perdida de nuevo.

* * *

\- ¿Lo tienes todo? - Belle pregunta desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- Si... He recogido los libros... Quiero mi madre no solo tenga la versión de la declaración... - Carga su mochila al hombro si camina hasta la entrada.

\- Es curioso... Cuando hemos encontrado esas leyendas... era todo muy confuso pero ahora... Todo tiene sentido. - Cierra la puerta de la biblioteca y camina hasta el coche de Gold. - Es como ver que un cuento no es solo un cuento... Si no un informe de un acontecimiento pasado... - Arranca el vehículo cuando Henry se sienta en el lado del copiloto.

\- La historia de mi vida... - El chico niega con la cabeza mientras rée resignadamente. - Parece que cada vez que un libro cae en mis manos... se convierte en realidad. -

\- Cierto... - Belle le dedica una sonrisa brevemente y centra su atención en la carretera. - Creo que deberías dejar la lectura durante un tiempo, Henry. - Bromea consiguiendo que el chico asienta divertido con la cabeza.

\- Lo tendré en cuen... - Corta su frase entrecerrando la mirada en un punto concreto. - ¿Que está pasando ahí? - Pregunta cuando el coche se acerca al hospital.

\- No lo se... - Belle ralentiza la marcha del vehículo cuando se acercan al edificio. - Pero no tiene buena pinta... - Observa al personal del hospital, cuando alzan un cuerpo sobre la camilla justo al lado. - ¿Pero... Que? ¡Es Ruby! - Dice horrorizada cuando da un volantazo y frena bruscamente.

\- ¡Whale! - Henry corre cuando desciende del coche, alertando al médico. - ¿Que ha pasado? - Pregunta cuando ve el desastre de la entrada mientras corren introduciendo la camilla.

\- ¡No lo se! Oí un fuerte golpe y la encontré herida... - Dice con temor mientras siguen la camilla que lleva a la loba.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Ruby! - Belle se sitúa al lado de la camarera y observa con horror sus heridas. ¿¡Pero que hacía aquí!? - Dirige su mirada al médico.

\- Dijo que estaba haciendo una ronda... La vi ir al sótano... - Dice mientras llegan a la zona de urgencias y entran en un box para atender a la loba. - Esperad aquí, dejadme hacer mi trabajo, por favor.

\- ¡Mierda! - Henry golpea el suelo con el pié mientras se queda a solas con Belle en medio del pasillo. - No puedo quedarme aquí sin mas... debemos ver que hacía en el sótano... - Sin dar mas explicaciones a la esposa de su abuelo, camina hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

\- Espera... Henry... - Belle duda en su seguridad, pero sus pies se niegan a moverse de la posición. - Esto no está pasando... - Niega con la cabeza cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, dejando salir un sollozo.

\- ¿Henry? ¿Que haces aquí, muchacho? - Jack de seguridad pregunta extrañado, al ver acercarse al chico.

\- Ruby está arriba... herida... - Dice recuperando el aliento después de correr hasta su posición. - ¿Sabes a que vino aquí? -

\- Es horrible chico... lo siento... - Niega con la cabeza mientras se levanta y se sitúa al lado de Henry. - Vino justo después que tu madre... la adoptiva... Estuvieron unos pocos minutos dentro y después se fueron... - El joven asiente entendiendo.

\- ¿Supongo que no me dejarías entrar, verdad? - Pregunta conociendo la respuesta.

\- Sabes que no puedo chico... Pero ven con un adulto, y haré una excepción viendo la situación actual, ¿De acuerdo? - Posa su mano sobre su hombro y Henry asiente con una sonrisa conforme.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego, Jack. - Corre el camino de vuelta hasta la zona de urgencias donde encuentra a Belle conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- ¿Has... descubierto algo? - Pregunta manteniendo la compostura.

\- Ruby estuvo en el ala de psiquiatría... Entró siguiendo ha Sidney... Bueno, a Sidney siendo mi madre... - Dice molesto.

\- Veremos que pasó ahí dentro, enton... - La presencia de Whale tiene la atención de ambos cuando sale del box. - Whale... ¿Como está...? -

\- Tengo que preparar un quirófano... - Dice con preocupación. - Tiene un pulmón perforado, cada minuto cuenta. - Posa una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. - Podéis entrar a verla mientras todo esta listo. - Deja que ambos entren en el box, mientras el equipo médico se dedica a preparar la operación.

\- Tenemos que llamar a mis madres... - Dice el chico mientras observa el rostro pálido de la loba, entubada y con una máquina ayudándola a mantenerla con vida.

\- Oh Ruby... - Belle acaricia la mano de la camarera mientras el chico extrae su teléfono...

* * *

_No se el tiempo que nos queda... el tiempo que me queda... No se en que momento se desatará el Caos... Y por eso quiero mostrarle lo que significa para mi... pero... ¿Por que soy incapaz de decir con palabras lo que siento? ¿Todo lo que me hace sentir? Pero sé que ni siquiera soy capaz de formular esas palabras en mi mente... es como... Darle sentido a todo... y si lo hago, se que no seré capaz de dejarla ir... de cumplir mi maldito destino una vez mas... No tengo derecho ha decirselo... Por que los villanos no tenemos finales felices... Ahora lo veo mas claro que nunca... Ahora lo acepto, cuando mas llena me siento..._

_Me mira confusa, pero la excitación del momento la convence de que no es momento de preguntas... y me alegro... Si preguntase las cuestiones correctas, no tengo garantías de que no me desmoronaría... De que no hundiese mi cabeza en su cuello y dejar que me acune en un llanto desesperado... No, no es algo que me pueda permitir... debo ser fuerte, por ella, por Henry... por mi..._

_Sentada sobre ella, beso sus labios borrando toda angustia de mi interior... Es la suavidad de su piel la que me transporta a un mundo diferente, en el que solo existimos ella y yo... Su cuello recibe mis besos y sus manos se enredan en mi pelo atrayéndome mas... Muerdo sutílmente, provocándole jadeos y que sus caderas se alcen para sentirme mas... Ese movimiento me enciende y no puedo evitar bajarme de ella y colocarme entre sus piernas... Aun hay demasiada ropa entre nosotras pero de un chasquido de mis dedos, hago que todas las prendas acaben de forma desordenada, esparcidas por la habitación..._

\- ¡Mmmhhh! - Un gemido de sorpresa, suena en la garganta de la rubia, cuando siente el contacto piel con piel. - Joder, Regina... - Jadea contoneando las caderas para sentir a su amante contra su excitación.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente... ? - Murmura sobre la piel expuesta mientras desciende hasta el pecho de la salvadora, arrastrando sus labios.

\- Ninguno... - Suspira atrayendo la boca de la morena a la suya en un rápido beso. - No es tiempo... lo que nos sobra... - Jadea fuertemente cuando los labios de la reina envuelven uno de sus pezones extremadamente duros.

\- Me alegra que estés de acuerdo... - pasea su lengua y sus dientes por ambos pechos, antes de comenzar a descender por su abdomen. - Deseaba hacer esto... - Dice bajando mordiendo cada abdominal definida que encuentra.

\- ¡Aahmm...! - Los gemidos de la rubia se repiten cuando la morena sigue descendiendo y con ambas manos separa las piernas de la sheriff.

\- Me encanta que me recibas así... - La ex alcaldesa observa la clara humedad acumulada entre las piernas de la salvadora y justo antes de hundir su rostro en ella, el timbre estridente del teléfono de la rubia, resuena en la habitación.

\- Mierda... - Emma, mira la procedencia del sonido, descubriendo sus pantalones colgados del cabecero de la cama. - Joder... espera... Puede ser urgente... - Atrae su propio pantalón y extrae el teléfono mientras Regina se dedica a besar el interior de los muslos de la salvadora.

\- ¿Quien es? - Pregunta paseando su lengua por la ingle de la rubia.

\- Ammh... Es Henry... Estate quieta... - Dice desesperada justo antes de contestar. - Chico ¿Que ocurre? - Regina apoya la mandíbula sobre la pierna de Emma observando atentamente. - Espera, espera... Mas despacio Henry... - Regina hace rodar sus ojos hasta volver a centrarse en la humedad de la rubia. - ¿Que? ¿Cuando, ahoraaahh? - Se le escapa un jadeo y mira duramente a la morena entre sus piernas, que se divierte soplando aire frío en su centro. - Oh cariño... - Detiene con su otra mano a Regina para que preste atención. - No te preocupes, Ruby es fuerte, se recuperará... - Mira con temor a la mujer situada aún entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - Regina pregunta ya convencida de que la llamada es de verdad importante.

\- Es, Ruby... La han atacado... está muy mal herida y ahora la llevarán a quirófano. - Dice manteniendo el aparato junto a su rostro.

\- Trae... - La morena vuelve a apoyarse sobre la salvadora, demandando el teléfono. - ¿Henry? Soy mamá... - Con su mano libre coge la mano de la rubia y besa sus nudillos para tranquilizarla.

_\- ¡Mamá! Es... es Ruby. ¡Está gravemente herida! - _Dice el chico lleno de temor.

\- Henry tranquilo... ¿Con quien estas? - Emma pasa su otra mano por el cabello oscuro, ordenando sus mechones, mientras escucha atentamente.

_\- Con Belle... Salíamos de la biblioteca y al pasar por delante del hospital, vimos que algo había sucedido y... y... - _Solloza preso de los nervios.

\- No te preocupes... Pásame a Belle. - Sonríe para tranquilizar a la rubia. - ¿Belle? -

_\- Oh, Regina... Esto es horrible... Ruby está intubada y tiene un pulmón perforado y... - _

\- Belle, relájate. Escúchame. En donde se encuentra Ruby... ¿Hay ventana? -

_\- Em... Si, pero, que tiene que... - _

\- ¿Que orientación tiene la ventana? - Pregunta interrumpiendo a la bibliotecaria.

\- _¿Que...? Pues... Sur... Sur-Este... Creo... - _Belle contesta claramente confundida.

\- Es decir, que desde esa ventana se puede ver la Luna... Haz una cosa. Aparta toda persiana, cortina o cualquier objeto que obstaculice la entrada de la luz lunar... - Guiña un ojo a la rubia cuando esta frunce el ceño.

-_ Esta bien... Henry... ¿Puedes apartar ese biombo de ahí? ...Ya está... Creo que ya te entiendo... - _

\- Acerca a Ruby a la ventana, si debes desconectar el respirador, alzo... No te preocupes. -

-_ ¿Estas segura? -_

\- Ruby es un ser mágico... No lo confundamos con un ser con magia, como yo... yo puedo curarme a mi misma... Pero la naturaleza de Ruby hace que sea un influjo exterior lo que necesita para sanar. Hemos tenido la suerte de que hoy es la última noche del ciclo lunar... -

_\- De acuerdo... Henry, sostén el teléfono. - _Emma gesticula con los labios un "¿Funcionará?" Y la morena asiente con la cabeza segura, mientras espera al chico ponerse al teléfono. _\- Hey, mamá... Ahora estamos colocando a Ruby... Belle por seguridad, sigue ventilando aire con un balón... No ocurre na... ¡Oh Dios mío! - _

\- Se recupera ¿Cierto? -

-_ Acaba de abrir los ojos... los cortes están desapareciendo... Oh mierda, te tengo que dejar, está intentando respirar por si misma... y tengo... que ayudar a Belle... Gracias, mamá, te quiero! - _

\- Yo también te qui... - Regina mira el móvil cuando Henry ha cortado la llamada. - ...Quiero - Observa las dudas de la rubia cuando lanza el teléfono, al otro lado de la cama. - La loba está vivita y coleando... No te preocupes. -

\- Ufff... - La rubia se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama, relajándose al fin. - Menos mal... - Cierra los ojos suspirando ruidosamente.

\- Si... ¿Por donde iba? A ya... - Regina vuelve a hundir su rostro entre las piernas de la mujer, y no espera ni un segundo, cuando lanza su lengua a pasear por toda la longitud del sexo.

\- ¡Joder, Regina! - Las manos de Emma vuelan hasta la cabeza de la morena, tensando todo su cuerpo. - Eso aaahhh... ha sido a traición... Mmmmpppfff...! - Muerde su propio labio inferior resistiendo la sensación que provocan los labios de la morena rodeando su clítoris.

\- Oh si... Adoro el sabor de la venganza... - Sonríe malévolamente cuando la salvadora mira a los ojos marrones que emergen de entre sus piernas. - No creías que iba a pasar por alto lo de la cocina... ¿Verdad? - Vuelve a atacar ferozmente el sexo de la rubia, hundiendo su lengua en su interior.

\- Ohh... Mierda... Ahmm... - Gime sin control enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro. - Regina... Esto no va a quedar asiiimm... - Comienza a contonear sus caderas acompañando el movimiento de la boca sobre su intimidad.

_Ojalá esto no quede así... Ojalá tuviésemos mas momentos como este... Y si hubiesen garantías de que todo acabará bien para mi... Ojalá esto sea parte del resto de nuestras vidas..._

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo! Para no variar, me ha quedado algo extenso... Pero aún así, espero que haya gustado! **

**Killian ha convencido a Elsa y ha huido con la daga mágica! En el próximo capítulo veremos si consigue huir!**

**Ruby recuperandose! Lo siento, tenía que noquearla lo suficiente para que la historia continue, jeje**

**¿Este era el propósito de Sidney? ¿Volverá a su lámpara? Yyyy en el próximo lo veremos junto a sus últimas palabras!**

**Y Regina aprovechando lo que se suponen, sus últimos momentos con la Salvadora? ¿Que hará Emma? ¿Podrá hacer algo cuando la ex Reina Malvada quiere evitar que se entrometa entre ella y su destino? **

**Todas estas respues****tas en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Saludos y comentad! (No estaría mal :P)**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Y por fin el capítulo que estábamos esperando! Si, yo también me incluyo... Me ha costado sangre sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta aquí... Así que por una vez no os voy a pegar la chapa que os doy normalmente en el inicio de capa capi... Solo deciros que mi tardanza se ha debido a, uno, muchas pruebas de las diferentes situaciones hasta quedarme la que mas me ha convencido... no me vendría mal una beta, ya sabéis! Y dos, mucho trabajo y pocas horas libres, ideas iban y venian y no acababa de cerrarse la cosa XD**

**¡No os entretengo! ¡Eso si! ¡Ahora mas que nunca necesito vuestras conclusiones! ¡A LEER!**

* * *

\- Ingrid es mi ama... por ahora... No puedo decirte nada que interfiera en sus planes... -

\- Pero si cumples con el tercer deseo... -

\- Ya no lo será... -

\- ¿Donde está la lámpara? - Pregunta de forma seria.

\- No hasta que se cumpla el deseo... -. Contesta con la mirada perdida de nuevo.

_Si al menos conociera el paradero de la lámpara... Se que tendría algo en lo que agarrarme. El peso de todo lo que sucede en esta maldita ciudad, siempre ha recaído en los mismos hombros... Va siendo hora de tomar las riendas, si no quiero que mi hija y la que fue mi madrastra carguen una vez mas con el peso de Storybrooke... También es mi ciudad... Ahora soy yo la alcaldesa..._

_Alcaldesa... ¡Ja! Ojalá hubiese prestado mas atención... Dios, Regina hacía un trabajo excelente y nunca nadie se lo ha agradecido... No estoy a la altura de ella, como alcaldesa... Siempre pensando en que haría Regina con cada situación trivial en ese despacho... Aunque nadie lo haya dicho... se que el puesto me queda grande... Joder... _

_\- No es fácil gobernar, ¿Verdad? - _

_Pero... ¿Que? El eco de esa voz a resonado... Y al mirar a mi alrededor, veo que ha resonado solamente en mi cabeza... Mi esposo frunce el ceño, cuando ve mi rostro sorprendido mirando al rededor... Dejo de mirarle para ver los ojos del genio... Era su voz... Alza una ceja y hace una mueca sarcástica... Como si me hubiese ablado en realidad..._

_\- Tus pensamientos son algo lentos, Majestad... No me extraña que su familia siempre esté en peligro... Sobre todo estando usted al mando... - _

_¿¡Como... Como te atreves!? ¿¡Quien eres tu para juzgarme!? La ira burbujea en mi interior cuando este hombre, al que creo mi última esperanza, se burla de mi... Y pensar que si obtengo la lámpara aún soy capaz de liberarlo..._

_\- Cuan noble... Igual que su padre... - _El genio gesticula de nuevo, mostrando ironía.

_No te atrevas a burlarte de mi padre... El te liberó... y tu le traicionaste._

_\- Cierto... Pero un acto no te hace noble... Permítame... - _Sidney cierra los ojos tan solo un segundo y Snow ve claramente como la magia congela a todos los presentes, excepto a ella.

\- ¿¡Que has hecho!? - La mujer mira horrorizada a todos suspendidos en el tiempo.

\- Lo suficiente para mantener una conversación, solo será un minuto... - Afirma para tranquilidad de la morena.

\- Ignoraré tus comentarios sarcásticos... Solo dime donde está la lámpara. - Se cruza de brazos suspirando ruidosamente.

\- No debería ignorar todo lo que se le dice... Ese es su problema, Snow White... No escucha -

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Frunce el ceño confundida.

\- Tus pensamientos dicen mucho de ti... Quieres la lámpara para quitar de los hombros el peso del destino que tienen tu hija y Regina continuamente... -

\- ¡Por supuesto! Todo siempre recae en ellas y... Emma es mi hija y Regina forma parte de mi y de mi familia mas de lo que nunca he querido reconocer abiertamente... Las quiero... - Afirma como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

\- ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡No puedes interferir en el destino de los demás! ¡Y si las amas, las apoyarás y protegerás para que el camino de sus destinos vayan acompañados de gente que las quiera! - Mary Margareth abre los ojos sorprendida con la explosión del genio. - No puedes arrebatarles el peso sobre sus hombros, pero si puedes ayudarlas a cargar... - La mujer agacha la mirada confundida procesando las palabras de Sidney. - Protege a tu familia... No al pueblo que ellas deben proteger... A fin de cuentas, está escrito... -

\- Tienes razón... - Snow susurra después de un momento de silencio. - Veo que todo se desmorona y... Olvido que es a mi familia a la que debo cuidar... Y apoyarles en todo... - Sonríe para si misma cuando le devuelve la mirada al hombre. - Antes que gobernante, soy hija, madre, esposa... mujer... - El genio sonríe cuando ve la determinación en el rostro de la mujer.

\- ¿Que importancia tienen los demas... Si las personas que amas mueren? -

\- Ninguna... - Dice con sorpresa después de digerir el discurso del hombre. - Graci... - Corta su frase cuando la magia hace que todos a su al rededor se descongelen.

\- Debo decir... - El genio habla alzando la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos, ignorando el rato que han estado en congelación. - ...Que mi tiempo aquí se ha acabado... - Afirma el hombre.

\- ¿Que...? - Mary Margareth lo mira confundida y sorprendida por el repentino cambio. - ¿Como es posible que...? -

\- El tercer deseo se ha cumplido... - David dice acercándose presuroso junto a su esposa. - Di, donde está la lámpara ¡Rápido! - Apremia cuando sujeta ambos hombros del genio con fuerza.

\- Estará en buenas manos, no me cabe duda... - Sonríe brevemente antes de alzar su cabeza y desaparecer en una nube mágica.

\- ¡Mierda! - El ayudante del sheriff se lamenta apretando los puños y dientes.

\- Si no hubiésemos esperado tanto... Ahora el genio no sería una preocupación... A saber que mente desquiciada se hará con la lámpara... - Expresa Azul malhumorada.

\- Encerrarlo en tu caja, no nos evita el problema en ciernes... - Dice Snow señalando la caja mágica sobre el suelo. - No sabemos quien tiene la lámpara, pero lo que debe preocuparnos es que se ha cumplido el tercer deseo... - Introduce su mano en el pequeño bolso buscando su teléfono. - Eso significa que la resurección es inminente y... - Su frase se corta cuando encuentra a tientas un pequeño pergamino en el interior de su bolso.

\- ¿Y...? - Tinker pregunta alzando una ceja. - ¿No deberíamos comprobar que Killian sigue a salvo en comisaría? -

\- Y eso es lo que haremos... Vendrás conmigo. - David se acerca al hada verde.

\- Todavía hay que esclarecer... -

\- No hay nada que esclarecer, Hada Madrina... - El hombre sujeta el brazo de Campanilla y se interpone entre ambas. - Todo lo que se tenga que esclarecer lo haremos cuando todo esto termine... -

_Presencio esta escena pero mis pensamientos estan en el pequeño pergamino que está entre mis dedos... Esto no estaba aquí antes... Busco un poco de intimidad y me alejo del bullicio causado. Extraigo a escondidas el pequeño tubo de papiro y lo abro... ¿Una nota?_

_"Un pirata siempre será un pirata._

_Fdo.: El Jinn"_

_¿El Jinn? Oh, mierda.. ¡El genio! ¿Por que una nota así? ¿Por que no un lugar, una ubicación de la lámpara...? Miro el pequeño documento y lo volteo... Nada... le vuelvo a dar la vuelta y observo que tiene... ¿Una marca de agua? Me acerco a uno de los apliques encendidos de la sala, para observar mas atentamente la marca del papel... Y si, tiene una marca de agua... y es... agua... pequeñas olas de mar... ¿Que broma es esta? ¿Una marca de agua que muestra agua? ¡Que estupidez! Aunque he de reconocer que el mar está bien definido con una linia que simula el horizonte... Un mar... "Un pirata siempre será un pirata."_

\- Lo que debemos asegurar es que Killian siga en la celda... - David dice después de marcar en su teléfono y espera una contestación. - Nadie contesta en comisaría... - Vuelve a intentarlo frunciendo el ceño.

_Oh, mierda es eso... El mar, el pirata... ¡El puerto!_

\- ¡David! Ves con campanilla a comisaría, yo me llevo tu camioneta. - Snow se acerca rápidamente a su esposo y le arrebata las llaves.

\- ¿Que? Pero... - El hombre la mira confuso por su arrebato.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Será mejor ponernos en marcha, ya! - Y sin esperar respuesta, abandona presurosa el convento.

_¡Máldito genio! ¿Que le costaba convocar una nota mas precisa?_

* * *

_La mas absoluta oscuridad me rodea durante un tiempo que parece eterno... Ni siquiera soy capaz de saber a ciencia cierta, si estoy en mi forma humana o en mi forma de lobo...Agudizo mis sentidos y nada... silencio, oscuridad... ¿Como he llegado hasta aquí? No soy capaz de recordar un último momento de consciencia... Una laguna en mi memoria me hace pensar que mi situación es mas grave de lo que siento ahora... Aunque no sea capaz de sentir nada..._

_Es tan molesto... La sensación de que se me olvida algo importante... algo sumamente urgente... Pero no soy capaz de saber el motivo de la urgencia... Retazos de mi memoria vuelan ante mis ojos... conversaciones que he mantenido y que he escuchado... Como cuando suena la canción que te recuerda algo que habías olvidado..._

"- Han herido a Emma en comisaría... Ahora está con Regina... Ruby... la ha salvado... -"

"- Regina... Solo he conocido a una persona en toda mi existencia, utilizar a voluntad la magia oscura y la magia blanca... Y esa eres tu. Si algo sale mal, solo tu podrás poner orden en el CAOS. -"

"- materia y anti materia... creadora del universo... capaz tanto de crearlo como de destruirlo...-"

"- Regina ha pasado por muchas fases... pero la mujer que siempre ha sido... siempre lo será ¿Sabes? Tiene un corazón enorme... Una capacidad de amar infinita... Por eso fué la Reina Malvada... Por amar demasiado... -"

"- Cuenta una historia de nuestro mundo... Que se resucitó a un... Salvador. Pero no un salvador cualquiera... si no lo que originalmente eran los salvadores... - - ¿Que se supone que eran los salvadores? - - Semi dioses... Mortales con el poder de lo que se suponen que poseen los dioses... -"

"- ... Azul no quiere mas Salvador que el que tenemos aquí... -"

"- Siempre conocí tu verdadera naturaleza... Debiste ser pura... Pero corrompiendote, podía obtener todo cuanto queria... Solo me queda una última cosa. - - Quieres deshacerte de tu daga... - - Exacto... Y solo con la fusión de ambos poderes, lo conseguiré... El poder de los dioses se va ha desatar en Storybrooke, tu no dejarás que se convierta en Caos... y yo podré aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerme de todas mis debilidades. -"

"- No dejaré que nadie se haga con el poder del genio... Me desharé de ti, ante todos... Hay que recordar a las personas quienes son los buenos de la historia. - - ¡JA! En cuanto el chico resucite, la verdadera salvadora será la que evita que todo Storybrooke desaparezca, Regina será la que acabe con esta crisis... y tu... Quedarás en evidencia ante todos... De eso estoy seguro. -"

_Como un puñetazo en el estómago... Mi respiración se corta cuando lo que se suponen extractos aleatorios de mi memoria... Me hacen ver una realidad que ha estado siempre delante de mis narices... Como si mi subconsciente me estuviese dando todas las piezas del rompecabezas... Ahora lo veo todo claro... _

_Mi revelación se ve interrumpida por una luz cegadora... la luna... que hermosa es... Siento como por fín comienzo a ser consciente de mis sentidos... de mi cuerpo... Todo responde al influjo de la luna y de repente me hallo tumbada... y... ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo respirar! La Garganta me arde en cuanto abro los ojos por primera vez... Volviendo así a la consciencia..._

\- ... Gracias, mamá. Te quiero! - Henry cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda en su bolsillo corriendo junto a Belle. - ¡Ruby! - Sonríe extasiado al ver la mirada de la loba sobre el chico.

\- Ayudame con esto. - Belle le pasa el balón del respirador. - Vale, Ruby, tranquila... Voy a sacarte esto ¿De acuerdo? - La loba asiente levemente. - Deberas toser a la de tres... una, dos... ¡Tres! - Belle estira del tubo alojado en la garganta de la camarera, provocándole un ataque de tos.

\- Ahh... Joder... - La morena se echa la mano a la garganta, luchando por respirar con normalidad. - ¿Que mierda ha pasado? ¿Por que estaba...? - Se deja caer pesadamente sobre la almohada cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

\- ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? - Henry pregunta preocupado a la vez que curioso por saber por que la loba acabó en ese estado.

\- Yo... No lo se... - Niega sin despegar su brazo de sus ojos.

\- Whale te econtró... Hay un gran destrozo en la entrada del hospital... - Explica Belle mientras cubre la ventana de nuevo.

\- Fuiste al sótano, seguías a Sidney que aún mantenía la forma de mi madre... - Henry explica pausadamente, dándole tiempo a la mujer para procesar.

\- Tu madre... - Levanta lentamente su brazo frunciendo el ceño. - Mierda... - Abre los ojos con fuerza mientras se incorpora rápidamente de la cama.

\- Wow, calma, vaquera. - Belle posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. - ¿Que pasa? -

\- Es... Regina... Oh, Belle... - Titubea mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. - Ahora lo entiendo todo... Regina no debía ser oscura... Nació pura y... y... -

\- Lo sabemos. - Henry corta alzando una mano para calmar a la camarera. - El abuelo me lo explicó... - Sonríe cuando Ruby exhala aire ruidosamente.

\- Y el hada madrina... Ella... -

\- Si, Ruby... Gold me explicó la naturaleza real tanto de Regina como del hijo de Ingrid... - Belle coge ambas manos de la morena y las aprieta suavemente. - Azul quiere mantener a toda costa una barrera entre el bien y el mal... Por eso quiere evitar que Regina posea magia blanca y... -

\- No es solo eso... - Ruby se incorpora y se arranca la via que seguía conectada a su brazo. - Todo esto es de un alcance mayor... El verdadero origen de los Salvadores... -

\- ¿De que estás ablando? - La bibliotecaria frunce el ceño ante el cambio de actitud de la loba.

\- ¿No recordais el interrogatorio? Todo encaja... Emma es como una semi Salvadora... debido a que solo posee luz... Un verdadero Salvador es poseedor de ambos poderes... Un semi Dios... Algo que entra plenamente en conflicto con los deseos de Azul... -

\- Por eso el hada madrina no quiere a mi madre poseedora de la magia blanca... y por eso no quiere que Gareth resucite... - Henry entrecierra la mirada cuando la loba confirma lo que el joven ya sospechaba.

\- Pero eso no es todo... Rumpelstinskin desea el poder de un verdadero salvador... Por eso quería a Gareth... y por eso sigue queriendo a Regina. - Ruby frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños mientras respira nerviosamente. - Su objetivo es que Regina sea ese Salvador... No va ha hacer nada para evitar la resurrección por que le interesa que el CAOS se desate... -

\- ¿Por que mi abuelo iba a querer eso? Le dió la urna a Emma para capturar a la reina de hielo... -

\- Pero ya era tarde... ya estaba todo hecho... - Belle murmura para si misma. - El sabía... siempre lo sabe todo antes de que suceda, maldita sea... - Niega con la cabeza mostrando sorpresa e indignación.

\- ¡Belle! Nos ayudó a liberarla de la urna para poder encerrarla... y... - Se detiene en su discurso pensativo. - Mierda... - Henry comienza a pasear por la habitación. - Era por su propio beneficio...¿Verdad? Tan solo quería algunas respuestas y el vial de la sangre de mi madre! - Golpea furioso la pared cuando ve claramente el engaño.

\- Pero se lo dió a Snow... -

\- ¿Seguro? - Ruby alza una ceja cruzándose de brazos. - Tu marido tan solo busca su propio beneficio... Y yo lo escuché... -

\- ¿Que escuchaste? -

\- Antes de toparme con Sidney... fuí a tu casa, chico... Gold estaba allí hablando con Regina. - Inspira aire relajando sus hombros. - Quiere que el poder de los dioses se desate en Storybrooke, por que sabe que Regina es la verdadera Salvadora... Y contendrá el Caos. -

\- ¿Solo para hacer a Regina una heroína? - Pregunta extrañada Belle.

\- No... El Oscuro jamás permitiría que alguien fuese mas poderoso que el... - Dice Henry seguro de si mismo.

\- Exacto. Y por lo que he averiguado... El podrá ser capaz de liberarse de su daga. Sería inmortal... e invulnerable... -

\- Siempre la Daga... la maldita daga... - Belle niega con la cabeza y comienza a hurgar en su bolso. - Seguramente esta será falsa... - Extrae la daga del Oscuro y la mira fijamente. - Ser Oscuro, yo te invoco... - Susurra sin convicción y suspira después de unos segundos en silencio.

\- No voy a dejar que vuelva a utilizar a mi madre... Debemos impedírselo. -

\- Y se de que manera... - La bibliotecaria lanza la daga al cubo de la basura y mira fijamente a la loba. - ¿Que hay en la celda de psiquiatría, Ruby? -

\- No lo se... no pude averiguarlo... solo se que es una caja. -

\- Las cajas suelen contener... cosas... - Henry dice metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y meciendose sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Y que puede contener esa caja, listillo? - Ruby sonríe de medio lado cuando Henry enseña todos sus dientes.

\- Belle... ¿Que dejaría Sidney en la misma celda que ha ocupado durante tanto tiempo? - Pregunta juguetón.

\- Algo sumamente importante y algo que quiere que encuentren, cuando lo ha hecho a la vista de todos. - Belle también sonríe y mira al igual que el chico a la loba.

\- ¿El que...? - La loba abre fuertemente los ojos al igual que su boca cuanto todo parece hacer "Click" - ¡La lámpara! -

\- ¡Bingo! - Henry grita y corre hasta la puerta. - La última deberá invitarme a cenaaar. - Dice abandonando la habitación.

\- Ah, ah! - Belle detiene con sus manos a Ruby cuando se disponía a seguir al chico. - Primero... - Acaricia los hombros de la morena y sube hasta su cuello, acercándose hasta besar su mejilla. - Vístete. - Susurra y se aleja de ella sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación.

_Pero ¿Que...? Miro mi ropa y... Vale, no hay ropa, tan solo una camisa de hospital, abierta de la espalda y dejando ver demasiado... Y cuando me dispongo a cambiarme... Oh, Dios mio... "BELLE!" mierda mierda mierda... ¿Como se quita esto? "BEEELLEEE!"_

\- ¡QUE, QUE!? - La bibliotecaria entra corriendo y claramente fatigada a la habitación. - ¿Que pasa? -

\- Necesito tu ayuda... - Dice la loba extremadamente ruborizada.

\- ¿Ayuda con que...? -

\- Me han... puesto una... - Señala con ambas manos hacia su ingle.

\- ¿Si...? - Belle aun habiendo comprendido, sonríe abiertamente y no desaprovecha la oportunidad para avergonzar a su amiga.

\- Oh, vamos... - Mira a la mujer mordiendose el labio. - Me han puesto una sonda... - Dice cerrando los ojos fuertemente y el rubor ahora cubre todo su rostro.

\- ¿Y quieres que te ayude? - Se cruza de brazos y anda lentamente hasta ponerse ante la morena.

\- Si... Por favor... - Desvia la mirada avergonzada.

\- Pues túmbate y abre tus largas piernas. - Sonríe maliciosa al ver la expresión de horror y sorpresa de la loba.

\- Como expliques esto a alguien, en la próxima luna llena te devoraré. - Dice mientras obedece a la bibliotecaria.

\- ¿Y tienes que esperar a la próxima luna llena para eso? - Dice divertida colocando ambas manos sobre las rodillas de la camarera.

_No se si está coqueteando... o burlándose de mi...pero sea como sea... No me lo puedo creer... ¡TIERRA TRÁGAME!_

* * *

_Siento todo su cuerpo temblar mientras mis embestidas son cada vez mas rápidas... mas duras... La expresión del placer se entremezcla con un pequeño atisbo de dolor... pero no me detiene, me demanda mas... Una de sus manos rodea fuertemente mi nuca y me obliga a dejar su pecho para besarla... Apenas responde a mi beso, sus gemidos escapan de nuestras bocas y rebotan en las paredes de mi habitación... No puedo evitar perderme en las finas ranuras de sus ojos. Apenas puede mantenerlos abiertos y los cierra fuertemente cada momento que se me hace eterno... Cuando me devuelve la mirada, el verde de sus ojos brilla con el calor del momento. El placer que refleja esos orbes que tanto me atraen, desaparece cuando arquea su cuerpo lanzando hacia a_tras su cabeza...

\- Re... gina... - La rubia cierra de nuevo fuertemente sus ojos lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello.

\- Estoy aquí... - Dice besando bajo su oreja, mientras dobla sus dedos en el interior de la sheriff, cuando las paredes interiores se contraen. - Emma... - Unde sus dientes cuando se ve atrapada entre las piernas de la salvadora.

\- ¡Aahh... AHHH! - Clava sus uñas en la nuca y en la espalda de la morena cuando el orgasmo la golpea. - ¡Mmmhhhh...! - Su cuerpo convulsión violentamente bajo el peso del cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa.

\- Adoro los ruiditos que haces... - Dice mientras besa el camino desde su oreja, mordiendo suavemente la mandíbula y la barbilla de la rubia, ralentizando sus movimientos - ¿Estas bien...? - Pregunta cuando ve que la rubia frunce aún el ceño y respira pesadamente.

\- Estoy... estoy... - Intenta respirar con normalidad cuando Regina lentamente cesa sus movimientos y extrae sus dedos del interior. - Me he mareado... - Dice mientras se soba la frente, intentando ignorar el molesto pitido en sus oídos.

\- Hhmmp... - Regina contiene la risa mientas besa cástamente los labios entreabiertos de la mujer bajo ella. - Lo siento... Debí haberte dado un respiro... - Muerde su propio labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

\- No lo sientes... reconócelo... Esto ha sido tu... venganza... - Dice respirando pausadamente cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con la expresión divertida de la morena. - Oh, dios... todo me da vueltas... - Relaja al fin todo su cuerpo dejándose envolver por la comodidad de la cama.

\- Tranquila... - Reparte tímidos besos por el rostro de la salvadora, apartando sus rubios mechones de su frente. - No hay prisa... - Atrapa sus labios suavemente mientras Emma acaricia los muslos de la morena.

\- ¿Que no hay prisa...? Regina, estamos en medio de una crisis y nosotras estamos aquí... -

\- Shhh... - Acaricia la mejilla de la salvadora haciéndola callar. - No te preocupes ahora... Todo se va ha arreglar... - Dice dulcemente.

\- ¿Que te pasa...? - Cuando la sheriff se recupera, y la neblina de la excitación desaparece, es consciente de que algo sucede. - Desde que he llegado... Pensaba que te ibas a poner como un basilisco en cuanto supieras que Sidney me había engañado y... -

\- Bueno... quizás eso tenia que suceder... - Se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. - Supongo que estoy cansada de luchar contra lo inevitable... contra el destino... - traza patrones irregulares con sus dedos sobre el pecho de la sheriff.

\- Entonces... según tu debemos quedarnos aquí y ¿dejar que todo se vaya a la porra? - Dice con voz pequeña, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Yo no he dicho que fuera a quedarme aquí sin mas... - Alza su cabeza y sonríe tristemente.

\- Regina... ¿Que me estás ocultado? - Emma mira preocupada a la morena, leyendo la resignación en su mirada.

\- Lo siento... Pero no puedo dejar que interfieras... - Acaricia de nuevo el rostro de la salvadora mientras la mirada de la antigua reina malvada se humedece. - Hay algo que debo hacer, Emma... Y debo hacerlo sola... - Besa los labios de la rubia pero esta se aparta mirándola sorprendida.

\- ¡No vas a ir sola a ningún sitio! - La sheriff intenta incorporarse cuando es consciente de que lo que trama la morena. - ¡No voy a dejar que te expongas tu sola a...! - No finaliza la frase, cae inconsciente sobre la cama mientras Regina contrae su mano después de haberle provocado el desmayo.

\- Lo siento... Pero no puedo arriesgarme... No puedo dejar que interfieras... - Se incorpora y mágicamente se viste con un cómodo pantalón, botas y una camisa. - Deberás ser tu quien cuide a nuestro hijo... Yo no podré hacerlo, cariño... - Dice mirando tristemente el cuerpo inconsciente de la salvadora. - Por que los villanos no tenemos finales felices... - Finaliza su discurso y viste mágicamente a la rubia para no dejarla desnuda sobre la cama.

_Abandono la habitación... No puedo seguir mirándola... Ha sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba... Un dolor agudo en el centro de mi pecho me dice que esto esta mal... Que no debería ser así... Pero ¿Que mas puedo hacer? No puedo permitir que interfiera... Que arriesgue su vida para que detengamos el Caos... Si tiempo atrás tampoco quise que me ayudase... Que Henry corriese peligro de quedarse sin ninguna de sus madres... Ahora con mas razón... Por que no le habré dicho lo que significa para mi... No habré expresado mis sentimientos hacia ella... Como me hace sentir cada vez que está a mi lado... Como hace que mi corazón se dispare con cada centímetro que acorta la distancia conmigo... No... No se lo he podido decir... Y no me arrepiento... Por que si hubiese abierto mi corazón... Se que ella lo aceptaría y me obsequiaría con lo mismo... Y no lo podía permitir... No hubiese tenido la fuerza para hacerla a un lado y enfrentar de nuevo el destino que el Oscuro tiene preparado para mi..._

_No soy consciente de las lágrimas que surcan mi rostro hasta que salgo al exterior... El viento helado en la noche abierta, enfría mi cara hasta el punto de sentir cuchillas por la intensidad del frío... Lo ignoro y convoco algo de mi magia para mantenerme caliente y alerta... Puedo sentirlo... Será esta noche... Si no Gold no me hubiese obsequiado con esa visita... Diciéndome claramente cual debe ser mi papel... Pero no me importa... Se que no se saldrá con la suya... Sonrío resignadamente mientras mis pies me llevan inconscientemente por las calles de mi pueblo... de mi creación... Es un buen pueblo, siempre he cuidado de Storybrooke... Se podría decir que esta ciudad fue mi primer hijo, aunque no se pueda comparar con Henry... Pero se puede comparar con la atención que le he dado durante tantos años... _

_Es curioso... Al final será el mismo pueblo que obtenga su final feliz... Ya que soy capaz de entregar mi vida para ello... Y estoy convencida... Esta tierra se librará de todo mal y de todo villano... y los villanos perderemos de nuevo: Rumpelstinskin, Ingrid, Hook... yo... Hasta la maldita hada madrina... Nadie verá que es un villano pero... Siempre he creído que ella es el mayor villano en las sombras..._

_Me dejo llevar por mis pies... Que no son nada tontos y prefieren andar cuesta abajo... Sinceramente no me importa, tan solo estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que el destino toque a mi puerta... Sigo andando cuesta abajo, hasta que ya no hay nada mas bajo que esto... El puerto... A nivel del mar... El sonido de las olas relaja mis nervios y respiro pausadamente cuando me detengo en la tarima de madera... El ruido de los barcos meciéndose suavemente producen un tintineo que me regala un momento de paz... hasta que en los ruidos ambientales, hay unos sonidos algo mas fuertes... _

_Volteo mi cabeza y observo movimiento sobre un barco de recreo... La oscuridad de la noche no me permite ver con claridad, pero sobre la cubierta alguien parece estar trabajando... No son horas para realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo y la curiosidad me hace que lentamente y en silencio, me acerque al barco... Alguien de espaldas a mi, comienza a estirar de un estribo amarrado y la vela comienza a subir... Entrecierro la mirada y un destello llama mi atención... ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?_

\- ¿No es un poco tarde para navegar, capitán? - La melosa voz de la morena sobresalta al hombre sobre la cubierta.

\- Mierda... - Killian se voltea para hacer frente a la mujer y da dos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la madera. - Déjame marchar y no me volveréis a ver, majestad... - Dice tragando grueso, claramente temeroso por lo que pueda hacer la mujer.

\- Creía que estabas en una celda de la comisaría... - Regina frunce el ceño y salta a la cubierta del barco. - ¿Como has escapado? -

\- Eso ya da igual, ¿No? - Se pone firme manteniendo la compostura. - Déjame ir... Supongo que no querrás que nada malo suceda... - Dice entrecerrando su mirada, alerta a cualquier movimiento.

\- Por supuesto que no, Jones... - Se cruza de brazos y camina alrededor de la cubierta. - Pero es inevitable... algo sucederá... - Mira al suelo pensativa. - Lo que no se es como... -

\- No te creo... Siempre he sabido que serás tu... Que vendrás por mi para vengarte, para matarme... - Balvucea nervioso. - Pero se que no tienes la daga y... -

\- ¿Y como sabes eso? - Pregunta curiosa a lo que el pirata responde con una sonrisa suficiente.

\- Se que será una reina... la que me dará fin para que el chico resucite... Pero se que no tienes la daga... - Instintivamente posa su única mano sobre su chaqueta, donde tiene oculta la daga.

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero personalmente no me considero una reina... hace tiempo que no... - Killian entrecierra la mirada confundido.

\- Eso no importa... lo importante ahora es que no te metas en mi camino. - Lentamente, alarga su garfio hasta los estribos atados. - Si no, me veré obligado a terminar lo que empecé en el umbral de tu casa... - Ambos se miran duramente cuando el sonido del motor y de los frenos de una camioneta rompen el silencio del lugar.

\- Atrévete, rata... - Regina planta cara al hombre convocando una bola de fuego. - No tienes lo que hay que tener... -

\- ¡Regina! - Mary Margareth corre hasta el barco haciendo que la ex reina malvada se voltee momentáneamente para mirarla.

\- ¡Te falta atención! - Hook grita antes de cortar una de las cuerdas, dejando rodar la pesada vela con las poleas sobre la cubierta.

\- ¡Regina, cuidado! - Snow grita antes de subir a cubierta cuando ve lo que se le echa encima a su ex madrastra.

\- ¡Mierd...! - Una de las poleas impacta brutalmente sobre la cabeza de Regina, haciéndola caer pesadamante sobre la cubierta.

\- ¡No! - Snow grita de nuevo cuando Killian se abalanza sobre la ex alcaldesa de manera descuidada.

\- Debiste dejarme ir... - Dice alzando su garfio para asestarle un golpe fatal a la morena, ignorando que la daga mágica se ha deslizado de su chaqueta y a rodado por la cubierta.

\- ¡No la toques! - Mary Margareth corre hacia el hombre para apartarlo y este la empuja con su única mano.

\- Hijo de... - Regina, sintiendose atrapada bajo el peso del pirata, intenta enfocar su visión nublada por la abundante sangre que emana de su templo, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que el hombre vuelva a centrar su atención en ella.

\- ¡Se acabó, Majestad! - Snow mira horrorizada hasta que su mano topa con el mango de la daga mágica. La recoje y se incorpora rápidamente.

\- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA! - Se abalanza los tres metros que los separan, empuja al hombre para encararlo y sin pensarlo, hunde la daga en el centro de su pecho.

_Oh mierda..._

* * *

_No tenía intención de que la conversación con Regina fuese de esa manera... En realidad quería avisarla de lo que estoy preparando... Pero eso ya no importa, sea como sea, dejaré patente que esto será un obsequio para ella... pase lo que pase... Después de todo, nuestros destinos se desligan a partir de esta noche... Se lo debo..._

_Lamento haber engañado a Snow White con el vial de la sangre de su hija... Que narices, en realidad lo tenía previsto... La pobre mujer no sabe que ese vial es falso... sangre de cabra, en realidad... Pero la sangre de la salvadora es lo que necesito para realizar esta poción... Se que cuando todo esto acabe, hará falta... _

_"Clink, clink" El tintineo de la puerta me alerta de una visita, cuando claramente está colgado el cartel de cerrado... ¿Quien se atreve a venir a estas horas?_

\- Buenas noches... Majestad... - Gold sonríe cuando ve quien es la visita y hace una leve reverencia, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- Hola... Quería... yo... - Elsa desvía su mirada hasta posarla en el colgante a un lado del mostrador.

\- ¿Le interesa el colgante? - Gold pregunta cuando ve el interés de la rubia.

\- Este colgante no le pertenece a usted... - Mira duramente al hombre entrecerrando su mirada.

\- Todo lo que hay en esta tienda me pertenece, majestad. - Hace una pausa estudiando a la mujer. - Venías a robarlo... ¿Verdad? - Elsa abre sus ojos sorprendida por la acusación pero también avergonzada.

\- Solo quiero recuperarlo... - Dice en un susurro.

\- Esta bien... ¿Sabes lo que es? -

\- Un colgante... - Mira confusa al hombre.

\- No es un colgante cualquiera... Es un deseo... Pero solo concederá el deseo a alguien con un corazón noble... Dime... ¿Has hecho muchas maldades últimamente? - Sonríe malevolamente mientras recoge el colgante manteniéndolo en sus manos.

\- Emm... - Duda mirándose sus propias manos sobre el mostrador.

\- Sabe, majestad... me siento complacido ahora mismo, así que... - Le extiende el colgante bajo la sorpresa de la rubia. - Cójalo, se lo regalo... De todas formas, voy a tener todo cuanto quiero, así que no lo necesito. - Sonríe con suficiencia y confianza.

\- Gracias... - Lo recoge con sumo cuidado y lo mira atentamente. - No puedo creer que... - Una corriente mágica atraviesa la tienda sorprendiendo a ambos. - ¿Que ha sido eso...? - Dice volteándose mirando la puerta de la tienda.

\- Eso querida... Es tu primo... Resucitando... - Sonríe extasiado. - El poder de los dioses va ha desatarse... Y yo voy a estar ahí para aprovecharlo. - Dice antes de que la rubia se voltee para mirarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Aprove... charlo? - Entre corta su pregunta cuando al hacerle frente tan solo encuentra el vacío y una neblina oscura en el ambiente.

_Todo ha comenzado... El momento para deshacerme de la daga... El momento para tener mi final feliz..._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo... ¿Que os ha parecido? **

**El genio finaliza el tercer deseo, dándole la daga a Elsa solo para que el pirata huya hacia su destino? ¿O para algo mas? convenciendo a Mary Margareth que debe proteger a su familia, guiándola hasta la opción de escape de Killian! En el próximo capítulo, el punto de vista de Snow! ¿Que sentimientos habrán invadido a la reina para ser ella quien realice tal acto? TENIA QUE SER ELLA! no podía ser de otra manera :P **

**Regina noqueando a Emma para que no interfiera! Lo que nuestra ex reina malvada no se esperaba es que su paseo de relajación acabaría así! ¡¿Se desatará el Caos como se ha predicho!? Pues claro... si no de que? XD La pregunta será... ¿Que pasará? ¿Emma irá al rescate?**

**Henry, Ruby y Belle, convencidos de haber encontrado la ubicación de la lámpara! ¿Detendrán los planes del Oscuro? Oh dios... Se disfruta mucho cuando es Ruby quien avergüenza a Emma o Regina pero... ¿Belle avergonzando a Ruby? NO TIENE PRECIO! jajaja ¿Que os parece si las acercamos un poquito mas? Comentadd!**

**Cada paso dado, equivocado o no, al final han llevado a los protagonistas a lo inevitable! ¿Casualidad o destino? Creo que todos ya sabéis la respuesta... y si no... Mas en el próximo capítulo! **

**Comentad que me hace mucha falta! Tengo demasiadas opciones para los siguientes capítulos y no me vendría mal :P**

**Saludos!**

**Pd.: Si... en mi versión, Rumpel le regala el colgante a Elsa... ¿Y que? Bah... xD**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Buenas! Ya se que he tardado de lo lindo en subir un nuevo capítulo... Pero la falta de motivación ha podido conmigo mas de lo que me hubiese imaginado nunca... No soy de andar contando comentarios, con muy poco me motivo y me dan ganas de continuar sin parar... Pero la falta total de opiniones me ha quitado bastante las ganas, sinceramente... Creía que a estas alturas, con el capítulo anterior despertaría alguna reacción, pero nah de nah... Ha sido un planchazo... Ni siquiera se si está gustando como se están desarrollando los acontecimientos... Espero que al menos tengáis el detallito con este capítulo...**

**Y hablando de este capítulo... Visto lo visto con el anterior, en este vamos a ahondar, pero desde diferentes puntos de vista... ea, a ver si ahora me hacéis algún comentario si no mareo mas la perdiz... Incluso en este capi he incluido el punto de vista de Henry... ya era hora, en verdad...**

**Ya no doy mas la chapa, espero que sigáis ahí, y que pese a mi falta de motivación, seguiré haciendo un esfuerzo... Ya queda poquito para el final!**

* * *

\- ¡David! Ves con campanilla a comisaría, yo me llevo tu camioneta. - Snow se acerca rápidamente a su esposo y le arrebata las llaves.

\- ¿Que? Pero... - El hombre la mira confuso por su arrebato.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Será mejor ponernos en marcha, ya! - Y sin esperar respuesta, abandona presurosa el convento.

\- ¿Pero que diablos...? - Tinker cuestiona la actitud de la monarca cuando todos observan sorprendidos su repentina marcha.

\- E... Está bien... - David sacude su cabeza y vuelve su atención al hada verde. - Será mejor que comprobemos la comisaría... -

\- Si... claro... - Campanilla sujeta al hombre y mira al hada madrina. - Hasta mas ver, Azul. - Desaparecen en una nube mágica del lugar bajo la enfurecida mirada del hada madrina.

_No entiendo el arrebato de mi esposa... Y no se si ha sido buena idea dejarla marchar así... Aunque con el tiempo en el que he tardado en reaccionar a su salida, tampoco me hubiese permitido detenerla... Espero que no se meta en líos..._

_Cuando la espesa nube mágica de Tinker se disipa, nos hallamos ante la entrada de comisaría y con tan solo una mirada, ambos corremos al interior. Silencio. Es lo que reina en el edificio... Es extraño cuando hace tan solo un par de horas, este lugar estaba atestado de gente... ¿Donde se han ido todos? Corro por el pasillo, móvil en mano, buscando algún signo de vida. Puertas abiertas y luces encendidas me reciben, pero no hay nadie aquí..._

\- ¿Donde está todo el mundo? - El hada pregunta extrañada frunciendo el ceño.

\- Solo esperemos que las celdas sigan ocupadas... - Dice el hombre cuando se sitúa ante la puerta semi abierta y la empuja.

\- Mierda... - El hada corre al interior observando la celda abierta del pirata y a la reina de hielo como única retenida.

\- ¿Que diablos ha pasado aquí? - David espeta contra la mujer que los mira sonriente, sentada elegantemente en el camastro.

\- ¿Como quieres que lo sepa? Tan solo soy una detenida sin ningún tipo de poder. - Dice burlona agitando el brazo que contiene el brazal mágico.

\- ¿Como ha escapado? ¿Donde está todo el mundo? - Insiste cada vez más nervioso.

\- Supongo que cumpliendo con su destino... - Contesta tranquila pese la expresión de ira que se forma lentamente en el rostro del monarca.

\- No sacarás nada en claro... - Campanilla posa una mano sobre el hombro de David mientras este comienza ha hacer llamadas telefónicas.

\- Emma no contesta... ¿¡Que le has hecho!? - Se acerca a los barrotes mirando duramente a la mujer y esta responde tan solo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Regina tampoco contesta... - Dice el hada colgando el teléfono sobre el escritorio cuando David vuelve a intentar hacer una llamada.

\- Vamos, cógelo... - Dice nervioso mientras espera. - ¡Henry! Oh Dios mio, menos mal que contestas... Estaba preocupa... - Su frase se corta cuando el chico le interrumpe.

\- _¡Abuelo! ¿Donde estáis? ¡Han pasado un montón de cosas mientras vosotros estabais ausentes! - _

_Y mi nieto comienza a relatarme lo sucedido desde que Snow y yo fuimos al convento... El engaño de Sidney, como se llevó la daga... Ruby persiguiéndolo y acabando gravemente herida... Emma yendo a darle la noticia a Regina... Regina ayudándoles para que Ruby se recupere... No le interrumpo... No voy a decirle que sus madres ahora no contestan mis llamadas, no quiero preocuparle... Pero sí le digo que la comisaría esta desierta... Y que Killian no está..._

_\- ¿Como que no está...? - _

\- Pásame a Belle, chico... - Mientras espera lanza una mirada a ambas mujeres procesando toda la información. - Belle... ¿Quien se quedó en comisaría? - Pregunta cuando escucha a la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

\- _Elsa... No me digas que ya no está ahí... - _

\- ¿Donde está Elsa? ¿Ella ha liberado a Killian? - Pregunta de nuevo a Ingrid y la mujer se pone en pie.

\- Dejó la puerta abierta... y la daga mágica en poder del pirata... - Se cruza de brazos sonriendo.

\- No mientas... La daga se la llevó Sidney... - Dice confuso.

\- Sidney consiguió la daga... y se la entregó a mi sobrina... -

\- ¿¡Que!? -

-_ ¿¡Que!? - _Pregunta Belle de igual forma cuando oye desde el otro lado del teléfono la afirmación de la reina de hielo. - _¡Mierda! La dejamos sola ahí creyendo que era Sidney quien tenía la daga... - _Ingrid interrumpe cualquier pensamiento cuando rompe a reír.

\- En serio... No pensaba que esto resultase así... - Dice la reina de hielo, cuando recupera la compostura. - Con este brazal, no puedo ver cuales serían los pasos para que mi hijo resucite pero... Sidney si que los conocía... -

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - David pregunta en shock.

\- El genio le entregó la daga a mi sobrina... Por que el sabía que la pobre niñita no sería capaz de darle muerte al pirata... Aunque intenté convencerla... Esa rata de mar utilizó sus encantos y sus lindas palabras para que Elsa no hundiese la daga en su pecho... - Señala el centro de la celda contigua. - Ahí... Se desmoronó, se puso a llorar y el capitán aprovechó para huir con la daga. - Finaliza sonriente.

\- Pero si ha huido con la daga... ¿Como es que el genio ha cumplido con el tercer deseo? - El hombre pregunta mas para si mismo, sosteniendo aún el teléfono junto a su oreja.

\- ¿Ves? De eso se trataba... El pobre no sabía que huyendo de esta celda, acabaría topándose con su destino... -

\- _Oh, mierda, David... - _Belle atrae la atención desde el otro lado de la linea. - _No tenemos tiempo... Rumpel... - _Titubea sin saber como explicar.

\- ¿Que pasa Belle...? -

_Cuando las revelaciones y los descubrimientos de Ruby, Belle y Henry llegan a mi... No se como actuar... como responder... ¿El poder de los Dioses? ¿Que puedo hacer yo contra eso? Si todo lo que dicen es cierto, Rumpelstinskin será invulnerable y extremadamente peligroso... Belle dice que saben donde se encuentra la lámpara e intentarán evitar que el Oscuro se deshaga de sus debilidades... Al menos confío en que esto estará cubierto... Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Donde esta Killian? ¿Y Regina? ¿Y el Oscuro? Seguramente todos acaben en el mismo lugar pero... ¿Donde? Y sobre todo... ¿Donde está mi hija?_

\- Belle, tengo que llamar a mi esposa... Encontrad la lámpara, haced lo que podáis... - Suspira nervioso antes de finalizar. - Tened cuidado y... Cuida de Henry... -

_\- Lo haré. Tened cuidado también... - _La linea se corta cuando David marca presuroso a su esposa.

\- _¿David...? - _Mary Margareth Contesta con un hilo de voz quejumbroso alertando al hombre.

\- ¡Snow! ¿Donde estas...? ¿Que... que te pasa? - Pregunta temeroso por la congoja que oye en su mujer.

\- _Cariño... _\- Su voz se rompe y a penas es capaz de formular una frase. - _He... he hecho algo horrible... -_

\- ¿El que... ? - El color en el rostro del hombre comienza a desaparecer oyendo la alarma en la voz de Mary Margareth.

\- _He matado a Killian... - _En ese mismo momento un estruendo suena desde el lado del teléfono de Snow y acto seguido, la elecricidad se desvanece, dejando a oscuras todo el edificio.

\- ¿¡Snow!? - David es respondido por el repetitivo pitido, revelando que la señal se ha perdido. - ¡MIERDA! - David se voltea furioso intentando acostumbrase a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Otro apagón? - Pregunta el hada en la penumbra.

\- Si... solo que este no ha sido provocado... - Su voz queda en un susurro cuando una potente luz entra a través de las ventanas.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - Tinker observa como en algún lugar de Storybrooke, se alza una columna de luz hasta el cielo.

\- El puerto... - Susurra David de nuevo, observando la procedencia de la columna de luz.

\- Ya ha comenzado... - Ingrid sonríe extasiada mirando al mismo lugar.

_¿Y ahora que... ? Solo me queda una cosa..._

\- Vendrás con nosotros... - David abre la celda con sus llaves y entra sujetando fuertemente a la detenida.

\- Cuan amable por tu parte... ¿Me llevarás a recibir a mi hijo? - Pregunta de forma burlona.

\- No pienso volver a quitarle el ojo de encima... ¿Campanilla? -

\- Oh, si... Así que... ¿Al puerto? - David solo contesta asintiendo y apretando su dominio sobre la detenida. - Que así sea. - La nube mágica de Tinker los envuelve dejando, al fin, la comisaría.

* * *

\- Lo haré. Tened cuidado también... - Belle finaliza la llamada y le entrega el teléfono a Henry. - La hemos cagado... - Confirma lo que la loba y el joven Mills temían.

\- No hay tiempo... - Henry camina hasta quedar ante el mostrador de psiquiatría. - Ahora traigo adultos, ábrenos. - Señala con la cabeza solemnemente bajo la sorprendida mirada de Jack, de seguridad.

\- Está bien... - Se sitúa junto al tablero numérico de la puerta mientras mira a Ruby. - Me alegra que no haya sido nada. - Dice antes de abrirles la puerta.

\- Gracias, Jack... Espera hasta que volvamos, no tardaremos. - Dice la loba caminando junto a Belle y Henry por el pasillo. - Esa es... - Se detienen después de doblar la esquina y vislumbrar en la penumbra una de las celdas.

\- No tenemos la llave... -

\- No la necesito. - Corta la camarera, apartando a ambos y pateando la puerta con la fuerza que le otorga su loba interior. - Como dice Henry, no hay tiempo. - Se hace a un lado mostrando el pequeño habitáculo.

\- Cruzad los dedos... - El chico corre al interior recogiendo la caja y abriéndola sin más ceremonia. - Oh Dios mío... - Dice mostrando el contenido a la bibliotecaria.

\- La tenemos... - Belle recoge y sostiene la lámpara mágica ante sus ojos.

\- Perfecto. Ahora... - El joven interrumpe su diálogo cuando la corriente eléctrica falla hasta quedar todo a oscuras. - ¡Mierda! -

\- ¿Que cojones...? - Salen como pueden al pasillo, guiados por la tenue luz de emergencias, alimentado con el propio generador del hospital. - ¡Jack! ¡Abre la puerta! - Ruby grita cuando se acercan a la entrada del ala de psiquiatría.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡El panel no funciona con el generador! - Dice apuntando al grupo con una pequeña linterna. - Por supuestos motivos de seguridad. - Explica sin convicción.

\- ¡Apartaos! - La loba se abalanza contra la puerta, echándola abajo. - ¡A la mierda la seguridad! - Dice incorporándose del suelo.

\- ¿Funciona el teléfono? - Belle pregunta tras comprobar que la cobertura de su móvil ha muerto.

\- No hay línea... - Jack cuelga el aparato sobre el mostrador cuando no capta ninguna señal.

\- Belle, tenemos que salir. - Afirma Ruby sujetándola por el brazo. - Henry, no te separes de... ¿Henry? - La loba traza un círculo sobre si misma sin localizar al muchacho. - ¡¿HENRY!? -

_No se que diablos está pasando ahora... Estoy tranquilo sabiendo que Belle tiene la lámpara. Ella sabrá que hacer... Pero tengo un mal presentimiento... Mis peores temores han venido a mi a la misma velocidad que la corriente eléctrica ha caído... Después de todo lo que se... Las intenciones de mi abuelo... El destino de Killian... El destino de mi madre... No puedo esperar que alguien me diga que ya todo está bien... Que me quede una vez más de brazos cruzados, oculto con Belle... No... Solo quiero estar con mis madres... Poder apoyarlas... estar ahí para ellas... Por eso corro... Por eso no espero por nadie... Corro prácticamente a ciegas a través de los pasillos del edificio... Edificio que parece mas grande que nunca con la ansiedad que me invade._

_Por fin llego al Hall del hospital... Y puedo verlo... Esa columna de luz que divide el cielo... No espero a recuperar el aire y sigo corriendo, pero ahora hacia la procedencia de la luz... Por que si es cierto todo lo que se... Sea lo que sea eso, mi madre estará ahí..._

_Los músculos de mis piernas comienzan a arder... El calor hace que no sienta el frío que me provoca el viento en mi rostro... Pero no puedo seguir corriendo... Me detengo para recuperarme y cuando miro donde me encuentro, es frente al ayuntamiento... Y justo al otro lado de la carretera... El escarabajo amarillo de mi madre... Camino hasta el coche cuando detecto algo que no debería estar ahí... Y eso no puede ser otra cosa que las llaves colgando de la cerradura del coche... ¿En serio...? ¿Que clase de sheriff tiene Storybrooke? Me encojo de hombros sin poder contener mi sonrisa... Me alegra que Má haya dejado el coche aquí... Y seguro que trasteando ese cacharro de teléfono nuevo que tiene... Dejó olvidadas las llaves... sin ni siquiera cerrar el Bug... La voz de mi madre se cuela en mi pensamiento y sonrío cuando creo oírla decir "Emma, eres idiota"._

_Mi sonrisa desaparece cuando la tierra comienza a temblar... ¿Un terremoto...? Alzo la vista y la columna de luz no parece tan... estable... Sacudo mi cabeza y entro rápido al coche... Má me matará si se entera pero... No tengo otra alternativa... Arranco el bug justo cuando el temblor hace caer tras de mi una de las farolas de la calle... Joder, eso ha estado cerca... Gracias a dios, mi abuelo me dio lecciones de conducción... Las suficientes para poder seguir mi camino... Ya todo ha comenzado... Y si todo se va a la porra, no habrá donde ocultarse... Mejor estar en primera fila... junto a mis madres... Por que solo con ellas, tengo esperanza..._

* * *

_Gravedad cero... Eso es lo único que me viene a la mente cuando no soy capaz de sentir el peso de mi cuerpo... Mis pies no soportan ninguna presión... Sobre todo por que no estoy pisando ningún suelo. Un abismo negro me rodea en todas direcciones... Y lo único que alcanza mi vista es solamente a mi misma, como si en este infinito oscuro hubiese alguna procedencia de luz que aún no haya localizado..._

_Intento agudizar mis sentidos, la vista no me está ayudando... Y parece ser que el oído tampoco... Ni siquiera puedo oír mi respiración, como si careciera de ese sentido. El olfato tampoco me dice nada... Pero el tacto... Donde creía un abismo infinito de oscuridad... Descubro que mi mano diestra es envuelta por otra... No reparo en mirar mi propia mano y mi cabeza gira hacia la derecha... Y la veo... La mujer a la que intentaba hacer recapacitar... Que no hiciese nada estúpido... La última persona que vi antes de caer en este abismo... Regina... Me devuelve la mirada... Se sorprende de verme, lo leo en sus ojos... Ojos marrones y brillantes, con lágrimas luchando por salir de ellos... Niega no solo con la cabeza, sino también con sus labios... No puedo oír nada salir de ellos, pero es claro "No..." ...¿Se lamenta de que esté aquí? "Emma... " Sus labios vuelven a dibujar palabras... Ahora mi nombre... Cierra fuertemente sus ojos evitando mi mirada... Y cuando una lágrima se desprenden de cada uno de ellos, vuelve ha mirarme... Con decisión... Con esa actitud sacrificadora que ya me ha mostrado en varias ocasiones... _

_"Emma, debes irte..." ¿Por que me pides que me vaya? Intento gritarle, pero es inútil, pero su sonrisa resignada y triste, me dice que me entiende... "Debes irte... debes llevártelo, mírale..." Su mirada cae y la sigo... ¿Henry...? ¿Pero que...? No era Regina quien sujetaba mi mano, si no mi propio hijo... Cuelga de cada una de nosotras... sujetándonos a ambas con sus manos... Creando un lazo físico y corpóreo entre nosotras... Pero... Es como si estuviese detenido en el tiempo... O casi... Mueve casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza en mi dirección y en su rostro veo auténtico terror... No entiendo nada... El pánico se apodera de mi cuando vuelvo a mirar a Regina... Pero no me mira a mi, mira al frente... Cuando sigo su mirada veo que es lo que capta su atención..._

_Una espiral de luz y oscuridad ruge en medio del abismo... absorbiendo los mismos fragmentos que se desprenden de ella... Como si la luz crease... y la oscuridad la tragase... Un ciclo autodestructivo infinito... El Caos..._

_\- Puedo concederle cualquier ayuda... ¿Cual es su petición, majestad? - _En medio del Caos, la voz de Sidney hace eco en las paredes inexistentes del infinito.

-_ Llévatelos... Sálvalos... - _Regina contesta sin meditar la pregunta del genio.

_"¡No! ¡No puedes quedarte atrás! ¡Sidney, debemos ayudarla!" Grito y grito pero no hay sonido, cuando el cuerpo de Sidney se hace visible y posa sus manos sobre mi hombro y el de mi hijo..._

_\- Ella ha decidido... - _El genio afirma, cuando una luz cegadora envuelve a la Salvadora.

\- ¡NO, REGINA! ¡NO! - Emma se incorpora de un salto de la cama de la ex alcaldesa, respirando con dificultad. - ¡Mierda! ¿¡Otro sueño premonito...!? - Su aliento se engancha cuando detecta la procedencia de la misma luz que acaba de envolverla en su sueño.

_Corro hacia la ventana... ¿Pero que es eso...? ¿Por que dormía...? Argh... ¡Regina! ¿Que has hecho? Debió de dejarme inconsciente sin ni siquiera darme cuenta... Ahora eso no tiene importancia, no cuando hay una columna mágica que se eleva hasta el cielo, en algún punto de Storybrooke... Y si conozco bien este pueblo... Eso viene de los muelles..._

_No lo pienso. Literalmente caigo sobre mis botas y me dirijo hacia la puerta... _

\- Princesa... - Una voz conocida suena a la espalda de la salvadora.

\- ¿Azul? ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunta sorprendida por la repentina aparición.

\- Por desgracia el tercer deseo se ha cumplido... Killian Jones... ha muerto. - Dice solemnemente.

\- ¿¡Que...!? ¿¡Como ha...!? - Emma en estado de shock, palidece ante la información. - Mierda... - Corre a tientas buscando su teléfono comprobando la hora. - ¿Las 3 de la mañana? ¿¡Que mierda ha pasado!? ¿¡Como se ha ido todo a tomar por culo en tan poco tiempo!? - Presa de la histeria, gesticula violentamente frente al rostro del hada.

\- Tranquilícese, no es momento para perder los nervios. - Habla sosegadamente intentando relajar a la rubia.

\- ¿¡Entonces que momento se supone que es este!? - Pregunta sin paciencia.

\- El momento de recordar a toda la ciudad, que su Salvadora va ha estar ahí para ellos. - Orgullosa, Azul alza la cabeza mirando confiadamente.

\- ¡ARGHH! - Gruñe, apretándose las sienes, cerrando los ojos. - Maldita sea... - Suspira reuniendo aplomo. - No tengo elección... Sea lo que sea eso... Pone en peligro a mi familia. ¿Verdad? - Pregunta señalando con la cabeza a la ventana.

\- Correcto. -

\- Está bien... Llévame allí. - Se coloca su nueva chaqueta de cuero, roja y negra, asegura su arma bien enfundada y asiente confiadamente.

\- Recuerda... tendrás a tu disposición el apoyo de las hadas. - Coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y ambas desaparecen en una nube mágica.

* * *

_Momentos antes..._

_Después de que Sidney me convenciera de cual era mi lugar... De como debía estar ahí para mi hija, para mi familia... La pista sobre Killian en ese extraño pergamino... Tiene que ver con lo que me acaba de decir el genio... ¿No...? No pienso demasiado en los motivos que ha tenido el antiguo lacayo de Regina... Sobre todo viendo que justo después, el tercer deseo se ha visto cumplido... ¿salvando a mi familia... ? ¿Ayudando a Emma y Regina a cargar el peso de sus hombros como bien dijo...? Viendo como el hombre ha desaparecido ante nuestras narices y que nadie contesta en comisaría... Es cuando creo que debo actuar... _

_Con el tiempo en contra... Seguramente el objetivo de Ingrid esté cumplido ya... Pero no puedo ignorar esa nota... Ese pergamino que me lleva a pisar a fondo el pedal del acelerador, como si no hubiese limite de velocidad... El puerto es mi destino y cuidar de mi familia mi objetivo..._

_Las tenues luces de las farolas del paseo marítimo, me obligan a reducir la velocidad y mi mirada busca cualquier movimiento cuando el vehículo se aceca al muelle. Sin detenerme, reviso la cubierta de los barcos pesqueros... Sin encontrar signo de vida, y reduciendo aún mas la velocidad, mi vista se pasea hasta que capto actividad. La vela mayor de un barco de recreo se eleva como lo hace la camioneta. Piso a fondo... Algo me dice que he encontrado al capitán..._

_Me acerco todo lo rápido que me permite el camino... y justo antes de pisar el freno, capto dos figuras sobre la cubierta... No pienso demasiado, no me importa llamar la atención o exponerme... Así que freno bruscamente ante el barco y cuando me dispongo a salir de la camioneta... La cubierta se ilumina... Una bola de fuego, con la cual estoy demasiado familiarizada... Regina y Killian... Cara a cara... Manteniendo una conversación tensa y amenazadora... Sidney se ha encargado de recordarme mi lugar... Pero ahora mismo la imagen que Emma nos mostró de como Killian asesinaba a Regina... Es lo que invade mi pensamiento... Alimenta mi decisión con sentimientos contradictorios... Mi actual relación con la que fué mi madrastra... Reconocerla como alguien a quien quiero... Y el odio que despierta Killian actualmente en mi... Cuando anteriormente, solo era gratitud..._

\- ¡Regina! - Mary Margareth corre hasta el barco haciendo que la ex reina malvada se voltee momentaneamente para mirarla.

\- ¡Te falta atención! - Hook grita antes de cortar una de las cuerdas, dejando rodar la pesada vela con las poleas sobre la cubierta.

\- ¡Regina, cuidado! - Snow grita antes de subir a cubierta cuando ve lo que se le hecha encima a su ex madrastra.

\- ¡Mierd...! - Una de las poleas impacta fuertemente sobre la cabeza de Regina, haciendola caer pesadamante sobre la cubierta.

\- ¡No! - Snow grita de nuevo cuando Killian se abalanza sobre la ex alcaldesa descuidadamente.

_El tiempo se ralentiza... ¿Era por esto por lo que Sidney me advertía que debía proteger a mi familia? ¿Era para hacer que Killian tenga una oportunidad contra Regina? ¿O sencillamente para parecer de nuevo la culpable de la desgracia de la que siempre ha sido la amada del genio? No... Sea como sea... Mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo..._

\- Debiste dejarme ir... - Dice alzando su garfio para asestarle un golpe fatal a la morena, ignorando que la daga mágica a rodado por la cubierta.

_Y mi objetivo es y será proteger a quienes amo..._

\- ¡No la toques! - Mary Margareth corre hacia el hombre para apartarlo y este la empuja con su única mano.

\- Hijo de... - Regina intenta enfocar su visión nublada por el golpe pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el hombre vuelva a centrar su atención en ella.

\- ¡Se acabó, Majestad! - Snow mira horrorizada hasta que su mano topa con el mango de la daga mágica. La recoje y se incorpora rápidamente.

_Y la protegeré... La salvaré... Como ella hizo conmigo... Cerraré el círculo... Observo momentaneamente mi mano... Cuando la conforntación de mis mas oscuros sentimientos se entremezclan con el amor a mi familia... Y en esa milésima de segundo, las magias se entremezclan... Y pese a contener sentimientos contradictorios... Todo lo veo claro..._

\- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA! - Se abalanza los tres metros que los separan, empuja al hombre para encararlo y sin pensarlo, lo apuñala en el centro de su pecho.

_Caigo sobre Killian... sujetando fuertemente el mango de la daga hundida en su pecho... Me mira a los ojos... Completamente sorprendido... Lo que no se esperaba es que yo lo mirase a el igual... La extraña neblina de adrenalina comienza a desaparecer al mismo tiempo en el que comienzo a ser consciente de lo sucedido... Y he sido yo... La persona que haría desencadenar todo esto... Ahora lo entiendo... Por eso Sidney cumplió su tercer deseo..._

\- ¿Snow, que has hecho...? - Regina pregunta en un susurro cuando se incorpora sujetando su cabeza.

\- No lo se... - Contesta con un hilo de voz mientras suelta la daga y se levanta lentamente, sin despegar la vista del pirata. - Era como... si debía hacerlo... - Dice en claro estado de shock.

\- ¿Que va ha pasar...? - La pregunta apenas audible del pirata, sorprende a ambas mujeres. - Quema... - Posa su única mano temblorosa en su pecho, junto a la daga ahora conteniendo un solo poder.

\- Nunca hemos podido hacer nada por ti, capitán... - Regina inca una rodilla junto al cuerpo de Killian. - No se puede eludir al destino... -

\- El destino... es una zorra... - Dice entre dientes, conteniendo su dolor con sus últimas fuerzas.

\- Por una vez... parece que ambos estamos de acuerdo con algo... - Snow observa en silencio la interacción de ambos conteniendo la respiración. - Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer... y es tener misericordia... Y dejarte ir sin sufrimiento... - Dice solemnemente.

\- Eso estaría bien... - Sonríe aduras penas y Regina alza una mano sobre el rostro del hombre. - Espera... -

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras, quizás? - Sonríe pero sin maldad, dándole al pirata un momento.

\- Si... - Intenta tragar la acumulación de sangre en su boca. - Ella te ama... Y tu... ¿La amas...? - Pregunta casi sin respiración, sorprendiendo de nuevo a ambas mujeres.

\- ...Si... - Responde con la voz pequeña, mientras cierra momentáneamente los ojos, intentando ignorar la presencia en su espalda.

\- Gracias... - Cierra los ojos y sonríe. Señal suficiente para que Regina reanude su tarea y utilice su magia para que Killian Jones muera en paz y sin mas dolor.

_Todo queda en silencio... Killian exhala su último aliento y la expresión de su rostro ahora está lleno de paz y tranquilidad... Y ese silencio perturbador... Como un mal presagio... Regina se incorpora y me mira... Sus ojos vidriosos al igual que los míos... Y silencio... hasta que mi teléfono comienza a sonar..._

\- ¿David...? - Mary Margareth Contesta con un hilo de voz quejumbroso alertando al hombre.

\- _¡Snow! ¿Donde estas...? ¿Que... que te pasa?_ \- Pregunta temeroso por la congoja que oye en su mujer.

\- Cariño... - Su voz se rompe y a penas es capaz de formular una frase. - He... he hecho algo horrible... - Regina se aparta para darle intimidad y vuelve su mirada al hombre tumbado en la cubierta.

\- _¿El que... ? _\- Snow pierde su mirada en la espalda de la que fue su madrastra hasta que esta se voltea de nuevo y corre junto a ella.

\- He matado a Killian... _\- _La ex reina malvada sujeta el brazo de Mary Margareth y crea un un escudo mágico justo antes de que del pecho del pirata se eleve como si alguien tirase de la daga. Una explosión mágica se alza hasta el cielo, rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

_El ruido es ensordecedor... la fuerza de la magia consume el oxigeno... La luz ciega mis ojos... Y solo puedo sentir a Regina sujetandome... Si así debe empezar ha desatarse este poder... ¿Como podrán Regina y Emma salvar toda la ciudad, cuando el Caos esté en su momento mas alto?_

_Solo queda tener esperanza..._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Todos los protagonistas de camino al puerto! **

**Nada de avances! Solo os diré que espero vuestras opiniones y que me digáis que creéis que sucederá en el próximo capítulo! Y ya os digo, que va a tener mucho Caos :P**

**Sed buen s!**

**Pd.:¡Un poquito de motivación no estaría mal! Acabemos esta historia antes de que comience la temporada!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aquí estoy de vuelta! Quizás el capítulo no me ha quedado tan extenso como tenia previsto, pero es que el corte de pai a pai no hubiese quedado bien de otra manera... **

**Gracias a los que seguis esta historia y sobre todo a los que os tomáis unos segundos en comentar! Anteriormente, os pregunté si queríais que Belle y Ruby se acercasen un poquito mas... Pero en vista de que os la ha pelado un poco, he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana... Así que nah xD**

**Espero que os guste y me comentéis como queréis el desenlace! ¿Alguna ayudita?**

**A leerr...**

* * *

_Campanilla nos transporta a mi y a Ingrid hasta la procedencia de esa columna mágica... Cuando la neblina de la magia del hada se disipa, nos hallamos en el muelle. El viento azota fuerte y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos... La cegadora luz que emana esa magia tampoco ayuda, y el sonido ensordecedor que hay en el ambiente no me deja oir apenas mis propios pensamientos..._

\- ¡David! - En medio de la ventisca, dos mujeres se acercan al trío recién aparecido.

\- ¡Regina! ¡ESTAS SANGRANDO! - Tinker posa ambas manos en ambas mejillas de la ex alcaldesa.

\- No te preocupes... - Su voz apenas imperceptible en medio del viento, intenta tranquilizar a su amiga antes de dirigir su mirada a la reina de hielo. - Al final te has salido con la tuya... ¿Pero será lo que esperas? - Pregunta de forma retórica centrando esta vez su mirada en el barco que zozobra.

\- Gareth... - Ingrid da un paso al frente forzando su visión, intentando captar algo. - Vamos hijo mio... ven a mi... - Dice mas para si misma.

_Los pasos tentativos y vacilantes de Ingrid, me dice que ella misma duda de su propio plan... El no tener su magia y no saber que ha pasado exactamente, está minando su confianza... El fuerte viento azota todas las embarcaciones y el oleaje se está volviendo mas picado... Alzo mi vista al cielo y no veo el final de esta columna de magia... Sobre todo por que nubes poco esperanzadoras comienzan a formarse a su alrededor... Esto no puede ser bueno..._

_Mi vista cae hasta el barco, y observo la silueta de un hombre... en medio de esa columna de luz... Como una abducción en una mala película de ciencia ficción...Ingrid se acerca hasta quedar al borde del muelle, junto al barco... Y el viento en este momento remite... El fuerte ruido se convierte en un residuo sordo... Como la calma antes de la tempestad..._

\- ¿Madre? - La voz del antiguo capitán Garfio, provoca un escalofrío a todos los presentes. - Oh, madre... - El hombre da dos pasos dejando ver su cuerpo ensangrentado, con la daga aún hundida en su pecho.

\- Gareth... Por fín... - Ingrid cubre su rostro y solloza brevemente. - No sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para por fin tenerte de vuelta... -

\- Ese es el problema, madre... - Corta el niño/hombre. - Que desde mi confinamiento, he sido testigo mudo de tu caída a la oscuridad... de todo lo que has hecho - Sonríe con tristeza cuando ve que la vergüenza se comienza a formar en el rostro de la mujer. - Ya no soy un niño... puede que muriese con cinco años de edad pero... El haber sido consciente de todo a mi alrededor durante lo que se suponía mi descanso eterno... Supongo que me ha hecho madurar... -

\- Pero cariño... Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti... -

\- Pero lo único que yo deseaba era seguir teniendo a mi madre...Te amo, madre... Pero no amo la persona en la que te has convertido... Solo deseaba que volvieras a ser esa mujer cariñosa... No quería... - El hombre empieza a sollozar con un verdadero niño bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. - Dejé de desear volver a tu lado... Solo podía recordarte... Como tu deberías haber hecho... Recordarme con cariño y... Siendo la mujer buena y cariñosa que fuiste... - Durante su discurso entrecortado por las lágrimas, el viento comienza de nuevo a levantarse, el rugido de la magia es cada vez mas inestable y la tierra comienza a temblar levemente.

\- ¡Podemos volver a ser esa familia! - Ingrid grita intentando convencerlo de lo contrario. - ¡Debes desear vivir! -

\- Pero no puedo... - El hombre deja caer su cabeza y mira su propio pecho. - No tengo fuerzas para contener algo que no deseo... - Levanta de nuevo su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sonríe tristemente. - Dejé de desearlo hace tiempo... no cuando tu perdiste a tu hijo... Si no cuando yo perdí a mi madre... - En ese momento, una nube azul se materializa entre ingrid y el grupo que observa en silencio la escena. - Emma... - El hombre susurra el nombre sin despegar la vista de su madre.

_Oh, dios... Menos mal que está bien... aunque ciertamente nadie está a salvo en este momento, ver a mi hija aparecer ante nosotros me da cierta tranquilidad... Se separa violentamente de la cercanía de azul y da una vuelta sobre si misma... evaluando la situación... Cuando su mirada cae en Regina, siento una punzada en mi pecho cuando veo la extrema preocupación en el rostro de Emma... Ignoro ese sentimiento... Ya qué la que fue mi archienemiga no se ve especialmente bien... Su pelo empapado con su propia sangre sobre su rostro, hace saltar cualquier alarma pese a que la situación es mas delicada de lo que muestra el aspecto de la mujer..._

_Regina le hace una señal con la cabeza casi imperceptible... y Emma cede en lo que parecía un empeño desmesurado por asegurarse de que la herida tan solo sea superficial. Mi hija da la vuelta y camina unos pasos acercándose al barco... Pero cuando su mirada se posa en el que fue Killian Jones, sus pies se congelan... Los ojos del recien resucitado se posan en ella y ambos se quedan observándose, creando una extraña burbuja en la que solo parecen existir ellos dos..._

\- Fue para esto que hice que el pirata absorbiera con su propio cuerpo la magia de la salvadora... Para crear un vínculo indestructible entre ambos... Compartiendo el amor de la mas pura de las magias... - Ingrid alza la voz pero parece que ni Gareth ni Emma le presten atención.

\- Eso no resultará. - En medio del estruendo, Azul se pronuncia por primera vez desde que llegó. - No obtendrás el vínculo que ansías. El amor no trata de compartir un vínculo... -

\- Si no de complementarlo... - Emma interrumpe consciente de la conversación a su alrededor, voltea su cabeza hasta posar su mirada en Regina, que se la devuelve conteniendo un suspiro.

\- El que haya un vínculo entre nosotros... No me hace desear vivir esta vida, madre... - Niega con la cabeza mientras el temblor se vuelve mas virulento. - Tan solo me hace desear tenerla a mi lado... No tiene nada que ver con lo que tu querías... -

\- ¡NO! ¡Debías ser rey a su lado! ¡Debes tener todo lo que te arrebataron! ¡No se trata de mi! - Ingrid vuelve a gritar a la desesperada.

\- Lo que siempre quise... fue ser libre... Tu magia incontrolable te hizo prisionera en ti misma... Y no quisiste lo mismo para mi... Recuerda madre... Lo que tu deseabas es que fuera libre... Sin preocupaciones, sin magia... - Ingrid responde con el silencio cuando la verdad la golpea.

_Los argumentos de el que un día fue un niño de cinco años, no solo sorprenden a su propia madre... Todos observamos el intercambio en silencio... Preparados para lo que se avecina... La tensión es palpable mientras pasan los segundos... Teníamos nuestros temores de que la resurrección no saliese bien... Pero en vista de la actitud de Gareth... Esos temores son reales... Me acerco a Regina... A fin de cuentas, todo lo que se sobre lo que está por venir, le afecta personalmente..._

\- Regina... - David susurra junto a la ex alcaldesa. - Lo se todo... Si hay algo que pueda hacer, este es el momento... - La morena lo mira momentáneamente a los ojos y descubre que ese todo es... todo.

\- No dejes que Emma se interponga entre esa magia y yo... - David asiente pero no responde cuando el recién resucitado capta la atención de todos de nuevo.

\- Lo siento... quise evitar todo esto... - A medida que habla, unas vetas blancas se extienden desde el interior de su herida, cubriendo poco a poco su pecho. - Incluso... me comuniqué con Killian... Pero nada funcionó... - El viento cada vez es mas fuerte y la tierra tiembla hasta hacer tambalear al grupo. - Siento su muerte... Este breve tiempo... El ha sido mi única compañía... Mi único amigo. - Lágrimas se desprenden de sus ojos fijando la vista en la sheriff. - No podré contenerlo mucho mas... - Su vista cae y las vetas en su pecho comienzan a unirse formando placas de hielo mágico, haciendo que el puñal se extraiga lentamente. - Emma... - Alza su mano en dirección a la rubia y da un paso tambaleante en su dirección.

\- ¡Emma, no! - Regina grita cuando ve que la sheriff se acerca al hombre cada vez mas cubierto por el hielo.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Azul se interpone, creando un escudo de protección, cuando esquirlas de hielo comienzan a desprenderse del cuerpo de Gareth. - ¡Verde! ¡No te separes de la salvadora! ¡Debemos ayudarla! - Tinker lanza una mirada a Regina y esta asiente conforme con la orden de Azul.

\- Lo siento, madre... - El hombre mira por última vez a Ingrid, antes de que su rostro esté completamente cubierto de hielo. - Recuerda con cariño el tiempo que pasamos... no con odio el tiempo que perdimos... Te amo... - El silencio vuelve a crearse, tan solo roto por el tintineo de un objeto cayendo al suelo.

_En tan solo segundos... Lo que era el cuerpo de Killian Jones con un puñal mágico en el pecho... Ahora se ha convertido en una mole de hielo... y ese tintineo... Miro a lo que se supone que es su pecho... y la daga ya no está... Y no tenemos tiempo para procesar esa información... Cuando la mole de hielo ruge al cielo... Y la tormenta se desata sobre nuestras cabezas... Rayos se desprenden de lo alto de la columna mágica que ondea inestable... las farolas del paseo marítimo caen como fichas de dominó... Y la bestia de hielo crece, destruyendo el barco a su paso, posándose sobre el muelle, ante la atónita mirada de todos... pero sobre todo, ante Emma... Pero nada de esto nos hace salir de nuestro estupor... no hasta que Regina brama..._

\- ¡Corre, Emma! ¡CORRE! -

* * *

_Minutos antes..._

_¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¿Como es posible que hayamos perdido a Henry? Tiro de Belle corriendo a ciegas por los pasillos del hospital, No puede haber ido muy lejos... Belle me ralentiza, pero no pienso soltarla... Ya hemos perdido al chico y no pienso dejarla atrás... Llegamos a la entrada del hospital y nos recibe una luz cegadora... Una columna de luz... que no se si sube de la tierra... o baja del cielo... sea como sea, eso no puede ser bueno..._

\- Dios mío... - Belle susurra cuando su mirada se posa en esa columna de luz. - Sea lo que sea eso... estoy segura de que tiene que ver con el poder de los dioses... - Dice cuando Ruby comienza a mirar por los al rededores.

\- ¿¡Pero donde coño esta ese chico!? - Ruby alza la voz mirando las calles desiertas.

\- Cojamos el coche... - Belle avanza hasta el vehículo que había dejado mal aparcado, cuando Henry y ella misma vieron lo sucedido en la entrada del hospital. - No puede andar muy lejos... Y conociéndolo, seguro que va hacía allí. - Señala con la cabeza la procedencia de magia antes de entrar en el asiento del conductor.

\- ¿Y lo de tu marido? - La loba pregunta cuando Belle deja la caja que contiene la lámpara en el asiento trasero. - Si eso es lo que creemos que es, no hay tiempo. - Cierra la puerta del copiloto cuando se sienta al lado de la bibliotecaria.

\- Pasaremos por la tienda de antigüedades, de camino... - Arranca el motor y sale a toda prisa. - He de asegurarme... Si no está allí, sabremos lo que debemos hacer. - Encamina la calle hacia la tienda rebasando los límites de circulación.

\- ¿Acaso piensas de que serías capaz de convencerlo de no hacer nada malo? - Pregunta molesta. - ¡Despierta, Belle! ¡Es el Oscuro! Primero está el y luego lo demás... - Dice airada mirando por la ventanilla, intentando encontrar a Henry.

\- Sigue siendo mi marido, Ruby. - La bibliotecaria lanza una mirada mortal a la copiloto. - No pretendas que olvide así como así mis votos. - Dice furiosa.

\- No se por que me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ingenua... - Belle está a punto de arremeter contra la camarera, cuando una silueta ante la tienda de antigüedades llama la atención de ambas.

\- ¿Es... Elsa? - Llegan ante la tienda y clava los frenos sobresaltando a la rubia que miraba atónita la columna de luz. - ¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!? - Pregunta irritada cuando baja la ventanilla.

\- Es... Yo... Vine y hablé con Rumplelstinskin pero se fue y... - Titubea sorprendida por la aparición de ambas.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Sube. - Ruby señala el asiento trasero y la rubia entra en el vehículo sin rechistar.

\- ¿Donde esta MI marido? - Pregunta a Elsa, arrancando de nuevo el coche, no sin antes lanzar una mirada entrecerrada a la loba.

\- Estábamos hablando cuando lo sentimos... esa magia... - La rubia se sujeta fuertemente al asiento cuando Belle acelera.

\- ¿Y que dijo? - Ruby gira su cabeza hasta mirar a la reina de Arendelle.

\- Dijo que... que el poder de los dioses iba a desatarse y que el estaría allí para aprovecharlo... Luego desapareció. - La loba lanza una mirada sobrada a la conductora mientras resopla por la nariz.

\- Cállate... - Advierte Belle a la camarera.

\- ¿Que es esto? - Elsa recoge la caja a su lado en el asiento.

\- Algo sumamente importante. - Ruby le arrebata la caja y la posa sobre su regazo para tranquilidad de la bibliotecaria.

\- Está bien, tenías razón. No debía tener esperanzas de que mi marido fuese el hombre que siempre me ha prometido ser. ¿Ya estás contenta? - Dice alzando la voz sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

\- ¿Como puedes pensar que esté contenta con algo así? ¡No lo estoy! ¡Odio todo esto! ¡ODIO QUE SUFRAS, BELLE! - Ruby se expresa airadamente molesta con la actitud de su amiga. - ¿¡O es que acaso aún no te das cuenta que lo único que deseo para ti es tu felicidad!? - Pregunta incrédula mirando fijamente a la conductora.

\- Gracias... - Belle susurra algo ruborizada mientras estira su mano y la posa sobre la de Ruby sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

\- Eemm... - Después de varios segundos en silencio, Elsa rompe el momento mientras mira sorprendida las manos entrelazadas de ambas mujeres. - ¿A donde vamos? - Belle vuelve a coger el volante con ambas manos mientras carraspea.

\- Debemos evitar que mi marido se haga con la suya... - Gira al final de la carretera y encamina el paseo marítimo.

\- Y sea lo que sea eso... debemos ayudar para que todo el pueblo no se vaya a la mierda. - Dice Ruby cuando captan la tierra temblar.

_No hay tiempo de pedirle explicaciones a Elsa por lo sucedido en comisaría... La verdad es que después de ver esta escena, poco importa ya... Belle clava los frenos y descendemos del vehículo... Un terremoto cada vez mas violento, consigue activar el lobo en mi interior... Miramos al frente... Y lo primero que llama nuestra atención es... ¿Una bestia de hielo? ¿Pero que coño...? "¡GRRAARRRRGHHH!" ¡JODER! El rugido de esa bestia parece intensificar el terremoto, el viento... y la tormenta... ¡Esto era noche abierta hace un momento!_

\- "Y la tierra comenzó a temblar, las montañas escupían fuego y el cielo se oscureció trayendo consigo tormentas imposibles... " - Belle recita de memoria para si misma, recordando lo descubierto en la biblioteca junto a Henry. - Dios mío, era cierto... - Dice en shock.

\- ¡Corre, Emma! ¡CORRE! - El trío recién llegado, observa como Regina corre hasta los restos del barco.

\- ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? - Emma increpa a la morena cuando pasa a su lado. - ¡Regina! - La rubia intenta ir tras ella pero la bestia de hielo se interpone, alargando su enorme mano hacia ella.

\- ¡Emma, cuida...! - David no termina su frase, cuando un potente rayo mágico golpea la mano de la bestia, desviándola de su trayectoria. - Pero, ¿Que ha sido eso? - El hombre mira la procedencia del ataque, descubriendo a Elsa con sus brazos extendidos, apuntando a la mole de hielo.

\- Aquí estas... - Regina ignora a las recién llegadas cuando localiza el puñal mágico sobre los restos del barco.

\- Yo que tu, tendría cuidado con eso, querida. - Rumpelstinskin aparece junto a parte de los restos del navío. - Bien sabes el poder que contiene... Observa.- Señala con la cabeza y la morena ve como de la daga se desprende un flujo constante de magia que está ligado a la bestia, como el tubo de oxígeno de un submarinista.

\- ¿¡Y que se supone que debo hacer con eso!? - Mientras el resto intentan distraer a la mole de hielo, Ruby es la única plenamente consciente de la conversación.

\- ¡Belle! ¡Gold está ahí, con Regina! - La sujeta del brazo haciendo que despegue su vista de la criatura y la centre sobre el navío, entrecerrando su mirada.

\- Ruby, tengo que intentar impedírselo, tengo que hablar con...! -

\- ¡GRRRRAAAARRRRGGH! - La bestia vuelve a rugir y las tablas del paseo marítimo comienzan a resquebrajarse.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! - Ruby se planta ante la mujer y la mira seriamente. - En el asiento trasero de ese coche, está lo único que puede impedir a Rumpelstinskin salirse con la suya. -

_Y lo cree... Belle cree en mis palabras aunque se siga aferrando a que su marido todavía puede ser bueno... "Debo ayudarles Belle..." Con mi mirada se lo digo... son las últimas palabras que va a oír de mi, si todo esto no tiene un final feliz... El lobo entrará en acción y las palabras estarán de mas... Asiente con la cabeza... hay decisión en su mirada y no dudo en que hará lo que debe hacer... Me doy la vuelta para encarar la situación, pero antes de que me ponga en marcha, Belle me sujeta del brazo con fuerza, me da la vuelta, su otra mano se cuela en mi nuca y estampa sus labios con los míos... Y de repente no hace frío, no hay terremoto ni la lluvia que comenzaba a caer...Solo el calor de sus labios en un beso torpe y presuroso... "Ten cuidado..." me susurra cuando nuestros labios se separan lo justo para respirar... No respondo verbalmente... tan solo le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza como una idiota... Pero no me importa... Por que cualquier pesimismo que podía albergar en mi interior, se ha disipado con su beso... por que qué narices, llevaba demasiado esperándolo... Y ahora esto solo puede acabar bien. Tiene que acabar bien... Por que no pienso morir solo habiéndola besado una vez... Ni hablar..._

_Me doy la vuelta y dejo salir al lobo... Corro los metros que nos separan hasta colocarme al lado de Emma... No voy a dejarte sola ahora, compañera... Pero tampoco voy a ignorar lo que pase a mi al rededor..._

\- Gareth se alimenta de ese poder... - Gold habla ignorando lo que está pasando en el muelle. - Si el poder de los dioses está ligado a el... Todo desaparecerá... Pero si el poder de la daga... El poder de ese mundo desaparecido, está ligado a ti... Storybrooke aún tiene una oportunidad. - Entre las tablas agrietadas del navío comienzan a crecer gruesas raíces y enredaderas, haciendo tambalear a la morena.

\- Solo tengo que vincularme a ese mundo, controlar el flujo de esa magia... - Ignora la vegetación emergente y murmura para si misma como asegurándose de estar pensando lo correcto.

\- Exacto. - El Oscuro sonríe cuando la morena se acerca a la daga mágica.

\- ¡REGINA! - Después de esquivar el enésimo ataque de la bestia, Emma llama la atención de la ex alcaldesa.

\- ¡Emma espera! - David detiene a su hija antes de salir corriendo, cuando recuerda la petición de la morena. - Esa bestia te quiere a ti... Si vas ahí te seguirá, ¡nosotros no podemos detenerlo! -

\- ¡No puedo dejarla sola junto con ese poder! ¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA! -

\- ¡EMMA! - Snow toma parte de la conversación. - ¡Se que estás cansada de ser siempre tu! ¡Se que odias que todo el mundo acuda a ti...! ¡De ser la salvadora! ¡Pero nadie estará a salvo si antes no hacemos algo con esa bestia! - Emma sigue la mirada de su madre hasta la mole de hielo, que se deshace fácilmente de los intentos de las dos hadas y de Elsa, por reducirlo.

\- La bestia te seguirá Emma... - David dice con seguridad.

\- ¿Seguirme a donde? - Pregunta sin saber que hacer, presa de los nervios.

\- A donde no haya magia, cariño...- La rubia abre fuertemente los ojos teniendo una revelación.

\- Tienes razón... La frontera comenzó a derretirse, cuando Ingrid perdió su poder... Pero... ¿Y Regina? -

\- Estaremos aquí... Se que no es consuelo suficiente pero... Solo debes ser rápida y... - El lobo golpea con su cabeza a Snow y esta sonríe. - Ruby te llevará. No hay nadie mas rápido que ella. - Emma pasa su mano sobre el lomo del lobo y asiente.

\- Está bien... - Pierde de nuevo su mirada en la mujer que ocupa sus pensamientos hasta que la morena fija su vista en ella.

_"Espérame" Eso han dibujado los labios de la sheriff antes de que Regina asienta con la cabeza. Y no hay mas tiempo para las palabras de aliento... Elsa cae de rodillas exhausta a los pies de Azul... Me mira respirando pesadamente, como rogando que hagamos algo..._

\- Iremos a la frontera... le haré atravesar y... esta bestia será historia... - Dice Emma mientras sube a lomos de Ruby. - ¡EH TU! ¿¡NO ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES!? - Su llamada de atención funciona cuando la bestia se voltea furiosa para mirarlas.

\- ¡GRRRROOOAAARRRGHHHH! - La bestia ruge desesperada por la atención de la sheriff y sin perder el tiempo, corre hacia ellas.

\- ¡Vamos, Ruby, vamos! - Emma sujeta con fuerza el pelaje cuando emprenden la carrera por el paseo marítimo, seguidas por la mole de hielo.

_Solo toca esperar que cada uno cumpla el papel que debe cumplir... Corro todo lo que puedo... esa bestia es rápida y me pisa los talones... Llegamos al final del paseo marítimo y cogemos la carretera... y ¿Unos faros!?_

\- ¿¡Ese es mi coche!? - Emma grita cuando ve a su querido escarabajo esquivarlas a duras penas. - ¿Quien se ha atrevido a robarme el coche? - Pregunta sabiendo que quedará sin respuesta, al menos aliviada en que la bestia haya ignorado plenamente el bug amarillo.

_¡OH DIOS MÍO! Ese era... ¡HENRY!_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí! Como habéis visto, al final he hecho de verdad lo que me ha dado la gana con Ruby y Belle xD Aix, es que me ha parecido un momentazo, y a vosotras?**

**Emma y Ruby perseguidas por Gareth 2.0 ¿Que pasará? Me gustaría mucho que opinarais sobre el desenlace de Gareth ya que tengo una idea bastante retorcida... Que evidentemente dará respuestas a preguntas que seguro aún ni os hacéis!**

**El Oscuro instruyendo a Regina? nah, solo para conseguir lo que desea! Que pasará? ¿Y Belle?**

**Henry a toda leche con el escarabajo! ¿pensabais que me había olvidado del chaval? xD**

**Comentaaad! hasta la próxima!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorpresa! Como os dije ayer, el capítulo no me quedó muy largo, pero que era el momento de cortarlo... ¡Aquí os traigo la segunda parte del capi de ayer! Espero que os guste! **

**Una especial mención a las incondicionales que me leeis y sobretodo a las que perdéis ese ratito comentando! Eristera, no lo dudes, el desenlace solo puede ser de una forma jejeje. Yara sosa, Rumple sigue a lo suyo pero la salvadora no puede llegar tarde! ¿O si? :p Geralove, espero que aprecies esta actu express! sigue ahí**

**Un saludo y a leer!**

* * *

_Yo... El ser Oscuro... A un paso de deshacerme de todas mis debilidades... Puedo saborearlo cuando veo la determinación de la que fue mi aprendiz...Oh, Regina, si supieras que antes de nacer ya sabía que tu madre iba a ser la persona que me arrebatase todo lo bueno que podía albergar... Solo para darme aquello que ella ignoraba... Que aún siendo oscura, dio a luz una niña que, pese a que su madre no tuviese corazón, ella nacería con el mas grande para amar... Amor puro, sin filtros... Incluso habiendo caído en un abismo, impulsada por mi, claro... Pero aún así, siempre fue capaz de amar incondicionalmente..._

_Cuan ignorante fue mi querida némesis... Azul nunca dudó de que Regina estaba destinada a estar sumida en las tinieblas... Juzgó el libro por la tapa... Un gran título que decía venganza y odio... Pero entre las páginas del libro de la vida de Regina... Toda la oscuridad que albergaba era impulsada por el mas puro y noble de los sentimientos... Amor... Siempre fue el amor... fácil de manipular para ocultar esa pureza... Tiñendo las páginas de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento... Y todo aquello para que la maldita Hada Madrina no volviese a meter sus sucias manos en mis asuntos..._

_Y ahora, aquí... En medio de una tormenta huracanada... Sobre los restos de un barco que ha pasado a mejor vida... Siendo tragado por la mas salvaje de las vegetaciones... La tierra cambia, comiéndole terreno a un mar embravecido... El tiempo se acaba... Y Regina no tiene mas opción que vincular todo este poder a si misma... Si quiere salvar a las personas que ama... Si quiere que su maldito pueblo sobreviva..._

\- Si desvinculas el poder de los dioses de esa criatura... Es posible que nuestra querida sheriff y esa loba tengan una oportunidad... - Gold murmura viendo como el gigante de hielo desaparece tras la salvadora.

\- Tan solo dices eso para conseguir lo que ansías... No me quieras vender cualquier preocupación sobre los demás. - Dice molesta, inclinada sobre la daga mientras la examina. - Si lo que se sobre esto es cierto... Debo concentrar ambos poderes... luz y oscuridad... y contigo respirando sobre mi hombro, no es tarea fácil. - Le lanza una mirada furiosa al Oscuro y este alza ambas manos en señal de paz.

\- O por supuesto... Dejaré que tus sentimientos fluyan sin molestar... Mis mas sinceras disculpas... Salvadora... - Inclina la cabeza solemnemente sonriendo de medio lado.

_Guardo silencio cuando Regina inspira cerrando los ojos... ambas manos extendidas sobre la daga... Humo violeta empieza a concentrarse en sus palmas... El signo de su magia oscura... Frunce el ceño y sacude violentamente una de sus manos... Esa misma mano expulsa toda magia negra cuando vuelve a posarse en la misma posición... Vamos Regina, lo estas haciendo bien... Mis ojos no se despegan de sus manos... Todos mis sentidos pendientes de esta mujer... Ignorando toda inestabilidad a mi alrededor, igual que hace ella... Y ahí esta la chispa... De esa otra mano comienza a salir una luz blanca... magia blanca... Ambos poderes a la vez... Increible... Sabía que podría hacerlo pero verlo... es maravilloso..._

_Con toda concentración, acerca sus manos a la daga... y cuando ambas magias tocan la daga mágica... Esta vuelve a su forma original..._

\- Pero, ¿Que...? - Regina mira sorprendida la esfera ante ella, sin perder la concentración de ambos poderes.

\- Ya puedes decirlo, querida... "El mundo en tus manos" - Rumple murmura observando extasiado el latido que se percibe dentro de la esfera.

\- Hmmp... - No puede evitar la expresión ante la fácil broma del Oscuro. - Pero solo para perderme en el... - Dice pesimista. - Prométeme que no dejarás que mi hijo sufra por nada cuando obtengas tu invulnerabilidad... -

\- Me pides eso como si fueras a morir... - Regina no responde y espera en silencio. - Es mi nieto, no dejaré que sufra innecesariamente... Pero de todas formas... Si evades la muerte, tengo preparado un obsequio para ti... -

\- No quiero nada que venga de ti... - Ladra mirándole a los ojos. - Y ahora... cállate... - Vuelve a centrar toda su atención en la esfera, acerca sus manos hasta casi rozarla y observa como el flujo mágico que se perdía en la lejanía se detiene.

_Ahora es el momento... Lo sabe... Corta la distancia y posa ambas manos sobre la esfera... El viento cesa de golpe... Incluso el aire parece faltar... Miro al cielo y las nubes tormentosas siguen ahí... Aunque sin actividad... Pero no es por eso que alzo la vista... Si no para ver como el extremo visible de la columna de luz crece... Como una bola de gas incontenible... Todos se percatan de la actividad del cielo... La luz crece y crece y comienza a descender hacia nosotros... Que poder... Es como si el mismo Dios descendiera a la tierra... Todo esa energía... No hay tiempo para procesar, me traslado al muelle, no me importa que me vean como un cobarde... No cuando estoy a punto de ser invencible..._

_Toda la columna de luz se concentra mientras desciende rápidamente... Hasta que..._

\- ¡MAMÁ! - Henry desciende del escarabajo y corre hacia donde se encuentra su madre.

\- ¡No, Henry! - Gold grita horrorizado cuando ve a su nieto justo cuando la bola de luz cae en la tierra, desapareciendo entre las manos de la ex alcaldesa.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH! - Un grito desgarrador entre el dolor y la tensión, escapa de los labios de la morena antes de ver a su hijo correr en su dirección. - Henry... - Murmura sorprendida, perdiendo momentáneamente la concentración.

\- ¡Regina! Debes contenerl...! - Rumple no termina su frase, cuando una honda expansiva sale disparada de entre las manos de la mujer.

\- ¡A CUBIERTO! - David grita cuando la magia les golpea, lanzando varios metros a todos excepto a Henry que sigue corriendo en dirección a su madre.

\- ¡Henry, vete! - Regina ruega con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el chico se acerca presuroso hasta su madre.

\- No pienso dejarte... - Llora a tan solo un par de metros de la mujer cuando Regina suelta su mano izquierda en dirección a su hijo intentando detener su avance.

\- No debes estar aquí... - Comienza a sudar y a temblar sin control, cuando la tensión en la mano que contiene la esfera empieza a ser insostenible.

\- No quiero estar en ningún otro lugar, si no es contigo... - No lo piensa, coge la mano de su madre en el momento en que la esfera brilla intensamente, tragándose a ambos en una bola de luz aún mas grande.

\- ¡NO! - El oscuro corre sin dudarlo detrás del muchacho, siendo tragado por la misma esfera.

* * *

_Vamos Ruby, lo estás haciendo bien... Quien me iba a decir que acabaría montándola... Pero la verdad es que no está siendo tan difícil como pensaba... Miro hacia atrás, esa bestia nos sigue de cerca, gruñendo y lanzándonos fragmentos que recoge de su propio cuerpo... estamos tan solo a unas pocas millas de la frontera y de repente la bestia se tambalea... No me había dado cuenta que brillaba, hasta que lo ha dejado de hacer... Ruby sigue corriendo completamente ajena pero yo no puedo evitar fijarme en la columna de luz... la tormenta ha cesado... ¿Es por eso que el poder de esta bestia mengua? ¿Que estás haciendo, Regina? Debo darme prisa... Si es que quiero ayud..._

\- ¿Pero que coño... ? - Emma murmura para si misma cuando ve descender la columna de luz, desapareciendo a su paso. - ¡Debemos deshacernos de la mole, ya! - Alienta a la loba, agarrando fuertemente su pelaje.

_Seguimos avanzando... Desde aquí puedo intuir donde se encuentra la frontera, pese a que ya no esté cubierta de hielo... No puedo evitar sonreír cuando estamos apunto de llegar... pero mi sonrísa dura poco... ¿Que mierda está pasando? Una corriente mágica nos atravie..._

\- ¡Mierda! - El choque de la honda expansiva, choca contra la bestia y la loba, haciéndoles trastabillar y rodar por el suelo. - ¡Ahh... Joder...! - Emma se tumba boca arriba, sobándose las costillas, sintiendo el dolor de la caída.

\- GGRRRH... - La bestia gruñe incorporándose del suelo. - ¡AAARRGGHHHHH! - Brama al cielo, lleno de furia, como si se sintiese burlado al ser zancadilleado.

\- Vamos, Ruby... - Emma va cojeando junto a la loba que se levanta pesadamente, lamentándose del golpe. - Lo se, amiga, ha dolido. Pero no... - Un terremoto de mayor intensidad desequilibra a los tres seres. - Joder, ¿Que es eso...? - Una grieta formada en el medio de la carretera, cruza entre las piernas de la bestia.

_Ruby sacude el hocico y estornuda un par de veces, molesta... No entiendo su reacción hasta que lo capto... ese olor... ¿Huevos podridos? Miro la grieta cada vez mas amplia y noto que ese olor sale de ahí... Y comienza a llover de nuevo... esta vez mas fuerte... el agua se cuela a través de las grietas... ahora hay un montón de ellas, separando la tierra, provocando diferentes alturas entre las placas... El agua que cae vuelve a subir en forma de vapor... Ese olor... No son huevos podridos... ¡MIERDA! ¡ES AZUFRE! _

\- ¡RUBY! - Emma corre hasta la loba y no pierden tiempo en ponerse en marcha. - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...! ¡Es lava! - Corren entre las placas que separan las grietas, observando las rocas fundidas en el fondo de ellas, sin olvidar que son seguidas una vez mas por la bestia. - ¿Eso es lo que creo que es...? - Emma palidece cuando ve la frontera. No es hielo lo que la bloquea, si no una de esas grietas, que traza la misma linea de la frontera, dejando la carretera a diferentes alturas. - ¿Como coño voy a cruzar si ese muro debe medir lo mismo que un edificio? ¡El maldito pueblo se está hundiendo! - Mira hacia atrás viendo como la bestia las sigue de cerca.

_¡Mierda! Vamos de cabeza a chocar con un muro de piedra y tierra... Intento pensar un plan pero no hay tiempo... Estamos demasiado cer... ¿Que...? ¡Magia! Una nube verde se materializa justo en la frontera dejando ver a Tinker y a Elsa... ¡Gracias, Dios misericordioso!_

\- ¡NECESITO UNA LANZADERA! - Emma grita y sonríe viendo como parecen saber lo que necesitan.

_Se hacen a un lado y justo desde las patas delanteras de ruby crece un puente mágico hasta lo alto de la frontera... Y seguidas de cerca por esa cosa... Ya solo queda una cosa por hacer._

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Frena y salta del puente! - Alto y claro. La loba clava sus patas, lanzando hacia delante a la rubia y salta desde lo alto, lamentándose al caer al suelo junto al hada.

_Vuelo... Literalmente... Y cruzo al otro lado de la frontera... La dura y seca carretera me recibe cuando vuelvo a rodar por el suelo... Siento que mi pecho se desinfla, no solo de aire... Noto como mi magia se desprende de mi y me deja de rodillas en el suelo siendo un ser humano normal y corriente... Volteo mi cabeza ignorando el dolor en mis costillas... Esperaba ver una carretera plana y normal... Pero soy capaz de ver la destrucción de Storybrooke... Aunque mis oídos no capten ningún sonido... Una columna de magma hirviendo surge en algún punto del bosque, la tormenta implacable sigue dejando cortinas de agua y cientos de rayos tocando suelo... Incluso desde aquí puedo ver como se desmoronan arboles, postes eléctricos y farolas... ¿De esto se trataba el Caos? Una visión escalofriante, es la definición perfecta..._

_No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando el cuerpo de la bestia de hielo emerge de la lanzadera mágica... Sus ojos clavados en mi... y sin detenerse, gruñe y se lanza al otro lado de la frontera... sobre mi... Cubro mi cabeza, como esperando el impacto... Y nunca sucede... Un ruido seco a mi lado... Como un saco de cemento rodando patéticamente por la carretera... Alzo la cabeza... Y mis ojos no creen lo que ven... Killian... Exactamente tal y como lo dejé en comisaría... Me acerco al cuerpo inerte del hombre que está tumbando boca arriba... Parece muerto... Pero cuando mi mano está a punto de tocarle..._

\- Mmmhh... - El hombre gime suspirando, como si durmiese plácidamente.

\- ¡Hostias...! - Emma retrae su mano sorprendida, mirando ojiplática al hombre tumbado. - Si no lo veo, no lo creo... - La rubia mira hacia la frontera y observa a Elsa mirando a través como si estuviera gritando en una habitación insonorizada. - ¿Elsa? - Se levanta y pasa su mano ante el rostro de la reina de Arendelle, descubriendo que no puede ser vista desde el otro lado. - ¿Que hago contigo...? - Mira al hombre tumbando y sin pensarlo lo coge por los pies y comienza a tirar de el. - Que narices... si al otro lado vuelves a ser una bestia... te llevaré muy lejos de aquí. - Tira con dificultad del cuerpo hasta atravesar la frontera.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Gracias a Dios! - Elsa se hace a un lado, sorprendida cuando ve que tira del cuerpo de Killian. -¿Está vivo? - La joven reina se inclina comprobando el estado del hombre.

\- ¡Emma! ¡No hay tiempo! - Tinker grita desde abajo, llamando la atención de la sheriff. - ¡Debemos volver! - La salvadora asiente y corre a través de la lanzadera para reunirse con el hada y la loba ya en forma humana.

\- Ruby... ¿Estas bien? - Dice preocupada al encontrar a la camarera sujetándose una de sus piernas en el suelo.

\- Me la he roto... - Entre dientes y aguantando el dolor, le hace un gesto con la mano para que la deje.

\- ¿No puedes curarla? - Emma pregunta al hada y esta niega con la cabeza.

\- Requiere un tiempo que no tenemos, Elsa se encargará de ella. - Tinker va hasta la sheriff y la sujeta de la muñeca.

\- ¿Que está pasando? -

\- Tu novia, tu hijo y el Oscuro... Eso está pasando... - La salvadora abre fuertemente sus ojos, ignorando la lluvia torrencial que cae sobre ellos.

\- ¡Vamos! - Tinker asiente con la cabeza y sin mas, desaparecen dejando en la frontera a Ruby, Elsa y el cuerpo inconsciente de Killian Jones.

_Mi novia, mi hijo y el Oscuro... No se exactamente que sucede... Pero no voy a dejar que Rumplestinskin me impida tener a mi familia al completo..._

* * *

**Espero vuestros comentarios con esta segunda parte del capítulo! ¿Que os va pareciendo? ¿Que será de Killian? ¿O Gareth? ¿Veremos que se cumple el sueño de Emma una vez mas? **

**Hasta la próxima! COMENTAAAD!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hooola a todo el mundo! Se que he tardado un pelín en actualizar, pero ohu... explicar lo que mi mente imagina tiene su dificultad :P**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia desde los inicios hace ya casi un año... Y gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones y seguidores de mi fic! Da gusto recibir un nuevo email de algún comentario inesperado! Espero que sigais ahí, nos acercamos al final!**

**Si hacemos memoria, nos quedamos con una esfera mala malota, que absorbe a Regina, Henry y Gold. A un Killian, o Gareth, o quien puñetas sea, inconsciente junto a Ruby y Elsa, cuando Emma se va al rescate con Campanilla... ¿Ya recordamos? Pues no os hago esperar mas. ¡A leer!**

* * *

\- ¡Oh, dios mío... Henry! - Mary Margareth se acerca todo lo que puede a la extraña esfera, hasta que es detenida por su marido.

\- ¡Snow! ¡No puedes ir hasta ahí! ¿No lo ves? - Dice el hombre sujetando a su esposa por ambos brazos. - ¡Se que quieres salvar a nuestro nieto y a Regina! ¡Pero tenemos que actuar con sentido co...! - Su frase no termina cuando el terremoto se intensifica y gruesas grietas crecen desde la esfera.

_Salto a los brazos de mi esposo cuando una enorme grieta nos separa... ha estado cerca, pero el instinto se ha hecho cargo y he evitado caer en lo que parece... ¿Ríos de... lava? "No puede ser..." David llama mi atención cuando mira atónito la esfera que se ha tragado a Regina, Henry y Gold... Miro en esa dirección y puedo ver como... Literalmente... Comienzan a crecer raíces y tierra... Como el nacimiento de una colina... La esfera se eleva sobre la vida que crece bajo ella... Destruyendo el muelle a su paso... y como si no hubiese un mar picado justo debajo... Como si empujase las aguas y se abriese camino... No puedo seguir perdiendo mi mirada en este fenómeno, cuando la naturaleza sigue comiendo terreno y debemos echarnos atrás... La violencia de la vegetación emergente es fuerte y robusta... No dudo que podría aplastarnos cual insectos si nos quedamos a su merced..._

\- ¡Atrás! - Azul grita y con su magia, obliga a la pareja a ir hasta su lado. - ¡Majestad, el pueblo se hunde! - El hada grita para ser oída sobre el estruendo de la tormenta. - ¡No podéis hacer nada con esto! ¡Debemos esperar a la salvadora! -

\- ¡Última noticia, Azul! ¡Regina ES la salvadora! - David grita completamente molesto con el hada. - ¡Si desde un principio hubieses aceptado eso, es posible que hubiésemos podido ayudarla y ahora no estaríamos así! - Acusa al hada sin miramientos.

\- ¿¡Acaso confías en alguien que está utilizando la magia oscura para salvar a todo Storybrooke!? ¿¡En alguien que está jugando con ambos poderes para controlar el poder de los dioses!? ¡Nuestra única opción ahora mismo es que ese poder se quede dentro de esa esfera y, sin embargo, está causando el Caos aquí! ¡En nuestra tierra! -

\- ¡Basta! - Belle grita llamando la atención de el trío, sujetando la caja que contiene la lámpara mágica. - ¡Lo único que podemos hacer con esto es allanar el camino! -

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Snow mira atentamente a la bibliotecaria con curiosidad por la determinación de esta.

\- El destino es una mierda... - Murmura Belle abriendo la caja. - Pero Regina debe cumplir con el... Lo único que podemos hacer es ponérselo fácil. - Tira la caja al suelo y muestra la lámpara.

_"- El tercer deseo se ha cumplido... Di, donde está la lámpara ¡Rápido! - - Estará en buenas manos, no me cabe duda... - " Sidney tenía razón... La lámpara en mejores manos no ha podido caer... Belle tiene claro como actuar... No como yo quería hacer con el genio... Cargar por mi hija y por Regina el peso de sus hombros... No... Belle sabe bien que no es quitarles esa responsabilidad... Si no, como ha dicho ella... Allanarles el camino..._

\- Ah, ah... - David murmura negando con la cabeza cuando impide al hada madrina acercarse a Belle. - Confío mas en mi amiga que en ti, hada madrina. Belle... ¿Que crees que deberías hacer? - Ignorando la tormenta en ciernes, David se hace a un lado, dejando que la bibliotecaria tenga al frente la esfera.

\- Rumpelstinskin quiere ese poder... Utilizará a Regina de nuevo, arriesgando su vida... Para deshacerse de la daga del Oscuro. - Mira fijamente la esfera a varios metros de altura, sobre la colina que crece sin cesar. - Eso debe requerir tiempo... Tiempo en que Regina deberá contener innecesariamente ese poder para los intereses de mi esposo. - Su mirada cae hasta la lámpara frunciendo el ceño.

\- Adelante... - Snow se acerca a la mujer y posa una mano sobre su espalda. - Confío en que sabrás que hacer... Frótala... - Señala con la cabeza.

_Belle posa su mirada en mi... Asiente decidida con la cabeza y sin decir nada mas, frota la lámpara... Todos observamos protegiéndonos de la tormenta de forma inútil, pero en silencio... Y segundos después, comienza a desprenderse una nube mágica de la lampara ante nosotros... Cuando se disipa ahí está... Sidney inclinado en una reverencia ante Belle... Con sus ropas de genio... Como cuando era niña..._

\- ¿Cual es su deseo... ? - Sidney alza su cabeza cuando corta su frase. - ¿... Ama? - Mira sonriente directamente a Belle, pero su sonrisa se disipa al instante, cuando capta el Caos a su alrededor. - ¿Vamos un poco justos de tiempo... No es así? - El genio posa su mirada fruncida en la esfera y en sus formas ondulantes en su interior..

\- Exacto... Tengo claro cual será mi primer deseo... Pero también apelo al hombre que eres... - Sidney mira extrañado a Belle. - Se que la amas... Y necesitaremos toda la información que puedas conseguir... - El hombre asiente mirando seriamente a su nueva ama.

\- Así será... Pero necesito saber que está pasando ahí dentro... - Señala la esfera.

\- Y yo necesito que recuperes algo de ahí dentro... -

\- Perfecto entonces... - Sonríe y mira a Snow que le devuelve la mirada molesta. - Lo siento... No por todo lo que te dije, si no por que fue tu determinación la que cumplió el tercer deseo... - Dice mirando a los ojos de Mary Margareth.

\- No lo sientas... Si no hubiese venido... Regina hubiese muerto... Aunque si no actuamos ya, todos tendremos un fatal desenlace. - Apremia tanto al genio como a Belle.

\- Tienes razón... Ya habrá tiempo para pedir explicaciones... Genio... - Belle se coloca solemnemente ante el hombre. - Deseo que recuperes la daga del Oscuro y que me la entregues. -

\- Sus deseos son ordenes para mi... Ama. - Dice justo antes de desaparecer en la misma nube mágica en la que apareció.

\- ¿Funcionará... ? -

\- Es un primer paso, Snow... - Belle mira a la morena. - Para detener el Caos, Regina necesita contener todo ese poder... Lo único que podemos hacer es ponérselo fácil. -

\- ¡No dejaré que Regina se ocupe sola de eso! - La voz de Emma sobresalta al grupo cuando aparece junto a Campanilla. - Y ahora decidme... ¿Donde está mi hijo? - Emma da un paso al frente y encara la esfera apretando los puños.

* * *

_\- Papá... ¿Por que mis oídos pitan y siento nausas cuando escucho y siento fuertes golpes cerca de mi? - Una niña de apenas seis años, pregunta sobándose la tripa, ignorado las contusiones en su rostro._

_\- Para empezar, se dice "nauseas", Regina... - El hombre mira con preocupación a la pequeña mientras la coge en brazos._

_\- Ahh... - Murmura dejándose abrazar por su padre. - Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. - Insiste frunciendo el ceño lindamente._

_\- Bueno... eso sucede cuando lo que pasa a tu alrededor es demasiado grande para contenerlo en tu interior. - La niña mira confundida haciendo una extraña mueca._

_\- Eso no tiene sentido... - Dice mientras su pequeña mano advierte las contusiones en su rostro. - ¿Cuando pitan así, es como se siente el dolor en mis oídos? ¿Cuando algo tiene que entrar a través de ellos? - Se hurga la oreja con su dedo índice, sacando su lengua en concentración puramente infantil._

_\- Hmmpf... Más o menos... Aunque es una consecuencia de algo que a veces no podemos controlar, cariño. - Con su pulgar, intenta limpiar el rastro de sangre que emana el labio superior de la pequeña. - Tienes que ser precavida... La audición es un sentido delicado el cual debemos educar y cuidar. - Besa amorosamente la frente de su hija, ignorando el dolor que crece en su interior cuando es testigo de la inocencia de la pequeña._

_\- Madre dice que si prestara mas atención y entendiera las cosas a la primera, no tendría que castigarme... ¿Significa eso que debo enseñar a mis oídos para que puedan contener lo que madre quiere que aprenda? - Pregunta de nuevo ahora con preocupación._

_\- No, mi amor, no es es... - El hombre sacude su cabeza. - Quiero decir... Si... Si que podría ser... Si prestas la suficiente atención y mantienes tus oídos atentos, madre no te castigará y así ese pitido molesto no te atormentará con nauseas y mareos, mi vida... - Dice conteniendo las lágrimas, sintiéndose completamente impotente ante la situación mientras aprieta contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos._

_\- ¿Papi? -_

_\- ¿Si, mi vida? -_

_\- ¿Cómo se enseña a los oídos? - _

_\- Ya aprenderás, Regina... Y yo voy a estar ahí siempre que tengas cualquier duda... -_

_\- ¿Siempre, siempre? - _

_\- Siempre, siempre... -_

* * *

_Siempre... Cuando mis oídos pitan de la misma forma en que lo hacen ahora... Siempre recuerdo a mi padre... Cuando la presión en mi cabeza es casí insostenible... Cuando mantener un pensamiento coherente es toda una proeza... Cuando parece que en cualquier momento fuese a tener una aneurisma... La voz de mi padre se cuela en medio de esa tormenta dentro de mi cabeza... Aunque parezca que nada mas pueda entrar en ella... El consuelo y las palabras de amor que me profesaba mi padre, ahuyenta mis temores... Aunque solo sea un recuerdo que prácticamente había olvidado... Ahí está el... eclipsando la pesadilla que era cualquier castigo de Cora... Convirtiendo un momento de terror, en un dulce sueño..._

_Y como antaño... Es el consuelo de mi padre lo que me da fuerza... para abrir los ojos... Pese a todo el dolor que corre por mi cuerpo... intento enfocar... Pero no mi alrededor... Ni la esfera que contenía... Si no la mano que aprieta mi hijo a mi izquierda... Y ahora soy consciente. Esa esfera nos ha llevado a ese mundo... Aún he de esclarecer... si este mundo es tan pequeño como lo era la esfera al inicio... o sencillamente es un portal... Pero eso ahora no importa... No cuando el rostro de mi hijo me mira aterrado y cubierto de lágrimas..._

\- ¡Mamá! - Henry llora e intenta abrazar a su madre. - ¡Aaarghhh! - Sin llegar a abrazarla pero sin soltar su mano, se encoje claramente dolorido.

\- ¡Henry! - Intenta socorrerlo pero descubre que no puede moverse. - ¡NO! - Mira su brazo derecho, descubriendo que lo tiene inmovilizado por vetas blancas que ascienden lentamente.

\- ¡Te dije que debías contenerlo! - La voz de Rumplestinskin al frente de ambos. llama la atención de la morena.

\- ¡Gold! - Regina mira al frente, observando al Oscuro levitando en la reciente Nada que advierten por primera vez sus ojos. - ¿¡Por que no puedo moverme!? - Vuelve a intentar liberar sus brazos sin conseguirlo. - ¡Ayúdale! - Señala con la cabeza al chico que tiembla apretando fuertemente su mano.

\- ¡No puedes moverte! ¡NO DEBES! ¡Tienes que contener el Caos, si no quieres que Storybrooke desaparezca! - Dice con toda la seriedad que consigue reunir sin ser capaz de eclipsar del todo la preocupación por su nieto.

\- ¿¡Y que pasa con el!? - La morena respira pesadamente sintiendo la fuerte magia que se adentra en su ser.

\- Henry no debería estar aquí... - Murmura negando con la cabeza. - Pero ahora el se ha vinculado a ti... Y si no controlas el Caos... El pagará las consecuencias, Regina... El será el primero... y después el resto del maldito pueblo... - Dice frunciendo el ceño sin despegar la vista del muchacho.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esta magia... corre también a través de el? - Dice sin contener las lágrimas, conociendo el dolor que está sintiendo su hijo.

\- Si... -

\- Me prometiste que no dejarías que Henry sufriera... -

\- ¡Te prometí que no sufriría innecesariamente! - Corta tajante el Oscuro. - Y esta situación... es completamente necesaria en estos momentos.

\- Mmm... - Henry aprieta los labios y alza la cabeza, dejando ver la tensión y el temblor de sus músculos.

\- Sácale de aquí, Rumple... - Regina dice entre dientes observando el lamento del joven.

\- Primero debes controlarlo... y después... - Mete su mano en el interior de su americana y extrae la daga del Oscuro. - Aún no hemos terminado aquí, Regina. -

\- ¿Antepones tus ambiciones sobre tu nieto? - Dice incrédula. - No se ni por que me sigue sorprendiendo... - Inspira y exhala controlando su respiración. - Tranquilo, Henry... Para ti será rápido... enseguida estarás en casa... - Sonríe amorosamente mirando a los ojos del muchacho.

\- No quiero irme sin... - No termina la frase cuando sus movimientos se ralentizan hasta casi detenerse.

\- Impresionante que puedas lanzar un hechizo de suspensión en el tiempo en estas condiciones... Pero es una idea que me tranquiliza. - Suspira aliviado cuando sabe que su nieto dejará de sufrir prácticamente ningún dolor.

\- ¡Mmmphh...! Ni siquiera lo he podido completar... - Aprieta sus dientes, conteniendo su propio dolor antes de centrar su mirada de nuevo en el Oscuro. - En cuanto tengas lo que ansías, te llevarás a Henry de aquí... -

\- Sabes que si le desvinculo de ti y volvemos el y yo... tu... -

\- Me quedaré atrapada... Lo se... -

\- Esto no tenía que ser así... Tu tenías que volver conmigo en el último momento... -

\- Tus predicciones son una mierda, Rumplestinskin... No contabas con el amor de un hijo que pese a enfrentarse al mayor de los poderes... Aquí está... Pero que sabrás tu de eso... - Después de observar a Henry con cariño, agacha la mirada, perdiéndola en la Nada. - Mi padre dio su vida por el amor que me tenía... - Alza su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sudor y sangre coagulada, mirando al hombre. - Yo daré mi vida por el amor de mi hijo... Y si para ello debo contener aún mas el Caos... Así será. -

\- Lo siento, Regina... Pero te garantizo que de aquí en adelante, aquello que amas será mi prioridad. - Se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda y alza la daga preparándose. - El Caos debe estar haciendo estragos en Storybrooke... Te sugiero que vincules ese poder y lo concentres aquí... El Caos debe desatarse y siempre es mejor que lo haga en la Nada. -

\- Ya me había quedado claro, genio... -

_He de atraer todo ese maldito poder... Es una sensación abrumadora... Como si la magia flotase a mi alrededor... Solo que no en este mundo... Si no en Storybrooke... Observo las marcas que surcan mi brazo derecho... Es muy parecido a cuando Gareth se ha convertido en esa bestia... Solo que debo controlarlo, no puedo dejar que me domine... Inspiro y expiro... cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarme en ese poder que corre en libertad por mi pueblo... Respiro lentamente y no se si es mi imaginación o que en realidad ante mis ojos puedo ver la destrucción que está causando el Caos en Storybrooke... Como una visión aterradora... Carreteras que se separan con la violencia de un terremoto... Fuerte viento de una tormenta que descarga sin contemplación... Rayos que golpean su energía sobre los edificios que comienzan a desmoronarse... Y la gente que antes no me importaban en absoluto, corriendo despavorida sin una dirección clara... Se que no es mi imaginación... Este poder está vinculado a mi y se que lo que estoy viendo es completamente real... Y con ese conocimiento no puedo evitar intentar buscar a alguien en concreto..._

_Emma... Siempre invadiendo mis pensamientos... Por que no darme cuenta antes de que era ella la que llenaba mi aburrida vida... Siempre fue ella... Esa arrogante rubia que puso mi mundo patas arriba... Y pensar en ello no puedo evitar sonreír... pero mi sonrisa no dura apenas un segundo, cuando ante mis ojos puedo ver a la misma rubia bajo la tormenta... Su rostro empapado y magullado, muestra temor pero también determinación... y entonces la oigo... "_¡No dejaré que Regina se ocupe sola de eso! Y ahora decidme... ¿Donde está mi hijo?_" Gracias a Dios no estás aquí... Me tranquiliza pensar que Henry te tendrá, cuando todo esto acabe... Pero primero, he de hacer desaparecer el Caos de mi ciudad... Y la visión ante mis ojos, alienta bastante... Pues mientras concentro este poder en mi, veo los resultados allí..._

_El terremoto parece cesar... la lluvia es mas tenue... el cielo ha dejado de escupir rayos y truenos... Aunque eso se traduce en tener la sensación de que mi interior arde, mi sangre hierve... y no puedo pensar con claridad..._

\- Lo estás haciendo bien... - Rumple murmura sobre su hombro, alentando a la morena. - Estas absorbiendo el Caos... Solo deja que fluya, Regina. - Observa la tensión en el rostro de la mujer antes de que exhale todo el aire de sus pulmones, dejando salir todo el poder de los dioses en la Nada.

_Abro los ojos... Gold sigue en la misma posición... y observo que mi brazo derecho parece tener autonomía propia... Tengo la sensación de que todo escapa de mi control... Solo soy un mero conducto entre mi pueblo y la Nada, para hacer circular este poder... Aunque no puedo relajarme del todo... Dejo que fluya como bien ha dicho el Oscuro... Y fluye... La magia comienza a desprenderse de mi pero sin ningún orden conciso... Rumple vuelve la mirada y asiente con la cabeza mirándome a los ojos... Debo contenerlo si quiero que el maldito duende termine de una vez y saque a mi hijo de aquí... Así que cuadro mis hombros y concentro el poder que se desprende ante el Oscuro... Como un imán imaginario que atrae esta magia... Las partículas comienzan a orbitar en un punto concreto de la nada... Y allí concentro ese poder... Quiero terminar de una vez... Estoy tan cansada..._

\- Solo un poco mas Regina... - Gold alza la daga ante el poder que crece ante el. - Ya lo tenemos... - Sonríe cuando observa que las partículas que orbitan se fusionan unas con otras. - Materia y anti materia... creadora del universo... - Recita extasiado cuando el Caos se desata. Un vórtice de luz y oscuridad alimentado por si mismo que crece sin cesar. - Capaz tanto de crearlo como de destruirlo... - El Oscuro suelta la daga ante el y esta levita estática. - Por fin ha llegado este momento... - Abre sus brazos cuando la daga es atraída por el vórtice.

\- ¿Y cual es ese momento, Rumplestinskin? - La voz de Sidney cuela en la Nada provocando el shock del Oscuro y de Regina. - Yo te lo diré... - El cuerpo del genio se materializa ante Gold tan solo divididos por la daga que sigue avanzando. - El momento en el que, de nuevo... vuelves a perder. - El genio coge la daga deteniendo su avance.

\- ¡¿Que estas haciendo!? - Rumple increpa estupefacto por la aparición repentina.

\- Cumplo los deseos de mi ama. - desvía su mirada hasta posarla en la morena. - Cuente conmigo, majestad. - Hace una reverencia y desaparece llevándose consigo la daga.

\- ¡No, no, NO! ¡Me arrastrarás contigo, maldito genio! - Se gira y mira horrorizado a su nieto. - ¡Henry! - Intenta avanzar pero una fuerza invisible parece que le impida cualquier movimiento hasta el muchacho.

\- ¡Sácale de aquí! - Regina grita cuando ve que el hombre lucha para mantenerse ante ellos.

\- No puedo... - Mira sus propias manos temblado en tensión. - La daga clama por mi... me arrastra... - Mira a los ojos de la morena negando con la cabeza. - Lo siento... - Desaparece del lugar dejando a madre e hijo ante el Caos.

\- ¡NO! ¡No le dejes! - Comienza a llorar profusamente y mira a su hijo suspendido en el tiempo. - No le dejes... -

_No Henry... no puedes quedarte aquí... Que falta me hace tu abuelo... Papá... El recuerdo de tu voz sigue dándome fuerzas... Aunque lamente y me castigue por tu falta... Se que sigues a mi lado, consolándome... Y ten fe, hijo mío... Eso siempre dicen los heroes de tu familia... Ten fe por que te rescatarán, cariño..._

* * *

\- ¡No dejaré que Regina se ocupe sola de eso! - La voz de Emma sobresalta al grupo cuando aparece junto a Campanilla. - Y ahora decidme... ¿Donde está mi hijo? - Emma da un paso al frente y encara la esfera apretando los puños.

\- Emma... - Snow abraza a su hija por la espalda seguida por David y no pierden el tiempo en ponerla al día.

_De forma torpe y presurosa... Explicamos a Emma lo que es esa esfera... Que era la daga mágica con la que mi esposa mató a Killian... Que es el poder de los dioses perdiendo el control y provocando el Caos... Que Regina y su hijo están atrapados dentro con el Oscuro... Tengo que contener a mi hija entre mis brazos para evitar que vaya corriendo hacia esa misma esfera sobre la colina cada vez mas grande... mas amplia... haciéndonos retroceder... Siendo meros espectadores de la vida que crece bajo tal poder... Vida corrupta... que tan rápido como crece... muere... Las primeras raíces, parecen secas y sin vida, mientras mas vegetación emerge teniendo el mismo rápido destino... Nacer, crecer y morir... Así constantemente... Creando un cúmulo de vida y muerte..._

\- Emma... - Azul se coloca al lado de su salvadora. - Pese a lo que opinen los demás, para mi tan solo hay una salvadora... Pura y llena de luz... Por eso generas magia constantemente... - Habla dulcemente sujetando una de las manos de la rubia. - ¿De que servirá cuando Regina agote su energía? Estaremos condenados... - La sheriff entrecierra su mirada ante esa afirmación.

\- Originalmente los Salvadores poseían ambos poderes... El poder de los Dioses. - Murmura con la mirada perdida.

\- Pero por eso está prohibido, Emma... Mira a tu al rededor... Lo que hace tal poder. - Nadie interrumpe cuando Azul habla con veracidad, viendo lo que provoca el poder de los verdaderos Salvadores. - Es por esto que se crearon las fronteras... Un ser humano... Con sus inquietudes y sentimientos... No debe poseer el poder de los dioses... Por la sencilla razón de que los seres humanos son vulnerables. - Da fin a su explicación cuando todos meditan las palabras en silencio.

\- Tu misma... Has afirmado continuamente que mi hija debía afrontar su destino... - Snow da un paso frente al hada. - No solo puede existir el destino que tu decidas, Azul... Está por encima de ti... - Castiga al hada con una dura mirada. - Así que dejémonos de eso de quien debe poseer que poder... Y hagamos algo para que Storybrooke no desaparezca. -

\- Snow tiene razón... No quiero ni pensar en los estragos que estará haciendo todo esto en el... - David detiene su argumento cuando el temblor y la tormenta comienzan a cesar.

\- ¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? - Tinker pregunta mirando a su alrededor cuando capta partículas de magia que son absorbidas por la esfera.

\- Lo está logrando... - Belle afirma mirando al cielo observando que la tormenta se ha quedado en una fina lluvia. - El Caos está desapa... -

\- ¡Ama! - Sidney sorprende al grupo apareciendo repentinamente. - El deseo se ha cumplido, pero no va ha tener los resultados que queríamos. - Le entrega la daga respirando agitado.

\- ¿¡Donde están!? ¿¡Que está pasando ahí, Sidney!? - Emma zarandea al genio por sus hombros exigiendo respuestas.

\- Ahora Regina no deberá lidiar con la destrucción de la vulnerabilidad del Oscuro, pero... - Niega con la cabeza sin saber como continuar.

\- Pero, ¿¡Que!? - La sheriff pierde la paciencia cuando el genio duda.

\- Velo tu misma... - Señala la esfera con la cabeza y el grupo centra su atención en ella.

\- ¿Que es lo que debemos mirar...? ¿Que esa especie de colina ha dejado de crecer? - Snow pregunta y la respuesta aparece cuando una grieta se forma en la esfera. -¿¡Que demonios...!? - Exclama cuando el cuerpo de un hombre atraviesa la gran esfera dejando un enorme agujero en ella.

\- ¡Rumple! - Belle corre cuando reconoce el cuerpo que rueda colina abajo.

\- El poder de su daga, le ha obligado a volver... - Afirma el genio.

\- Mierda... - Emma mira momentáneamente el cuerpo inconsciente del Oscuro sin contener una mueca de odio. - No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada... - Dice para si misma y observa el lugar que Gold ha utilizado para salir.

\- Emma... - David intenta avanzar hasta su hija pero Azul le detiene.

\- ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! - La sheriff se lanza contra la colina y comienza a ascender presurosa viendo como la entrada que ha dejado el Oscuro comienza a menguar.

\- ¡No Emma! ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! - David intenta alcanzarla sin lograrlo.

\- ¡Ella es la salvadora! ¡Y TODO STORYBROOKE SERÁ TESTIGO! - Azul retiene al hombre y brama en el momento que la rubia se lanza dentro de la esfera, justo antes de que se recomponga y se selle la grieta tras de ella.

_¿Es así como debe ser? ¿Podrá mi hija hacer volver a mi nieto y a Regina? ¿Acaso no había otra manera? Miro al genio... Y si el ha podido entrar y salir con un deseo... Belle podría formular otro deseo para ayudarles..._

* * *

**Lamento tener que cortar aquí este capítulo... pero es que el próximo será el desenlace de todo esto... ¿El final? Puede que si... O quizás no... Eso será solamente vuestra elección!**

**Espero que esta actu no haya decepcionado a nadie... la verdad es que me gustaría que todo el que lo lea comentase... Aunque se que es mucho pedir jeje. ¿Que tal si comentáis la primera palabra que os ronde por la mente al finalizar el capítulo? Así como vuestra impresión con solo una palabra... Me encantaría saber lo que pensáis! Una sola palabra, me basta! ;)**

**Un saludo!**


	35. Chapter 35

**¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Siento un gran placer de traeros este capítulo hoy, 23 de Octubre... Un año después de la publicación del primero. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Un año! Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que esta historia me iba a quedar tan extensa... y mucho menos haberos dejado esperar tanto entre capítulo y capítulo... siento las largas esperas!**

**Y como prometí... he aquí el desenlace! Finalizando esta historia cuando se cumple un año! ... Venga... os dejo un rato para los aplausos... ¿Ya?... Vale, gracias a todos por el apoyo ;)**

** Agradecer de nuevo a las incondicionales que siempre me dejáis tanto por privado como con un comentario vuestra opinión y vuestras reacciones! Aquellas que me escribís desde España, aquellas que lo hacéis desde el otro lado del charco, incluso las que hacéis trabajar al traductor para seguir esta historia! GRACIAS! Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**No os entretengo! A leer!**

* * *

_¿Donde diablos estoy? Creí que lanzándome dentro de esa esfera. encontraría a Henry y a Regina... Pero maldita sea... ¡No hay nada aquí! Vacío, absoluto vacío... Y como en mi sueño, mi visión no capta nada, mi oído tampoco... Recuerdo esa pesadilla de hace un rato y me concentro en mis manos... pero en mi mano derecha no hay nada... ¡JODER! ¿Por que no está Henry sujetándome? Pero para empezar... ¿Por que era Henry el que sujetaba mi mano? En mi sueño, mi hijo colgaba de entre nosotras... Pero ahora estoy sola en la Nada..._

_Piensa Swan, piensa... Henry era el lazo que nos une a Regina y a mi... El por que, es sencillo... Es nuestro hijo... Yo le dí a luz y Regina lo crió...El verdaderamente cree que somos su familia, que ambas somos sus madres... El verdadero creyente, creyendo que ambas tenemos el mismo vínculo con el, pese a lo diferentes que somos... pese que sus diez primeros años de vida no me tenía en ella... Pese que desde hace poco me llama "mamá" ¿Cuando me llamó "Mamá" por primera vez? Mamá siempre ha sido Regina, pero... para el yo también... Sobre todo después de la maldición de Pan... De los recuerdos que Regina implantó en nosotros... Tanto ella como yo, somos sus madres... Y para el verdadero creyente ese es un vínculo indestructible..._

_¿Y para mi? Es curioso como ahora parece tan sencillo verme junto a Regina y mi hijo como una verdadera familia... Levantarnos temprano, darnos los buenos días, desayunando juntos... Dejando a Henry en la escuela antes de besar a mi mujer deseándome un buen día en el trabajo... Oh dios... Podría ser tan perfecto...Mi hijo... Con sus madres... Mi familia... Tan solo quiero tener mi propia familia por una vez... La magia es deseo... Y deseo estar con mi..._

\- No... Emma... - La rubia gira sorprendida su cabeza hacia la derecha, y observa a Regina mirándola con tristeza. - Emma, debes irte... - La sheriff aprieta su mano derecha, envolviendo fuertemente la de su hijo. - Debes irte... debes llevártelo, mírale... - Ambas centran su mirada en Henry, que permanece semi detenido en el tiempo.

_No se en que momento la magia se puso en marcha, pero ahora me encuentro donde quería... Justo en la misma reproducción de mi sueño... Henry parece ir... a cámara lenta... pero su gesto es de dolor... de terror... sus lágrimas siguen rodando por sus mejillas, pese a estar casi congelado en el tiempo... Alzo mi mirada, buscando la de Regina, pero no me mira a mi... y no tengo que mirar en su misma dirección para saber lo que requiere tal concentración por parte de ella... El Caos... Su rostro muestra fatiga... el sudor perla su piel, las incontables lágrimas que ha derramado surcan sus mejillas... La sangre que ha gastado esa fea herida en una de sus sienes, ensucia su rostro... y el temblor de su cuerpo... la tensión en su brazo derecho rodeado por esas extrañas vetas blancas... Se agota... Se rinde... Y no puedo permitirlo..._

_Y como en mi sueño... Una intervención y la decisión de Regina, me dejará sin opción..._

\- Puedo concederle cualquier ayuda... ¿Cual es su petición, majestad? - En medio del Caos, la voz de Sidney hace eco en las paredes inexistentes del infinito.

* * *

\- ¿Funcionará? - Snow White lanza la pregunta sin despegar la vista de la esfera, en la calma que empieza a envolver Sotrybrooke.

\- Ya oíste a Sidney... - Interviene David mientras rodea con su brazo a su esposa. - Dijo que habló con Regina... Que su plan era transmitirle todo su poder para que pudiese contener el Caos. -

\- Pero... ¿Que será de ellos? - Dice la mujer con temor.

\- Todavía nos queda un deseo... Veremos que noticias trae el genio en su regreso. - La bibliotecaria no pierde la esperanza mientras observa al Oscuro recuperar la conciencia.

\- ¿Belle? - Gold entrecierra su mirada centrándose en la mujer ante el. - Has sido tu... pero ¿Como...? - El hombre observa la daga que sostiene su esposa mientras se incorpora.

\- Ruby descubrió tu plan... Y es también que gracias a ella, tengamos al genio de nuestro lado. - La bibliotecaria le da la espalda y centra su atención en la esfera. - El señor Glass está de vuelta en ese mundo cumpliendo el segundo deseo. -

\- ¿Que deseo...? - Rumple se incorpora del suelo desviando la mirada al mismo punto que su mujer.

\- Le dije que el segundo deseo, sería cumplir cualquier petición de Regina... Sidney nos dijo que ya le ofreció su poder para ayudarla a contener el Caos. -

\- No pedirá su poder... querrá sacar a toda costa a su hijo de ahí... eso será lo que pedirá. -

\- A su hijo y a Emma... Es una probabilidad que se me había pasdo por la cabeza... - Dice en un suspiro. - Aún así, todavía tendré un tercer deseo... y estamos en poder de la lampara... -

\- Gold... tu plan ha fracasado... Así que ayúdanos y dinos que probabilidades tenemos de que mi hija, mi nieto y Regina, vuelvan sanos y salvos.-

\- Emma... ¿Está ahí dentro...? - Pregunta sorprendido mas para si mismo antes de negar con la cabeza y reír sin gracia. - Quizás he ignorado lo que por naturaleza siempre ignoro... Como con Henry... - Medita mirando hacia ningún punto concreto.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que es eso que siempre ignoras? - Snow pregunta entrecerrando su mirada.

\- La magia mas poderosa de todas... - Añade Azul solemnemente levantando la barbilla, orgullosa.

\- Siempre intuí que Regina debía volver... ¿Como no pude ver esta realidad? Creí que debía contener el Caos el suficiente tiempo para deshacerme de la daga... Y traerla de vuelta... Es por eso que dejé para ella... - No termina su frase cuando posa su mirada en Belle. - En la trastienda, hay un pequeño paquete junto con una carta, protegido con un hechizo... Solo tu podrás cogerlo... Y cuando lo tengas, entrégaselo a Regina... - Da la espalda al grupo y comienza a alejarse.

\- ¿Acaso debemos confiar en que ese paquete no sea peligroso? - Dice David alzando la voz para que el Oscuro detenga sus pasos y mire hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

\- Ese paquete... es un obsequio para Regina... Y tranquilos... Quizás sea lo único que haya hecho como un buen hombre... - Mira con tristeza a Belle, leyendo en sus ojos la decepción. - Y no como es ser Oscuro. - Finaliza justo antes de desaparecer en una nube mágica.

\- ¿Podemos creerle? - Pregunta Snow al aire observando de nuevo la esfera.

\- Creo en ello... Al menos en este asunto... - Contesta Belle.

\- Opino igual que Belle... Al fin y al cabo, el ser Oscuro también es en parte ser humano... Sabe que es lo correcto... - Añade el hada madrina con un aire triunfal.

* * *

\- Puedo concederle cualquier ayuda... ¿Cual es su petición, majestad? - En medio del Caos, la voz de Sidney hace eco en las paredes inexistentes del infinito.

\- Llévatelos... Sálvalos... - Regina contesta sin meditar la pregunta del genio.

_Pero no puedo... No puedo dejar que se cumpla también este sueño... Que esta sea la última vez que tus ojos se posan en los míos... Henry nunca me lo perdonaría... No te lo perdonaría... Que nos apartaras... Que nos enviaras a un lugar que no tiene sentido si tu no estas... Un lugar que es tu lugar... Tu creación... Miro al frente cuando siento una presencia... El cuerpo de Sidney se hace visible con esas ropas ridículas sacadas de una mala peli de Agrabah... Me devuelve la mirada y se que tiene el mismo pesar en su conciencia... Se que la ama con todo su ser... De una forma retorcida pero protectora... Se lamenta de la petición de Regina... Y se que piensa igual que yo... Que esto no tendría que ser así... Alza ambas manos y las posa sobre mi hombro y el de Henry... Cuando toca a mi hijo, parece volver a la normalidad y sorprendéntemente, parece consciente de la situación..._

\- Ella ha decidido... - El genio afirma, cuando una luz cegadora envuelve a la Salvadora.

\- ¡NO! - La misma cegadora luz explota en las palmas de las manos del genio, cuando Henry se niega a abandonar a su madre.

\- ¿Que...? - Sidney retrocede sorprendido, mirándose las manos sin comprender.

\- Henry... - Regina mira a su hijo cuando este aprieta fuertemente ambas manos.

\- ¡No nos iremos sin ti! - Afirma rotundamente el muchacho bajo la sorpresa de los adultos. - ¡Te he dicho que no me iré a ningún lado sin ti! ¡Ninguno de los dos! - Emma sonríe con tristeza pero treméndamente orgullosa de su muchacho.

\- Tu hijo es el que ha decidido, Regina... - Dice la sheriff mirando con decisión a los ojos de la morena. - No vamos a ningún lado si no es contigo. -

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No podré contenerlo eternamente! ¡Eso de ahí se va a tragar todo lo que haya en este mundo! - Grita desesperada al ver la negativa de ambos. - Sidney... - Mira suplicante a los ojos del genio y este niega con la cabeza.

\- No puedo... Su deseo es mas fuerte que mi poder... - Vuelve a mirarse las manos intentando concentrar su propia magia. - Debiste hacerme caso... debiste usar mi poder para ayudarte a contener el Caos, Regina... - Dice con pesar mirando a la morena. - La magia del segundo deseo se ha perdido... Se ha... gastado... - Niega con la cabeza ahora observando la determinación del muchacho y la rubia.

\- Y no será en vano... Regina... - Emma mira a los ojos de la morena cuando esta se centra en ella. - Se que estás cansada... Y que sigues conteniendo ese... Vórtice de destrucción por que Henry sigue aquí contigo... Pero no puedes dejarte vencer... No por un Caos del que no eres responsable... -

\- Según dicen este es mi destino... -

\- ¡Pero eso no significa tu muerte! ¡No voy a dejarte sola con esto! ¡Henry tampoco! - Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de la sheriff ignorando la inestabilidad de la magia ante ellos. - ¡Estoy cansada de oír que el amor es la mayor magia de todas! ¡Capaz de romper cualquier maldición! Y es por eso que estamos aquí... es por eso que Sidney no puede devolvernos a Storybrooke... - Suspira entrecortádamente mientras Henry asiente con la cabeza conforme con su rubia madre. - Por amor, Regina... Por eso estamos aquí... - Con su mano libre, sujeta a Henry por su hombro mientras desenlaza su mano derecha para colocarse tras Regina. - Por nuestra familia... Por que amo nuestra familia... Saldremos todos de esta. - Coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la morena y atrae a madre e hijo. - Como la familia que somos. -

_No se en que momento comenzó a crecer la magia en mi interior... Como una explosión dentro de mi pecho... Cálida... Por que así es el amor... y es ese calor el que transmito a Regina... Le cedo mi propia magia... Siento como se desprende de mi para entrar en ella... Sidney desaparece en el momento en que Regina aspira aire fuertemente... Observo como su herida sana y la sangre se evapora... Y también como su brazo derecho se tensa firmemente... Mientras una potente luz se concentra en la palma de su mano, al mismo tiempo que las vetas blancas descienden, desvaneciéndose de mi vista..._

\- No se que hacer... Emma... - La morena murmura, viendo que el poder de la sheriff se une al suyo.

\- La magia es deseo... Desea volver, Regina... Con Henry... Conmigo... Desea vivir... - Se acerca hasta acabar susurrando esas palabras sobre el hombro de la morena. - No puedes dejarnos, no puedes dejarme... Vuelve conmigo... - Acerca sus labios hasta casi rozar la piel del cuello. - ...Te amo. - Besa sutilmente en la piel expuesta de la mujer, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza de su amor.

_Y esas cinco letras... Esa corta afirmación, que pese habiendola dejado caer inconscientemente de mis labios... Provoca un cambio inesperado... El Caos se detiene abrúptamente... Como si siguiera los latidos del corazón de Regina... Se detiene y parece esperar la luz que crece entre nosotros tres... En completo silencio... Hasta que decide luchar contra el... y no contenerlo... hasta que decide vivir... y no sacrificarse..._

\- ¡AAAAHHH! - La magia concentrada en la palma de su mano, sale disparada hacia un Caos que espera pacientemente. El Vórtice vuelve a rugir, volviendo a la vida, pero siendo sobre alimentado por el poder del amor de una familia que solo desea vivir.

_Y así... nuestros cuerpos se relajan... Viendo como la luz invade toda la oscuridad... Dejando que el Caos se convierta en algo insignificante al lado de nuestro poder... No hay nada mas que amor en el ambiente... Nos dejamos envolver por la magia de nuestra propia familia... Y aún sin saber que nos deparará... Los tres nos miramos... y ninguno podemos evitar sonreír a la vez que lloramos... Deseando sentirnos unidos, nos abrazamos... En el momento en que esa luz cegadora nos envuelve aturdiendo nuestros sentidos..._

* * *

_Estoy agotada... La luna ya no es visible con el inminente amanecer y mi pierna no sana... Es un dolor insufrible... aprieto mis dientes intentando contener el dolor bajo la mirada preocupada de Elsa... La pobre a arrastrado el cuerpo inconsciente de Killian... De Gareth... O como se llame... Hasta traerlo junto a mi... Ha rasgado su vestido para entablillar mi pierna con algunas ramas de los alrededores... Y cuando finaliza el nudo, ignoro el dolor que me provoca... Cuando la calma invade todo Storybrooke..._

\- Se ha detenido... - Murmura Elsa mirando al cielo.

\- Parece ser que Regina lo ha conseguido... Solo queda saber a que precio... - Ruby aprieta los dientes intentando incorporarse del suelo.

\- Espero que alguien recuerde que estamos aquí... - Dice rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la camarera, dejando que esta se apoye en ella.

\- Yo también lo espe... - Antes de terminar su frase, una nube verde impacta en su cara.

\- ¿Estáis bien? - Campanilla pregunta cuando capta al trío.

\- Todo lo bien que se puede estar con una pierna rota... Me preguntaba cuando volverías. - Dice la loba sin evitar una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Me gustaría curarte... Pero estoy agotada... Así que elije... O os llevo al puerto o te... -

\- Al puerto. - Dice sin dejar que Tinker termine sus opciones.

\- Alguien está ansiosa por volver con su "Amiga"... - Dice Elsa con una medio sonrisa.

\- No habléis en clave... - Dice Tinker bajo la confusa mirada de la loba. - No me mires así... vi el beso. - Le guiña un ojo coquétamente y Ruby no puede evitar ruborizarse.

\- Lo que sea... Pero lo verdaderamente importante es que todo termine bien... Necesito saber que está pasando... - Dice mientras el grupo se acerca para quedar las tres mujeres rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente del pirata.

\- Después del transporte... que todo el mundo me olvide... Voy a necesitar dormir tres días seguidos para recuperarme... - El hada suspira agotada, posa una mano sobre el hombre y su otra mano rodeando la de la loba. - ahí vamos... - El grupo desaparece de la frontera con el último resquicio de magia del hada.

_Aparecemos junto al coche de Belle... Campanilla apoya ambas manos sobre el capó respirando con dificultad... Pobrecita, está rendida... Elsa abre la puerta de atras y me obliga a sentarme... Y una vez en el interior del asiento trasero, no puedo evitar suspirar agradecida... Miro a través de los cristales y observo que todo aquel Caos ha quedado en el olvido y solo queda de el la destrucción que ha dejado a su paso y esa esfera sobre una colina... Bajo mi mirada y veo a Snow, David, Belle y Azul... No se han percatado de nuestra llegada pero lo soluciono enseguida... Estiro la parte superior de mi cuerpo entre los asientos delanteros y alargo la mano hasta presionar el claxon del coche..._

\- ¿Pero que... ? - Belle se sobresalta como el resto del grupo y traza una enorme sonrisa cuando ve quien se encuentra dentro de su coche. - Ruby... - Corre hacia el vehículo y pese a que la loba le niega con la cabeza, abre la puerta trasera de un tirón, provocando que la camarera caiga hacia atrás, al perder el apoyo de la puerta.

\- Mierda... - Aprieta los dientes y se incorpora como puede con ayuda de la bibliotecaria. - Un poquito de cuidado, estoy convaleciente. - Pide sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa cuando Belle se sienta en el borde del asiento utilizando su cuerpo para que Ruby se apoye en el.

\- ¿Y ahora que te ha pasado? ¿No puedo dejarte sin supervisión? - Deja la lámpara y la daga en el asiento delantero antes de envolver a la camarera con sus brazos. - Me tenías preocupada... - Dice apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de la loba.

\- Tu me tenías preocupada... Pero veo que lo has conseguido... - Dice mirando la daga del Oscuro.

-. ¿Tu pierna? - Dice viendo la extremidad entablillada y estirada todo lo largo del asiento trasero.

\- Rota... No te preocupes... - Vuelve el torso para hacer frente a la esposa del Oscuro. - Belle... -

\- ¿Si? - Contesta con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Yo... quiero decir... Tu... Bueno... - Titubea sin saber que decir. - Mierda... Había pensado en tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero ahora no soy capaz de enlazar una frase coherente y... -

\- Oh, cállate de una vez... - Corta a la loba, sujeta fuertemente su barbilla y estampa sus labios en los de Ruby. - Siempre complicando las cosas... - Dice con sus labios pegados a los de la camarera antes de volver a besarle.

\- Mmmh... - Es la única contestación de la camarera cuando se deja besar felizmente.

\- Eheem... - David se asoma al interior del coche, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Hey, Dave... - Dice jovial Ruby, intentando emascarar su vergüenza.

\- Me parece genial que estés bien y que hayas conseguido a la chica, pero esto aún no ha acabado... - Dice de forma suave.

\- Tiene razón... - Belle se incorpora acomodando a la loba antes de cerrar la puerta y abrir la del asiento del conductor. - Quédate aquí e intenta no romperte nada mas... - Dice recogiendo la lámpara y entregando la daga a la camarera. - Cuida de esto... - Acaricia la mano de la morena antes de volverse y unirse a David.

\- Eso a sido... - Murmura Ruby todavía en shock por el cambio de acontecimientos. - Wow... -

\- Wow... - Una Elsa risueña hace que la loba vuelva a ruborizarse y sin querer avergonzarla mas, vuelve su atención a Tinker. - ¿Como estará el resto de... ? - No termina su pregunta cuando ante el grupo que se encuentra frente la esfera, aparece el genio.

\- ¡Sidney! ¿Que ha pasado? - Snow pregunta presa de los nervios.

\- Regina... Me dijo que sacara de ahí a Henry y a Emma... - Dice mirándose las manos todavía sorprendido.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Donde están? - David mira a la esfera, esperando que aparezcan como lo hizo Rumple.

\- No he podido... - Niega con la cabeza dejando caer ambos brazos. - Su deseo era mas fuerte que mi poder... -

\- ¿El deseo de quien? - Pregunta Belle molesta, siendo ella la poseedora de la lámpara.

\- El deseo de Henry... - Todos abren sus ojos con sorpresa excepto el hada madrina.

\- Os lo dije... La magia mas poderosa de todas... - Añade Azul.

\- Sabes perfectamente que con ese poder no se controla el Caos. - Dice molesto el genio.

\- El poder de los dioses no significa Caos... ¿Olvidáis que el Caos es tan solo una consecuencia? ¿El daño colateral de la resurrección de Gareth? El poder de los dioses es vida... No muerte y destrucción. - Dice Belle cortando la disputa del genio y del hada. - Regina ha ido con la clara intención de sacrificarse para contener el Caos... Pero con Henry y con Emma ahí... -

\- No se puede sacrificar... Eso significaría la muerte de los tres... - Mary Margareth murmura entendiendo el punto de la bibliotecaria.

\- Deseará vivir... para que Henry y Emma sobrevivan. Y si es así... -

\- El Caos será historia. - Finaliza Sidney sonriendo por primera vez.

\- ¿Que es lo último que viste ahí? - Pregunta David algo mas tranquilo y Sidney traza aún mas grande su sonrisa.

\- Que tu hija le cedía todo su poder a Regina. - Todos sonríen con ternura ante esa afirmación

\- La verdadera Salvadora, salvando la situación... - Dice el hada cruzándose de brazos con orgullo.

\- Aggh, deja ya eso... - Snow sacude su mano molesta y todos vuelven a centrarse en la esfera.

* * *

_Que ironía... al final si que resultó ser el amor mas puro la cura que necesitaba Marian... Me aferraba a que el amor no era la solución para todo, que debía ser algo más complejo, pero no, hay estaba otra vez... Un momento... ¿Marian? Eso pasó hace días... Pero es curioso cuando ahora tengo la misma línea de pensamiento que en aquel momento... Solo debo cambiar lo que necesitó Marian con lo que he necesitado para acabar con el Caos... y no contenerlo... Es curioso como mi mente confusa hace que olvide mi situación actual... Como el amor de mi hijo abruma mis sentidos... Como el amor de Emma acuna mi pesar... _

_Creí que la única manera de que Storybrooke sobreviviera al Caos... era haciéndome con el... Llevarlo a ese otro mundo... y dejar que su destrucción vuelva a consumir la nada... Y para ello debía contenerlo... Contenerlo y ya está... Y todo lo que amo sobreviviría... Me conformaba con eso... Morir para que el resto pudiera vivir... Pero no conté con la conformación de Emma y Henry... Sabía que no podía decirles nada... Que me lo impedirían... Que no dejarían que me sacrificara... Y pese a evitar a toda costa que ambos supiesen nada... Aquí están... Abrazándome... envueltos por el calor de un poder abrumador... Y solo puedo sentirme bien... sentirme... feliz..._

_Mi cuerpo pierde toda tensión y siento que me desvanezco... Como si perdiera la consciencia... Y por un momento pensé que era normal... Que ese era el efecto de invadir la nada de vida... de amor... Pero los latidos de mi corazón son cada vez mas pausados... Y cuando todo se oscurece... Siento que Emma me aprieta contra si... me sujeta... "¿Regina?" Su voz... es lejana... Como si estuviese sumergida en el agua... Pero siento... su preocupación... y solo quiero tranquilizarla... Pero no puedo... Tan solo... formar una pequeña sonrisa... Porque... aunque todo se desvanezca... Aunque... mi cuerpo no responda... Solo puedo... sentirme feliz..._

* * *

\- ¡REGINA! - Una potente luz invade la esfera cegando no solo a los presentes, si no a Storybrooke por completo. - ¡Regina, vamos Regina! - Cuando la luz remite, ya no hay esfera, tan solo Emma, sujetando el cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa y un Henry aguantando la cabeza de su madre con claro signo de preocupación.

\- ¡EMMA! - David corre ascendiendo por la colina, seguido de Snow y el hada madrina. - Dios mío, gracias, gracias... - Murmura cuando Emma inca las rodillas dejando el cuerpo de la morena sobre su regazo. - ¿Que... Que le pasa? - Después de comprobar que su hija y su nieto parecen estar bien, centra su atención en Regina.

\- Regina... - Snow se pone en sus rodillas junto a su hija, mirando con preocupación.

\- No, no, no... otra vez no... - Emma murmura presa del pánico meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás sosteniendo fuertemente el cuerpo de la morena.

\- Emma... - Mary Margareth acaricia el cabello de su hija mientras intenta tranquilizarla. - Emma... traquila... - Su voz esta cargada de preocupación pero también es dulce. - Emma... ¡Emma! - Por fin la rubia centra su mirada empañada en su madre. - Cariño... tranquila... -

\- Pero... - Niega con la cabeza en claro estado de shock.

\- Má... tranquila, vas a ahogarla... - Dice por primera vez Henry.

\- ¿Que...? - La sheriff mira a Regina captando que respira pausadamente. - Oh dios... - Suspira con congoja dejando salir lágrimas de alivio.

\- Está bien... solo está inconsciente... - David sonríe acariciando la espalda de su hija.

_En serio... he estado a punto de cagarme encima... Entre estar en ese mundo con mi madre, sentir toda esa magia quemando mi interior... y que por un momento pensé que mamá había muerto... Uf... He estado a punto de necesitar un retrete urgentemente..._

_Nos incorporamos del suelo... Wow... ¿Así ha quedado Storybrooke? Observo desde lo alto de esta extraña colina y veo a todos mirándonos aliviados... _

\- ¡Henry, eres un héroe! - Belle grita feliz viendo como comienzan a descender la colina.

\- No ha sido para tanto... - Henry se soba la cabeza avergonzado.

\- ¿Que no ha sido para tanto? ¡Chico, huiste de nosotras, robaste el bug de tu madre y viniste al rescate! ¡ESO ES UN HÉROE! - Ruby grita cuando se pone en pie junto al coche.

\- ¿¡Eras tu quien conducía mi coche!? - Emma dice después de recoger el cuerpo de Regina y descender con ayuda de su padre. - Chico, en cuanto tu madre despierte, estarás en graves problemas. -

\- ¡Dejaste las llaves puestas! - Dice el muchacho en su defensa cuando el grupo se reúne junto al coche de Ruby.

\- ¿Eh...? - Emma mira avergonzada por su olvido mientras sigue sujetando a Regina entre sus brazos.

\- Entonces... ambos estáis en graves problemas... - Regina murmura sorprendiendo a la rubia cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

\- Hey... - La sheriff titubea cuando ve a la morena recuperando la consciencia. - ¿Estás bien? - Regina sonríe y se acurruca en los brazos de su salvadora.

\- Oh, si... - Elsa abre la puerta del copiloto y Emma deposita con cuidado a la mujer en el asiento. - Ahora no tanto... - Mira con fastidio cuando pierde el calor del cuerpo de la rubia junto al suyo.

\- ¡HEY! - Gruñón con algunos de los enanos se acercan corriendo hasta el grupo. - ¿Estáis todos bien? - Dice recuperando el aire.

\- Si... y supongo que el resto de Storybrooke también... ¿Verdad, Campanilla? - Snow sonríe y le dedica una mirada al hada verde.

\- Hice lo que me pediste... Las hadas crearon una zona segura y los hombres alegres reunieron al pueblo en ella... - Afirma bajo la sorpresa del grupo.

\- Vaya... Alguien a sabido cuidar de su pueblo... - Regina mira a Snow White y esta niega con la cabeza.

\- Los demás no importan... Si mi familia muere... - Suspira ruidosamente. - Lo que he demostrado es que no soy una buena reina... Solo... delegué en alguien... - Sonríe a Tinker. - Además... Nada de esto no hubiese pasado si no hubiese matado a Killian... - Mira entrecerrando su mirada el cuerpo aún inconsciente del pirata. - ¿Que haremos con el? -

\- De momento, esperar que despierte y saber quien es... - La sheriff desvía su mirada del grupo y mira a la mujer en el interior del coche. - Pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa con mi familia... - Sonríe - Lo demás puede esperar, ¿No? - Pregunta a la morena.

\- Que esperen... - Le devuelve la mirada y se centra en Henry. - A casa, cariño... estas castigado. -

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Por que? - Exclama enfadado y enfurruñado.

\- ¿Aún tengo que decírtelo? - Contesta Regina arqueando una ceja justo en el momento que el sol comienza a iluminar Storybrooke.

_AARGHH... ¡Esto no es justo! Pero me resignaré... Cualquier castigo es un precio muy bajo por tener a mi familia de nuevo..._

_Belle pregunta por el estado del pueblo a Gruñón y se debate entre liberar al genio o restaurar Storybrooke... "Libéralo... el pueblo es cosa nuestra" eso dice mi madre sujetando la mano de mi otra madre... Killian ingresará en el hospital para ver como evoluciona. Elsa intentará encontrar a su hermana... Dice que tiene algo para ello... Solo espero que no se meta en mas problemas... Mis abuelos planifican una reunión en la alcaldía en dos días, para esclarecer... o mas bien, para juzgar la actuación de Azul en todo esto... Pero en fin... todo esto... Creo que ya es otra historia... Una nueva historia que comienza con un nuevo amanecer..._

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado como ha acabado el asunto! No ha sido fácil, pero el Caos es historia! Y menudo final abierto os he dejado! Muchas respuestas aún por responder, personajes que no han acabado aún y decisiones todavía por tomar!**

**Y para ello, quiero contar con vuestro apoyo! Condeceré caprichitos ahora que lo importante ya está resuelto!**

**¿Que es el obsequio de Rumple? ¿Que pasa con Killian? ¿Ingrid? ¿Donde carajo está? ¿Rumple saldrá de escena así sin mas? ¿Azul? Alguna cosita mas queda por esclarecer y alguna que otra cosa mas que vosotras queráis que incluya... Capítulos extra! De esos que se escriben solos sin rebanarme los sesos! Ya tocaba xD**

**Espero vuestras demandas, opiniones, collejas y maldiciones! jejeje**

**Saludos!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bueno! Después de alguna amenaza bomba, aquí os traigo este capítulo! Y si, con su parte muy SQ como alguna que otra me pedía :P! Espero que os guste!**

**Como siempre, agradecer a las incondicionales que siempre me apoyáis y que esperáis con ansias una nueva actu! Aquí lo teneis! La primera parte de los dos capítulos que me prometí a mi misma para "cerrar" esta historia... (Lo entrecomillo por que todavía no tengo muy claro como lo voy a acabar... algo me ronda por la cabeza queee... bueno ya se verá XD)**

**a leerrr!**

* * *

\- Las tareas de restauración van a ser épicas... Contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis. - Dice Belle cuando sortea con el coche los obstáculos, encaminando la calle principal. - He de recoger algo en la tras tienda... ¿Podéis esperar un minuto? - Dice al detenerse ante la tienda de empeños mirando a los ocupantes del vehículo.

\- Es lo mínimo... - Murmura Regina desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Hey... ¿Como te encuentras? - Emma pregunta desde el asiento trasero, justo detrás de la morena.

\- Al borde de la inconsciencia... - Regina coge la mano que posa la rubia sobre el asiento y deja un beso en ella antes de apoyar la cabeza.

\- Bueno, por aquí detrás ya han sucumbido a eso. - La sheriff señala a Henry dormido en el centro del asiento y a la loba de igual manera con su pierna rota sobre madre e hijo. - Espero poder despertarlo... Ya está crecidito para recogerlo en brazos y meterlo en la cama. - Ríe en la imagen mental con su hijo en brazos.

\- No te escuché quejarte cuando me tenías hace un momento en brazos. - La morena voltea su cabeza para sonreír perezosamente.

\- En ese momento tenía la adrenalina por las nubes, además... Henry ya pesa mas que tu. -

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Contesta indignada frunciendo el ceño, sin evitar examinar al muchacho.

\- Si que lo es, reconócelo... Ya no es tu "pequeño príncipe" - Junta sus manos sin llegar a tocarse, haciendo referencia a algo pequeño.

\- Siempre será mi pequeño príncipe. - Dice mirando al frente, orgullosa.

\- ¿Lo seguirá siendo cuando sea un palmo mas alto que tu y se afeite y tenga una voz varonil... ? - Enumera burlona y Regina se tapa los oídos con ambas manos negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate! - Cierra los ojos intentando borrar esa imagen mental.

\- Hey... - Emma alarga una mano y aprieta suavemente el hombro de la morena. - Lo importante es que Henry nos tenga a ambas para poder verlo convertirse en un hombre. - Le dedica una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor a lo que la morena no puede evitar devolvérsela.

\- Ya lo tengo. - Belle entra en el vehículo interrumpiendo el momento. - Regina... Esto es para ti. - Le entrega un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón y un sobre con su nombre. - No se lo que es... Pero se que Rumple lo ha dejado para ti con buenas intenciones... - Regina frunce el ceño al recordar que el Oscuro ya le informó de que tenía un obsequio para ella.

\- Le dije que no quería nada de el... - Niega con la cabeza observando el paquete sobre sus piernas.

\- Creo que es su manera de cerrar esta etapa... -Dice la bibliotecaria mientras arranca el coche. - Toda tu vida te ha estado utilizando para sus objetivos... Y con el Caos era el fin de ese círculo vicioso... No creo que sea nada malo, Regina. - Encamina la calle Mifflin hasta detenerse ante la mansión.

\- Pueden ser muchas cosas y leer esa carta no creo que te haga ningún daño... - Emma abre la puerta trasera y zarandea suavemente a Henry. - Pero sea lo que sea, puede esperar... Ahora, a casa... - Henry abre los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Está bien... me encargaré de esto en otro momento. - Regina desciende del vehículo y se apoya en la rubia.

\- ¿Mamá? - Henry se soba la tripa cuando consigue salir de debajo de la pierna de la loba. - ¿Todavía queda lasaña en el frigorífico, verdad? - Se despiden de Belle y caminan hasta el porche de la casa.

\- Tu madre la terminó... - Contesta la morena entrando en la vivienda.

\- Oowwhh... - Se lamenta el muchacho, dando pasos pesados en dirección de la cocina.

* * *

_"Querida Regina:_

_Te escribo estas palabras después de haber mantenido esa tensa conversación contigo en tu habitación. Es posible que no sea el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero han habido cosas que me han hecho pensar en mas opciones..."_

_"El Caos no tenía por que cobrarse una vida... Si estas leyendo esto será por que ya todo ha terminado... Pero tu carácter y tu empeño... Tu forma de ser... Esa manera incondicional de amar que posees... Te hace pura... Eres luz y amor... Pero necesitaba de ti tu espíritu sacrificador para con el Caos... Tu oscuridad junto con tu luz... Para ser el verdadero salvador. Para controlar el poder de los dioses y así poder deshacerme de la daga."_

_"Hablando contigo hace un momento, me has recordado algo verdaderamente importante... Que pese a todo lo que intente... a todas mis promesas de proteger y cuidar aquello que mi hijo amaba... Mis promesas a Belle... Eso no me hace un buen hombre... Y si... tienes razón... Los villanos no tenemos finales felices. Así que ahora te escribo estas líneas creyendo que es posible, que en el momento que leas esto, no haya conseguido deshacerme de la daga... No haya conseguido mis objetivos... Que otra vez lo haya perdido todo... Perdí a mi hijo por ser el Oscuro... Y ahora barajo la posibilidad de perder a mi nieto y a mi esposa por el mismo motivo... Por ser el villano."_

_"¿Pero quienes son los villanos en esta historia? ¿Quienes son los buenos? Aquello que se autodenominan los buenos... ¿Que tan buenos son? Aquellos que aunque con nobles intenciones... escogen el camino fácil para conseguir sus objetivos... Sin importarles las consecuencias..."_

* * *

\- Elsa... - La reina de Arendelle se sobresalta cuando una conocida voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ingrid? ¿Donde estabas? - La joven mira a la hermana de su madre, sin ignorar su rostro abatido.

\- He preferido mantenerme en un segundo plano... Sin mi poder, soy completamente inútil... - Dice señalando el brazal que bloquea su magia.

\- Siento que no hayas podido recuperar a tu hijo... - Dice mirando al suelo. - Pero aún se desconoce la identidad del pirata... Aunque... - Se muerde el labio frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ese pirata... te cautivó, ¿Verdad, sobrina? - Sonríe de medio lado cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es atractivo... - Dice ruborizándose sin despegar la vista del suelo.

\- Y supo convencer a una dama... Te hizo cambiar de idea con sus "dulces" palabras. - Rueda los ojos recordando las palabras de Killian para evitar que Elsa hundiese la daga mágica en su pecho.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - Ignora la burla de su tía.

\- Sin mi magia no puedo volver a mi guarida... Así que me dejé llevar hasta acabar aquí... - Dice observando el amanecer sobre el mar en calma. - ¿Y tu? -

\- El Oscuro... Me dio esto... Para encontrar a mi hermana... - Enseña el colgante a una distancia prudente. - Pero me advirtió... Esto solo concederá un deseo a alguien de corazón noble... puro... - Entrecierra su mirada frunciendo el ceño, dudando.

\- Pues pídelo... Pide tu deseo... -

\- ¿Y si no me concede el deseo? He hecho cosas que... He sido egoísta y eso no hace noble a nadie... - Niega con la cabeza recordando los momentos en los que se ha equivocado.

\- Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás... - Ingrid se encoje de hombros. - Hazlo, Elsa... -

\- Está bien... - Alza el colgante ante su rostro, cierra los ojos y se concentra en el deseo. - _Deseo tener a mi hermana conmigo... - _Suspira lentamente abriendo los ojos dejando pasar los segundos.

\- ¿Y...? - Ingrid pregunta sin enmascarar su intriga.

\- No funciona... - Después de varios segundos, los ojos de la reina de Arendelle se humedecen. - Oh, Anna... - Una lágrima se desprende cayendo sobre el amuleto.

\- Elsa, mira... - Ingrid advierte a su sobrina cuando el colgante comienza a brillar y a levitar por voluntad propia. - ¡Funciona! - Dice sin evitar una sonrisa de emoción.

\- Pero... ¿A donde...? - Deja que el colgante las guíe por la playa levitando ante ellas. - ¿El mar...? - Ve como el amuleto vuela sobre el agua y a varios metros de la orilla se hunde, desapareciendo. - ¿Que...? - Murmura con pesar, dejando correr lágrimas cuando se da cuenta de que el amuleto se ha perdido.

\- Que extraño... - Ingrid frunce el ceño sin comprender. - Eso debería de haberte traído a tu... - Algo burbujea desde el fondo marino llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Que es eso...? - Pregunta cuando un gran baúl es arrastrado por la corriente hasta vararse en la orilla.

\- ¡SOCORRO! - Una conocida voz junto a unos fuertes golpes salen del interior del arcón.

\- ¿¡ANNA!? - Elsa abre violentamente la tapa del baúl con su magia cuando se precipita sobre el. - ¡Oh, Dios mío...! - Recoge por los hombros a su hermana y la estampa en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡ELSA! Pero... ¿Como...? - Devuelve el abrazo sorprendida

\- ¿Cuñada? - El joven sale tambaleante de su particular prisión y mira la escena confuso.

\- ¡Estáis bien! - Elsa no puede evitar llorar aliviada envolviendo a ambos en un abrazo.

\- ¡Ingrid! - Anna exclama con sorpresa a la vez que encolerizada al reconocer a su tía.

\- Tranquilos, ahora mismo soy completamente inofensiva... - Sonríe viendo el reencuentro sin poder evitar mostrar un atisbo de felicidad.

\- Es una larga historia... - Dice la reina de Arendelle. - Pero de momento, vayamos a que os cambiemos esas ropas empapadas ¿De acuerdo? -

* * *

_"Y aunque sus acciones sean egoistas... Siempre hemos tenido que ver como esas personas, consiguen su final feliz... Consiguen sus objetivos, pese ha haber sucumbido al camino fácil... Pese ha haber cometido actos poco nobles..."_

_"Mientras que los que se suponen los villanos... Y ya no hablo solo por mi... Hemos tenido que perder una y otra vez... Perder lo que amamos. Cuando pensamos que esta vez si... esta vez nada me impedirá tener mi final feliz... Supongo que la diferencia está en que para que ese villano tenga su final feliz... otros debían perderlo... Y acabamos pagando con nuestra misma moneda... Al final siempre vemos como nuestro final feliz se escapa de entre nuestros dedos... y son otros los que lo obtienen... Quizás deba ser así... O quizás no... Pero la realidad es que esa felicidad que se suponía debía ser nuestra... Pasa a ser de otro..."_

* * *

\- ¿Que has hecho esta vez, cachorro? - Granny pregunta con sus brazos en jarra fingiendo enfado sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver aparecer a su nieta apoyada en Belle.

\- ¿Ya se han ido? - Pregunta Ruby dejando parte de su peso sobre la barra del restaurante.

\- En cuanto recogieron al pequeño Neal, me pusieron al día con lo sucedido... Se sorprendieron de que este viejo edificio, no tuviese grandes desperfectos. - Dice orgullosa.

\- Bueno, eso de que no tubo grandes desperfectos... - Ruby mira los ventanales rotos y las placas del falso techo rotas y esparcidas por el suelo. - ¿Tinker estuvo aquí? -

\- Si. Cuando todo se puso feo, la gente acudía en busca de ayuda. Robin y sus hombres tuvieron que abandonar el bosque, debido a una erupción volcánica. Fueron muy útiles ayudando a los ciudadanos con problemas... - La anciana habla mientras prepara dos tazas de té y las tiende a ambas mujeres. - Después fueron reuniendo a la gente aquí y en la entrada. Campanilla y las hadas crearon una zona segura con su magia. -

\- Vaya... Menos mal que alguien pudo hacer algo por la gente en el pueblo... La verdad que todo lo sucedido en el puerto, nos dejó muy ocupados. - Dice Belle posando su mirada en la loba. - Y creo que alguien aquí hizo demasiado en esta nueva crisis... Y ese alguien debería descansar. - Sonríe frotando la espalda de la camarera.

\- La verdad... estoy agotada... - Dice dejando caer su cabeza. La ladea hasta mirar a la bibliotecaria. - ¿Te quedas? - Sonríe cansada pero con toda esperanza.

\- Alguien deberá vigilar que no te rompas nada mas. ¿Vamos? - Le tiende su brazo y la rodea por la cintura mientras la loba se apoya en los hombros de Belle.

\- ¿No tendréis problemas con...? - La abuelita no termina la pregunta con cierto temor.

\- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por mi futuro ex marido... al menos no por el momento. - Dice para tranquilidad de la anciana.

\- Buenas noches, abuela. - Belle y Ruby encaminan las escaleras, ascendiendo pausadamente con cuidado de no golpearse la pierna.

\- ¡Querrás decir buenos días! - Grita antes de ver desaparecer a su nieta, sin poder contener una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Cuidado... - Belle ayuda a la loba a sentarse en su cama. - Te buscaré algo para que te cambies. - Besa su mejilla antes de dejarla un momento.

\- ¿Tu lobo está demasiado cansado para hacerte sanar la pierna? - Una conocida voz sobresalta a Ruby y se voltea asustada para encarar la procedencia.

\- ¿Que quieres...? - Pregunta con temor.

\- Tan solo... saber que está bien... - Rumpelstinskin camina rodeando la cama para hacer frente a la camarera.

\- Lo está. ¿Algo mas? - Se tensa bajo la presencia del Oscuro.

\- Está demasiado a la defensiva, señorita Lucas. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle ningún daño... al contrario... - Alza una mano y desciende hasta cernirse sobre la pierna rota.

\- ¿Como esperas que confíe...? - No termina su pregunta cuando el Oscuro hace que la pierna sane con ayuda de su magia. - No lo entiendo... ¿Por que...? - Jadea y respira agitada por la abrumadora sensación.

\- Por que no quiero que mi querida Belle... Cargue con otro tullido... Tullida en tu caso. - Ignora el brillo amarillo en los ojos de la loba y agita su bastón, señalando la pierna recién sanada, haciendo referencia a la cojera. - No me malinterprete, señorita Lucas... Solo deseo que Belle sea feliz... -

\- Yo también lo deseo... -

\- Si... Y si para ello debo dejarla marchar... Así será... No he podido ser el hombre que se merece. - Suspira mirando al suelo. - Pero le advierto... - Alza su cabeza y mira directamente a los ojos de Ruby. - Si algún día tengo la certeza de poder ser ese hombre... de poder ser la persona que la haga aún mas feliz de lo que pueda ser contigo... La apartaré de ti... -

\- Eso está por verse... Gold... - Hace incapié en su nombre, como queriendo separar al Oscuro del hombre. - Pero voy a invertir cada segundo... cada aliento que me quede el resto de mi vida... Para que esa mujer sea la mas feliz de este mundo... Eso que no te quepa duda. - Sonríe pero sin maldad, cuando el Oscuro traza una sonrisa de igual manera.

\- ¿Eso es un trato... ? - Gold extiende su mano de forma amigable y la deja suspendida en el aire ante el rostro de la morena.

\- Trato. - Aprieta su mano con la del hombre, cerrando un trato que la hace feliz. - Mi prioridad será siempre ella. - Desenlazan sus manos y el Oscuro se da la vuelta.

\- Dile que lo siento... y explícale esta conversación si lo deseas... De mi no lo creería. - Sonríe con tristeza ante esa afirmación. - Adiós, señorita Lucas. - Desaparece en una nube mágica, justo en el momento en que Belle aparece en la habitación.

\- Ruby... ¿Estás bien? - La bibliotecaria pregunta sujetando un par de toallas y algo de ropa.

\- Si... Mi pierna... - Dice desenvolviendo el improvisado vendaje. - Ya no está rota... - Sonríe cuando Belle se sienta a su lado.

\- Eso es... una gran noticia... - Dice mirándola fijamente. - Hubiese sido muy molesto dormir con eso... - Se inclina sobre el cuerpo de la loba. - Y no hubieses podido moverte con libertad... - Susurra sobre los labios de la morena.

\- ¿Libertad para que...? - Sonríe pecaminosamente rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Belle.

\- ¿Hace falta que te lo diga...? - No espera replica de la loba cuando se lanza sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente.

* * *

_"Pero supongo que eso no significa que los villanos nos debamos rendir... ¿Verdad? El mal no nace... Se hace... Y aunque esa estúpida de Azul quiera hacer creer lo contrario... Lo que una vez ha estado envuelto en tinieblas, puede volver a la luz. Incluso arrebatándote toda luz... Se que le demostrarás que se equivoca una vez mas... Que pese a sus intentos y a sus malas acciones para que no poseas luz en tu interior... Le demostrarás a todos que esa luz está en ti..."_

* * *

\- ¿Y Henry? - Emma pregunta entrando en la habitación de Regina, después de arreglar el pequeño estropicio en la cocina.

\- Duerme como un bebé. - La morena coge un cambio de ropa y la sheriff no ignora el sonido del agua correr en el baño.

\- Querrás decir que duerme como un adolescente después de una tórrida noche. - La provoca y espera sonriente la reacción de la morena.

\- No pienso caer en tus juegos. Estoy agotada y pienso darme un baño. - Dice con altivez pasando junto a la rubia.

\- ¿Mis juegos? - Emma la sujeta de la muñeca deteniéndola. - Todavía no he empezado a jugar... - Se acerca hasta rozar sus labios y habla en susurros. - Y créeme... que ese baño me está invitando ha hacerlo... - Pasea su lengua de forma sugerente sobre los labios de la morena.

\- A falta de un patito de goma... - Regina rodea el cuello de la sheriff con un brazo y captura su lengua en su boca. - Bueno será un cisne para mi bañera... - La arrastra hasta el aseo besándose mientras se despojan de sus ropas.

_Es tan natural... tan... normal... Emma comienza a desabrochar mi camisa mientras besa mi cuello y muerde mi oreja... No pierdo tiempo y comienzo a desabrochar sus pantalones... Me siento agotada... y se que ella también... Pero por una vez, sabemos que nadie va a irrumpir o a interrumpirnos... por una vez, se que no tenemos que salir corriendo...Y el pensar que anoche me estaba despidiendo de ella mientras le hacia el amor... Ahora aquí... Se que no es un adiós... Es una bienvenida a una nueva vida... No hay un Caos inminente al otro lado de la ventana... No hay crisis que me dejen las horas contadas... Tan solo la vida por delante... Vida que he decidido vivir por ellos... con ellos... Con ella..._

_Antes de que me de cuenta, ya estamos en ropa interior... Y lamento que el agua que llena la bañera sea tan caliente... Siento sus manos en mi espalda, desabrochándome el sujetador y sobre su hombro intento ver su reflejo en el espejo... Pero el calor del agua empaña el cristal y tan solo observo un borrón de ella... Aunque no necesito mis ojos para verla... Los cierro mientras ella acaba de liberar mi pecho, amontonando la ropa que hay en el suelo... No me importa... no ahora... Paseo mis manos hasta descender en su perfecto culo... Jesús... Mis manos tienen vida propia y se cuelan en su ropa interior para amasar sus fuertes glúteos... Clavo mis uñas y ella gime en mi oído... Solo para después buscar mi boca y besarme sin sentido..._

_Pese a que apenas nos queda ropa puesta... Me deshago de ella con mi magia... Y me sorprende... Por que ni siquiera he tenido que mover mis manos para ello... El instinto se ha hecho cargo y a Emma parece importarle mucho menos que a mi. Me conduce hasta entrar en la bañera y me sujeta firmemente pero de manera dulce, para hundirme en el agua. Se cierne sobre mi sin dejar de besarme... No se si a vuelto a ser la magia o ella... Mis ojos siguen cerrados, pero siento como los mandos del agua se cierran y los únicos sonidos que llenan la habitación son los del chapoteo de agua por nuestros movimientos y nuestros labios besándose..._

\- Eres tan hermosa... - La rubia coloca su cuerpo entre las piernas de Regina mientras deja un rastro de besos desde su mandíbula hasta la clavícula. - Lamento el tiempo que hemos perdido... Pensar que podíamos haber estado así desde hace tanto tiempo... - Dice levantando la mirada hasta fijarla en los orbes marrones mientras una de sus manos juega con uno de los pechos de la morena.

\- Emma... - Gime y suspira sonriendo ante las palabras de la sheriff. - Eso ya da igual... - Enreda su mano en la cabellera rubia para atraerla en un beso húmedo mientras la otra mano de Emma acomoda una de las piernas de la morena.

\- Supongo que tienes razón... - Se separa lo mínimo mientras su mano traviesa se cuela entre los muslos de la ex alcaldesa.

\- Mmmh... - Regina pega su frente a la de la rubia cuando siente unos suaves dedos acariciando su sexo.

\- Pero de ahora en adelante... - Cierra los ojos extasiada, sintiendo la humedad de la morena. - No va a pasar ni un solo día que no te diga cuanto te a... - Abre los ojos con sorpresa, deteniendo sus movimientos, siendo consciente de lo que iba a confesar por segunda vez.

\- Dímelo... - Acaricia la nuca de Emma y contonea involuntariamente sus caderas, buscando la fricción recién detenida. - Dímelo de nuevo... - Roza su boca con los labios de su amante.

\- Te amo... - Regina no deja que corra el aire y atrapa con su boca los labios de la rubia, capturando su confesión.

_Y no sabía que lo que necesitaba en esta vida era su amor... Lo que necesitaba para respirar... para vivir... Ahora solo de pensar en no tenerla... Es morir... Es... No quiero ni pensarlo... Tan solo quiero llenarme de ella... de su amor... _

_No he podido contestarle... mi cuerpo tiene vida propia y mi boca anda ocupada besándola con pasión... sus movimientos se reanudan y antes de que me de cuenta, entra en mi... No sabia la falta que me hacia hasta tenerla... Se mueve lentamente pero acertádamente... muy acertádamente... Jesús, si sigue así esto va a acabar demasiado rápido..._

\- Mmmh... Emma... - El cuerpo de la morena se arquea levantando las caderas del fondo de la bañera. - Por favor... - Pide y la rubia sonríe observando lascívamente el cuerpo que se le ofrece.

\- Dios Regina... - Se relame ante los pezones que ahora apuntan directamente hacia ella. - ¿Por favor...? No tienes necesidad de pedir... - Rodea uno de los pezones con su lengua rozándolo con sus dientes mientras embiste con dos de sus dedos.

\- Ahhh... - La morena aprieta contra si la cabeza de la rubia mientras lanza la suya hacia atrás. - Ahh... Ahhhmmm... - Emma acelera cuando siente las suaves paredes de terciopelo contraerse al rededor de sus dedos. - Emma... No... no pares... Ahh...- Lanza violentamente sus caderas contra la mano que ahora ha añadido un tercer dedo, curvándose en su interior.

\- Mi amor... - Sin detenerse, asciende paseando su legua desde el pecho hasta el cuello expuesto. - Mi vida... - Besa bajo la oreja de la morena intentando mantenerla en esa posición mientras las uñas de su amante se clavan en su espalda.

\- Emmahhh... Ahhh... - Tiembla incontroládamente sintiendo su orgasmo inminente.

\- Te amo... Y siempre te amaré... - Junto con sus palabras, hunde sus dedos retorcidos en la mujer sintiéndose atrapada en su interior.

\- ¡EMMAAahh! - Explota en un éxtasis incontrolable de convulsiones y temblores, tensando piernas y brazos, anclando el cuerpo de su amante junto al suyo.

\- Estoy aquí, cariño... - Murmura ignorando las uñas clavadas en su piel y besa a su amante en los labios, desacelerando sus movimientos.

_No puedo pensar con claridad... mi vista se ha nublado y las réplicas de ese increíble orgasmo, siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo... Y mis oídos pitan levemente... Pero Dios... De una forma embriagadora... Me siento extasiada mientras Emma retira suavemente sus dedos de mi interior... Y cuando lo hace siento como mis fluidos la siguen... Madre mía, nunca lo había sentido tan abundante... Supongo que la sensación estará intensificada con estar sumergida en el agua... Pero me importa bien poco... Ahora mismo... Respirando con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados... Oigo una dulce risita escapar de los labios de Emma... y no puedo evitar formar una sonrísa de bobalicona solo de oírla... Mientras me recupero, siento que se mueve... Destapa algún bote de gel de baño y acto seguido siento la suavidad de la esponja acariciando mi cuerpo... No puedo creer que me esté lavando... Pero si... lo hace... Y no puedo mas que sonreír... _

_Abro los ojos y me mira directamente... Con adoración... Con amor... Levanta una de mis piernas y sigue lavándome... Me hace cosquillas y no puedo evitar reír... Juega conmigo... Ríe conmigo... Y después de que me confesara sus sentimientos... Después de que me hiciese el amor... El baño se convierte en un juego puramente infantil... lavándonos mutuamente y besándonos dulcemente... Algo completamente... Perfecto... Perfectamente feliz... No puedo pensar en otra definición..._

_Una vez terminamos nuestro particular baño, me ayuda a salir, rodeando mi cuerpo con una toalla y sosteniéndome firmemente... Que bien se siente en sus brazos... Podría quedarme dormida estando en pie, si ella está rodeándome así... Parece que intuye mi relajación y sin decirnos ni una palabra, me eleva en sus brazos... Creo que ella lo disfruta mas que yo... Cargándome cual princesa en apuros... Algo que no va para nada conmigo... Pero en la soledad de mi habitación, dejaré que sea mi caballero de brillante armadura..._

_Antes de depositarme en la cama... Observo su pelo húmedo... y no ignoro el mío hasta que... en un parpadeo... Su pelo está seco... incluso bien cepillado... Su mirada es de sorpresa cuando capta que también mi cabello está seco..._

\- ¿Y eso...? - Emma pregunta con una medio sonrisa mientras deposita a la morena en la cama.

\- No lo se... es algo... que ya iremos viendo... - Contesta confusa pero tranquila al ver que su deseo de estar completamente secas, se ha cumplido. - Ven aquí... - Palmea su lado, ahora lado de Emma, para que se tumbe.

\- Parece tener sus beneficios... - Murmura cuando rodea con su brazo a la morena y acaricia su cabello. - Será mejor que descansemos... - Besa la frente de Regina y esta la mira con curiosidad.

\- Creo que le debo algo... Sheriff Swan... - La morena traza una sonrisa depravada y se sienta ahorcajadas sobre la rubia.

\- Estas agotada... - Dice sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa colocando sus manos sobre las caderas cuando la mujer se inclina sobre ella.

\- Emma... - Deja un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia.

\- ¿Si? - Da pequeños besitos sobre los labios de la morena.

\- Yo también te amo... - Se miran a los ojos durante un par de segundos antes de que la rubia sonría abiertamente, la abrace con firmeza y la bese con devoción.

Con esa última confesión, volviendo a amarse sobre una cama cargada de sentimientos. el poder de ambos Salvadores escapa de sus cuerpos. Restaurando inconscientemente con su amor, la destrucción que el Caos sembró en Storybrooke.

* * *

_"Nos salvarás... Eso no tiene mas interpretación... Serás la auténtica Salvadora... Poseerás el poder de los dioses... Serás un lider como nunca antes has sido... El control del poder y de la vida, no escapará a tu conocimiento... Aunque no ignoro lo que siempre ha dicho el hada madrina... desde mucho antes de que nacieras... Los verdaderos Salvadores, para ella, no deberían existir... El poder de los dioses controlado por un ser humano... Un ser humano con sentimientos y debilidades... Un ser vulnerable..."_

_"E aquí el por que de mi obsequio, Regina... Por que serás tu la que decidas que hacer con el... Cuando la vulnerabilidad... Cuando tus sentimientos y debilidades te abrumen... Sabrás que mi regalo... Será tu bendición... tu escape... Y lo que siempre deseaste, querida... Cuando tu madre te atormentaba con sus deseos... Cuando yo te manipulaba con mis artimañas...Aquí te entrego la posibilidad de ser libre al fin... Sin mayores consecuencias... Sin ningún beneficio para mi... Tan solo tu... y tu libertad."_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí! Evidentemente aún quedan cositas por resolver... Y lo veremos en el próximo (ahora si) y último capítulo! **

**ADVERTENCIA! Si ha alguien le gusta un final cerrado... ya os digo que a mi no! Os dejo a vuestra elección por que sinceramente... Hace tiempo que pienso en una secuela :P ¿Que opináis?**

**Saludos!**


	37. Chapter 37

**¡Siento la larga espera! Pero el final de una historia, pienso que debe estar muy bien trabajado y que sepáis que he cuidado todos los pequeños detalles! Siempre en mni línea, claro xD**

**Como ya tenía pensado, el último capítulo sería de dimensiones aun no vistas en mi... Un macro capítulo, de ahí también la tardanza... Peeeero, e cogido la tijera y le he pegado un cortecito, así que constará de dos partes. ¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO! Está practicamente escrito, solo pulir la segunda parte y la tendréis! Y bueno, dejar un margen de días,No se cuantos, según las visitas que tenga y los comentarios... Y si, es un chantaje, a mas comentarios menos tardanza! Odio tener que recurrir a esto, pero mueeeero por saber que pensáis de toda esta historia y del desenlace que está teniendo! Así que ya sabéis! :P**

**Como siempre agradecer a los incondicionales de siempre! Quiero deciros que con el capítulo anterior, empezaron ha haber nuevos lectores gratamente sorprendidos por descubrir esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**lelenz23, Adoro tu entusiasmo, espero que te siga gustando tanto y que me digas que te parece! gracias!**

**Alex, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, pese a mi tardanza en subir capítulos, espero que te sigan gustando esas respuestas a esas dudas que aún quedan. Dime que te parece!**

**Yarasosa, Una apasionada, siento la tardanza, te imagino de esas lectoras que no pueden esperar mucho para el siguiente capítulo! espero que sigas ahí y me sigas dando tu opinión!**

**15marday, Bienvenida a mi historia! Me ha gustado tu progresión y tus opiniones mientras leías toda la historia. Espero poder leer tus comentarios mas amenudo! Gusta ver las sorpresas que causan cada capítulo y las nuevas dudas que asaltan tras finalizarlo! Gracias!**

**Kykio-chan, Bienvenida a mi historia!, Espero que te siga gustando la evolución y que el desenlace también te esté gustando, gracias!**

**sara-nadia, Gracias por leer esta historia! En este capi no profundizo en la relación de Belle y Ruby pero espero que te guste!**

**A todos los demás que leéis este fic, espero vuestros comentarios, criticas y opiniones, Así como paquetes bomba y cartas de antrax xD Gracias por seguir la historia!**

**No me enrollo mas, que soy una experta en hacerlo :P A LEER!**

* * *

_\- ¡La Reina Malvada está aquí! - _

_\- ¡Ocultáos! - _

_\- ¡Que nadie se mueva por orden de la Reina! -_

_Desciendo de mi carruaje abriéndome paso entre mis soldados para observar la villa. Se que Snow White se ha refugiado en estos campesinos y hasta que no obtenga las respuestas que quiero, correrán ríos de sangre..._

_Pero... se que esta ahora no es mi vida... cuando me fijo en los rostros de estas gentes... Esto es un recuerdo... Uno de los tantos que intento olvidar... Uno en que todo ser vivo en mi contra pasó a mejor vida... Y aún sabiendo que esto no es real.. que debe ser un sueño... no puedo evitar actuar como antaño... Y que traidor es mi subconsciente... Pues los rostros de todos los campesinos son las personas que en la actualidad están a mi alrededor..._

_Un pastor con la apariencia de Robin, oculta a su pequeña esposa con su cuerpo... Y no se me escapa que es el rostro de Tinker el que asoma... Paseo mi mirada y veo ira en el rostro de Ruby... Junto a su abuela que en mi sueño, se apoya en un bastón... Y como no... También está Emma... Su rostro serio y altivo, su brazo echando hacia atrás a Henry... Quiero despertar... Pero no puedo... el recuerdo se hace cargo..._

_\- ¡Se que la fugitiva ha estado oculta en esta villa... ! - La Reina camina sonriente observando a todos los habitantes. - ... Y quiero respuestas... - Se planta ante la persona que parece ser el líder de los campesinos. - ... Y mientras no obtenga lo que quiero... Iréis muriendo uno a uno... - Mira con frialdad al rostro de Emma trazando una sonrisa malévola._

_\- No obtendréis nada de nosotros... ¡Estáis perdiendo el tiempo! - Emma responde sin pestañear a la amenaza de la Reina Malvada._

_\- Como buen líder... debes predicar con el ejemplo ¿No es así? - Alza su mano y pasea sus fríos dedos sobre la mandíbula de la rubia. - Pues serás mi ejemplo... - Susurra y se lame los labios mientras su mano desciende hasta el pecho de Emma._

_\- No te tengo miedo, bruja... - Dice entre dientes y la Reina no evita la mueca de fastidio ante las palabras de la rubia._

_\- ¡Pues será tu pueblo el que lo tenga! - Hunde la mano en su pecho y extrae el corazón de Emma._

_\- ¡AARGH! - La rubia se lamenta y cae de rodillas ante la Reina. - Matadme... ¡Pero nunca sabréis donde se oculta la legítima Reina! - Dice con el rostro contraído por el dolor._

_\- ¡PUES QUE ASÍ SEA! - Aprieta fuertemente el corazón en su mano, sin perder de vista el rostro de la rubia._

_No, no, no... Emma... Quiero despertar, quiero despertar..._

* * *

_Y por fin abro los ojos... Las lágrimas empañan mi vista y no puedo ver con nitidez... Contengo el aliento... Es mi habitación... Desecho la humedad de mis ojos con ambas manos y observo con claridad... Las paredes... el techo... ¿Que es todo esto? Crecen de forma silenciosa raíces a través de las paredes... Invadiendo mi habitación... Enredaderas con espinas listas para dañar lo que haya a su paso... Sacudo la cabeza ante esta visión y no desaparece... sigue creciendo... Mi corazón late a toda prisa y mi respiración es completamente irregular..._

\- Mmmhh... - La rubia gime en sueños y rodea la cintura de la morena con su brazo. - Regina... - Murmura ensoñadoramente sonriendo, cuando la ex alcaldesa posa su mirada asustada en ella.

_Oh dios mío... suspiro y me dejo envolver por el calor de una dormida Emma... Por su amor... por la sonrisa que me regala en el momento que mas la necesito... Solo ha sido un sueño... Una maldita pesadilla... Controlo mi respiración pensando en ella... en lo que siento por ella... En Henry... en mi familia... Sin despegar la vista de la vegetación emergente en mi habitación... Observo con calma como esas raíces y enredaderas se vuelven mas... amables... crecen flores hermosas como en una postal primaveral... Y entonces recuerdo... La magia en mi... No es oscura... No es luz... Ni ambas por separado... Es una magia diferente... El poder de los dioses..._

\- "El control de la vida en los bosques" - La morena murmura para si misma concentrándose en su poder.

\- ¿Que...? - La rubia pregunta despertándose de su sueño mientras Regina lucha por mantener el control, observando como la vegetación decrece sobre las paredes. - ¿Regina...? - Emma abre sus ojos justo en el momento que la habitación vuelve a tener su forma original. - ¿Estás bien...? - Frunce el ceño cuando ve con claridad la expresión del rostro de la morena.

\- ¿Mmh...? - Aprieta los labios cuando centra su mirada en la otra mujer, viendo como no ha sido consciente de la actividad entre las cuatro paredes. - Si... solo una pesadilla... - Sonríe relajada cuando Emma acurruca a la mujer contra si misma.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello...? - Acaricia perezosamente el cuero cabelludo de la morena cerrando sus ojos.

\- No ahora... - Relaja su cuerpo descansando sobre la rubia. - Déjame disfrutar esto un poco... - La abraza posesivamente disfrutando del silencio compartido.

*DING, DONG* - _Ya voy... - _La voz de Henry se siente en la distancia del piso inferior.

\- Parece que no lo vamos a disfrutar mucho mas... - Dice risueña la sheriff observando como la morena se da la vuelta y hunde la cara en la almohada.

\- Dimfe ham mdrff qm vyamm _\- _Dice sin despegar su rostro de la almohada.

\- ¿Que...? - No puede evitar reír apoyando un codo en la cama, observando divertida la actitud de su pareja.

\- Que le digas a tu madre que se vaya. - Levanta apenas el rostro para formular la frase y acto seguido lo vuelve a hundir.

\- ¿Como sabes que es mi madre? - Pregunta sin dejar de sonreír mientras la morena se da la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.

\- Se ha pasado la vida fastidiándome los buenos momentos... Por pura estadística, debe ser ella... Es lo mas probable. - Despereza su cuerpo estirando sus músculos a lo que la rubia no desaprovecha la oportunidad de acariciar con su mano libre, el cuerpo de la ex reina malvada.

\- ¡_Mamás, son lo abuelos! - _Henry grita desde la planta baja haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

\- Que mujer tan inteligente... - Emma se inclina juguetona para besar los labios de la morena.

\- MMhmm... - Devuelve el beso sonriendo en sus labios. - Será mejor que bajemos antes de que suba ella... - Dice al despegarse.

\- Oowwm... Espero que sea importante... ¿Que hora es? - La rubia se levanta a regañadientes, ayudando a la morena a incorporarse.

\- 15:10... ¿Cuanto hemos dormido? - Regina pregunta entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Nos acostamos al amanecer, Regina, es normal que sea tarde... - Dice cuando ve una extraña mueca en el rostro de la morena y le lanza su propia camisa al rostro. - Vístete, si no quieres que te lo impida. - Y ríen de nuevo mientras comienzan a vestirse.

* * *

_Snow tenía razón... En el pueblo no hay rastro de todo el Caos... como si nunca hubiese sucedido... Emma ha ido con sus padres al ayuntamiento para preparar la asamblea de mañana por la mañana... Para tratar los cabos sueltos y para juzgar el papel de la polilla en todo esto... Y yo he preferido no ir... No después de ver como mis sentimientos activan este poder... Prefiero evitar cualquier mal momento hasta que sepa como controlarlo..._

_Henry y yo damos un paseo... Le dije que prefería comprobar por mi misma que todo está en su sitio y quiso acompañarme... Lo agradezco... Me distrae de manera que solo pueda pensar cosas positivas de mi nueva vida... _

_Nuestro primer destino es el puerto... Todo está en su sitio... Pero como me temía, hay algo que ha sucumbido indefinidamente al Caos... Y es esa colina que parte en dos el muelle... Y en lo alto... Un árbol..._

\- Es un manzano... - Henry asegura cuando ascienden la colina. - Pero no tiene manzanas... - Frunce el ceño mirando las verdes hojas del árbol.

\- Bueno... supongo que es demasiado pronto para que de sus frutos... - Dice llegando a lo alto de la colina.- De todas formas, no le quitaremos la vista de... - Posa su mano sobre el tronco y rojas y abundantes manzanas crecen al instante. - Oh... - Retrae su mano, sorprendida mirando asombrada los nuevos frutos.

\- Wow, mamá... eso ha sido... - Dice el muchacho arrancando una manzana. - Huelen igual que las de tu manzano. - Sonríe y le pasa otra manzana a su madre. - Prueba... - No espera a su madre e inca el diente a la fruta.

\- Henry... - Observa a su hijo mientras mastica y sonríe cuando ve el placer del sabor reflejado en su rostro.

\- Mmmm... - Señala con su cabeza la manzana que sostiene su madre, invitándola a probar. - Impresionante... -

\- Tienes razón... - Asiente compartiendo una sonrisa con su hijo mientras ambos comen su manzana. - ¿Seguimos...? Quiero echar un vistazo al bosque. - Comienzan a descender la colina dirigiéndose al mercedes.

_Eso ha sido una sorpresa... Pero la tranquilidad de Henry me ha hecho ver las cosas de forma positiva... quizás este poder no sea un problema y podamos aprovechar sus beneficios..._

_Henry me pide conducir esta vez... Por supuesto, me niego en rotundo pero me siento bien... Y le prometo que haremos prácticas seguras en el futuro... "¿En un futuro cercano?" No he podido evitar reír ante esa pregunta, pero le aseguro que si... Como dice Emma, se está convirtiendo en un hombre... Y quiero estar ahí para enseñarle todo lo que pueda de la vida adulta..._

_El bosque tiene su aspecto de siempre... Nada de esas grietas ni restos de roca fundida... Verde, tranquilo... Comparto una sonrisa silenciosa con Henry... El también se siente feliz con que todo esté como antes... Que todo ese Caos pasa ha ser historia... Y con los años, esa historia se convertirá en leyenda... En cuentos para no dormir... Aunque nadie debería olvidar algo así... Pero eso es algo que iremos viendo..._

_Observo a mi hijo mientras conduzco... Vuelve a mirar al frente y, pese a todo lo que ha crecido... todavía veo a ese niño pequeño... Esa criatura que me adoraba... Antes del libro... Antes de..._

\- ¡Mamá, cuidado! - Henry grita cuando un cervatillo salta al medio del camino.

\- ¡Mierda! - Regina clava el pie en el freno y da un volantazo, sin conseguir evitar el golpe. - ¡Joder...! - El coche derrapa con la tierra húmeda dando media vuelta, hasta ser detenidos contra un árbol.

\- ¡Aaargh...! - Henry soba su cuello y mira asustado a su madre. - ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta cuando la ve sin reaccionar, después de detenerse de golpe.

\- si... ¡Si! Y tu... ¿Estas bien, cariño? ¿Te duele el cuello? - Desabrocha su cinturón, y se precipita a inspeccionar a su hijo.

\- Si, tranquila... ¿Al final le hemos dado? - Refiriéndose al cervatillo.

\- Si... Aunque no de lleno... he sentido el impacto... - Dice mirando a través de los cristales.

\- Vamos. - Henry desciende del vehículo y enseguida descubre el cuerpo del animal a un lado del camino. - Oh, no... - Dice con tristeza acercándose.

\- Henry... Lo siento, cariño... - Regina se acerca apenada cuando su hijo se agacha comprobando al animal.

\- No ha sido tu culpa... saltó al medio del camino... - Mira a su madre sobre su hombro y le sonríe con tristeza.

\- De todas formas... Lo siento... - La morena se agacha junto a su hijo de forma recatada. - No es la manera en que debía morir... -

\- ¿Hubieses preferido que los hombres alegres lo hubiesen cazado y cocinado? - Dice reflejando el mismo humor que su madre biológica, detalle que no escapa a Regina.

\- En realidad... Pienso que si debes morir de forma prematura... - Acerca su mano al cuerpo del animal. - Debes morir para un propósito... - Toca el pelaje del cervatillo y una chispa de magia se escapa de entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Wooah! - Henry salta hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo del animal convulsiona sin control. - ¿Pero que...? - Mira a su madre confuso y esta niega con la cabeza sin comprender cuando se incorpora y da varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡WUUEEEGHH! - El cervatillo se queja mientras se incorpora tambaleante en sus patas y comienza a saltar enloquecido al mismo tiempo que brama rompiendo el silencio del bosque.

\- ¡¿Que le pasa!? - Henry se aleja mas del animal que comienza a golpearse con todo lo que encuentra a su paso, sintiendo escalofríos por los alaridos que emite el cervatillo.

\- ¡No lo se! - La morena mira confundida al cervatillo, que salta continuamente, chocando con el mismo árbol.

\- ¡Se va a matar! - Henry asustado corre junto a su madre cuando el animal comienza a sangrar profusamente.

\- ¡WUEGGHHH...! - El animal impacta con su cabeza una última vez contra la corteza del árbol y se desploma inerte, de nuevo en el suelo.

\- Mamá... - El muchacho respira agitádamente, rompiendo el silencio recién recuperado, mirando en shock el cuerpo del cervatillo. - Ahora... si que ha muerto por un propósito. - Asiente sin despegar la vista del mismo punto.

\- ¿Y cual es ese...? - Pregunta en un susurro y Henry voltea la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Para hacernos ver el poder de tu magia... - Su madre contiene el aire, siendo consciente del peligro de su nuevo poder. - Y "todo gran poder..." - Comienza a recitar y es cortado por la morena.

\- De acuerdo, Peter Parker... trabajaré en ello... - Dice algo molesta.

\- Trabajaremos... - Corrige el muchacho. - No estás sola en esto, somos una familia... - Sonríe rodeando a su madre por la cintura.

\- Está bien... - Abraza a su hijo suspirando. - Mantengamos la calma... haremos algunas averiguaciones y cuando estemos seguros... se lo diremos a tu madre... - Comienzan a caminar en dirección al coche.

\- Espera... ¿Que...? ¿No se lo vas a explicar? - Pregunta entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Lo haremos... Espera que pase la asamblea de mañana... - Regina ve la disconformidad del joven y añade. - Mañana... se aclararán varios puntos, y lo que es mas importante... Se juzgará la actuación de Azul en todo esto... - Henry mira pensativo a ningún punto concreto. - ¿Que crees que pasaría si la gente se entera que no controlo este poder? Azul tendría la defensa que necesita... Y sabes que eso no es justo... El fin no justifica los medios... -

\- Justificaría todas sus acciones...Para que tu ni nadie posea el poder de los dioses... Por que es... -

\- Peligroso... Pero buscaremos una solución... -

\- Juntos. - Es una afirmación rotunda por parte del muchacho a lo que su madre acepta.

\- Podríamos contar con Belle... Pero dejemos que el sheriff se ocupe de su actual trabajo... Después de la asamblea, tengo pensado que me ayude... - A Henry no se le escapa el leve rubor que crece en las mejillas de la morena.

\- ¿Ayudarte, como...? - Alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado, al mas puro estilo Mills.

\- ¡No me mires así...! - Le regaña aún mas avergonzada. - Es solo... Estuviste ahí... En aquel mundo... - El rostro del muchacho se endurece al recordar los momentos en la esfera. - Sabes que trabajo mejor esta magia, si Emma está cerca... - Sonríe resignada.

\- Vale tu ganas... - Alza ambas manos conforme con la explicación. - Ahora... ¿Podrías...? - Señala con la cabeza en dirección del cuerpo del animal.

\- Eso si puedo hacerlo... - Agita su mano y el cuerpo desaparece en una nube morada. - Desfrunce el ceño, ahora está enterrado... -

\- Gracias. - Ambos reanudan el camino hasta el vehículo.

_No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido... Pero no debo ignorarlo... Toda mi positivismo se ha ido a la mierda..._

_En cuanto entramos en el coche, mi teléfono recibe un mensaje el que no tardo en comprobar... Y es de Emma... "Whale nos ha avisado... Killian está despertando. ¿20 Min, en el hospital?" Un sencillo "Estoy en camino..." es mi respuesta y pese a la pregunta formada en el rostro de mi hijo, arranco el coche y vuelvo al pueblo..._

* * *

_Toda una sorpresa... Al final Elsa pudo encontrar a su hermana... Una chica curiosa, sinceramente... Aunque lo que me sorprende es ver a Ingrid... Una Ingrid abatida... Y la verdad, esta Ingrid está mucho mejor... Incluso ha cedido ropas para sus sobrinas. Y hasta hoy no supimos donde estuvo viviendo... "Justo al lado de la heladería... Aunque llevaba tiempo sin ir a mi pequeño apartamento." Eso mismo me ha respondido en cuanto le he preguntado..._

_En el momento que iba a detener a Ingrid... Por que, evidentemente, una celda lleva su nombre... Whale se puso en contacto conmigo... Y cuando les comuniqué la naturaleza de esa llamada... La reina de hielo se entregó con la condición de poder acompañarnos al hospital..._

_He estado en varias ocasiones en esta sala... esta zona del hospital... Pero una de esas ocasiones es la que recuerdo mas vívidamente... Cuando mi hijo estuvo clínicamente muerto... Cuando rompimos la maldición..._

_Y ahora aquí... Con Killian semi inconsciente tumbado en una cama... Con Elsa, Ingrid y mis padres tras de mi... Con mi hijo y mi amor en camino... Y esta sala tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto... como si nada haya cambiado... Cuando, en realidad, todo es diferente..._

\- Em... mah... - El pirata murmura sin llegar a despertar, llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

\- ¿Sientes el vínculo? - Ingrid lanza la pregunta al aire, con un toque de esperanza.

\- Lo hago... - Emma responde dando la espalda al grupo, centrando su mirada en el hombre inconsciente. - Pero se que no de la manera que tu querías, Ingrid... - Se voltea para encarar a la mujer esposada.

\- El amor no se trata de compartir un vínculo mágico. - Snow añade con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Pero mi deseo de que fuese rey... - Ingrid sacude la cabeza ordenando sus pensamientos, en el momento que Regina y Henry entran en la sala.

\- Hey. - La sheriff sonríe a los recién llegados y estira su mano, invitando a la morena a ir a su lado.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - Regina ignora a todos los presentes y va junto a la rubia.

\- Parece que está a punto de despertar... - Ambas se acercan hasta quedar ante la camilla del hombre.

\- Emma... ¿Donde estas...? - El hombre sigue en sus desvaríos que consiguen irritar a la morena.

\- Incluso después de cruzar la frontera... sigue teniendo la misma obsesión. - Regina lo mira con el ceño fruncido. - Pero no voy a dejar que ocasione ningún problema. - Estira su mano hasta suspenderla sobre el pecho del hombre.

\- ¿Que... que vas ha hacer? - Emma pregunta temerosa, pero confiando en que la morena no haga nada descabellado.

\- Comprobar quien es... - Y sin mas, hunde su mano en su pecho, extrayendo el corazón del hombre.

\- ¡Regina! - Snow se horroriza al ver el corazón latiendo en la mano de su ex madrastra.

\- ¿Como... ? - Emma no acaba de formular la pregunta, después de alzar una mano, deteniendo a su madre.

\- ¿Como? Ni idea... pero la suma de todos los factores que podrían alterar el corazón del capitán... han hecho desaparecer toda oscuridad. - Ambas miran asombradas el músculo latente, completamente rojo. - Supongo que esto nos dice... que tu ex novio no será un problema... al menos no por el momento. - Regina afirma algo molesta, cuando es consciente que no es justo hacer nada contra un hombre que, en la actualidad, se desconoce su identidad y que no tiene ninguna maldad en su corazón.

\- ¿Y ahora que...? - Emma le pregunta a la morena cuando esta le devuelve el corazón al hombre. - ¿Cuando desper...? - En cuanto el corazón vuelve a su sitio, el pirata aspira aire fuertemente, volviendo a la consciencia.

\- ¡Emma...! - Con su única mano, sujeta el brazo de la rubia, mientras respira agitadamente. - ¿Que ha pasado... ? ¿Donde...? - Mira hacia todas direcciones confundido, dejando la misma mirada sobre la morena al lado de la rubia.

\- Hey, tranquilo... - La rubia posa su mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarle. - Dime... ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? - La morena asiente conforme con la pregunta.

\- Tenía... que reunirme contigo... - El hombre sacude la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria.

\- ¿Reunirte donde? - Regina pregunta con impaciencia.

\- ¿Quien es? - El hombre pregunta a la rubia, refiriéndose a la ex reina malvada.

\- ¿No sabes quien es...? - Emma dice con preocupación, y lanza momentáneamente la mirada a su espalda, viendo los rostros del resto del grupo.

\- Esta bien... Tranquilo. - La morena habla sosegadamente, queriendo obtener respuesta. - Responde... ¿Donde debías reunirte con Emma? -

\- En... En Storybrooke... - Contesta para sorpresa del grupo.

\- ¿Que...? - La sheriff no comprende al hombre, pero la curiosidad puede con ella. - Explícate... desde el principio. - Ayuda al hombre a incorporarse en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

\- Me llamaste... - Afirma el hombre. - Me dijiste que tu hijo te había encontrado... Y, que le llevabas de vuelta a su casa... A Storybrooke, Maine... - Dice sobándose el muñón de su mano. - Así que... Quise venir... Quería conocer al chico... verlo... Te dije que iba en camino... y... - Todos escuchan sorprendidos el relato del hombre.

\- ¿Y que pasó...? - Regina pregunta alentando al hombre.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es atravesar con mi coche el cartel de "Welcome to Storybrooke" ... El resto es todo negro... - Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar de forma interrogante a Regina. - ¿Usted quien es? -

\- La pregunta mas bien seria, ¿Quien eres tu...? - Responde la morena.

\- Es... - Emma alza la mano, dándole la respuesta al hombre. - Es Regina... La madre de Henry... mi hijo... - El hombre abre la boca sorprendido y pasea su mirada de la rubia a la morena.

\- ¿Usted lo adoptó...? - Pregunta sin evitar formar una medio sonrisa.

\- Emm... Si... - Regina se da la vuelta para mirar a Henry y el hombre ve como hay mas gente tras ellas. - El es Henry... - El antiguo pirata esboza una sonrisa cuando ve al muchacho, e intenta incorporarse.

\- Wow, calma vaquero... - Emma ayuda al hombre a ponerse en pie mientras el grupo se acerca a ellos.

\- Y dime... ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Lo recuerdas? - Regina pregunta alzando una ceja, de brazos cruzados.

\- Pues claro que lo recuer... - El hombre no termina su frase, cuando su vista se posa en Elsa. - Virgen del amor hermoso... - Murmura para si mismo, sorprendiendo a la sheriff cuando la aparta de su lado. - Killian Gareth Swan... Para servirle, mi lady... - Hace una cómica reverencia ante Elsa, ocultando su muñón tras su espalda y lanzando un guiño a la rubia de Arendelle.

\- Ya... sabemos quien es... - Henry murmura sin saber si reír o no, viendo a Killian en el pijama del hospital.

\- ¿Y que relación tenéis tu y Emma? - Regina pregunta sin esconder su molestia.

\- Somos hermanos... Bueno, hermanos de crianza... - Killian mira confundido. - Rubia, ¿No le has hablado a la madre de mi sobrino que el chico tiene un tío tan... alucinante, como yo? - Finaliza su discursito mirando de forma sugerente a Elsa.

\- Así que ese ha sido el vínculo... Os hice hermanos... - Ingrid habla para si misma negando con la cabeza, llamando la atención del ex pirata.

\- Te conozco... - Killian dice entrecerrando su mirada sobre Ingrid. - No se de que exactamente... Pero hay algo tan... familiar... - Murmura sin despegar la vista de una Ingrid esperanzada.

\- Esta bien... - Regina alza su mano congelando a Killian. - Ahora que podemos dejar de fingir... Tenemos un problema con tu "hermano" - Entrecomilla el aire mirando a la sheriff.

\- Hubiese estado bien haber tenido un hermano como el... - Asiente Emma mirando a Killian congelado en el tiempo. - Pero sus únicos recuerdos son falsos... Y de una vida sin magia... No durará nada en las calles de Sotrybrooke... ¿Ideas? - La sheriff coloca ambas manos en jarras y mira al grupo.

\- ¿Que hay de sus recuerdos? Tienen que estar en alguna parte dentro de esa cabeza. - David se pronuncia sobándose la barbilla.

\- ¿Sería acertado? Que recuerde quien es... - Snow mira con preocupación sin estar del todo de acuerdo con que el pirata recuerde su lado mas oscuro.

\- El que recupere la memoria... No significa que sus falsos recuerdos desaparezcan... seguirán formando parte de el... - Henry da un paso al lado de Regina. - Aunque se que no es cierto... en mi memoria... estáis las dos... Como si hubiese vivido dos vidas casi idénticas con cada una de vosotras. Cuando recuperé la memoria, te recordé mamá... Pero no olvido mis falsos recuerdos con mi otra madre... - Se dirige al grupo. - Se que no es real... Pero eso no significa que no sean gratos recuerdos... Y forman parte de mi... como lo formarían de Killian. - Explica para el grupo dando algo de tranquilidad.

\- Y sería mi hijo... Mi decepcionado hijo... Pues también es Gareth...- Ingrid sacude la cabeza ordenando sus pensamientos. - Mi hijo era un ser puro y noble, seguro que este nuevo Killian también lo será, recuerde lo que recuerde. - Sonríe melancólica mirando a el ex pirata, que congelado aun le devuelve la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes como devolver sus recuerdos? - Emma pregunta a la morena cuando la hace a un lado.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es lo mas sensato? -

\- ¿Segura? No... Pero esa inseguridad viene de dudar si Killian soportaría el shock de los recuerdos de su vida de pirata y... De su vida como Gareth... - La sheriff entrecierra la mirada.

\- Sabes que hay una manera fiable de devolver sus recuerdos... - La morena rueda los ojos suspirando.

\- Beso de amor verdadero... - Dice en un susurro.

\- Exacto... - La morena mira hacia otro lado y Emma la obliga a mirarla de nuevo.

\- Sabes que yo no podría romper esa maldición, Regina... - Sonríe de medio lado cuando comprende la molestia de la ex reina malvada. - ¿Sabes? El intentó devolverme los recuerdos con un beso, cuando vino a Nueva York... La poción de Gold supuestamente la pensaba utilizar en Henry cuando yo recordase... Pero no fue así... - Frota ambos brazos de la morena transmitiéndole tranquilidad. - Y si no lo fue en aquel momento... mucho menos ahora... - Se acerca para dejarle un casto beso.

\- Ehem... - David interrumpe el momento, no queriendo ser testigo aún, de las muestras de afecto de las dos mujeres.

\- Está bien... Intentaré crear la misma poción para recuperar sus recuerdos... Mientras tanto, alguien deberá custodiarlo hasta dar con una solución... - Mira a la sheriff. - Y créeme, no serás tu la que haga de perro guardián. - La señala con el dedo índice y Emma responde alzando ambas manos.

\- Ya la habéis oído... Hay que vigilarle y yo no pienso dormir en el sofá. - Incluso David suelta una pequeña carcajada al ver a su hija siendo sumisa.

\- Elsa... - Ingrid mira a los ojos de su sobrina de forma suplicante.

\- Se que no he hecho bien las cosas últimamente... - La reina de Arendelle da un paso adelante. - Pero me gustaría hacer esto por todos vosotros y ser su custodia. - Asiente decidida con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por todos nosotros? - Emma se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja. - He visto las miraditas. - Sonríe ante el rubor de Elsa. - Pero si a todos os parece bien... -

\- Emma... - David señala con la cabeza a Ingrid y la sheriff asiente con la cabeza.

\- Regina... ¿Hay alguna forma de que Elsa no pueda... ? - No termina la pregunta cuando la morena agita su mano en el aire.

\- ¿Que has hecho? - Pregunta Mary Margareth cuando Emma camina hasta Ingrid.

\- Ahora Elsa no podrá extraer el brazal de Ingrid. - Explica mientras la sheriff quita las esposas a Ingrid.

\- Ambas lo vigilaréis... Nada de magia... Ni historias de ningún tipo... - Explica. - Se ha fijado en ti y es un charlatán... que sea él quien hable, ¿entendido? - Ambas rubias asienten sorprendidas cuando Ingrid se ve liberada de su encarcelamiento. - Esto no significa que no debas acudir mañana a la asamblea, Ingrid. - Mira duramente a la mujer.

\- Por supuesto... Gracias. - Dice aún en shock ante la amabilidad de las personas a las que ha dañado.

_Le pedí a mi padre que trajera algo de ropa para Killian Gareth Swan... Huérfano, mi hermano de crianza, un vividor hasta que perdió su mano en un ajuste de cuentas... Cuando habló con Henry le dijo que todavía golpea la almohada al recordar que su querida hermana tubo que darle en adopción por que no tenía a nadie... Que perdimos el contacto cuando el cumplió los dieciocho años y se largó a "vivir la vida" como el dijo... Y que cuando volvió a recuperar el contacto conmigo, ya habían pasado dos años desde que salí de prisión... _

_Nos sorprendimos con su relato... Regina dijo que al cruzar la frontera su memoria utilizó los recuerdos de este mundo... es decir, los míos... para que su subconsciente crease una vida que se adaptase al vínculo que Ingrid nos obligó a tener... Me asombra que Whale esté de acuerdo con ella... Dice que es una defensa de nuestro cerebro... Que es lo que los esquizofrénicos o las personas que han sufrido algún shock post traumático "utilizan" para rellenar las lagunas en su memoria y no perder del todo la cabeza... Es curioso, pero tiene sentido..._

_Killian parecía contener muchas dudas... hasta que le obligué a sacarlas... "¿Cuanto tiempo he estado en coma para que mis cosas y mi coche hayan desaparecido? Incluso mi mano hortopédica... Como si ya no hubiese esperanza para mi..." Me habló con un fuerte sentimiento de abandono... No pude evitar compadecerme de el... Sencillamente le respondí que Henry tenía diez años cuando me encontró... No me veía con valor para mentirle... Y se ha puesto a reír sin gracia... "¿Que tiene, quince?" Aún no... Pero no queda mucho... Le he prometido una nueva mano hortopédica... evidentemente el garfio lo ocultaremos por el momento... _

_Le he dicho que tenía trabajo que hacer y una familia de la cual encargarme... Dice que es feliz por mi... Que Regina parece amarme de verdad... No he podido evitar derramar una lágrima solitaria... La primera persona que me dice algo así... Y tenía que ser el... Pero lo que no puedo evitar es sentirlo como lo siento... Como el deseo desinteresado de que sea feliz... Como un hermano..._

_Me sorprendió que aceptase gustoso no solo irse con Elsa, si no también con Ingrid... Parece mentira lo cerca que está de esa mujer... Todo caballeroso, con su muñón enfundado en una venda para protegerlo, tiende ambos brazos a ambas mujeres y los tres se marchan sonrientes al apartamento de Ingrid... _

\- Parece que ha ido bien... - Regina se coloca al lado de la sheriff, mientras observan al atardecer, la marcha de Elsa, Killian e Ingrid.

\- Si... Espero que cuando recupere sus recuerdos, siga yendo bien. - Emma rodea con su brazo los hombros de la ex alcaldesa. - ¿Cena? - Dice la rubia sonriente, dejando ver su apetito.

\- Vamos... - Regina mira a Henry y este se detiene.

\- Id vosotras, pasaré la noche con Belle. - El muchacho guarda su teléfono bajo la mirada confundida de sus madres. - No quiero escuchar vuestros arrumacos. Debéis ir pensando en la insonorización. - Ambas mujeres se avergüenzan ante la declaración del chico.

\- Lo siento chico... Lo tendremos en cuenta... Pero ¿Pasar la noche con Belle? - Emma finaliza preguntando confundida.

\- Si... bueno... - Mira a la morena dándole a entender que piensa comenzar a investigar. - La verdad es que la biblioteca está algo desordenada y me siento en parte responsable, así que... -

\- Está bien, Henry... Haz lo que debas hacer, pero cualquier cosa, tendremos los teléfonos a mano ¿De acuerdo? - Regina da su consentimiento sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- ¡Os quiero! - El muchacho no espera réplica de su rubia madre y se marcha corriendo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dejas que se marche así como así? -

\- ¿Teme quedarse a solas conmigo, sheriff? - La morena cambia de tema y rodea con ambos brazos la cintura de Emma.

\- Deberías ser tu la que temiese... - Cuelga ambos brazos sobre los hombros de la morena y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle. - Soy yo la que tiene las esposas... - Deja húmedos besos bajo su oreja arrancándole un gemido contenido.

\- Vámonos... Hay algo que quiero que veas. - La morena se separa brúscamente y se dirige a su coche.

\- Regina... ¿Que le a pasado a tu coche? - Dice viendo una abolladura enorme en una de las puertas traseras.

\- Om... eso... derrapé con el barro... - Emma no capta mentira en la respuesta pero sigue mirando con preocupación.

\- Y luego mi coche es una trampa mortal... - Dice encogiéndose de hombros, siguiendo a la morena. - Hablando de mi trampa mortal... podríamos recogerlo... sigue en el puerto ¿No? -

* * *

\- Es hermoso... - Emma murmura observando la caída del sol bajo el nuevo manzano.

\- Si... Podríamos solicitar a la alcaldesa que financiase una escalinata de piedra y un cómodo banco... pero por el momento... - Regina se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol. - Ven aquí... - Palmea a su lado, invitando a la rubia.

\- Seguro que podríamos hacer eso... - Dice refiriéndose al deseo de Regina de realizar una pequeña obra, mientras se sienta junto a la morena. - Garantizaríamos la seguridad con algunas vallas alrededor y... - Regina la sujeta del cuello de su chaqueta de cuero, atrayéndola y sellando su boca con sus labios, callándola.

\- Eso... ya lo iremos viendo... - Dice despegándose lo justo y vuelve a besarle, atrapando su labio inferior.

\- Ahá... - La rubia cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación.

\- Pero hay otras cosas mas importantes... - Muerde el labio sutilmente hablando entre dientes, deslizando después su lengua.

\- Ahá... - La piel de la sheriff se eriza en el contacto, sintiendo como su estómago comienza ha hacer volteretas.

\- Como la asamblea de mañana... - Reparte besitos por el rostro de la rubia. - La situación de tu nuevo hermano... - Deja un rastro de besos desde la barbilla hasta la oreja.

\- Ahammmm... - La respiración de la rubia se entrecorta cuando sus manos comienzan a inspeccionar el cuerpo de la morena.

\- Pero por lo pronto, podríamos hacer un poco de... - Susurra en su oído antes de dibujar con su lengua el contorno de la oreja. - Magia en casa... - La morena sonríe en el estremecimiento de Emma.

\- ¡Ahhmmmm! - La rubia se incorpora arrastrando el cuerpo de la morena, dejando fluir su propia magia, transportándolas desde la colina hasta la habitación de la morena.

\- Emma... -

\- ¿Ahá? - La rubia aprieta el cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa contra si misma, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

\- Ahora... No solo es tu trampa mortal la que se ha quedado en el puerto... - La rubia despega el rostro siendo consciente de su nuevo emplazamiento.

\- Oh... -

\- ¿Donde ha ido tu vocabulario? - La morena sonríe ante la, ya muy espaciada, falta de palabras de la rubia.

\- No me culpes... Eres tu la que hace que mi sangre deje de acudir a mi cerebro para acudir a otras partes de mi cuerpo. - Dice sosteniendo a la morena entre sus brazos. - No cambies de tema... Dijiste algo de hacer magia en casa... - Camina empujando a Regina hasta el borde de la cama tenuemente iluminada por la luz que proviene de la ventana.

\- Creía que querías cenar... - Dice sin contener la sonrisa divertida, rodeando el cuello de la sheriff con sus brazos.

\- Me has mal acostumbrado... - Empuja hasta caer sobre la cama, atrapando a la morena bajo su cuerpo. - ... A tener primero el postre... - Comienza a besar su cuello apoyándose sobre la cama con un brazo, mientras desabrocha la camisa de la morena con su mano libre.

\- Mmm... Esta vez no hay lasaña en la nevera... - Hunde sus dedos en la rubia cabellera que desciende por su pecho recién descubierto.

\- Bueno... - Alza su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con pura lujuria en ellos. - Improvisaremos... - Muerde suavemente sobre uno de los pezones cubiertos por el sujetador moviendo sus caderas en el acto.

\- Mmm... Emma... - Dice al fin, derrotada, dejándose llevar por la sheriff y por la pasión.

* * *

_\- ¡Mamás, estoy en casa! - Henry abre la puerta de entrada a primera hora de la mañana._

_\- ¡En la cocina! - La voz de Regina atrae al muchacho, observando a sus dos madres preparando el desayuno. - Imaginé que vendrías temprano. - Explica al muchacho cuando ve que preparan abundante desayuno._

_\- Chico ¿Por que no acabas de ayudar a tu madre y cortas estas frutas de aquí? Prepararé el café. - La rubia deja un beso en la mejilla de una sonriente morena._

_\- ¿Que tal la noche? - Regina pregunta a su hijo cuando este se sitúa a su lado acabando lo que Emma había dejado a medias._

_\- Productiva... - Dice dejando a entender que algo han descubierto. - ¿Y la vuestra? -_

_\- Productiva también. - Emma contesta sonriente mientras espera que la cafetera expulse su contenido. - ¿Quieres detalles? - Pincha al muchacho alzando ambas cejas de forma burlona._

_\- ¡Oh no, por favor! No quiero sabe... ¡Auch! - En su desconcentración, el cuchillo con el que trabajaba las frutas, se hunde en la palma de su mano._

_\- ¡Mierda...! - Emma coge un trapo para detener la hemorragia y el chico no duda en acudir a ella._

_\- ¡Cariño! Déjame ver... - Regina se apresura en dejar lo que estaba haciendo para inspeccionar la herida._

_\- No, no... está bien, cogeremos el botiquín y curaremos esa herida, ¿Eh, chico? - Emma se sitúa entre la morena y el muchacho._

_\- No te preocupes, mamá... - Dice Henry tenso, sonriendo forzosamente._

_\- Pero puedo curarte... déjame ver... - Esquiva a la rubia para sujetar la muñeca del muchacho._

_\- ¡NO! - Corta la sheriff. - Es peligroso que intentes curarle con tu magia. - La rubia frunce el ceño y mira duramente a la morena._

_\- ¿De que estas hablando... ? - Pregunta sorprendida la ex alcaldesa._

_\- ¿Que ya no recuerdas lo sucedido con el cervatillo? - Dice Henry igual de molesto que la sheriff._

_\- ¡Henry...! - Regina exclama sorprendida cuando su hijo la descubre._

_\- Regina, tu magia es peligrosa. - Emma dice sin inmutarse ante la mención del animal._

_\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Puedo curarle! - La morena se indigna ante la actitud de la rubia y el chico. - Aparta... - Empuja a la sheriff a un lado y tira del trapo que cubre la herida._

_\- Mamá, no lo hagas. - Henry murmura terriblemente asustado, cuando su madre sujeta de nuevo su muñeca, observando la herida._

_\- No te pasará nada, Henry... - Posa su otra mano sobre la herida del chico. - ¿Ves? - Cuando aparta la mano, la herida no solo sigue ahí, si no que comienza a ennegrecer extendiéndose por toda la mano._

_\- ¡Que has hecho! - Emma empuja a la morena y esta cae sorprendida al suelo. - ¡HENRY! - El muchacho comienza a temblar de forma incontrolada, mientras todo su brazo se vuelve negro. - Oh dios mío... - La rubia sujeta al chico cuando comienza a convulsionar fervientemente._

_\- No... - Regina niega con la cabeza, mirando estupefacta la situación. - Yo no quería... - Sus ojos se humedecen y sus manos tiemblan al igual que su labio inferior._

_\- ¡NO QUERÍAS PERO LO HAS HECHO! - El rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la sheriff se gira en dirección de la mujer, mirándola llena de ira. - ¡HAS MATADO A MI HIJO! - El cuerpo del muchacho sigue convulsionando, esputando espuma y sangre por la boca._

* * *

\- ¡HENRY! - Regina se incorpora de un salto de la cama, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte relámpago resuena en el exterior.

\- ¿Que...? Regina... - Emma se sacude el sueño rápidamente. - Tranquila, debes controlarlo... Solo era una pesadilla... - La rubia frota la espalda de la morena que respira pesadamente.

\- Controlarlo... - Observa su habitación, ignorando la tormenta que se cierne sobre Storybrooke. - Otra vez... - Murmura observando las raíces emergentes en las paredes.

\- Si no me hubieses explicado esto anoche... Ahora mismo estaría cagada de miedo... - Emma mira las vibrantes raíces y enredaderas, cubriendo las paredes y el techo. - Puedes controlarlo, cariño... - Se sienta junto a la morena y no duda en rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. - Estoy aquí... - Besa sobre el cabello oscuro y siente como se relaja en sus brazos.

\- Emma... ha sido horrible... - Dice sin contener el llanto.

\- Shhh... - La mece sin despegar su vista de la vegetación, observando con curiosidad. - Las pesadillas terminarán, haré que terminen... aunque sea lo último que haga. - Dice sin evitar el tono bromista pese a la situación actual.

\- Se lo testaruda que eres... - No evita la sonrisa que le provoca y separa su rostro para mirarla. - Te quiero, Emma... Y me sorprende lo fácil que me resulta quererte... - La vegetación se vuelve cálida y empieza a decrecer al mismo tiempo que la tormenta es cada vez mas suave.

\- Y yo a ti, mi reina... - Junta su nariz contra la de la morena antes de picotear los labios húmedos. - Mira, no ha sido tan malo como me lo pintaste... - Dice señalando con la cabeza la pared de enfrente.

\- Oh... - Regina observa su habitación intacta, sin haber sido consciente de su restauración. - Supongo que contigo todo es mas fácil... - Se vuelve a acurrucar junto a la rubia.

\- ¿Como quererme? - Dice sonriente, estrechando entre sus brazos a la morena.

\- Quizás no tanto... Siempre dejas tus ropas esparcidas... - Ríe entre dientes dejándose envolver por el calor familiar.

\- Como sea... - Dice momentáneamente enfurruñada, pero sin evitar terminar sonriendo mientras se abrazan. - Trabajaremos en ello... y lo controlaremos... Te lo prometo... - Asiente solemnemente cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

\- No hagas promesas que... - La sheriff la interrumpe, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- Escúchame bien, Regina Mills... - La mira fijamente mientras su dedo sigue presionado sobre los labios de la morena. - Jamás, en toda mi vida... No habrá ni un solo momento que no luche por esto... Así que si, es una promesa que pienso cumplir... - Sonríe de medio lado mientras retrae su dedo para acariciar su mejilla. - Aunque sea lo último... -

\- ... Lo último que hagas... - Ambas sonríen felices con el compromiso de esas palabras, y se inclinan hasta juntar sus labios, sellando esa promesa... Sellando ese amor.

* * *

**Siento tener que dejarlo así... Pero como he advertido en capítulos anteriores, el final de esta historia quizás no guste a tod s! Así que para los que adoráis finales abiertos, que auguran cosas felices y buenas, aquí terminamos, (a menos que me presionen hasta el punto de hacer dos finales distintos, cosa que no he considerado por el momento)**

**En breve el refinal... ya habiendo advertido, espero que os guste tanto como a mi! Y no comento nada mas! Espero leer vuestras opiniones!**

**Saludos!**


	38. Chapter 38

**¡Hola! Aquí andamos con la segunda parte del final... Imagino que no será lo esperado por muchos, tiendo a sorprender :P Pero espero que no sea muy decepcionante...**

**Ya se que dije que subiría este capi en breve a cuantos mas comentarios... Andáis flojitos eee! con las visitas que obtuvo el capítulo anterior, me esperaba ni que sea un 5% de los lectores... Con lo poco que pidooo! Ainsss.**

**Pero bueno! No quería hacer esperar mas, Así que aquí lo tenéis! ¿recordais que corté el capítulo anterior como advertencia? Pues se acabaron las advertencias, leéis esto bajo vuestra cuenta y riesgo, no me hago responsable xD**

**Alex, Espero que te guste el desenlace, aunque quizás no sea lo que esperabas! Comenta y dime que te parece!**

**Cota, gracias por comentar. Tengo algunas cosillas en la cabeza para esta pareja y si me animan ha hacerlo, les haré pasar por mil y una aventuras jejeje. Espero que no decepcione el capítulo y que me digas que te pareció!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

_Me despierto con las primeras luces del amanecer... Mi cuerpo se crispa al instante en que me incorporo en silencio... Pierdo el calor de Emma a mi lado y ella rueda hasta hundir la nariz en mi almohada... No puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo acurrucarse bajo el edredón, sintiendo mi olor._

_En algún momento, la lluvia cesó... Y creo que esa tormenta también tubo que ver con este poder. Me tranquiliza la facilidad que tiene Emma para relajarme y ayudarme a controlar esta magia... Pero no puedo depender eternamente de ella... Tengo que trabajar en mi magia... Dar tranquilidad a mi familia... Que puedan confiar en mi, al contrario que en mi sueño... Oh, Dios... Que horrible pesadilla..._

_Intentando no emitir ningún sonido, recojo mi bata para protegerme del frío, pero en cuanto comienzo a atarla alrededor de mi cuerpo, mis ojos caen en el paquete y el sobre que me entregó Belle... Mi memoria baila hasta recordar las palabras de Rumpelstinskin... "Si evades la muerte, tengo preparado un obsequio para ti... " Ahora no puedo evitar pensar que el siempre supo que no moriría... Si no, no hubiese dejado nada para mi... Recojo el paquete y el sobre... Creo que es hora de saber que preparó el Oscuro para mi... Quizás... Esta carta tenga respuestas que ahora necesito..._

_Desciendo hasta la cocina y tan solo preparo un café... Estoy segura que Emma aún tardará un par de horas en despertar... Aprovecho el silencio para pensar fríamente en todo... En como han cambiado tanto las cosas en una semana... Parece mentira como esta situación, parece de lo mas natural del mundo... Con Emma rascando alguna hora mas de sueño en mi cama... En mi casa... Pero lo mas curioso es que ya no la siento mía... Sino nuestra... Nuestra casa... Su casa, su familia... Mi pecho se infla de orgullo cuando pienso que la Salvadora que vino a romper mi maldición, ha encontrado un lugar al que llamar hogar..._

_Saboreo mi taza de café y mi mirada cae hasta el sobre y el paquete que he dejado sobre la barra de la cocina... Vamos a buscar respuestas..._

_"Querida Regina:_

_Te escribo estas palabras después de haber mantenido esa tensa conversación contigo en tu habitación. Es posible que no sea el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero han habido cosas que me han hecho pensar en mas opciones..._

_El Caos no tenía por que cobrarse una vida... Si estas leyendo esto será por que ya todo ha terminado... Pero tu carácter y tu empeño... Tu forma de ser... Esa manera incondicional de amar que posees... Te hace pura... Eres luz y amor... Pero necesitaba de ti tu espíritu sacrificador para con el Caos... Tu oscuridad junto con tu luz... Para ser el verdadero salvador. Para controlar el poder de los dioses y así poder deshacerme de la daga._

_Hablando contigo hace un momento, me has recordado algo verdaderamente importante... Que pese a todo lo que intente... a todas mis promesas de proteger y cuidar aquello que mi hijo amaba... Mis promesas a Belle... Eso no me hace un buen hombre... Y si... tienes razón... Los villanos no tenemos finales felices. Así que ahora te escribo estas líneas creyendo que es posible, que en el momento que leas esto, no haya conseguido deshacerme de la daga... No haya conseguido mis objetivos... Que otra vez lo haya perdido todo... Perdí a mi hijo por ser el Oscuro... Y ahora barajo la posibilidad de perder a mi nieto y a mi esposa por el mismo motivo... Por ser el villano._

_¿Pero quienes son los villanos en esta historia? ¿Quienes son los buenos? Aquello que se autodenominan los buenos... ¿Que tan buenos son? Aquellos que aunque con nobles intenciones... escogen el camino fácil para conseguir sus objetivos... Sin importarles las consecuencias..."_

_Snow... No puedo evitar recordarla mientras leo estas palabras... Aunque no sea la única de el lado del "bien" que ha sucumbido a los "caminos fáciles"... Una gran lista de personas la pueden acompañar... Incluida Emma... Actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus "buenas" acciones..._

_"Y aunque sus acciones sean egoístas... Siempre hemos tenido que ver como esas personas, consiguen su final feliz... Consiguen sus objetivos, pese ha haber sucumbido al camino fácil... Pese ha haber cometido actos poco nobles..._

_Mientras que los que se suponen los villanos... Y ya no hablo solo por mi... Hemos tenido que perder una y otra vez... Perder lo que amamos. Cuando pensamos que esta vez si... esta vez nada me impedirá tener mi final feliz... Supongo que la diferencia está en que para que ese villano tenga su final feliz... otros debían perderlo... Y acabamos pagando con nuestra misma moneda... Al final siempre vemos como nuestro final feliz se escapa de entre nuestros dedos... y son otros los que lo obtienen... Quizás deba ser así... O quizás no... Pero la realidad es que esa felicidad que se suponía debía ser nuestra... Pasa a ser de otro..."_

_Emma... Con mi hijo... Lejos de mi..._

_"Pero supongo que eso no significa que los villanos nos debamos rendir... ¿Verdad? El mal no nace... Se hace... Y aunque esa estúpida de Azul quiera hacer creer lo contrario... Lo que una vez ha estado envuelto en tinieblas, puede volver a la luz. Incluso arrebatándote toda luz... Se que le demostrarás que se equivoca una vez mas... Que pese a sus intentos y a sus malas acciones para que no poseas luz en tu interior... Le demostrarás a todos que esa luz está en ti..._

_Por que nos salvarás... Eso no tiene mas interpretación... Serás la auténtica Salvadora... Poseerás el poder de los dioses... Serás un líder como nunca antes has sido... El control del poder y de la vida, no escapará a tu conocimiento... Aunque no ignoro lo que siempre ha dicho el hada madrina... desde mucho antes de que nacieras... Los verdaderos Salvadores, para ella, no deberían existir... El poder de los dioses controlado por un ser humano... Un ser humano con sentimientos y debilidades... Un ser vulnerable..."_

_Un ser como yo..._

_"E aquí el por que de mi obsequio, Regina... Por que serás tu la que decidas que hacer con el... Cuando la vulnerabilidad... Cuando tus sentimientos y debilidades te abrumen... Sabrás que mi regalo... Será tu bendición... tu escape... Y lo que siempre deseaste, querida... Cuando tu madre te atormentaba con sus deseos... Cuando yo te manipulaba con mis artimañas...Aquí te entrego la posibilidad de ser libre al fin... Sin mayores consecuencias... Sin ningún beneficio para mi... Tan solo tu... y tu libertad."_

_¿¡QUE...!? Observo el pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto entrecerrando mi mirada... ¿Esto supone que contiene mi... libertad? A buenas horas... Ruedo mis ojos ante mi propio pensamiento, pero mis manos vuelan hasta recoger el paquete... Con cuidado lo desenvuelvo y la pequeña caja del interior me invita ha abrirla... Y lo que encuentro es... ¿Una poción? y un pequeño pergamino... Con lo que me imagino será un conjuro..._

_Examino la poción cuidadosamente... Es roja... roja sangre... La destapo para olerla... Confío plenamente en mis capacidades para detectar ingredientes y sobretodo... Algún tipo de trampa... Pero no es veneno lo que detecta mi olfato... Es una esencia... Aparte del fuerte olor a sangre... Juraría saber a quien pertenece... Y... hablando de Roma..._

\- ¿Regina...? - Emma trota perezosamente por las escaleras buscando a la morena.

\- En la cocina. - Contesta guardando la cajita con la poción y la carta en el bolsillo de su bata. - Buenos días... - Dice después de desechar el papel en la basura.

\- Hey... - La despeinada sheriff se frota los ojos y camina junto a la morena. - ¿Por que no me has despertado...? - Pregunta mientras rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la morena.

\- No estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla... - Dice picoteando los labios de la rubia.

\- Precisamente... - Emma pasea sus labios hasta besar el cuello de la morena.

\- Alguien se ha despertado de buen humor... - Regina sonríe dejándose querer. - ¿Café? -

\- Por favor... - La rubia deja un último beso en su cuello y se sienta en el que ya es su taburete.

_Desayunamos disfrutando de la mutua compañía... No voy ha hablarle del contenido del "Obsequio" de Gold... No hasta que no sepa con certeza de que se trata... Aunque me haga una idea... antes prefiero hablar con el Oscuro..._

_No me siento cómoda ocultándole cosas... Quizás le explicase lo que pasaba con la vegetación... Con "El control de la vida en el bosque" O lo que sea que explicase ese libro... Ella fue capaz de ver lo bueno de eso... Incluso quiere ir a recoger algunas manzanas del árbol del puerto... Pero lo mejor de su optimismo es que con este poder, puedo crear portales entre mundos... Emma Swan y su ingenio... "Si las manzanas crecen al primer contacto... ¿Que pasaría si hicieses lo mismo en el campo que se cultivaban las judías mágicas? Elsa y los suyos, podrían volver a Arendelle..." No había pensado en ello... agradezco que no me lanzara una pullita alegando que ese campo de cultivo fue incinerado por mi..._

_Omití lo sucedido en el bosque... Como le dije a Henry... Después de la asamblea le haré ver a Emma la parte mas dura... y la mas oscura de esta magia... Todavía puedo oír el alarido de ese cervatillo... No se si lamento haber tocado su cuerpo sin vida... O lo agradezco... Ahora se a que me enfrento... Aunque me aterre profundamente, esto solo puede ser una primera capa..._

_Pero lo que mas me aterra... Es no poder controlarlo... Sobretodo cuando no puedo controlar lo que siento... Las pesadillas... Sacan lo peor de mi... Lo peor de este poder... ¿Que será lo siguiente?_

* * *

\- ¡Em! -

\- Hey... - Emma se voltea ante la escalinata del ayuntamiento para ver a un sonriente Killian acercándose a ella. - ¿Como te encuentras? - Pregunta con cierto titubeo.

\- Genial, la verdad es que esa Ingrid se ha portado... ¿Sabías que tiene una heladería? -

\- Si, genio. - Regina se sitúa al lado de la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

\- Regina... - Killian extiende su única mano para estrechar la de la morena. - Me alegra verte. - Mantiene su mano en el aire esperando hasta que la ex alcaldesa suspira exasperada y extiende la suya.

\- Igualmente, señor Jo... Swan... - Killian ignora su momento de duda y sonríe a la, ahora, cuñada.

\- Quizás podamos hablar hoy en día... Me gustaría saber de tu propia boca como surgió vuestra relación... - El hombre sonríe de medio lado cuando ambas mujeres se miran sin saber que contestar. - Podría contarte muchas cosas vergonzosas que seguro aquí, la sheriff, ha omitido... - Alza ambas cejas, divertido.

\- Créame, señor Swan... Su hermana se ha puesto en muchas ocasiones en ridículo, estando en Storybrooke. - Contesta haciendo que la rubia se ruborice.

\- Hablando del pueblo... Todo es muy extraño... - Killian entrecierra su mirada confundido. - He pasado un buen momento con Elsa, con Ingrid, con Anna y Kristoff pero... había algo extraño en todo que... -

\- Bueeeeno, y hablando de Elsa... - Emma cambia radicalmente de tema, no queriendo centrar la conversación en las "extrañeces" que ha detectado su actual hermano de crianza. - ¿Ha... sucumbido a tus encantos? - La rubia sonríe cuando el rostro de ex pirata cambia a una sonrisa bobalicona.

\- Aah, Em... creo que estoy desentrenado... La verdad es que desde ayer, solo puedo pensar en foll... - Calla mirando a Regina, avergonzado de su propia verborrea. - Lo siento... - Dice apenado.

\- Tranquilo... déjate llevar... - La morena arquea una ceja con puro sarcasmo.

\- Lo que decía... Dios Emma... Cuando me habla no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios... e imaginármelos haciendo otras cosas... - El hombre no capta la ironía de Regina y habla completamente transparente. - Creo que tanto tiempo en coma ha acumulado demasiado amor en mis pelotas. - Dice tristemente mirando su entrepierna.

\- Jesús... - Regina se sujeta en puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Emma contiene la risa ante la surrealista situación.

\- Y hubiese estado bien haber tenido un poco de intimidad... No me refiero con Elsa, si no conmigo mismo... La verdad es que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando al mirarla toda mi sangre viaja mas al sur... - Habla sin despegar la vista de su propia entrepierna. - Tranquilas chicas, encontraremos un momento para que os podáis relajar. -

\- Tio Killian... ¿Le estas hablando a tus...? -

\- Henry... - Regina advierte al recién aparecido, mirándolo con sorpresa e indignación.

\- Mamás... - El muchacho sonríe cuando la morena va junto a el y lo abraza. - Alguien me ha echado de menos... - Dice devolviendo el abrazo a su madre adoptiva.

\- ¿Que tal la noche, chico? - Emma pregunta sacudiendo el cabello del muchacho.

\- Infructuosa. - Se encoje de hombros mirando a Regina, dándole a entender que no han descubierto nada.

\- Chicos... Ya estamos todos, la asamblea comenzará enseguida. - Belle aparece junto a Ruby indicando que tienen que ir entrando.

\- Hey... Creo que alguien tiene otros planes... - Emma señala con la cabeza detrás de Killian y este se voltea para ver al otro lado de la calle, a Elsa saludando.

\- Oh si... Para vosotros la aburrida asamblea... Y para mi el cielo en la tierra. - Dice temblando de anticipación. - ¡Nos vemos! - Y si mas corre junto a la reina de Arendelle, que lo recibe sonriente.

\- Si no lo veo, no lo creo... - Ruby mira ojiplática como la pareja desaparece en un callejón. - En fin, ¿entramos? -

\- Id vosotros, iré enseguida... - Dice Regina y todos comienzan a subir la escalera.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - Emma pregunta antes de seguir al grupo.

\- Ya sabes que mi estado de ánimo activa esta magia... debo estar tranquila. - Sonríe a la rubia cuando esta asiente conforme.

\- No pasará nada, ¿De acuerdo? - Besa los labios de la morena. - Te quiero... - Se despide con una sonrisa, subiendo de espaldas las escaleras, sin despegar la vista de su pareja.

\- Y yo a ti... - Emma tropieza con uno de los escalones y Regina no contiene una pequeña risa. - Idiota... - La rubia saca su lengua, avergonzada por su tropiezo, y desaparece tras las puertas del ayuntamiento.

\- Así que tus emociones no te dejan controlar ese poder... - La voz de Rumpelstinskin sobresalta a la morena.

\- Gold... Me has asustado... - Dice sintiendo el corazón trotar bajo su mano colocada en su pecho.

\- Al menos esa magia tuya no me ha calcinado... ¿Eso es un progreso o ha sido pura casualidad? - Pregunta refiriéndose claramente al control que pueda ejercer la ex alcaldesa sobre su nuevo poder.

\- No lo se... - Desvía su mirada cuando el Oscuro se sorprende ante la sinceridad de la morena. - Deberíamos hablar... Leí tu carta... - Dice centrando de nuevo su mirada al hombre.

\- No hay mucho que explicar, Regina... - Entrelaza sus manos tras su espalda y habla desde la tranquilidad. - En el bosque encantado, quisiste aprender magia para ser libre... Para tomar tus propias decisiones sin estar sometida bajo el yugo de nadie... -

\- Pero tu no me diste eso... Tan solo fuiste uno mas en utilizarme para tus objetivos... - La morena entrecierra la mirada observando duramente al hombre.

\- Si, no es ningún secreto que el ser Oscuro todo lo hace para su propio beneficio... - Ríe sin gracia y resignado. - Pero en la actualidad, ya no hay nada que pueda obtener de ti... Hiciste todo lo que deseé... Me llevaste al punto donde quise estar... Aunque, al final, no haya conseguido mis objetivos. - Niega con la cabeza, mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Y este es tu acto benévolo para conmigo? ¿Compensarme por todo lo que me has hecho hacer? ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para darme esa "libertad"? - Interroga al hombre apretando los puños, conteniendo su ira creciente, al mismo tiempo que el viento comienza a ulular al rededor de ellos.

\- No compensa... Pero eso no significa que esa poción y ese pequeño pergamino que llevas contigo a todas partes, no sea la solución para tu actual problema. - Dice mientras observa como nubes negras se ciernen de nuevo sobre Storybrooke.

\- ¿¡Que sabrás tu de mis problemas!? - Estalla enfadada, cuando un trueno rompe la tranquilidad de las calles. - ¡Todo lo que siempre hice, fue por amor! ¡Fuiste tu quien instauraste en mi el odio, la venganza! ¡Haciéndome creer que con ello, conseguiría mi final feliz! ¡Con la infelicidad de los demás! ¿¡Y ahora quieres darme libertad!? Dime, Rumpelstinskin... ¿¡A QUIEN HARÁ FELIZ ESO!? - Increpa duramente ignorando la fuerte lluvia que comienza a caer sobre ellos.

\- Sabes perfectamente que hay ocasiones que no se trata de la felicidad de nadie... - Mira de forma inexpresiva al rostro de la enfadada morena. - Si no de que sobrevivan... Lo sabes mejor que nadie... - Regina respira agitadamente sin saber que contestar. - El poder de los dioses... ¿Que tan dispuesta estas? ¿Cuanto serás capaz de arriesgar hasta lograr controlarlo? El poder de la vida... del conocimiento... Un Oráculo, sabio como ninguno... - Rayos y truenos siguen golpeando el pueblo, descargando con ello abundantes cortinas de agua. - Quizas puedas controlarlo antes de perder nada importante, pero... ¿Asumirás ese riesgo? -

\- Yo... - La morena niega con la cabeza, balbuceando.

\- Esa poción... ese hechizo... Es una maldición... Pero solo para ti... Y con ella serás libre, Regina... Sin consecuencias, sin... recuerdos... - La morena agacha la mirada al suelo, procesando la información. - Tan solo tu... y tu libertad... Con la garantía de que esto... - Señala al cielo, que actualmente, descarga una fuerte tormenta. - Dejará de ser un problema... dejará de ser un riesgo para nadie... - Lágrimas se entremezclan con el agua de la lluvia que baña el rostro de Regina, cuando mira al cielo.

\- ¿Que consigues tu con todo esto...? - Pregunta en un susurro.

\- Se que no compensa por todo lo que he hecho... Pero espero que sea un primer paso... Regina... - Suspira cansado de aguantar el aguacero. - Yo lo he perdido todo por el poder... No lo pierdas tu también... - Se encoje de hombros ante el silencio de la morena. - Supongo que podríamos entrar y refugiarnos de esta tormenta, ¿No crees? - Sonríe con tristeza y comienza a caminar hacia el interior del ayuntamiento, seguido por una silenciosa Regina.

* * *

\- Por favor, mantened la calma... - Mary Margareth demanda tranquilidad ante el estrado, cuando la gente comienza a alborotarse con la actual tormenta.

\- Oh, mierda, he dejado las ventanas abiertas. - Se oyen los lamentos de hombres y mujeres, disgustados con el nuevo temporal.

\- No os preocupéis, será otra nube pasajera, como anoche. -

\- Exacto, esto es Maine... Lo extraño sería que no tubiesemos temporales. Estoy de acuerdo que con todo lo del Caos, nos pongamos nerviosos, pero no olvidemos donde nos encontramos. - David va junto con su mujer para calmar a las masas, que, frente a sus monarcas, guardan silencio confiando en su criterio.

\- Eso esta mejor... - Continua Snow. - Lo primero, como ya todos sabréis, esta nueva crisis se resolvió mejor incluso de lo esperado. - La morena se voltea para señalar tras su espalda a Ingrid sentada al lado de una silla vacía. - También sabéis quien es la acusada y los estragos que ha causado. pero lo primero que me gustaría deciros es que, Ingrid, ha decidido colaborar y se ha entregado voluntariamente. - La muchedumbre murmura no del todo confiada en la reina de hielo.

\- Me gustaría representar a los ciudadanos, ya que muchos han acudido a mi en busca de respuestas y, si nadie se opone, plantearé todas esas preguntas. - Archie se pone en pie y mira al resto de la sala, que asienten conformes.

\- Gracias, Archie. - Snow sonríe con cariño a su fiel amigo. - Pero antes de comenzar, me gustaría confesar... - La morena agacha la mirada hasta sus manos sobre el atril. - Os he fallado... A todos... - Dice alzando la mirada para hacer frente a su pueblo.

\- Mary Margareth... - Emma advierte a su madre desde uno de los lados del escenario.

\- Cariño, lo se... Se el trato que hiciste pero... Debo dejar que sea el pueblo el que decida... - Las personas que captan el intercambio, entrecierran la mirada sabiendo que madre e hija ya discutieron este tema.

\- ¿De que se trata, majestad? - Pregunta el grillo de forma solemne.

\- De eso precisamente... No creo que deba seguir siendo vuestra reina... vuestra alcaldesa... - Las personas presentes en la asamblea, comienzan a alzar la voz, haciendo preguntas al mismo tiempo. - Supuestamente... - Alza la voz para que el pueblo le preste atención. - Supuestamente, estaba escrito que debía desatarse todo ese Caos... Pero... Fue por mi culpa. - Los jadeos de sorpresa no se hacen esperar.

\- Basta... - Emma se planta al lado de su madre. - Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya... - Dice sujetando el brazo de Snow bajo la atenta mirada de todo

\- No Emma... - Se deshace del agarre con suavidad. - Fui yo la que olvidó sus funciones... - Pasea su mirada hasta plantar sus ojos en la silueta de un hombre al fondo de la sala. - Fui yo la que, como siempre, actué sin pensar, poniendo a todos en peligro... Una vez mas... - Sacude la cabeza cuando el hombre da un paso hacia delante. - Tu estabas obligado, Sidney... Pero yo tenía elección... - Dice cuando el Sr Glass se planta ante ella bajo la mirada desconfiada del pueblo.

\- No es fácil gobernar... - El antiguo espejo le recuerda mirando al pueblo. - No os preocupéis, ahora soy solo un ser humano normal. - Hace una leve reverencia de agradecimiento, cuando su mirada cae en Belle.

\- No lo es... No es fácil... Por eso os digo todo esto... Por que no puedo seguir siendo vuestra reina... -Mary Margareth dice tras un suspiro, afrontando su culpa.

\- Pero ¿Por que...? - Archie vuelve a preguntar sin entender del todo la situación.

\- Por que no me importaron vuestras vidas. - Pese al gran aforo de la sala, se hace el silencio. - Solo me importó mi familia... Y en lo mas profundo de mi... Algo se repetía... "¿Que importancia tienen los demas... Si las personas que amas mueren?" Y mi respuesta siempre era la misma... "Ninguna..." - Snow recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Sidney cuando era genio. - Ninguna importancia teníais para mi... - En ese momento, las puertas se abren dejando pasar a Regina y a Gold. - Nadie me importaba... si vivíais o moríais... Y por eso... fuí yo la que cumplí el tercer deseo del genio... Maté a Killian... y desaté el Caos... - La muchedumbre estalla en quejas e improperios, cuando conocen que fue su propia reina la que los puso en peligro.

\- ¡BASTA! - David alza la voz en un vano intento de calmar al pueblo. - ¡SILENCIO! - Grita de nuevo sin resultado, mirando como sus conciudadanos discuten entre si y acusan enfadados.

\- ES POR ESO... - Las personas centran de nuevo su atención en Mary Margareth. - Es por eso, que no puedo seguir siendo vuestra reina... No puedo ser vuestra líder... No cuando mis manos están manchadas de sangre... No cuando se, que si la situación se repitiese, haría exactamente lo mismo... - Dice mirando a Regina, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

\- ¡LA SALVADORA SERÁ NUESTRA REINA! - Brama alguien entre los presentes, señalando a Emma.

\- ¡SI! ¡ELLA NOS SALVÓ DEL CAOS! ¡Y ES LA LEGÍTIMA REINA! - Emma niega con la cabeza y Rumpelstinskin sonríe complacido.

\- ¿De que estáis hablando? ¡En Storybrooke no hay reyes! - Emma aparta a su madre y toma la palabra. - ¡No estamos en el bosque encantado y yo no quiero ser reina de nada! - Dice molesta con la muchedumbre.

\- ¡ERES NUESTRA LÍDER! -

\- ¡NOS HAS PROTEGIDO COMO UNA REINA DEBE PROTEGER A SU PUEBLO! -

\- ¡NOS SALVASTE! -

\- ¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Esto no es el bosque encantado! - Archie toma la palabra para acallar a las gentes. - ¡Aquí las cosas son diferentes! ¡Y debemos actuar tal y como se hacen aquí las cosas! -

\- ¡ESTA BIEN, VOTEMOS! - Gruñón se pone en pie en su silla mirando al pueblo. - ¿¡Quien quiere que la salvadora sea la reina, ya sea aquí o en el bosque encantado!? ¡QUE ALCE LA MANO! - Y en silencio... todos los presentes alzan sus manos, proclamando a su nueva reina.

\- El pueblo ha hablado... - Gold murmura complacido.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Yo no soy la salvadora! - Emma centra su mirada en Regina y esta niega con la cabeza. - Yo no os salvé del Caos... - Dice confusa con la actitud de su pareja.

\- Claro que lo hiciste, Emma... - Regina toma la palabra cuando todos siguen la mirada de la rubia. - Eres la salvadora, y nos salvaste... - Mira a la rubia a los ojos y su mirada suplica que no la delate en público.

\- ¡¿VEIS!? ¡HASTA LA REINA MALVADA LO RECONOCE! - En ese momento un fuerte trueno sobresalta a toda la sala. - Y si... - Gruñón balbucea después del susto. - ¡Y SI ELLA MISMA LO VE... ES POR QUE DEBES SER NUESTRA REINA! - Finaliza y el pueblo estalla en vítores, aclamando a su legítima reina.

\- David... - Tinkerbell aparece en una puerta lateral, llamando la atención del hombre. - Ya estamos listas... ¿Que sucede...? - Pregunta cuando es consciente del alboroto.

\- Mas tarde te lo explicaré... - Dice frotándose la frente suspirando. - Informaré de que da comienzo el juicio contra Azul. - Tinker asiente y desaparece por la misma puerta. - Snow. - El hombre asiente con la cabeza cuando su esposa centra la mirada en el.

\- ¡Silencio! - Snow golpea el atril para llamar la atención de los ciudadanos alborotados. - Ya he confesado y os he comunicado mis motivos para no ser vuestra reina... - La sala vuelve a quedar en silencio. - Pero el que mi hija sea o no vuestra nueva reina, alcaldesa o líder... Se discutirá en otro momento... Los puntos del día estaban claros, centrémonos en ellos. - Los presentes murmuran entre si pero nadie objeta.

\- Mary Margareth tiene razón... - Archie echa mano a sus notas recolocando sus gafas. - El esclarecimiento de los acontecimientos en esta última semana y el papel jugado por todos los involucrados. - Dice después de repasar sus apuntes.

\- Exacto... Y para continuar... Os quiero hacer conocedores de que ha habido alguien... - Entrecierra su mirada cuando se centra en sus manos sobre el atril. - Alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente... - Inspira aire y vuelve a centrarse en la sala. - Alguien en quien todos vosotros habéis confiado ciegamente... Que ha jugado un papel en las sombras. Siendo así parte responsable de todo el alboroto... Y de todo lo que hay detrás de esta crisis. -

\- ¿De quien se trata? - El grillo pregunta curioso.

\- Azul... - Jadeos de sorpresa rompen el silencio, dejando sin palabras al pueblo. - La "buena" hada madrina... - Se gira hacia la puerta lateral y las hadas entran custodiando ha Azul, que camina con orgullo.

\- ¿Que ha hecho? - Archie cuestiona con cara de estupefacción.

\- Fue ella la que me metió de nuevo en la lámpara. - Sidney se planta ante la muchedumbre. - Obligándome a conceder los deseos de quien la posea... -

\- ¿Ella le entregó la lámpara a la reina de hielo? - Alguien en el público formula la pregunta y Snow se voltea para mirar a Ingrid.

\- No me la entregó... - Mary Margareth le hace una señal a la rubia para que continúe su explicación. - Mis objetivos siempre han estado claros... Recuperar a mi hijo... resucitarle... Pero estaba recorriendo un camino a ciegas y me acerqué a los poseedores de magia... - Pasea su mirada desde las hadas, a Emma y por último a Regina y Gold. - Os observé durante un tiempo, investigué los recursos que teníais... vuestro tipo de magia, objetos mágicos... Algo que me ayudase ha recuperar a mi hijo... -

\- ¿Quieres decir... que tu estabas ahí cuando Azul condenó al sr Glass a volver a su lámpara como genio? - Snow pregunta con curiosidad, ante el nuevo dato.

\- Si... - Lanza una mirada al hada madrina y esta alza la barbilla con frialdad. - El hada le dijo al genio que "el mundo necesita la ambición y el egoísmo de las personas para que haya un orden... No hay luz sin oscuridad..." - Sidney asiente recordando las mismas palabras del hada. - En cuanto oí esas palabras, el sr Glass desapareció, dejando en su lugar, una lámpara mágica... -

\- ¿Que sucedió a continuación, Ingrid? -

\- Después de haber visto las intenciones del hada... Supe que no me impediría hacerme con la lámpara... Así que me dejé ver... -

* * *

Flashback

\- Cumplías deseos... de una manera diferente, pero lo hacías... Nuestro mundo necesita la ambición y el egoísmo de las personas para que haya un orden... No hay luz sin oscuridad... yo cumpliré con el deseo de mi apadrinada... ¡Volverás a ser lo que fuiste antaño! - La varita del hada, toca el brazo del hombre casi imperceptiblemente y este desaparece antes de poder siquiera negarse.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que me entregases algo así... - Ingrid aparece ante Azul sin que el hada se sorprenda lo mas mínimo. - ¿Me permite? - Dice señalando la lámpara.

\- Adelante... desconoceré tus intenciones... Pero las mías son muy claras... Necesito recordarles a estos necios que la oscuridad no tiene cabida en la luz... - La reina de hielo rompe a reír con las palabras del hada.

\- ¿Así que me la entregas en secreto, solo para vencerme ante todos? - Pregunta burlonamente arqueando una ceja.

\- En resumidas cuentas... Las fronteras deben respetarse... Un ser que pertenece a la oscuridad, jamás será un héroe. -

\- ¿Y mi hijo? - Dice mirándola con una mueca de asco. - ¿Acaso mi hijo era oscuro, Azul? - Aprieta los puños recordando la manipulación del hada.

\- Tu hijo NO nació para ser puro... Debía ser oscuro, para que no alterase el orden de las cosas... Pero Rumpelstinskin debía meter las narices en mis asuntos... Queriendo romper nuestro pacto. Recuérdalo... Si el no hubiese ambicionado el poder de tu pequeño, las cosas no hubiesen salido así. Te di la opción de entregármelo... Hubiese tenido una buena vida... pero te negaste... - Se incorpora haciendo frente a la rubia que, claramente, está controlando su ira. - Haz un buen uso de la lámpara mientras puedas... Por que cuando sea el momento... Todos verán como la oscuridad será vencida por MI salvadora. - Y desaparece sin dejar tiempo para una réplica.

* * *

\- Vaya... algo mas que se añade a la lista, Azul... - David mira disgustado al hada negando con la cabeza.

\- Después de eso... tuve claro mi primer deseo... Necesitaba estar un paso por delante para que nada ni nadie se cruzase en mi camino... - Ingrid mira al genio que la observa comprendiendo aún mas su primer deseo.

\- "El conocimiento de los pasos acertados para tener el futuro que deseas... " - Snow recuerda lo comentado en el interrogatorio a Ingrid en comisaría.

\- Y ese mismo deseo, servía para eludir cualquier acción en tu contra... ir un paso por delante... Si he de reconocer algo, es que esta mujer demandó el deseo perfecto. - Añade Sidney.

\- Como ya dije... Muy inteligente... - Emma se cruza de brazos analizando la conversación.

\- No tanto como su hijo, sheriff... Fue el quien me detuvo. - Alza su brazo mostrando el brazal mágico y sonríe al chico sentado junto a Belle. - Eres un muchacho brillante, Henry... -

\- Gracias. - El chico sonríe un poco avergonzado.

\- Centrémonos en el asunto... ¿Que es eso de respetar las fronteras? - Archie se centra en la acusación de Azul.

\- Quizás yo pueda responder esas preguntas. - Gold da un paso hacia delante, apoyándose en su bastón.

\- Adelante... - Snow hace un ademán para invitar al Oscuro a declarar.

\- Hace siglos que Azul y yo intentamos mantener un... pacto entre nosotros... Entre la luz y la Oscuridad... -

\- ¿¡ACASO ALGUIEN VA A CREER LO QUE DIGA EL OSCURO!? - Gruñón interrumpe el alegato de Gold, siendo apoyado por la gran mayoría.

\- ¿CONFIÁIS EN MI? - Henry grita la pregunta, poniéndose en pie, bajo el asombro de sus familiares, callando a toda la sala. - Yo he sido testigo de lo que está a punto de explicar mi abuelo... - Dice cuando tiene la atención de los presentes y se voltea para mirar al hada madrina. - Os oí hablar, Azul... Lo se todo. - Le dice duramente ante la mirada de sorpresa del hada.

\- Yo también se... demasiado... - Ruby se pone en pie junto al muchacho. - Y creer cuando os digo... Que de tanto que averigüé... Azul quiso quitarme de en medio... Por saber demasiado. - La sorpresa no se deja esperar ante la declaración de Ruby, acusando al hada de intentar asesinarla. - En esta crisis, he estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones... He puesto mi vida en peligro por salvaros... A todos... - Pasea su mirada por las gentes aún en estado de shock. - Así que confiad si os digo... que si no interrumpo el alegato de Rumpelstinskin... Es por que dice la verdad. - La gente mira confiando en el criterio de la loba y guardan silencio.

\- Supongo que podría empezar por el principio... - Rumpel dice cuando tiene la atención de una silenciosa sala. - Y para que todo el mundo esté conforme, lo haré planteando preguntas a vuestros... "Héroes"... Serán ellos los que os digan la verdad, no yo. - El público complacido espera pacientemente. - Señorita Swan... Dado su conocimiento en los hechos y su condición como líder indiscutible... La primera pregunta irá para usted. - Emma asiente no del todo conforme pero resignada. - ¿Es cierto que usted no es una autentica Salvadora, como siempre vaticinó Azul? - La pregunta indigna a algunos y sorprende a otros, pero Emma alza la mano para acallarlos.

\- Es cierto... - Confiesa. - Como se ha comentado, yo en realidad podría ser una semi salvadora. - La tormenta ignorada hasta ahora, cae con mas fuerza y Emma no evita una mirada a una Regina inquieta con la situación.

\- Originalmente los Salvadores eran semi dioses... - Gold explica la contestación de la rubia a un pueblo consternado. - La sheriff, fruto del amor verdadero, nació siendo un ser de luz, como todos sabréis... El hada madrina le dio un don... Su magia es pura, si... Pero también infinita... Y viniendo del amor verdadero, nadie mejor para romper la maldición de la Reina Malvada. - Un nuevo trueno resuena en la sala, haciendo parpadear las luces.

\- Es curioso que cada vez que se la nombre, la tormenta sea mas virulenta. - Alguien comenta en la silenciosa sala y ese detalle no escapa a nadie.

\- ¿Por que una semi salvadora? ¿Que le falta para ser una salvadora... completa? - Archie pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Henry... Belle... - Gold lanza una lastimera mirada a su ex pareja pero sacude rápidamente sus pensamientos. - Vosotros habéis estado investigando... Informad al pueblo. - El Oscuro se acomoda en una silla vacía junto al estrado.

\- Mmm... - Henry lanza una mirada a Belle y esta asiente con la cabeza. - El auténtico salvador es un ser humano con el poder de los dioses... Ese poder se crea con la unión de la luz y la oscuridad... Creando una nueva magia. - El chico observa como todos le prestan atención cuando camina al lado de su rubia madre. - Mi madre solo posee magia blanca... Nació como un ser de luz... Y solo puede poseer esa... Su don es generar magia constantemente... Pero al no tener ningún control natural sobre la magia negra, no le es posible combinar ambas magias... - La gente asiente comprendiendo que su salvadora no puede poseer magia negra con un don tan poderoso.

\- La unión de ambos poderes... - Belle se pone en pie, lanza una mirada a Gold pero no puede evitar también mirar a Regina. - Ese es el poder de los dioses... Pero es un arma de doble filo... - Un rayo cae en las cercanías, provocando un apagón.

\- Genial... - Ruby murmura mirando la sala a oscuras. - Que no cunda el pá... - No termina la frase cuando la luz vuelve a ser presente.

\- Belle... ¿Puedes continuar? - Archie se recoloca sus gafas y escribe de nuevo en sus apuntes.

\- El Caos... fue el daño colateral... El Caos lo causó el poder de los dioses... Pues es ese poder el que se necesitaba para resucitar al hijo de Ingrid. - Añade la bibliotecaria.

\- Pero si el Caos es fruto del poder de los dioses... ¿Como pudo la sheriff acabar con el, si es una "Semi" salvadora? - Vuelve a cuestionar el grillo.

\- Buena pregunta. - Gold sonríe ante la comprensión de la gente. - ¿Hay alguien que quiera responder a eso? - El hombre pasea lentamente su cabeza por la sala, hasta detenerse en Regina, que le devuelve la mirada duramente.

\- ¡No...! - Emma interrumpe cuando todos se centran en la mujer que el Oscuro mira fijamente. - No pude... No pude hacerlo sola... - Se planta en medio del atril. - Por que no es una Salvadora... o una semi Salvadora la que venció el Caos... Fue la unión. - Todos miran impacientes por saber mientras Emma y Regina comparten una mirada tensa. - Trabajamos en equipo...Dejando de lado salvadores, sheriff, reyes... Camareras o bibliotecarias... Todos aportamos... todos sumamos... - Hace una pausa meditando sus palabras. - Azul ha jugado sucio... Pero aún así, hemos podido aprovechar sus intereses para solventar algunas cosas... Quizás puso mas trabas en el asunto pero... Incluso yo he de reconocer, que sin su aporte, la oscuridad me hubiese devorado... No seré una salvadora al cien por cien, no puedo poseer magia negra y mucho menos utilizarla... Pero todos y cada uno de nosotros, hemos sido quien Storybrooke ha necesitado para sobrevivir... Eso es lo que importa. - Regina sonríe al mismo tiempo que la lluvia comienza a cesar, cuando la gente aplaude el discurso de la sheriff, evitando nombrarla.

\- Rumpelstinskin... - Archie, no conforme con que la sheriff suavice las cosas, entrecierra su mirada cuando algo no le cuadra. - ¿Es posible acabar con el Caos sin poseer el poder de los dioses? - El silencio vuelve a reinar en la sala.

\- No. - Contesta sin mas.

\- Si Emma no es la auténtica salvadora... ¿Quien lo es? - La lluvia vuelve a tener el protagonismo que había perdido.

\- ¡EMMA ES LA AUTÉNTICA SALVADORA! - Azul estalla. - El poder de los dioses... - Dice con sarcasmo, caminando por el estrado. - ¡Hace una eternidad que ese poder está prohibido! - Sacude sus manos gesticulando fervientemente. - ¿Y sabéis por que, necios? - Pregunta mirando a un público sorprendido ante su reacción. - Por que un ser humano es débil... es egoísta y vulnerable... es emocional... ¡ES PELIGROSO! ¡Para eso están las fronteras entre el bien y el mal! ¡PARA RESPETARLAS! Por que eso que llamáis "Auténtico Salvador"... Ha sido, es, y será... ¡El motivo por el cual mundos enteros desaparecen! - El relámpago que resuena fuertemente el exterior, ilumina la fea mueca del hada madrina. - Y es eso lo que queréis juzgar... mi papel... Llevo siglos evitando que ningún ser humano posea tal poder... ¡Para protegeros a todos! -

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! - Gold rompe a reír ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de todos. - ¿¡Para protegerlos!? ¿¡O para protegerte!? Por que sabes que un auténtico salvador acabará con tu estatus... No serás necesaria... Tu frontera está totalmente fracturada, Azul... ¿De que sirves? ¿Acaso seguirás siendo la "imagen" del lado del bien? ¿Yo dejaré de controlar el lado oscuro? Pues con alguien con ese poder, estaremos de mas en el mundo, no seremos nada en comparación... - Rumpelstinskin consigue enfurecer aún mas a Azul.

\- ¡Ella NUNCA debió poseer luz! - Dice señalando a Regina. - Debía quedarse en tu lado, Rumpelstinskin... - La tormenta toma un cáliz mas virulento mientras la morena aprieta fuertemente sus puños. - Tenías que ser oscura por siempre... el villano... el mal... - Mira de forma acusadora a la morena mientras todos observan el intercambio. - Nadie nunca debía verte con los héroes... de su lado... Tendrías que seguir odiando, lamentando la muerte de tu amor verdadero, lamentando la muerte de tu padre... - Sigue provocando a Regina y sonríe cuando la morena comienza a perder el control de su poder. - Mi salvadora debía haberte dado muerte.. ¡Una muerte que todos hubiesen celebrado! - Enredaderas y raíces comienzan a crecer sin control por el techo y las paredes.

\- ¡REGINA! ¡No dejes que te domine! ¡ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESO! - Emma la anima junto a su hijo, que la observan confiando en ella.

\- Quizás tengas razón, Azul... - La morena sonríe a su familia y respira pausadamente para hacer retroceder la vegetación que comenzaba a asustar a la sala. - Nunca debería tener este poder... el poder de los dioses... Durante décadas, no he sido la persona mas fiable... - Dice mirándose las manos ante la comprensión del público. - Pero el que sea yo la poseedora o no de este poder... hay algo que parece que has olvidado... - Sonríe con mas confianza a la confusión del hada.

\- ¿¡De que estás hablando!? - Pregunta Azul.

\- De la razón de tu existir... - Tinker esboza una sonrisa a su amiga morena cuando comprende lo que quiere decir. - Decidme... - Regina se dirige al grupo de hadas. - ¿Que le pasa a un hada, cuando se deja de creer en ella? - Pregunta mirando a su amiga.

\- Que dejamos de serlo... morimos como hadas... -

\- Perdemos las alas... Nuestra existencia depende de la fe que las personas nos profesan. - Contestan las propias hadas presentes.

\- Pero si en realidad no se deja de creer en un hada... Si no que se deja de ver ese hada buena... Si la gente empieza a ver a ese hada siendo malvada... - Murmura Regina totalmente confiada y el público asiente mirando acusadoramente a Azul. - Dime Azul... ¿Que le sucede a esa hada? - La misma Azul, comienza a temblar de pies a cabeza y se observa las manos.

\- Que se hace oscura... - Murmura en un susurro que es captado por el silencio reinante en el momento. - No podéis creerlo... - Dice completamente nerviosa, dirigiéndose al pueblo. - Confiad en mi... ¡Siempre he estado a vuestro lado! - La gente se contagia de unos a otros, y juzgan con la mirada, la maldad mostrada por el hada. - No... - Asustada, vuelve a centrar su atención en sus manos. - ¡No me podéis hacer esto! ¡Yo soy el lado de la luz! - Grita en un vano intento mientras la piel de sus manos comienza a oscurecer.

\- Como dije... Tu frontera está totalmente fracturada... - Gold se pone en pie y se sitúa ante Azul. - Tu misma la has atravesado... - Sonríe cuando el hada da varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- No... no... - La oscuridad de su piel, se extiende por sus brazos. - Lo lamentaréis... - Dice alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Regina. - Vuestra... Salvadora... - La piel de su expuesto cuello, sucumbe a la oscuridad ascendiendo por su rostro. - Será la que... Como antaño... - Cuando toda su piel se ha convertido a negro ceniza, sus ojos se tiñen de rojo sangre. - ... Acabará con vuestro mundo... - Su cuerpo comienza a desfragmentarse en partículas de polvo, llevado por un viento inexistente.

\- Disfruta la oscuridad, Azul... - Murmura Gold. - ... Hasta mas ver... - Los últimos vestigios de su cuerpo, terminan por convertirse en polvo, polvo que desaparece al mismo tiempo.

\- Aún no he dicho mi última palabra... - El eco de la voz del hada resuena tenebrósamente en la silenciosa sala, provocando escalofríos.

\- A donde... ¿A donde ha ido? - Emma pregunta en estado de shock, después de seguir observando el lugar que ocupaba Azul.

\- A donde nacemos las hadas... - Tinker camina hasta situarse en los restos de las ropas de Azul. - Al bosque encantado. -

\- ¿Allí será peligrosa? - Se pronuncia una preocupada Snow.

\- No por el momento... Se necesitarán meses para que resurja. - Gold comenta.

\- Regina, ¿Tu sabías que le iba...? - Emma despega la mirada del punto de donde desapareció el hada. - ¿Regina? - Se voltea buscando a la morena, que ya no se encuentra en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Donde está mamá...? - Henry la busca entre las personas que pasean la mirada buscando a la morena desaparecida.

\- Tenemos que encontrarla. - Asegura una sheriff nerviosa, cuando la tormenta sigue descargando fuertemente.

\- ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! - Grita Snow, corriendo tras su hija hacia la salida.

* * *

_Mi padre se une a la búsqueda de Regina, después de dejar a Ingrid en la celda de la comisaría... La tormenta no cesa y ahora todos sabemos que el inestable tiempo, tiene que ver con sus emociones... Se encuentre donde se encuentre, no está bien... Se que las palabras de Azul le han afectado... Su propia desconfianza y temor de no poder controlar esta magia... Regina ¿Donde estás?_

_Corro bajo la lluvia y llego hasta la mansión... La busco por todas partes, grito su nombre pero no contesta... Lo único que encuentro fuera de lugar son armarios y cajones abiertos de su habitación... Mierda... Es ahora cuando me fijo en que el paquete de Gold ya no está sobre la cómoda... Solo puedo temerme lo peor, pero la tormenta no cesa, y se que todavía está en algún lugar de Storybrooke... ¿Su coche? Sigue en el puerto, junto al mio... Esta mañana fuimos a pie al ayuntamiento con la intención de recoger ambos vehículos después de la asamblea... El tiempo está en mi contra... Y no me refiero a la tormenta... Así que me concentro en mi magia y en el lugar al que quiero ir... Y pienso en ella... No en la angustia que siento... si no en el amor..._

_En cuanto abro los ojos, es cuando vuelvo a sentir la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo... Lo he conseguido y estoy en el puerto... Miro lo alto de la colina, ahí donde me llevó al atardecer... Pero no está... Y cuando bajo mi mirada... Veo que su coche tampoco está... Y la angustia se hace cargo... Comienzo a llorar y ya no soy capaz de utilizar mi magia... Así que corro hasta el escarabajo y arranco a toda prisa... Se que no irá a ningún lugar sin pasar por su cripta..._

_En cuanto llego, la cripta está abierta... desciendo a toda prisa las escaleras gritando su nombre... Pero ya no está... No queda nada aquí... No se que habrá hecho con todas las cosas que habían aquí dentro pero... Ya no queda nada... "¡AARHHG!" Golpeo la pared con todas mis fuerzas... Pero me siento completamente impotente... En ese momento mi teléfono comienza a vibrar... Lo extraigo presurosamente pero me desinflo cuando veo que no es ella..._

\- David, ¿La has encontrado? - Dice nada mas descolgar.

_\- No, he estado recorriendo el bosque... Lo que he encontrado es algo diferente... -_

-¿El que...? -

_-La antigua plantación... Está llena de plantas de judías mágicas... Solo que sin las judías... No lo entiendo...-_

\- Yo si... - Dice sabiendo que fue ella misma la que le dio la idea a Regina. - ¿No hay nadie en comisaría con Ingrid? -

-_No... La dejé ahí para ver que hacer mas adelan..._ \- Emma no espera y termina la llamada, corriendo de nuevo al escarabajo.

_Si ha conseguido judías mágicas... Me las dejaría a mi, para que Elsa pudiese volver a Arendelle, como acordamos... ¿Y donde me lo dejaría? Su voz se cuela en mi cabeza... Una frase que ha repetido hasta la saciadez... "Haz tu trabajo, sheriff." Así que voy lo mas deprisa que puedo hasta comisaría..._

_En cuanto entro al edificio, la tormenta es mas intensa que nunca... Dios que se encuentre aquí, por favor..._

\- ¡EMMA! - Ingrid se pega a los barrotes de su celda en cuanto la sheriff hace acto de presencia. - ¡Sheriff! - Vuelve a chillar cuando la rubia pasea su mirada frenéticamente y sigue buscando por el edificio. - ¡EMMA! ¡HA ESTADO AQUÍ! - Grita de nuevo cuando la sheriff se encuentra registrando las salas contiguas.

\- ¡¿Aquí, donde!? - Pregunta en cuanto entra de nuevo.

\- ¡AQUí! ¡Estuvo en tu escritorio, escribiendo en un papel, y...! - No deja tiempo a que acabe su explicación, y corre a su escritorio.

_Es su letra... su hermosa letra... y una bolsa de tela del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol... Mis dedos vuelan deshaciendo el lazo de la bolsa y en su interior... un buen puñado de judías mágicas... Me dejo caer en la silla... Cuando de repente, la lluvia cesa de golpe... Y el sol comienza a colarse por la ventana... Ya no está... Se ha ido... He llegado tarde..._

_"Emma, siento tener que hacerlo... Pero no puedo evitar saber que tanto Azul como Rumpelstinskin, tienen razón... Los demás me importan bien poco pero... No puedo arriesgar vuestra seguridad... No puedo arriesgar vuestras vidas por no controlar este poder... Gold me dijo algo... Que se asemeja a lo que siempre has creído... Que no se trata de finales felices o infelices... De amor verdadero o oscuridad absoluta... Se trata de la seguridad de que aquellos que amas, sobrevivan... Tengan una vida plena... pese a no tenerlo todo... Nunca se tiene todo, al menos no en el mundo en el que te has criado ¿Verdad?_

_Se que estarás enfadada... Pero todavía hay cosas de esta magia que no has visto aún... Henry podría explicarte... Pero te pido que me creas cuando leas que es verdaderamente peligroso... Tanto que temo tocarte sin hacerte daño... Temo dormir a tu lado y no ser capaz de controlarlo... Prefiero perderte sabiendo que estarás viva y segura... Que no perderte sin remedio... Por no controlar este poder... Por que si os perdiese haciéndoos daño... No habría vuelta atrás... No solo sería la Reina Malvada... Sería algo mucho peor..._

_Gold sabía todo esto... Su obsequio trataba de poder tener una salida que no arriesgase la vida de nadie...Utilizó tu sangre, pero no como lo hizo Ingrid, estarás a salvo... Tan solo la ha utilizado para que mi vida, a partir de ahora, tuviese sentido... Como Killian... Tus recuerdos y tus conocimientos de este mundo, servirán para darme la libertad que siempre me negó._

_Nunca creas que hice esto por que no os ame... Dios, jamás he amado tanto como os amo a ti y a Henry... Sois mi vida... Por eso me voy, por que necesito que viváis seguros... Por que os amo mas que a nada... Y aunque pase el tiempo... Mi corazón siempre estará con vosotros..._

_Siempre tuya... Regina."_

\- Regina... - La sheriff se acurruca en su silla, llorando como un bebé, bajo la lastimera mirada de Ingrid. - Te encontraré... Siempre lo haré... - Se incorpora y, en silencio, deja su placa y su arma sobre el escritorio. - ... Aunque sea lo último que haga... - Abandona la comisaría, sin ser sheriff, ni salvadora, ni reina... siendo solo Emma Swan, madre... y mujer enamorada.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

\- ¿Pero donde coño estoy... ? - Una morena conduce su mercedes por una solitaria carretera, intentando encontrar alguna señal de su ubicación. - Mierda... Si alguien me dijo que aceptando ese trabajo iba a perderme en mitad de la nada...hubiese cogido un avión y vendido este trasto... - Se lamenta deteniendo el vehículo a un lado de la carretera para comprobar su móvil. - Genial... - Tira el móvil en el asiento trasero cuando ve que no hay cobertura y recoge una carpeta del asiento del copiloto. - ¿Pero que...? - Se sorprende al abrirla, cuando su vista parece engañarla, mostrandole un fogonazo de luz haciendo aparecer mas papeles de los que parecía tener. - O dios mío, este viaje está acabando conmigo... - Dice frotandose los ojos, antes de desplegar el mapa que guarda en el interior de la carpeta.

_Supongo que esta carretera... debe ser esta tan larga... Paseo mi dedo por la curbilinea trazada en el mapa... Pero me detengo en un punto en el que no aparece nada... ¿He pasado por aquí...? Curioso, tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo que... había aquí... Oh dios... creo que necesito dormir... Sacudo mi cabeza y me centro en mi objetivo... si sigo por esta carreteraaa... Bien, creo que en unos kilómetros llego a esta intersección... Y si, dirigiéndome al sur llegaré a New Hampshire... Y desde aquí podré llegar a Boston... Una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad... Espero que mis espectativas sobre este trabajo sean ciertas... Y pueda volar libre al fin..._

\- Boston, allá vamos... - Arranca de nuevo el mercedes, feliz e impaciente por saborear la libertad de volar libre al fin.

**...¿O EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA?**

* * *

**Espero que todos comprendáis el tostón de la asamblea... Con ello quería provocar tres cosas... La primera, la abdicación de Snow y el proclamo popular de Emma como nueva reina... La segunda, que todos viesen a Azul como una mala malísima, bajo la creencia de que la existencia de las hadas se rige por la fe de las personas en ellas... Y tercero y mas importante... La pérdida de la fe de la propia Regina consigo misma... Las advertencias de Gold, la provocación de Azul y su inestabilidad, tenían que hacer que se sacrificase... Anteponiendo la seguridad de los que ama ante su propia felicidad... Lo sientooo! Debía ser así...**

**Todo tiene un por que... ¡HABRÁ SECUELA! Al menos esa es mi intención... Aunque sinceramente, debido a la falta de entusiasmo no se que haré... Por mucha secuela que ya tenga meditada desde hace muuuucho tiempo, necesito vuestros ánimos... No me ha resultado nada fácil escribir esta historia... Así uqe todo el mundo a comentar y a provocar esa secuela mas temprano que tardeee! Los que escribís, sabéis lo que motivan los mensajes de apollo, de crítica, incluso los privados amenazantes xD Cada comentario motiva y no solo quiero vuestras opiniones, sino que vuestras sugerencias para una continuación, las tendré muy en cuenta...**

**También había pensado en un bonus track a continuación... El punto de vista de Regina desde la asamblea... ¿Que le rondaría en la cabeza? creo que ha sido evidente su falta de control... Y quien sabe que hizo una vez fuera del ayuntamiento... ¿Que hizo y por que? Pues saberlo depende de vosotr s... Yasea como un bonus track o en la secuela... ;)**

**Ahora que ya hemos terminado... Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Recomendarías este fic? Ya no os voy a pedir que lo hagáis, tranquilidad... Solo el hecho de que mi historia es recomendable, ya es satisfactorio... Pero dejádmelo saber, ¿Si?**

**Y termino como empecé... No soy dueña de OUAT ni de sus personajes... tan solo de mi retorcida imaginación ;)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que finalicé la historia y os prometí una segunda parte. Dos meses dediqué a avanzar la historia. Un montón de material... Que por desgracia perdí. El desánimo se hizo cargo y no me veía con fuerzas de volver a comenzar... Mi intención era tener mucha historia para no haceros esperar con las actualizaciones... Que error, pues si hubiera subido algo aquí, no lo hubiese perdido!**

**Bueno todo un drama, al menos para mi. Evidentemente no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar de nuevo, mi cabeza ya estaba en otra parte de la historia y rehacer siempre es difícil, por no decir imposible (los que escribís me entenderéis) nunca que igual que el "original" Así que me tomé un tiempo de sequía.**

**Pero bueno, no voy a caer en el mismo error y después de haber comenzado de nuevo, iréis teniendo la historia al mismo tiempo que la escriba!**

**¿Seguís ahí? Espero que si! Por que a partir de ahora tenéis poco tiempo para poneros al día con la historia y refrescar la memoria con los acontecimientos que me llevaron a comenzar una segunda parte! Aquí os dejo algo trascendental de el final de la historia... Para ir recordando ;)**

* * *

_"Emma, siento tener que hacerlo... Pero no puedo evitar saber que tanto Azul como Rumpelstinskin, tienen razón... Los demás me importan bien poco pero... No puedo arriesgar vuestra seguridad... No puedo arriesgar vuestras vidas por no controlar este poder... Gold me dijo algo... Que se asemeja a lo que siempre has creído... Que no se trata de finales felices o infelices... De amor verdadero o oscuridad absoluta... Se trata de la seguridad de que aquellos que amas, sobrevivan... Tengan una vida plena... pese a no tenerlo todo... Nunca se tiene todo, al menos no en el mundo en el que te has criado ¿Verdad?_

_Se que estarás enfadada... Pero todavía hay cosas de esta magia que no has visto aún... Henry podría explicarte... Pero te pido que me creas cuando leas que es verdaderamente peligroso... Tanto que temo tocarte sin hacerte daño... Temo dormir a tu lado y no ser capaz de controlarlo... Prefiero perderte sabiendo que estarás viva y segura... Que no perderte sin remedio... Por no controlar este poder... Por que si os perdiese haciéndoos daño... No habría vuelta atrás... No solo sería la Reina Malvada... Sería algo mucho peor..._

_Gold sabía todo esto... Su obsequio trataba de poder tener una salida que no arriesgase la vida de nadie...Utilizó tu sangre, pero no como lo hizo Ingrid, estarás a salvo... Tan solo la ha utilizado para que mi vida, a partir de ahora, tuviese sentido... Como Killian... Tus recuerdos y tus conocimientos de este mundo, servirán para darme la libertad que siempre me negó._

_Nunca creas que hice esto por que no os ame... Dios, jamás he amado tanto como os amo a ti y a Henry... Sois mi vida... Por eso me voy, por que necesito que viváis seguros... Por que os amo mas que a nada... Y aunque pase el tiempo... Mi corazón siempre estará con vosotros..._

_Siempre tuya... Regina."_

\- Regina... - La sheriff se acurruca en su silla, llorando como un bebé, bajo la lastimera mirada de Ingrid. - Te encontraré... Siempre lo haré... - Se incorpora y, en silencio, deja su placa y su arma sobre el escritorio. - ... Aunque sea lo último que haga... - Abandona la comisaría, sin ser sheriff, ni salvadora, ni reina... siendo solo Emma Swan, madre... y mujer enamorada.

* * *

**seguiré en mi línea, dando importancia a los detalles y rescatando cositas que parecen no tener importancia... Y que sólo la tendrán en la segunda parte! **

**El primer capítulo llega con una nueva historia... Y esta segunda parte solo se puede llamar de una manera! ¿Podéis adivinarlo? **

**Gracias por seguir ahí **

**Saludos!**


End file.
